KHR SelfInsert Drabbles
by HeartKid
Summary: A collab. drabble collection of self-inserts stories that include lots and lots and lots of OOC-ness. No particular storyline, contains multiple pairings. Continue if you wish to, we don't mind the love! :D 'T' for some (maybe more than some XD) coarse language. After 1st chapter the others start to connect. NEW CHAPTER! ZOO!
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is a self-insert drabble collection of ultimate randomness. If you are confused about any relationships, please check our profile page for more information. Contains lots of OOC-ness. Like…seriously…a lot.**

**Note: Normal (not square) brackets are thoughts, 3 dots is a time skip.**

* * *

Jana was devastated; her best friend had sent Hibari after to kill Mukuro. But it was already too late, Hibari was gone and Mukuro was on the run. Kristina ran after Jana…she ran…they ran….she chased her. Little did she know, Jana had a little something up her sleeve.

Jana summoned an illusionary wall in Kristina's face. Kristina suddenly BROKE THROUGH WITH HER SUPER STRENGTH THAT SHE DIDN'T ACTUALLY HAVE!  
Jana yelled, "WHO HAS ENOUGH STRENGTH TO BREAK THROUGH A STEEL WALL?!"

"I DO!" Kristina shouted back at her. "I'm joking I climbed over it," her voice lowered with disappointment. Jana summoned another wall to block her, one that was too big or wide to climb over or around. Jana was foiled again! Kristina destroyed the corners of the wall and went around!

Jana screamed, "I'M NOT GUILTY OF NOTHIN'!" She ran. "HEY MUKURO-SAMA! CAN I HIDE AT KOKUYO LAND WITH YOU GUYS FOR A BIT!? PLEASE!"

Kristina put the phone to her ear, "HEY HIBARI-SAMA, MUKURO IS CAUSING TROUBLE IN NAMIMORI AGAIN. HE'S HIDING IN KOKUYO LAND AND IT BENEFITS YOU IN TWO WAYS IF YOU CATCH HIM!"

"MUKURO!" Jana screamed again, "KRISTINA SENT HIBARI-SAN AFTER YOU. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO, FIGHT OR RUN?!"

"HIBARI-SAMA, YOU SHOULD PROBABLY CATCH HIM BEFORE HE GETS AWAY…."

"Don't tell me what to do, Herbivore…" Hibari strode towards her.

"Oh shit," Kristina quietly cursed as she was wacked in the head by Hibari. Then he ran to Kokuyo Land because he freaking hates Mukuro.

"YOU DESERVED THAT!" Jana teased.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro laughed, "you think you can beat me, Hibari? But I'm not in the mood to fight you so I'll see you again soon." He disappeared.

"Mukuro! Wait for Chrome, Ken, Chikusa and me!" Jana and the others also disappeared.

"I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH." Hibari threatened right before he found Marmon. "You, if you don't take me to Rokudo Mukuro I will bite you to death."

"Heeeey! Marmon!" Jana called him over her mobile, "You mind doing me a favour and not help Hibari. For your friend? Fine, I'll pay you later with some of my paycheque. Just make sure you don't lead him to Mukuro for me please!" she pleaded.

"I will not do it if you don't tell me how much you're giving me. Oh, Hibari Kyoya is here."

"Ok fine," Jana sighed, "I'll give you 30000 yen just PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't lead him to us PLEASE! Come on, we're best friends so do it for me please. And maybe I'll get Bel to be less annoying!"

"30000 yen is not enough," Marmon bluntly replied.

"I might even get Chrome or Mukuro to double it. Bel won't be as annoying and I'll add another 10000 yen!"

"I'd rather have my life than be killed by Hibari Kyoya. Besides, I can live without a measly 30000 yen. Oh by the way, Hibari Kyoya is right behind you."

Jana twisted around when suddenly WHACK and Hibari bit her to death.

"You….betrayed…a best friend…" Jana sulked.

"You didn't give the money," Marmon couldn't care less.

"I WAS GOING TO GIVE IT TO YOU AFTER," Jana hesitated, "give the phone to Xanxus…NOW."

"Don't involve him. Boss doesn't deal with small fry like you."

Kristina, who was bitten to death on the ground, gave Marmon a small thumbs up through nothing because Marmon didn't even know.

"Fine I'll give it to Bel," Marmon sighed.

"Ishishishi, who's this?" Bel chuckled.

"It's Jana." Somehow, she could talk normally again...

"Ah, the one who plays with Marmon all the time, what do you want?" he asked.

"Bel would you mind kicking him for me? Even better I would like you to stab him. Oh and tell Squalo his sister has been bitten to death."

Bel kicked Marmon and then went back to Jana on the phone, "So Captain's little sister is dead?"

"She seems unconscious."

"I'm not deeeeeaaaaad…" Kristina's voice was muffled since she was lying on the ground.

"Shut up," Jana ordered irritably.

"Ishishi, I heard her, she's not dead. Besides, Captain is out in the forest looking for Slender," Bel chuckled again.

"Ok give him a heads up that she might need to go to hospital when I'm done."

Kristina snapped and then rolled on her back. Then she shouted, "WHADDYA MEAN WHEN YOU'RE DONE WITH ME?! AND BEL, SAY CONGRATS TO SQUALO FOR ME IF HE CATCHES SLENDER!"

Jana looked at Kristina, "Shut up, I'm on the phone." She went back on the phone with Bel, "Thanks Bel, give Marmon another kick and say hi to Xanxus for me, I might be coming to Italy soon. Well bye because I'm going to go beat up Kristina."

Jana dared to raise her fist against one of her best friends. No, more than that. She dared to beat her up for her own master whom she was very loyal to. Yet, Mukuro was not loyal back to her. Jana dragged Kristina to Namimori Hospital.

…

Kristina woke up in Namimori Hospital and suddenly discovers Yamamoto sitting next to her, "Oh shit, Yamamoto! Uh…'suuuup…."

"Yamamoto," Jana walked into the room, "can you please leave for a bit?"

Yamamoto reluctantly stood up and left. Before he came back, Jana knocked Kristina's head hard and then she fell unconscious again. She chuckled evilly and so cruelly. She enjoyed giving pain to her best friend…she sincerely enjoyed it all. Jana strolled out of the hospital to the airport to visit Varia.

Yamamoto walked back into the room and saw Kristina knocked out. He groaned, "That Jana..."

Kristina's subconsciousness that was somehow still awake screamed in her head, "YES! OMG NOW STAY BY MY SIDE UNTIL I WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

Yamamoto looked back at what Jana told him when he first got to the hospital.

*FLASHBACK*

"Tell Gokudera and the others that I'll be back in two weeks," Jana told him.

*FLASHBACK END*

Kristina's subconsciousness that somehow has telepathy screamed at Jana's, "I. DID. NOTHING! Oh you're so mean Jana, leaving your boyfriend to go to Italy for two weeks without telling him face to face."

Jana's subconsciousness had telepathy too...somehow...it screamed back at Kristina's, "I DID TELL HIM!"

"Jana, if you told Yamamoto to tell him, that means you didn't," she mocked her.

Jana denied it, "No I was telling him to tell Gokudera I was leaving because I only left a message but he knew I was leaving anyway!"

Kristina's was ashamed of her, "But you can't just leave a letter that says: HEY GOKUDERA, SORRY I WON'T BE AT SCHOOL TODAY BECAUSE I'LL BE IN ITALY FOR TWO WEEKS! CIAO~"

Jana suddenly lost her temper. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand having her best friend who is a month younger than her, lecture her about how she should treat her own boyfriend! It was none of her business!

"Ok ok ok Jana, calm down!" She woke up in hospital room to find out that Yamamoto went home. "Noooooo! I'm alone!" Her heart broke a little.

"HAHA!" Jana's subconsciousness burst into laughter, "Man, your boyfriend ditched his unconscious girlfriend."

Jana arrived in Italy the next day. She called Gokudera who was all the way in Japan to tell him that she had arrived safely and that she probably won't be able to call him until he got to Italy the next week.

Meanwhile, a heart-broken Kristina jumped out of bed and ran away from the hospital in hopes of finding her beloved Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Haha, are you trying to find him?" Jana's subconsciousness teased.

"Well duh!"

Kristina ran through Namimori and saw Yamamoto walking home in the residential area. Suddenly she sprinted up to him, jumped up and latched on to his neck from behind.

"Kristina?! I thought you were in hospital," he was actually surprised to see her.

"Not anymore though. Hey, you have to piggyback me home for leaving me alone…." she puffed her cheeks and then giggled.

Yamamoto chuckled and Kristina laughed. "Yeah sure, if that's what I have to do for you to forgive me," he laughed and then gave her his signature smile.

…

Jana strolled into Varia castle and the first thing she did was kick Marmon in front of all his comrades. Bel and Fran greeted her and then she moved on to tell Squalo that Kristina was alive, much to her disappointment. She had a great week with Varia, but then she had an even better one with Gokudera on a tour of Italy.

Kristina and Yamamoto stood in the park watching the cherry blossoms bloom. They were mesmerised by the sight and they decided to eat their lunch since they skipped school for the day.

"I bet 500 yen that Jana and Gokudera will kiss five times," Kristina held up a 500yen coin in front of her face.

"I bet 1000 yen that they will kiss three times," he took a bite out of his rice ball.

Then they laughed, then they kissed.

…

Jana and Gokudera arrived back in Japan. They were annoyed at the first two people they saw when they got back. Not only that, they were running up to them.

"HEY HEY HEY! How many times did you two kiss?!" Kristina shouted who was extremely anxious to hear the answer to.

"Uhh….four times," Gokudera replied.

"DAMMIT!" Kristina and Yamamoto sulked because none of them won any money...

* * *

**Okay. I'm done. Now…someone on Youtube said the Justin Beiber was 100x better than the GazettE! What the hell!? Oh well, I'll just….go and….do whatever because….well….I don't want to annoy you guys for this…-slowlybacksaway-**

**-leextremekid  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting Varia

**Chapter 2:**

"Oi bossu, when do u think Jana and Kristina r gonna be here?" Fran asked.

"How should I know!? All your sister and brother do is fight half the time or she's joking around with you. While, Kristina always gets knocked out. One of the only delights I get with them here is that they can cook," Xanxus complained as he sunk back in his chair.

"Ishishishi. Looks like bossu has a little crush on someone," Bel chuckled while walking in the room.

"VOOOIIII!" Squalo yelled, "IT BETTER NOT BE KRISTINA!"

"SHUT UP TRASH! AND SQUALO GO GET LUSSURIA TO BY ME MORE STEAK!" Xanxus ordered him.

"Ggrrrrr..." Squalo stomped out of the room.

"Judging from Bossu's reaction, he really does like one of them. I wonder who it is~ neh, bel-senpai?" Fran teased.

"Ishishishi. I don't care as long as it isn't Jana."

"I SAID SHUT UP TRASH I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Xanxus' voice silenced them.

Squalo stormed back into the room. "VOOII! YOU HAPPY? He went to go get some and I got a call that the girls will be here in an hour."

Lussuria walked in after Squalo. "Ara, I just walked in and already Bossu is pissed."

"Oi Lussuria, is there any food in the kitchen?" Xanxus asked.

"Nope, your gonna have to wait until dinnertime," he replied.

"Useless trash..."

"Bossu, you can't keep eating like that or you'll turn into a big fat bossu," Fran made a round gesture with both of his hands.

"WHY WON'T YOU TRASH JUST DO SOMETHING USEFUL AND SHUT UP!" He heard his stomach grumble, "When those girls get here they better make me some decent food for me letting them stay here."

** 1 hour later:**

The door opened and Kristina and Jana walked into the castle. "Squalooooo!" Kristina called.

"Xanxuuuuus! Beeeeeel! Fraaaaan!" Jana's voice echoed through the castle as she and Kristina placed their bags by the door.

"Ishishishi. Looks like their here..."

Lussuria ran over to them and gave them both a hug, "You girls look as beautiful as ever!"

"VOI! KRISTINA YOUR FINALLY HERE!" Squalo shouted while walking down the stairs.

"Yo, Squalo! Come stai?" Kristina laughed.

"Your accent sucks," Bel lost his smile.

Jana ran up to Bel and punched him in the face. "Don't insult my friend!"

Lussuria's face lifted, "Ara, a new record. 20 seconds between seeing each other and then fighting."

"VOOOIII! STOP IT ALREADY!" Squalo commanded, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TWO THAT! THE LAST TIME YOU WHERE HERE JANA, I SHOUTED AT YOU TWO TO STOP ABOUT TWICE A DAY!"

"Bel-senpai, Jana, you better stop fighting right now 'cause Bossu is already pissed," Fran chorused.

Jana and Bel stopped fighting. Jana's mood suddenly changed. "XANXUS! How have you been doing? I bet you want us to make you steak don't you? That's why your all gwrumpy," she teased him.

"Ahahaha, yeah. Sorry for being late," Kristina laughed.

"Just go and make some food, woman," Xanxus ordered.

"Yessuuu bossuuu!" Jana gave him a salute then she and Kristina ran off to the kitchen. On the way there, Jana bumped into Marmon. "Hey you're finally here," Marmon said with a straight voice.

"Yep. How have you been doing? Oh, and I still don't totally forgive what u did so..." she suddenly punched Marmon in the face and ran off to the kitchen again, waving back at him with a big smile on her face, "SEE YA LATER MARMON!" She met Kristina in the kitchen then walked up to her, "I still haven't totally forgiven you too." She punched her in the arm.

"Heeyyy. Fine, we made up yet?"

"Maayybee," Jana shrugged.

"Well we have to make everyone steak, right?" Kristina smiled and Jana nodded. "Hey are we like the Varia version of Kyoko and Haru? I really feel like Kyoko and Haru right now."

"Yeah..."

"Because like, Xanxus and the others are like Tsuna and the Vongola. And we're here cooking like...hey...are you listening?" Kristina looked at her.

"Yeah..." Jana had turned on 'Auto-pilot'.

Kristina lightly punched Jana in the arm, "Hey stop dreaming about your boyfriend, you don't wanna killed by Xanxus do you?"

Jana blushed. "Whatever I doubt he would really kill me. He loves our cooking and we are best friends."

"Yaaa... just stop daydreaming and pay more attention."

"Okay, fiinneeee…" Jana sighed. Behind them they heard Fran walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Jana... why you blushing?" Fran pulled a stool from the bench and then sat on it.

Kristina turned around to Fran and then pointed her thumb at Jana, "Don't worry about it Fran, just a girls' thing."

"You dream about Yamamoto all the time."

"Yeah, but not when I'm cooking for VARIA!"

"Aah, I get it now..." Fran lifted up a finger, "you both ditched your boyfriends to come hang out with us Varia! We're a lot better than them aren't we?"

"Well I certainly like to come and see how cute and big you've gotten. Family and friends are also very important," Jana admitted.

"SO WE ARE BETTER THEN THEM!" a mocking smile came across Fran's face.

"Fran... Seriously... you're even. We like to visit Varia, but we also like to spend time with our boyfriends and everyone else," Jana sighed.

"Now, now, Fran, we still like everyone else at Japan right? It's the same thing when you go see Mukuro every now and then."

"No it's not..." Fran shook his head.

"He doesn't understand..." Jana shook her head then looked at Fran again, "Fran, why don't you go hang out with Bel?"

"But, Bel-senpai keeps hitting me..." he puffed his cheeks out.

"Fran, we're busy here. You can go annoy someone else," Jana shooed him off.

"VOOOOIII! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA BE DONE?!" Squalo burst the doors open and yelled across the room.

"Shit," Kristina swore under her breath.

"SQUALO, HOLD ON ALREADY! WE'LL BE DONE IN LIKE 15 MINUTES!" Jana began to panic a little.

"VOI FINE! BUT HURRY UP!"

"Ishishi… Captain give them a break they're almost done. If you rush them they could poison your food," Bel warned him.

"They wouldn't do that," Squalo looked at Bel.

"Maybe not your sister, but I know Jana could do it in a heartbeat...ishishi..."

"That's cause my sister is better then yours..." Squalo bragged.

"Hn?" Bel raised an eyebrow which no one could see.

"Captain~ that's not very nice to be insulting our sister," Fran spun around on the stool.

"I said mine was better, not that Jana sucks," Squalo folded his arms.

"DID YOU JUST SAY I SUCK?!" Jana slammed the knife on to the counter.

"Ishishi. There she goes. I've warned u before not to get her mad."

"SQUALO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?! I CAN STOP MAKING YOU FOOD! FOR HELL'S SAKE I CAN OCCASIONALLY POISON IT," Jana roared at him.

"Jana calm down. Squalo why did you have to go and make her mad?" Kristina spun around.

"VOI what did I do?" Squalo shrugged with his arms.

Jana kept shouting at him, "YOU DID EVERYTHING! YOU SAID I SUCK A-"

"OH MY GOD Jana stop flipping out!" Kristina stood in front of Jana and blocked her from Squalo.

"Jana~ Captain didn't say anything," Fran hunched his shoulders over.

Xanxus casually walked into the room and kicked Squalo on to the floor. "Oi, where's the food, woman?"

"We're nearly done don't worry..." Kristina waved her hand slightly.

"Ishishi... that was like watching reality TV."

"Bel shut up and Xanxus, five more minutes," Jana kept turning around.

Marmon walked in too, "What's with all the racket? I'm trying to count my money."

"Captain just made Jana mad but she's better now and they're almost finished dinner," Fran raised his arms in celebration.

"Oh god, you had to go and do that. You know she's known to be the second Belphegor, right Squalo?" Marmon looked at him. Squalo remained silent because he was face first on the floor.

"I'll just leave you guys... come on Jana we're nearly done," Kristina walked over to the stove.

"...I still think you said I suck."

Xanxus, Bel and Marmon left the room, leaving Kristina, Jana, Fran and an unmoving Squalo. "Nee~ Jana," Fran broke the silence.

"What?" Jana didn't bother looking at him.

"How does it feel to have a boyfriend?"

"...Um...Fran why do you want to know something like that?" Jana continued to chop the vegetables.

"I don't know, because..." Fran shrugged with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

"Well, I guess it feels nice to know that you have someone that loves you," Jana answered.

"I love you..." Fran's voice still had no emotion.

"Well, that's because I'm your sister. I mean someone other then family. Gokudera is a really nice guy and is fun to be around. So having a boyfriend or girlfriend, in your case, is also like having a really close friend," Jana explained.

"So if there was another girl I liked, would that mean I would want her to be my girlfriend?" Fran repeated.

"Yes, exactly," Jana nodded.

"Then Kristina, will you be my girlfriend?"

"EH?!" Kristina spun around with the kitchen knife in her hand.

"No Fran, not like that. You don't want to marry her..." Jana sighed as though she saw it coming.

"Yeah, I'm already taken," Kristina was just in an awkward situation, so her voice was awkward.

"Then who else is there?" Fran asked.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Oh shiz the food. Fran, we'll talk about this later," Jana rushed over to the oven.

"When later?" Fran leaned forward and swung on the chair.

"Fran, this is not the time right now, as we don't want to burn the food. But could you please tell everyone dinner's ready."

"OK~" Fran stood up, dragged the stool away and then walked out the door.

"Come on lets go get the food and set up," Kristina carried plates over to the table.

**Eating at dinner:**

"Bel-senpai why do people call Jana the second Belphegor like Mammon said?" Fran asked.

"Ishishi... that's because, Froggy, what she did when we where little and now," he answered.

"Like what?" Fran asked again.

"Well for example when she-"

"BEL THAT IS NOT A DINNER TOPIC!" she stood up from her chair. Bel gave her his signature smirk as Jana glared back at him.

"VOI DO NOT FIGHT!"

"Can we not have ONE peaceful dinner for once?" Kristina stopped eating and then pointed her knife at Bel. There was an awkward silence...

"This is some really good steak..." Lussuria broke the silence.

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"How long are you two staying here?" Fran asked Kristina.

"Probably about two weeks," she shrugged.

"By the way, where's Levi?" Jana asked.

"Levi just went on a mission a few days ago, he wont be back for three weeks," Marmon continued to count his money.

"Well, at least we don't have that octopus around for a month," Bel kept eating.

"Cause Levi-san is the weakest out of all of us," Fran took a huge bite out of his steak.

"So you sent him?" Kristina questioned. Squalo nodded at her.

"Well you did something useful at least," Jana rolled her eyes.

"Heeeyyy, Jana!" Kristina was clearly on the verge of laughing.

"WHAT!?" Jana started to become annoyed.

"I just got a message from Gokudera he says he misses you," Kristina teased. A long bright red blush leaked across Jana's face.

"Ishishishi, look who's blushing."

"Jana's bluuushing nee-"

"SHUT UP!" Jana dropped everything and hid her face in her hands.

"DAMMIT KRISTINA WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Squalo stood up and gestured to her.

"I. Hate. You," Jana mumbled and Kristina grinned. "I bet you, Yamamoto built this little shrine room with all these photos of you and him and he's looking at half the day," she looked up and smirked.

"You..." Kristina glared at her.

"VOOOIIIII!" Squalo wailed as he leaped over the table and grabbed Kristina.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Kristina dropped everything and shouted at him. Suddenly Squalo raised his fist and punched her in the face. She fell of her chair while a little bit of blood dripped out of her nose.

She cupped it with her hand, "WHAT THE HELL SQUALO?!

"You shouldn't hurt your sister, Captain," Fran raised a finger clicked his tongue.

"Ishishi...and you told Jana and I not to fight."

"WE'RE NOT FIGHTING; I JUST PUNCHED HER FOR BEING AN IDIOT!" Squalo turned his head around and shouted at Bel.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Kristina screamed at him.

"SHUT UP!" He punched Kristina again but this time she was knocked out.

"That's pretty mean Squalo. Though I'm not arguing," Jana cut up her steak.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME EAT IN PEACE!" Xanxus silenced them all as Squalo began to drag Kristina out of the room.

"Well then, that's two people out of the room," Marmon let out a sigh of relief.

"Now we can eat in peace..." Fran announced with his usual monotonous voice and began to chow down on his food.

"Haha... the funny thing is Kristina was the first to ask why it is so hard for us to eat in peace..." Jana chuckled.

"Can we finish our previous conversation before dinner now?" Fran stopped and looked at Jana from across the table.

"No. Now is not the time, especially after what happened."

**After dinner: **

Fran sat next to Kristina's bed and murmured to himself, "Maybe if Jana won't tell me, then she will." He heard Kristina's phone vibrate. Fran picked it up and then read the message:

_"Hey how's my kawaii girlfriend doing with Varia? Oh btw, how's Squalo, did he catch Slenderman? Say hi to him 4 me! :D"_

_-Yamamoto_

"Hmmm... should I reply..." Fran murmured again but then suddenly heard people outside rushing. He placed the phone back where it was, "Oh well, I can do it next time."

-END OF CHAPTER-

* * *

**Hey it's HeartHayato. This is chapter 2 that we wrote so hope you enjoyed it. :D Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Karaoke

Boys. Boys with girlfriends. Boys with girlfriends knowing that they're gonna be gone for a while makes them lonely. Gokudera and Yamamoto feel this way, now let's step into the world of two boys alone with absent girlfriends….

"…It's so quiet….." Gokudera mumbled while he sat in the kotatsu with his face planted on the table. He also had a mandarin next to him that he slowly nibbled on.

"Then do something…." Yamamoto was clearly bored as well. He was lying on under the kotatsu with a manga in his hands that he wasn't really reading and eating cookies.

"There's nothing to do because Jana's not here….." Gokudera sulked.

"Kristina's not here either….." Yamamoto's phone vibrated next to him on the floor. "Hn?" He looked at the message.

_herro, is fran~ cn i ask yu a questn? Hw dos t fil 2 hav a grlfnd?_

Yamamoto pulled a blank face and then looked at Gokudera over his shoulder, "Hey Gokudera…."

"What?"

"I'm having trouble reading this….."

"Who's it from?" Gokudera asked as he put out his hand, telling Yamamoto to give him the phone.

"It says Fran in the text but it's Kristina's number so I'm not so sure."

"Let me see it." Gokudera stared at the screen for several moments. "Something about Fran and a question regarding relationships…but his spelling sucks…Do you think Fran and Kristina are playing a prank?"

Yamamoto was confused and asked, "not sure, should I reply?"

"I dunno, just answer him with something like: 'You can't really describe it….'" Gokudera was also unsure though.

"You sure?"

"If it were Fran he'd probably reply with: 'Why can't you describe it?'" Gokudera said then pulled an excalibur face.

Still unsure Yamamoto asked, "If it was Kristina?"

Gokudera replied, "then she would probably answer for you."

"Yeah Ok, thanks." Yamamoto took back his cell, wrote his response and sent it. "How do you know this stuff anyway?"

"Well isn't it obvious? As Juudaime's right hand man I must know this. A baseball idiot like you wouldn't know," Gokudera answered in a smug voice. Yamamoto just laughed and thanked him anyway.

Gokudera asked, "got a reply yet?"

"No…" In his hand, Yamamoto's phone beeps. "Oh wait never mind I just got one."

_wy u sy tat? Shodnt u no?_

Yamamoto pulled another blank face and looked back over his shoulder towards Gokudera. "….Gokudera I can't read it."

"Oh my fucking god is his spelling that bad? Give me the phone…." Gokudera held out his hand requesting the phone. Yamamoto passed it and Gokudera read the text.

While Gokudera deciphered the text message, Yamamoto rolled over, stole a piece of his mandarin and began to eat it.

Gokudera said, "He's asking why you don't know."

"Ok umm….because love can't be described in words?" Yamamoto shrugged his shoulders and put his hands up with an 'I-guess' expression.

Gokudera shrugged, "Nuuuuh…" He then realised the missing piece, "HEY DID YOU STEAL A PIECE OF MANDARIN?!"

Yamamoto chuckled and passed a cookie over his shoulder, "here have a cookie to replace it."

Gokudera glared at him as he passed back the phone. "Here's your cell I typed your response." He ate the cookie. Yamamoto thanked him. Gokudera then asked, "hey, why do you even like Kristina?"

Yamamoto sent the text then answered. "Well….she's cute….she's kind and all that…and she likes me, I like her too. Why do you like Jana?"

"She's pretty, fun, we enjoy similar things and we both like each other as well. Did he send you a response?" Gokudera asked. Yamamoto's cellphone beeped in his hands.

_dat maeks no sens wtsver_

Yamamoto was becoming annoyed and asked, "how does Fran have Kristina's phone anyway?"

"Maybe he stole it…" Gokudera suggested.

"Who knows…." The phone then rang and Yamamoto answered. "Hello?"

"YAMAMOTO I'M SO SORRY! I WAS ASLEEP AND FRAN TOOK THE PHONE! DID HE DO ANYTHING ANNOYING?!" Kristina shouted through the phone worried.

Yamamoto asked, "umm... well has Jana or you been talking to him about love relationships at that age?"

"Well, he kinda came out of nowhere to us before dinner about boyfriends and girlfriends etc. Then he had the wrong idea nd asked me to be his girlfriend..." Kristina answered through the phone.

Yamamoto exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

Gokudera fell back and started rolling on the floor laughing. "BAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kristina interjected and finished explaining. "Wait I'm not finished. We corrected him and so he asked more questions but Jana wasn't answering because she thought he was still to young to have that kind of talk. So he probably came to ask me and then found my phone to ask you. So what did he say?"

"Pretty much the same thing…" Yamamoto said.

Through the other end of the phone you could here Squalo shouting, "VOI! KRISTINA YOU UP YET?!"

Kristina turned her head from the phone and answered. "Wait Squalo! 5 minutes ok?!"

"Fine~" Squalo said and walked out of the room and from earshot.

Kristina then turned back to the phone and told Yamamoto, "I promise it won't happen again, sorry if he caused trouble."

"No, no…it's fine.." Yamamoto was stilled shocked though at what had happened...

Kristina said, "Yeah…ok…bye bye."

"Bye bye" Yamamoto hung up and looked back over his shoulder at Gokudera who had gotten up from laughing and was sitting normally under the katatsu again, with his cheek resting against his hand with a bored expression on his face, as he ate the rest of the mandarin. "That was awkward…"

"Why would Fran be interested in _that_? I understand why they didn't answer though…" Gokudera asked.

"He was probably just curious because his sister and her best friend both have boyfriends."

Tsuna suddenly walked into the room that the two bored and confused boys were in. "Hey, Reborn sent me to meet you guys, to distract you from your absent girlfriends. He said we're going somewhere with everyone."

Gokudera asked "where are we going?"

Cheerfully Tsuna said "to karaoke, c'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah sure, there's nothing to do here anyway," Yamamoto said sort of pleased that he at least had something interesting to do.

"Yeah…." Tsuna said, "and what was that about Fran?"

"Fran was just messing around with Kristina's phone. It's nothing, Juudaime," Gokudera reassured Tsuna.

"So are you two coming or not?" Tsuna asked.

**AT KAROKE:**

Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin and Lambo stepped of stage off the stage from singing.

Tsuna grinned and congratulated them. "You were awesome!"

"Thank you," Kyoko said as she sat down.

"Tsuna-san! You're next!" Haru said with a smile after she sat down.

Tsuna complained, "m-me?! I can't sing!"

"Dame-Tsuna, go or I'll shoot you." Leon transformed into a gun and Reborn pointed it at him.

Tsuna shouted, "HHIIIIIII! DON'T SHOOT!" He then walked on stage. When Tsuna was ready, the DJ asked what he wanted to sing. "Uhhh...I'll sing 21 Guns by Green Day...please..." he replied.

"Tsuna-san so cool!" Haru said with a big smile.

Kyoko cheered him on with a smile. "Tsuna-kun, do your best!"

**SONG STARTS PLAYING:**

Tsuna started singing in a really bad voice. "Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating….?"

**30 seconds later:  
**  
Everyone in the karaoke club joined in during the chorus. "ONE, 21 GUNS LAY DOWN ARMS, GIVE UP THE FIGHT. ONE, 21 GUNS THROW UP YOUR ARMS INTO THE SKY, YOU AND I!"

…

Tsuna stepped off stage.

Haru congratulated him, "Tsuna-san! That was amazing!"

Kyoko did the same, "it really was!" A huge blush then grew across Tsuna's face.

Reborn then said, "Gokudera, Yamamoto, you two are next."

"Good luck," Tsuna said with a smile.

When the two stepped onto the stage the DJ asked what they wanted to sing. Gokudera replied, "we'll sing Listen to the Stereo by GOING UNDER GROUND" In an okay voice he sang. "Listen to the stereo! Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!"

Also in an okay voice Yamamoto sang, "Haiyaku..let's play again!"

Every joined in during the chorus again. "LISTEN TO THE STEREO! TONIGHT! TONIGHT! TONIGHT! ITSUMO, KUREYA BRAND NEW BEAT!" When the song finished Gokudera and Yamamoto stepped off of the stage.

Reborn then asked, "nice job. So, who's next?"

Ryohei suddenly walked into the karaoke club. "SASAGAWA RYOHEI HAS ARRIVED TO THE EXTREME!" he shouted.

Irritated, Gokudera said, "then I guess it's the turf-head..."

When Ryohei stepped onto the stage, the DJ asked what he wanted to sing. Ryohei shouted a reply, "I WILL BE EXTREMELY SINGING BOYS AND GIRLS BY LM.C!"

**THE MUSIC STARTED**

In a surprisingly good voice Ryohei sang, "BOYS AND GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS! BOYS AND GIRLS KEEP IT REAL!" Four times.

**The song ended****  
****  
Lots of applause**

Tsuna whispered to Kyoko, "I didn't know Onii-san was this good…"

Kyoko whispered back, "he can sing well when he wants to. Surprising isn't it?"

"If only that Old Hag was here, she'd marry him right now?" Lambo said with a smile.

"Lambo!" I-pin shouted, "you can't do that!"

Ryohei walked over to the table and asked, "did someone say something about Hana?"

Surprised, Tsuna shouted a question, "DID HE JUST CALL KUROKAWA BY HER FIRST NAME!?"

"You didn't tell me you were going out with Hana!" Kyoko exclaimed to her brother.

"Umm…." Ryohei said nervously looking back and forth at everyone.

"Now that means Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto AND Onii-san all have girlfriends…" Tsuna said.

Gokudera interjected, "Juudaime, please remember you're dating Sasagawa."

Tsuna responded, "Yes I know but I didn't know this many people had relationships already!"

"C'mon! We're teenagers, it's not THAT big of a thing," Yamamoto said.

"Haru feels very lonely right now…" Haru sulked.

**EXTREME AWKWARD SILENCE…..**

* * *

**Hey guys! It's leextremekid here! How was your day today? :D**

**Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

**Chapter 4**

Fran has been interrupted from talking about love to Yamamoto. What will his reaction be?

Squalo walked into Kristina's room and shouted, "VOI KRISTINA, IT'S BEEN FIVE MINUTES YOU DONE YET?"

After putting away her cell she replied, "ya, ya..."

"WELL THEN GET OUT HERE CAUSE YOUR CLEANING UP THIS MORNING!" Squalo was becoming annoyed as she was taking too long. Kristina shouted back at him asking why her and he asked her what she thought.

Kristina answered, "I DUNNO?!"

"OMFG YOU'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH YAMAMOTO SO MUCH, HE MADE YOU STUPID!" Squalo was annoyed enough but now he was extremely irritated

"I ALWAYS WAS STUPID," shouted back Kristina.

The two were so loud that it could be heard from many rooms relatively close to the one they were in. Xanxus was becoming annoyed with all the shouting this early in the morning, "SHUT UUUUUUUUUP!"

Squalo tried to calm himself down so that he wouldn't be hit by Xanxus. "Why were you on the phone just then?" Kristina answered him nervously that she was talking to Yamamoto. "VOI SEE, THAT'S NOT WHY YOUR HERE!"

"NO, it's cause Fran stole my phone and starting talking to him about... stuff..." Kristina explained.

Squalo asked, "what stuff..."

"Stuff..."

"VOI! WHAT STUFF..."

"Stuff only boys talk about..."

Squalo, made a poker face. "Meet you at breakfast..." He walked out awkwardly. Kristina got up and went to breakfast. When she arrived in the dining room Jana was already there.

Jana greeted her, "hey Kristina"

"Hey Jana..." Kristina replied. Jana told her that she heard about what Fran did. She said that she was sorry and probably should have been paying more attention to him. "Umm... that's ok. Is Lussuria cooking breakfast?" Kristina responded.

"Ya, he said he's making something special. Whatever that means..." Jana said.

Kristina responded sort of confused, "ok? ..."

Fran walked into the room. Jana ran up to Fran, "FRAN! Apologise to Kristina."

"... Will you tell me?" Fran asked.

Getting slightly annoyed at him Jana shouted, "FRAN!"

"Fine... Sorry Kristina..."

"It's all right Fran, as long as you don't do it again…" Kristina responded to his apology.

Fran asked, "by the way Kristina, your boyfriend is boring, why do you like him?"

Jana was getting annoyed at him now, "FRAN!"

Awkwardly, Kristina replied to Fran's question, "he's a nice guy... we're both dumb and air headed... we do stuff together... he likes me; I like him...simple as that."

"I still don't get it," Fran said

"THEN GOOGLE 'LOVE IS...' AND STOP BOTHERING US!" Jana was really annoyed at Fran now.

Squalo walked in. "Google what?" Kristina swore under her breath.

Jana said the first thing that came to her mind, "SQUALO! Oh...um... just... FAMILY BUSINESS! Don't worry." Squalo was very confused but didn't say anything. Out of nowhere, Fran asked if Squalo ever had a girlfriend.

Jana and Kristina shouted at him, "FRAN!"

"... Jana... what have you or Kristina been teaching him?" Squalo was now very confused about what was happening.

Kristina shouted to prove her innocence, "WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!" She throws her arms up.

Jana did the same, "HE WAS JUST ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS, HE WAS JUST CURIOUS!" She also throws her arms up. Squalo went silent and looked at Fran.

"Kaichou~ answer me~"

Lussuria walked in. "Answer what?"

Kristina, Jana and Squalo all swore as they did not want him in this conversation, "SHIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"What have you four been talking about," asked Lussuria.

Fran said to himself, "Maybe he'll answer..." Then to Lussuria, "have you ever had a girlfriend? And if you have what is it like?"

Kristina, Jana and Squalo shouted at him, "FRRAAAAAN!"

Fran ignored them. "Answer me."

"Oooo... My little Fran is growing up…" Lussuria put his hands together and had almost a motherly tone to his voice.

Jana made an excalibur face. "First of all, he's not your Fran and second of all, that just doesn't sound right."

"VOI! Because Lussuria is an okama, he can't have a girlfriend..." Awkwardly, Squalo tried to explain to Fran about Lussuria. Fran then asked if Lussuria ever had a boyfriend.

Lussuria responded to the question, "No, no my dear Fran, I haven't." So Fran then asked what he thought love was.

Marmon walked into the dining room during the question and said, "love is money."

Bel walks in then turns to Marmon, "what?"

Marmon continued to explain it to Fran, "if you want to know love Fran, then it is money. EVERYTHING revolves around money." Kristina, Jana, Bel, Squalo and Lussuria raised an eyebrow at Marmon.

"For example, you can make money with it from-" Marmon was cut off.

Jana, the one who cut him off, shouted at him, "MARMON, SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE GO THERE, HE IS TOO YOUNG! Fran, can I have this talk with you in like 6 years or something." Lussuria walked out of the room and then back in with food.

Fran complained, "but Jana- that's too far away…"

Kristina said, "hmm... _'LIGHT BULB' DING DING DING!'_ If you REALLY want to know THAT badly you can ask Bianchi!"

Lussuria complained in a comically sad voice and made a big frown, "What about me!"

Marmon said, "No Lussuria, no."

Bel then said what he thought it was, "Fran, love is when you really want to kill someone."

Fran, "Bel-senpai, that's hate."

Xanxus was getting very pissed at this topic and just wanted to eat breakfast, "GET OFF THIS TOPIC OR I'LL CRUSH ALL OF YOUR FACES!"

Jana, Kristina, Squalo, Lussuria, Marmon, Bel and Fran, "… !"

"... what are we having for breakfast," Kristina asked trying not to make Xanxus anymore pissed.

Lussuria responded almost completely back to normal, "Let's see... bagels, toast, pancakes, cereal, eggs, bacon and fruit."

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU made all that," Jana asked very surprised Lussuria responded with a big smile and a nod. Jana was now even more surprised but also impressed as the food looked really good.

"GIVE ME THE BACON!" Xanxus shouted and grabbed it from Lussuria.

Squalo wanted some too and shouted back, "VOOIII! DONT HOG THE BACON!"

"SHUT UP TRASH I DO WHAT I WANT!" Xanxus was already pissed and Squalo just made it worse. He threw an empty plate at Squalo's face. **_SMASH!_** SQUALO IS KNOCKED OUT AND FALLS OFF HIS CHAIR!

Jana said really worried, "Ohhhh crap…"

"Ishishishi, you deserved that capta-" Bel was cut off and got hit in the face.

Kristina was now irritated, "OH MY GOD! GUYS SHUT UP!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" As the shouting began to escalate, Xanxus became extremely pissed and threw a wine bottle at Kristina's head. She falls on the ground knocked out.

"XANXUS CALM DOWN! And why the hell would you have wine at this time of day?" Jana shouted trying to calm Xanxus down. He threw a plate thrown at her head but she blocked with illusionary wall. Marmon, Fran, Lussuria and Jana ate silently for the next hour.

**After breakfast when everything was cleaned up:**

Lussuria said, "ara, that was the most silent breakfast ever..."

Bel asked, "ishishi, I wonder where the captain and Kristina are…"

"They're on the ground. Meh, they'll be fine," Marmon said as he didn't care at all.

Fran asked still interested at not fazed at all by the previous incident, "neh Xanxus- what do you think love i-"

Xanxus was still pissed and cut him off, "ENOUGH!" He got out his gun and shot Fran's head.

Fran fell on the ground with a burnt hat. "Owwww..."

"Ishishi... I guess we're having barbecued frog for lunch..." Bel said.

"XANXUS!" Jana shouted at him and dodged his blow. Then annoyed she said to Bel, "Bel, don't you think you should be a little kinder to him... and Fran are you ok?"

Marmon got bored so he walked out of room. "I'm not getting involved in this fight."

Fran said 'ow' again so Jana dragged him to his bed. "Just... stay there..."

**Back in the room where everyone is gone:**

Kristina said shakily, "Heeeeey... guuuuys...anyone theeeere..."

"No one...is...heeere..." Squalo also said shakily

"I got a concussion..."

Squalo responded, "Stupid boss...no..."

Kristina asked, "what?"

Squalo shouted, "IT'S All YOUR FAULT!"

Lussuria walked into dining room and asked, "oh since when were you two there?" Squalo and Kristina were both silent.

-END OF CHAPTER-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter XD Please continue to read and review. =]**

**-HeartHayato**

**PS: if u were wondering why we alternate with writing messages, it's not because we each write out our own chapter. It's just because we take turns finalizing a chapter but we write the chapters themselves totally together.**


	5. Chapter 5: Beach!

Kristina and Jana spent the day at the beach with Varia. Well, it was fun. But some happenings were a little unexpected…

"Boss~" Fran's voice travelled with the breeze, "what are you doing just sitting around?"

"That's none of your business," Xanxus kept his eyes shut.

"VOOIII! HURRY UP OR WELL START WITHOUT YOU!" Squalo called to Fran in the water.

"C'mon it doesn't matter, we don't need him anyway," Bel let out a small chuckle.

"LET'S GO!" Kristina jumped up with joy and began skipping on the sand.

"Have we brought everything to the beach?" Jana asked.

"Yeah, I think so... WAIT what about the food?!" Kristina stopped skipping and spun around to face Jana.

"Right here," Jana gestured to a cooler. "XANXUS YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANNA COME WE'RE COOKING A BBQ!" she then called out to Xanxus.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO COME IN THE WATER?!" Squalo yelled across the shore.

"NO THANKS, WE'LL BE JUST FINE!" Jana waved at him from the barbeque.

"WE'RE GONNA HAV SOOO MUCH FUN THAT WE'LL SHOVE IT IN YOUR FACES!" Squalo tossed a ball up.

"HAVE A GOOD TIME!" Kristina yelled back at him.

"SHUT UP TRASH IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Xanxus picked up a bottle of wine and hurled it towards Kristina.

"Squalo!" Jana called out, "why don't you just catch a nice big fish that we can cook!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Xanxus shouted at her again.

Then Jana turned to Xanxus, "Xanxus, if you're the one trying to sleep shouldn't you be quiet? And besides, we're at the beach we can be as loud as we want." Xanxus picked up another bottle and chucked it towards them.

Fran sat in a floatie in the water daydreaming under the hot sun. Suddenly, Bel threw knives straight at Fran's head, "Ishishi, oi Fran. What's up with you so down in the dumps?"

"Because you guys dragged me out here to the beach, what the hell is up with that?" Fran layed back in the floatie.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You do realise that soon were gonna get arrested ne~"

"You do realise that I will cut u for being so stupid," Bel pulled out another knife out of nowhere.

"How am I being stupid? It's just common knowledge considering we're like right out in the open so anyone can see us..."

"Ishishi...no, I was wrong. You're a complete idiot. You didn't even think once that the genius thought of that possibility already," Bel's grin grew wider.

"Then what did u do? Wait, you killed them didn't you?" Fran raised his eyebrow as Bel let out another laugh.

"We're Varia, my dear Fran. No one can hurt us," Lussuria walked up to them through the water.

"They won't know..." Fran folded his arms.

"Stop worrying about that and come play," Bel said.

"I don't feel like playing..." Fran began to swim away in the floatie.

"Why not?" Lussuria asked.

"Because I'm betting Bel's definition of play is different from mine..." Fran kept swimming.

Suddenly, Squalo jumped out of the water with a giant tuna in his hand, "VOI! I CAUGHT A GIANT TUNA!"

"GREAT, BRING IT UP HERE SO WE CAN COOK IT, SQUALO!" Kristina gave him a thumbs up.

"WOOHOO! NICE JOB!" Jana hopped with joy. Squalo gave them the tuna and went away.

"Hey did Gokudera ever tell u that when they went to the future, Future Squalo showed up at Vongola Base with a gigantic tuna?" Kristina chuckled.

"Yeah, he did. Did Yamamoto ever mention that he got beat up?" Jana pulled a smile across her face.

"No... what happened?" Kristina looked at her.

"Nothing, never mind," Jana was on the verge of laughter.

"I'm gonna ask him when we get back..." Kristina gave Jana a suspicious look and Jana laughed.

"FINISH COOKING THE FISH, WOMEN!" Xanxus interrupted them.

"So you are awake," a smirk appeared on Jana's face.

"Xanxus~ if you're gonna keep throwing bottles at us...you're gonna get the smallest portion," Kristina poked her tongue at him evilly.

Bel overheared the conversation and said, "Ohhh wow, now she's done it..."

"SHUT UP!" Xanxus ordered as he threw another bottle at her. Except this time Kristina threw it back with her tongue still out.

"Umm..." Jana hesitated, "you probably shouldn't have done that... Teasing is one thing but, food is whole different story with Xanxus..."

Lussuria walked up to them, "She's right you know. When you girls aren't around I'm the one dealing with food so I should know..."

Xanxus stood up from his chair and began to walk away, "Tell me when the food's done." Lussuria, Jana and Kristina were silenced and pulled poker faces.

"Well, he went easy..." Lussuria shrugged.

"Ishishi, so is the fish done?" Bel walked up to them.

"Bel-senpai~ I know what you're thinking..." Fran followed Bel.

"Hm?" Bel's voice full of doubt, doubting that he knew.

"If the fish was done you'd quickly make us eat it before boss gets back," Fran raised his finger as though he had just proved a point.

"Bull crap, I wouldn't do that," Bel turned around and ignored him.

"VOI. YA SO WOULD!" Squalo rasied his voice as he lined up.

"Well too bad for you, it's not done yet…." Jana flipped over a piece of tuna.

"Yeah, probably another few minutes left, you can wait here though," Kristina poked a piece of tuna with a skewer.

"Well well, what's going on here?" an unfamiliar (or familiar) man walked up to the group.

"Excuse me, is there something you need?" Jana looked at the random guy.

_His hat's blocking his face so I can't see who it is, but that voice sounds familiar..."W_hat's your name?" Kristina asked him. The guy took off his hat and his identity startled everyone.

"DINO!?" Kristina stopped.

"BUCKING BRONCO?!" Squalo raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, Dino-san~" Fran waved at him.

"Oh look, another Mafioso," Bel wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Dino! How've you been?" Kristina was happy to see him.

"Yeah, I've been good."

"So why are you here?" Jana turned around to ask, then turned back to finishing the fish.

"Well, I heard you two came to visit so I wanted to say hi to Kristina and her best friend, but when I went to Varia Castle there was a note to say you went to the beach. So I checked all the local beaches until I found you guys," Dino explained with a smile and relieved that he didn't have to search anymore.

"Oh..." Kristina said finishing off the last bits of fish.

Squalo shouted pretty annoyed. "VOOII! YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN US A WARNING!"

"Yeah…sorry about that." Dino apologised while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry," Kristina reassured everyone, "he's still clumsy Dino."

"Yeah so anyway...want some fish?" Jana asked as she started to fill plates with the tuna.

Fran cheered as emotionlessly as Kristen Stewart. "Yaaaaay it's done~"

"Someone go get Xanxus or we may all just die here," Jana asked as she waved her arm towards the direction he was in.

"I'll go then," Bel said as he walked away.

Fran asked confused, "...Hey where's Marmon?"

"Now that you mention it..." Kristina said.

Jana stopped everything and told everyone, "if I remember when I went to get him….."

***FLASHBACK***

"Hey Marmon, you coming?" Jana asked as she knocked on his bedroom door.

"No, I have to go meet Reborn and the others somewhere," Marmon replied sounding really annoyed. "They better be paying me for this..."

"Ok then…" Jana walked off.

***FLASHBACK END***

"But when the Arcobaleno meet, isn't there usually something really big happening?" Dino asked with a hint of worry in his voice as he grabbed a plate.

"Maybe they're just throwing a party..." Fran suggested.

Jana disagreed as she put more pieces of tuna on plates, "probably not..."

Bel walked back with Xanxus tagging along from behind. "Ishishi, I'm back with the boss."

"GIVE ME A PLATE!" Xanxus grabbed a plate out of Jana's hands and walked off as he sat down and ate his food.

"...Ok then..." Jana said.

Kristina added to the previous conversation regarding the Arcobaleno. "They're probably discussing something that happened in the future with them dying and the details or something..."

"I wonder why now though," Dino takes a plate of fish from Kristina, "thanks."

"But that was ages ago..." Squalo said also taking a plate and began eating.

"Nee~ why should we butt into the Arcobalenos' business anyway?" Fran asked confused, patiently waiting for food.

"Because the Arcobaleno only meet up when something really important is happening," Lussuria explained to Fran as he took his plate.

Jana asked, "is there a new enemy or something?"

"If there was Marmon would've known," Kristina said.

"They're probably just having a party..." Fran said it as if he already knew. He then took a plate, walked away to sit down, and began to eat.

"Maybe this isn't something we should b worrying about so much. C'mon, we're at the beach! Lets just enjoy ourselves." Dino smiled as he began to eat his tuna.

* * *

**WOOHOO! FIFTH CHAPTER IS DOOOOONE! Yay! :D**

**-leextremekid**


	6. Chapter 6: Party

**Chapter 6:**

While everyone is at the beach, Marmon arrived at the meeting. Let's see what they where really doing…

Marmon arrived on private island and knocked on the mansion door.

Yuni opened the door to greet him. "Hello, you're the last to arrive."

"Yuni? What's going on?" Marmon asked confused.

Yuni smiled and just gestured inside. "It's a surprise just for all us Arcobaleno, come in." Marmon nodded and walked inside. In the next room over, there was a large circular table and all the other arcobaleno were there eating cookies.

"Hey Marmon," Fong grinned while he took a bite out of a cookie.

"Oi Marmon, what took you so long?" Reborn asked also eating one on Yuni's cookies.

Marmon responded with irritation in his voice. "Well for one thing, I LIVE IN ITALY! And also everyone was going to the beach so I had to tell them I couldn't go..." He walked over to the table and took a seat.

"How are the girls going?" Reborn asked.

"Fine I guess, lots of ... interesting things have been happening down there..." Marmon was pulling an awkward face that you could only tell by the position of his mouth. Reborn was confused and you could see it in his facial expressions.

"Hey, why did you drag us down here anyway? I have to go and finish my research on a new weapon..." Verde was becoming impatient from waiting.

Skull shouted to Reborn, "that's right Reborn! I'm busy working for the Carcassa Famiglia!" He took a bite from a whole bunch of cookies afterwards.

"And look who's the one stuffing their face the most with cookies...kora!" Colonello pointed out with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Fong tried to prevent a fight, "now, now, let's not argue about this. Yuni invited us all here, why don't we just enjoy ourselves?"

"Since all of us Arcobaleno are together, can't we have some fun together once in a while?" Yuni asked. Marmon gave a death glare to everyone but Yuni. Though you couldn't see his eyes, you could still tell what he was doing.

Reborn shouted over the table towards Skull, "SKULL! Go get us drinks. You know what we all like."

"B-but-"

"NO COMPLAINING! KORA!" Colonello also shouted across the table. Skull sluggishly walked off into the kitchen.

Marmon took a cookie and began to eat it. "So there is nothing going on that is dangerous? We're just throwing a party?"

Yuni smiled and responded, "Yep!"

"Why?"

"Because apparently we're just celebrating the fact that we're not gonna be dying in ten years..." Verde said sarcastically, still irritated that he had to stop his research for a while.

"How distasteful..." Marmon mumbled.

Colonello shouted back at him, "Marmon, don't be so stingy, kora!"

Skull walked back with everyones drinks on a tray. "I'm back!"

"Well pass the drinks out..." Reborn said. Skull frowned and handed out all the drinks. Reborn took a sip of his and then asked Marmon, "so why were you so hesitant with the happenings in Varia?"

"I don't know if it has to do with Jana and Kristina arriving but Fran's been asking a lot of questions..." Marmon answered, taking another bite of his cookie.

"What type of questions?" asked Fong.

"Anything dangerous?" Colonello added.

"No not really, its just dumb that its bothering him so much?"

"Yamamoto and Gokudera told me he was asking them about relationships..." Reborn said still slightly confused. Skull just sat in his sheet shocked about what Reborn said.

"WHAT THE HELL, KORA!"

Fong said, "that is... out of the ordinary..."

"Weird kid..." Verde added.

"Any questions you know he asked specifically?" Yuni asked.

Marmon replied, "he was asking Squalo if he ever had a girlfriend. Then he asked everyone what they thought love was."

Skull asked, "isn't he a little young to be asking about that?"

"That's what Jana was trying to say to him but he just continued. Then when he asked bossu he got shot in the head."

"Oh no! Is he all right?" Yuni asked really worried for Fran.

"Yeah he's perfectly fine; he went to the beach today," Marmon reassured Yuni then took another bite of his cookie.

Yuni sighed, "well that's good."

Reborn also added, "and Gokudera told me that Fran asked Kristina to be his girlfriend after getting the wrong idea..." Verde fell back and started rolling all over the floor laughing.

"What was his reaction?" Colonello asked also on the verge of laughter.

"A mixture of emotions..." Reborn said, as he bit down on another cookie.

"Like what?" Fong asked and he also took a bite of another cookie.

"Well Gokudera burst into laughter while Yamamoto was just shocked. I heard though that after Kristina and Jana explained that Fran had the wrong idea he became even more curious and that's when he started asking everyone else."

Verde was still rolling on the floor, continuously laughing.

"I think that kid needs to get his brain checked out." Skull said almost concerned, as he started another cookie.

Fong suggested, "maybe Bel and the rest of Varia messed with him too much..."

"I doubt it..." said Reborn.

"Hmm... Well let's just forget about him for the time being and celebrate while eating Yuni's wonderful cooking kora!" Colonello grinned, then leaned over the table to grab another cookie.

"Yaaaaay! Now we can eat!" Skull cheered and leaned over to get another cookie.

Reborn smacked his hand away before Skull could grab one. "You already stuffed your face; you're not getting anymore."

"Awww..."

"So if you have time to whine about it go get us more drinks."

"Um Reborn, we haven't even finished ours..." Fong mumbled and took a small sip of his drink.

"I have, refill please" Reborn ordered and smirked while passed his cup to Skull.

Skull crossed his arms to show that he denied the order, "but I just went. You drank that fast on purpose!"

"I thought you were meant to be getting me a refill, not complaining." Reborn waved his arm in the direction of the door to shoo him off.

"Grr... You'll pay for this one day." Skull walked out of the room again with Reborn's cup.

Colonello asked Reborn after Skull left, "So how is Tsuna doing?"

"He's just fine, he sung 21 Guns at karaoke."

"How did he go?" Yuni asked quite curious. She placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on the back of her hands.

"He sucked, so we helped him out in the chorus," Reborn frowned as he bit into his cookie.

"Typical Sawada Tsunayoshi," Marmon said with a monotone.

Reborn turned his head to Colonello and asked, "so Colonello how's Lal?"

Colonello's face turned bright red, "w-what do you mean...kora!"

"You know exactly what I mean..." Reborn stated with a large smirk growing across his face.

Colonello glared at Reborn, "she's fine..."

"Well, did she get the invite I sent her for today, because she's not here," Yuni asked afraid that it never arrived.

"Ya, but she had a mission with CEDEF so she couldn't come." Colonello responded.

"Oh, well could you give her this when you go back." Yuni passed a basket of her cookies to Colonello over the table.

"Ok..."

"Oh Reborn, has I-Pin still been practicing?" Fong asked Reborn as he was curious and wanted to make sure his student was keeping up with her training.

Reborn smiled, "yep, she's keeping up with training. She may even surpass you one day."

Skull walked back into the room with Reborn's cup in his hands. "LOL THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He started drinking Reborn's refilled drink.

"Who said you could drink that?" Reborn turned around and asked Skull. He was irritated at Skull and that it was taking so long for his refill to arrive.

"Oi Skull, get me a refill too, kora!" Colonello shouted as he threw Skull his cup.

Skull caught the cup before it broke. "WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST GET THEM YOURSELVES!?"

"I'll shoot you." Leon transformed into a gun and Reborn pointed him at Skull's head.

"FINE, FINE!"

Marmon turned around and asked, "Verde, what are you even researching?"

"Advanced box weapons..."

"Well we're not helping you if you need any," Reborn smiled evilly.

"Who said I need any? I can supply everything myself." Verde quickly looked away and then back towards everyone.

"Yea ya do, you just wont admit it," Marmon smirked.

"SHUT UP!"

Fong chuckled at Verde as he bit into his cookie again.

"I'M BACK AGAIN!" Skull walked back into the room and passed Reborn and Colonello their refilled drinks. "Is anyone gonna ask what I've been up to?"

"No," Colonello stated with a straight face.

"Well I'm going to say anyway... Recently I-"

Reborn cut him of, "so what have you been doing, Yuni?"

"HEY!" Skull stood up and shouted at Reborn.

Colonello just ignored him, "shut up, I'm trying to listen to Yuni."

"Well... Gamma's has been getting a bit grumpy every now and then. Nosaru and Tazaru as well. Something big's going on and there not telling me about it..." Yuni answered and puffed out her cheeks.

"Are you sure they're not throwing a surprise par-" Skull was cut off by Reborn.

"Shut up Skull."

"Have you looked into it with your clairvoyance?" Fong asked.

"No..."

"Good. You shouldn't maybe for this as your birthday's coming up and they could be throwing a party, kora!" Colonello suggested as he bit into another of Yuni's homemade cookies.

"Ya your right. I'll just let it be for now."

Skull frowned. "I was going to say that..." he mumbled.

Reborn, Colonello, Fong, Marmon and Verde all stood up from their seats and shouted at him. "WE SAID SHUT UP, SKULL!"

"WHY DONT YOU SHUT UP!"

Reborn, Colonello, Fong, Marmon and Verde walked over to Skull. "SHUT UP SKULL!" They all kick him away.

Skull rolled over and out of the mansion. "AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I gotta go now." Marmon waved and left.

Everyone besides Skull replied back, "SEE YA!"

Marmon arrived back at Varia Castle.

Kristina, Jana, Fran, Squalo, Lussuria and Bel ran up to him the minute he opened the door and shouted in his face. "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"We just threw a party to celebrate we're not dead in ten years…" Marmon mumbled as if it wasn't very interesting.

Jana, Kristina, Lussuria, Bel and Squalo looked at Fran surprised with disbelieving faces. "WHAT!?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**There's out 6****th ****chapter done. These are fun to make :D Hoped you enjoyed and please review.**

**-HeartHayato**


	7. Chapter 7: Back Home

Jana, Kristina and Varia (well, except Xanxus) arrived at the airport and said their goodbyes. "Now take care of yourselves you two," Lussuria said to the girls, "don't get into any danger."

"We won't, don't worry we can fight back," Jana chuckled.

"Don't kill anyone," Bel told her.

"Don't be too loud," Squalo said to Kristina in a not-so-brotherly way.

"Squalo, I'm not nearly as loud as you..." Kristina laughed.

"We'll miss you," Fran hugged them with his monotonous voice and his face as expressionless as Kristen Stewart's.

"We'll miss you too," Jana hugged Fran back. "Bye everyone!" she and Kristina waved at Varia and stepped on the plane.

**[After about a 14hr plane ride]**

Jana and Kristina stepped off the plane and saw Gokudera (sort of) and Yamamoto waiting for them. Gokudera slept while standing up though. "Oh hey Gokudera, they're back," Yamamoto smiled and realised he was sleeping. He nudged Gokudera...then nudged him again...then shook him by the shoulders...

"Yamamoto!" Kristina ran up to Yamamoto.

"Hey Kristina, I missed ya," Yamamoto said happily as he hugged her.

"Gokudera, I missed you!" Jana hugged Gokudera happily.

"I missed you too," Gokudera hugged Jana back after just waking up (LOL).

"Let's go get your bags," Yamamoto said as they went to collect their luggage.

"That's everything," Jana looked at her bags then at Kristina's. Then they all walked home and on the way they caught up.

"So how was the trip?" Gokudera asked.

"Well...we had a few fights..." Jana reflected back on her and Kristina's holiday.

"Yeah…." Gokudera nodded.

"And Fran kept asking about relationships..." Kristina pointed out.

"Yeah we know," Yamamoto laughed.

"We went to the beach with Varia..." Jana told them.

"Uh huh...you went to the beach with a bunch of other men…WAIT WHAT?!" Gokudera stopped, turned around and looked at Jana, making Kristina pull a poker face.

"Calm down. Nothing really happened. We didn't even go into the water. We stayed on shore the whole time and just chatted with everyone while cooking a giant tuna Squalo caught," Jana calmed down Gokudera.

Yamamoto chuckled, "Giant tuna~ brings back memories."

"And even Dino stopped by to say hi so he also hung out for the rest of the day," Jana said. "Oh ya, did Reborn tell you why he left for a day to meet up with the Arcobaleno?"

"Yeah, they had a party," Yamamoto pointed out.

"By the way, did you get beat up by Squalo in the future?" Kristina looked at Yamamoto as they walked.

A poker face came across Yamamoto's face, "Yes..." Jana giggled and then an evil smile pulled across her lips. Kristina went silent. "Why'd you ask?" Yamamoto kept on walking.

"Just came up in a conversation," Kristina glared at Jana. She was still smirking evilly.

"Squalo caught a big tuna at the beach, then she talked about how Squalo turned up with a gigantic tuna in the future. Then I asked her if she knew that Yamamoto was beat up.

"YOU ACTUALLY WERE?!" Kristina stopped.

"Y..yeah..."

"WHAT HAPPENED AT THAT TIME?! WHY DID HE BEAT YOU UP!? WHY DID MY OLDER BROTHER BEAT YOU UP?!" Kristina shook Yamamoto by his shoulders.

"To knock me out then take me somewhere in the forest to train me..." Yamamoto replied awkwardly. Kristina put on another poker face. Jana was still smiling.

"Um... anyway Jana, how are your brothers doing?" Gokudera continued on.

"Bel's fine. Fran's gone crazy, he even guessed that the Arcobaleno had a party..."

"Hahaha, he's just a kid, all kids would think that way," Yamamoto laughed and then kept walking.

**[Arrive at Kristina's house]**

"See ya," Kristina smiled.

"You too," Yamamoto smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

**[A few minutes later Gokudera and Jana arrive at Jana's house]**

"Well here's my place. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow we're meeting up with everyone. Bye," Gokudera kissed Jana on the cheek.

Jana walked into her house and then looked at the calender. The date was the 24th of July. "How much school stuff did I miss...?"

**[Meanwhile at Kristina's house]  
**

Kristina lazed around in the kotatsu and looked at the calender on the fridge. "HOLY FUCK I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO TO SCHOOL TODAY...meh, I'll go tomorrow..." she laid back down in the kotatsu and went to sleep.

**The next day:**

Gokudera knocked on Jana door as she opened it, "Good morning," Jana smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Ya, let me just get my bag," she went back inside and grabbed her school bag, "how much stuff at school did I miss?"

"Not much, but I'll help you if you need any."

"Thanks." Jana and Gokudera walked to school.

**[At kristina's house]**

Kristina left her house and saw Yamamoto waiting for her outside. She blushed and then walked towards him, "Hey, good morning."

"Hey, you got everything?" Yamamoto gave her his signature smile.

"Yep should we go?"

Yamamoto nodded and held her hand as they walked. Kristina blushed more and then asked, "Did I miss anything important?"

"Nope," he shook his head, "just reviews on stuff we did last term.

"Ok, anything weird happened to you?"

"Excluding girls giving me lunchboxes again because you were gone, not really," Yamamoto shrugged.

"They better watch out because I'm back..." Kristina frowned.

**[At school]**

"Get your things ready girls to give to him!" a girl hiding behind the gate said.

"LOOK THERE HE IS!" one pointed out as they all began to run up to him.

"NO, Kristina's back! RETREAT! RETREAT!" one of them shouted and they all ran away again. Though, Yamamoto and Kristina were totally oblivious to anything happening as they continued walking to class.

"Yamamoto and Kristina-san are holding hands..." one of the boys from their class pointed out.

"Wow, I thought he was too much of a nice guy to get a girlfriend…." another boy said.

"That's because he's the Baseball Idiot...it's that simple..." Gokudera walked up to them.

"G-G-G-G-GOKUDERA?! And...eh? You two are holding hands as well..." the first boy freaked out. Jana looked away and blushed, making the two boys pull extreme poker faces.

"Move out of the way…." Gokudera ordered them viciously.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" the two boys ran away.

"Let's just get to class..." Jana suggested with a poker face. Gokudera nodded.

**School's over:  
**  
Everyone met up at Tsuna's house because Reborn wanted to ask them some questions. "So how was your trip to Italy?" Reborn asked.

"Well everything was fine except..." Jana hesitated.

"Except?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Except Fran bugging us about how it feels to be in a relationship and all that stuff," Kristina blitzed through the sentence.

"So is that what happened the day we went to karaoke?" Tsuna asked.

"YOU WENT TO KARAOKE?!" Jana straightened.

"Ya," Tsuna nodded,

"What happened?" Kristina leaned in to listen.

"Well we all learned that the Turf Head can sing…." Gokudera coughed.

"Really?! WOW."

"But, what else happened besides the incident with Fran?" Reborn continued.

"Nothing really, just things like Bel and I fighting, Kristina and Squalo fighting..."

"Eh?! But Squalo and Kristina never fight!" Tsuna was surprised.

"Well they didn't actually fight, he just punched her for being an idiot..." Jana shrugged.

"Ok?" there was a poker face on Yamamoto's face.

"And well...Xanxus threw a wine bottle at my head...twice…"

"EH?!" Tsuna began to slowly back away.

"Well the first time was during breakfast and he was trying to get everyone to shut up. So the only ones left were Fran, Lussuria, Marmon and me..." Jana explained.

"WAIT! He had wine at breakfast?!" Gokudera raised his eyebrow.

"That's what I asked..." Jana sighed.

"The second time was when we all went to the beach while Marmon was at the Arcobaleno party," Kristina said.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"Xanxus became irritated cause everyone was to loud when he was trying to sleep. So I was like, 'we can be as loud as we want at the beach'. He then became more irritated as the day went on for various reasons and threw another bottle at Kristina... I will say, Kristina was very prone to getting hit or knocked out," Jana explained while on the brink of cracking up.

"Thanks Jana...THAAAAAAAAANKS..." Kristina said sarcastically.

"You're very much welcome."

"You ok now, Kristina?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Must've been a pain..." Yamamoto looked at her.

"Well it doesn't really matter anymore right? You don't hold any grudges, no one's hurt and now you're here in Japan," Tsuna assured her.

"Yeah, now we can continue with normal life," Jana lost the laugh. Gokudera nodded.

* * *

**SUUUUUUUUP…I HAVE NO IDEA WHY BUT I AM VERY VERY VERY HIGH BUT LAZY AT THE SAME TIME…How was your day today guys? :D**

**-leextremekid**


	8. Chapter 8: Recruitment

Early in the morning Jana just woke up. Neither she nor anyone knew it was going to be a long day…

* * *

**Jana's house:**

There was a loud knocking, or sounded more like banging, at the door. Jana walked over and opened the door sluggishly. She rubbed her eyes and asked, "hello...?"

Kristina shouted at her really worried, "I-PIN'S MISSING!"

"EH?! REALLY?! WHO TOLD YOU?!"

"TSUNA DID. COME ON WE HAVE TO GO AND GET GOKUDERA AND YAMAMOTO!"

Jana began to step out of the doorway also becoming really worried, "What about Ryohei?!"

"We don't want to worry Kyoko; lets go get those two first!" Jana and Kristina left and ran to get Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Yamamoto looked down the street, then turned his head towards Gokudera. "Hey Gokudera, I think that's Kristina and Jana running up to us."

"What, really? Oh, it is," Gokudera said as he also saw them running down the street.

Jana and Kristina ran up and shouted at the two of them. "I-PIN IS MISSING!"

"Who told you that?" Gokudera asked as he leaned forward also starting to become slightly worried.

Kristina was panting from the long sprint, "Tsuna..."

"Tsuna? Then we better go find your sister," Yamamoto said concerned for I-pin.

Gokudera asked, "where should we look?!"

"Let's all split up and if you find her go to Namimori Park," Kristina answered. She spoke quickly so they could go look for I-pin.

"I'll head to Namimori Park then," Jana began to get ready to leave.

"I'll search the residential area," Kristina said.

"I'll go to the shopping district," Yamamoto offered.

"I'll try Namimori Middle, though I doubt she'll be there," Gokudera said.

"Then let's go!" Everyone split up and ran off to find I-pin.

* * *

**Back at Tsuna's house:**

Tsuna tried to calm his Nana down. "Okay so I-pin isn't here but she couldn't have gone far, so calm down Mom."

"Okay, just please find her quick." Nana was trying not to cry in front of everyone, especially Tsuna.

Reborn was also trying to calm her down. "It's okay we also have Kristina, Jana, Yamamoto and Gokudera looking for her out in town."

"And I'm about to go look with Reborn while Lambo, Fuuta and Bianchi will stay with you."

Nana tried to pull a smile, "thank you...Tsu-kun, you've grown..."

"Reborn, let's go."

"Don't tell me what to do..." Reborn still followed anyway.

**Meanwhile...**

Jana was ran around the park shouting, "I-pin! I-pin!"

Shouting came from a dark alley way close by. "HELP! HELP!"

"Shoosh girlie." A strange man held I-pin in his arms and cupped her mouth.

Jana took out her phone and called Kristina, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna. "I found her at the park but she been kidnapped... what should I do?"

"Stay there we're coming..." Tsuna replied.

"She's being kept in the alleyway nearest to the swings," Jana added starting to get worried.

"Make sure they don't see you, we'll be right there."

Jana was really worried now. "She's in danger! I don't even know why she's been kidnapped."

"Neither do we, that's why you need to wait for at least one of us to get there." Yamamoto said.

"Okay, I'm using my illusions to mask my presence and I'll use them to mask whoever comes first."

"I'm just around the corner so I'll be there in 15 seconds," Tsuna responded quickly then ended the call. He then arrived at the park. "All right where is she?"

"Just in that alley" Jana whispered and pointed to the dark alley at the edge of the park by the trees.

"Okay, I'll go there first. Leave a mark here to show the others that we're here."

Jana nodded her head at Tsuna and picked up a stick. She wrote in the dirt, 'JANA WAZ HERE'. Tsuna ran into the alley while Jana followed. He then went into Hyper Dying Will Mode. Jana stopped the illusion and punched the first guy.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The second guy shouted surprised. The third guy then picked up I-pin and a gun to her head.

Tsuna shouted becoming slightly afraid. "STOP! What do you want with her?"

"Nothing. We could care less what happens to her. What we want is one of her three siblings, Squalo, Dino or Kristina." The third man said still holding the gun to I-pin's head at point blank.

"HELP! TSUNA, JANA!" I-pin shouted, extremely afraid.

Kristina arrived at the scene and found them. "I-PIN!"

The first guy smirked. "Well look here. One of them has come right to us."

"Oi, what do you want with me?"

"Money, we want all the money you've got." The first man responded still holding a large smirk.

"That's it?!" Jana exclaimed not believing what they were saying.

The third man explained. "Well duh, who wouldn't want a Mafioso's money?"

"No, that's not what you want." Tsuna said with a straight face.

Reborn added, "tell us the truth."

The second man chuckled. "Ok then, you are to come with us to Italy and lead us to your brothers."

"Why do you want them?!" Jana asked surprised.

"Our boss, an old friend of theirs, wants to see them," the first guy responded.

"Who is this boss of yours..." Kristina asked becoming suspicious.

The first guy answered her question quickly as he was becoming impatient. "...Gokudera Hayato's father."

"What does his dad want with them?!" Jana questioned.

"He wants them to join his family." The third man was also becoming impatient.

Gokudera showed up from behind and shouted. "OH WELL SCREW YOU GUYS!" Everyone turned around and saw that he arrived not even knowing when.

"Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna exclaimed, shocked.

"THE OLD MAN ISN'T GETTING ANYONE I KNOW. NOT DINO, NOT ANYONE!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO JOIN ALONG WITH SQUALO. AND DINO'S ALREADY A BOSS, SO WHY WOULD HE EVEN THINK OF JOINING?!" Kristina shouted as well.

"So you would rather have your little sister die!?" The second guy asked, a large smirk grew across his face.

I-pin tried to squirm out of the third man's grip even though a gun was still pointed towards her head. "KRISTINA, HELP!" Kristina's expression changed to worried and she began to take a step forward.

Yamamoto suddenly ran up behind her. "KRISTINA, WAIT!"

"YAMAMOTO?!" Kristina turned around surprised.

"Ya. Kristina just hold on a sec." Jana took a step besides her.

"But Jana..."

A smirk also grew across the third man's face. "So her friends want her sister dead?"

"HOLD ON! You are not going to hurt I-pin nor take Kristina, Squalo, Dino or anyone else! I will be taking I-pin home and you will go back to your boss to tell him no one will be joining his family." Tsuna stated to the men.

Kristina just walked forward towards the men. "Fine, I'll join... just let go of I-pin..."

"KRISTINA NO!" Yamamoto shouted, becoming really sad and was about to grab her shoulders.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD YOU STUPID FARKING BASTARD!" Kristina suddenly kicked the third guy in the shins and he fell to the ground dropping I-pin, setting her free. Tsuna just stood there shocked.

Kristina stomped on the third man continuously. "YOU STUPID DUMB ASS!"

"I-pin are you okay?!" Jana asked. She knelt down and picked her up in her arms trying to calm her down.

The first guy was about to raise his fist. "Oh no you don't!"

Yamamoto ran forward and knocked down the first guy, held his arms behind his back and knee pushed him down. "Oi, no ones taking Kristina away from me, got it?" Kristina's whole face flushed red in a large blush as a response to Yamamoto's statement.

"Shit! I'm out of here!" The second guy exclaimed and ran away. Everyone besides Kristina, Yamamoto and I-pin had a poker face pulled.

"Seems like my old man's men weren't very strong."

Kristina ran up and hugged Yamamoto. "Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem!" Yamamoto grinned and then kissed Kristina.

"KRISTINA!" I-pin ran up and hugged her.

"Are you all right?" Kristina asked worried as she picked up I-pin.

"Yes."

"Let's go back." Tsuna suggested and everyone replied with a nod.

* * *

**Tsuna's house:**

"Mom we're home and we found I-pin." Tsuna walked through the front door with everyone.

"Oh thank goodness. I'll make you all a big meal!"

Everyone cheered, "YAY!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Yay! Two chapters in one day. :D Ok, so I can't stop smiling for some reason and have one song on a continuous cycle called 'Single Life'. IT'S SO CUTE AND ADDICTING. But it's weird cause I love heavy metal and this it nowhere close :P … Ok I bet you all think I'm weird now cause no one puts on one song repeatedly…. –slowly backs away- … um… I'll stop bothering you…**

**-HeartHayato**


	9. Chapter 9: Science Test

Note: Italics are thoughts.

"Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun!" Nana called from downstairs, "wake up, your dad's home!" a bright smile went across her face.

"Ehh...Dad...? He's back...?" Tsuna mumbled after just waking up.

"Hurry up Tsuna! He's downstairs waiting for you!" Nana called again.

"Ok..." Tsuna got out of bed.

...

"Morning Tsuna!" Iemitsu said excitedly while eating his breakfast.

"EH?! DAD?! WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?!" Tsuna backed away from the table.

"Late last night."

"Why did you come home!?" Tsuna hid behind the doorway.

" Can't a father see his son?" Iemitsu nearly dropped his chopsticks in despair.

"...Is there something you want?"

"C'mon Tsuna! You're breaking my heart," Iemitsu dropped his chopsticks in despair.

"Tsuna, you shouldn't say things like that! He's just visiting!" Nana scolded Tsuna.

"Yeah but..." Tsuna sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

"YOU'VE GROWN SO MUCH! I remember when you were so little and used to call me Papa!" Iemitsu laughed.

Tsuna's expression didn't change at all, "...Was there some point in that statement that has any importance?"

"You've caught me! You have grown so much," Iemitsu laughed again.

"Dad, you were here just last year. I couldn't have grown that much! Right Mum?" he looked at Nana.

"Of course you have, Tsu-kun!"

"Tsuna-nii isn't dame-Tsuna-nii anymore!" a bright smile went across Fuuta's face.

"Tsuna-san is amazing!" I-Pin clapped her hands together.

"Tsuna will always be dame, but we all like him that way," Bianchi said.

"Lambo-kun, what about you?"

"He is always the same unless he gives me candy. GAHAHAHA!"

"LAMBO! Not nice," I-Pin frowned at him.

"Mwahaha!" Lambo laughed and then ran out of the room. I-pin chased him.

"...Thank you... but um, I gotta go find Kyoko-chan and get to school! Bye Mum, bye Dad, Lambo, I-Pin, Bianchi and Fuuta!" Tsuna ran out the door.

"Have fun!" Nana waved at him as he ran out the door.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko called and ran up to Tsuna.

"Kyoko-chan, good morning."

"I heard your Dad came back, Tsuna-kun. How is he?"

"Oh, just the same as always."

"Well that's good!" Kyoko smiled. Yamamoto, Kristina, Gokudera and Jana ran up to them.

"JUUDAIME! Good morning!" Gokudera shouted across the residential area.

"Morning, Tsuna!" Yamamoto had his signature smile.

"Morning! How are you!" Kristina skipped towards them.

"Good morning!" Jana waved.

"Good morning," Kyoko smiled.

"Oh, good morning," Tsuna said.

"What a surprise, everyone's here at the same time," Yamamoto chuckled.

"We don't need you here, stupid Baseball Idiot..." Gokudera 'tch-ed' at him.

Tsuna heard the school bell ring. "Ah! We're gonna be late!" Everyone ran to Namimori Middle.

**(Order: Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kristina, Jana.)**

"I'm sure you're all aware that today is your science test," Nezu walked around the classroom passing out tests.

_AAAAHH! REBORN MADE ME STUDY BUT I FORGOT EVERYTHING OVERNIGHT!  
_  
_This is gonna be a piece of cake..._

_Hmmm...it's not gonna be that bad.._

_I didn't study...uuuhhh..._

_Ok, I studied all night last night! I'll be fine._

"There are no trick questions or things you haven't learnt in this unit on the test. You have 1 hour. You may start," Nezu announced.

**(Order: Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kristina, Jana, Kyoko, Tsuna, Nezu)**

_I DON'T GET ANY OF THIS!  
_  
_The first part is multiple choice. It can't be that bad.  
_  
_Tch. This is easy.  
_  
_This isn't very hard actually. I remember all this now.  
_  
_Considering I studied, I understand all of this._

_This one is A...the second one should be C...no...is it?_

_REBORN DIDN'T GO THROUGH ANY OF THIS! WHAT'S GOING ON?!_

_Of course dame-Tsuna doesn't get it at all, since I organised a pattern of which to hand out the tests. I've been seeing improvement in his work, but I want him to suffer the consequences of failing one of my tests..._

**(Order: Jana, Kristina, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Jana, Kyoko)**_  
_

_This doesn't make sense...I thought reborn went over this with Tsuna heaps of times...how does he not get it?_

"15 MINUTES LEFT!" Nezu announced.

_I DON'T GET THE LAST ONE!_

_Reborn's going to kill me... wait.. I get this one!_

_I don't understand this one so I'll just guess._

_This test was easy, but the last one, there's no correct answer. It's as if he wants everyone to get it wrong...  
_  
_The last one doesn't make any sense what so ever..._

_I don't ever remember studying for a question like the last one..._

"5 MINUTES!" Nezu shouted again. _No one will get the last one. I made it so._ He smirked evilly.

**(Order: Jana, Kristina, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Nezu, Tsuna)**

_This is impossible, it makes no sense!_

_AND THIS QUESTION IS WORTH 25 POINTS, WHAT THE HELL?!_

_This cant be right...wait...did he just make this one up randomly with no correct answer?!_

_Even guessing doesn't help with this one...uhh..._

_This doesn't work...this doesn't work either..._

_If Tsuna gets this right, he'll be accused of cheating. Then the whole class will beat him up!_[evil smirk]

_I get this! Reborn taught me this! Yay!_

"2 MINUTES!"

**(Jana, Kristina, Kyoko, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna)**

_WHAT THE HELL. I'm just going to have to guess…_

_OH MY GOD I'm just gonna go with C_

_Oh no, I'll just go with E and hope for the best. I wonder what everyone else thought of this question..._

_That man... I swear he did this on purpose..._

_Oh well, I'm just going to go with my gut and choose A_

_I GOT IT, I ACTUALLY GOT IT! I'm so thankful of Reborn for once. I bet a lot of other people got it as well though._

"TIME'S UP! Put your pens and pencils down," Nezu walked over to the desks and collected the test papers.

**(Order: Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Jana, Kristina)**

_Yes! I did it! I finally got something right!_

_Meh, its only 25 points..._

_Hmm...I hope I don't fail..._

_That question was worth 25 points...that's a lot.._

_I FAILED THAT LAST QUESTION..._

_Maybe I should've picked D..._

"I'LL HAND OUT YOUR MARKS TOMORROW MORNING," Nezu walked back to his desk.

**The next day:**

Nezu announced the scores, "Gokudera, 75 points - you got the last question wrong."

"Tch."

"Sasagawa, 67 points - you got the last question and another few wrong."

_At least I didn't fail…_

"Yamamoto, 60 points - you got the last and a few other questions wrong."

_I did pretty well_

"Kristina, 75 points - you got the last question wrong."

_Well I still got high marks..._

"Jana, 75 points - you also got the last one wrong."

_What the hell is up with everyone getting the last wrong? Even Gokudera..._

"Sawada, 30 points - but you are the only in the class to get the last question correct."

"EH! Really?! The only one? But that was the easiest," Tsuna looked at his friends. The whole class looked at him with shock.

_Perfect, now everyone's gonna beat him up..._Nezu pulled another smirk.

"THAT'S AMAZING, JUUDAIME!"

"Nice, Tsuna!" Yamamoto gave him a thumbs up.

"You got that one right?! Awesome!" Jana hopped with joy.

"Tsuna-kun, how did you do it?!" Kyoko asked him.

"Reborn taught you well, aye?" Kristina laughed.

"DAME-TSUNA ACTUALLY GOT IT RIGHT?! AWESOME!" the whole class stood up and clapped their hands.

"Wait what?" Nezu looked around.

"Whaddya mean what? Juudaime just got the hardest question right. Were you scheming something?" Gokudera frowned at him.

"N-no... but don't you think he cheated?"

"Tsuna-kun would never cheat and how could he considering we all got ours wrong?" Kyoko looked at Nezu.

"And he has a tutor so he helped him study like most tutors do," Jana said.

"B-but-"

"SO YOU WERE SCHEMING SOMETHING!" Kristina spun around and looked at Nezu.

"What proof do you have?!" Nezu shouted.

"I've watched enough Detective Conan and Death Note to know!" Kristina pointed at him.

"You said 'wait what', doesn't that mean something?" Gokudera pointed out.

"And Tsuna wouldn't cheat anyway," said Yamamoto.

"By the way, I noticed you smirking all the way through the test yesterday, why is that eh?" Jana put her hands on her hips.

"I...um... was just happy for something... I ... um... was going to do last night..." Nezu stepped back.

"YOU HESITATED!" Jana pointed at him.

"...wait...just hold on a second..." Nezu raised his hands.

"It does sound like you're making this up..." Yamamoto frowned.

"Why would you do something like that!?" Kyoko was ashamed.

"AND YOU HESITATED AGAIN!" then Kristina pointed at him.

"I..."

"You were trying to make Juudaime get the lowest marks weren't you?!" Gokudera stepped forward.

"No I wasn't!" Nezu denied.

"You said 'wait what' when we started complimenting him...did...did you try and make us beat him up?!" Jana frowned.

"YOU BASTARD!" Gokudera began to walk towards him.

"Nee, what's with this noise?" asked Hibari from the classroom door.

"Sensei purposely tried to make Tsuna-kun fail and get beat up!" Kyoko told Hibari.

"He~ not that I really care what happens to the Herbivore you're still disturbing the peace within the school."

"HEY, YOU CAN'T HURT ME!" Nezu shouted.

"Says who….?" Hibari walked into the classroom.

"Students must never attack their teacher!"

"Hmm?" Hibari kept walking towards Nezu, "I'll bite you to death for abusing your authorities as a teacher, sounds good nee, Nezu?"

"H-H-H-HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Nezu tried to run away.

"Kamikorosu."

SMACK WHAM POW BANG BASH SMASH CLANK!

"H..Hibari-san...?" Tsuna nearly collapsed.

Hibari turned around, "All of you all next for being loud."

"Uh oh," Tsuna pulled a poker face. So did Yamamoto and Jana.

"Crap…" Gokudera swore under his breath.

Kristina blocked him, "Hibari-sama, they didn't do anything wrong..."

"I don't care."

SMACK WHAM POW BANG BASH SMASH CLANK and everyone in the class was bitten to death.

**School's over:**

Everyone woke up after being bitten to death.

"Oww... I see how you felt when you keep getting knocked by everyone..." Jana rubbed her head.

"Then will you at least stop knocking me out?" Kristina sat up.

"No... probably not," Jana grinned evilly and Kristina frowned.

"By the way, my Mum is cooking ANOTHER big dinner because my Dad is still home and she asked me to invite you all. So do you wanna come? Oh and Kyoko-chan, Onii-san is also invited," Tsuna stood up.

"Ok , we'll be there," Kyoko smiled.

"I'd be happy to go Juudaime," Gokudera stood up.

"Sure, thank you!" Jana laughed.

"Yay thanks!" Kristina clapped her hands together.

"Sure, Tsuna," Yamamoto grinned.

**Later at Tsuna's house:**

"Tsu-kun! I heard you got the hardest question on your science test correct!" a huge smile came across Nana's face while she put the plates on the table.

"Y..yeah, Reborn taught me..."

"Good job Tsuna," Reborn took a deep-fried prawn straight off the plate.

"Now let's have a feast to celebrate Tsuna's achievement!" Iemitsu picked up his chopsticks.

Then everyone began eating.

* * *

**HEEEEEEEEEEY GUUUUUUUUUYS! I'M HIGH TODAY AGAIN AND PORBABLY GONNA BECOME UBER LAZY IN A FEW MINUTES…..I had pizza for lunch…**

**-leextremekid**


	10. Chapter 10: Steak

Chapter 10:

Back in Varia, it seems like Xanxus misses the girls' steak…"GO MAKE ME SOME BETTER STEAK!" Xanxus threw his plate a Squalo's head.

"We can't make steak the same way Kristina and Jana do-"

"I SAID MAKE ME THE STEAK TRASH OR FIND OUT HOW! Xanxus shouted.

In the kitchen:

"Sorry, we can't make steak that high quality..." one of the chefs shook his head.

"Fuck, we're gonna die..." Squalo sulked.

"Hmmm... none of us actually have tried cooking steak before, why don't we try learning now?" Lussuria suggested.

"Ah. Good idea," Fran agreed.

"I'll go first then," Lussuria took off his coat and rolled his sleeves up.

"Don't die," Levi walked to the side.

"Before I start, who knows what kind of steak he actually likes?" Lussuria asked. Everyone fell silent. "I'll just try medium rare...

**1 hour later:**

"THIS IS WORSE THAN BEFORE!" Xanxus threw the plate at Squalo's head.

"VOOOOIII! STOP DOING THAT!" Squalo stomped on the floor.

"MAKE IT AGAIN!"

"Okay I'll make rare..."

**Another hour later:**

"IT STILL TASTES LIKE SHIT!" Xanxus threw ANOTHER plate at Squalo's head.

"VOOOIIII! STOP THROWING IT AT ME, BOSSU!" Squalo stomped on the floor AGAIN.

**Back in the kitchen:**

"I'll make it this time..." Levi stepped forward.

"Do your worst, Levi-san," Fran mumbled.

**Another hour later:**

"IT'S WORSE THAN LUSSURIA'S!" Xanxus threw the plate at Levi (not Squalo).

"YES, OH MY FUCKING GOD! HE DIDN'T THROW IT AT ME THIS TIME!" Squalo threw his arms up with victory.

"Ishishishi, my turn," Bel chuckled.

**In kitchen:**

Bel took out a phone and Fran asked him, "Bel-senpai, what are you doing?"

"As a genius, something I thought up," he dialled a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Voi, who are you calling?" Squalo asked.

"Ishishi, you'll see."

"Hello?" they heard Jana answer the phone.

"Ishishi... Hello. Could you give me the recipe to Kristina's and your steak?"

"Bel? Why do you need that?" she asked.

"Bossu misses your steak..."

"Um, ok," Jana turned from the phone to Kristina, "Kristina, could you write down our recipe for the steak we make Xanxus because Bel needs it."

"The recipe takes an hour to make dude, its gonna take a while," Kristina said.

Bel overheard them, "I don't care. Just write it down."

"Fiiiiiine," Kristina sighed.

**10 minutes later:**

"Done," Jana turned back to the phone.

"Okay, so what do you do?" Bel asked and Jana read out the recipe to him. Afterwards he chuckled, "Ishishishi, got it."

**1 hour later:**

"IT STILL TASTES LIKE TRASH!" Xanxus threw ANOTHER plate and Squalo's head AGAIN.

"VOOIII! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"But this was the girls' recipe..." Lussuria didn't believe it.

"THIS IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE! MAKE IT RIGHT NEXT TIME!"

"What do we do now..." Levi lost hope. That is, until Marmon walked in.

"You are all too loud. I'll make it to get you to shut up. Fran get into the kitchen with me," Marmon said. Bel, Levi, Lussuria and Squalo were confused.

"Can Marmon really make steak...?" Squalo asked.

"Don't interrupt me or your giving me 50% of your next Varia salary," Marmon ordered them, making Squalo give him an Are-You-Serious frown.

**1 hour later:**

Xanxus chowed down on the steak. The rest of Varia was surprised. "Marmon actually did make it..." Squalo murmured.

Bel: Froggy, you went with him. What did he do?

"I can't say, but next time Jana and Kristina are here can we get them to teach the chefs how to make their steak?" Fran then zipped his lips.

"Okay..."

"VOI SHIT! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO EVERY TIME HE WANTS STEAK BEFORE THEY VISIT AGAIN!?" Squalo asked...with a super loud voice.

"Get Marmon to cook it...duh~" said Fran.

"But every time I expect 8000 euros from ALL of you, except bossu," Marmon glared at all of them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Levi shouted.

"Geh...!" Bel stopped, Fran was stunned and Squalo gave a disapproving expression. "I don't approve," he said.

"Fine by me, but it's not my fault if bossu kills all of you..." Marmon looked at them

"Froggy, shouldn't you know how to make it as you were watching Marmon?" Bel asked Fran.

"I can't unless he's there or I have permission," Fran raised his hands.

"I'm not doing either of those without a fee."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Squalo exclaimed.

"Well then what did we do wrong when we made the girls' steak?" Lussuria asked.

"VOI HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?"

"Ishishi...can we video chat to make it with them?"

"Good idea Senpai- good job," Fran gave him a thumbs up.

"We have a camera. Do they have one?" Squalo looked at everyone.

"Yeah... Why wouldn't they? Considering Jana always goes on trips with Gokudera Hayato," Lussuria said.

**Later:**

"And with that if you follow our recipe on how to make steak I guarantee you will make Xanxus happy," Jana raised a finger.

"So is that enough or do we need to do it again in slow mo?" Kristina looked at them through the camera.

"VOI WE'RE NOT IDIOTS!"

"Oh really? Even though this is our second time teaching you already considering you couldn't even follow our recipe," Jana raised her eyebrows and then giggled. Squalo stayed silent.

"Did you write it down?

Fran raised his hand, "Yep, I -"

"Did someone other then Fran write it down?"Kristina asked.

"Ishishi... I did."

"That's not nice Bel-senpai, why don't you guys trust me?" Fran became upset.

"Fran, it's not that we don't trust you, it's just you... need to learn to spell better..." Jana said bluntly.

"I saw your texts to Yamamoto, your spelling sucks," Kristina folded her arms.

"And so does your handwriting," Squalo looked at Fran then looked away.

"I'm the youngest one here, give me a break~"

"That's why you need to learn..." Jana sighed and Fran frowned.

"So how does it taste?" Kristina looked at Squalo. He took a huge bite out of it, "Tastes fine to me."

"It's nice..." Lussuria nodded his head.

"That's for Bossu; I'm not eating it," Levi looked away.

"More for me then~" Bel snickered, "tastes pretty good, almost the same as yours.

"My turn~" Fran reached for a piece.

"You're not getting any," said Bel as he chowed down on Fran's piece.

"Hheeeyyy."

"It's ok, I'll make you a lot next time I see you," Jana smiled.

"Yay~"

"We have to go 'cause we planned to do something tonight," suddenly Kristina blushed.

"VOI WHAT WOULD THAT BE!" Squalo snapped at the camera.

"Ishishi... and why are you blushing?"

"That's none of your business so stop asking questions..." Jana blushed as well.

"Wait, what time is it in Japan?" Fran looked into the camera in search for a clock somewhere.

"Uhh.. 7pm" Jana told them.

"Oi, Kristina are you going out with Yamamoto for dinner or something?" Squalo asked.

"Yeah..."

"So Jana, are you going out with Gokudera for dinner?" Bel asked. Then Jana blushed more and looked away.

"I knew it…" Fran sighed.

"Can't we have our own personal lives…?" Kristina frowned.

"Anyway, we have to go get ready. So goodbye," Jana turned off the camera.

"They're getting so old," Lussuria smiled and clapped his hands together.

"That reminds me," Fran straightened, "I haven't asked Levi-san-"

"FRAN!"

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**Chapter 10. Wow... Well please review as it would be appreciated. :)**

-HeartHayato


	11. Chapter 11: Problems

Two sworn life time enemies met again one day at the place where one of them cherished the most. Hibari and Mukuro, cloud and mist. They meet again in Namimori…

Hibari stood up from his desk chair. "What are you doing here, Herbivore?"

"Kufufufu, just looking for Chrome."

"Get out of here…" Hibari raised his tonfas at Mukuro.

Mukuro crossed his arms acting stubborn, "not until Chrome comes." Kristina, Jana and Chrome walk into the room.

"HIBARI-SAMA?!"

"Mukuro?"

"Mukuro-sama? What are you doing here?"

"Ah Jana, it's you. I was just looking for Chrome-chan..." Mukuro turned around. In a response to that, Chrome's whole face flushed bright pink.

"Eh? Chrome? She's right here," Kristina pointed at Chrome.

"Hibari Kyoya, I see you have failed to teach your student not to point out the obvious all the time..." Mukuro stated, a large, evil smirk grew across his face.

Hibari lowered his tonfas and frowned at Mukuro. "... get out of here."

"Kufufu... Chrome, Jana too, let us go." Chrome and Jana nodded and the three walked out of of the room and Nami Middle.

Kristina asked, "Hibari-sama?"

"Get to class, then meet me here after school." Hibari stated turning back to his desk.

**After school:**

Kristina walked in. "Hibari-sama, what did you need me for?"

Hibari's back faced Kristina as he talked. "It's something very important. No, it's not."

"Eh?"

He turned around and asked, "what do you think of me?"

"Eh!? Hibari-sama what do you mean by that?" Kristina exclaimed in surprise.

"Do you think I'm good enough to have a student or not. Something like that..." Hibari responded.

Kristina's response was almost immediate, "HIBARI-SAMA, YOU'RE AWESOME AND STRONG AND COOL! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"So if I confessed to your little sister what would you do?"

A poker face grew across Kristina's face. "Umm depends on when you do..."

"If I confessed to I-pin on her 13th birthday, what would you do?"

She made another poker face. "I dunno?"

"If I proposed to I-pin what would you do?"

"Hibari-sama you are acting very weird today..." Kristina was becoming concerned for her master.

"Would you just answer the question." Hibari was a little irritated.

Kristina made** ANOTHER** poker face. "Um... if she was old enough and ok/happy I guess I'd be fine with it. Only as long as she was ok."

"Ok..."

"But I'd think you should be more worried about asking Dino and Squalo what they would do. Mainly Squalo, he went spaz enough when he heard I was going out with Yamamoto..." Kristina was trying not to recall those memories.

"You told me he was perfectly fine with it."

"After countless hours of ranting on about how he wasn't good enough for me…."

Hibari asked almost slightly worried, "so you think they would kill me?"

"Not so sure about Dino. But Squalo, definitely." Kristina stated matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Hibari asked becoming confused in what he did.

"I don't think he likes you..." Kristina said.

Hibari had a perplexed expression on his face. "What did I do?"

"I don't know... he's Squalo. Maybe he just can't accept that his little sisters are growing up...eh, Dino would probably calm him down," Kristina reassured Hibari.

"If you say so..."

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?" Kristina asked.

"Yes, tomorrow we are going to train. We are going to show Rokudo Mukuro that my student is not useless and weak like he thinks." Hibari stated with a murderous glint in his eye.

"RIGHT!" Kristina smiled as she was happy.

**Meanwhile in Kokuyo Land:**

"How's Fran been doing?" Mukuro asked Jana.

"Being the idiot he's always been." Jana stated a matter-of-factly. "By the way, why were looking for Chrome at school today?" she asked.

"I don't trust Hibari Kyoya to keep the discipline in Namimori. I want it to be a safe place for Chrome."

"That's why? You think Hibari-san likes Chrome?" Jana asked trying to hold back from snickering.

"Certainly looks like it..." Mukuro stated.

"Mukuro, take it from a cousin, he's not hitting on Chrome," Jana said.

Mukuro was still unsure, "if you say so..."

"It looks more like he likes I-pin..."

Mukuro made a poker face. "Interesting…"

"It's ok I'll look after Chrome so don't worry." Jana reassured and smiled at her cousin.

"Thank you, I don't want my dear chrome in danger."

_He actually believed me when I said he liked I-pin...she's 5 years old, that's not possible...  
_  
"Oh by the way, Jana."

"Yeah?"

Mukuro stated with an evil grin. "Tomorrow I'll meet you at your school and we'll take down Hibari Kyoya. Kufufu..."

"Haha yay. I've been wanting to get more pay back for what he and Kristina did a while back." Jana also had an evil grin.

"Kufufu...and that's just what they're in for."

"What are we having for dinner?" Ken asked, dragging the sentence on almost like he was going to die.

"I'll make some. Do you want to help, Chrome?" Jana asked.

Chrome smiled, "sure."

**The next day:**

"Your movements are becoming slower." Hibari hits Kristina in the stomach with his tonfa.

"GAH!" Kristina gets hit.

"That's enough, we're heading to Kokuyo Land."

A smile grew on Kristina's face. "Really?" She asked happily. Hibari grunted and the two jumped off of the school roof, heading towards Kokuyo Land.

...

"They're not here..." Kristina said disappointed at the absence of any life.

**Meanwhile...  
**  
"WTF! Where are they?" Jana exclaimed.

**Back at Kokuyo Land:**

"We should just head back..." Kristina suggested.

**Namimori:**

"Let's go." Jana and Mukuro both frowned as they walked off.

They all decide to go back, when suddenly…THEY BUMP INTO EACH OTHER!

"Rokudo Mukuro..." Hibari glared.

"Hibari Kyoya..." Mukuro glared.

"Hey..."

"Dafaq are you doing here...?" Kristina asked though, she was kind of happy that they bumped into each other.

"KAMIKOROSU!" Hibari raised his tonfas.

"Kufufufu" Mukuro planted his trident firmly on the ground.

Kristina accused Jana, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Jana exclaimed. From just somewhere Tsuna appeared and straight away his expression changed to a poker face. Hibari and Mukuro fight while Jana and Kristina start fighting.

"CRAP, they're all fighting again." Tsuna ran up to them, "STOP!"

"Stay out of this, Herbivore." Hibari never turned to look and Tsuna and continued to fight.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro did the same. Out of nowhere Gokudera and Yamamoto show up.

Gokudera shouted surprised, "Jana!"

Yamamoto did the same, "Kristina!"

"Gokudera, what are you doing here?!" Jana asked also surprised.

"Yamamoto?!" Kristina questioned.

Disappointed, Yamamoto asked, "why are you all fighting?"

"A long story that involve Hibari-sama, Jana, Mukuro and me..." Kristina responded.

Jana added, "we'll explain later!" She summoned illusions. Kristina jumped to the side and dodged.

"Don't tell me its just because Mukuro and Hibari are enemies and you're so loyal to them that when you're around them you two become enemies….!" Yamamoto replied really disappointed now.

"Aaaaand that's' exactly right." Jana summoned more illusions.

"Aaaahhhh...I cant take it anymore!" Tsuna went into Hyper Dying Will mode. He stepped in between Hibari and Mukuro. "Enough already."

"Kufufu...fine. Let us go, Jana."

"Yep." Jana turned towards Gokudera, "see ya Gokudera." She waved then turned back to Mukuro and walked away. "You wanna play a board game with everyone when we get back?" She smiled with anticipation.

"Kristina, come."

"Okay," turned to Yamamoto. "Bye bye." Kristina walked away with Hibari. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna are left alone….

"I don't care if Mukuro is her cousin, I can't stand seeing her so loyal to another guy." Gokudera said frustrated and sort of jealous.

Yamamoto also frowned and was also sort of jealous. "...I feel like I've been replaced by Hibari."

"But do remember that they don't have the same relationship with Mukuro and Hibari-san as you two..." Tsuna reminded his two guardians.

Giotto suddenly appeared in spirit form. "My my, looks like we have some trouble."

G also suddenly appeared in spirit form. "Man up kid..."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gokudera shouted as he was cut off by surprise.

"AH!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Ugetsu appeared as well. "Looks like girl problems…."

"Huh, you're here too. Well, hi" Yamamoto smiled.

"Being young must be nice..." Giotto grinned day dreaming.

Tsuna explained not wanted to really get involved. "This isn't exactly MY problem..."

Ugetsu stated trying to reassure Yamamoto, "Yamamoto Takeshi, I know how you feel..."

"You do?" Yamamoto asked, shocked.

"Of course he doesn't, his marriage was arranged..." G rolled his eyes also kind of irritated at Ugetsu for even being there.

"But then I went to Italy...and then I married someone else..." Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Giotto and G all made a poker face.

"What?"

"... Just get over it. It's not like she's going to replace you. They're cousins." G sort of reassured Gokudera.

Ugetsu added and spoke to both of them, "haven't you noticed how much they like you two? So don't worry about it."

"And if you haven't realised, since recently they've spent almost all their lives with boys. So it's just natural to them." G added some more.

"You're probably right..." Gokudera agreed.

"I feel like we're in a reality TV show." Yamamoto made a poker face.

"'cause that just now sounded VERY cliché..." Tsuna said.

Yamamoto agreed. "Almost suited to a kids show. Y'know how an adult goes all like bla bla bla and then the kid goes yaaay problem solved….?"

G just said, "we're leaving now." He leaves.

"Have a nice day…." Giotto waved, smiled and left with Ugetsu.

* * *

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS! I'M STILL REALLY HIGH. I HAVE NO IDEA WHY. AHAHAHAH THAT RHYMES. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME TODAY?! BUT MELICE MIZER IS SO COOL!**

**-leextremekid**


	12. Chapter 12: Dates

Jana's house:

"So are you ready?" Gokudera was inside the house, holding the door open and grinning.

"Yep I've got everything. Let's go!" Jana smiled and walked out of the house.

**Kristina's house:**

"I think I've got what we need," Kristina said.

"Okay then, let's head off," Yamamoto grinned and they both left to start walking.

* * *

"How much money did you bring?" Gokudera asked.

"Umm 5000 yen," Jana looked at her bag.

"Only? Wait...don't tell me, I'm paying for everything...?"

"No no, it's actually quite cheap."

**Meanwhile...**

"How much money did you bring?" Yamamoto looked at Kristina.

"150000 yen."

"Why did you bring that much?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Knowing me...ya know...I go crazy...but I probably won't spend half of it anyway..."

"Okay then..." Yamamoto kept on walking.

**At the entrance of the park:**

"See, it was only 400 yen to get in," Jana smiled at Gokudera.

"Ya you're right," Gokudera took a map, "What do you want to go on first?"

"Umm... how bout you choose," she smiled again.

"Uhhh lets take that rollercoaster," Gokudera pointed at one with his finger.

"Okay."

**Meanwhile...**

"K, you pick where you wanna go first," Yamamoto looked at Kristina.

"Hmmm... let's warm up with a teacup ride!" Kristina smiled brightly.

**After the rollercoaster is finished:**

"That was fun," Jana walked off the rollercoaster.

"Ya. It's already 12:30 so do you want to get something to eat?" Gokudera asked.

"Sure, let's head down."

"So what would you like?"

Jana hesitated, "Let's just get it the burgers."

"Ok I'll get them while you find a seat."

**Meanwhile:**

"Why don't you get some food while I find us a seat," Kristina suggested. Yamamoto nodded and smiled as they split up. Kristina suddenly saw Jana eating with Gokudera. Shocked, she slowly backed away. "Uh Yamamoto?"

"Hm?"

"Uuumm lets go somewhere...else..."

Yamamoto was confused, "Why?"

"There's a cafe over there with a smaller line, lets go over there," Kristina began to walk away while dragging Yamamoto by his hand.

"I swear I just heard Kristina..." Jana stopped from taking another bite and turned her head.

"Really? Well don't mind it, we're here to have fun," Gokudera grinned.

**In the cafe:**

"So why did we come in here instead?" Yamamoto asked.

"I told, shorter line..." Kristina avoided eye contact with him.

"Oh, well ok then," he smiled again.

**After lunch:**

"Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel next?" Yamamoto looked up at the Ferris wheel.

"Okay," Kristina nodded and walked into the line with Yamamoto.

"How about we go on the Ferris wheel, as it's right here," Jana suggested to Gokudera.

"Sure." They both walked in the line. "Hey is that the Baseball Idiot?" Gokudera looked in front of him.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"In front of us, he's the only one who's that tall..." Gokudera frowned.

"And I think that's Kristina next to him," Jana looked at Kristina who was a few spots in front of them.

"Dafuq are they doing here?"

"Did you just, um... hear Jana and Gokudera's voice...?" Kristina raised her head a little.

"No... Hold on," Yamamoto turned around to see them looking puzzled back at him. "Oh hey."

"What are you doing here?" Kristina turned around as well.

"I could ask the same thing," Jana frowned.

"Haha, hey Gokudera," Yamamoto grinned.

"Why are you here of all days?" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto.

"On a date... You?"

"The same reason..." Gokudera kept glaring when everyone fell silent.

"Well this is awkward..." Yamamoto's eyes drifted.

"Umm... well who wants ice cream after this?" Kristina suddenly asked. Everyone nodded.

**In Gokudera and Jana's car/compartment/thingy:**

"Well, that was awkward," Jana scratched her fingers through her hair.

"I can't believe they decided to come here out of all places TODAY," Gokudera sighed.

"I know... How about we just enjoy our time for now and have fun like you said," Jana grinned and blushed at the same time.

"Ya, okay," Gokudera smiled as well.

**Meanwhile in Kristina and Yamamoto's thingy:**

"Why do you think they came here today of all times?" Yamamoto looked out the window surprised and confused.

"I dunno... maybe we have the same ideals as them? Considering we're all here at an amusement park..." Kristina shrugged.

"And I thought we were gonna be the only ones here..."

"Oh well. Who cares, as long as were having fun," Kristina smiled, "there are a lot of couples here, it doesn't matter."

"Yea, you're right," Yamamoto grinned.

Everyone got off the Ferris wheel.

"So were we going to get ice cream or something?" Jana reminded them.

"Ya," Kristina pulled a big smile. They all began walking towards the ice cream stand.

"Why are you so cheerful over ice cream...?" Gokudera frowned.

"Come on, who wouldn't be cheerful over ice cream?" Yamamoto chuckled.

"Next please," the cashier called.

"Ah, can I please have four chocolates," Kristina lifted four fingers.

...

"This chocolate ice cream is good..." Jana licked it.

"Told ya didn't I?" Yamamoto smiled.

"Eh? Yamamoto? Jana? Kristina? Gokudera-kun?" someone called their names.

Gokudera turned around, "Juudaime?!"

"Everyone's here...wow..." Kyoko tilted her head.

"WHY IS IT THAT THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS!?" Jana sighed and fell back on her chair.

"Are you guys on a date too?" Kristina asked innocently.

"Yep," Kyoko smiled.

"Do you want to join us 'cause we met up with Gokudera and Jana the same way we found you guys," Yamamoto chuckled.

"We never agreed that we would hang out with you two for the rest of the day. Then it isn't really a date..." Gokudera pulled an Excalibur* face.

"But you came here for a date right?" Yamamoto looked at Gokudera.

"Yeah..."

"See?" he gestured to him with his hand.

"HEY GUYS WASSUP!" Ryohei shouted from 10 metres or so away.

"Oh my god..." Jana facepalmed.

"Onii-chan? Why are you here?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm here with Hana..."

"DO NOT TELL ME THAT HIBARI-SAMA IS GONNA TURN UP WITH I-PIN..." Kristina buried her face into her hands.

"WAIT WHAT!? THEY'RE GOING OUT?! I-I J-JUST-M-MUKUR-O-JOKE-C-CHROME- R-REAL..." Jana stopped. Then she sulked, "I give up..." Everyone looked at Jana confused.

"Hibari-san is going out with I-pin-chan?!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"N-no it's just that I-pin gave him a chocolate on valentines day once and maybe-"

"BUT SHES 5!" Ryohei shouted to the extreme.

"That's gross!" Hana was disgusted.

"What's gross?" Mukuro walked up to them.

Jana planted her face on to the table, "OH MY GOD..."

"M-mukuro?!" Tsuna backed away.

Jana looked back up with a frown, "What are you doing here now?"

"I'm just having a nice day out with my Chrome-chan," Mukuro smiled and then his teeth somehow sparkled.

"M-mukuro d-did you just..." Jana stopped and her face went blank, "Sorry, but Gokudera, can we please go somewhere else. I cannot take anymore of this right now..."

"Yea okay, we'll head back to town. See ya juudaime."

"Ah, sorry if we uhh...interrupted your fun..." Tsuna felt really bad.

"No no it's all right, well come back another day." Jana and Gokudera waved and left.

"M..me and Yama are gonna go to the new Kokuyo land...cause we haven't seen it yet.." Kristina stood up.

"See ya guys at school," Yamamoto waved at them and then caught up with Kristina.

"Now I feel really bad..." Hana frowned.

"Kufufu... don't worry about Jana she'll get over it [Evil smile] and Hibari Kyoya would have taught Kristina not to get worked up over something like this," Mukuro grinned evilly.

"Well then... let's just have fun to the EXTREME!" Ryohei punched the air.

"Mukuro-sama can we go on that first," Chrome pointed at a rollercoaster.

"Of course, if that's what you want," Mukuro grinned.

"Tsuna-kun let's go on the roller coaster," Kyoko waited for him.

"O-okay."

**Meanwhile:**

"That was so awkward..." Jana sat in the train with her head down.

"Why do we always run into them all the time?" Gokudera sighed.

"I don't know..."

**Meanwhile:**

"The new Kokuyo land is closed today..." Kristina stood outside the gate with a blank face.

"Eeehh...lets just go back to Namimori," Yamamoto scratched the back of his head.

"Ok...because that before was really weird."

**Meanwhile:**

"Thanks for bringing me here, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko smiled.

"Ah it's all right," Tsuna grinned and kissed Kyoko on the cheek.

**Meanwhile:**

"I'll see you off then, Hana," Ryohei waved at Hana.

"Yeah yeah I'll see ya at school tomorrow," Hana opened the door to her house and left.

**Meanwhile:**

"Where's Tsunaaaaa..." Lambo rolled around on the carpet.

"Lambo! Stop complaining!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D Umm I don't really have anything to say but please review... So, ya please review. :) Thank you**

***By Excalibur we meant the one from Soul Eater. So you can search up Excalibur Face on Google images and you'll see what it looks like.  
**

-HeartHayato


	13. Day 1: Vongola Appreciation Party!

Tsuna was walking home from school when he noticed a whole mother load of Mafioso. "EEEHHH? WHATS GOING ON?!"

Dino was on the sidewalk by his house and waved to him. "Yo Tsuna!"

"DINO-SAN?!" Tsuna took a step back and rubbed his eyes not believing them.

"You're finally here, trash," Xanxus grumbled with his arms crossed.

Mukuro smirked at the Decimo. "Kufufu, you're finally home, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"XANXUS?! MUKURO?!" Tsuna took another step back and rubbed his eyes again, still not believing them.

Reborn walked up from behind the three. "Oi, Tsuna you're finally here."

Tsuna stepped forward and leaned down towards the baby. "REBORN! What's going on and why are Dino and Varia here from Italy?!"

"Remember I told you last night?" Reborn was pretty irritated about Tsuna forgetting.  
**  
*****FLASHBACK***

"Tsuna!" Reborn shouted as he stood at Tsuna's bedroom door.

Tsuna looked up from homework and turned his head. "What!?"

"A whole bunch of Vongola are coming tomorrow for the appreciation week. It's in Japan this year as that's where you live," Reborn stated truthfully.

"Ya ya of course..." Tsuna spoke sarcastically then went back to finishing his homework.

***FLASHBACK END***

"WHAT!? You were telling the truth?!" Tsuna was shocked as he didn't believe Reborn one bit last night.

"Well duh..."

Squalo shouted at Decimo becoming irritated. "VOOIII. YOU'RE SO STUPID!"

._. "I'm uh just gonna go inside...wait, does Mom know you're here?"

"Your mother doesn't need to know, were not partying in your trashy house anyway..." Mukuro stated.

Gokudera walked up from behind. "Says the one who lives in the abandoned Kokuyo Land..."

"Yo!" Yamamoto jumped up from behind Gokudera.

"Tsuna-san! It's been a while!" Haru walked up with Kyoko and smiled.

"Haru, you're here too?" Tsuna asked surprised.

"Yep!" Haru smiled, "Reborn-chan invited me."

"Hello, Young Vongola." Spanner suddenly walked up.

"Hi" Shoichi appeared too and waved nervously.

"Huh? You guys are here too?" Tsuna asked, surprised.

"Well, you did let them join the Vongola..." Reborn was getting annoyed at Tsuna's stupidity.

Ryohei ran up extremely. "SAWADA!"

"Tsuna! Hey!" Jana appeared happily then went to stand next to Gokudera.

"Sup guys!" Kristina also showed up grinning then she went to stand next to Yamamoto.

Colonello walked up with them. "Hey reborn its good to see you again, kora!"

"Hello," was all Lal said when she walked up with everyone else.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil waved, trying to Tsuna's attention.

"Hi, bossu" Chrome appeared with everyone smiling. She then walked over to stand next to Mukuro.

Shamal appeared as well. "Heeeey, been a while hasn't it, kid?"

"Hey" Lancia waved.

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma smiled and ran up to Tsuna.

"Hey... WAIT WHAT!? HOW DID U ALL JUST SHOW UP AT THE SAME TIME?!" Tsuna was stunned as he just realised it.

"Dame-Tsuna! Pay more attention." Reborn kicked Tsuna in the head for his stupidity and lack of awareness.

Tsuna rubbed the spot on his head that Reborn kicked. "Oww... Reborn, that hurt."

"Sawada. Grow up!" Lal also kicked Tsuna in the head.

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. "Um, Reborn, where are we hosting such a huge week long gathering?"

"You'll see..." Reborn smirked.

"This can't be good... wait is the ninth coming?"

"Well yeah..."

"Then with this many people...where are we going?"

"Simple..."

**MEANWHILE AT NAMIMORI MIDDLE:**

Kusakabe stood in front of Hibari. "Kaichou, preparations are ready."

"Good."

"The school is completely closed off for the week so no student or teacher will be able to get in." Kusakabe explained.

"Good. Tell me when something important happens. I'm going to take a nap." Hibari started to lay down while Hibird sat on his head.

"Um... ok." Kusakabe walked off.

**Meanwhile:**

"Reborn, can we go somewhere else before Mom sees everyone... wait, Dad is coming to isn't he?" Tsuna asked Reborn worried even though he already knew the answer.

Iemitsu walked up. "YO TSUNA!"

"D..DAD?!" Tsuna exclaimed still surprised.

"How have ya been, Tsuna? Eeeehhhh?" Iemitsu was really happy to see his son again.

"I...I've been fine." Tsuna tried to not make eye contact.

"So where is the party anyway?" Gokudera asked.

"Follow me and we'll get there." Reborn led the way and everyone followed.

...

"EH?! WE'RE HAVING A PARTY IN NAMI MIDDLE?!" Tsuna exclaimed as Reborn led them to the front of the school.

Reborn spoke matter-of-factly, "well duh, where else would we go?"

"B-but, Hibari-san?"

"He's allowing us to do this as long as the school is not harmed and that he is not called out unless something important is happening." Reborn reassured and warned Tsuna.

"Did you get Kristina to ask him?" Tsuna asked with a straight face. Reborn just smirked as a response.

Kristina rubbed the back of her neck. "Yaaa... I kind of convinced him to agree..." She had an awkward expression planted on her face.

"Ishishi... so when are we starting?" Bel asked impatiently.

"Bel-senpai be more patient." Fran scolded and pointed a finger at him.

"It starts at night time and goes through the whole week. We get to camp in club rooms, on the oval and all that. For this week we have the whole school to ourselves." Kristina answered Bel and informed everyone else.

"Yeah...just don't break anything or you'll get bitten to death..." Tsuna added starting to get worried.

Jana glanced at Xanxus and then away. "And for that reason I feel conscious of Xanxus..."

"And so Jana, we're relying on you to calm him down." Reborn stated.

"How much money do I get for this?" Marmon asked not really wanting to be there.

Fran pointed out. "Marmon, this is a party…." Marmon became irritated.

"Where's all the food going to come from for such a big crowd for a week." Colonello asked Reborn.

"Kyoko, Haru, Kristina, Jana and Chrome are cooking."

"I'll help too!" Lussuria cheerfully offered.

"Um... ok." Jana agreed awkwardly.

Xanxus grumbled, "there better be steak..."

"Oh Reborn," Iemitsu told Reborn, "the Ninth wanted me to tell you that he his guardians will be here later tonight because they had to finish up some business in Italy."

"It's alright, I don't think they'll miss anything."

"So we'll head to the home economics room to make the food." Kyoko smiled.

Lussuria asked with a grin, "and where's that?"

"Just follow us and we'll get there." Haru answered smiling. Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Jana, Kristina and Lussuria left for the home economics room.

Tsuna turned to Reborn. "Then what do we do?"

"Let's start with a game of Giant Twister." Reborn responded as he took out the game's box.

"Eh, Twister?!" Tsuna asked surprised also not looking forward to it.

Gokudera smiled and cheered. "Let's win this, Juudaime!"

"Sounds like fun." Yamamoto pulled his signature smile.

"I'm going to fail this…" Dino was becoming really worried.

"VOI I'LL BEAT YOU ALL THEN RUB IT IN YOUR FACES!"

"Ishishi... I'm going to win this." Bel smirked.

Fran was looking forward to it. "I've never played Twister before."

"Tch." Xanxus walked away uninterested.

"Bossu!" Levi loyally joined his boss.

Mukuro made a 'game-on' face. "Kufufu... this seems interesting."

"Not interested." Marmon walked off somewhere, uninterested because he wasn't getting paid for this.

"I WILL STRETCH TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei cheered.

Enma grinned. "I want to play too!"

"I'll try..." Shoichi said nervously.

Spanner nodded interested in the game. "I'll give this a go."

"This seems fun." Lancia grinned.

"I will beat thy, Sawada-dono!"

"I'll just be a judge." Shamal stated.

"Lal and I aren't going to play but we will be judges with Reborn, kora!" Colonello walked over to stand next to Lal and Reborn.

"So in this game of giant Twister - Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino, Squalo, Bel, Fran, Enma, Shoichi, Spanner, Lancia, Basil, Mukuro and Ryohei will all be playing. Colonello, Lal, Shamal, Iemitsu and I will be the judges." Reborn said.

"I'LL GO 1ST TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei jumped up confidently.

"Alright then." Colonello spun the spinner, "left foot red." Ryohei took a step.

Gokudera stepped forward. "My turn."

Reborn spun. "Right foot green." Gokudera took a step.

"I'm next then~" Fran said.

Lal spun the spinner. "Left hand blue." Fran placed his hand on the circle.

"VOI NOW ME!" Squalo shouted at the top of his lungs.

Shamal spun. "Right hand green," he responded. Squalo placed his hand.

Reborn shouted over towards Tsuna. "Tsuna, you next!"

"Huh?!"

Iemitsu spun the spinner. "Right foot yellow," he stated. Tsuna placed his foot on the yellow circle.

**15 minutes later:**

"This really hurts…" Tsuna complained as his limbs were tangled with other people's.

Gokudera tried to reassure him, though he felt the same way. "Don't worry, Juudaime! Everything's just fine!"

"So cramped." Yamamoto made a poker face.

Ryohei was happy at the extensive stretching to his body. "THIS IS SO EXTREME!" Enma then suddenly started shaking and said he was going to fall.

"No Enma-dono! Thou cannot! If thou fall, we'll all fall with thy!" Basil was trying to prevent him because at the current moment, with everyone tangled up they all new one slip and it was game over.

"VOOIII!" Squalo moved. Everyone was tripped and they all fell on top of each other.

"WTF?" Gokudera was taken by surprise.

Fran was upset, because his first game was ruined." Kaichou~ Why did you do that~"

Dino was sitting on the side upset. "I got out in the first couple of rounds.."

"Due to Squalo's stupidity, THERE IS NO WINNER!" Lal announced.

"VOOOIII! I AM NOT STUPID!" Squalo stood up from the ground pushing down a few others. Kristina, Jana, Chrome, Kyoko, Haru and Lussuria then came out with the food.

"Yes you are... and loud..." Kristina told Squalo with a smirk.

"SHUT UP KRISTINA!"

"Umm, well here's the food. XANXUS GET OVER HERE! WE MADE YOU THE STEAK YOU WANTED!" Jana shouted to Xanxus sitting a couple of feet away. Xanxus walked over, grabbed a plate and then walked back to sit down and start eating.

"Kristina, go get Hibari for food." Reborn said as he took a plate.

"O-ok." Kristina walked away to find Hibari and Kusakabe. A limo then suddenly appeared. "A limo?" Kristina was confused. The 9th generation walked out of the car doors.

"Ah Kristina, it's been a while hasn't it." Timeteo grinned.

"It's great to see you, 9th, Kristina smiled, "everyone's inside there." She pointed towards the doors.

"Yes thank you, I'd like to see how much Tsunayoshi-kun and the others have grown." Timeteo started heading off.

"Ah wait, have you seen Hibari-sama?"

"Yeah he was across the street just a second ago." Coyote pointed.

"'Kay thanks." Kristina ran over.

**Meanwhile inside:**

Bel and Jana were arguing while eating. Squalo was shouting with his mouth full for various reasons. Haru was trying avoid Shamal and eat dinner at the same time. Mukuro was talking to Chrome. The 9th generation walked in.

"Hello. My my you've all grown." Timeteo grinned then went to grab some food as his stomach grumbled.

"Tch." Xanxus looked away.

"9th, hello." Iemitsu was happy as his boss had a safe trip.

"Grandpa!" Tsuna was happy and he waved.

Timeteo grinned. "Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Hi 9th, it's good to see you're doing well." Dino smiled as he took another bite of his food.

Xanxus was mumbling to himself. "Gonna kill him. Gonna kill him. Gonna kill him. IN. HIS. SLEEP." Squalo looked at what Xanxus was doing and pulled a poker face.

"Hey everyone! It's dinner time, Hibari-sama hurry up..." Kristina walked through the door and then looked back.

"Here, Hibari-san." Kyoko passed Hibari a plate of food.

"Thank you." He took the food and went away.

"Ah...Hibari-san left already...wait...WAIT A SECOND..." Tsuna looked back.

Kristina look back as well, "I-PIN!" I-pin's pinzu bomb countdown was already at six.

"SQUALO! DINO! ITS I-PIN!" Kristina shouted to her brothers.

"CRAP!"

"VOI! GET HER OUT OF HERE BEFORE SHE BLOWS UP THE SCHOOL AND WE DIE FROM THE EXPLOSION OR HIBARI KYOYA!" Squalo shouted really fast.

Kristina picked up I-pin, "um... sorry about this I-pin, YAMAMOTO! HOMERUN!" She passed I-pin to Yamamoto. Yamamoto threw I-pin out of school. I-pin exploded.

"Eh? We had fireworks?" Kyoko asked confused.

"Uhh no that was I-pi-" Yamamoto was interrupted.

Kristina covered his mouth. So pretty, nee~ Yamamoto?" She glared at him. Squalo and Dino let out a sigh of relief.

"I owe this one to Yamamoto Takeshi..." Squalo admitted.

"Nee~ Jana." Fran turned his head and asked.

"Ya?" She asked, swallowing a bite of her food.

"It's been a few weeks, am I old enough yet to ask-"

Jana interrupted him knowing what he was about to say. "NO!"

"Hm?" Timeteo looked up.

"Don't mind Fran. That was just a long story that I really don't want to bring up... sorry." Jana apologised.

"Then I won't ask."

"Thank you." Jana smiled apologetically.

Timeteo then turned his head to Mukuro. "Mukuro, I've been meaning to ask. When did you get out of prison?"

Mukuro looked at Jana for help. Jana gave him the don't-ask-me-I'm-not-getting-arrested look. He then looked at Fran for help. Fran gave the totally innocent look. Mukuro made a poker face knowing that those two wouldn't help him. "Just recently…"

"O..ok..."

Jana and Fran both made a poker face worried that something would probably happen to them any second now.

Kristina read the atmosphere also knowing that something bad was about to happen. "So, why don't we do something fun?" She smiled.

"Like what...?" Squalo asked.

"How about a talent show!" Haru became instantaneously really happy.

"Good idea, Haru-chan!" Kyoko congratulated also really happy.

Dino smiled. "Sounds fun."

"Let's all do our best!" Fuuta said.

"'Kay Tsuna you're 1st" Reborn turned his head towards him.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS FIRST!?"

"Just go." He pushed Tsuna up the front.

"Tsuna-kun, do your best." Kyoko was happy.

"O-okay... um...oh I know." Tsuna brought out Natsu. "Ok Natsu jump through this hoop" He somehow had a hoop and held it up. Natsu jumped but hit the hoop and hung on to it.

"Tsuna you fail," Reborn was becoming annoyed at all the failure, "Gokudera you're next."

"Ok! Uri, shrink with the Uri-bomb!" Uri, hesitated then jumped on Gokudera and exploded in his face.

Reborn frowned, "I see you fail as well. Mukuro, you're next." Mukuro made illusions of vines that dance. "Umm that is the best so far I guess. Bel now your turn."

"Ishishi, someone bring me a bushy plant." Fran made an illusion of a bushy plant. Bel cuts it with his knives for a while. "Ishishi, there's a sculpture of me, ishishi."

"Nice, Squalo you're next."

"VOI!" Squalo started to juggles stuff with his sword and other hand.

"Woah, cool Squalo." Kristina smiled.

"VOI THE END!" Squalo stopped juggling. Everyone clapped.

"Kristina, you and Dino next." Reborn pointed towards the front.

The two got up and them Kristina said, "aww crap a brother and sister collab... what do we do?"

"I dunno, you're good at baseball right?"

"Kinda..."

"Ok you go over there to the other side of the room and I pass Enzio to you with my whip. Then you throw Enzio and make sure he bounces off the walls like the turtle shells do in Mario Kart." Dino took out Enzio and his whip. Kristina just nodded sort of unsure. Dino threw Enzio across room with his whip. Kristina caught aaaaand BASEBALL THROW aaaand REBOUND OFF THE WALLS. Squalo suddenly got hit in the head for some unknown reason by Enzio.

"VOOOOOIIII WTF!"

"Sorry Squalo..." Kristina apologised.

"Considering that collab didn't work as well as they planned, let's have another. JANA AND FRAN, YOU'RE NEXT!" Reborn announced.

"WHAT!?"

"What should we do..." Fran asked.

"A whole bunch of pretty illusions...?" Jana suggested.

"Nice plan~" Fran made an illusion of a very pwetty dress on Jana just for Gokudera. (LOL) A blush leaked across Jana's face.

"Jana you look so pretty!" Kyoko complimented.

"Pretty desu~" Haru added.

Suddenly, a blush then leaked across Gokudera's face.

"Ahahaha Gokudera's blushing." Yamamoto nudged Gokudera in the arm.

"LOOOOOL!" Kristina laughed. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto and Kristina.

"Fran..." Jana sort of pleaded. Fran smirked but not actually a smirk...INNER THINKING SMIRK. "Ok Fran, your turn." Jana made an illusion of Fran in a giant apple outfit. She then smirked evilly.

"Ishishi... that's perfect." Bel also smirked.

"Kufufu... they're getting better..." Mukuro said.

"Ok nice job. Who wants to go next?" Reborn asked.

"We'll go." Spanner and Shoichi stood up. "And this is Mini Mosca Jr. that we made." Mini Mosca Jr. waved.

"AAWWWWW!" Kyoko and Haru cooed.

"Another Mini Mosca? OMG that's cute!" Tsuna was actually surprised.

"Cool~" Fran smiled.

"Ishishi, looks awesome. But it doesn't beat the prince."

Squalo was just silent because they probably beat him. "..."

"Look it's a robot!" Lambo cheered really excited.

"Wow!" I-pin agreed. (Who somehow got back inside already XP)

Lambo ran up to it. "Can I shake its hand?" Lambo asked really happy because the Mini Mosca jr. just made his day.

"Sure." Shoichi smiled happy that people were enjoying it. Mini Mosca Jr shook Lambo's hand and gave him a lollypop.

"YAY LOLLYPOP!"

"What else can it do?" Haru asked, interested.

Spanner answered her question politely. "Play music, games, microwave, popcorn and a lot more."

"Cute~" Kyoko commented.

"Well done," Reborn congratulated them, "who wants to go next now?"

"I'll go next with Rauji. Let's go, Rauji." Enma said happily.

"What are we doing?"

"You summon a few rocks and then I'll use gravity to make a little golem"

"'Kay then." Rocks appear out of nowhere. (I don't know much about Rauji) Enma used gravity (blablabla). The golem started to dance.

"Cute!" Haru smiled happily.

"I can dance better than that!" Lambo crossed his arms. (insert challenge accepted meme here)

"Challenge accepted!" Fran also crossed his arms. (insert challenge accepted meme here)

"We have a dance off! Who can dance better, the golem, Fran or Lambo? Spanner if you will..." Reborn looked at Spanner. Spanner nodded towards Mini Mosca Jr who started to play music. Fran, the Golem and Lambo began dancing.

"Haha you're all so good." Haru grinned.

"Take this!" Lambo spun on his back.

"How about this." Fran spun on his head. The Golem suddenly started to do EXTREME BREAKDANCING TO THE EXTREME! (XO)

"Oi Lambo, hurry up and do something good," Reborn ordered.

"I have no choice...EVERYDAY IM SHUFFLIN'" Lambo started to do epic shuffling while everyone clapped.

"Yay~ my turn~" Fran raised his arms up in a horizontal line with his palms facing upwards. Everyone everyone fell silent. "OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!" He summoned clones and they all did Gangnam Style. Everyone made a poker face.

Jana was stunned. "...I never knew he could actually dance..."

It was the Golem's turn then and he started to CHICKEN DANCE! Everyone looked at Enma. "What? I ran out of ideas…." Enma felt emotionally hurt.

Reborn announced, "the golem is out! Lambo, your turn."

"Um..." Lambo grabbed I-pin and began to Tango.

"CUTE!" Kyoko and Haru cheered.

"LOOOOL!" Everyone else smiled. Dino just made a poker face.

Kristina also made a poker face. "OH SHIT IS HIBARI-SAMA WATCHING THIS!?" Dino and Kristina looked around room. Looked around room.

"Who knew Lambo knew the tango!" Yamamoto laughed.

"I'm next~" Fran grabbed Chrome and began to Cha Cha.

"Fran?!" Chrome said worriedly.

"OI FRAN GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY CHROME!" Mukuro stood up and shouted.

"Ooooh crap." Jana made a poker face.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO A ROMANTIC DANCE WITH HER!" Mukuro started running up to Fran.

"MUKURO CALM DOWN!" Jana blocked Mukuro from strangling Fran, "it's just a dance."

"Ya, with MY CHROME!" Mukuro tried to push around Jana.

Bel started to eye Fran and smirk. "Ishishi... someone might just die tonight."

"Due to all the commotion Fran has caused, LAMBO WINS!" Reborn announced.

"GAHAHA I GET MORE CANDY!" Lambo ran up to Mini Mosca Jr.. He gave Lambo some candy. "WOOHOO!" Lambo started to breakdance on his afro.

"Who knew the stupid cow could break dance..." Gokudera said slightly jealous.

Colonello turned and asked, "hey Lal, what time is it?"

"9:30pm"

"Already?!"

Reborn then said in the microphone, "K'AY GUYS PARTY'S OVER. GET INTO GROUPS AND FIND SOME EMPTY CLUB ROOMS TO CAMP IN. IF WE RUN OUT OF SPACE GO ON THE OVAL AND SET UP SOME TENTS."

"I'm so tired..." Tsuna complained.

"Juudaime, let's find a club room."

Yamamoto walked up, "I'll join you guys."

Ryohei then jumped up, "SAWADA I WILL JOIN TOO!"

"Sawada-dono me too." Basil appeared in front of Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun can I also come?" Enma asked.

"Ok then the six of us will be a group..." They all walked off into a club room.

"How 'bout us girls find a club room before they are all taken." Haru suggested. Haru, Kyoko, I-pin, Chrome, Kristina, Jana and Lal go to find a club room. Varia all get a room, everyone else camps outside, Hibari on roof.

"Another 6 days huh...?" Tsuna said to himself. Then, he falls asleep.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SO ERRFING LOOOOOOOOOOONG. LIKE C'MON! AND GOD DAMMIT SCHOOL STARTS IN 3 DAYS BECAUSE MONDAY IS A PUBLIC HOLIDAY. THEN WE'RE MOVING CLASSROOMS TO A WHOLE NEW BUILDING IN WEEK 2. THAT MEANS MY CLASS HAS TO ALSO CARRY ALL MY TEACHER'S CRAP FROM I DUNNO 30 YRS AGO AND ONWARDS?! WTF?!**

**-leextremekid  
**


	14. Day 2: Fashion, Cosplay and Games

Thank you to KIRI NO BASHOE for the reviews and the winner will be in this chapter.

Day 2 of Vongola Appreciation Week. What will Reborn have in store for everyone? He picked the megaphone and the sound went all around the campus, "GET UP FOR DAY TWO!"

"AAAHHH!" Tsuna woke with a jolt.

"VOI!"

"YOU HAVE 25 MINUTES TO GET READY THEN TO MEET ON THE OVAL TO GET BREAKFAST THAT HAS ALREADY BEEN PREPARED!" Reborn said and several seconds later there was an extremely loud ruckus throughout the school.

**25 minutes later...**

"Tsuna-kun, good morning!" Kyoko smiled.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru called.

"Gokudera! Bel! Fran! Xanxus! Marmon!" Jana waved at them.

"Ooii! Dino! Squalo! Yamamoto!" Kristina called them over.

"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome waved a little.

"Hey everyone it's breakfast!" Lal began handing the plates out.

"Morning," Hibari picked up a plate and walked away.

"Ah, Hibari-sama. Good morning," Kristina waved as she quickly walked away from the stand.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Lal turned around.

"Just making another wake up call thing..." Kristina quietly picked up a red I-Pin and then SHE CHUCKED HER UP INTO THE AIR BASEBALL STYLE.

"Morning Kyoya... wait...I-PIN!" Dino spun around back to the stand when suddenly there was a HUGE EXPLOSION! Dino let out a sigh of relief, "Good job."

"Thanks," Kristina smiled. Squalo, who was fully woken from the explosion shouted, "VOI WAS THAT JUS-"

"SHHH!" Kristina held up a finger to her lips.

"OI GET BACK HERE!" Lal turned around and ordered her.

"Oh, right, sorry," Kristina power walked back to the stand.

"GIVE ME THE BACON," Xanxus grabbed the plate straight out of Jana's hands.

"VOI DON'T HOG THE-"

"SQUALO! Don't. You. Start. That. Again," Jana glared evilly at Squalo as he shut up.

"Good morning," the 9th walked up, "This food looks wonderful girls and Lussuria."

"Thank you!" all the girls (and Lussuria) smiled brightly.

"Thy have cooked very well, I can see why Xanxus likes your cooking," Basil gently took a plate of eggs from Haru.

"They're amazing cooks aren't they?" Yamamoto gave his signature smile.

"You can say that again," Ryohei picked up a plate of bacon.

"Hehe. Thanks Big Brother," Kyoko grinned.

"Oi Lal I didn't know you could cook..." Colonello teased.

"...Shut up Colonello," Lal blushed and looked away.

"While we are all eating, I will list today's events," Reborn talked into the microphone while eating his scrambled eggs. There was anticipation all over the oval. "First," he began, "we will have the girls do a fashion show."

"Yay!" Kyoko, Haru and I-Pin jumped with joy.

Kristina, Jana, Lal and Chrome on the other hand..."WHAT?!"

"Then the boys will be cross-dressing and cosplaying." All the boys (except Lussuria) were left speechless.

"Oh yay," Lussuria clapped his hands together.

"And EVERYONE MUST participate in these events..." Reborn left off an aura of killing intent, leaving everyone silent. "Then finally we will spend the rest of the day with board games."

"YES BOARD GAMES!" Jana woohoo-ed.

"OI REBORN, IS THERE YUGIOH?!" Kristina asked.

"Yep, though I wanna know if anyone else can play it..." Reborn nodded.

"OH MY GOD! WOOHOO!"

"Yamamoto..." Gokudera whispered.

"Hm?" Yamamoto looked at Gokudera.

"...Has she always been an otaku...?"

"Yeah...but she never said anything about anime and manga..." Yamamoto sighed.

"WHAT ABOUT MONOPOLY?!" everyone heard Jana shout.

"There's Life, Monopoly, Clue, Yugioh and Magic - Though Yugioh and Magic are pretty much the same," Reborn said.

"What about Dungeon Dice Monsters?" Kristina asked.

"No one gives a fuck about Dungeon Dice Monsters," Reborn bluntly stated.

"Figured…" Kristina let out a small chuckle.

"WAIT. WAIT. WAIT. DID YOU JUST SAY MAGIC!?" Jana screamed.

"Ya..."

"THAT IS THE BEST GAME EVER! I WILL PONE WITH MY DECK AND OBLITERATE EVERYONE!" Jana grinned evilly, "AND IT IS NOTHING LIKE YU-GI-OH. YU-GI-OH SUCKS! I have seen soooo many better card games and anime out there that rule over Yu-gi-oh," she smirked at Kristina, "Oh and to make you more mad. Dragon Ball Z is on the list of bad animes I have seen in my life as well."

"OH NO YOU DI'INT!" Kristina walked forward.

"Aaahhh KRISTINA WAIIT!" Yamamoto reached out.

"DON'T TRY AND STOP ME!" Kristina shouted but in the end, Yamamoto held her back. Kristina struggled but couldn't get out.

"Hmm...so is that what people do in a relationship~?" Fran nodded his head up and down.

"NO FRAN, NO. JUST NO!" Squalo growled at him.

"FRAN, DON'T BRING IT UP AGAIN," Jana scolded him and turned to Kristina, "and DBZ sucks."

"GAAAAAH! AND YUGIOH IS A GOOD CARD GAME!" Kristina screamed, making a sweat drop appear on Yamamoto's head.

"I CAN BRING UP SO MANY ANIMES I HAVE SEEN THAT RULE OVER THOSE TWO. PS DBZ ND YUGIOH CAN GO SIT WITH POKEMON," Jana smirked.

"OH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Kristina continued to struggle.

"I DID AND WILL LIST SO MANY ANIMES BETTER THEN THEM! FOR EXAMPLE BLEACH AND BLOOD+ ARE WAAAY BETTER!"

"I never knew that those two were otaku," Tsuna was absolutely stunned.

"Will someone stop them from this stupid fight," Reborn sat on his little chair watching.

Kristin and Jana looked at Reborn, "IT IS NOT STUPID!"

"EVEN POLAR BEAR CAFE IS BETTER THEN YU-GI-OH!"

"THEY ARE TWO TOTALLY DIFFERENT GENRES DON'T COMPARE THEM!" Kristina shouted through her teeth.

"KRISTINA SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Squalo stormed up to her and punched her in the face.

"Hey Squalo, Dino, do you think they suck?" Jana asked them.

"No, when we were little, Kristina really looked up to Goku," Dino said.

"Goku isn't even a good role model..."

"And Yu-gi-oh...well...it taught her a lot too..."

"I don't see anything that they could teach people..." Jana frowned.

"When did Dino and Squalo watch anime?" Tsuna pulled a poker face.

"Shut up! Girls go get ready for the fashion show there are clothes prepared and if I hear another word from you two about anime..." Reborn let off a bigger killing intent.

"We'll just...go then..." Kyoko said and all the girls went inside.

Tsuna walked up to them, "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto were they always like that?"

"Nope."

"Then how did it suddenly...?" Tsuna looked at them.

"I have no idea. I can't believe they were holding all that in…Maybe they just suddenly went crazy when Jana called her favorites stupid," Gokudera shrugged since he couldn't care less about Kristina.

"That's like calling baseball stupid..." Yamamoto tried giving an example.

"BASEBALL IS STUPID!" Gokudera shouted in his face.

"Don't say that!" Yamamoto felt slightly upset.

"Anyway, I wonder what the girls are gonna wear..." Tsuna looked towards the indoor of the school.

"I bet you either their favorite colours or the colour of their flame," Gokudera guessed.

"That is something Reborn would probably do..." Tsuna said.

**Meanwhile:  
**

"Look there's a note and it reads that the dresses have already been pre picked to save time. Find the one that has your name on it. Signed Reborn," Kyoko read the note out aloud.

Lal saw a bright blue dress with a pink ribbon on her rack, "I'm gonna kill reborn!"

"At least my dress is black and indigo," Jana held it up in front of her and stared at it.

"I-pin-chan which is your dress?" Kyoko looked at I-Pin.

"This one!" I-Pin proudly held it up and smiled brightly.

"I bet I-pin-chan's gonna look very pretty," Haru smiled.

"Haru-chan, what colour did you get?" Kyoko asked her.

"I got a blue one...What about you?" Haru looked at Kyoko.

"I got an orange one. It looks nice," Kyoko smiled, "Hey Kristina, what did you get?"

"A full on black one..." Kristina put on a poker face.

"I got a purple one…We should probably change now, or everyone's going to get impatient…" Chrome looked at everyone.

"Im...patient?" a poker face came across Jana's face.

...

"Okay girls come out now," Reborn sat down in Tsuna's hair. All the girls walked out.

"You look pretty in that colour Lal," Colonello blushed and then smiled. Lal blushed again and then glared at him. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Mukuro's faces flushed with red.

"I can't remember the last time I saw Jana in a dress..." Fran tilted his head.

"Kristina you look pretty," Dino smiled at her.

"Thanks, Dino," she grinned while Squalo sat next to Dino about to crack up.

"Ishishi, Jana looks like a princess," Bel chuckled.

"Jana you look very beautiful," Gokudera smiled. A huge blush leaked on Jana's face.

"Kyoko-chan you look amazing! You too, Haru!" Tsuna smiled at the two of them.

"Thank you Tsuna-kun," Kyoko grinned.

"Tsuna-san thank you!" Haru smiled. Out of the corner of everyone's eyes they saw Hibari smile at I-Pin and leave. I-Pin blushed but didn't explode, making Kristina, Squalo and Dino let out long sighs of relief.

"REBORN! Are we finished yet or do we have to stand here all day?" Lal became irritated.

Reborn smirked, "You can sit down but no getting changed. Now all the boys including me will go and get changed." The boys walked off, most of them being extremely annoyed.

"That was so embarrassing; Mukuro-sama kept starring at me..." Chrome sighed.

"That's cause Mukuro-san likes yoouuu," Haru nudged Chrome's arm teasingly.

"I'm gonna laugh at what all the boys are wearing," Kristina grinned.

"Haru-chan, since you're a cosplayer, what do you think suits some of them?" Kyoko asked.

"I have no idea!" Haru threw up her arms and laughed.

"Hey let's play a guessing game. We guess what we think some of the guys are going to wear. If we're right, we get 100yen from each person here," Jana smiled evilly.

"That's ridiculous..." Lal frowned.

"Umm..." Chrome hesitated.

"It's all right; you don't have to pay if you don't want to. It's just for fun," said Haru.

"What's the fun in that?" Jana glared at her quickly.

Kristina frowned at Jana, "Really?"

"It's not like we're most likely gonna get any. There are so many boys and so many things they can dress up as," Jana shrugged.

"That reminds me," Haru grinned, "when we were in the future a lot of the boys dressed up as girls, even Reborn-chan!"

**Meanwhile: **

"WHY AM I DRESSING UP AS BLACK STAR FROM SOUL EATER?!" Tsuna stared at the slip of paper.

"WHY AM I THAT OLD GUY FROM DIE HARD?! NO ONE KNOWS HIM!" Gokudera shouted.

"...What is this?" Yamamoto closely looked at his costume.

"WHY AM I ALICE FROM ALICE IN WONDERLAND!?" Dino gritted his teeth.

Reborn ignored them, "Let's go out." And so they all left.

The girls fell silent.

**5 seconds pass:**

All the girls burst into laughter, "OMG 9TH YOU'RE NANNY MCPHEE" Kristina laughed her head off.

"Xanxus... OMG YOUR KENPACHI FROM BLEACH! BEL YOUR TINKER BELL! SQUALO IS REPUNZEL! MUKURO YOUR RENJI FROM BLEACH! MARMON YOUR YACHIRU FROM BLEACH! and who are you Gokudera?" Jana suddenly stopped laughing.

"The guy from the first Die Hard movie..." Gokudera face palmed.

"OH I KNOW HIM! HE'S THE GUY WHO CARRIED AROUND A SUB MACHINE GUN ALL THE TIME AND WAS HUNG BY CHAINS BUT DIDN'T EVEN DIE!" Kristina suddenly went on and on.

"How do you know that much...?"

"I watched the movie on TV last week. Eh, Yamamoto, who are you?" Kristina pulled a poker face.

"Hyde from L'arc en Ciel..."

"Hehe, nice," Kristina grinned.

"Umm Fran...your..." Chrome looked blankly at him.

"OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!" Fran put on his sun glasses.

"He's PSY...isn't he..." Haru sighed.

"Wait Ryohei, are you Naruto?" Jana frowned.

"BELIEVE IT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Who brought Naruto into this?" Jana looked around the room.

"Everything was my idea," Reborn smirked.

"REBORN! WWHHHYYYYY! JUST WWHHHYYYYY?!" Tsuna fell to his knees on the ground.

"Tsuna are you black star?" Kristina tilted her head.

"Y...yeah...his hair is blue...that's weird."

"HEY SAWADA, WE'RE NINJA BUDDIES. BELIEVE IT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"NO IT'S DATTEBAYO!" Kristina corrected.

"WHY DID YOU BRING NARUTO INTO THIS?!"

"Believe it Jana, believe it," Kristina chuckled.

Jana glared at her, "What's next, Pokemon... wait are you Pikachu, Lancia?"

"Ya..."

"O.M.G. can we not just stick with Bleach or something? Though it's kinda funny," Jana starting giggling.

"COLONELLO ARE YOU MAGGIE FROM THE SIMPSONS?!" Lal covered her mouth.

"Yep...kora..."

"Can we go sit down now, Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Okay."

"Enma..." Kristina tilted her head, "ARE YOU MITSUO FROM DANSHI KOUKOUSEI NO NICHIJOU?!"

"Yeah..he's the loser right?"

"By the way, where's Adel? Didn't she come this week?" Jana asked.

"Well... She didn't want to come..." Enma scratched the back of his head.

"I reckon Mukuro would've been better as Sebastian Michaelis..." Kristina whispered to Jana.

Jana burst into laughter, "Bel as Tinker Bell was the best though."

"Oh forgot to mention you're all in these outfits all day," Reborn smirked evilly.

"WHAT!?"

"Hey reborn. Can we start the games cause I really want to play someone in Magic," Jana smiled.

"You don't always get what you want you know," Reborn frowned.

"Then what are we starting with?" Dino asked.

"We're starting with Monopoly, to get your rage and concentration up."

"What do you mean...rage...?" Tsuna pulled a poker face.

"There are tables and boards all over the oval. Get into groups of five and then head to a table."

"JUUDAIME I'LL GO WITH YOU!" Gokudera happily followed Tsuna.

"Hey Gokudera you're not leaving me out," Jana pouted.

"Kristina, you coming too?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yea ok. Then that's five people already."

**Meanwhile...  
**

"I'M GOING WITH BOSSU!" Levi declared.

"Fran you're coming with me. I'm going to beat you as a punishment for dancing with my Chrome," Mukuro smirked and Chrome blushed.

"Challenge accepted. You will never beat me," Fran folded his arms.

"Kufufu...can you even play monopoly?" Mukuro laughed and Fran shut up with a poker face.

"Mukuro-sama, we need two more people.

Bel walked up to them, "Ishishi... I'll join."

"Me too. I will collect all the money and make you go bankrupt," Marmon bluffed.

Kyoko looked around the oval, "So I'll go with Haru-chan and I-pin-chan. Lal-san, would you like to come with us?"

"No thanks; I'll go with Colonello."

Haru searched for people, "Hmm...let's go with Dino-san."

"Ah...okay," Kyoko walked up to Dino.

"Dino-san, would you like to come with us?" Haru asked.

"Yeah sure, Ryohei's a bit lonely can he come too?"

"Ok, then that's five people," Kyoko and the others walked to a table. Then everyone else got into groups of five.

"Now that we all have our groups you may start. Oh and after this I will announce the talent show winner/s and we will then start our next games," Reborn announced in the megaphone.

"Ok so let's roll to go first," Tsuna rolled the dice, "I got a 7. 7... community chest!" he smiled and picked up the card.

Jana tried to look over his shoulder, "What did you get?"

"Pay $10 for a school fee..."

"LOL" Yamamoto broke out.

"SHUT UP BASEBALL IDIOT! My turn...," Gokudera rolled the dice "...3."

Kristina broke out into laughter, "LOL"

"STOP SAYING LOL! I got Baltic Avenue. I'll get it for $60."

**Meanwhile in Mukuro's game:**

"My turn, 8. Vermont Avenue. I'll take that for $100," Mukuro passed the note.

"Okay my turn. So I roll the dice like this?" Fran rolled, "8. I landed on Vermont Avenue too."

Mukuro smirked, "That means I will be taking $100 from you."

"No fair."

"Kufufu... those are the rules," Mukuro sat back and folded his arms.

"But but but! But why?! D:" Fran pouted.

"Cause Mukuro bought the street and you landed on it. That means you have to pay," Marmon turned to Fran.

"Fine," Fran gave the $100 bill.

"Kufufufu."

**Meanwhile in Kyoko's game:  
**

"I won $30 for a beauty prize! Yay!" Kyoko took $30.

"My turn, 6!" I-Pin grinned.

"All right I-pin, give me $100 for landing on Oriental Avenue," Dino smiled.

"Awww.." I-Pin passed $100 to Dino.

**1hr later:  
**

"Are all groups finished?" Reborn asked in the megaphone.

"YES!"

"Okay stand up if you won." Yamamoto, Marmon, Xanxus, Kyoko, Enma, 9th and Lal stood up.

"I can't believe the baseball idiot won!" Gokudera frowned.

"Haha just luck I guess."

"I told you I'd make you all go bankrupt," Marmon shoved it in their faces. Mukuro, Bel, Fran and Chrome stayed silent.

"KYOKO BEAT ME TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei began clapping...extremely loudly.

"Well congratulations and before we start our next round of games I'd like to announce the winner of the talent show..." Reborn said and there was anticipation. "And the winner is..."

Tsuna's heart starting beating faster, a sweat drop went down Gokudera's face and Yamamoto stared at Reborn.

"ENMA AND RAUJI!"

"Congratulations Enma-kun, Rauji-san," Tsuna smiled.

"Thank you."

"If you come up here, we'll give you a special prize. It is a giant cake that the girls made!" Reborn took off the cloth to reveal the cake.

"YUM!"

"Okay so now you can play whatever board games you want. In an hour the girls and Lussuria need to start dinner. BUT before we start I am going to take a picture of each one of you and hang it up in the school for the rest of the week," Reborn smirked evilly.

"WHAT!?" Everyone began to freak.

"BUT MY HAIR IS BLUE! AND AND AND! REBORN!" Tsuna screamed.

"I'm wearing biker stuff...not that bad..." Gokudera scratched his head.

Yamamoto put his hands in his pockets, "I'm a rock star..."

"I'M FUCKING RAPUNZEL DAMMIT!" Squalo roared.

"OPPAN GANGNAM STLYE!" Fran began to do the horse dance.

Bel threw his knives at Fran's head, "Shut up apple."

"OK GET IN A LINE NOW!"

Romario waved, "I'm the photographer. Kay who's first?"

"Ladies first- that means anyone dressed as a girl including the girls," Reborn grinned evilly.

"Just get it over with," Lal walked into the line and sighed.

"I can't believe I am Nanny McPhee…I'll go.

"Okay 9th," Romario took the picture.

"Can I ask again why I am tinker bell?" Bel didn't smile.

"I think a genius like you could figure that out," Jana pulled an evil smile.

**15 minutes later: **

"Okay now that we have the pictures I'll start hanging them up everywhere. You can all start playing."

"...I don't want to live anymore," everyone sulked.

"Nooooo!" Tsuna fell to his knees and threw his arms up.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera followed him.

"I want to die..." Squalo collapsed.

"I'm going to hell for this," Bel gritted his teeth.

"Well then, I'll take you right there..." Mukuro gestured.

"Shut up Renji…"

Mukuro: [Angry]

"Oi what's wrong, don't you guys wanna play anymore?"

There was depression everywhere...


	15. Day 3: Truth or Dare

Reborn was shouting through a microphone that went through the speakers throughout the whole school, "GET UP EVERYONE IT'S DAY 3!"

"Yesterday made me so depressed," Tsuna complained as if he was about to die.

Reborn continued, "SHUT UP TSUNA. TODAY WE'RE DOING A GIANT TRUTH OR DARE...FOR THE WHOLE DAY!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!" Squalo also shouted.

Levi joined in as well not looking forward to the day, "WHAT?!"

"YAY!" Fran stood up and starting jumping.

"EVERYONE PARTICIPATES. THOSE WHO REFUSE HAVE TO EAT THE SPECIALLY MADE SANDWHICHES FROM BIANCHI!"

"Oohh...crap..." Dino made a poker face.

"BUT FIRST IS BREAKFAST PREPARED BY LUSSURIA AND THE GIRLS. TODAY YOU ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET DOWN OR YOU'RE EATING BIANCHI'S SPECIALLY PREPARED BREAKFAST." After Reborn said that, there was an extremely loud ruckus and shouting throughout the school.

**10 min later:**

Everyone rushed up to food in time. Tsuna was panting, "phew, I just made it."

"Sorry about this Tsuna-kun. Reborn-kun's been a little harsh lately…" Kyoko apologised to Tsuna.

"Nah don't worry it's not your fault..."

"What are you saying Kyoko? You didn't do anything." Kristina was just about to laugh.

I-pin picked up a plate and passed it. "Here you go, Hibari-san."

"Thank you." Hibari took the plate and walked away.

Dino started to run towards I-pin after he saw Hibari. "OH SHI-"

Squalo blocked him with his arm. "Wait." I-pin had a huge blush over her face but no explosion or Pinzu Time Bomb.

"Is something going on between them that we should know about?" Dino looked at Kristina.

Kristina immediately made a poker face and said the first thing that came to her mind under the pressure. "W-what are you talking about?! Maybe she's just... getting used to him...?" Dino and Squalo's expressions were both very skeptical.

"15 MINUTES LEFT TO EAT!" Reborn suddenly shouted through a megaphone as he sat in his tiny chair watching everyone like a king.

Everyone looked up from sitting on the ground and exclaimed, "WHAT!?"

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh on us, Reborn?" Timeteo asked.

Reborn answered in a kind voice as if he was doing the right thing. "I am just making sure we have as much time as possible to complete our activities each day." An evil smile then grew across his face. Everyone fell silent as they saw and heard that. Reborn watched them and shouted again, "5 minutes!"

Colonello stood up. "It's only been 3 minutes since you called 15 min, kora!"

"Well I changed my mind," Reborn smirked and then crossed his legs, twirling the megaphone _{how u do that, idk XP -HeartHayato}_ in his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL, REBORN?!" Tsuna also stood up.

"30 SECONDS!" Xanxus looked up at Reborn and then back down to his plate. Within just a few bites he gobbled down all the food on it.

Jana looked up at Xanxus, "well Xanxus ate all his food no problem..."

"OK YOU SHOULD ALL HAVE FINISHED BREAKFAST!"

"THAT WAS ONLY 5 SECONDS!" Tsuna shouted back.

Reborn just ignored him. "OK EVERYONE GATHER IN A BIG CIRCLE!" He picked up his miniature throne, placed it at the end of the forming circle and sat back down.

Haru bagan singing, "make a circle~ make a circle~"

Lambo also sang, "make it round~ make it round~"

"Do it very quickly~ do it very quickly~" I-pin chanted along.

"Then sit down~ then sit down~" Kyoko finished the song. Everyone else just questioned them and made a poker face. _Dafuq!?_ Haru, Lambo, I-pin and Kyoko began giggling.

Reborn suddenly stood up, placed a bottle in the center of the circle and sat back down on his throne like a king. "I will spin this bottle to see who goes first. After that after the person has their turn they will spin the bottle to see who goes next. For the first person I will ask the question. When you spin the bottle, you can ask or make that person do what ever truth or dare you want. Oh and it can be anything as long as the school is not destroyed and we are not starting an all out battle." Reborn looked at Varia, "ok so here I go." He spun the bottle and it landed on Dino. Dino's expression changed to worry. "Ok Dino. Truth or dare?" Reborn asked with a smirk.

Dino hesitated, "truth..."

"Would you kiss Jana?"

"No..." Dino made a poker face.

Gokudera stood up, "ARE YOU SAYING SHE'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!"

Squalo tilted his head, "are you saying that you would like Dino to kiss her...?" Gokudera made a poker face.

"'Kay then.." Dino spun the bottle which stopped at Lussuria. "Ok truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is in your room?"

"Ara ...that's easy... um... just a bunch of manga etc." Lussuria answered casually.

Dino then asked expecting a more detailed answer, "what type?"

"Yaoi..." Lussuria responded proudly. _{ARE YOU KIDDING?! -leextremekid/HeartHayato}_

"To be expected." Squalo was not actually surprised.

"My turn." Lussuria spun the bottle and it stopped at Kristina.

She made a poker face, "fuck..."

"Alright, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to pull on Levi's lip piercing for 5 seconds."

"Dare accepted." Kristina walked over to Levi and pulled the piercing.

"OW OW OW OW YOU BETTER BE SORRY FOR THIS!" Levi growled at her.

"I'M NOT SORRY!" She shouted back.

"Times up. Your turn." Reborn said. Kristina spun the bottle and it landed on Koyo. She asked, "Truth or dare?" Koyo replied with a dare. "I dare you to give Ryohei a huge bro hug for 1 minute." She smirked.

"Uh... ok." Koyo walked over and hugged Ryohei. He hugged back but squeezed Koyo too hard. "WHAT THE FUCK?! I'll get u for this!"

Reborn spoke, "1 minute up."

"Ok..." Koyo spun the bottle and it landed on Jana.

"Oh no..."

"Truth or dare?"

Jana hesitated, "um... dare."

"Kiss Xanxus on the cheek."

"WHAT?! NO!"

"WHAT?!" Bel looked up.

Gokudera stood up, "I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU KOYO!" Koyo made an evil smirk while Xanxus was speechless.

"If you refuse a dare or to answer a truth then for the rest of the week you must eat poison cooking," Reborn stated. Jana made the expression that you know she was thinking 'crap'.

Bel and Gokudera looked at Koyo. "You're dead. Tonight, Koyo..."

"ALLIANCE!" Fran stood up and wanted to join in too.

"…Um... in some countries kissing on the cheek is a greeting... I will imagine it is just that... it is just that... I'm greeting a friend..." Jana ran up, kissed Xanxus on the cheek and sat back down next to Gokudera. "I can't believe I did that." Jana sulked with her face in her hands.

"Oh by the way Jana, spin the bottle," Reborn reminded, not caring about how anyone felt. Jana spun the bottle and it landed on Colonello.

"Ahh...crap."

"Alright Colonello, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you marry Lal and have a big white house with lots of kids and a white picket fence and a dog?" Jana smirked.

"Yes," Colonello replied immediately with a straight face.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lal shouted at him but a huge blush grew across her face.

"LOOOOOOOOOOL!" Everyone else laughed. Colonello blushed and spun the bottle and it stopped at Levi. He asked, "truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ignore Xanxus for the rest of the day." Colonello smirked evilly.

"WHAT?! But, but I," Levi was trying to think of an excuse because he did not want to ignore his beloved boss.

Reborn reminded him, "poison cooking?"

"Fine I'll do the dare..." Levi gave in. Then he stayed quiet. Suddenly, everyone watched Levi start to shake and about to cry.

Reborn pointed at him. "Oi, Levi spin the bottle." Levi spun it and it landed on Yamamoto. He was still shaking when he asked, "t-truth or dare?"

"Um I'll do truth." Yamamoto responded.

"Baseball, the sword or your girlfriend?"

Yamamoto replied, "all three..."

"I said or though," Levi interjected.

"But its the truth..all 3."

"LOL fail!" Squalo laughed at Levi.

"SHUT UUUUP!" Levi shouted. Xanxus then stood up and kicked Levi in his ugly face. Yamamoto spun the bottle and it landed on Haru.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare please," Haru answered.

Yamamoto grinned. "Kiss Tsuna on the cheek." Haru blushed then looked at Kyoko worried.

"It's ok Haru-chan, it's just a dare." Kyoko gave her a reassuring 'it's-ok' smile.

"Um, ok." Haru stood up, gave Tsuna a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down. Tsuna made a poker face.

"Oi, Haru spin the bottle." Reborn had to keep reminded everyone. Haru spun the bottle and it landed on Fran.

"YAY MY TURN!" Fran cheered.

"Ok Fran, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Fran smiled willingly.

"I dare you to ask that question everyone's been hearing about lately that Jana-chan and Squalo-san won't let you ask." Haru said very interested to know what it was. Jana and Squalo made a poker face.

"Alright then, the question is: what is it like to be in a relationship?"

"He said it..." Squalo growled and frowned.

"Aaahhh..." Kristina put her face in her hands.

"Ok then, your turn." Haru smiled.

Fran spun the bottle and it landed on Ryohei. "Truth or dare?" he asked.

"I WILL ACCEPT A DARE TO THE EXTRME!" Ryohei punched the sky.

"Do not say to the extreme or extreme or anything like that for the rest of the day." Everyone looked at Fran and then Ryohei. They all made a poker face.

"As a man, I will accept... ok then I will spin the bottle to- " Ryohei stopped himself, "..." He spun the bottle and it landed on Timeteo.

"Ah, its my turn," he grinned.

"Ok 9th, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many times have you married?" Ryohei asked actually interested to know.

"Twice." Timeteo said with a straight face.

"REAALLLYYY!?" Tsuna asked surprised.

Jana looked over towards the two. "Hey Xanxus, Reborn, did you guys know about this?"

Xanxus shook his head and replied with a straight face. "Nope." But you could tell he was actually surprised.

"Neither did I." Reborn said surprised as well.

"Well you learn something new everyday." Timeteo spun the bottle and it landed on I-pin. "I-pin, truth or dare."

"Truth," I-pin replied smilig.

Timeteo asked, "would you go out with Hibari Kyoya when you're older?"

"... Yes." A red blush stretched across her face as she spoke.

Dino stood up, "HUH?!"

Squalo also stood up, "VOI WHAT!?"

The whole time Hibari was sitting on the roof watching. When he heard I-pin's response, it brought a smile on his face. Squalo and Dino both sat down while I-pin spun the bottle and it landed on Squalo. "Truth or dare, big brother?" she grinned.

"Dare." Squalo frowned still upset.

"Approve of Hibari-san and my future marriage."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Dino shouted as he looked up at her.

"I-PIN CHANGE THE QUESTION!" Kristina started panicking. She didn't mind their relationship but she was afraid for I-pin's safety from Squalo and/or Dino.

"Fine." Squalo replied after a long thinking pause.

"DUDE WOAH OMG!" Gokudera bursted out, caught by surprise.

Hibari, jumped off the roof from hearing the news and kissed I-pin's hand. I-pin, smiled back at Hibari and blushed.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Squalo shouted as he spun the bottle. He was extremely upset that he had to say yes I-pin's marriage at such a early age and that he didn't get a chance to think it over. The bottle stopped at Hibari. "Truth or dare?" Squalo smirked with anticipation of him saying dare.

"I am not the idiot who would accept your dare after what just happened... truth," Hibari replied still kneeling next to I-pin.

_"Dammit!" Squalo thought._ "Do you really like I-pin and would you treat her well?" He ended up asking in a brotherly voice making sure he made the right choice.

"Yes." Hibari replied almost immediately and truthfully.

"I can't believe this is happening again. It's like Kristina all over except I-pin is so young..." Dino sulked. "Next thing you know, Hibari will have to go through an 'interrogation' conducted by Squalo just like Yamamoto had to..."

"Yaaa... I remember that," Yamamoto replied, looking at Squalo and then to his side at Kristina.

"I-pin I'm going to go now." Hibari, stood up smiling at the great news (to him and I-pin the most at least) and left.

"Okay," I-pin smiled and waved goodbye. Dino and Squalo just sulked with their faces in their hands.

"I'll spin then." Reborn spun the bottle for Hibari and it landed on Gokudera. "Truth or dare, Gokudera?"

"Truth."

"Before you started dating Jana, were you thinking about going out with one of your fangirls?" Reborn asked.

"HELL NO!" Gokudera shouted back, disgusted at the thought of dating one of the crazy girls.

"OH THANK GOD!" Jana sighed, pleased at the good news.

"And so love succeeds~" Fran cheered but was actually teasing the two.

"SHUT UP FRAN!" Gokudera spun the bottle and it landed on Lambo. "Stupid cow, truth or dare?"

"Mwahaha dare."

"Go in the center of this circle and break dance for everyone."

"DARE ACCEPTED!" Lambo walked up and started to break dance. Everyone watched and made a poker face.

"I never knew he could actually dance so well... GOOD JOB!"

"TADA!" Lambo finished and sat back down. Everyone was shocked and showed it on their face but still clapped. Lambo spun the bottle and it landed on Bel. "Truth or dare?" Lambo smirked and already planned something to his advantage.

"The prince chooses dare."

"Give me your tiara for the rest of the day and I get to wear it." Lambo smiled with anticipation.

"OH SNAP!" Julie smiled.

Gokudera praised Lambo, "NICE, STUPID COW!"

"Poison cooking or no tiara?" Reborn asked. Bel just stayed silent. "YOU'VE GOT 10 SECONDS!"

Everyone started counting down, "10, 9." Bel still stayed silent. "8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3." Bel frowned, took off his tiara and threw it to Lambo.

"WOOHOO I'M A PRINCESS!" Lambo cheered as he put on Bel's crown.

Bel was extremely pissed and you could see it from just a glance at him. He spun the bottle and it landed on Lal. Angrily he asked, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied.

Being pissed, he felt exceptionally evil. "Kiss Colonello. On. The. Lips."

Everyone said together, "OOOOOOOOOHHHH!"

Colonello blushed, "..."

"YOU BASTARD, DON'T BLUSH!" Lal shouted at him but she blushed as well.

"I'm betting someone's gonna have to eat poison cooking today. Do you want to be that person?" Reborn told her. Lal stood up, quickly kissed Colonello and sat back down.

Everyone shouted, "SHE DID IT!" They were all happy.

"COLONELLO AND LAL SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lambo starting chanting.

"SHUT UP!" Lal spun the bottle and it stopped at Shoichi.

"Oh no..." Shoichi said worried.

"TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"Truth..."

"WHO WAS YOUR CRUSH IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL?"

"I change to dare…" Shoichi said almost immediately.

"Oi you can't do tha-" Reborn was cut off.

Lal, who cut him off, changed to dare and shouted, "I DARE YOU TO ANSWER THE QUESTION OR DESTROY THE MINI MOSCA JR!"

"NOOOOO! NOT THE MINI MOSCA JR!" everyone shouted.

"Shoichi, don't be a chicken..." Spanner said not wanting a second mini mosca to die.

"I USED TO LIKE SASAGAWA KYOKO!" Shoichi shouted quickly then buried his face.

Tsuna shouted, "EH?!"

"WHAT?!" Ryohei added.

Shoichi blushed and asked, "there, you happy?" Everyone was speechless and didn't reply. Shoichi spun the bottle and it landed on Xanxus. "T-truth or d-dare? Ugh my stomach hurts..."

"Tch. Dare."

"Give 9th a hug and smile while you're at it," Shoichi managed to pull a smug smile.

"Easy- wait WHAT!?" Xanxus shouted.

"Would you like to be the one? Oh and if you eat the poison cooking, you won't be able to have Kristina and Jana's steak that they're making for dinner. We know that you love that steak, especially the rest of Varia. They told us," Reborn smirked and looked specifically at Bel, Fran and Squalo. Xanxus gave them all an evil glare, especially those three.

"I tried to-" Levi was interrupted from proving his innocence to his boss.

"Ah, you're still on your dare, kora!" Colonello pulled a smug smile. Levi gave him a 'shut-up' look.

Xanxus got up, forced a smile on his face and gave 9th a quick hug. "You will all pay for this." There was a massive killing intent emanating from around him and everyone stayed quiet, trying to extend their lives. Xanxus spun the bottle and it landed on Tsuna. "Truth or dare, scum."

"T-t-t-t-truth," Tsuna shakily said.

"Coward...I'm gonna kill everyone here in their sleep, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Stop you..." Tsuna was actually scared though.

"THAT'S RIGHT XANXUS, TAKE THAT!" Gokudera shouted.

"That's our Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed but both didn't realise Tsuna was shaking with fear.

"Just..everyone...don't sleep..." Jana said because she knew Xanxus actually wasn't lying.

Tsuna spun the bottle and it landed on Kaoru. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to play a one inning of baseball with Yamamoto, Kristina, Jana and anyone else who wants to make up the teams. And we will not disguise ourselves."

Everyone were stunned and just said, "woah…" They were all surprised at how harsh Tsuna could be.

"I'll... do it."

"Yay!" Kristina cheered.

"Ok so team - Kaoru, Yamamoto, Kristina, Jana, Gokudera," Reborn started choosing the teams.

"WHY ME?!" Gokudera asked.

"Koyo."

"Uuhhh..."

"Bel and Fran."

"Yay~" Fran was happy to play.

"And... Squalo."

"VOI WTF!?"

"You will be versing Xanxus, Dino, Enma, Shamal, Iemitsu, Lussuria, Ryohei, Mukuro and Shitt P.."

"WHY ME!?" Dino asked not looking forward to the game.

"I WILL PLAY TO TH-" Ryohei was cut off.

"Ah," Fran reminded him. Ryohei stopped and was upset because he wasn't allowed to say his favorite word and phrase.

Reborn told everyone, "Kaoru's team is fielding first!"

"'Kay then, who's gonna pitch?" Jana asked.

"Let Kaoru pitch, this is his dare after all," Yamamoto said.

Kaoru agreed quietly, "okay..."

"I'll be at 1st base," Jana said.

"Can I be at 2nd base?" Fran really wanted to play the base.

Kristina let him do it. "Yep, do your best."

"I'll go 3rd base." Bel said not wanting to be there.

Jana looked at everyone, "then the rest of you guys are fielders."

"Squalo, just don't kill anyone," Kristina reminded him.

**Meanwhile:**

"So...we can all play baseball right? riiight?" Dino stretched the last word, afraid when no one answered. But everyone replied back with a nod.

Iemitsu then gave a short pep talk, "so, TEAM WATEVER-WE'RE-CALLED...FIGHT!"

"BATTER UP!" Reborn called as the umpire.

"WAIT! Guys who's catcher?" Jana just realised they forgot to designate that position.

"Oh yeah..." Yamamoto realised he forgot as well.

Gokudera forward and put the gear on, "i'll do it..."

"Ok now we're ready," Jana nodded towards Reborn.

"You can do it Kaoru, I'm short stop so I'm right here next to you." Yamamoto cheered him on.

"Y-ya," Kaoru replied shakily, already getting nervous from all the watching eyes.

"For the 2nd time... BATTER UP!" Reborn shouted towards the other team.

"I'll go first." Xanxus walked up to home plate with a bat and helmet. When he was ready, Kaoru PITCHED EXTREMELY! Xanxus swung the bat AAAAANND HIT! He starts running to first base. The balls goes a really long way.

Yamamoto looked back, "nice batting..."

The ball through straight over Kristina's head. "CRAP!" Squalo ran behind her and caught it on the full.

"Xanxus, you're out." Reborn called out to Xanxus.

"Stupid trash..." Xanxus trudged back even more pissed than he was before.

"WOOHOO!" Jana cheered.

"BATTER UP!" Reborn called.

Yamamoto called out to everyone on his team. "GOOD JOB ONLY TWO MORE OUT AND WE BAT THEN IT'S OVER!"

"I'll go," Enma walked up with his bat and helmet. Kaoru pitched and Enma swung but missed.

"STRIKE 1!" Reborn called. After the pitch Enma swung but missed again. "STRIKE 2!" Then Enma swung and again at the ball and hits. He made it to first base and started running to second.

"WOOHOO!" Dino called.

"FRAN CATCH!" Jana threw the ball to him.

"Eeehhhh..." Fran caught the ball and touched his base before Enma got there.

"I was so close." Enma was upset and walked off.

"ONE MORE OUT THEN ITS OUR TURN!" Squalo cheered happily.

"BATTER UP!"

"I'm next then eh?" Iemitsu stepped up to the plate.

"We're gonna die..." Gokudera mumbled. Kaoru pitched and Iemitsu SWUNG AND HIT!

"Someone catch it!" Fran shouted. Kristina started running towards the ball while Iemitsu was running the bases. The balls tipped off the end of the mitt. Koyo jumped in and caught the ball before it hit the ground.

"THREE OUTS CHANGE SIDES. THE OTHER TEAM MADE NO HOMES SO NO POINTS!" Reborn called out.

"WOOHOO! YAY!" Kaoru's team cheered.

"BATTER UP!" Reborn shouted towards them.

"Kaoru, you go first." Yamamoto nudged him forward.

"O-ok." He stepped up to the plate. Mukuro pitched and he it and HOMERUN!

"WOOHOO!" Gokudera cheered.

Jana also cheered clapping, "YAY!"

"NICE ONE KAORU!" Kristina gave him a pat on the back.

"ONE HOME! BATTER UP!" Reborn shouted towards them again.

"My go," Yamamoto walked up.

"Kufufu" Mukuro mixed the pitch with illusions.

"Hey Mukuro! That's cheating!" Jana shouted at him noticing them. Yamamoto managed to hit and made it to second base.

"NICE ONE BASEBALL IDIOT!' Gokudera cheered. Yamamoto happily stood on the, waiting to run again.

Reborn called, "BATTER UP!"

"Ishishi... I'll go." Bel stepped up to the plate.

"Due to the fact you already won because we're only playing 1 inning, next runner home and we'll stop," Reborn quickly said. Mukuro pitched and made the ball go funny with illusions. Bel hit the ball but it was caught on the full.

"BEL YOU'RE OUT!" Reborn shouted. Yamamoto could not make it to 3rd base so he was still on 2nd. "BATTER UP!"

"You suck Bel, I'm up." Jana walked up to the plate. Mukuro pitched and made an illusionary ball that moved around a lot. _ "The REAL ONE IS RIGHT THERE!"_ Jana hits AAAND HOMERUN!

"WOOOO!" Everyone was happy that Yamamoto and Jana made it home.

"Kaoru's dare is done." Reborn grinned.

Kaoru spun the bottle and it landed on Chrome. "Truth or dare?"

"...dare..." Chrome replied.

"Kiss Fran on the cheek." Kaoru grinned evilly.

Mukuro pointed his trident at Kaoru and shouted, "I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"

"Great now we have two reasons for not sleeping... Guys seriously do not sleep. Those two are not joking!" Jana warned everyone and this time they believed her, they all made poker faces. Chrome stood up, kissed Fran on the cheek and sat back down next to Mukuro. He just watched and you could see his expression becoming more pissed by the second.

"So if that happens in a relationship, you have to kill the culprit?" Fran asked.

"WHAT THE HELL FRAN! NO! AN ABSOLUTE NO!" Kristina shouted back at him.

"Yes..." Jana looked away smirking. "You so would, I mean I would and as you can see so would Gokudera, as due to earlier." Jana was on the verge of laughter though she was serious. Kristina just made a poker face and shook her head disapprovingly.

Chrome spun the bottle and it landed on Mukuro. "Truth or dare, Mukuro-sama?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me," Chrome grinned.

"Dare accepted." Mukuro leaned over and kissed Chrome.

"OOOOOOOOOHHH!" Everyone teased.

Mukuro spun the bottle and it landed on Fran. An evil smirk immediately grew across Mukuro's face while just made a poker face. "Truth or dare..."

"Second turn but this can't be good. Pineapple can't be that bad, dare."

Mukuro was angry from being called a pineapple so he thought of something even worse than he was originally planning. "Give Bel an apple hat and try to prevent him from taking it off. Kufufu." Mukuro smiled evilly.

"Oh no, he's going to die..." Jana said sort of worried.

"Three people are gonna have his name in their bingo books..." Reborn smirked happy that this happened. Fran took off his apple hat.

"OI THIS IS THE FIRST TIME MOST OF US HAVE SEEN FRAN WITHOUT A HAT! EVERYONE TAKE PHOTOS!" Lussuria took out his camera and started snapping pics. Fran put the apple hat on Bel. Everyone was silent. Lussuria then quickly takes a photo of Bel.

"I'm gonna kill you all..." Bel frowned, extremely pissed. He was already angry from having to give his tiara to Lambo but Fran just made his day worse with the apple hat.

"HERE WE HAVE IT GUYS WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Kristina accepted the facts.

"So just for the record – Bel is gonna kill Fran, Koyo and Lambo. Gokudera is gonna kill Koyo. Mukuro is gonna kill Kaoru and Fran. Levi is going to kill Kristina. Koyo is going to kill Ryohei. Lal is gonna kill Colonello and Bel. Squalo and maybe Dino are gonna kill Hibari and everyone is probably gonna get killed by Xanxus, mainly Shoichi.

"Why is it that most of them have a connection to us...?" Jana and Kristina both said together.

Gokudera responded, "you two have messed up families...that's why.." Kristina and Jana made a poker face realising it was true.

"Just...stay awake.." Yamamoto made a poker face, "and we'll be fine…"

* * *

**AAAAAAND SO TERM 4 IN AUSTRALIAN PRIVATE SCHOOL CURRICULUM (did I spell it right?) STARTS TOMORROW BECAUSE TODAY IS A PUBLIC HOLIDAY…..NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE AN EXTREME 07 GHOST MARATHON BECAUSE I HAVEN'T WATCHED IT IN TWO DAYS. AND I HAVEN'T EVEN KUROSHITSUJI 2 AND NODAME CANTABILE FINALE….AND I DISCOVERED ANOTHER BAND TODAY: ACID BLACK CHERRY. GUYS, IF YOU LOVE ROCK, GIVE THOSE GUYS A TRY. THEY'RE ACTUALLY PRETTY AMAZING.**

**-leextremekid**


	16. Day 4: Sport Day

**Thank you, JJxMusicxLover for the favorite, KIRI NO BASHOE for following and ZucchiniPiupiu for following and the review.**

Note: Italics- thoughts FP

Reborn spoke in the megaphone, "IT'S DAY FOUR SO GET UP!

"None of us even slept because of yesterday's events..." Yamamoto yawned.

"I don't think they got anyone, right?" Tsuna murmured.

"NO ONE'S DEAD THOUGH I THINK SOMEONE WAS CLOSE!" Reborn pulled an evil grin.

Marmon frowned, "What are we doing today?"

"AN ALL DAY SPORTS DAY!"

"BUT NO ONE HAD ANY REST!" Tsuna jumped out of his sleeping bag.

"SO TO WAKE YOU UP PROPERLY YOU HAV 10 MINUTES TO GET DOWN TO BREAKFAST!" Reborn ordered them. Then Tsuna screamed.

**10 minutes later:**

"Made it in time..." Tsuna panted.

"Here you go, Tsuna-san," Haru handed him a plate.

"Ah Haru, good morning...Eh… You..."

"None of us got any sleep...everyone's got black under their eyes..."

"It's all Reborn's fault. He knew that we would do dares or ask questions that would get us killed. Then, he purposely planned a sports day afterwards..."

"That bastard..." Lal closed her eyes.

"We can't do anything about it...yesterday was yesterday and today is today," Yamamoto said.

Kyoko handed Yamamoto a plate, "So why don't we just eat up and get some energy? That would help."

"Thanks Sasagawa," Yamamoto began to eat.

"Is there anyone here who can pull off all nighters...?" Kristina began looking around.

"Varia might...considering they're pros and pros have paper work too..." Tsuna said.

"Even so, pros still get tired..." Dino walked up to them.

"What he said," Squalo yawned.

Fran followed, "I think the only one of us here who isn't tired is Bossu. But I think I saw him walking around last night with his guns..."

Then Jana yawned too, "Xanxus. What were you doing?"

"None of your business," Xanxus glared at her.

"WAIT IS EVERYONE HERE?!" Jana panicked.

Tsuna looked around and sighed with relief, "Yep." Then everyone (except for Xanxus) yawned and then let out their own sighs of relief. "Thank god...He didn't kill anyone," Tsuna continued.

"And he was actually dead serious... wait; if Mukuro and Bel and all those guys went out, wouldn't he try to kill them?" Dino asked.

Gokudera yawned, "You'd be digging your own grave if you went out there..."

"And besides, Hibari-sama would stop them if they did fight..." Kristina did the same.

"YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES TO EAT!" Reborn announced.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" Julie's jaw dropped.

"Then stop talking and start eating. See I finished all my food already," Reborn grinned evilly again.

"You're just being impatient..." Spanner held his breath. Everyone shut up and finished eating.

**10 minutes later:**

Reborn cleared his throat, "And that we are all done, we will warm up with a game of hide and go seek tag. Iemitsu and 9th will be the team captains for this game. Okay you two now pick your teams."

Iemitsu looked around, "Hmm... I choose Tsuna!"

"Of course..." Tsuna sighed.

"And Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Haru, Enma, Shamal, Bianchi, Dino, Kaoru, Rauji, Bel and Levi for now."

Timeteo looked around as well, "I choose Gokudera-kun, Mukuro-kun, Chrome, Kyoko, I-pin, Koyo, Julie, Lancia, Fran, Marmon and Kristina."

"Iemitsu, you pick again," Reborn looked at him.

"Xanxus and Basil."

"Then so that we both have fifteen. I will choose Jana, Coyote, Lal and Colonello," said Timeteo.

"Iemitsu, you can choose from, Lussuria, Shitt P, Squalo, Spanner, Shoichi, Koyo, Romario and the rest of 9th's guardians," Reborn told him.

"I pick Spanner, Shoichi, Romario, Nie brow jr, Ganauche and Visconti."

Timeteo nodded, "Then I get Lussuria, Shitt P, Squalo, Koyo, Brabanters and Croquant.

"All right," Reborn looked at them, "Team Timeteo is it. You guys have to count to 100 and in that time, team Iemitsu hides all around the school. START COUNTING!"

**100 seconds later:**

"Okay so we'll split up into groups to find them and remember in this version they can run and you have to tag them to get them out," Timeteo reminded them. Everyone nodded. "So organize your groups and GO!" Then everyone split into groups and then ran around the school.

"So where should we look first?" Jana, Gokudera and Kristina ran into the school.

"Let's try the home Economics room," Gokudera suggested.

Kristina nodded, "Ya, I bet Haru is in there with Lambo."

"Let's go." Jana and the others soon arrived, "We're here." The trio ducked down and slipped past the windows.

"Jana, you block that door," Gokudera pointed to the door that they just passed.

"I'll go this one," Kristina crawled to the other door.

"I'll stay in the middle and back up whoever has more people on their side." Jana and Kristina opened their doors.

Lambo gasped "THEY FOUND YOU-"

"Sshh!" they heard Haru.

Kristina shouted, "HARU AND LAMBO ARE OVER HERE!"

"COMING!"

"LAMBO-CHAN COME ON RUN!" Haru ran over to Jana's door when suddenly they were tagged.

"You're out."

Reborn spoke in the megaphone, "HARU AND LAMBO ARE OUT BY KRISTINA, GOKUDERA AND JANA! TSUNA, YAMAMOTO AND RYOHEI ARE ALSO OUT BY MUKURO, CHROME, FRAN AND MARMON!"

**Meanwhile:**

Lancia walked through the hallway when suddenly he heard Shamal, "BIANCHI-CHAAAAAAN!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Lancia began to chase them with a poker face on.

Bianchi turned around as she ran, "OH NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"BUT BIANCHI-CHAAAN!"

Lancia continued to chase them. Suddenly Bianchi threw poison cooking at Shamal and then HE SLIPPED! Lancia dashed past him and tagged him as Bianchi kept on running. Reborn announced: "SHAMAL IS OUT BY LANCIA. SO IS ENMA AND DINO BY KYOKO AND I-PIN!"

Lancia chased Bianchi to the rooftop and drove her into a corner, "You've been caught."

"You haven't tagged me yet..." Bianchi held up more poison cooking in the hands. Then Lancia darted forward and Bianchi jumped to the side.

**Meanwhile:**

"Let's go find Kaoru and Rauji," Koyo walked through the hallways with Julie and Chrome.

"They shouldn't be hard to find considering how big they are. Nee~ Chrome-chan?" Julie walked next to Chrome.

"Please don't call me that..." Chrome looked away. They all heard footsteps behind them and then suddenly WHACK! Mukuro frowned at Julie, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT! IF YOU DO IT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU." Julie and Koyo were stunned when Julie apologised.

"I-it's ok..." Chrome lied. _Not really_

"Call her that again. I dare you I DOUBLE DARE YOU MOTHERFUCKER SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME..." Mukuro charged towards Julie.

"I'M SORRY I WONT CALL HER THAT AGAIN!" Julie backed away.

Koyo looked at Julie, "Hey, we're being too loud..." and then they heard footsteps...

"POISON COOKING!"

Lancia slipped on to the floor, "CRAP!"

"Kufufufu," laughed Mukuro as he tagged Bianchi.

"BIANCHI IS OUT BY MUKURO DUE TO LANCIA'S DISTRACTION OF SLIPPING BECAUSE OF POISON COOKING!"

"Why did you have to say all that..." Lancia slowly stood up with embarrassment.

"Kaoru, Rauji, Bel, Levi, Xanxus, Basil, Iemitsu, Spanner, Shoichi, Romario, Nie Brow jr, Ganauche and Visconti are the only people left."

Lal looked at Timeteo, "Let's get basil and Iemitsu."

"We'll get Xanxus, Bel and Levi."

**Meanwhile:**

"Wait; has anyone checked the storeroom yet?" Jana stopped and turned around.

Kristina thought about it for a moment, "I don't think so, but it's pretty big..."

"We'll check over there, there has to be someone who hid there," Gokudera said and the three ran outside.

**Meanwhile:**

"We know Kaoru and Rauji better then anyone. We'll go find them," Koyo suggested.

"Kufufu. Chrome and I will go find the mechanics..." Mukuro ran away with Chrome.

"Where would they be..." Koyo looked outside the window and around the school.

"Somewhere with food… Or maybe Kaoru brought Rauji with him to the baseball field!"

"Then let's check there," the two ran off to the baseball field.

"STOP!" they heard Reborn shout.

Julie stopped, "Eh? What th-" Then suddenly Hibari bit Julie to death and he fell to the ground.

"Oi what's going on?!" Koyo caught up with him.

Hibari glared at Koyo, "You ran in the hallway, that's against the school regulations..." Koyo pulled a poker face then began to dash away. In no time at all, Hibari caught up to Koyo and then bit him to death.

"DUE TO THAT DILEMMA... WE ARE STOPPING THE GAME FOR A SNACK BREAK AND THEN WE WILL START ANOTHER GAME!" Reborn announced.

Yamamoto looked outside, "What dilemma..."

Tsuna did the same, "Don't tell me-"

Kristina ran across the oval, "HIBARI-SAMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"You were ALL running in the hallway... don't you ALL know that it's against the school rules?"

"Shit..." Kristina spun around and ran away. Hibari ran after her.

Gokudera looked from the storeroom, "Are you kidding me?!"

"Uh oh...we're all going to get bitten to death..." Yamamoto stared.

"HIBARI-SAN IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!" Tsuna began to run back and forth.

Enma shouted, "EVERYBODY RUUUUUUN. NO WAI-" Hibari bit Enma to death.

**10 min later:**

Everyone besides, 9th and his guardians, Xanxus, Marmon, Reborn, Lal, Colonello and I-pin bitten to death.

**30 min later:**

Tsuna sat up and held on to his head, "Oowwwww..."

Kristina opened her eyes, "I can't even keep track of how many times that has happened to me..."

Reborn spoke again, "NOW THAT YOU HAVE ALL FINALLY WOKE UP, NEXT GAME!"

Lal screamed, "REBORN YOU FUCKING BASTA-"

Colonello interrupted her, "Ladies shouldn't swear, kora..."

"Reborn... you sadistic, evil, cruel arcobaleno..." You could tell Marmon was glaring at Reborn.

Tsuna shouted at him, "REBORN! THIS IS TORTURE!"

"I CALL FOR A MOB PROTEST!" Jana also shouted.

Enma complained even more by explaining what they all did. "WE HAD TO PULL AN ALL NIGHTER, RUN AROUND THE WHOLE SCHOOL AND THEN GET BITTEN TO DEATH! WE DONT WANT TO BE HURT ANYMORE!"

"Kid, I never knew you were this cruel..." Yamamoto frowned at him disappointed.

"OH SHUT UP! YOUR ALL IN A MAFIA AND HAVE BEEN THROUGH WORSE! DEAL WITH IT!" Reborn fired back at them getting irritated.

Everyone looked down and mumbled together, "so cruel..."

"Our next game is dodge ball. But to make it more of a game for mafioso I'm also adding bombs and snakes inside some of the balls. They will explode at different times during the game at random. You will not know which balls are safe and which balls have something dangerous in them. Um... Kristina and Jana your turn as captains to pick teams." Reborn smirked evilly and completely ignored the comments about him.

"WHY US?!" The two asked together.

Reborn frowned, "just shut up and go."

"Fine… I pick: Yamamoto, Squalo, Kaoru, Enma, Dino, I-pin, Haru, Iemitsu, Bianchi and Spanner for now."

"And Jana?"

"Um.. Ok 10 people and we're playing dodge ball. I'll just choose Gokudera, Bel, Fran, Mukuro, Chrome, Xanxus, Marmon, Lal, Colonello and 9th," Jana stated as she started chose her team.

"Ok Kristina now you." Reborn turned his head.

Kristina chose her next few people, "Ganauche, Croquent, Koyo, Julie, Ryohei and Lancia."

"Yep, Jana your turn."

"Lussuria, Basil, Shamal, Kyoko, Lambo, Tsuna and Shoichi."

"The people left are Rauji, Levi, Coyote, Nie Brow, Visconti and Brabanters." Reborn pointed to them.

"K I pick Nie Brow and Rauji," Kristina chose.

"Then, Jana you have Levi, Coyote, Visconti and Brabanters"

"Okay," she replied. She then thought, "_WHY LEVI!? Ugh."_

Reborn then explained the rest of the rules. "So as I said before some balls are filled with poisonous snakes, others with explosives and some normal. The balls filled with those two things will burst at random points in the game. If the ball you are holding bursts your out and if you get hit anywhere your out. Also, if someone catches the ball you threw before it hit the ground, you are not out unlike most dodge ball games. If you are out you cannot come back in. Ok Kristina's team that side Jana's that side." Reborn pointed to the two sides of the court. "You all know the other rules of dodge ball. Ok here are 20 balls each. You have 5 min to discuss strategies."

Yamamoto asked as their team walked over, "hey Squalo your the strategy captain of Varia, what do we do?"

"VOI! We can't wait for them to run out of balls cause ours can explode at any time. We're going to have to throw them all but not in one go."

"Is there anyway we can tell when they explode?" Spanner asked, but was also interested in the mechanisms.

"We don't know yet, when we get the balls take a really good look at them. Then during the game, observe the difference between ones that explode and ones that don't," Brow stated.

"THAT'S A VERY GOOD IDEA TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed but you also tell he was happy that he could say his catch phrase again.

"Hush!" Haru put her finger to her lips.

**Meanwhile at Jana's side: **

"Ok let's decide together what we should do." Jana said in their huddle.

"Can we use illusions and stuff?" Fran asked kind of wanting to.

"Not sure we should ask." Jana turned around and asked Reborn, "hey can we use things like illusions or whatever?"

"No. Nothing."

Everyone heard the answer, "AAAWWWWW!"

**Back at the group huddle afterwards:**

"Well make sure we don't have every ball on our side." Lal started strategising.

Marmon added, "knowing Reborn, there should be a trick in these balls..."

"We should try and find it," Shoichi suggested.

"That's right, kora!"

Timeteo agreed, "well then, we need to pay special attention to them."

"There might be some timer in the ones with bombs as well..." Gokudera told everyone.

Mukuro added and gave a warning, "if the snakes appear don't freak or they'll bite."

"Okay," Everyone on Jana's team nodded their heads.

"TIMES UP! LET THE GAMES, BEGIN!" Reborn sat on his throne, raised his arm and blew a whistle.

Ryohei THREW A BALL TO THE EXTREME AT GOKUDERA. "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!" Gokudera dodged the ball and it exploded behind him.

"Is he out?!" Jana looked over and asked.

"Nope, keep going." Reborn replied.

A ball exploded in Fran's hands. "Ow."

"Fran's out." Reborn pointed towards him and he walked out to sit down and watch.

Xanxus threw a ball that exploded on Squalo's head. "VOOIII!"

"Squalo's out."

**15min later: **

"So far then… no wait... keep playing. So far the people who are out: Fran, Squalo, Shoichi, Levi, Ryohei, Timeteo and Rauji." Reborn told everyone.

"WE'RE GONNA WIN!" Jana threw a ball at Julie.

"No way, we're gonna pwn you!" Julie dodged the the ball. Enma caught a ball in his hands and held it. "OI ENMA, THROW IT!" Kristina shouted at him. He just looked at her and then the ball exploded in his hands.

"ENMA'S OUT!" Reborn shouted.

"This is so weird and unlike reborn. There are no tricks or patterns…" Marmon was becoming very skeptical.

Lal frowned, "That bastard."

"He's trying to make us lose focus," Colonello chucked the ball at Spanner AND THEN IT EXPLODED IN SPANNER'S FACE.

"SPANNER'S OUT!"

Yamamoto stepped forward and then threw a ball straight at Tsuna at full speed. Suddenly it exploded and out popped 5 snakes.

Gokudera gasped, "JUUDAIME!"

Yamamoto was shocked, "TSUNA I'M SO SORRY!"

"HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII!" Tsuna screamed and began running back and forth.

Jana called out, "SOMEONE HELP HIM!"

"YOU WERE ACTUALLY BEING SERIOUS, REBORN!?" Kristina spun around to face Reborn.

"Well duh...anyway, TSUNA'S OUT!"

"TSUNA-KUN ARE YOU OK!?" Kyoko looked as though she was about to cry.

Reborn smirked, "You might wanna be careful, or you'll end up like Tsuna." Everyone stayed in complete silence and without movement. Then out of no where KAORU'S BALL EXPLODED!

"SHIT!"

"Kaoru's out!"

Suddenly everyone's balls except for Kyoko's exploded.

"Everyone beside Kyoko is out which means Jana's team wins," Reborn gestured to Jana's team.

"WHAT THE HELL..." everyone besides Kyoko fell to their knees.

"Who cares if we won? You said some balls will not explode not ALL BUT ONE!" Jana frowned.

"I never actually said how many in total. You are all in a mafia and should have figured that out! You've been through worse as I've stated so many times so DEAL-"

"REBORN I'M GONNA KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Kristina screamed and rolled up to her knees.

"Oh well then I'll stay awake and beat the hell out of you when you find me...if you do that is," Reborn grinned.

"Grrr..."

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Sorry that we didn't post yesterday as we both are back in school and couldn't finish the chapter in time! DX But please continue to read, review, favorite and follow. THANK YOU! XD**

**-HeartHayato**


	17. Day 5: Video Making

Fran sat up from his sleeping bag and turned to face Squalo who was still lying down. "Captain~ **(I just discovered that kaichou means president, not captain, sorry)**my everything hurts from yesterday..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FRAN, IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING!" Squalo immediately jolted up and faced Fran.

Xanxus turned in the bag so his back faced them. "SHUT UP SCUM, YOU'RE BEING LOUD!"

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP YOU FUCKING DUMB BOSS!?" Squalo fired back at him.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the school:**

Jana woke and sat up, "guuuhhh...Why is Squalo shouting...?"

"It's Kristina's brother, what do you expect..." Lal yawned, woken up from the shouting.

"True," Jana nodded her head.

"Heeeyyyyyyy!" Kristina complained .

Jana looked at her questionably then, a teasing grin pulled across her face. "Hm? Did you say something? I think Squalo made me go deaf." Kristina looked at her then made a 'well-stuff-you' expression.

"What are we doing today?" Chrome asked everyone, then dropped the question when she pulled her legs to her stomach in a ball shape. "Ow everything hurts even though I got sleep after a long time..."

"I can hear him from the other side of the school," Jana sat crossed legged glaring at the door.

You could hear Squalo shout from the other side of the school, "SHUT THE FUCK UP BEL! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP. YEAH FUCK YOU TOO!"

"Nngghhh..." Kristina stood up and walked towards the door, "oi Jana you're coming with me."

"Where are you going?" Chrome looked up from hugging her legs.

"Don't worry about us, leave it to the pros..." Jana yawned as the two walked out of the room.

"Pros...?" Lal looked questionably.

…

Kristina slammed the door open. "SQUALO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?!"

"VOOIII. I'M NOT SHOUTING WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Squalo fired sarcastically, afraid of them.

Jana whispered to Kristina, "oh my god they're that scared of us when we're angry in the morning. Wow..." Then back to Squalo, "then how would you explain the way you were 'talking' just then?"

"... VOOOIII! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"SQUALO YOU SHUT UP! PEOPLE ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP THIS EALRY IN THE MORNING. AND IF YOU HAVEN'T REALISED THIS IS THE FIRST TIME MOST OF US HAVE SLEPT IN TWO DAYS! SO DON'T RUIN IT!" Kristina shouted at him, pissed. Squalo just stared at the two speechless.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL BLOW UP YOUR HEAD!" Xanxus took out his guns.

Jana turned to him and shouted, pissed. "DON'T YOU DARE XANXUS. THIS IS A SCHOOL NOT VARIA CASTLE. WE. ARE. WITH. OTHER. PEOPLE. CAN YOU NOT COMPREHEND THAT!?" Almost everyone else in the school had woken up by now and were listening to their outbursts.

Xanxus shouted back in their faces, "I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND GO TO SLEEP OR HIBARI-SAMA WILL BITE US ALL TO DEATH!" Kristina fired back.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HIM, GET THE FUCK OUT!" Xanxus pointed towards the door behind them with ones of his guns.

"FINE. WE'LL GET THE FUCK OUT. NOW GO TO FUCKING SLEEP OR I'LL CUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF YOU FUCKING FUCKTARD OF A FUCKING BOSS. FUCK YOU TOO!" Kristina shouted at him and the two left extremely pissed.

"Gee, I wonder where she got the swearing habit from..." Fran quickly looked at Squalo then shut up.

...

The two entered the room and Kristina collapsed on the sleeping bag. Chrome commented and looked towards the door after they were inside, "it's silent..."

"You are pros. No wonder Reborn left you the responsibility," Lal looked towards the two lying down on their sleeping bags.

"I think it just comes from pretty much growing up with most of them," Jana said. All four went back to sleep and tried to not wake up Kyoko, I-pin and Haru.

**Meanwhile:**

"Was that just Varia making a whole bunch of noise and Kristina and Jana shutting them up within two minutes? Record time." Tsuna sat up impressed, but also shocked at how it could be done. Gokudera just smiled happily and went back to sleep.

Yamamoto commented, amazed, "they're amazing...wow~..."

"But Kristina was swearing so much...I don't believe it. Yamamoto, does she say that when she's around you?"

"No...never...unless it's just a slip of the tongue..."

"They are very skilled to the extreme..." Ryohei nodded his head approvingly.

"Anyway we should probably go to sleep again..." Tsuna said as he laid back down.

**3 hours later:**

Everyone casually woke up. "Is Reborn sick? We haven't been shouted at to wake up..." Tsuna asked as he sat up.

Ryohei punched the sky. "THIS IS SO EXTREME! WE GOT TO SLEEP IN!"

"Let's just go to breakfast and see what's up," Gokudera suggested.

**At breakfast while everyone is eating:**

Reborn walked up to the group when Tsuna asked, "REBORN?! What's happening, why are you not cruelly shouting out us to get up, hurry up and torture ourselves?"

"Hey, don't forget I'm human too..." Reborn frowned.

"I didn't forget but..."

"What? You wanted me to wake you all up and torture you with this festival?" Reborn interrupted.

"No but...I just thought it was a little bit out of the ordinary..."

"Ah. I see. Just go eat breakfast."

"Ok..." Tsuna slowly walked back to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"What did he say?" Gokudera asked.

"Nothing really..."

"He could be plotting something," Gokudera said.

"Hm. Let's just go eat with everyone," Yamamoto suggested as he sat down next to Kristina.

Tsuna nodded and sat next to Kyoko, "Ok." Then Gokudera sat next to Jana.

"What did you guys do to Varia?" Tsuna asked them.

"What we always do just less violent considering we're at the school," Jana shamelessly answered.

"And what would that be? Not the violent version please..." Tsuna grew curious.

Kristina swallowed her food, "Swear, shout..."

Jana continued, "Accuse. backtalk, maybe some blackmail here and there."

"So that means if you were, let's say in Varia castle and wanted to shut them up, it'd be a lot louder and violent with fights and things?" Gokudera squinted his eyes.

"Yep," Jana and Kristina pulled smiles out of no where.

"And you're proud?" Tsuna tilted his head with confusion.

Jana frowned, "Not exactly but...it works...especially knocking out Kristina."

Kristina glared at Jana, "Oi..."

"Usually where?" Yamamoto asked.

"Head...where else?"

"Please stop knocking her out like that...it's not good for her brain..."

Gokudera nodded, "Even I have to agree on that."

"VOOOIII!" kicked Kristina's head out of no where, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS WITH ALL THE SCREAMING THIS MORNING?!" Kristina was knocked out with that one kick...

"Told you so," Jana grinned evilly.

"KRISTINA!" Yamamoto picked her up in his arms.

"Squalo shouldn't you be asking yourself that and it was your fault we had to come to you," Jana sighed.

"VOI DON'T BLAME ME! BLAME YOUR BROTHERS AND BOSSU!"

"Truthfully the only ones I heard shouting were you and Xanxus. Neither Bel nor Fran were shouting."

Bel walked up to them and laughed, "Shishishi."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Squalo glared at them.

There was a voice behind Squalo, "You." Squalo turned around.

"If you dare to continue to shout and swear like that in public I will bite you to death..." Hibari raised his tonfas.

"Please do...he's been causing so much trouble today..." Gokudera sat back and folded his arms.

Tsuna looked at him, "G-Gokudera-kun, you shouldn't say things like that...let's just see what I-pin thi-"

I-pin simply sat on the ground eating her breakfast.

"SHE'S USING THIS AS ENTERTAINMENT!" Tsuna shouted.

"LOL!" Jana laughed.

Tsuna began to panic, "BUT THAT'S HER OWN BROTHER ABOUT TO BE BITTEN TO DEATH!"

"So, who cares? It's Squalo," Jana sat back and folded her arms as well.

"VOI WTF?! KRISTINA STOP HIM!"

"You knocked her out," Jana grinned, "nice work though. Some of your best yet. A clean one hit shot without complaining but a lot of pain."

Yamamoto sighed, "She _is _related to Belphegor….."

"I just said not to swear and shout like that," Hibari glared at Squalo.

"VO-" Squalo was bitten to death.

Fran clapped, "It's always the same in the end..."

"Ishishi, captain and Kristina are knocked out. Happy ending."

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto had poker faces while Jana still smiled sadistically.

"That...was...very...EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

Gokudera yelled back at him, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY DUDE!"

"I never said it was to the extreme..." Ryohei threw his arms up.

"That's a warning for you herbivores," and with that Hibari walked off.

"Best show yet so far in this event," Jana grinned as Kristina woke up.

"Kristina are you ok?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

"Ya I'm fine but my head really hurts..." she noticed Squalo knocked out on the ground, "Hey, what happened to Squalo?"

"Like always, Captain's been knocked out just not by Bossu this time," Fran said.

"By who then?"

"Hibari," Jana replied bluntly.

"Oh. Makes sense. But I hope it didn't damage his brain anymore or that could be trouble..."

"Yeah," Jana laughed, "'cause you don't want his brain to end up as bad as yours."

Kristina frowned, "Well stuff you too..."

"OK HAVE YOU ALL FINISHED BREAKFAST?" Reborn asked through the megaphone. Everyone shouted yes in reply. "FOR DAY 5 IT'S GONNA BE A FUN DAY. WE'RE GOING TO DO A CONTEST OF WHO CAN MAKE THE FUNNIEST VIDEO."

Tsuna looked at him blankly, "Umm...ok?"

Marmon remained skeptical, "Are you tricking us again..."

"No why on earth would I do that." Everyone grew suspicious.

"So exactly what do we do?" Gokudera asked.

"OK GET INTO GROUPS OF 10 AND THEN I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!"

Tsuna looked around, "So umm...Ill go with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Jana, Kristina, Kyoko-chan, Haru, Onii-san, Lambo and I-pin..."

Levi raised his hand, "BOSSU! I WILL COME WITH YOU!"

Marmon followed, "This group might make a good video. I'll go with u guys."

"VOOII! COUNT ME IN TOO."

"C'mon Fran let's join them," Bel suggested.

"Xanxus, can I go with you?" Timeteo asked.

"Fine."

"I'll go too," Iemitsu went as well.

Lal looked at them, "Let's join these guys, Colonello."

And so everyone else got into groups of 10.

"Ok so now that we have our groups I'll explain what we're doing. Each group will receive a video camera to record their movie. You each have the whole day to work on it and they will be displayed during dinner. The only editing you can do is putting your clips together. We will be checking if you are doing something else. And you can do anything you want as long as no one dies. People can get hurt as long as no one dies or is sent to the hospital. You got it? And audience picks the winner. Ok and I think that's it so you can start."

"So what do we do..." Tsuna wondered.

"Can't we think of something on the spot...?" Gokudera sighed.

"Sometimes unexpected things are funnier. So how about we plan a little bit then after that anything goes," Kyoko suggested.

"That's a good idea!" said Haru.

Tsuna examined the camera, "And maybe we shouldn't be too fussy about mistakes. I mean, we could freak out and say stuff but don't stop the camera and stuff..."

"So what do we start with?" Jana asked.

"Hmmm maybe something with other people?" Kristina wasn't so sure if her idea was good.

"Oh I know. How 'bout we spy and film everyone else doing random things and messing up without them knowing it?"

"THAT IS VERY GOOD TO THE EXTREME!"

"And maybe us messing up too like falling over," Yamamoto pulled his signature smile.

Tsuna handed the camera to Jana, "Well now we know what we're doing so let's start spying and filming."

"I'll use illusions to try and hide us. Just be careful by people like Mukuro, Marmon and Fran too," Jana said.

**Meanwhile at Xanxus's group:**

Squalo walked in circles, "What do we do?"

Levi immediately replied, "WE DO A DOCUMENTARY OF BOSSU!"

Squalo yelled, "HELL NO WE'RE NOT DOING THAT..."

"BUT BUT BUT."

"VOOIII SHUT UP!"

Team Tsuna sneakily crawled through the bushes as Jana positioned the camera up, ready to film.

Fran shrugged, "Let's just film ourselves dancing..."

Levi looked at him, "Like what?"

"OPPAN GANGNAM STY-"

"ENOUGH!" Squalo bitch slapped Fran in the face.

Marmon looked towards the bushes, "Hm? Someone's spying on us..."

Jana tch-ed, "Crap."

Tsuna got up and started screaming, "RUUUUUUUN!" Him and the rest of the team quickly stood up and started running away.

"VOOOIIII! WERE YOU STEALING IDEAS FROM US?!" Squalo began charging at them.

Yamamoto shouted, "THERE JANA, RECORD THEM CHASING US!"

"OK!" Jana moved the camera to the shark chasing them.

Iemitsu stood up from the bushes, "TTSSSUUUNNNAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"DAD!?"

Team Tsuna got away.

Haru was on her knees panting, "I-pin-chan are you ok?" I-Pin nodded.

Kyoko stood up, "Did we get all that?"

"Um, ya and we're still filming like we agreed."

Ryohei punched the air, "THIS IS SO EXTREME!"

"Well, who next?" Gokudera looked around. And so with that Team Tsuna sneaked up to the next group...

**Team Enma:**

"WHERE'S ADELHEEEIIDD SERIOUSLY~..." Julie leaned his shoulders back and he fell on the ground.

Enma looked at him blankly, "She's not here..."

"JULIE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Koyo yelled.

"G-guys we shouldn't be arguing like this..." Enma looked at Koyo and then Julie.

Rauji broke the fight, "Hey Enma, got any ideas for the movie?"

"No...what about you Kaoru?"

Kaoru shook his head, "I don't have anything..."

Julie suddenly straightened up, "Let's go spying on the girls!"

Koyo yelled at him again, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN?! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY!"

Julie ignored him, "I call dibs on the brunette girl with the ponytail!"

"Eh?! You mean Haru-san?!" Enma backed away.

"HAHI!"

Koyo looked towards the bushes, "What the?!"

Gokudera spun around and ran, "RRUUUUUUUN!"

Team Tsuna got away again.

"This movie is going to be so funny," Kristina laughed happily.

Jana nodded, "Ya, well we're still filming all of this."

Yamamoto continued walking, "Ok well let's find the next group-OOF!" and tripped over a rock.

Kristina looked at him, "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Ya I just tripped," he laughed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with a Don't-Worry-About-Me face.

"Haha I managed to film your face. This is going to be awesome," Jana smiled.

Team Tsuna found the next group.

**At Mukuro's group:**

Gokudera crawled up to a bush, "Status report."

Jana analysed the area, "Ok there's Mukuro, Chrome, Dino, Ganauche, Croquent, Coyote, Brabanters, Brow, Visconti and Basil..."

"There are 3 illusionists...all must be pretty skilled," Yamamoto added.

"This sounds so cheesy it's funny..." Kristina remarked.

Mukuro grabbed Chrome by her arm and hand, "I'm dancing with Chrome."

Dino sighed, "Don't just decide that yourself..."

"I'm dancing with Mukuro-sama."

"Then what about us?!" Dino gestured towards the rest of the group.

"I'll make an illusion that you're not here," Mukuro calmly closed his eyes.

"What the hell!" Dino began walking towards Mukuro to knock some sense into him.

Mukuro backed off, "Stay away from me!"

Ganauche sighed, "C'mon this isn't getting anywhere," and he slapped Dino.

"Why did you slap me?!" Dino slapped Ganauche.

"Oh you did not just do that," Ganauche slapped Mukuro.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mukuro slapped Dino.

"OMG," Dino threw up his arms and waved them around like a ritarded helicopter. Ganauche and Mukuro did the same while all shouting at each other. All three of them moved their arms around ritardedly and running around looking like they're dancing. Team Mukuro watched them stunned until Basil shouted, "Please stop!" but in the end he joined in. Then everyone else joined too, Chrome included.

Team Tsuna was left in the bushes all with poker faces.

Haru whispered to Jana, "I think that's enough. Let's go before we get caught." And so they crawled off still filming sneakily.

"I wonder where Bianchi-san is..." Kyoko said.

"Let's go see what they're doing next. I dunno who she's with though."

...

"BIANCHI-CHAAAAN!"

Tsuna sighed, "Of course..."

Oregano frowned, "Dr Shamal! That's enough!"

"Let's get this over and done with..." Turmeric said.

Lancia sighed, "What is there to do with adults like us?"

Shamal volunteered, "A LOVE STORY OF BIANCHI AND ME!"

"NO," Turmeric smacked Shamal on the head.

"Hide just to be safe in case they notice the illusions," said Gokudera.

Shamal sat on the ground, "But, Bianchi-cha-"

"SHUT UP!" Bianchi shoved a poison cake in his face.

"GUH!"

"We could do a funny dance..." Lancia suggested, leaving Team Bianchi with blank faces. "What? Just an idea considering nobody else has anything..."

Shamal burst into a dance, "OPPAN GANGNA-"

"SHUT UUUUUP!" Bianchi shoved more poison cooking in his face.

"Fine...EVERYDAY IM SHUFFLI-"

Oregano bitch slapped him, "That's old school!"

"I'VE GOT THE MOOVES LIKE JA-"

Turmeric punched him in the face, "That makes people think you're a 50 yr old man!"

"CONGA LINE!"

"NO!" everyone shouted in unison.

"EVERYBODY DO THE CONGA LINE AND THE KAN KAN AT THE SAME TIME!" Shamal grabbed on to Bianchi shoulders.

Bianchi screamed, "GET AWAY!"

Shamal collapsed on the ground, "Then I'm out of ideas."

Oregano sighed, "What now..."

"Let's go somewhere else…" Jana whispered.

Team Tsuna got away once again.

"THIS IS SO FUNNY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

I-pin looked at Kyoko, "How much time left?"

Kyoko looked at her watch, "1 hour."

"Let's finish off with the stupid cow. He should put up a good show..." Gokudera suggested.

"Got Lambo right here," Kristina picked up Lambo from his underarms, "let's go on the oval, I've got a good idea."

...

Lambo put his hands on his hips, "GAHAHAHA! I'M THE STAR OF THIS SHOW! BOW DOWN TO ME!"

"NO," Gokudera punched Lambo.

Kristina ignored Gokudera, "Alright Lambo, you're gonna be the star of the video! The main character. I'm the director so you have to do as I tell you. Got it?"

"OK!"

Kristina turned to Jana, "Hey camera girl, you filming?"

"WHY AM I THE CAMERA GIRL?!"

"Record yourself doing a thumbs up and then we'll continue."

Jana sighed, turned the camera and did a thumbs up, "Ok done."

Kristina nodded and then turned to Lambo, "Alright Lambo. Sit." Lambo sat down. "Roll over." Lambo rolled over despite the rest of the team snickering.

I-pin giggled, "Lambo's a dog!"

Kristina continued, "All right Lambo now try to do a split." Lambo did a split but his pants ripped in the process. "Now turn around." Lambo turned around. "Now jump on Tsuna's head like that."

"EH?!" Tsuna shouted as Lambo jumped on Tsuna's head. "AAAH LAMBO GET OFF!" Tsuna ran around in circles with his arms up.

"Oi Lambo! Hold on to his hair so you don't fall off!" Kristina called. Then Lambo gripped on to Tsuna's gravity defying hair.

"KRISTINA YOU BITCH! STUPID COOWWW!" Gokudera ran after Tsuna.

"Don't insult my girlfriend!" Yamamoto said while Kyoko, Haru and I-Pin giggled.

"Jana, you following?" Kristina looked at the camera.

"All good," Jana gave a thumbs up.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera called and then turned to Yamamoto, "YAMAMOTO I'M GONNA KILL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"Nooo don't kill her!"

Kristina ignored Gokudera's mean threats, "Lambo, let go of Tsuna's hair and play dead on the ground," she pointed to the ground.

"Guh," Lambo collapsed on the ground.

"Now wiggle your arms and legs like worms while you stick out your tongue with your eyes still closed." Lambo did as he was told.

"LOL."

Kristina turned to Jana again, "Oi Jana make some dancing worms or something around him."

"Um, ok," Jana summoned illusions of dancing worms.

"Now Lambo get up and do a quick Gangnam Style with the worms and then finish. Oh and put these on," Kristina tossed a pair of sunglasses to Lambo.

"OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!"

"This is gonna b the best video ever!" Tsuna smiled.

...(at dinner)

Reborn silenced everyone, "Ok. Now we're gonna watch all the videos everyone made today." The TV showed Team Bianchi.

They could hear Shamal's voice, "CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA. CHA CHA."

Oregano suddenly punched him in the face, "We're doing the conga line what's wrong with you?!"

Lancia stayed still, "Hey Turmeric, did you get that?"

"Yeah...times up now."

Shamal sulked, "Aw."

The TV then showed Team Enma after a round of static.

"WHERE ART THOU ADELHEID!" Julie fell to his knees and gestured his arms upwards into the sky.

"DUDE, IT'S JULIET!" Koyo shouted in the background.

"BUT IF YOU ADD A 'T' TO MY NAME IT'S JULIET! AND I MISS ADEL!" Julie rebutted.

Enma hesitated, "Umm...who's Julie again?"

"Romeo..." Kaoru answered.

"And who's Juliet?"

"Koyo is."

Koyo fell on the floor, "DAFAQ? SINCE WEN?!"

"Now," Kaoru smirked evilly. Suddenly Koyo ran into view and punches Kaoru dead in the face.

The TV shifted to Team Mukuro.

Mukuro tangoed with Chrome while the rest of the team waved their arms in the background due to reasons that only they and Team Tsuna know but it can also can be classified as air-violin, you never know.

The TV changed to Team Xanxus.

Squalo collapsed on the ground as Xanxus kicked him hard. Marmon drifted in like a near-dying fly with Lal and Colonello following. "DIE, KORA!" the three beat up the unconscious Squalo.

Timeteo walked towards them, "Not so hard now..."

"BOSSU!" Levi ran out of view.

Fran stared at the camera, "Umm... OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!"

"Shut up," a series of knives were thrown at Fran's head and he fell to the ground.

The TV showed Team Tsuna.

"RUUUUUUUN!" they heard Tsuna squeal.

"VOOOIII!" they heard Squalo's footsteps on the grass.

"THERE JANA, RECORD THEM CHASING US!" Yamamoto shouted.

Iemitsu jumped out of a bush, "TSUNAAAAA. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"WTF DAD?!"

There was static.

Everyone lay on the ground panting.

There was static.

"WHERE'S ADELHEEEIIDD SERIOUSLY~..." Julie leaned his shoulders back and he fell on the ground.

Enma looked at him blankly, "She's not here..."

"JULIE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Koyo yelled.

"G-guys we shouldn't be arguing like this..." Enma looked at Koyo and then Julie.

Rauji broke the fight, "Hey Enma, got any ideas for the movie?"

"No...what about you Kaoru?"

Kaoru shook his head, "I don't have anything..."

Julie suddenly straightened up, "Let's go spying on the girls!"

Koyo yelled at him again, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN?! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY!"

Julie ignored him, "I call dibs on the brunette girl with the ponytail!"

"Eh?! You mean Haru-san?!" Enma backed away.

"HAHI!"

Koyo looked towards the bushes, "What the?!"

Gokudera spun around and ran, "RRUUUUUUUN!"

[static]

"Ok well let's find the next group-OOF!" Yamamoto stumbled while the video zoomed in on a funny face from him.

AAAAAND more static.

Gokudera crawled up to a bush, "Status report."

The camera scanned the area, "Ok there's Mukuro, Chrome, Dino, Ganauche, Croquent, Coyote, Brabanters, Brow, Visconti and Basil..."

"There are 3 illusionists...all must be pretty skilled," Yamamoto added.

"This sounds so cheesy it's funny..." Kristina remarked.

Mukuro grabbed Chrome by her arm and hand, "I'm dancing with Chrome."

Dino sighed, "Don't just decide that yourself..."

"I'm dancing with Mukuro-sama."

"Then what about us?!" Dino gestured towards the rest of the group.

"I'll make an illusion that you're not here," Mukuro calmly closed his eyes.

"What the hell!" Dino began walking towards Mukuro to knock some sense into him.

Mukuro backed off, "Stay away from me!"

Ganauche sighed, "C'mon this isn't getting anywhere," and he slapped Dino.

"Why did you slap me?!" Dino slapped Ganauche.

"Oh you did not just do that," Ganauche slapped Mukuro.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mukuro slapped Dino.

"OMG," Dino threw up his arms and waved them around like a ritarded helicopter. Ganauche and Mukuro did the same while all shouting at each other. All three of them moved their arms around ritardedly and running around looking like they're dancing. Team Mukuro watched them stunned until Basil shouted, "Please stop!" but in the end he joined in. Then everyone else joined too, Chrome included.

More static.

Shamal: BIANCHI-CHAAAAN

"BIANCHI-CHAAAAN!"

Tsuna sighed, "Of course..."

Oregano frowned, "Dr Shamal! That's enough!"

"Let's get this over and done with..." Turmeric said.

Lancia sighed, "What is there to do with adults like us?"

Shamal volunteered, "A LOVE STORY OF BIANCHI AND ME!"

"NO," Turmeric smacked Shamal on the head.

Static.

Shamal burst into a dance, "OPPAN GANGNA-"

"SHUT UUUUUP!" Bianchi shoved more poison cooking in his face.

"Fine...EVERYDAY IM SHUFFLI-"

Oregano bitch slapped him, "That's old school!"

"I'VE GOT THE MOOVES LIKE JA-"

Turmeric punched him in the face, "That makes people think you're a 50 yr old man!"

"CONGA LINE!"

"NO!" everyone shouted in unison.

"EVERYBODY DO THE CONGA LINE AND THE KAN KAN AT THE SAME TIME!" Shamal grabbed on to Bianchi shoulders.

Bianchi screamed, "GET AWAY!"

More static.

"Got Lambo right here," Kristina picked up Lambo from his underarms, "let's go on the oval, I've got a good idea."

Static static.

Lambo put his hands on his hips, "GAHAHAHA! I'M THE STAR OF THIS SHOW! BOW DOWN TO ME!"

"NO," Gokudera punched Lambo.

Kristina ignored Gokudera, "Alright Lambo, you're gonna be the star of the video! The main character. I'm the director so you have to do as I tell you. Got it?"

"OK!"

Kristina turned to Jana, "Hey camera girl, you filming?"

"WHY AM I THE CAMERA GIRL?!"

"Record yourself doing a thumbs up and then we'll continue."

Jana sighed, turned the camera and did a thumbs up, "Ok done."

Kristina nodded and then turned to Lambo, "Alright Lambo. Sit." Lambo sat down. "Roll over." Lambo rolled over despite the rest of the team snickering.

I-pin giggled, "Lambo's a dog!"

Kristina continued, "All right Lambo now try to do a split." Lambo did a split but his pants ripped in the process. "Now turn around." Lambo turned around. "Now jump on Tsuna's head like that."

"EH?!" Tsuna shouted as Lambo jumped on Tsuna's head. "AAAH LAMBO GET OFF!" Tsuna ran around in circles with his arms up.

"Oi Lambo! Hold on to his hair so you don't fall off!" Kristina called. Then Lambo gripped on to Tsuna's gravity defying hair.

"KRISTINA YOU BITCH! STUPID COOWWW!" Gokudera ran after Tsuna.

"Don't insult my girlfriend!" Yamamoto said while Kyoko, Haru and I-Pin giggled.

"Jana, you following?" Kristina looked at the camera.

"All good," Jana gave a thumbs up.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera called and then turned to Yamamoto, "YAMAMOTO I'M GONNA KILL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"Nooo don't kill her!"

Kristina ignored Gokudera's mean threats, "Lambo, let go of Tsuna's hair and play dead on the ground," she pointed to the ground.

"Guh," Lambo collapsed on the ground.

"Now wiggle your arms and legs like worms while you stick out your tongue with your eyes still closed." Lambo did as he was told.

"LOL."

Kristina turned to Jana again, "Oi Jana make some dancing worms or something around him."

"Um, ok," Jana summoned illusions of dancing worms.

"Now Lambo get up and do a quick Gangnam Style with the worms and then finish. Oh and put these on," Kristina tossed a pair of sunglasses to Lambo.

"OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!"

_FIN._

Mukuro death glared at them. Squalo death glared at them. Everyone included the video death glared at Team Tsuna, leaving them with poker faces. "I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU ALL!" Squalo stood up from his seat and readied his sword. Team Tsuna stood up from their chairs and begun running away.

"RUUUUUUUUN!" Tsuna screamed.

"JUUDAIME WAAAIITT!" Gokudera followed him.

"HAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS SO FUNNY!" Yamamoto burst into laughter while running out the room.

Jana growled, "SHUT UP AND HURRY BASEBALL IDIOT!"

"HE'S FASTER THAN YOU Y'KNOW!" Kristina shouted.

Kyoko screamed, "KYAAAA!"

"THIS IS SO EXTREEEEEME!"

"HAHIIIII!"

"GET THE HELL BACK HEEEERRE!" everyone chased them out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**CIASSOU! Heeeey guys! The first week of school ended today. Yay! IT WAS LM.C'S 6****TH**** BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY! YAAAAAY!**

**-leextremekid**


	18. Day 6: Movies

**Thank you, for continuing to review KIRI NO BASHOE and ZucchiniPiupiu.**

* * *

Very early in the morning, Bel rolled over in his sleeping bag and stabbed Fran with his knife unconsciously. Fran woke up and turned to face the sleeping Bel. "Oooowwww! Bel-senpai..."

Squalo woke up when he heard him, "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP FRAN!"

"I wasn't even loud~" Fran clicked his tongue.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Squalo practically man screamed.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Xanxus growled him.

**Meanwhile...**

Jana sat up and grumbled, "not again..."

"It's all Squalo's fault..." Kristina commented, annoyed.

Kyoko cupped her ears, "my ears hurt..."

"Someone make them stop please..." Haru asked as she did the same as Kyoko.

"OH MY GOD! I'm going to give him an earful this time. Jana come on."

"K." The two got up and left the room.

**Back at Varia's room:**

"BEL THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Squalo turned to the still sleeping Bel.

Bel finally woke up confused about what was happening. "Ishishi... what did I do?"

"VOI WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU FUCKING WELL KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

The door slammed open suddenly. Jana, who slammed the door open, walked in with Kristina, already pissed. "WHAT THE HELL SQUALO!? AGAIN!? SHUT UP OR YOU ARE DEAD!"

"VOI IT WAS HIS FAULT THIS TIME!" Squalo pointed to the still drowsy Bel.

"Ishishi, what did I do?" Bel asked with a perplexed expression.

Jana looked at the 'innocent' looking Bel and then back at Squalo. "What did he do?"

"HE STABBED FRAN IN HIS SLEEP!"

Jana walked towards Bel and kicked him in the stomach. "There done."

"THAT WAS A KICK. NOT SOMETHING EQUAL TO A STAB," Squalo complained, oddly worked up over this event.

"WHO CARES JUST GO TO SLEEP!" Jana shouted in his face.

Xanxus turned to them, "SHUT UP!"

"WHY DON'T YOU MOTHERFUCKER?!" Kristina shouted towards him.

"Language..." Marmon commented.

"This is a bad influence on me," Fran almost smirked though.

Xanxus and Squalo both shouted at them all, "SHUT UP!"

"STOP FUCKING SHOUTING GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, ENOUGH! JUST FUCKING STOP!" Kristina started firing at them.

Lussuria looked at her, "ara, we don't want this to be a bad environment for our little Fran..."

"It already is," Jana said. "Plus, he's seen and probably heard worse." She then looked towards Bel. He just laughed and pulled an evil grin.

"GET OUT!" Xanxus pointed towards the door.

Jana turned to him and responded, "FINE! JUST STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE OR YOU'RE OFFICIALLY DEAD MEAT!" The whole Varia looked at the two and just shut up.

"Let's go." Kristina and Jana both left and then arrived back in the girls' room a few minutes later.

"Did it work?" Lal asked them as they walked in.

"I don't know cause Kristina didn't make them go completely speechless with swearing."

Chrome just laid back down, "well every minute of sleep counts..."

**Meanwhile...**

"That was Jana and Kristina and Varia again wasn't it...?" Tsuna sat up and asked.

"Yep…" Yamamoto yawned.

Gokudera also yawned, "let's go back to sleep..."

"Okay..."

**A few hours later:**

Tsuna woke up, yawned and stretched. "That was a nice sleep..." he sighed.

"Hey what time is it to the extreme?" Ryohei asked.

"11am." Tsuna then froze, shocked that it was actually that late. Everyone else in his roomed look at him disbelievingly.

"Let's just go to breakfast... lunch maybe..." Yamamoto began to leave the room. When they arrived everyone greeting them 'good morning. Kyoko handed Tsuna a plate of food. "Thank you!" he smiled. "Is it still breakfast?"

"Yeah, everyone just woke up," Haru grinned.

"Ok then..." Everyone sat together and then Tsuna turned his head to Jana and Kristina. "What did you guys do to Varia this time..." he made a poker face.

Kristina answered, "I did my best to do the same as yesterday but..."

"But...?"

"This time it was Bel's fault, not entirely Squalo's..."

"How was it Belphegor's fault?" Gokudera asked them.

"Well apparently he stabbed Fran in his sleep and Squalo was annoyed..." Jana responded.

"But it would still be Squalo's fault..." Gokudera said.

Jana just said, "there was just something about that situation that made us unable to swear that much at them..." Everyone in the group made a poker face.

"Well, at least they shut up..."

Kristina then asked, "but how did Bel stab Fran while sleeping? I've never heard of that."

"It's not actually that difficult to make happen. Kinda like sleep talking. You just have to be dreaming about stabbing or whatever to someone and then it kinda happens. It sometimes happens with illusions for me. Like I wake up and something in my room is destroyed," Jana answered her.

Kristina opened her eyes wide and turned half her body to face Jana. "What would make you want to kill someone like that?"

"Different reasons..." Everyone just fell silent. Then, Reborn walked up.

"Hey Reborn, what are we doing today?" Tsuna asked.

"We're having a movie day. A bit of rest for the last few days of running around. Especially, yesterday with you guys running around the school filming and everyone trying to kill you at dinner."

"R-Right..." Gokudera responded.

Yamamoto asked, "so what kind of movies are we watching?"

"I've split you all into groups myself. I'll gather everyone later."

...

Reborn sat down in his mini throne and spoke to everyone. "Now that we're all ready I'll say the groups and give you your movies. So here are the groups. Jana, Kristina, Kyoko, Haru, Basil and Lambo will be watching a horror movie. A Friday the 13th."

"YAY!" Kristina and Jana cheered happily, jumping up and down.

"They seem abnormally happy about watching it." Tsuna stated, wondering why.

"They've always loved horror movies." Squalo responded to his statement.

Bel added, "especially the gory ones, ishishi."

"But they're never scared," Fran also said.

"Oh..."

Kyoko, Haru, Basil and Lambo just mumbled already scared, "oh no..."

Reborn passed the movie to Jana. "Your area is over there," he pointed.

"Yeessss!" Kristina an Jana cheered while walking off. The other four just trudged their feet as they followed.

"Ok next group - Tsuna, Enma, Shoichi, Spanner, Iemitsu, Shamal, Squalo, Xanxus and Fran. You guys are watching Twilight."

"WHY TWILIGHT?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Enma mumbled, "umm...Reborn..."

"What?"

"Why Twilight...?"

Reborn answered, "cause you guys are hopeless romantics. Even though Tsuna has a girlfriend. You go to class 2-A." Group Tsuna sulked to their area. "Bel, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lussuria, Colonello, Lal and Marmon. You guys are going to watch a chick flick. I have a whole box here that you can pick from." Group Bel, besides Lussuria, stood there looking wide eyed (though you couldn't see Bel or Marmon's eyes) at Reborn.

"Oo yay!" Lussuria clapped his hands. Group Bel then turned their heads to stare at Lussuria in shock and disbelief.

Reborn threw Gokudera the box. "Now go. Your in 1-A." Group Bel walked away depressed with Lussuria skipping along. "Next group. The rest of the Shimon family with Oregano, Lancia and Bianchi. You guys are watching Yogi Bear."

"Yogi Bear...? Really...?" Oregano asked.

"It could've at least been Ted...That movie was funny…" Bianchi said.

Lancia asked, "so where are we?"

"You guys are in the 1st science room. The lights are off so you can tell which one it is."

"K," Rauji responded, taking the movie as the group head off to the Science Lab.

"And the 9th's family, I-pin, Mukuro and Chrome are watching the SpongeBob Square Pants movie."

"That shit?" Mukuro asked, disgusted.

"Just go," Reborn threw the movie, "your in class 2-C." Group Timeteo left. "Levi, Turmeric, Dino and whoever's left are watching hairspray."

"DAFAQ?!" Levi shouted

"Hairspray?! Wwwwhhhyyyyyyyy?!" Dino became upset.

"You could learn something Dino since you suck at singing."

Dino was even more upset, "I have my own song though!"

"Just shut up and go to class 1-B." Group Dino sulked and went to the classroom.

**Meanwhile:**

"KYAAA!" Kyoko covered her eyes.

Jana began, "that blood...is so..."

"Fake," Kristina finished.

"It's so red…" Jana stated.

Haru shouted at her. "DONT DESCRIBE IT!"

Kristina continued, "since when was blood that red, seriously?"

"I've seen so much blood and I know it does not look like that. These directors must have not."

"Aaahhh! Stop it! Stop it!" Lambo screamed.

Kristina ignored him. "Is this supposed to be horror? Oh look he just got stab in the throat..."

"AAAHHH THOU SHOULD HAVE RAN!" Basil shouted at the screen afraid. Jana and Kristina fell silent and expressionless, not scared.

**Meanwhile at Tsuna's group: **

Car came towards Bella. _BANG_ Edward stopped it. "DAMMIIIIIIIT!" Squalo complained, wanting it to hit Bella.

"This movie sucks~" Fran was having a mini seizure in his seat. Tsuna just fell asleep.

"I can do better than that..." Shamal commented.

"Fucking vampires don't appear in the day..." Xanxus stated.

Squalo shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!? THEY'RE ARGUING OVER A SEATBELT?!"

**Meanwhile in Bel's group:**

"This chick flick sucks..." Bel said.

"I'm happy Kristina doesn't watch this..." Yamamoto said thankful.

Gokudera stated thankful as well, "same with Jana. I'd much rather be watching a horror movie." The group besides Lussuria and Colonello agreed.

"I should be paid for this." Marmon said.

Lal shouted, "that bastard Reborn!"

Colonello was intent in watching the movie and started jibbering about it with Lussuria. "Oh my god Amy, no. Don't go for Bill he'll just take your money then dump you!" XO

Lussuria said while sitting next to Colonello, "Amy go for Josh, he's a much better man for you!" XO

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING COLONELLO!' Lal fired at him.

"Might as well enjoy it if we can't do anything else." He then went back to intently watching.

**Meanwhile in Bianchi's group:**

"Oregano, what's the difference between this and Ted?" Bianchi turned her head slightly but was still technically enjoying the movie in some ways.

"Ted is actually funny... well this is amusing too but..."

Lancia interjected, "please stop comparing movies and enjoy it."

Bianchi exclaimed, "YOUR ENJOYING IT?!"

"Crap." Lancia made a poker face.

"HE ACTUALLY LIKES THIS CRAP!" Julie shouted.

Koyo yelled at Julie for insulting the movie, "THIS ISNT CRAP!"

"OMG KOYO AND LANCIA LIKE YOGI BEAR..." Julie teased but was also surprised.

Rauji mumbled, "guys...can you please be quiet?"

"RAUJI LIKES IT TOO?!" Julie began freaking out and moving his hands around like a retard.

"OK EVERYONE WHO ACTUALLY LIKES THIS MOVIE COME WITH ME TO THE BACK, WE'VE GOT A BETTER VIEW ." Lancia, Rauji and everyone else, besides Julie, followed Koyo to the back of the room.

**Meanwhile in group Timeteo:**

The song began. "SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS. SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS. SPONGE BOOOOBBBB SQUARE PAAANNNNTTTSSS."

"What the fuck..." Mukuro commented confused at the stupidity.

Timeteo turned his head, "I-pin are you enjoying this?"

"Mhmm," I-pin nodded. Chrome then suddenly giggled.

"Chrome, not you too..." Mukuro said scared that she was enjoying this.

"But I've never seen anything like it..."

"Hey what cartoons did we have when we were kids?" Ganauche began to ask Coyote and he replied 'The Flinstones'. "LOL what about Arthur?!"

"Sshhh!" I-pin practically hissed. Ganauche and Coyote immediately shut up.

**Meanwhile in Dino's group:**

Good morning Baltimore was playing.

"Why..." Levi mumbled.

"Why..." Dino also mumbled. Tumeric then began to hum along. Dino and Levi turned their heads slowly and stared.

"Hey it's catchy..."

"Well sure she's pretty good at singing but..."

Levi finished, "she's so fat."

"Your so fat Levi." Tumeric said as a comeback to Levi.

"SHUT UUUUP!"

**Back at Jana's group:**

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! KYOKOOOOOOO!" Lambo jumped on her lap and buried his face.

"It's ok Lambo. It's ok just stay with me." Though Kyoko was also scared out of her life.

"Hahaha he's been stabbed and hung on the door." Jana was smiling and laughing.

"That fooled her. She opened the door and was all like AAAHHHH OH MY GOD, NO!" Kristina was also laughing.

Jana then said, "but that body is so fake. It looks like a giant doll covered in ketchup..."

"STOP DESCRIBING IT!" Haru buried her face in her hands while Basil tried to calm her down, also scared though.

**Meanwhile Reborn is in a room all by himself:**

"I have cameras in each of the places with the groups so I can see and hear what they are doing and it's also filming." He pulled an evil smirk looking at all the screens.

**Meanwhile at group Bel:**

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, DUDE..." Gokudera looked at Ryohei, greatly disappointed.

"What?" Yamamoto also looked at Ryohei.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE WEARING TO THE EXTREME?!" He stared at the screen intently watching with Colonello and Lussuria.

"Stuff this... one second I'm going to the bathroom." Gokudera walked out.

"Uh, ok?"

...

Gokudera walked into the bathroom and looked in mirror. He stared at himself for about 10 seconds then did a: LE FACE WALL! "That movie is so stupid..."

...

Gokudera walked in and sat back down. "What were you doing?" Colonello looked up briefly and asked.

"Just...normal stuff..."

"Okay then..." he looked back to the screen, "OMG AMY DON'T CHOOSE THAT WEDDING DRESS! IT DOESN'T LOOK GOOD! XO"

"Shut up..." Bel said angrily, pissed at their stupid rambling.

**Meanwhile back at Reborn:**

"I even have cameras in the bathroom. Now I have a video of that face wall," Reborn smiled evilly.

**In Timeteo's group:**

Chrome and I-pin smiled, "haha!" Everyone else in the room were just silent.

"Chrome why do you find the interesting?" Mukuro asked, almost a pleading tone in his voice to get her back.

"Ssshhhh."

Mukuro frowned emotionally hurt that she did that to him.

"Mukuro-kun, it's a sponge with a face on it that lives under the sea, what's so bad about it?" Timeteo asked.

"It's stupid..."

"Your stupid!" I-pin fired at him and then looked back at the screen.

"Oh snap!" Ganauche smiled.

"Oh no everyone's wearing those hat things!" Chrome said worried.

Mukuro felt a little better, "see, even Chrome doesn't know what they're called. That means she's not paying attention."

**Meanwhile at group Tsuna:**

"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Shamal was about to tear up.

"What is wrong with this?! She's supposed to be scared of him!" Tsuna questioned the story.

"Not climbing trees with him..." Enma said.

Spanner added, "and what's with his hair..."

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Xanxus and Squalo both swore.

"That girl Alice is pretty," Shoichi complemented.

"Now they're on a date." Iemitsu observed.

Shamal, Shoichi, and Iemitsu all chanted, enjoying the movie, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The rest of the group just made excalibur faces.

"Shoichi, what are you doing?" Spanner asked him and Shoichi just shh-ed him. Spanner looked at him with a poker face.

Fran became interested in the movie and began taking notes. "So that's how you get a date..."

"NO FRAN NO." Squalo then sighed.

"Shut up shark I'm having fun thinking of ways to kill them all!" Xanxus shouted, grinning evilly when news faces showed up.

"R...Right..." Squalo made a poker face.

**Meanwhile at group Bianchi:**

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING OVER THERE!?" Julie turned around and threw his arms up.

"I SAID THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE THIS MOVIE COME OVER HERE!" Koyo shouted back.

"BUT I'M ALONE DUDE! I'M ALONE!" Julie became upset.

"Well... You either like the movie and come over here or hate it and stay over there alone..." Rauji said then went back to watching.

Bianchi commented still looking at the screen, "it's actually really interesting."

"I'm not coming over. If I do girls will think I'm an idiot," Julie stated.

"Oh well. Just shut up."

**Back at Jana's group:**

"Oh look here comes the killer," Jana pointed out.

"The head was chopped of in a clean sweep of a knife. You can't do that..." Kristina rolled her eyes.

"THAT'S SO FAKE! LOOK THE HANDS ARE STILL MOVING!"

Kyoko, Haru, Lambo and Basil screamed, "AAHHH!"

"Yea true. But if your head gets chopped off your alive for another 8 seconds cause your brain is still functioning. Though you can't do anything in that 8 seconds." Kristina mumbled agreeing.

"KRISTINA-SAN STOP!" Haru screamed.

"Ya I know, and it's already over 8 seconds so she should be dead now..."

**Meanwhile at group Tsuna:**

"I'M GOING TO CRY THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Shamal exclaimed.

"VOOII, BELLA'S ACTING IS TERRIBLE. SHE'S SO EMOTIONLESS!" Squalo criticised.

Xanxus added, "just like Fran."

"Bossu~ that's mean."

"Sh sh sh" Iemitsu hushed them.

**Meanwhile in Bel's group:**

Colonello, Lussuria and Ryohei said in unison, "SO... BEAUTIFUL! X3"

"Oh my god..." Lal face palmed.

"Can't I just stab them all? Then the dress would turn red and look much better..." Bel asked, actually wanting to do it.

"I hope we're not being filmed..." Gokudera said ironically.

Yamamoto sulked, "...I can't stand it... 1 sec I'm going to the bathroom..."

"Ok?" Gokudera looked at him.

...

Yamamoto walked into the bathroom. "What the?" He looked at the crack on the mirror that Gokudera made. "Hmmm..." Yamamoto walked to another mirror and LE FACE MIRROR!

...

"I'm back."

"I can't believe even Colonello and turf head are fanboying over this..." Gokudera shook his head.

"I think I would prefer to watch Twilight right now. Then I at least can stab Fran..." Bel complained really wanting to stab something.

**20 minutes later, all movies end:**

"SO EVERYONE NOW THAT YOUR MOVIES ARE DONE LET'S EAT DINNER!" Reborn called. Group Jana walked outside.

"That was so scary..." Kyoko said shaking.

"I don't want to go to sleep tonight..." Haru stumbled with her words. Lambo began trembling to the extreme.

"That wasn't scary at all..." Jana yawned almost bored with the movie.

"At least there was some decent amount of blood." Kristina said.

Basil complemented them, "thy must not think it was scary...amazing."

Group Tsuna walked outside. "REBBOORRRNN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MEEEE!?" Tsuna fell on his knees.

"Tsuna-kun you must stay strong!" Enma ran up to Tsuna.

Squalo bent over and trudged out. "Excruciating..."

Shoichi, Shamal and Iemitsu skipped out of the room with smiles on their faces. "THEY'RE SO PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! XO"

"That answered a lot of questions..." Fran nodded his head.

Group Bel walked out. "Amy did the right thing in the end! XO" Colonello punched the sky.

"She was so beautiful! ;O" Lussuria wiped his cheek smiling.

"She got a good man to the extreme! XD" Ryohei cheered.

Yamamoto dragged on his sentence, "hurry up Gokudera..." He was dragging him out because Gokudera fell asleep.

"OH MY GOD IT ENDED! YES!" Gokudera ran around.

Jana ran up to him, patted his shoulder and made a small giggle at his behaviour. "So how was the chick flick?" she pulled an evil smile.

"It was terrible."

"I'll admit too, it was bad..." Yamamoto walked up and agreed.

"I did a face mirror," Gokudera admitted. Jana laughed at him.

"You made that crack on one of the mirrors?!"

Group Bianchi walked out. "I FREAKING HATE YOU GUYS. SO SHAMEFUL. I DONT WANT TO BE SEEN WITH YOU IN PUBLIC!" Julie exclaimed making a big show.

"IN THE END YOU JOINED THE GROUP OF YOGI BEAR FANS!" Koyo cheered totally ignoring the previous comment.

"BECAUSE I WAS LONELY!"

"Yeah sure, sure..." Bianchi smirked.

"Great movie, great movie." Rauji nodded his head.

Kristina pointed and smirked, "I think a fan club just started."

Timeteo's group walked out. I-pin and Chrome were singing and skipping together, "SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS! SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!"

"Chrome enjoyed that!?" Tsuna asked surprised.

"Kill me... My Chrome has turned," Mukuro sulked.

"I could send you back to prison considering you somehow got out." Timeteo eyed Fran, Jana and Mukuro suspiciously, still not sure what happened... The three looked back nervous and then diverted their eyes trying not to make contact...

"Kufufu, its fine. I'll stay."

"Am I the only one out of the 9th generation that didn't fall asleep?" Ganauche asked.

Timeteo responded, "I didn't..."

"I did." Coyote admitted.

Brabanters agreed, "I did."

Ganauche replied, "you guys are boring."

Dino's group walked out. "I still don't get WAT WAS WITH HER HAIR?!" Dino made random crazy hand gestures.

A tear streaked down Levi's face, "it was a beautiful ending!"

"Levi you pansy," Tumeric teased.

"YOU ENJOYED IT TOO!"

Dino quickly walked away. Quickly walked away. "Oh hey Dino, what movie did you watch?" Kristina asked.

"Hairspray..." Dino fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No..." Dino started to shake nervously.

"YOU SO DID!" Dino just quickly walked away.

"NOW THAT WE'RE ALL OUT, LET'S EAT DINNER! AND I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU AS WELL!" Reborn told everyone.

...

The TV turned on and showed group Jana. It showed Jana muttering something also Lambo and then him saying something that sounded like 'aaahhh stop it stop it'. Then Kristina muttered. You could then hear Basil shout "AAAHHH THOU SHOULD HAVE RAN!" And then static. "AAAAAAAHHHHH! KYOKOOOOOOO!" Everyone heard Lambo scream and watched him jump towards Kyoko while she tried to calm him down though she was scared out of her life. Gokudera laughed at the stupid cow. The TV then showed Jana laughing and saying something quite unclear on the TV while Haru screamed at her to stop. Then, Basil trying to calm her down. Static. You could see Kristina and Jana muttering while the rest of the group screamed. The two girls looked at them and then back at the screen, not scared.

"Squalo, Bel and Fran were right. Nothing scared them in that movie..." Tsuna said surprised as static showed on the TV.

The TV showed group Tsuna and then a car coming towards Bella. Everyone saw Edward stop it and heard Squalo scream in disappointment. You could then see Fran having a mini seizure in his seat while Tsuna fell asleep. Shamal and Xanxus were muttering something unintelligible. Everyone then heard Squalo shout on the TV, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!? THEY'RE ARGUING OVER A SEATBELT?!" and Xanxus and Squalo shout, "FUCK THIS SHIT!" After a minute, they heard Shoichi complement Alice and Iemitsu mutter. The suddenly Shama, Shoichi and Iemitsu chanting 'KISS' while the rest of the group made poker faces. Spanner asked Shoichi what he was doing and was then hushed. After a few more minutes they saw Fran taking notes and Squalo shout at him. Xanxus yelled, "Shut up shark I'm having fun thinking of ways to kill them all!" and Squalo just made a poker face.

There was static and the TV showed group Bianchi. There was muttering from Bianchi and Oregano and then everyone heard Koyo tell them to come to the back if they are enjoying the movie. On the TV everyone saw everyone in the group walk to the back of the classroom besides Julie. "NOW I'M ALL ALONE!" he shouted back at them. There was static and then they saw Julie walk to the back of the room and enjoy the movie.

Static again and the TV showed group Bel. There was silence except for a bit of muttering from everyone. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING COLONELLO!" everyone heard Lal shout and then the whole audience began laughing at how he liked the movie. They saw Gokudera stare at Ryohei when he said, "WTF IS SHE WEARING TO THE EXTREME?!" There was silence and then everyone saw Gokudera get up and walk away. The TV showed static and then Gokudera in the bathroom. He stared and then did a face mirror. Everyone in the audience began laughing and until the static showed again. On the TV they all saw Colonello, Lussuria and Ryohei obsessing over the movie.

"Besides Lussuria who would have thought Colonello and Ryohei would like chick flicks," Jana commented when the static showed again.

The TV showed Yamamoto walk into the bathroom and do a face mirror on another mirror. Everyone lol-ed and then Kristina laughed, "YAMAMOTO WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! HAHAHA!" she smiled.

"THERE WAS A CAMERA THERE?!" he said as static appeared on the screen.

The TV showed group Timeteo. It showed some muttering and Chrome and I-pin fully enjoying the movie while Mukuro sulked and some of the 9th Generation fell asleep.

There was static and the TV showed group Dino. Silence until Levi shouted, "SHUT UUUUUUUP!" There was more static and it finished.

Everyone began laughing their heads off, "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"I can't believe we were being filmed!" Gokudera put his face in his hands.

Jana patted his shoulder, "it's ok you looked really funny!" she smiled.

"I looked so weird screaming!" Haru complained.

Kyoko also complained, "I looked weird too!"

"Y'know one day when we're all older were gonna look back at this and laugh!" Kristina said.

Yamamoto agreed, "like right now, hahahaha!"

"So guys, tomorrow is the last day of the Vongola festival. There's another 3 hours until lights out so you can do whatever you want," Reborn told everyone.

"YAY!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Yay it's my birthday tomorrow! XD Oct. 7th. So excited! Please Review**

-HeartHayato


	19. Day 7: Bonding

Fran yawned, "I'm bored~" He got out of his sleeping bag and walked outside, stretching his arms. "Aahh...it's 4 in the morning...wait yesterday the girls were watching a horror movie and they were screaming..."

...

Fran was walking through the school hallway. "I'll make the illusion of the scary person in the movie..what was his name? Jason Vorhees?" He opened the door and made an illusion of Jason Vorhees.

*STOMP!*

"Huh?" Kyoko woke up due to the sound.

"HAHIIIIII!" Haru screeched at the top of her lungs, scared to death.

"Haru-chan what's-" Kyoko saw the illusion, "KYAAAAAAA!"

I-pin screamed, "AAAHH SCARY MAN!" Lal was staring, practically traumatised.

Jana woke up, "WHAT THE HELL guys?!" She looked up, perplexed.

Kristina woke up, "why are you screaming?" She looked up and exclaimed, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Is that you, Fran?" Jana asked, not scared.

"OF COURSE NOT! LOOK! AAAHHH HELP!" Kyoko screamed.

"THAT'S THE REAL DEAL SCARY GUY FROM YESTERDAYS MOVIE!" Haru shrieked.

"IT'S...IT'S...JASON VORHEES!"

**Meanwhile:**

The boys woke up when they heard screaming. "WAS THAT KYOKO-CHAN AND HARU SCREAMING?!" Tsuna jumped up and became worried.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Gokudera also jumped up worried.

Yamamoto suggested, "I dunno but we should probably go see what's up."

...

Fran/Jason was about to kill/hit them. "KYAAAAA!" Kyoko shrieked.

"CALM DOWN HE'S NOT REAL!" Jana was trying to calm her down so she could explain.

"HE SO IS!"

Kristina tried to help out, "NO HE'S NOT!" Lal was still sitting there still practically traumatised.

Tsuna's group arrived. "KYOKO-CHAN, HARU WHAT'S WRONG!?" Tsuna saw Fran/Jason, "HHHIIII!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Gokudera took a step back.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Yamamoto shouted.

"CALM DOWN IT'S JUST FRAN!" Kristina was trying to explain.

Kyoko shouted, "TSUNA-KUN HELP!"

"It's ok Kyoko-chan, it's only an illusion!"

Squalo broke into the room. "VOOIII! LOOK AT THE ONES WHO'S LOUD THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING THIS TIME!"

"BUT THERE'S A SCARY PERSON RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Haru pointed but her whole arm was shaking.

Squalo looked at Fran. "..." He punched his head and the illusion disappeared. "FRAN THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Jana mumbled, "I told you it was Fran..."

"That was so scary..." I-pin trembled.

Lal punched Fran in the leg. "Ooww."

Colonello ran up. "LAL ARE YOU OK?!" He was very worried.

"You're late Colonello. Lal was screaming and scared out of her life AND YOU COUDLNT SAVE HE-" Kristina got punched in the face by Lal.

"THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!"

"Aaaaand she's knocked out again.." Jana gave an evil smirk.

"Jana, that was uncalled for..." Yamamoto frowned.

"What, I didn't punch her... this time." She made an I-didn't-do-anything face. Yamamoto frowned sadly and picked Kristina up.

"Anyways... Fran, why did you do that to them? You know they would freak," Jana questioned him.

"I was bored..."

Squalo shouted at him, pissed, "WHADDYA MEAN YOU WERE BORED?!"

"I meant what I said. I was bored because I couldn't sleep~"

"Why didn't you just sleep then?! It's 4am! Seriously Fran..." Jana said sort of pissed as well.

"I'm sorry~" Fran apologised as emotionless as Kristen Stewart.

Lal apologised, "Yamamoto, sorry for punching her. I didn't know she would've been knocked out..."

"Ah it's alright..." Yamamoto put Kristina down and walked away.

"Good night then," the boys waved and went back to their rooms. Everyone went back to sleep.

**4 hrs later:**

"WAKE UP! YOU SLEPT IN A LOT AND TODAY IS THE LAST DAY SO WE WANT AS MUCH TIME AS POSSIBLE. GET TO BREAKFAST AND I'LL EXPLAIN WHAT WE'RE DOING!" Reborn shouted threw a megaphone. Everyone arrived at breakfast and began eating. In the megaphone Reborn said, "today, as it being Vongola Appreciation Week, we will do things that reflect back on the Vongola and look at its history. But have fun too." He gave an evil grin.

"Please don't tell me it's like a school day..." Tsuna pleaded.

In the megaphone, "of course not. Tsuna and the rest of the guardians, call out all the spirits of the 1st generation."

"Um...ok.." Tsuna talked to his ring, "Primo-san, please come out?"

"G. you bastard get out already," Gokudera shouted.

"No..."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"No."

"If Primo comes, will you?"

"Yes..."

Giotto came out and faced Gokudera's ring. "No need to be like that G. Come out."

"Hello," G came and stood next to Giotto.

"Kristina, I-pin, while the others are coming, could you go get Hibari. He needs to be here too for a little bit," Reborn asked them.

"Ok," the two left to go find him.

Yamamoto looked at his ring and asked, "hey Asari, you in there?"

"Yes."

"Can you come out please? The kid wants ya."

"Ok then," Ugetsu came out, "nice to see you again, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"'Sup," Yamamoto smiled.

Jana walked over to Lambo. "Hey Lambo, can you get Lampo to come out now?"

"Alele~ you mean that weirdo?"

"Tch! I'm not a weirdo!" Lampo shouted through the ring.

"Come out here and I might make you my subordinate," Lambo smiled happily.

Lampo came out, "I'm not here for that reason..."

"Hello," Giotto smiled at them, "long time no see!"

"Hello!" Ugetsu smiled back.

**Meanwhile:**

Kristina and I-pin found Hibari on the roof. "Hibari-sama can you please come with us because Reborn needs you and it is important," Kristina asked him.

"He says it won't take too long," I-pin made a kawaii smile.

Hibari looked at them both, "okay."

Reborn turned and asked, "hey Ryohei, you get along with Knuckle right?"

"Yep. We're friends to the extreme!"

"In that case can you get him to come out?"

"Ok. Hey Knuckle you there to the extreme?"

"Yeah don't worry I'm coming," Knuckle showed and smiled. "Been a while since I've been out of there..."

"Kufufufu. I'm never letting him out," Mukuro laughed towards Jana.

"Please Mukuro...?"

Daemon responded, "I'm not coming out..."

"Please!" Giotto smiled, "we all miss you."

"Tch, not," G looked away while Daemon just stayed silent.

"Kufufufufu... give me a good reason to let him out," Mukuro asked almost rhetorically.

"Nufufufufu...give me a good reason to come out," Daemon also asked.

Reborn answered, "Daemon, are you gonna be a sick minded bastard for the rest of your existence as a spirit? And Mukuro, do you want to be sent back to prison?" Mukuro looked and Reborn and then his ring.

"...I'm not coming out" Daemon said again.

"Come out or-" Mukuro was interrupted from his threat.

Alaude, the one who interrupted Mukuro, finished. "Come out or I'll arrest you, Daemon."

"Alaude-san?! Hibari-san?!" Tsuna looked slightly scared.

Hibari glared, "I've been wanting to bite him to death for a while..." Daemon came out of his ring.

"Good now we're all here," Reborn smirked.

"You're going to pay for this..." Daemon glared.

Alaude asked, "why am I here?"

"Explain," Hibari added.

"Hold I will-" Reborn stopped.

"Is it just me or they all resemble each other..." Shoichi spurted out.

Spanner respinded, "It's like how Yuni resembles her grandmother..."

"Spanner, it's because they're related..." Shoichi sighed.

"Oh. The Vongola aren't?"

"Only Tsunayoshi-kun and Primo-san..."

"Infant, why are we here?" Hibari asked again, ignoring their conversation.

"Yes that. We're having a fun day with Primo's family," Reborn grinned.

Tsuna asked nervously, "like...what?"

"Bonding games," he grinned again.

"Bonding...games?"

...

Reborn explained to them the first game, "everyone get into two lines with the same amount of people in each one. Every two people get one wooden stick. The pair must hold it on both ends while someone walks on the sticks from one side to the other. We call this game The Human Ladder." Everyone nodded their heads. "So everyone line up."

"This is so stupid..." Lampo trudged up.

"FIRST TO WALK ACROSS IS XANXUS!" Reborn announced.

"Tch." He got ready at the start of the ladder.

"Oh no..." Tsuna mumbled. Most people struggled to hold him up but succeeded in the end. "Phew," Tsuna sighed.

"WHO'S NEXT TO THE EXTREME!?" Ryohei asked.

"Next is Squalo."

He sighed and began walking until... Fran gave an evil grin and DROPPED THE STICK! Squalo fell on the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK, FRAN?!"

"Oh I forgot to mention. If you fall, you have to eat Bianchi's poison cooking," Reborn stated with a straight face.

"VVVOOOO! THAT'S NOT FAIR! FRAN LET GO OF HIS STICK!"

"Eat up." Bianchi shoved poison cake in his face. Squalo was poisoned and knocked out. Everyone fell silent at the awkward situation...

"Mukuro next," Reborn stated casually.

"Kufufu... fine." Daemon was about to drop the stick but Mukuro noticed and evaded. He pulled an evil grin towards Daemon and walked off back to his stick.

Reborn asked, "any volunteers for next?" Silence. "Ok then KRISTINA!"

"Aaahhh..." Kristina said worried, and stepped up to the sticks.

Levi thought, _"this is for the truth or dare."_ He gave an evil grin and violently shook the stick.

"DAFUQ?!" Kristina fell on the ground.

"Kristina!" Yamamoto shouted, worried.

"Kristina go eat Bianchi's poison cooking," Reborn said.

"Crap..."

"Here you go." Bianchi shoved poison rice cake into her mouth.

**5 seconds later:**

"Blllrlrragghghghhgh," Kristina was vomiting.

"I hope she's ok..." Kyoko said worried. Yamamoto just looked at her upset that she had to do that.

Reborn stated out of the commotion, "Bel you're next."

"Ishishi," he began to walk across. Fran was about to drop his stick when Bel stabbed him. "Not happening." Bel pulled an evil grin and stepped off.

Fran pulled out the knife and bent it, on purpose. "Ooowww. That hurt," he said as emotionlessly as Kristen Stewart.

"Next is Ryohei," said Reborn.

Ryohei ran across really quickly to the extreme. "YYAAA!"

"NICE JOB!" Knuckle smiled and high fived Ryohei.

"Ok, next is Jana."

Jana mumbled, "oh no..." She thought, _"how many people might want to make me drop…"_ Jana passed Bel and he DROPPED HIS STICK! Jana DID A FRONT FLIP AND DIDN'T FALL!. Fran LIFTED HIS STICK! Jana kicked Fran and jumped off at the end.

"Nice one Jana," Gokudera smiled.

Reborn looked at him, "ok next is...Gokudera."

Gokudera passed G. He shook his stick, lifted it and then dropped it. "WTF!" Gokudera just managed to stop from falling off.

"Next is Ugetsu!" Reborn announced.

Yamamoto asked, "does anyone even hate him?"

"Nope, everybody loves Uuugetsu~" Giotto sang and dragged out Ugetsu's name.

"Isn't it Everybody Loves Raymond?" Tsuna asked with a smile.

Giotto coughed into his hand, "yes. Yes it is indeed..."

Ugetsu was walking on the sticks. When he passed, G LE DROPPED IT! Ugetsu fell on the ground face first.

Reborn stated, "Ugetsu, you're next with the poison cooking."

"Here, some sushi," Bianchi shoved the poison in Ugetsu's face.

**5 seconds later:**

Ugetsu was lying on the ground pretty much dead (for a spirit).

"Ok...hmm...Fran's next," Reborn turned his head.

Jana pushed up then dropped the stick. Fran tripped but managed to hold on. When he was still stumbling for balance, Bel slid a knife across the stick that stabbed Fran in the ankle. Fran was caught by surprise fell onto his back on the ground. Jana and Bel both pulled an evil smirk towards him.

"Ara, did they just work together for the first time EVER?! They're actually bonding in these bonding games." Lussuria was very surprised but also kind of laughing on the inside because he knew it would happen one day. Everyone turned their heads to look and Jana and Bel with poker faces.

"Here's some cake," Bianchi threw poison cooking in Fran's face. Fran sat on the side looking really sick.

"Ok next is...Giotto," Reborn said.

Tsuna asked, "is anyone gonna even try to make him fall?"

"Probably not..." G mumbled.

"G YOU BASTARD YOU STOLE MY LINE!" Gokudera shouted towards him while Jana just tapped his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"That's not very nice, Gokudera," Yamamoto scolded/teased (I dunno borderline of both).

"You're existence isn't very nice, Yamamoto," Gokudera was absolutely serious.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it?" From the top Giotto slightly kicked Gokudera. He fell over because he was caught off guard while Giotto did a CARTWHEEL TO THE OTHER SIDE AND JUMPED OFF! Everyone clapped.

"We'll have one more until we switch to the next game. Umm how about Daemon," Reborn said.

When he started walking across quickly, everyone dropped their sticks. Daemon fell off as he did not expect that. "Ok everyone here's a plate," Bianchi passed everyone a plate and the all threw poison cooking in his face. Daemon was puking and almost dead (for a spirit).

"NEXT GAME!" Reborn announced.

"And what will that be?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn answered, "hmm... haven't thought about it yet.. let's take a break first and eat something."

Squalo woke up and rolled on the floor. "I feel sick..."

Kristina dragged out the words on the ground, "Yamamotooo... Help meee..."

Ugetsu was still pretty much dead. "Come on Ugetsu," Giotto helped him up.

"Thanks Giotto..."

"Let's go Kristina," Yamamoto smiled.

Kristina lifted her arm. "Thank yoouuu." Yamamoto then picked her up bridal style while she rested her head on his chest.

"What about me..." Squalo asked, feeling ignored.

Fran also asked, "and meeee..." Bel kicked Fran over. "Ouchie..."

Jana literally dragged Fran over on the floor to a wall. "There, now you're sitting upright so you can get up yourself." Fran's face went blank -_- and he tried to get up.

"Any help over here?" Squalo asked for the last time. Lussuria helped him stand up.

Everyone went to eat.

"Reborn, how could've you NOT decided what to do?" Tsuna asked.

"What? Do you have an idea?"

"No but..."

"Exactly so shut up."

"Hmm...how 'bout we do some fun things inside the school?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Like what?" Reborn asked.

"Like...having a cloth race across the school hallways."

"A cloth race?"

"Y'know how at school the students clean with cloths on the floor the old fashioned way right?"

Tsuna responded, "yeah?"

"What if we used that method for racing? Like, we race but clean the floor at the same time. So you run while pushing the cloth on the ground..."

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea..." Reborn went off into thought.

Hibari mumbled, "as long as the school is actually cleaned and not destroyed..."

Reborn then explained, "okay then, we'll do that. To increase the 'bonding' we'll have a pair tied together around the wrists and they have to verse another pair. Oh and the pairs will be of two people who fight a lot and that kind of thing."

"THIS SOUNDS AWESOME TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei was extremely happy to the extreme.

"So our first pair is Mukuro and Hibari," Reborn announced.

"You will see hell tonight," Mukuro practically growled.

"..." Hibari was really, really pissed.

"Who will they be versing?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn explained, "a very simple pair. Jana and Bel."

"You kidding?" Jana asked, also pissed.

...

"I'll break out of this and then bite you to death," Hibari growled at Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, not if I defeat you first."

Jana frowned at Bel, "don't hold me back."

"Ishishishi, don't hold ME back."

"The finish line is the stairs at the very end of the hallway. So, ready...set...GO!" Reborn shouted.

Mukuro tripped Hibari on purpose. "Kufufu..." Hibari then tackled Mukuro. The two began fighting almost immediately and made it only a few feet.

Tsuna made a poker face. "That didn't work out very well…."

"Look they're at the finish line already!" Kyoko pointed to Jana and Bel.

"Did they work together when nobody was looking?" Gokudera asked with a poker face.

Everyone then made a poker face. "... Are they... actually... BONDING!?"

Bel cut the rope. "Ishishi... that was horrible being tied to you."

"How do you think I felt?!" Jana and Bel began a sibling argument. (You know the ones that get louder and louder but only the two or three siblings understand. Then sometimes it even breaks into punches/kicks?)

Fran was sitting on the ground as he was still sick from the poison cooking. "I've never seen them get along so much." He made a poker face while the rest of Varia just nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's getting along….?" Yamamoto asked.

"For them..."

Tsuna stated, "Reborn's method actually works in some ways maybe..."

"Somebody stop Hibari and Mukuro from fighting and the argument between Jana and Bel while I give the next pairs," Reborn asked.

Yamamoto: sighed, "Gokudera come with me."

"Huh?"

Yamamoto started to drag Jana away from Bel. "WTF LET GO OF ME!" She then kicked Bel who fell over. Gokudera helped drag her away and that got her to calm down.

"Hibari-san, please stop fighting!" I-pin asked with a frown.

"..." Hibari turned to her and stopped.

"Oh wowzaz, it worked," Kristina made a poker face.

"Ok next pairs. Kristina and Levi vs Shamal and Bianchi."

"WHAT?!" Kristina shouted.

"WHAT?!" Levi also shouted.

"BIANCHI-CHAAAN!" Shamal was super super super happy.

"Grrr..." Bianchi was very annoyed.

" Ok, ready...set...GO!"

Levi slipped, which made Kristina fall flat on her face. "WTF LEVI?!"

Shamal was trying to kiss Bianchi. "BIANCHI-CHAN! :3"

"GET AWAY!" She ran really quickly which made Shamal trip and bedragged against the floor.

"Ow. Ow. Ow."

"LEVI GET UP!"

He got up and shouted, "RUN!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU!?"

Bianchi dragged Shamal over finish line. "WE DID IT! How about a kiss to celebrate. :3" Shamal leaned forward.

"SHUT UP!" Bianchi punched his face after untying the rope.

"NOW YOU MADE US LOSE!" Kristina shouted at Levi.

"SHUT UP!"

Reborn announced, "okay, so for the next round, first pair is Xanxus and Squalo."

"VOI WTF?!"

"Tch."

"And the second pair is Julie and Lancia."

"Of all people….?" Tsuna asked.

"Alright then. Ready. Set...GO!"

Xanxus was SPEEDING FORWARD AND DRAGGING SQUALO BEHIND!

"HOW ARE THEY SO FAST?!" Julie shouted.

"Hurry up let's go," Lancia said.

"YEAH SO COME ON STUPID YOGI BEAR FANBOY!"

"YOGI BEAR WAS A GOOD MOVIE!"

"IT WAS NOOOOOOT!" Julie dragged Lancia. The two were arguing while running.

"VOI STOP DRAGGING ME!" Squalo cut the rope.

"Due to Squalo cutting the rope before the race was over, THE PAIR IS OUT AND LANCIA AND JULIE WIN! May I add considering Squalo broke the rules, he has to eat poison cooking again," Reborn announced.

Julie cheered, "YA I WON!"

"WE won and only by default..." Lancia rolled his eyes.

Squalo swore under his breath, "crap."

"Here you go." Bianchi pulled an innocent smile but shoved poison cooking in his face.

"Not...fair..." Squalo fainted.

Reborn announced, "next pair is Gokudera and Yamamoto vs G and Ugestsu."

"I HAVE TO BE IN A PAIR WITH THE BASEBALL IDIOT!?"

Yamamoto just laughed at the insult, "let's win this!" For some reason, he was super excited.

"Don't slow me down!"

G was completely silent. "We can do this," Ugetsu smiled, excited but not as much as Yamamoto. While G was again, still silent.

"GO!"

"HURRY THE HELL UP STUPID BASEBALL IDIOT!"

"I'm at the exact same speed as you…" Yamamoto made a really-Gokudera-really face.

"UGETSU YOUR STUPID ROBES ARE SLOWING US DOWN!" G shouted.

"My robes have nothing to do with this!" Ugetsu made a don't-just-accuse-my-robes face. Gokudera and Yamamoto were tying with G and Ugetsu.

"They're both nearly at the finish line!" Tsuna wowed.

Ugetsu tripped and fell on his face because of the robes and still feeling sick. Yamamoto and Gokudera won. "Yay!" Yamamoto cheered happily, and helped Ugetsu up.

"Thank you."

"I TOLD YOU THE ROBES WERE SLOWING US DOWN!" G shouted.

Ugetsu responded, "it was mainly due to me still feeling sick. Which, it was your fault that I fell off the stick…" G looked at him silently, then walked off.

"OK ONE MORE PAIR! ALSO AT THE END OF THE DAY I WILL STATE THE PAIRS THAT HAVE BONDED THE MOST TODAY!" Reborn announced with an evil smirk.

Jana shouted back at him, "WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

"IT BETTER NOT BE ME AND LEVI, BECAUSE I ALREADY BEAT UP THAT DUMB BASTARD FOR SLIPPING..." Kristina also shouted while, Levi was on the ground pretty much dead.

Gokudera shouted at well, "I'M NOT FRIENDS WITH THE BASEBALL IDIOT!"

"That hurt," Yamamoto was slightly upset, "so mean, Gokudera."

"Ok next race: Adult Lambo and Haru vs Daemon and Alaude."

Tsuna made a poker face, "Wow…."

There was a bang from the 10 year bazooka. "Yare yare. Hello," Adult Lambo appeared and said hello.

Haru jumped back when she saw her partner. "HAHI! I HAVE TO BE TIED TO HIM!?"

Alaude gave Daemon a death glare and he did the same back.

"GO!"

Haru was trying to pull out of the tie to get away from Adult Lambo. "Haru-san! We must work together!"

"I'M NOT WORKING TOGETHER WITH A PERVERT!" Though, she was actually dragging him along.

"Nufufufu, hurry up skylark."

"Don't hold me back," Alaude dragged him. Daemon sat still to make Alaude trip onto his face. "GUH!"

Haru kicked Lambo and he fell over and started to cry.

Tsuna stated, "these pairs aren't working together at all."

"Did you guys forget that the losers eat Bianchi's poison cooking?" Reborn asked.

G exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

"Oh no.." Ugetsu made a poker face.

"Fuck," Kristina also made a poker face. Levi stood there silent was a poker face as well while Hibari was super pissed.

Mukuro laughed at Bianchi, "Kufufu no fuck you."

"EAT IT ROKUDO MUKURO!" Bianchi shoved poison cake in his face.

"GUH!" He collapsed to the floor.

"MUKURO-SAMA!" Chrome shouted, very worried.

Bianchi threw poison cooking into all of the losers' faces and they collapsed onto the ground.

"I'M NOT EATING THAT SO THAT I'M ON THE SAME LEVEL OF ROKUDO MUKURO!" Daemon ran really quickly with Alaude over the finish line.

"Sorry but could you just eat this cupcake?" Bianchi asked Haru as she passed her a poison cupcake. She ate it and passed out. "TAKE THAT ROMEO!" Bianchi threw a giant poison cake at Lambo who passed out from the poison, almost dead.

"OK WE HAVE FINISHED THE GAMES!" Reborn announced.

"She actually poisoned everyone," Jana made a poker face as she began walking away with everyone.

The losers were practically dead and everyone walked off for afternoon tea.

G dragged out the word, "heeeeellpp..."

Levi as well, "bosssuuuuu..."

"Shuuut thee fuuck uuup Leevviiiii," Xanxus vomited.

"Raise your hand...if...you've been...poisoned...more than...once..." Kristina, Squalo and Ugetsu slowly raised their hands.

**Meanwhile:**

Reborn began, "so the winner of the bonding games are..." Everyone sat there with anticipation, not wanting it to be them. "Jana and Bel."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Jana exclaimed.

Bel added, "we didn't bond at all..."

"I'M GONNA BEAT BEL UP UNTIL YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND, REBORN!"

"Not if I kill you first, ishishishi." Jana ran towards Bel preparing an illusion while, he began to take out some knives.

"JANA STOP!" Tsuna ran after her but, Bel punched him in the face. Everyone started a restaurant fight except for Giotto.

"Hm? I wonder where G, Ugetsu, Alaude and Daemon are..." Giotto looked around, confused while walking over to sit next to Lampo.

* * *

**I've been blasting Filth in the Beauty for a while now….SEXUAL DISGRACE! [EXTREME CIRCLE HEADBANGING TO THE EXTREME!]  
**

**-leextremekid**


	20. Chapter 20: Birthday

Jana stared at the thick red circle on her calender marking Sunday October 7th. "Ah that's right...I'm going on a date with Gokudera all day today..." she mumbled as she walked back into her bedroom.

**Meanwhile:**

Gokudera picked up a small box from his desk and looked at it for a couple of seconds. Then he put into his coat pocket and walked to the door.

**Meanwhile:**

Jana ate breakfast when the phone vibrated, she picked up the phone and read the message. It said:

_Hey it's Gokudera I'm coming over right now. Be there in about 10 minutes_

Jana blushed and smiled.

**10 minutes later:**

Jana opened the door to see Gokudera smiling at her, "Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah," Jana blushed.

…

Gokudera looked at Jana as they walked through the shopping district, "So how much did you bring?"

"Not a lot considering there are sales everywhere….but it's enough for everything I buy…"

"Don't worry if it isn't, I'll pay then."

"Ah…thanks."

…

Jana stopped outside Starbucks, "Hey you wanna get something to eat? Like maybe at a café?"

"Hmm…ok. Why don't we go to Starbucks?"

"Sure," Jana grinned. Jana and Gokudera walked into the coffee shop and waited in line.

"Next please," they heard the employee say.

Jana stepped up, "Hi can I please get an iced chocolate and two slices of raspberry cheesecake. Thanks."

"Ok, 2700 yen please." Jana handed over the money, "We'll give you your food at your table, she passed Jana those thingies with the numbers on them. **{what are they called? I never found out…}  
**

Jana and Gokudera walked over to a free table. And suddenly they saw all the Sawada residents walk in. Nana was surprised, "Ah, Gokudera-kun! Jana-chan!"

Jana looked back at them, "Sawada-san? Tsuna?"

"Juudaime? What brings you here?"

Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah…I was just going grocery shopping with Mum and then everyone else wanted to tag along too…Hahaha."

"By the way, Jana-chan," Nana said.

"Hm?"

"Today I bought a bracelet and I thought I'd give it to you, you've been going out with Gokudera-kun for a few months now haven't you?"

"Eh? N-no…I uh it's alright…"

Tsuna interrupted, "Don't worry about it Jana, just take it. Mum really thinks you should have it."

"Th…thanks…"

"Don't worry about it," Nana smiled.

A waitress walked up to their table, "Here's your order."

"Ah, thank you," Jana smiled.

…

"Juudaime's mother is very kind."

"Yeah. Now that we've finished our food, should we go now?"

"Ok then."

**A few minutes later….**

Gokudera held up a bright red dress in front of Jana, "Hey Jana, why don't you try this on?"

Jana blushed, "Uhh…ok…" she took it from his hands and then walked over to the changing room.

"Eh? Gokudera?"

Gokudera quickly spun around to see Kristina at the entrance, "What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing….why are you in a girl's clothing shop?"

"I'm here with Jana…" Gokudera blushed, "Please don't tell me that the Baseball Idiot's here too..."

"Not today, I'm with Kyoko, Haru and Chrome - except Chrome just went to the bathroom."

"Gokudera-san!" Haru walked up to him, "Have you been treating Jana well?" she pus on a depending-on-your-answer-I-will-scold-you face.

Kyoko scratched her cheek with one finger, "Sorry if we interrupted your date…Oh by the way, we thought it'd be nice if we bought Jana something since it's a special day today."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow, "Ok?"

"We chose it specially; take a look," Kristina tossed Gokudera a small box.

Gokudera looked inside the box, "Earrings? But she doesn't have her ears pierced…"

"Then get them done today why don't ya? They'll look nice on her c'mon," Kristina folded her arms.

"We'll see you later then," Kyoko waved as Kristina, Kyoko and Haru walked away.

"G…Gokudera…."

"Huh?" Gokudera turned around to see Jana in the dress and BOOM MEGA BLUSH.

"How…is it….?"

Gokudera ran up to Jana and held her hands, "It's beautiful, Jana."

Jana blushed, "I'll buy it then…" she walked away back to the changing rooms.

"Yo, Gokudera!" Yamamoto waved from outside with his signature smile.

Gokudera spun around the same way he did to Kristina, "YAMAMOTO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Just…going home…what's with the reaction?" his smile disappeared and he had a poker face.

"N…nothing…I'll uh..see you at school tomorrow…"

"Well then, I'll see ya tomorrow," Yamamoto smiled again and then began walking away.

Gokudera muttered, "Stupid Baseball Idiot…"

"Oh by the way Gokudera."

"WHAAAAAAAT!?"

Yamamoto blinked, "I…just…thought about…recommending a good movie to watch…"

"Wh..what is it?"

"It's called Diary of a Wimpy Kid….it's pretty funny apparently..." his face remained poker.

"R…right…."

"So…see you…tomorrow….?" Yamamoto practically awkwardly side stepped away with a poker face.

Jana walked up to Gokudera after Yamamoto left, "I bought it. Should we go now?"

**Another few minutes later**

Gokudera and Jana walked past the Sport Shop. "Oh, there are new bows and arrows…." Jana stared into the display window.

"You wanna go see?"

"Yeah ok I'll just take a look," she walked inside.

"GOKUDERA! GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME!"

"Turf Head….?"

"I heard about you and Jana to the extreme."

"Heard what?"

"You two…"

"We what?"

"Are going out to the extreme…."

"NO SHIT TURF HEAD!"

"OH I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW TO THE EXTREME!"

"WE'VE BEEN GOING OUT FOR AGES! IS THIS A JOKE?!"

"NO!"

"That chick flick that you watched during the Vongola Appreciation Festival messed up your brain…"

"YOU WATCHED IT TOO TO THE EXTREME!"

"SO GOOD THING I SMASHED MY HEAD ON THE BATHROOM MIRROR…."

"IT WAS A GOOD MOVIE TO THE EXTREME!"

"IT SUCKED! Anyway, I'm going inside," Gokudera turned around and suddenly stopped, "Jana…you…were…filming that?"

"Sorry Gokudera, it was just priceless," Jana grinned cheekily. "And by the way, Ryohei?"

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna show this video to Hana."

"ANYTHING BUT THAAAAAT!" Ryohei overreacted and fell on his knees scratching his head screaming extremely to the extreme.

…

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that…" Jana trudged past the shops.

"No no you didn't do anything wrong…"

*FLASHBACK*

"ANYTHING BUT THAAAAAT!" Ryohei overreacted and fell on his knees scratching his head screaming extremely to the extreme, leaving Jana and Gokudera staring at him with poker faces. "I WILL ATONE FOR ALL MY SINS TO THE EXTREME! JUST PLEASE DON'T SHOW HANA THAT VIDEO TO THE EXTREME!" he collapsed on the floor and fell silent. Jana and Gokudera slowly backed away.

*FLASHBACK END*

Gokudera pointed to a shop, "Oh look there's a sale for that shop over there….wanna go see?"

"Sure, they've also got men's clothes too." The couple walked into the shop.

"This looks nice doesn't it?" Gokudera showed Jana a T-shirt that looked like it was from Hot Topic.

"Yeah, it does. I reckon this jacket looks good on you," she held up a black leather jacket.

Hana walked up to them, "Need any help?"

Jana turned around, "Hana?! What are you doing here?!"

Hana chuckled, "I'm just on my part time job. On a date with Gokudera eh?"

Jana blushed, "Y..yeah…"

"By the way, we haven't got much business here. Why don't you buy that T-shirt and jacket and I'll give you both a free phone case. How's that?" she winked.

"Um..ok.."

…

Gokudera walked outside, "It's not like Kurokawa to make bargains…

"No actually, she made a deal with Tsuna that she would accept that Haru wasn't her girlfriend if she got Adult Lambo to come out…."

"Never mind what I just said then…."

Jana laughed, "Oh hey, Diary of a Wimpy Kid just came out…wanna go see it?"

"Uh…yeah sure." _Oh yeah, Yamamoto recommended it to me…wait…WHY AM I FOLLOWING ONE OF HIS RECOMMENDATIONS!?_

Jana interrupted his thoughts, "Two tickets to Diary of a Wimpy Kid please."

"Yep, here you go. If you want any snacks they're just over there," the guy at the counter pointed towards the snack bar.

"Gokudera, let's go!" Jana dragged Gokudera by his hand.

…

Jana got a plastic cup, "So which flavour do you want? Frozen Coke, raspberry fanta or bubblegum fanta?"

"Let's combine all three :D"

"Ok :D"

"Wait, why did you get only one?"

"So we can share it…the large size is huge…" Jana waited for the cup to fill.

[During movie]

Jana giggled, "it's been a while since I've seen a movie like this."

Gokudera's thoughts whirred, _Calm down calm down calm down don't rage because this movie is really stupid. Why did Yamamoto recommend this?!_

"Want some of the drink?" Jana held the cup to Gokudera's lips with one hand.

"Ahh..no thanks." _I'M SO STUPID! I'M SO THIRSTY WITH ALL THE SHOUTING AT THE TURF HEAD AND BASEBALL IDIOT BEFORE….._

"Oh..ok," Jana drank some more from her straw.

"_DAMMIT WHY DIDN'T I TAKE THE DRINK?!"_

[2 hours later]

Gokudera and Jana walked out of the cinema and Jana said, "It's getting dark..."

"I'll walk you home, Jana," he held Jana's hand and they started walking away from the cinema.

"Th…thanks," she blushed like crazy **{lol kawaii}**

…

"Today was really fun, Gokudera," Jana smiled and proceeded to go into her apartment-

"Wait," Gokudera tightened his grip on her hand.

"G…Gokudera?"

Gokudera pulled out two boxes from jacket pocket, "Happy birthday, Jana." And he had an uber handsome smile on his face. Jana's face flustered red, **{lol ahahaha {why am I laughing}} **Gokudera slowly leaned towards Jana and here comes le kissu lol very kawaii birthday kissu. Kawaii indeed.

* * *

**EVERYBODY IT'S JANA'S 13TH BIRTHDAY TODAY! LOL SHE'S OFFICIALLY OLD ENOUGH TO WRITE FANFIC NOW. Hahaha jokes. But seriously she just turned 13.  
**

**-leextremekid**


	21. Day 1: Friends and Family Arrive

**Even though this is a 'Self-Insert', we are adding three new OCs. There will be a small profile on them at the end of the chapter but you will be able to figure out their personalities in the chapter. So you're not confused, their names are Vino, Calda and Nebbia.**

* * *

On a Sunday morning, Kristina woke up and checked her calendar. "Ah, today's Sunday. That means they're coming today! I'll call Jana to make sure she's ready to go to the airport," she then called Jana.

Jana answered the phone, "hello?"

"It's Kristina, are you ready to go to the airport and meet everyone?"

"Ya! I'll meet you at your place, cause your closer. Be there in 15 minutes," Jana hung up.

**15 minutes later...**

"Oh my god Kristina, hurry uuuup," Jana leaned against the wall next to Kristina's door.

Kristina walked outside. "I'm right here."

"Oh...I thought you were inside. WAIT! You just walked outside!"

"Right...let's go to the airport," Kristina smiled, getting excited.

Jana also smiled, excited, "okay!"

**30 minutes later: **

Jana and Kristina were waiting in the airport while the plane landed. "The plane just landed so they'll probably be out in 30 minutes if they can get through immigrations quick enough," Kristina stated while she leaned back on the waiting chair with her hands behind her head.

**Around 30 minutes later:**

Squalo, Dino, Bel, Fran, Nebbia, Vino and Calda appeared from around the corner. "HEY!" A big smile came across Jana's face as she saw them round the corner. "Haven't seen you guys in a long time!" She ran up to them.

"HELLO!" Kristina also smiled and ran up to them.

"OH MY GOD! JANA! KRISTINA! I MISSED YOU GUYS!" Nebbia pulled a big smile as she began to walk faster, dragging her bag behind her.

Calda smiled too, "we haven't seen you guys in ages!"

Vino pulled a small smile, but you could tell he was just as happy. "Hey..."

"They were so restless on the plane," Dino looked tired from having to continuously calm them down.

"VOOII! YOU GUYS WERE SO FREAKING ANNOYING!" Squalo shouted.

Kristina looked at him, "Squalo, be quiet please..."

"VOI DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Shut up," Dino said with a straight face. Squalo was angry, but shut up.

"Haha!" Jana laughed.

"So where are you guys staying again?" asked Kristina.

Vino answered, "just at a hotel here... Don't worry… We can pay..."

"But besides that, how have you guys been?!" Nebbia smiled again.

"Hahaha, we've been fine." Jana laughed.

"Why don't we catch up in the bus, that way we don't waste time?" Dino suggested.

Calda smiled towards him, "as rational as always eh Dino?"

**In the bus back to Namimori: **

"So we get to hang out again for a week!" Jana said happily.

Vino grinned, "yep!"

"Just like old times!" Calda pulled a big smile.

Fran frowned and asked, "what about us?"

"You too, Fran," Jana smiled, reassuring him.

"Yay."

Kristina asked, "do you want us to give you a tour around cause you haven't been here yet unlike Squalo, Dino, Fran and Bel?"

"Sure!" Nebbia smiled, "thanks!"

**Later that day:**

"So all around this area are the shops. So where do you wanna go next?" Jana asked.

"Hey can we see your school?" Calda smiled.

Kristina grinned, "sure."

**Everyone is walking to Nami Middle when suddenly...**

"Kristina? What are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked.

Kristina answered, "hey. Just giving a tour with Jana for some old friends that came to visit from Italy with Squalo, Dino, Bel and Fran."

"Oh..."

Gokudera suddenly walked up. "Why are you here baseball idiot? Oh, hello Jana!" he smiled.

"Hello," Jana grinned back.

"Who are they?"

Jana answered and introduced everybody. "These are some friends that are visiting from Italy. That's Nebbia," she pointed, "this is Calda," she pointed towards him, "and that is Vino," Jana pointed towards him.

Nebbia responded, "hey handsome."

"Hi there," Calda smiled.

"Hello..." Vino gave a small wave.

"Well I've gotta go home to help out my old man, see ya." Yamamoto waved and left.

"Juudaime wanted me to help him with some things, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Gokudera waved then left.

Jana waved back, "ah, bye then."

Nebbia nudged Jana. "Hey hey hey, who was that, he's hot," she grinned.

"That's Gokudera, we're going out and the other is Yamamoto. Kristina and him are going out."

Squalo growled towards the direction Yamamoto left, "don't remind me..."

"Well you got yourselves some nice guys." Nebbia smiled and winked.

Kristina and Jana smiled, "thanks!" Bel then also frowned with Squalo.

"Why are you having a girls' talk now..." Vino mumbled, but they were all used to how he talked so everyone heard him.

"Hehe well we need to catch up," Nebbia grinned. Calda just rolled his eyes.

Jana asked, "well what have you guys been up to?"

"THIS GUY," Calda nudged Vino, "is still as emo as ever."

"I'm not emo!" He was upset but his voice was like Shoichi's.

Calda sighed, "you've still got that hoodie up dude! And it is shading most of you face!"

"Because it's cold!" Calda looked at him and did a face palm.

"So you wanted to see our school right?" Jana tried to change the subject.

"Yep," Vino agreed, gladly changing it.

**At Nami Middle:**

"So this is where we go to school now," Jana pointed as they walked up.

"Cool..." Calda commented.

"Hey. You herbivores." Hibari walked up, angrily.

Dino tried to calm him down and was moving his arms around, "Kyoya..."

"...Is something wrong?" Kristina finished Dino's sentence.

Hibari asked, "what are you doing here on the weekend?"

"Giving a tour to some friends..." Kristina responded.

Hibari looked at them. "Fine. Just don't damage anything." He walked away.

"I swear he's gotten nicer since the incident with I-pi-" Jana was cut off.

"VOI SHUT UP!"

"Ishishi... still upset about being out smarted are you?" Bel pulled a teasing grin.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"This sounds interesting, what happened?" Nebbia smiled.

Kristina responded before Squalo shut her up. "Well...let's just say we had this big truth or dare game and… Hibari-sama likes I-pin."

"Wait. But he looks older than us...and he likes I-PIN...who is your 5 year old sister?!" Nebbia exclaimed.

Squalo did a face palm and growled, "yes..."

"But he looks like the kind of guy who would take care of her well..." Calda commented.

Nebbia looked Calda, shocked, "you kidding?! He's too hot for her!"

"Uhh... it's best if you don't think that way," Dino was being conscious of Squalo.

"Why not?! Kristina and Jana are going out with the two guys we saw before. Why cant I go out with this guy?!" Nebbia said, upset.

Kristina answered, "cause he would think your loud, a herbivore and therefore will bite you to death."

Vino asked confused, "is he a vampire...?"

"Well metaphorically he would bite you to death. And notice the word 'death'..." Jana responded.

"In other words he would kill you," Dino finished.

"I... c-could fight back..." Nebbia grinned.

"No you'd just die like that," Fran snapped his fingers as he said 'that'.

Nebbia frowned, "that's mean and now I'm depressed."

"Haha!" Calda laughed.

Vino pulled a smile, "it's true."

Bel interrupted them "your conversation is so stupid... ishishi."

Jana turned to him and shouted, "YOUR STUPID, BEL!" Then she turned back to everyone else and the conversation continued.

"Nebbia, give up. Hibari-sama likes I-pin..." Kristina said.

"By the way Kristina, why do you call him Hibari-SAMA? Isn't that Japanese guy from before your boyfriend?" Calda asked and was developing bad thoughts.

"He's my master..."

"In what way...?" Vino asked, not developing the thoughts, he just tried to get Calda to stop and also hoped his theory was not true.

"Like a fighting tutor...why?"

"She's as oblivious as ever..." Vino rolled his eyes but also pleased that Calda was wrong.

Squalo shouted at them realising where they were going. "VOOI! SHE'S NOT HIS BITCH OR ANYTHING!"

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT!?" Kristina slowly backed away.

Dino tried to change the subject, "wait, did Kyoya let us go inside or not?"

Jana replied, "ya think so and Calda, you still have a sick mind like always."

"What about you? Do you still have that sadistic side? For example knocking Kristina unconscious," Calda asked. Jana was silent but then pulled an evil smile.

Kristina sighed, "she has gotten worse since she's hanging out with her cousin more and continuously fighting with Bel…"

Vino looked at the three. "Let's just go inside before... something happens..."

"We should probably be quick before Hibari-sama comes back. And then after this we can introduce you to everybody if it's not too dark," Kristina said.

"Are there more hot guys?" Nebbia grinned.

Jana replied coldly, "give up they've all been taken." Nebbia frowned at this.

...

"So... This is our classroom." Kristina pointed inside.

"It looks so small..." Nebbia said.

Fran responded, "well this isn't a mafioso school...ordinary people come here."

"What are ordinary people like?" Vino asked, so used to mafia life.

"Well...no one here is ordinary…" Jana answered,

Kristina added, "the girls in our class chase my boyfriend when I'm not around."

"Can I join them?" Nebbia pulled an evil smile.

"No." Kristina gave her a death glare.

...

"You know Hibari and our boyfriends are in the Vongola and the Cloud, Rain and Storm guardians," Jana stated.

"Really? Cool!" Nebbia smiled.

"Ya, aren't you friends with Vongola Decimo and they are his guardians?" Vino asked.

"What's he like?" Nebbia asked with anticipation.

"Taken." Kristina said with a straight face. Nebbia looked at her and frowned.

Fran asked, "have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Shit! Not again and to Nebbia!" Kristina panicked.

"…." Nebbia fell to the ground, "I've had about five in the past two years... and they only loved me for about two months each..."

Kristina sighed, "that's probably cause they didn't like you in the first place."

Nebbia, jumped up and grabbed Kristina by the shoulders. "HOW MANY HAVE YOU HAD!?"

"Just Yamamoto...he is my first..."

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DATING!?"

"Uuuhhh... for a couple of months now...maybe even a year."

"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHHHHAAAAAAAT!?" Squalo looked at them and did a face palm because he didn't really like that fact either.

**After the whole tour:**

Jana asked, "ahh... it's already dark. Where should we go for dinner?"

Tsuna suddenly ran up to the group. "HEY MY MOM WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT DINNER?!" He caught up to them. "She heard from Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto that you had some friends visiting. Oh and your here too." Tsuna looked at Fran, Bel, Squalo and Dino.

"Ooo yum!" Dino smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Would that really be ok? All nine of us?" Jana asked.

Tsuna reassured them, "ya and Reborn wants to meet them too."

"Is that Decimo?" Vino asked.

"Ya," Kristina answerd.

"H-hi," because Tsuna's a scaredy-cat, he got a little freaked out at first glance at Vino's appearance. "Y-yeah, mom really wants to meet you guys…"

Vino responded, "okay then..."

"Sure, we'll come," Calda smiled.

"I'll come too," Nebbia grinned.

**Later at Tsuna's house: **

The ten walked in. "Mom we're home!" Tsuna called out.

"Okay dinner's in 30 minutes!"

Yamamoto walked up with Gokudera. "Yo Tsuna, your back."

"Were you guys invited too?"

"Ya," Gokudera replied.

Reborn jumped up and kicked Tsuna. "DAME-TSUNA! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

"REBORN?! I couldn't find them...they were near the school..."

"Did Hibari bite you to death?" Reborn asked.

"N-no..."

"Good. That means I can beat you up myself."

Nebbia whispered to Jana, "he's cute..."

"Wait who?"

"Vongola the 10th. He's cute..."

Kristina heard them and frowned, "he's taken."

"Aaawww!"

"I already told you..." Jana rolled her eyes.

"Sawada-san~ what's it like to have a gi-" Fran was interrupted.

"FRAN NO!" Jana punched him.

"W-what?" Tsuna turned around.

Jana frowned at Fran and then turned back to Tsuna, "ignore him."

"He wants to know what it is like to have a girlfriend, how you get one and what you do." Calda smiled towards Tsuna.

"WHAT THE HELL?! CALDA HOW DID YOU GET THAT WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE'S BEEN INTERESTED IN THAT STUFF!?" Kristina exclaimed.

"Because, like I said. He has a sick mind," Jana said with a straight face.

Calda frowned, "but you can see it on the expression of his face..."

"He doesn't show any expressions idiot... like Jana said... Your mind thinks very weirdly..." Vino sighed at him. Calda stayed silent and then smiled.

Reborn walked up, "could you introduce me to your friends or I'm guessing best friends?"

"So," Jana coughed, "this is Nebbia." She gestured to Nebbia.

"Hello I like cute and hot guys!" Nebbia winked while Jana rolled her eyes.

"This is Calda, Kristina gestured to Calda. "Who is a sick minded idiot and is best to keep away from."

"Yes...Hey...'Sup...Konnichiwa..." he just agreed to the comments about him...

"And finally this is Vino." Jana gestured to Vino. "He's kind of quiet but when you get to know him he's a nice guy."

"Ah I see. So in short... Nebbia's girly, Calda's stupid and Vino is the most decent one. Am I right?" Reborn asked.

"That is correct," Kristina responded.

"Oh and no need to listen to Nebbia's chattering as it is pointless most of the time..." Jana added.

Nebbia frowned, "heeeyyy does that mean you guys have never actually listened to me!?"

Vino answered with a straight face, "only when it's important..."

"So that's like about- hmm..." Calda paused.

"That's so mean. All these years you've always ignored me!" Nebbia said, upset.

Kristina tried to cheer her up, "no, we listen to you. But when you start to get pointless we just... zone out."

Nebbia frowned again, the cheering up didn't work, "give me something that you've actually listened to me say."

Jana answered, "well you made us come up with that handshake thing…"

"Hand...shake? You mean the normal handshake thing?" Tsuna asked.

"Well we do these kind of cool things with our hands so take an example..." Jana turned to Calda and Kristina who did a BROFIST!

Gokudera nodded his head, "ah… that's like mine and Shitt P's thing when we make a peace sign and join the fingertips together..."

"Yea like that," Reborn also nodded his head.

"Everyone dinner's ready. Maybe we can talk some more over the dinner table. Wouldn't that be nice?" Nana grinned while she called out to them.

**Eating at dinner:**

Nana asked after swallowing a bite of her food, "so where are you all from?"

"Italy," Nebbia grinned.

"When did you three meet the girls?" Nana kept asking questions becoming very interested.

Calda answered, "we went to school together and then the five of us became a group. Pretty simple."

"I don't understand how we all get along..." Vino mumbled, but again most have gotten used to how he mumbles a lot so they understand him.

Jana responded, "considering no one listens to Kristina, Calda's an idiot, Vino is emo and Nebbia's a flirt."

"And YOU don't say anything about yourself...?" Kristina looked at her.

Vino stated, "Jana is the second Belphegor, that's why."

"At least she's not a mini Xanxus..." Gokudera mumbled.

"What if there was a mini Xanxus somewhere...?" Yamamoto made a poker face.

"Jana-chan isn't a bad girl. She isn't like the demon Belphegor at all, right Jana-chan?" Nana looked at Jana's brother, Bel and then back to her with a smile.

Tsuna thought to himself, _"ahh...that's right... mom doesn't know about the mafia..."_

"So what's school in Japan like?" Nebbia grinned.

Jana replied, "in one way it's... less... 'interesting'... and… 'active'… than our school in Italy..." Calda and Nebbia looked at her confused.

Vino realised what she was talking about, "...Ooohhhh!"

Calda turned to him, "explain."

"Later," Vino looked at Nana.

"Well what else?" Nebbia asked.

Gokudera answered, "nothing else..."

Tsuna then said, "well one thing out of the ordinary is Hibari-san..."

Gokudera added, "the Namimori loving freak..."

"And don't forget I-pin!" Yamamoto smiled.

"He actually does... so you weren't kidding?" Vino asked.

"Nope, we weren't kidding," Kristina stated.

"I-pin-chan and Hibari-kun?! Heeeh...I'm not so sure about that.." Nana said unsure while I-pin blushed.

"Oh look I-pin's blushing," Nebbia pulled a teasing smile.

"Ah..." Dino said, unsure.

"VOI!" Squalo face palmed.

Bel looked at the two and laughed, "ishishi."

"How is it that she has relationship skills but I don't?!" Fran looked at I-pin, upset about this.

"FRAN, WHAT THE HELL!" Jana shouted at him.

"Don't worry Fran-kun; I'm sure there's someone out there who likes you," Nana grinned.

Calda added, "yeah, and you have to like her too but she cant be related to you by blood in any way."

"Then Kristina will you be my girlfriend?"

Kristina looked up at him and then choked on her food when she registered what Fran asked. Yamamoto did the same thing and choked on his food as well. "OMFG! LOOOOOOL!" Gokudera literally rolled on the floor laughing.

"He got the wrong idea again didn't he..." Dino frowned at Fran.

"No dude, he's totally serious!" Calda smiled. Yamamoto and Kristina, while sitting next to each other, continued to choke on their like crazy.

Jana made a big thumbs up. "BEST. DINNER. EVER!"

Kristina shouted back at her, "THIS," she coughed, "IS THE," cough, "WORST," Kristina kept on coughing, "DINNER EVER!" She finished but then began to continue choking. Gokudera was still rolling on the floor laughing while Yamamoto continued to sit there while he choked violently.

"Kristina-chan, Yamamoto-kun are you ok?!" Nana asked worried.

Kristina coughed again trying to speak, "NO SAWADA-SAN!"

"Why don't you two have some water?" she passed them two glasses of water.

"Thanks..." Yamamoto coughed again and then took a long sip.

Fran asked, "so is that a yes or no?"

Kristina drunk then looked up, "NO, FRAN NO!"

"I swear to god if she ever said yes I would kill you, Fran," Squalo narrowed his eyes.

"She's better off with Yamamoto..." Dino added while Fran frowned.

"WHY IS IT YOU ALL GET ASKED OUT BUT NOT ME!?" Nebbia sulked but everyone ignored her.

Jana laughed, "haha, just don't you dare reply yes Kristina or that's just really awkward on my part…"

"Why would I even think about saying yes..." Kristina took another long sip.

"THIS IS THE SECOND TIME HE ASKED YOU ISN'T IT?!" Gokudera smiled.

"Ya..." she frowned.

"LOL!"

Lambo stepped up on the table. "EVERYONE LOOK AT ME!" Lambo smiled.

Vino asked, "who's this...?"

"His name is Lambo...don't mind him..." Tsuna rolled his eyes at Lambo.

"TSUNAA! LOOK AT MEE!"

Tsuna sighed, "Lambo what do you wa-" he was cut off.

"ORE JII!" [Insert lyrics of his character song here]

"CUTE!" Nebbia smiled.

Lambo was dancing wildly on the table when A WILD 10 YEAR BAZOOKA APPEARED! BOOM! Adult Lambo appeared. "Yare Yare. Hello Young Vongola," Adult Lambo sat down on top of the table.

"What the..." Vino mumbled.

"Um..." Calda was speechless.

Nebbia began. "he's so..."

Kristina stated, "do."

Calda continued, "not."

Then Vino, "say."

Jana finished, "it."

"Oh, who's this?" Nana asked.

"Crap," Tsuna swore under his breath.

Gokudera reassured her, "this is just one of Lambo's tricks. Don't worry."

"Ah! Okay then."

"HE'S S-" Nebbia was cut off.

"DO NOT SAY IT!" Vino covered Nebbia's mouth.

"He's so what?" Yamamoto made a poker face, wondering why the four always cut her off.

Kristina stuttered, "n-n-n-n-nothing."

Dino sighed, "Nebbia, that's enough..."

"Yeah Nebbia, stop hitting on so many guys..." Calda said.

"Hm? You seem to have many visitors, Young Vongola," Adult Lambo asked.

"Ah, these are just their family and friends." Tsuna gestured towards Kristina and Jana.

"Oh-" BOOM! Kid Lambo was back.

"That was a cool trick!" Nana smiled and hugged Lambo.

"... HAHAHA!"

"Well who wants dessert?" Nana asked.

Everyone raised their hands (even Squalo and Bel, just not as child like) "Meee!" they all smiled.

**At Hotel:**

"I'm so jealous of you guys...HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MANY HOT GUYS!?" Nebbia grabbed Kristina and Jana's shoulders.

Jana replied, "coincidence."

"Yeah," Kristina agreed.

"Come on Nebbia, it's late," Vino called her over to the elevator with all the other guys.

Calda asked, "so how about we hang out tomorrow too?"

"Sorry... We have school tomorrow. We can't come," Kristina apologised.

"Aawww," Nebbia was upset. "But say hi to all the hot guys in your class for me," she winked.

"No," Jana stated blankly.

"Aw."

"We're gonna go now. See ya," Kristina and Jana waved and left the hotel.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Ok so here is the mini profiles on our OCs:**

**Vino: He's emo but doesn't really say that he is. He wears a grey hoodie with the hood always up. It shades most of his face but does not totally cover it. He also wears these rimmed glasses and has a black emo hairstyle that covers one of his eyes.**

**Calda: He's sort of a troublemaker but fun and idiotic. He also has a sick and perverted mind. Calda has blonde spiky hair kind of similar to Ryohei's. He wears a long coat down to his thighs and a casual t-shirt underneath with jeans and black Converse.**

**Nebbia: She's a girly girl and a flirt. Nebbia is a brunette with waist length hair if it was put out. She wears short shorts with a frilly shirt and jacket.**

**Those are their small profiles. If you have any questions about them post it in a review and we will reply at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**-HeartHayato**


	22. Day 2: Sudden Transfer

Nezu sheepishly walked into the classroom, "Today we have three new transfer students. Sorry I didn't tell you in advance because I was only told this myself this morning..."

_Why is it always OUR class,_ Tsuna thought.

"So, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Helloooo!" Nebbia poked her head into the classroom cheerfully and waved to the class.

"NEBBIA?!" Jana pushed her arms back and fell off her chair.

"Heeeey my name is Nebbia and I hope we get along!" Nebbia walked into the classroom with a huge smile on her face.

Thoughts flew through Kristina's head, _dafuq is with her jumper? Is...is she trying to look cute? And that skirt...its so freaking short. Would Hibari-sama bite her to death for this...?!_

Calda walked in and waved at everyone, "'Sup. I'm Calda."

"W-WHAT!?" Kristina fell back on her chair to the ground.

Jana awkwardly stood back up and sat down on her chair, "W-why are you here, Calda?" Calda just put on a Hahahahaha-I'll-Tell-You-Later Face. "Don't tell me…" Jana murmured.

Vino walked in with his hoodie, "Hello... I'm Vino..." Jana facepalmed.

"W-why..." Kristina sat back down.

"HHHIIIII!" Tsuna himself and his chair away from his desk.

Kyoko looked at him blankly, "Tsuna-kun you know him?"

"N...no..."

"Hey cute boy with the gravity defying hair, what's with the reaction?" Nebbia winked at Tsuna.

"Cute...?" a boy in their class couldn't help but frown.

Gokudera kept a straight face and looked at Nebbia, _don't say anything to me don't say anything to me._

"Ah, don't think I forgot about you," Nebbia turned to the front row and then winked cheekily at Gokudera. AND GOKUDERA FELL OFF CHAIR AND STARTS COUGHING FOR SOME RANDOM REASON, probably trying to vomit.

"NEBBIA!" Jana stood up with a What-the-hell face. Nebbia smiled cheekily.

"Do you two know them well?" a classmate looked at Kristina and Jana.

"Yes," Kristina coughed, "we're all friends. We went to school together in Italy..."

"That's right that's where they come from!" another classmate was surprised.

Calda walked up to Kristina's desk and laughed, "Your school is so weird!"

A girl in their class started shouting, "IS HE YOUR EX OR SOMETHING?!"

Kristina screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK WHAT?!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE EMO GUY WITH THE HOODIE?!"

Vino sighed, "I'm not an emo..."

"NO!"

"What about Jana?!"

Gokudera rolled over on the floor with a jolt, "HELL NO!"

Calda laughed again, "Your school is very weird."

Tsuna chorused, "We're...weird?"

Yamamoto pulled a poker face, "We're not that bad are we...?"

"BE QUIET AND SIT DOWWWN!" Nezu shouted and silenced all of them.

**At recess:**

Jana frowned, "I still don't get what the hell you guys are doing here."

Nebbia sighed, "Fine I'll confess. I was jealous of you hanging out with a bunch of hot guys. But now that I'm here, every other guy is plain and boring..."

"Everyone is unique in their own way..." Kyoko looked at Nebbia.

"By the way where's that guy in the cow print suit from yesterday?! I wanna see him again!" Nebbia said anxiously.

"That was the kid in the cow suit after being hit by the 10 year bazooka..." Vino said.

"HUUUH? SERIOUSLY?!"

"He looks exactly like Romeo-senpai though..wasn't he your boyfriend at some point?" Calda said.

"Yeah like...before some bitch called Bianchi got to him..." Nebbia huffed.

Gokudera frowned, "Oi."

"SHE'S SO FUGLY THOUGH I MEAN C'MON!" Nebbia folded her arms.

"Oi."

Jana didn't know how to break it to her, "Um Nebbia-"

"I WAS WWWAAAYYY BETTER THAN HER!" Nebbia unfolded her arms and gestured everywhere.

"OI!"

"Nebbia. Stop," Jana ordered.

Nebbia calmed down, "I mean seriously-"

Jana shouted, "NEBBIA SHUT UP!"

Nebbia pulled a poker face, "W-what...?"

"That's Gokudera's sister you're talking about..." Jana sighed as Nebbia fell completely speechless, making Calda burst into laughter and Vino snicker quietly.

Gokudera glared at her, "I should've taken a picture of your face."

"Even so, you shouldn't really insult someone like that..." Kyoko said.

"HEY SAWADA! HOW YA DOIN' TO THE EXTREME!?" Ryohei walked up to them in the hallway.

Tsuna turned around, "Onii-san?"

"Are you looking for Hana? She's sick today."

"Ah yeah I know. She texted me this morning," Ryohei nodded.

Nebbia stared at him, "He's...so..."

Jana shouted, "NEBBIA NO!"

"So loud...I don't like him..." Nebbia frowned as Jana and Kristina let out sighs of relief.

"That's a first...in a while..." Vino blinked.

Calda smiled, "He looks like a nice guy."

"HEY YOU CAN JUST CALL ME RYOHEI! TO THE EXTREME!"

"Haha. Can I teach you something?"

"SURE!"

Calda held out his fist, "do the same thing and hit my hand." Ryohei did the same and they brofisted. "Now everyone else."

Nebbia smiled, "We haven't done this in a while eh?"

"Wow, how long has it been since you made us do this?" Jana chuckled.

Vino frowned with annoyance, "I still remember you teaching this to us..." Ryohei brofisted every else and Kyoko giggled, "That's fun."

Calda analysed him, "Hey you look pretty tough. I reckon you do boxing. Am I right?"

"YOU ARE RIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"

"What do Jana and Kristina do?" Vino asked.

"I dunno to the extreme..."

Vino sighed, "Good job..."

"I do baseball," Jana answered for him.

"I don't do sport, I play guitar," Kristina said.

Calda just got an idea, "Hey guess what. I'm gonna join one too. What do u think? I should try out?"

"Don't bother Calda..." Vino sighed.

"Wwhhyy..."

"We're here for a week. And only in school for five days then leave on Sunday... there's no point in joining a club."

Kristina looked at them, "Are you guys seriously gonna come all five days?" she put on a 'Really?' face.

Nebbia poked her tongue out, "Well duh, it's boring hanging out with your brothers all day. I mean where's the fun in that?"

Jana looked at her blankly, "Boring….?"

"I said the wrong word maybe but anyways we are so coming for all 5 days."

"Well then," Kristina faced Nebbia and put her hands on her hips, "what's with the way you're wearing the uniform?"

Yamamoto stared, "Uh oh…"

Nebbia felt upset, "I don't find anything wrong with it!"

"Nearly everything is wrong with it. Look at yourself and explain to me. 1st of all, YOUR JUMPER. What's with the size? It's bigger than Yamamoto's and the sleeves come over your hands."

"But I look adorable like that!"

"What about your skirt? It's unacceptably short."

"It's cute though! Why are you so picky anyway?!"

"I'm 3rd seat in the disciplinary committee. And by the way, if your skirt is gonna be that short AT LEAST WEAR SOME STOCKINGS. IT'S THE MIDDLE OF AUTUMN DAMMIT."

They heard a voice, "Hey. You. Your skirt length is unacceptably short."

"Told ya so," Kristina sighed.

Tsuna freaked, "H-Hibari-san!?"

"Change the length tomorrow or I will bite you to death," Hibari glared at her and then walked away.

Kristina kept calm, "You better do as he says 'cause I probably won't be able to stop him..."

"Fine…." Nebbia closed her eyes as though she was about to cry.

Jana looked at Vino, "Now, Vino what the hell is with the hoodie STILL!? Are u trying to be an emo?"

"I'M NOT!..."

"Then take the hood off I mean I can't remember the last time you had no hood on in public. Plus you are. Even your hairstyle says so..."

"Grr.." Vino sighed and took his hoodie off, leaving everyone staring and speechless.

"Woah..." Tsuna's jaw dropped.

Gokudera stared, "Oh my god..."

Yamamoto blinked, "Wow."

Ryohei's eyes widened, "To the extreme..."

Calda murmured, "How long has it been...?"

Nebbia frowned, "Sheesh…"

"IS THAT A PINEAPPLE?!" Jana shouted with surprise.

Kristina laughed, "PINEAPPLE WITH AN EMO BANG! WOAH..."

"NO..." Vino sighed heavily, "grr the hood just messed my hair up." He pat hair down.

"Phew... not pineapple just sorta spiky with an emo bang," said Jana.

"Why? The hood makes me feel comfortable."

Calda sighed, "So emo…."

"SHUT UP!"

Jana continued, "Now the sunglasses 'cause seriously it's not even that sunny today..."

"My glasses are just tinted..."

"You don't wear glasses."

"My eyesight is 0.1 short sighted."

"THEN YOU DON'T NEED IT!"

"Yes I do."

**[bell rings]  
**  
Yamamoto looked towards the door, "Aah..we gotta go to class now.."

"I'll cya later to the extreme then!" Ryohei waved and walked away from the group.

...

"Nezu-sensei went home sick so you're having a relief teacher today. It won't be me though," a random teacher announced.

Tsuna blinked, "Eh? Seriously?"

There was a voice at the door, "That's right."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Nebbia leaned forward in her chair and stared.

"I am your relief teacher Reboyama."

"HUH!?" Tsuna backed off on his chair.

Yamamoto laughed, "You were here before once weren't you?"

Kristina looked at him, "You look familiar..."

Jana sighed with disappointment, "Totally oblivious."

"Is that, the baby from before?" Vino asked and Jana nodded.

"You look cool," Calda gave him a 'I-Like-Ya smile'.

Nebbia leaned even more forward, "WHO IS THAT?! WHO EVEN IS THAT!?"

Gokudera frowned, "Reboyama? Wasn't he here for Parents' Day once?"

Everyone's voices echoed around the room, "Reboyama? Who's that?"

"OMFG." Jana facepalmed.

Reboyama jumped up on to the podium, "Today we're gonna try out every single sport. We try out for each club for 15 minutess each. The 1st one is BASEBALL. YOU ALL HAVE ONE MINUTE TO GET THERE HURRY UP."

"WOOHOO!" Calda cheered as he ran over to the window and jumped out of the building.

"EH?!" Tsuna watched him.

"Yay baseball," Yamamoto stood up and headed towards the door with everyone else.

...

Tsuna panted, "I made it..."

Reboyama shouted in the microphone, "OK SO SINCE WE ONLY HAVE 15 JUST PASS A BALL AROUND."

Tsuna somehow got hit in the head, "Ow..."

Calda sighed, "This is boring. Can't we pelt each other with baseballs or are there like explosives in them."

The rest of the class looked at him screaming, "WHAT?!"

Jana turned towards him, "C-Calda um NORMAL people…." Calda became upset because he had to hide so much. Reboyama smirked and then pressed a button. Suddenly the baseball blew up in Calda's face, "W-WTF?"

"OK NEXT CLUB!" Reboyama ordered them.

Tsuna dropped the ball, "THAT WASN'T 15 MINUTES!"

"No one cares NOW GO TO BASKETBALL IN THE GYM HURRY UP GO GO GO GO."

...

Vino dribbled dribbled dribbled AND 3 POINTER! Kyoko shouted from the sideline, "Vino-kun you're so good at basketball!"

"Uhh thanks," Vino blushed.

"Ok, green ball," Reboyama blew the whistle.

"Gokudera pass it here!" Yamamoto called.

"NO." Gokudera passed it to Tsuna.

Tsuna caught the ball confused, "HUH!?"

"TSUNA! PASS!" Yamamoto waved his arms around stupidly which is also pretty funny because he wasn't embarrassed in the slightest.

Kristina started cracking up, "Yamamoto, what are you doing?!"

"Trying to get Tsuna's attention," Yamamoto looked at her for a second and then back to Tsuna, "HEY TSUNA PASS HERE!" Tsuna JUST noticed Yamamoto at that moment when he heard Reboyama exclaim, "You took too long," and he pressed a button on a remote.

"W-WHA-" the basketball blew up in his face.

"JUUDAIME!"

"OK WE'RE MAKING GREEN TEA IN YOUR CLASSROOM HURRY UP GO YOU HAVE 2 MINUTES."

Nebbia ran away first, "WHAT THE HELL!?" And everyone ran.

...

Tsuna spun the green tea as Reboyama watched him reaaalllyyyyy carefully until suddenly TSUNA SPILT THE TEA.

"You wasted drink. There are hungry and thirsty children all over the world and you just wasted that. Punishment!" Reboyama kicked Tsuna's head into bowl.

"OW."

Kristina watched as she 'accidentally' bumped into Jana, making her drop her bowl on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL KRISTINA?!"

"Sorry it was an accident!" Kristina threw her arms up.

Jana poked her tongue at her, "You're so clumsy!" and she spilled Kristina's tea.

"Hey what the hell?!" Kristina softly punched Jana on her arm.

"OH NO YOU DI'IN'T!" Jana punched Kristina in the face, hard, painfully.

Calda turned to them, "JANA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Ow ow ow," Kristina closed her eyes and cupped her nose.

"YOU 3 SHUT UP!" there was the click of a button and BOOM! Something blew up all around them.

"KRISTINA!" Yamamoto called.

"JANA!" Gokudera shouted.

Vino's monotonous and emo voice echoed, "Calda you alive?"

"Shut...up...you emo..." Calda coughed.

"Don't worry Gokudera I'm fiiiine."

"I'm ok toooooooo," Kristina raised her arm in the middle of the smoke.

Reboyama couldn't care less, "OK GO TO THE MUSIC ROOM NOW FOR THE LIGHT MUSIC CLUB GOOOOOO."

...

Reboyama walked to the front of the room after everyone sat down, "Ok who here can play an instrument?"

"Kristina can play guitar and piano!" Jana pushed Kristina forward.

"Jana why did you do that?!" Kristina said.

"K anyone else?" Reboyama looked around.

"Jana does flute and cello!" Kristina pointed at Jana.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!?"

"Someone told me," Kristina evilly smirked, leaving Jana silent.

"GOKUDERA USED TO DO PIANO!" Yamamoto pushed Gokudera forward.

Gokudera spun around, "SHUT UUUUP!"

"TSUNA GET OUT HERE! YOU'RE GONNA PLAY THE TAMBOURINE 'CAUSE I WANNA SEE YOU FAIL," Reboyama smiled evilly.

"EH?!"

"Do your best, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko encouraged.

"VINO CAN PLAY DRUMS!" Calda raised his hand.

"NO I CANT?! I PLAY BASS GUITAR."

"Then go!" Nebbia pushed Vino forward.

Reboyama looked at the group, "Ok so we've got 2 pianists one of them also being a guitarist, one bassist, one flute who can also play cello and a fail tambourine. What kind of combo is this...?"

Vino sighed, "So now what..."

"We play a song."

"What song...?"

"A song that I myself wrote," Reboyama's smile turned into a confident one.

Tsuna blinked, "I have a bad feeling about this..." Reboyama gave them music that sounds horrible and makes them look crap and everyone stared at it with blank faces.

"WHAT TYPE OF MUSIC IS THIS?!" Kristina broke the silence.

Jana frowned, "It sounds like you just chose random notes and called it a song…."

"This is so stupid," Gokudera sighed.

"We're stopping because you suck."

Vino rebutted, "It wasn't even us..."

Tsuna shouted, "YOU GAVE US THE HORRIBLE MUSIC!"

"Says the one who can't play a single instrument besides the tambourine. You can't even use claviers properly."

"Fail..." Vino looked at Tsuna from the corner of his eye.

"OK KRISTINA DO A GUITAR SOLO," Reboyama ordered.

"WHY!?"

"Just do it."

"ELECTRIC OR ACOUSTIC?!"

"Acoustic. Play Selfish Love by Miyavi."

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THE MIYAVI SLAP THOUGH!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"OMFG FIIIIINE..." Kristina picked up a guitar from the rack and then looked at Reboyama again, "instrumental or full?"

"Full."

"Craaaaap..." Kristina sat on a stool and started playing.

_"Omaera zenin ore ga aishiteyaru ze.  
Torokeru youna amai kono MERODI- to  
Shibireru kurai kitsuku BI-TO de dakishimete,  
Ki ga fureru hodo nando mo ikaseteyaru ze._

_Nante na."_

**4 mins later:**

"That was really good," Kyoko clapped and smiled, very impressed.

There was whispering among the students, "Who knew she could play the guitar so well?"

"GO KRISTINA!" Yamamoto clapped and Kristina blushed.

"That was good..." Reboyama folded his arms and nodded.

Tsuna's jaw dropped, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'GOOD' THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"Jana play something on cello," Reboyama said to Jana suddenly as though Kristina never performed.

"Like what...?"

"Bach's Cello Suite no. 5."

"Um..yeah I've learnt it..ok then..."

**6 minutes later:**

Gokudera began clapping, "Jana that was beautiful." He smiled and Jana blushed.

Nebbia sat on a chair hunched over and staring down at the ground, "It was depressing..."

"So deep..." Tsuna was on his knees on the ground with a gloomy aura around him.

Reboyama continued, "K Gokudera play piano."

"I haven't even touched a piano in years though!"

"Too bad play something you know off by heart. Maybe even embarrass yourself I dunno do something..."

"Fine..."

**A few minutes later:  
**  
"Woah... YOU NEED TO PLAY THE PIANO MORE OFTEN," Jana's jaw dropped.

"... Thank you…"

Tsuna smiled, "Gokudera-kun..I didn't know you were so good..."

"So many talented musicians in our class..."

Reboyama brushed it away, "I want to hear you on bass guitar Vino and then that's all for the day."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

Kristina stood up, "I'll play too."

Reboyama nodded, "Ok then, what are you gonna play?"

"Is there a laptop anywhere?" Kristina looked around. Leon turned into a laptop as Kristina opened the internet and began typing.

Tsuna tried to see what she was doing, "What are you searching up?"

"It's a surprise. And by the way I'm singing as well. Hey Vino, do you know Filth in the Beauty?" Kristina looked up at him.

Vino sighed, "You mean that one you forced all of us to watch TWICE? What about it?"

"Wanna play that?"

"Ok."

**2 minutes later:**

Kristina held the electric guitar straight and upwards. Vino joined in with the bass. Then there was a pause and then Kristina's growl, "SEXUAL DISGRACE!" Kristina and Vino began circle head banging.

Jana sighed, "Of course…but that video is disturbing..."

"I'VE SEEN IT! IT WAS SUCH A COOL VIDEO WITH THE HOT GIRL AND THE OTHER GUYS HEAD BANGING!" Calda anxiously watched happily because he loved it.

Jana face palmed, "Really? REALLY?!"

_"Prohibited bud... _  
_ Reckless driving cucumber... _  
_ The kin' collapses... _  
_ Near relatives on death... _  
_ The smell of a cigarette smell breath & shit_  
_ Moment that bitter white jam is mixed_  
_ Inside of a brain caused an error_  
_ And goes mad by the sweet bug [loop]_

_ Your seed and my seed never mixes._  
_ The connection of this blood is eternal._  
_ You cannot finish suppressing the desire._  
_ To true daughter... [Sexual disgrace]_

_ Kubi wo hawasu shitasaki to te_  
_ Nozomu hyoujou guren ni somare_

_ Closet mind is distorted instability._  
_ Please release me before breaking._  
_ How long... _  
_ In humiliation_  
_ The countless fatal scar was born._

_ Closet mind is distorted instability._  
_ Please release me before breaking._  
_ So long... _  
_ In humiliation_  
_ The final art is your dead face._

_ Dad which fell to the trap."_

Everyone clapped, including Reboyama. "Ok everyone go home because I don't care about you anymore."

...

Kristina walked up to the others outside the school, "Do you want us to take you guys out somewhere for dinner instead of you having to eat hotel food?"

Nebbia nodded, "Sure thanks."

"We should probably get Bel, Fran, Squalo and Dino to come as well. And I also want to check on Bel and Fran because I have a strange feeling something has happened, especially to their room..." Jana said with annoyance in her voice.

"Hey you wanna have dinner at my place? My old man owns a sushi shop," Yamamoto suggested.

"Do we get a discount!?" Nebbia spun around with hope.

"Haha probably not since there's so many of you guys." he laughed, not knowing that people get upset when he says that.

"Aw."

...

"Ishishi, been a while, Tsuyoshi-san," Bel waved as he walked in.

"Heey Bel how ya doin'?" Tsuyoshi waved back.

Tsuna back off, "THEY KNOW EACH OTHER!?"

"How?" Yamamoto asked.

"You were at school but Bel came storming in 1 day and tried to kill me 'cause I used a knife. But then he spared me because he said I was good with one."

Yamamoto began doubting his dad, "Wait so you lost? Did you use the Shigure Soen Ryuu?"

"Silly Takeshi, you can't use the Shigure Soen Ryuu with a sushi knife and no I wasn't losing. I was actually beating him," Tsuyoshi smiled.

"I don't believe you," Jana stared at him sceptically.

"Ishishi, good. Don't."

"Now I kinda believe you…."

Fran looked at Bel, "You'd never win 'cause you suck."

"I'll kill you, ishishishi."

"Let's stop the fighting now." Tsuyoshi grinned, "So who wants sushi?"

"MEEE!" everyone shouted cheerfully as they sat down. Later the food came and they began feasting.

Nebbia picked up a salmon roe sushi with her hand and stared at it. "...How do you eat this?" Reborn om nom nom nom nom nomed on everything without a care in the world, as did everyone else.

"THIS IS THE BEST TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei punched the air and then began chowing down again.

Tsuna looked up at him, "What's Onii-san doing here?"

"Oh by the way I forgot to tell you that you're all paying for your own food," Tsuyoshi grinned. Everyone fell silent...

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday because I had to go to this Cultural Show at school or whatever and it went for like 4 hours so I didn't have time. Soz!**

**-leextremekid (BTW Miyavi is an awesome guitarist, so is Uruha [and Aoi {and Aiji}])  
**


	23. Day 3: School Dance

Kristina and Jana were walking to school when Calda, Vino and Nebbia ran up. Nebbia was running like crazy. "JAAANNAAA! KKRRRIIISTIINNNA!"

Jana turned around when she heard the screaming, "is that Nebbia?"

Kristina also turned around. "NEBBIA!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I found out that the school is having a dance," she was really really happy.

Calda complained and looked tired for a minute, "she's been going on about it all night."

"And guess what Nebbia," Kristina said to her.

"What?" Nebbia was totally clueless.

"I'm going with Yamamoto. Jana is going with Gokudera. Tsuna is going with Kyoko. Ryohei is going with Hana. Mukuro is going with Chrome, even though were in different schools," Kristina answered with a straight face.

"Your point being?"

"Your single." Nebbia, looked at Kristina shocked not realising it.

Calda teased, "forever alone Nebbia, forever alone." Nebbia over reacted again and fell to her knees. Vino looked at her and snickered.

Nebbia shouted at him annoyed, "SHUT UP EMO!"

"I'M NOT EMO!" Vino shouted back.

Jana asked her, "so what are you gonna do now?"

"... CALDA I'M FORCING YOU TO GO WITH ME!" Nebbia exclaimed while she ran up and grabbed his shoulders.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? NO!"

"Fine..." an imaginary lightbulb flashed in her head, "we're all going as a group!" Nebbia spread her arms.

Vino coughed, "the point of a dance is to go with a PARTNER. Not with TWO..."

"TOO BAD WE SWITCH OVER HALFWAY THROUGH THE DANCE!"

"Just 'cause your alone..." Calda chuckled.

Jana asked sarcastically and teasingly, "you mad?"

"Ya jelly Nebbia? Ya jelly?" Kristina also teased.

Nebbia gave them a death glare and the group fell to an awkward silence. Tsuna suddenly walked up to the group. "U-um... Good morning... I-is something wrong?"

Jana turned around. "O-oh. Good morning. Nothing is wrong that you need to be concerned about."

Nebbia exclaimed all of a sudden, "then EVERYONE is dancing together."

Vino responded, "then you're just ruining everyone's night."

"But but but..."

"JUUDAIME! GOOD MORNING!" Gokudera walked up.

Yamamoto came with him, "Yo, Tsuna!"

"MORNING TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

Nebbia bent over, "WWHHHYYY AM I ALOOOOOOONEEE?!"

"We can't go in a three...choose Calda or me."

"I DON'T KNOOOOOWWWW..."

Jana asked realising something, "wait who's gonna go with whoever Nebbia doesn't choose?"

"I dunno. Get Haru...Remember she said she was lonely when we went to karaoke..." Gokudera answered.

Tsuna nodded his head, "oh yeah."

Calda stated, "well I'm not dancing with Nebbia. We're just friends and I don't want rumors spreading."

"Same..." Vino nodded his head, not wanting to be known as 'going out with Nebbia'. Nebbia looked at the two sadly and her eyes were about to tear up.

"Just for the night. So she doesn't... you know..." Jana looked at Nebbia who looked like she was about to cry.

Vino and Calda said in unison, "no. We won't dance."

Jana looked at them angrily, "I'll force you..."

"It's okay; I'll just hang out with Haru for the night…" Nebbia said sadly.

Kristina pointed out, "Haru can't come unless she has a partner..."

"What about the hot black haired prefect guy?"

Vino looked at Nebbia, "say hell no..."

"Ummm PLEASE GUYS! ITS JUST A FRIENDLY NIGHT!" Nebbia exclaimed, upset.

Calda asked, "wait, if you recommended the girl named Haru. Must mean she's pretty right?"

"Can we meet her?" Vino added.

Tsuna answered, "yeah. I don't see why not."

Kristina looked at them shocked, "when did you two become like this?"

"Calda I'm not that surprised but even you Vino?" Jana also looked at them shocked.

"NO ONE ASKS TO MEET ME!" Nebbia fell to the ground over exaggerating. Vino, Calda, Jana and Kristina looked at her on the ground.

"Sorry?" Calda mumbled, unsure.

Kristina found a solution, "then how 'bout you can meet Haru later but before we do. Rock paper scissors over who goes with Haru and the other with Nebbia?"

Vino agreed, "fine."

"You're on..." Calda smirked at him.

"Aaaand GO!"

Vino and Calda shouted while making a fist with their hands, "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Vino's hand went straight to represent paper while Calda made scissors.

Jana said, "there, Calda wins so he goes with Haru and Vino you go with Nebbia. Now let's get to school before we're late."

Kristina pointed out, "we still have 40 minutes…"

"I DON'T CARE! I like to get there early."

**After school: **

"Tsuna-san! Kyoko-chan! Hello!" Haru ran up to them and smiled.

"Hi Haru-chan! Haven't seen you for a while," Kyoko smiled.

Calda asked, "so this is Haru?"

"Ah, who's this?" Haru looked at Calda.

Jana replied, "they're friends from Italy. Their names are Nebbia, Calda and Vino."

"Nice to meet you!" Haru smiled at them.

Tsuna asked, "by the way, Haru. I know this is sudden but is it all right if you go with Calda to the dance party tonight?"

"Oh, um ok!"

"Well that's settled," Kristina said relieved.

Jana thanked Haru, "thanks, you just saved us A LOT of time and… who knows what else…"

"Okay... your welcome?"

"Well come on! We need to pick out dresses!" Nebbia grabbed Kyoko, Haru, Jana, Kristina and went to get Chrome. All the girls were dragged away.

Yamamoto dragged out the word, "sooo..."

"She seems like a happy girl," Calda commented.

Gokudera asked, "what do we do now?"

Tsuna also asked, "we all have suits back from Choice right...?"

"Maybe not...what did we ever do to them?"

"Ah. What about the ones you guys wore to the Inheritance Ceremony?" Yamamoto asked.

"I think they'd all be all right... Let's all go home to check if we have a suit then meet at Starbucks," Tsuna suggested.

Vino said, "Calda and I don't have one so we'll go there first and get a table..."

Ryohei asked, "then what are you gonna wear to the extreme!?"

"We'll buy one along the way," Vino replied.

"Okay..." Tsuna agreed.

**Meanwhile with the girls:**

"SO WHAT SHOULD WE WEAR!?" Nebbia exclaimed excited and happy.

"Sorry Nebbia-chan but...I already have a dress I bought a few days ago at home..." Kyoko apologised.

"Eh?" Nebbia made a poker face.

Kristina added, "I already got one as well."

Jana whispered, "I bought mine a few weeks ago..."

"Uuhhh…what about you Chrome? Haru?" Nebbia asked.

"I don't have one..."

Haru said, "me neither."

Nebbia cheered, "YES! That means me; Chrome and Haru can go shopping while you guys can go away cause your so freaking organized."

"You would have one too if you were the same as us..." Jana stated.

"Well... Who cares?" Nebbia stuck out her tongue.

"Lol whatever, I'm going to go get ready. See ya tonight," Jana left.

"Same," Kristina left.

"Goodbye," Kyoko waved as she walked away.

Nebbia waved, "bye then."

"See you tonight," Haru smiled.

"Bye…" Chrome mumbled.

**Meanwhile at Tsuna's:**

"OH MY GOD! YES I STILL HAVE IT!" Tsuna shouted and then sighed with relief.

"Still have what, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked as she looked up at him from the bottom of the steps.

"I've still got my suit. I have to wear it tonight at the dance party."

"Ah the dance party. Your going with Kyoko-chan right?" Nana smiled.

"Y-yeah," Tsuna blushed at his mom.

**Meanwhile at Gokudera's place:**

Gokudera stared at his open closet, "...which one should I wear..."

**Meanwhile at Yamamoto's:**

"Does this still fit...I wore this when Bianchi-nee-san and the kid supposedly got married...That was ages ago though."

**Meanwhile at Ryohei's:**

"I STILL HAVE IT TO THE EXTREME!"

**Meanwhile at Mukuro's:**

"Kufufu... I'll wear this."

**After the boys pick up the girls they arrived at the school:**

"Come on we need to find everyone else!" Nebbia dragged Vino along, excited.

"Right..." They spotted Calda and Haru with Tsuna and Kyoko and Ryohei and Hana.

Nebbia waved to them, "heeeey!"

"Nebbia-chan! Your here!" Haru waved back.

"I love your dress! It's so pretty," Kyoko smiled.

Vino looked around and asked, "where's everyone else?"

"They're not here yet. But they know where it is so you can follow us into the gym," Tsuna led everyone to it.

Nebbia asked, confused, "why would it be in the gym of all places...?"

"Because it's got the most open space. What, you thought it would be on the rooftop?" Hana replied.

Haru added, "once you see what we mean, you'll understand. It's actually very fancy."

Everyone entered the gym. "Cool, but don't you guys have like a ballroom or something?" Nebbia asked while looking around.

Vino whispered, "public school Nebbia."

"Oh right," she forgot. "Well this place is nice."

Calda whispered to Vino, "you did tell Dino, Squalo, Bel and Fran where we are for the night. Right?"

"Ya."

"Okay good."

"This place is already filling up. Oh look," Tsuna pointed to the doors. Chrome and Mukuro, Kristina and Yamamoto and Jana and Gokudera walked in.

"Chrome-chan! Hi!" Haru ran up to Chrome.

Kyoko asked looking up, "who's this?"

"Kufufu..."

"This is Mukuro-sama..."

"Nice to meet you Mukuro-san!" Haru smiled.

A random girl pointed, "THERE'S GOKUDERA-KUN!"

"REALLY?!" The two girls ran up.

A strange man suddenly walked up and stopped them, "Oohh~ stop right there."

Jana looked up, "what the? FRAN?!"

"Gokudera Hayato currently has a girlfriend ya shee~" Fran pointed backwards. Gokudera and Jana stood there silent and shocked with poker faces.

Kristina found this funny and laughed, "LOL!"

"F-Fran why are you here and in that ridiculous outfit. Wait. Did Bel tell you…" Jana asked, becoming annoyed.

Fran replied with a straight and serious face, "he said this would make me look cool and get me a girlfriend."

Jana did a face palm and said angrily, "Bel..."

A girl pointed and asked, "who's that? And why is he wearing an apple on his head with a suit?"

Out of nowhere Bel was hiding. He laughed while watching the scene, "ishishishi." Bel smile evilly.

"Why are we hiding in a high school like a bunch of perverts... Wait where's Dino?!" Squalo asked, looking around.

A boy walked up to Dino, "hey Dino-sensei. We haven't seen you for a while!" He smiled happily.

Squalo saw this, "DAFUQ?!"

"Hahaha sorry about that, I had some family things to attend to," Dino looked away for a moment.

Another girl was standing with the boy. "Ah really? Well we wont butt in then."

Kristina walked up behind Squalo with Yamamoto. "Oi. Squalo what are you doing here?"

"You look like a bunch of creeps y'know that?" Yamamoto added.

"Uhhh..."

"You gave us away," Bel frowned at Squalo, upset.

"No, we could see you from the start," Kristina frowned.

Squalo stood up, "whatever and it is none of your business why we're here."

"Yes it is, as you have no business here.:

Squalo made a poker face as he couldn't think of a better comeback. "..."

"EVERY ONE STEP AWAY!" Fran shooed people off.

"FRAN!" Jana shouted annoyed.

Gokudera also shouted annoyed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Ishishi it's working," Bel still watched them while smirking evilly.

A girl asked Fran, "hey who are you anyway?!"

"I am Jana's bodyguard, Fran. Here is a business card if you would like to call me sometime." Fran gave her a random card with an apple on it. She stayed silent while she looked at the card and then started cracking up.

"FRAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FOR THE LAST TIME?!" Jana was becoming really annoyed.

"Bel-senpai told me to do this."

Gokudera asked amazed, "and you listened to him?!"

**Back with Kristina and Yamamoto:**

Kristina looked at them, "so who's idea was this hm? Squalo? Bel?"

"Ishishishi," Bel pulled an evil smile.

Jana saw them, "BEL WTF DID YOU DO THIS FOR!?"

Bel smirked, "I was bored and wanted to annoy you." Jana looked at him angrily but didn't start a fight. "Ishishi."

"Well I came to supervise you Kristina," Squalo acted brotherly.

Dino turned around. "Me too."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Am I not good enough to you or something...?" Yamamoto made a poker face.

Dino mumbled, "no no that's not it..."

Squalo nodded his head once, "that's exactly why."

"I thought you talked to me about this ages ago."

"I DID AND I'M GONNA DO IT AGAIN!" Squalo shouted back.

Kristina became annoyed, "Squalo! Nothing's gonna go wrong! Don't worry about it!"

Squalo exclaimed, "AND YOU DON'T BLAME DINO?!"

"Dino's allowed here 'cause he's the English teacher."

"Back off! Back off people! Back off!" Fran made weird back off gestures to people.

"FRAN STOP!" Jana was now extremely annoyed.

"Kufufu.." Mukuro was watching and said to Jana, "I might have had some influence on this too." He grinned evilly.

"WHY!?"

Bel made and evil smile, "ishishi this is too funny."

"GO THE HELL AWAY!" Gokudera was also extremely annoyed.

"What is happening by Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna made a poker face, turning his face to look in both of their directions.

Kyoko commented, "what's Fran-kun doing here? Dino-san too..."

"EH?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Tell me now Squalo, what's so bad about me?" Yamamoto was getting impatient at why Kristina's brother did not approve of their relationship.

Gokudera shouted, "FRAN. GET. THE. HELL. OUT!"

Jana pleaded, "please Fran this is our night! We don't need you to ruin it."

"But I'm your bodyguard..."

"ENOUGH!" Jana shouted impatiently. Fran finally left.

"Oh my god. Thank you," Gokudera sighed.

"You'll pay for this, Bel, Mukuro..." Jana was letting off an evil aura.

Bel pulled an evil smile because he enjoyed it, "ishishishi."

"Kufufu," Mukuro also made an evil smile as he enjoyed it as well.

Squalo was eventually dragged away by Dino. "Finally..." Kristina sighed.

"I still don't see what's so bad about me," Yamamoto frowned, upset that he wasn't liked by Squalo.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect ok?" Kristina smiled, reassuring him.

Jana made a LE LOOOOONG SIGH. "Whyyyy did they DO THAT?!"

Nebbia had a poker face on. "Um...now that they're gone can we have fun now?"

Vino mumbled, "what fun..."

"DANCE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted. Everyone began dancing.

A slow song started. "I'm not dancing with you to that," Vino refused, backing away from Nebbia.

"Pleeaasseee just one song. For fun." Nebbia's eyes started getting watery.

"Vino, just do it before she starts to cry…"Kristina asked.

"Ggrrr fine. But just one Nebbia, got it?"

"OK!"Nebbia instantly became happy.

"Uhh sorry about this, Haru-san," Calda apologised awkwardly.

"It's ok. It's only one night it'll be fine!"Haru smiled.

Hana commented, "for a monkey, you dance pretty well, Gokudera."

Gokudera thought, _"Well stuff you too..."_

"Gokudera's not a monkey!" Jana frowned, upset.

Ryohei asked raising his hand out, "Hana, wanna dance now?"

She blushed, "K..."

"Tsuna-kun let's dance." Kyoko dragged Tsuna out.

"O-Ok."

"C'mon lets dance," Yamamoto said happily.

Kristina replied also happy, "Ok."

'Kufufu...You can dance very well," Mukuro smiled.

Chrome blushed, "thank you."

**Outside:**

Squalo grumbled, "I still don't trust that idiot..."

"She's old enough to look after herself, get over it," Dino frowned.

Fran asked, "Bel-senpai. Why did you two make me do that? You lied to me."

"Ishishi your right. We lied," he smirked.

"But whyyyyyyyyyyyy~"

"We thought it would be funny. Ishisishi."

Dino frowned, "you shouldn't really humiliate a kid like that..."

Fran nodded his head once, "what Dino-san said~"

Hibari walked up, "nee. What are you four doing here?"

"Kyoya? I'm the English teacher, I'm allowed here right?" Dino asked.

"What about the other three?"

"...Guests...That I invited..."

"Leave. Soon," Hibari left.

Squalo asked, "VOI how did that work!?"

"I have no idea..." Dino mumbled.

Fran frowned, "I'm leaving you guys are mean."

"Ishishi," Bel smirked evilly. "Clean up the room when you get back.'

Fran fired back, "you can't tell me what to do." He go stabbed in the back by Bel. "I'm still not going to do it." Fran started to walk a little bit away before he got stabbed again.

"That wasn't very nice," Dino was disappointed at Bel.

Bel responded, "I can do what I like to him and Jana." Dino stared at him with wide eyes.

Squalo asked, "you stab Jana too? And you call yourself a prince..."

Fran shouted over, "dirty, tainted, stupid, fake prince!" A knife was thrown and it stabbed Fran in the head. "Oww~"

"Fine if you really wanna go then hurry up," Bel shooed him off.

"Then I'll go~" Fran left Nami Middle.

"Ishishishi~"

"What?" Squalo looked at Bel.

"He doesn't even realize that there are only two room cards. I've got one and captain has one. Fran doesn't," Bel smiled evilly.

Dino scolded, "that's horrible!"

"Can't he just make an illusion of one to open the door?" Squalo asked.

Bel frowned, "..." Squalo looked at him with a teasing smile and Bel stabbed him.

"VOI!"

**Back inside the gym: **

A chanted to herself, "why is he dancing with her? Why is he dancing with her? Why is Yamamoto-kun dancing with her!?" She was really pissed.

Another girl frowned, "they're dating duh...haven't you accepted that?"

"T_T"

"It's pretty cramped in here. Wanna go out for fresh air?" Yamamoto asked Kristina.

"Ah yeah ok," she smiled.

**Outside:**

Kristina commented, looking up at the sky, "the stars are so pretty."

"They are," Yamamoto held Kristina's hand.

Kristina blushed, "well which one is your favorite?"

"...There all the same."

"Yamamoto...that ruined it..." Kristina said with a straight face.

Yamamoto apologised, "I'm sorry."

"Kyou mo itsumo to onaji machi awase basho furu hoshi no kazu wo yubiori kazoeteru***"**

"What?" Yamamoto made a poker face.

"You hopeless romantic," Kristina was disappointed.

"Then uhh let's go… back...inside...it was nice out here."

**Back inside:**

"Let's take a break and get something to drink. Stay here I'll be right back," Gokudera smiled and left.

Jana smiled, "okay."

"You happy Nebbia I danced with you," Vino dropped his arms.

"Yep! Thanks I had fun!" Nebbia was happy.

Vino rolled his eyes. "I'm getting something to drink," he left.

**At drinks: **

"Is Jana good at dancing?" Vino turned his head and asked.

Gokudera looked at him, "huh? She's not bad... why?"

"'Cause I danced with her when we were little for a performance thing...she was terrible."

"You danced with her when you were little?" Gokudera was slightly jealous, "was she cute?"

"I was the same age as her. I can't really judge that...at that time I didn't really like girls..."

"Uhh..." Gokudera looked unsure.

"In the way when your little you hate the opposite genders...You know the boy germs and cootie stuff..."

"Uhh..."

"I WASNT GAY OK?!"

"Okay," Gokudera mumbled in the awkward situation.

"Gosh... I don't remember if she was cute or anything, just that even at that age she would fight with Bel and it was still violent."

"Really!?" Gokudera was surprised that they were like that at such a young age.

"Ya, some days you could see them fighting on the way to school. Well I'm going now," Vino left.

"Ok then..." Gokudera walked back to Jana.

Jana asked worried, "Gokudera you ok? You look disturbed by something."

He asked, "did you ever dance with Vino when you were little?"

Jana answered, "uh yeah…"

"What kind of dance was it?"

"Uhh...it was like a skipping kind of thing... Why are you asking so many questions all of a sudden...?"

"Uhh no reason..." Gokudera mumbled.

Jana pulled a blank face and said, "tell me."

"I told you there is n-" he was interrupted.

"Tell me."

Gokudera finally answered, "he just said that he danced with you when you guys were younger..."

"Okay..." Jana narrowed her eyes because she was still skeptical of him.

"Hey do you have any pictures of when you were little?" Gokudera grinned.

Jana made a poker face, "probably, why?"

Gokudera was happy, "I just wanna see how cute you were!"

Jana hesitated, then responded, "um ok but most of them would be somewhere Bel put them which I have no idea where... Otherwise I probably have a few of when I went to school I brought with me to Japan somewhere."

"Can I see them later?" he smiled with anticipation.

"Sure."

**Meanwhile with Yamamoto and Kristina:**

Yamamoto looked at Kristina, "want me to get us some food?"

"Sure."

"Ok wait here," he left.

Calda looked at Haru hesitating, "um I'll go get some food then we can sit with everyone." He left to the food table.

**At the food table: **

"'Sup," Calda looked at Yamamoto.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Here for the food?" Calda asked almost rhetorically.

"Yeah?" Yamamoto took some, "you?"

"Me too," he took some food.

"Hey what was Kristina like when she was little?"

"Exactly the same as now except she didn't get knocked out all the time...otherwise she'd be a lot dumber. Maybe even dead from brain damage..."

"Ok?" Yamamoto made a poker face.

Calda mumbled, "Haru-san sure loves food..."

"All girls love food..." Yamamoto said looking at something else to get.

"Eh? How do you know?"

"'Cause everyone loves food...? Girls are no exception."

"What about girls who don't eat? Like cause they wanna lose weight?" Calda asked unsure about Yamamoto's logic. There was an awkward silence between them.

Yamamoto suddenly asked, "have you got any photos of when you guys were younger?"

"Um ya... a class photo and some of when we were all hanging out together why?"

"Can I see them?" Yamamoto smiled.

"Sure... I'll email them," Calda also smiled.

"Thanks! Here's my email," Yamamoto wrote down and passed his email. The two walked back to the group smiling.

"Calda-san sorry for making you go for trips to the food table all the time," Haru apologised.

"Ahh… It's ok."

Kristina looked at Yamamoto confused, "Yamamoto, you seem to be suddenly really happy. What's up?"

"Hahaha nothing. I just talked to Calda for a bit and then realized how cute you are all over again," he smiled. Her whole face turned red as she looked at him.

**Meanwhile:**

Squalo got out of the bushes. "What were they doing outsiiiide?!"

"Kristina recited the 1st line of Bokura no Mirai..." Dino replied.

"Nooo I mean they were holding hands...HOLDING HANDS!"

"So?"

"I DON'T APPROVE OF THIS! VOOOIIII!"

**Meanwhile:**

Fran was sitting outside the hotel room door. "Are they back yet~~"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

***I am here again today, the place where we used to meet each other. Counting the amount of the fallen stars, with our fingers flexed.**

**leextremekid: Sorry I love Bokura no Mirai too much XO**

**HeartHayato: [Rolls eyes]**

**Just a reminder, if you have any questions or just want to know a little more about the new OCs or our characters even just send it in the form of a review and we'll respond.**

**-HeartHayato**


	24. Day 4: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Jana woke up at and looked at her Calendar. She checked her clock then went to get ready and grab all of the supplies before leaving her house.

…

**At Yamamoto's Restaurant:**

Everyone was standing outside, except Kristina.

"Good you all got up and came here at 8am like I planned. So, thanks," Jana thanked them.

Nebbia smiled, "Well today is a special day!"

Jana looked at Yamamoto, "You need to head off soon to get Kristina. Tell her that the both of you are ditching school to have some fun today and just make sure she stays away from here while we set up. Come back at four with her."

"Okay then. I'll leave now," Yamamoto waved as he left.

"We'll start preparing all the food," Tsuyoshi and Nana walked into the kitchen to started preparing all of the food.

Fran ran up to the box Jana brought with her, "Can I blow up balloons?" he asked.

"I'll help," Dino walked up to him as they took out all of the balloons.

"US TOO!" Lambo and I-pin shouted as they ran over.

Everyone else began to set up the restaurant and prepare everything.

**Meanwhile at Kristina's house:**

Kristina walked outside with her school things, but then saw Yamamoto standing there smiling. "Y-Yamamoto?! Why are you here so early?" she blushed.

"We're going to ditch school today to hang out," Yamamoto smiled.

"Okay…"

"So you want to go get breakfast?"

"Sure, you can pick," Kristina smiled as she grabbed onto Yamamoto's arm and they began walking.

"Ok, well I know this really good café I'll take you to." The two walked off.

…

A waitress walked up to the table and asked, "What would you two like?"

"I'll have some eggs and bacon," Kristina said as she passed up her menu.

"I'll have scrambled eggs… thank you," Yamamoto passed up his menu.

**Back at the Yamamoto's place:**

"VOI PASS ME THAT BANNER THING!" Squalo shouted at Bel as he stood on a stool.

"Ishishi…"

Tsuna walked into the restaurant; "I'm back with the cake mom!" he called out.

Nana walked over, "Oh good, it looks like it turned out well. Could you go place it over there so I can finish decorating it." She pointed to the counter while Tsuna walked over and placed down the cake.

Jana looked down at her checklist. "Ok umm…. Next," she looked up at Vino, "you have the playlist of all her favorite songs right?"

Vino replied, "Yep right here." He held up an IPod and a dock.

**Meanwhile with Kristina and Yamamoto:**

Kristina finished eating her food, "your right, that was really good." She smiled.

"I told you so," Yamamoto grinned back happily.

The waitress walked up to their table. "Here's your bill." She smiled as she took away their plates.

Kristina began to take out some money to pay for her half, when Yamamoto stopped her. "I'll pay for it today," he smiled at her while she blushed back and thanked him. Yamamoto stood up and grabbed her hand, "So where do you want to go next?"

"Hmm… how 'bout we go to the park, I think there was a fair going on and today's the last day."

**With everyone else:**

"It's already 10, wow," Jana commented, "Ok next let's finish hanging everything on the walls."

"On it," Calda saluted.

Fran, I-pin, Lambo and Dino passed Ryohei the blown up and tied balloons so he could place them everywhere extremely. While, everyone finished hanging things on the walls.

**At the park:**

Yamamoto baseball threw a ball against some pins and won a giant plush turtle while Kristina did the same and won a giant plush dog. "Here you go," Yamamoto smiled while he passed her the turtle and Kristina blushed while she gave him the dog. "Let's go get some ice cream then go and watch the show," Yamamoto suggested while he walked away with Kristina.

**Meanwhile back where everyone is setting up:**

"Let's set up the tables," Gokudera walked over to get some.

Kyoko walked over to one of the boxes, "I'll get the tablecloths."

"We've have an hour left until Kristina and Yamamoto arrive," Jana stated as she looked at her watch.

Tsuyoshi walked over to the tables and started placing down some food. Vino set up the IPod dock and everyone else made sure everything was perfect while Jana left to go pick up the present.

**Back with the two:**

Yamamoto checked the time, "Hey Kristina come with me."

She smiled and blushed, "Okay… Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"**  
**

The two arrived outside of Yamamoto's place.

"What are we doing here?" Kristina asked confused.

Yamamoto walked inside, holding her hand and smiled, "Happy birthday Kristina!"

Everyone was standing around inside and then started to sing 'happy birthday'.

"You guys all did this for me?" Kristina asked surprised.

"Yamamoto and Jana were the ones who planned everything and came up with the idea," Dino pointed out. The two looked at her with big smiles on their faces.

"Thank you!" she hugged Yamamoto then looked at everyone's smiling faces.

"Here's the last plate of food!" Tsuyoshi walked out and placed it on a table with the rest of the food. "Let's eat!"

Reborn began to stuff his face when Nebbia paused. "Wait, do we have to pay for this?" she looked up at Tsuyoshi remembering what happened last time.

"Nope, Takeshi said he'll work off the money by helping me." Yamamoto smiled at his dad.

When everyone finished eating, Nana brought out a homemade cake with thirteen candles already lit on it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KRISTINA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Everyone sang and Kristina blew out her candles.

Nana began to cut the cake and Jana walked up to Kristina. "Everyone bought these together," she smiled as she passed Kristina an envelope.

"Thank you…" Kristina opened it and when she looked at what was inside, her eyes widened. "Y-you bought me two tickets to the GazettE concert!?"

"And then Yamamoto can go with you," Tsuna said. Kristina blushed and thanked them again.

"So who wants cake?" Nana asked as she began filling plates.

"ME!" Everyone cheered and celebrated Kristina's birthday for the rest of the day.

…

Yamamoto passed Kristina the giant plush turtle that he was carrying when they arrived at her house. "Here you go."

"Thank you for today," she smiled.

"That's okay. Happy Birthday again," Yamamoto kissed her before she went inside. She blushed and then waved goodbye as he left.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! NOW YOUR A TEENAGER! HAHA! Have a great day.**

PS OMG FIRST CHAPTER AFTER EDITING FOREVER YAY!~

-HeartHayato


	25. Day 5: Photos

Vino walked up to Bel in the middle of the hotel suite, "Hey Bel."

"Hm?"

"Gokudera said he wanted to see pictures of Jana when we were little."

Bel fell silent for a moment, "...Is he a pedophile now?"

"Uhh no...but do you have any?"

"They're at home."

"Wooow...ok..."

Squalo shouted from across the suite, "VOOIII! YOU LAZY ASSES GET THE FUCK UP!"

"Ishishishi. Just ask Jana for some because I know she brought some with her," said Bel.

"Ok then."

"I SAID GET UP!" Squalo yelled again.

Calda shouted this time, "WE ARE UP!"

Nebbia yawned as though no one said anything, "What's for breakfast?"

Squalo shrugged, "I don't know...lets go downstairs to the restaurant."

"Noooo...I wanna stay heeeere..." Nebbia puffed her cheeks out.

"Then Nebbia-nee-chan can cook something~" Fran suggested.

Calda frowned, "That's the worst idea ever."

"Why?!" Nebbia felt upset.

"Well, you can't cook."

"Then let's just go downstairs to the restaurant," Dino picked up the room key, prepared to leave.

Nebbia frowned, "If you don't like my cooking then we can get room service."

"They don't have room service in the morning, ishishi," Bel laughed at her stupidity.

"Aww..." Nebbia sulked.

**At the restaurant:**

Nebbia hid behind them, "Whyyyyyy did you drag me out heeeere...you know how much I eat at hotels! I'll look fat and the boys won't like me..."

Vino sighed, "Too bad."

"Whaddya mean too bad?!"

"Too bad. That's what it means."

Squalo turned around, "Can you two please shut up?"

Vino rebutted, "I'm quiet. Nebbia is loud."

Fran jumped to the front of them, "I bags going for the buffet 1st~~~"

"No you stay at the table while we get our food first then you go," Bel commanded.

"But-"

"It's ok I'll hold the table you can go get your food," Dino sighed.

"Yay~" Fran skipped over to the buffet as did everyone else while Dino sat at their table like a loner.

"By the way, did anyone bring a laptop?" Calda looked at all of them.

"No..." Vino shook his head.

Nebbia frowned, "No, why would I?" Bel and Fran had the same response.

Calda then asked, "Do Jana or Kristina have one?"

"Well yeah. Why not?"

Nebbia ignored them and mumbled to herself, "No one take the last bacon no one take the last bacon no one take the last bacon..." Squalo watched her with a poker face and then took the last bacon, waiting for her reaction. "NOOOOOO!" Nebbia fell on her knees (but the plate was perfectly fine!), leaving Squalo with a poker face with confusion added on it.

Vino sighed, "Get up Nebbia. But Calda why do you need it?"

Calda reluctantly answered, "Yamamoto wanted me to email him some pictures."

Squalo stared at him, "What pictures?"

"Um... c-childhood pictures..."

"I WILL FUCKING MURDER HIM!"

Calda pulled a poker face and kept calm, "No you probably shouldn't..."

"AND WHY NOT HUH!?"

Vino looked at him, "Kristina would be really upset y'know..."

Fran stepped on his tip toes and announced, "The captain just got owned~"

"SHUT UP FRAN!" Squalo punched Fran in the face.

"SHUT UP SQUALO!" Nebbia screamed, punched him and took his bacon.

"VOI THAT'S MY BACON!"

"NO IT WAS MINE!"

Dino watched them fight even after they sat down, "I'll just um get my food..." Dino slowly and awkwardly stood up and walked away.

**After breakfast when walking to school, Calda, Nebbia and Vino bump into Kristina and Jana:**

"Morning," Kristina smiled happily.

"Hey," Jana waved.

Vino asked, "Jana you have pictures of when we were little right?"

"Ya..."

"Can I have them?"

Jana pulled a poker face, "Uuhh whyyyyyy?"

Calda put on a scheming face, "He wants to put them on Instagram."

"No I don't..."

"But you don't have Instagram..." Kristina cocked her head sideways.

"He just made an account before we got here. Right Vino?" Calda looked at Vino.

"No..."

"IT'S BECAAAAAAAUUUSE," Nebbia sighed heavily, "your boyfriend wanted them."

Jana pulled a poker face, "OK? I have them at home..."

"He wants to see them. Isn't that lovely?" Nebbia folded her arms and snorted with jealousy.

"So does Yamamoto."

Kristina freaked, "YAMAMOTO WANTS PICTURES OF JANA?! WHAT?!" and she began backing away. Calda smirked evilly.

"WAIT, WHAT WHY DOES HE WANT PICTURES OF ME?!" Jana took a step back.

Vino facepalmed, "No, Gokudera wants pictures of you and Yamamoto wants pictures of Kristina." Kristina and Jana sighed with relief. Then Kristina asked, "What for?"

"To hang up," Nebbia laughed.

Vino looked at her, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Wait! Are Bel and Squalo here?" Calda looked around.

Squalo stepped forward, "HE WANTS TO HANG THEM UP!?"

Vino sighed, "No no they were just kidding because they're both idiots."

"VINO YOU RUINED IT!" Calda sighed.

"Yamamoto-kun is a nice guy, I don't want him to die…" Vino said, annoyed with Calda's stupidity.

Nebbia sulked, "Aww...he deserves it though."

"Why...?" Kristina frowned.

"BECAUSE HES' SO HOT. AND HE CHOSE YOU. NOT ME BUT YOU!"

"Thaaaaanks..."

Squalo snorted, "That just shows how much she's better than you."

Bel turned to Squalo as though he was never there before, "Ishishi what are you doing here, Captain?"

"Tagging along with you guys...duh."

"Well Captain we don't need you here~ You'll just creep a bunch of people out," Fran shooed him away with one hand.

"And I'm the English teacher so now I'm going inside and say hello to some students before school starts," Dino began walking into Nami Middle.

"Well then...we're gonna go too...see ya guys," Jana awkwardly walked away.

**At lunch:**

Vino said to Gokudera and Yamamoto, "Calda and I have the photos."

"Really?" Gokudera asked.

"Yay."

Kristina pulled a poker face, "They really wanted to see them….?"

Jana thought about it for a moment, "If I remember in some of them I'm probably covered in cuts…"

"That's right! Sometimes you'd come to school like that!" Nebbia remembered.

"I miss the fact that I barely ever got knocked out back then..." Kristina sighed.

"Because now you have a lot of brain damage," Jana grinned evilly.

"I still did back then..."

"Really? No wonder why you're so dumb," Gokudera had to hold back his laughter.

"Thanks Gokudera..." Kristina's eye twitched.

Calda smirked, "Hey, I have an idea. Let's all look at them together."

"WHY?!" Jana shouted.

"Ok," Kristina shrugged.

"WHAT?!"

Nebbia poked her tongue out, "Too bad Jana you're coming"

"NO!"

"Gokudera will feel like a pedophile looking at photos of you when you were little without you there," Vino convinced.

"Now that I think about it..." Gokudera's face snapped straight.

"FINE!"

"Ok so we all meet at Jana's place after school," Nebbia hopped with joy.

"WHY MY PLACE?!"

"Well that's where all your photos are so we can just bring the others. Oh and I want to see where you live," Nebbia gave a cheeky smile and Jana frowned.

**Afterschool:**

"But seriously why MY PLACE?!" Jana sighed.

Vino rolled his eyes, "Knowing Kristina it would've been full of rubbish but you're very organised so we guessed that your place is probably cleaner."

"My house isn't dirty," Kristina glared at him.

"Yes it is," Gokudera said.

"You've never been there though! Wait...ARE YOU STALKING ME!?"

"WHAT?! NO!" Gokudera punched her in the face.

"Oww I was kidding I'm sorry!" she said with a Please-don't-hurt-me voice.

"Ok we're here..."

Vino looked at Calda, "You've got the other photos right?" Calda nodded.

Jana unlocked the door and opened it, "You can come in. Um you can sit in the lounge room. There's a table and should be enough chairs and cushions. I'll go get some snacks." She walked over to her kitchen.

Vino looked around, "Your place is very organised."

Nebbia analysed the furniture, "Why is it that a lot of things are symmetrical or evenly divided in different spaces?"

"Wanna see something that would really annoy her?" Kristina grinned evilly.

Gokudera tried to stop her, "Uhhh..."

"HEY JANA!" Kristina called across the living room.

"What?" Jana turned around to see Kristina holding up two fingers on her right hand and one finger on her left. "You. Did. Not. Just. Do. That..." Jana's hands began shaking.

"Hey hey hey don't look away," Kristina held up her left fist and all fingers up on her right hand.

"STOP IT!"

"By the way Jana did you know that Mukuro's eyes aren't symmetrical."

"DON'T TELL ME!"

Vino looked at her, "Uh Kristina. Please stop that..."

Kristina looked at Vino sitting down on the floor, "You have OCD too?"

"No but...I don't like seeing Jana getting pissed like that..."

"Ahh...I see." Then she held up two fingers on each hand.

"NO! IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK YES IT DOES!"

Vino sighed, "Please don't make her go spaz..."

"But this is fun," Kristina moved a chair so it is not in line with the other.

Jana ran over (uh no more like sprinted) and moved it back, "STOP IT! YOU'RE MESSING EVERYTHING UP! NOW IT'S ALL UNBALANCED!"

"That makes no sense." She moved another chair. "It's still there nothing changed but the position."

"EVERYTHING'S WRONG WITH IT NOW!" Jana's hands began to shake and go all fidgety.

Kristina sighed, "Ok fine I'll just move this chair back to where it was and then you can calm down," she moved the chair back to where it was. "See?"

"IT'S NOT WHERE IT WAS BEFORE! IT'S ABOUT 3.4 MILLIMETRES OFF!"

"DUDE IT'S ONLY 3.4 MM. IT DOESNT MATTER!"

"BUT IT'S NOT BALAAAANCED!"

Kristina pulled a poker face.

Gokudera sighed, "Jana calm down it's ok."

"Why did you do that..." she calmed down and sat down after fixing the chair.

Yamamoto tried to calm the situation, "Let's... just look at the pictures..."

"I'll go get the others. They're in a box in my room I'll be right back," Jana walked off with her hands still doing weird things.

Vino looked at Kristina, "Why did you go and do that?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't no she would freak out THAT much..."

"She's been the same as always..."

"She didn't flip out over a chair that's 3.4mm off where she put it though!"

Vino sighed, "Well this is now...not 5 or so yrs ago..." Kristina was irritated until Jana sat down with the photos, "Ok I'm back."

Everyone was silent. Jana looked at them blankly, "Huh? What's wrong?"

Calda stared at the table, "We don't know how to react to that..."

Gokudera's eye twitched, "If we say yay or something that'll make us look like a bunch of pedophiles..."

Nebbia looked away, "And if we say something bad you'll get pissed and question us why we came here in the 1st place..."

Yamamoto blinked, "So we stayed silent..."

Kristina pulled a poker face, "I'm just as confused as you are, Jana..."

"I don't know why you wanted to see them in the first place…" Jana looked at them all.

"Me neither…"

Jana opened the box, "Let's just take them out. I've got some class photos, birthday photos and some everyday ones which half of are of me covered in cuts and Kristina in bruises."

"Which ones do you have, Calda?" Kristina asked.

"Some other school class ones, and times when we just hung out. Oh and at a formal night when we were all dressed up in mini suits and dresses," he smiled happily.

"Hahaha that's cute," Yamamoto laughed.

Nebbia suddenly burst into a shout, "I REMEMBER NOW!"

Calda stared at her, "Eh?"

"That was how I met Romeo-senpai for the first time but we were just friends then an-"

"Nooooobody careees..." Kristina drew an imaginary rainbow with her hands, leaving Nebbia upset.

Jana blinked, "Uhh...should we start with the ones I have?" Gokudera nodded without saying anything and Jana continued, "Here's a class photo. In the front row that's Nebbia then Kristina then me then Vino and then Calda along with the rest of the class."

"We were so tiny," Calda said remembering the good times.

Yamamoto laughed, "You guys looked so cute."

Gokudera analysed the photo, "You had small classes, there are only about ten other kids in the photo..."

"Here's one when we were all walking to school as well," Jana pulled another photo out of the box.

Calda cracked up, "I REMEMBER THAT TIME WHEN YOU WERE TELLING US FOR THE 1ST TIME THAT BEL FOUGHT WITH YOU AND THEN YOU GAVE US A DEMONSTRATION OF IT!"

"What did she do?" Gokudera asked.

"She dropped all her school bags and then planked on the ground for a few minutes straight and we all stared at her," Vino explained.

Jana's jaw dropped, "SINCE WHEN?!"

"The photo doesn't lie," Kristina teased.

Nebbia looked at the next one, "Ah! The next one was when we planted our flowers for class."

"Oh yeah I planted so many roses," Jana rested her cheek on to the point of her index finger.

"Didn't Vino trip over Calda and get covered in dirt but Vino got pulled down as well so we got a hose and had a big mud fight?" Kristina asked.

"Then the whole class joined in and we ended up covering the teacher in mud as well," Nebbia said bubbly.

Vino glared at Calda, "It was Calda's fault from the beginning.."

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Calda shouted and Yamamoto laughed.

"Here's some of all of our birthdays," said Jana.

Gokudera squinted his eyes, "Why's the cake in Vino's face?"

Calda frowned, "We had enough of his emo-ness so we threw his cake in his face."

"Then we had a full on food fight," Nebbia said.

Vino buried his face in his hands, "It wasn't fun..."

"Yes it was! We got to throw cake in each others faces!"

"You mean MY face..." Krisitna frowned.

"Why yours? It was Vino's birthday wasn't it," Yamamoto said while barely containing his laughter.

"Aaaaaand that's how I started getting hit all the time because apparently it was just soooo funny that they all threw cake in my face," Kristina sighed.

Yamamoto stared at her for a second, "Can we do it again on your birthday next year?"

"...No."

"How cute, a boyfriend wants to recreate a memory where he wasn't there," Nebbia teased.

"You jelly Nebbia?"

"...next photo..."

Vino looked at the photo, "Wasn't this Calda's birthday?"

Jana looked at Calda, "Oh yeah that's when we made your mum start crying or something?"

"Ya..."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow, "How?"

Nebbia started laughing, "We destroyed the backyard while playing games."

"That was pretty fun," Calda chuckled.

"And then we found these..." Kristina hesitated, "magazines... in his room and showed it to his mum when she was already pissed." Yamamoto pulled a poker face.

"That wasn't so fun…" Calda fell back on the floor.

"It was entertaining," Vino smiled a little.

"That's Jana's birthday!" Nebbia pointed at the next photo.

"Aaahhh I look so embarrassing!" Jana buried her face into her hands with her face all red.

Kristina cracked up, "LOL I REMEMBER THAT!"

"Bel dressed her up in a cow suit!" Nebbia started laughing too.

Jana growled, "I hate him..."

Nebbia giggled, "It was cute."

"NEXT PICTURE!" Jana grabbed the next picture, "Oh here's Kristina's birthday!"

Kristina fell on the floor crying anime tears, "That was a horrible birthday..."

"That was so much fun!" Jana laughed.

"BECAUSE YOU GUYS THREW THE CAKE IN MY FACE!"

Yamamoto laughed, "That's so cute."

Gokudera frowned, "I don't see a cake..."

"Because SOMEONE decided to burn it," Jana glared at Kristina.

"Not my fault…."

Nebbia shuffled through the photos, "OH MY GOD THAT'S MY BIRTHDAAY! NOOOO! WHY DO YOU STILL HAV THIS!?"

"That was a good photo to keep. I should be asking myself why I kept MY birthday photo," Jana rolled her eyes.

"But you guys threw food all over me then had a mud fight so that my outfit was destroyed along with my hair," Nebbia ran her fingers through her hair.

"THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN," Calda shouted.

Vino nodded, "It really was."

Nebbia pouted, "You guys are so mean…"

"Ah...here's a photo of Kristina getting knocked out by Squalo for the 1st time..." Jana stared at it.

Kristina sat back up with a jolt, "WHY WOULD YOU HAVE THAT!?"

Yamamoto leaned forward, "WHY WOULD THERE BE A PICTURE OF THAT!?"

"It's funny," Jana smiled.

Vino slid the photo across the table, "There's a picture here of Jana and Bel both really injured..."

"WHO TOOK A PICTURE LIKE THAT!?" Jana screamed.

Calda raised his hand up straight, "IT WAS MEEEE!"

Gokudera snarled at him, "WHY WOULD U DO THAT?!"

"To show the Jana who is here now that she was once weak," Vino explained.

"IT WAS ALL MY IDEA!" Calda announced with cheerful pride.

"Lies, you're not smart enough to think of that," Gokudera remained skeptical.

"But you've only known me for 3 days…."

"The last few already...? AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Nebbia dropped the photo and backed away.

Kristina picked it up, "Hm? ... O.M.F.G."

Calda leaned over the table and looked at it, "WTH!?"

Vino stared at their expressions, "W-what?"

Gokudera leaned over and looked at it, "Ohmygod..."

Yamamoto looked over Kristina's shoulder, "Huh!?" Jana was the only one laughing - hysterically at that.

"W-what's so funny? In the picture t-there's a dude with knives all pointed at our heads and we don't even realise..." Nebbia's fingers started shaking. Though, Jana couldn't stop laughing. "Take a look at the knives," she said.

Gokudera looked at them, "Hold on, those are-"

Jana kept on laughing, "Ya Bel's and that was on Halloween. It was to scare you."

"Well it worked..." Nebbia cowered away from the table.

Calda blinked and took out a laptop, "Let's just look at the photos I have..." Aaaaand Jana was still laughing.

"Ok soo...I have quite a few soooo 1st one..." Calda's finger tapped on the mouse.

Gokudera leaned forward towards the screen shouting with disbelief, "IS THAT KRISTINA!?"

Kristina blinked without surprise, "Ah...that's when I had short hair..."

"SHE LOOKS LIKE A CUTE BOY LOLOLOLOL!" Nebbia fell on her back and started rolling on the floor laughing.

"You look so cute!" Yamamoto burst into laughter. Vino ignored them and clicked on the next picture.

"We all went trick or treating and the school had like this scare trial at night," Calda explained.

"I remember we all went high at some point," Vino said.

"Oh yeah!" Kristina laughed.

"That was the worst night ever. So scary..." Nebbia shook her head as though someone died that night.

Jana's response was the opposite though, "That was so much fun. HALLOWEEN IS AWESOME!"

Kristina sighed, "I was scared out of my life..."

Gokudera looked at her, "And look at u now, you weren't scared of Friday the 13th."

"But it was still fun right?!" Jana said.

Nebbia frowned, "No...it was terrible...that was when Romeo-senpai 1st met Bianchi...that bitch...she took him..."

Gokudera glared at Nebbia, "Oi."

"AND NOW HES DEAD! IT'S ALL HER FAAUUULLTTT!"

"Not liked you loved him anyway, you just thought he was hot," Jana rolled her eyes.

"And we were still 8...8 yr olds can't be hot," said Vino.

Calda's eye twitched, "I don't even think he had abs...

"Anyway..." Yamamoto reached for the mouse and clicked the next picture, "what's that?"

"OMG! NEXT!" Calda dived forward and clicked on the next one.

"Hey we wanna see," Vino clicked backwards.

Nebbia burst into laughter, "That's when you upset the teacher and he blew you up. So you sat in the corner crying about how much it hurt!"

Kristina smiled, "I remember now."

Gokudera pulled a poker face, "What teacher blows up their students?"

"Our teacher..."

Calda shouted at them, "WHO TOOK THAT PICTURE?!"

"Me," Jana confessed with a smile on her face.

"WHY?!"

"Why'd you take the picture of me and Bel?" Jana folded her arms and Calda fell silent.

Vino clicked on to the next one, "These pictures are of the school's formal party."

Nebbia fell on her side on the floor burying her face in her arms, "NO NO NO NO NO NO THAT WAS A TERRIBLE NIGHT!"

Vino stared at her, "Why...?"

"That was the day my 1st boyfriend asked me out..."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Gokudera asked.

"'Cause he was a total jerk...and that my dress was terrible."

"What did u wear again...?" Calda looked at the photo, "OMFG LOOOOOL!" Calda began cracking up on the floor.

Nebbia screamed, "AAHHH GO TO THE NEXT ONE!"

Jana looked at it and laughed, "No way! It's a beautiful baby pink Lolita dress with white lace and pink ribbons and pink ruffles and you had your hair curled up and u wore a pink and white bonnet!"

"NOOOOOO! DON'T DESCRIBE IT! IT WAS TERRIBLE!"

Gokudera ignored Nebbia's nonsense, "And here's Jana wearing a dress."

Jana stopped laughing and looked back at the photo, "That wasn't such a bad red dress…"

"Wait didn't Bel choose that?" Calda asked.

"Ya. That's why the bottom by my ankles has like tears 'cause he thought it look cooler that way... it did but that was a formal so..."

"Kristina you looked so cute," Yamamoto laughed, "wait is that Squalo in the background." A poker face came across.

Kristina took another look at it, "SINCE WHEN WAS HE THERE?!"

Calda burst out in laughter, "LOL BEST PHOTOBOMB EVER!"

"What…. What's he doing...?" Jana frowned at it.

"Is he hiding behind the wall like a stalking creep?!"

Yamamoto blinked a couple of times, "Maybe he didn't want you getting asked out by someone..."

"Hey Calda," said Gokudera.

"Yeah?"

"What's with your suit in this photo?"

"Hm?"

"A white suit, orange shirt and pink bow tie..." Gokudera described.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Nebbia giggled.

Calda sighed, "Shut up. I was forced by my dad."

"Tell your dad good job for me," Jana smiled.

"SHUT! UP!"

Kristina: Hey Vino where's a photo of you 'cause you were there that night

Vino: Uhhhh

Gokudera reached for the mouse, "Anyway, next photo."

Calda jumped up a little, "AH WAIT A MINU-" Gokudera clicked the mouse.

Jana backed away, "OMG."

Kristina's eyes widened, "That was the school play..."

Nebbia looked at Calda, "Calda weren't you a rock?"

"Yes..."

Vino sighed, "That was horrible, we were all forced to be in it..."

"By who?" Yamamoto asked.

"The teacher who blew up Calda..." Vino said.

Gokudera looked at them, "Sounds a lot like Reborn-san..."

"But it wasn't though. AND I WAS A ROCK!" Calda sighed.

Kristina sulked, "I. WAS. A. PRINCESS...AN UGLY ONE AT THAT."

"I HAD THE MAIN ROLE! IT WAS THE BEST EXPERIENCE IN MY DRAMA CAREER EVER!" Nebbia put her hand over her mouth as though she was about to cry of happiness.

"Nebbia you don't have drama career and you never will," Vino snapped her back to reality.

"Your singing sucked," Calda said as an arrow of shame struck through Nebbia.

"IT WAS BETTER THAN KRISTINA SINGING FILTH IN THE BEAUTY!" Nebbia shouted.

"OH WELL IM SORRY I CAN'T IMITATE THE VOCALS!" Kristina rolled her eyes.

"No I'll admit it was really good...you're just jealous, Nebbia..." Gokudera confessed, leaving Nebbia completely silent.

"LOL!" Jana cracked up.

Nebbia shouted, "SHUT UP! Oh look we're at the end of the pictures."

**Outside:**

A mysterious boy and a man with long hair stood outside Jana's apartment, "Captain~ They're in here~"

"Good job Fran. You can go back to the hotel."

"Yes sir~ Fran saluted and then walked away.

Squalo took a deep breath AND THEN HE KICKED DOOR DOWN SHOUTING AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS, "VOOII! YAMAMOTO TAKESHI! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Yamamoto turned his body around without standing up, "Squalo? What are you doing here?"

"VOOIII!" Squalo shouted as Yamamoto quickly got up and ran across the room then jumped out of Jana's window.

"YAMAMOTO WAIT!" Kristina stood up and then followed him out the window.

"I WILL MURDER YOU FOR LOOKING AT PICTURES OF HER WHEN SHE WAS LITTLE! VOOIII!" Squalo obliterated the door and ran across the room and out the window.

Yamamoto ran with a poker face, "The way you say it makes me sound like a pedo," and he kept running.

Calda looked out the window and called, "YAMAMOTO!"

Gokudera followed Calda, "OI BASEBALL IDIOT!"

"VOOIII!" Squalo rampaged through the streets chasing them.

Kristina kept on screaming, "RUUUUUUN!"

* * *

**Ciaossu! Been a while hasn't it?****Anyway after spending about a month editing all the chapters we finally published 2 new chapters! Hope you enjoyed it ****( • ω• )**

**In response to last chapter: I GET TO GO TO A GAZETTE CONCERT WITH YAMAMOTO?! HOLY SHIAT DREAM COME TRUE! WOOHOO! Hahaha XD**

**-leextremekid**


	26. Day 6: Silent Library Challenge

Jana arrived at school and saw everyone else. She was sulking.

"Hey... what's wrong?"

Jana growled, "Squalo. Is. Fixing. My. Door. It. Is. Annoying. The. Crap. Out. Of. Me."

Yamamoto looked at her, "may I ask whose fault that would be in the first place?"

"It was Squalo's... I'm letting you off this time..."

Kristina suggested getting worried to not start a fight, "uuuhhh... Can you just get someone to fix it and then done?"

Jana shouted, "HE'S THE ONE WHO BROKE IT, NOT ME. WHY SHOULD I PAY FOR IT?!"

Tsuna asked, "um... you okay Jana?"

"No... "

"Calm down..." Nebbia mumbled.

"NO WHY SHOOD I! These past two days have been so horribly annoying. I can't do anything properly because of that door. I want him to get over there and fix it himself, Jana collapsed to the ground, "I'm so tired..."

"Okay, okay I'll get him to fix it..." Kristina sighed.

**After School:**

Jana was striding through the hotel corridors in front of everyone else.

"Jana calm down don't be in such a rush..." Calda said.

"THERE IS A RUSH! IM GETTING SQUALO TO FIX MY DOOR!"

Nebbia tried to calm her down, "aahhh Jana stop let Kristina negotiate with him!"

"FINE!" Jana grabbed Kristina and pushed her into the hotel suite.

Squalo stood up from the table, "VOOIII! What are you doing here!?"

Kristina asked, "umm... Squalo can you come with us to Jana's place..." Jana was tapping her foot impatiently with her arms folded.

Vino mumbled, "she's that serious about fixing it."

Jana heard, "of course I am! I can't do anything or even barely sleep with it like that!"

Squalo looked at Kristina. "Why would I need to go there!? "

Kristina explained, "Jana wants you to fix her door, or at least pay for someone to do it."

"Fuck it I'm not doing it..."

"Squalo, please. It's actually your fault that it's broken," Kristina said.

Squalo rejected her, "hell no, if you want me to do it so badly you pay for it."

"NOW!" Kristina shouted.

"MAKE ME!"

"I WILL TAKE PHOTOS OF YOU AND SEND THEM TO THE LOCAL MAGAZINE SAYING THAT YOU'RE THE BASSIST OF EXIST+TRACE. THEN PAPARRAZI WOULD COME HUNTING YOU DOWN 'CAUSE THEY WOULD ACTUALLY THINK YOU'RE HER!"

"You wouldn't dare..."

"I would."

Fran walked out of his room. "Heeelloooo. Hmm captain you do look liker her."

"SHUT UP!" Squalo punched Fran's face.

Kristina frowned, "Squalo~ now."

"Why can't she pay for her own property?"

Jana death glared at Squalo. "You wanna make me even more mad Squalo? Huh? I bet that's what your trying to do. I WAS NOT ABLE TO COOK MYSELF FOOD BECAUSE OF THAT DOOR! I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO EVEN HAVE A PROPER SLEEP BECAUSE OF THAT DOOR! I CANNOT DO ANYTHING BECAUSE OF THAT DOOR! IT IS YOUR FALT THAT IT IS BROKEN AND YOU. I MEAN YOU. WILL FIX IT TO PERFECTION ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" She pointed to the ground to signify 'now'. Jana took a deep breath. Nebbia, Calda, Vino, Squalo, Fran and Kristina stared at her (with this face o_O) (Fran with this one ._.). "NOW!"

"GOD DAMMIT FINE I'LL GO GET THE PHONEBOOK!" Squalo walked off.

Jana sat down. "Finally I can go to sleep."

"Man you're cranky when you don't sleep," Calda commented.

"No, I'm just really really pissed," she yawned.

"You happy now? Can we get back to our life?" Kristina asked.

Jana yawned and then looked seriously at Kristina, "I will not be truly happy until the door is perfect." Kristina, Vino, Calda, Nebbia and Fran all stared at her again (with this face T_T).

Bel walked into the main room, "what's with all this racket? "

Kristina explained to him, "Jana's all fussy 'cause Squalo kicked her door down."

"All princesses are fussy when their doors are gone," Bel stated.

Fran asked, "why?"

"They feel the need to have privacy."

Jana corrected his explanation, "no it's 'cause it's not perfect, but that too…"

Kristina sighed, "Oh for god's sake, we can just get your door fixed then done."

Squalo walked back into the room. "I just called them, they'll come to fix your door tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?!"

"And you can't be in the house while there doing it ."

"Why!? I can't go another day without sleep T_T ..." Jana's head hit the table.

"VOI! I did my part!" Squalo raised his arm, not wanting to get yelled at again.

"Calm down you can stay with me for the night," Kristina told her.

Jana lifted her head. "Thanks," she smiled.

"Don't stuff everything."

"WHAT THE HELL, I WONT!"

"I mean don't move everything."

"It'll be fine T_T I'll be too tired..." Jana yawned again.

"What should we do now that that's sorted? " Nebbia asked.

"Hmmm...Let's do the silent library challenge!" Calda suggested and smiled.

Vino mumbled, "oh god...no..."

"I made cards last night 'cause I was bored! Wait lemme go get them!"

"Nononononononononono CALDA STOP!" Vino shouted.

"Huh?" Calda stopped moving.

Jana frowned, "don't do it..."

Bel laughed, "ishishi, there just idiots, go get the cards ."

"Oh, okay!" Calda smiled and walked to his room.

"NO COME BACK!" Vino exclaimed as he stretched his arms out dramatically.

"Now that I think about... CALDA COME BACK!" Nebbia also stretched her arms out dramatically.

"He's completely ignoring us..." Jana stated with a big frown.

"Ishishi."

Kristina stated, "I don't see what's THAT bad about this game... "

"It's not the game! It's the challenges Calda does..." Vino corrected her.

"Like what?"

"We-" Jana was interrupted.

"K I'm back!" Calda smiled as he walked into the main room.

"I'll draw 1st~" Fran reached his hand out eagerly.

Jana exclaimed, "FRAN NO!" Fran drew a slip of paper and unfolded it. "..." he was silent while staring at it.

"Oh no..." Nebbia mumbled worried.

"Shishishi," Bel smirked evilly, expecting it to be good.

"What's so bad about his sl-" Kristina was interrupted by Fran.

He read it out in a total monotone voice. "Run around town for 10min where there are lots of people with only boxers on. Do this while shouting like a maniac and without the police catching you." Jana, Vino, Nebbia, Kristina and Squalo stared at him shocked.

"Haha you got that one," Calda laughed like it was a joke.

"Ishishi~ "

"If I do this I'll get a girlfriend?" Fran asked.

"That's right," Bel grinned evilly.

"K I'll do it!"

"FRAN NO!" Jana exclaimed again.

"And video me as well and put it on YouTube. I'll be a star!" Fran added.

Kristina looked at Fran confused, "wait what?" Fran ran away to his room of the suite.

Vino told Calda, "he could get sent to children's court for streaking..."

"But that aint streaking," Calda smiled evilly.

Fran ran back into the room with a gigantic coat. "I'm back."

"Oh my god... don't open the coat," Nebbia pleaded.

"I feel that I should be stopping this," Squalo stared at Fran.

"DUH!" Kristina exclaimed.

"But I don't know how." Kristina face palmed.

"LET'S GO!" Fran cheered as he ran out with everyone following. When he got outside, he began the challenge. Jana face palmed and Nebbia looked away.

"Wait a sec...TODAY IS THE MEGA NAMIMORI SHOPPING DISTRICT SALE WEEKEND!" Kristina shouted.

Jana agreed, "THAT'S RIGHT!"

"EEEHHHH!?" Nebbia shouted worried.

"I'VE GOT THE CAMERA!" Calda smiled as he held it up.

Kristina shouted in his face, "CALDA YOU IDIOT!"

"LET'S GOOOOOOOO!" Fra ran into the street with a heap of people.

People on the street stared at him and they all exclaimed, "WTF!"

"WEEE WOOO WEE WOO!" Fran ran around like a little kid like him should and chanted.

Bel smiled evilly and laughed, "ishishi!"

The police began chasing after Fran, "GET BACK HERE KID!"

"WEE WOO WEE WOO CAN'T TOUCH THIS!" Fran pounded his chest.

"It's been 10min. VOOOIII! FRAN GET BACK HERE! RUUUUNNN!" Everyone ran away.

When they were all hidden in an alley Fran said, "haha okay captain your turn ."

"VOI! FRAN AT LEAST PUT THE COAT BACK ON!" Squalo shouted.

"Fine~ just 'cause I'm way sexier than you," Fran stated.

Jana shouted, "LANGUAGE!"

"I'm a 24 year old man and your a kid, wouldn't I be the sexier one?" Squalo corrected him.

"SQUALO, PLEASE. JUST GET A SLIP OF PAPER..." Kristina shouted. Squalo pulled a slip of paper out of the box and unfolded it.

"Which one did you get?!" Calda had a huge smile.

"The cinnamon challenge... VVOOII WTF YOU KNOW THAT COULD KILL ME?!" Calda smirked at Squalo.

Kristina frowned, "now I know why you didn't want to play this with Calda."

"Ya see," Vino said.

Dino walked into the alley from the street, "what's up? "

"DINO HELP USSS! " Nebbia ran towards Dino and grabbed onto him.

"Umm.." Dino looked confused.

"Okay Fran, go buy some cinnamon!" Calda pointed towards the street.

"Roger~" Fran walked away.

"Cinnamon challenge eh?" Dino asked.

"Part of the silent library challenge...yeah..." Squalo mumbled.

Dino smiled, "can I join too then?"

"NO, DINO DON'T! SAVE YOURSELF AND DONT DO IT!" Kristina shouted.

Calda nodded his head and Dino, "yup, we should have enough cards."

"I'm back~ " Fran walked up with a small bag.

"Quick kid. Nice," Calda complemented Fran.

"'Cause I had to run really fast from the police."

"Goodbye captain ishishi," Bel smirked evilly.

"Grrr!" Squalo took the teaspoon and tried to swallow the cinnamon. 'COUGH COUGH CHOKE COUGH'.

"WATER!" Kristina exclaimed and passed him a water bottle.

Squalo took a long drink. "T-Thanks," his voice squeaked.

"OMG HE LOST HIS VOICE!" Nebbia exclaimed and smiled.

Everyone laughed, "LOOOOL!"

"Kristina.. Go," Squalo managed to choke out. Kristina took a slip of paper and unfolded it. Everyone stared at her and Kristina just stared at it.

"C'mon spill it," Jana said.

Kristina read out, "drink the Vongola Cocktail..."

"WOOHOO! K guys I've got the list of ingredients," Calda cheered.

Squalo coughed, "what's in it...?" He had another violent coughing fit.

Calda told them what's in it, "ok so... Coke, Fanta, Sprite, Vasuda Yoghurt (yoghurt drink), tomato sauce, hot sauce, mustard, orange juice and mix it all together."

"EH?! I'M GONNA BE SICK!"

"ALRIGHT FRAN GO GET THE INGREDIENTS!" Calda smiled evilly.

"Aye aye sir~"

"Vino your next, you should have stopped him better," Kristina pointed to him.

"WTF!"

"Back again," Fran walked up.

"I'll mix it." Calda finished mixing and passed the drink to Kristina.

"..." Kristina drank it and then gagged. "GOD THAT IS H-HORRIBLE!" She started a coughing fit.

Calda smiled evilly, "I like this game."

"NO!" Jana shouted. Vino took a slip of paper. Kristina continued coughing violently and started to vomit.

"Kristina you okay?" Dino asked worried.

"Don't worry she's not pregnant or anything," Squalo reassured everyone.

Kristina shouted, "WTF SQUALO?!"

"You better be glad Yamamoto's not here right now," Jana warned.

"So my challenge is to steal 20cm worth of Nebbia's hair," Vino said.

"WHAT!?" Nebbia exclaimed.

Calda ordered, "Fran go to the nearest stationery shop and buy a pair of scissors and a 30cm ruler."

"NO!" Nebbia grabbed ahold of Fran.

"I've got some right here ishishi." Bel held up a pair of scissors and ruler then, passed them to Vino.

"AAAAAH!" Nebbia ran away but was caught by Bel.

"Ishishi your not going anywhere."

"Do it Vino, doesn't need to be a lot," Calda said.

"NOOOOOO!" Nebbia tried to struggle out of Bel's hold.

Vino hesitated, "... Um..."

"DO IT!" Calda shouted.

"Nebbia, I'm sorry but this is for both of out own goods ."

"BUT THERE ARENT ANY CONSEQUENCES FOR NOT DOING IT!"

"Actually..." Vino hesitated.

Calda explained, "I told him if someone doesn't do their challenge, I submit a picture of them and make people think they are a famous celebrity known in Japan."

"You wouldn't..." Kristina mumbled.

"So Vino, you would be the real life Kanou from the anime Kaichou wa Maid-Sama. And did you know that Kanou has a few fangirls in this area live heard?"

"Shit..." Vino cut Nebbia's hair.

"NOOOOOO!"

Fran measured the hair. "10cm more." Vino cut. "5 more." Vino cut again. "There you go, 20cm."

Nebbia measured it. "WTH, THAT'S 35cm! YOU CAN'T EVEN USE A RULER PROPERLY FRAN! VINO, FRAN I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Do your challenge," Vino said.

"Since when was Calda an otaku..." Squalo asked. Nebbia took a slip of paper.

"Since Kristina and Jana..." Dino answered Squalo's question.

"Ooohhh seems legit T_T"

Nebbia read the slip, "kiss Bel... WTF!? WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF NO NO NO!" Bel stood there silently.

"WTF!?" Jana exclaimed.

Kristina shouted, "YOUR CRAZY CALDA CRAZY!"

"Do. It," Calda stated.

"But but b-" Nebbia was pushed into Bel by Calda and her lips accidently touched hi. "BLEH BLEH BLEH!" She ran to the nearest bathroom and washed her mouth out.

Bel walked away to a different bathroom for 5min and came back. "Your a sick boy. A sick boy. That was disgusting."

"Jana.. Jana do it," Nebbia pointed to her.

"Shit... I never wanted to do this again T_T" Jana took a slip.

"If it's something like the previous, your dead, Calda," Bel threatened.

"No no no it's not I swear," Calda put his arms up, scared.

"WHAT THE?! SEND XANXUS A BUNCH OF EMAILS OF CUTE LITTLE KITTENS AND ANIMALS?!" Jana exclaimed as she read her slip.

Vino asked, "what's that supposed to do?"

"X-x-x-x-x-xanxus would think that I'm mocking him..."

Calda added, "make sure you show them to Squalo first, 'cause in order for them to be cute enough he has to punch a whole in a wall to feel manly again," he smiled evilly.

"Why me...?" Squalo asked.

"So let's all go back to the hotel and borrow a laptop," Calda led the way.

Jana mumbled, "let's hope he'll be forgiving to me. Either that or I'll be there for a very long time cooking and cleaning."

"YAY! You get to stay with us!" Fran cheered. Jana stayed silent, knowing that, that wouldn't be a good thing.

The all arrived back at the hotel. "I'LL HELP PICK THE PHOTOS!" Nebbia announced, trying to cheer herself up.

**10 minutes later:**

Calda crossed his arms like he was superior. "Show them to Squalo now ."

"Why am I blindfolded?" Squalo asked.

"No reason," Kristina unfolded the blindfold.

Squalo looked at the first photo. "..." He stood up. Nebbia gaped her mouth with anticipation and shock. Squalo walked over to a wall AND PUNCHED A HOLE IN IT!

"K THAT PHOTO PASSES TO THE EMAIL!" Calda smiled. Jana clicked next. Squalo looked at it and then punched another hole (this time bigger). "Yep and last one," Calda's smile grew bigger. Jana showed the next.

Squalo face went red, "aw... it looks so cute." Everyone stared at him in shock. He then DESTROYED A WALL WITH ONE PUNCH! Fran gaped his mouth.

"Holy shiat!" Kristina stared.

Squalo stated, "I feel like a man again..."

"Yes! Send them to Xanxus now!" Calda pulled a large smile.

"O...ok..." Jana sent the email.

Fran stated upset, "I want to see bossu's reaction."

"Ok Dino it's your turn," Calda smiled evilly.

Dino took a slip. "... Steal and hide all off Vino's hoodies so he has to show his face clearly. You can't give them back until tomorrow..."

Vino complained worried, "n-no t-that's mean... they make me feel comfortable... I won't be able to speak properly."

"You better do it Dino," Calda warned.

"Ummm... sorry," Dino walked into Vino's room.

"NOOO!" Vino tried to run but Calda caught him and ripped off his hoodie so that there was only a shirt on him. "H-hey g-give it.. Back .." Vino stumbled with his words.

Dino apologized, "sorry.. I don't want to be chased by paparazzi..."

"G-G-G-GIVE THEM BACK!"

"RUN DINO RUN!" Calda shouted.

Dino ran but tripped. Vino ran after Dino and tried to take the hoodies back.

"...Should we do something?" Kristina asked.

"Lol, nope," Jana smirked.

"GO DINO GO GO GO!" Calda smiled.

Dino stole them back and ran into his room and locked the door. Vino ran to the door. "GIVE THEM BACK! "

"I'M SORRY VINO, BUT NOT UNTIL TOMORROW!"

"B-b-but I n-need them," Vino fell to the ground and sulked.

Kristina turned to Calda, "Calda, you've cut Nebbia's hair - too much actually."

"WWAAHHH!" Nebbia began crying in the corner.

"Made Fran run in the streets half naked, made Nebbia kiss Bel, me drink that.. thing, send emails to Xanxus that will get us killed, almost choke Squalo to death and steal Vino's hoodies. How much worse can you get?"

"... hmm BEL NEXT!" Calda smiled evilly.

"WUH?!" Kristina exclaimed. Bel took a slip. "DUDE YOU JUST IGNORE ME?!" Kristina asked.

Jana stated, "Everyone ignores you."

"Listen to Justin Beiber and 1D for 1 hour each..." Bel read out his slip.

"Your gonna die..." Jana commented.

Squalo asked, "won't we all?"

"Alrighty, I'll search on YouTube and I'll get some earphones," Calda smiled evilly.

"Your dead..." Bel growled.

"C'mon your the last one."

"Grrr..."

**5 minutes later:**

"Ok first song is...drum rolllll...LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG BY ONE DIRECTION! "

Bel listened, "UGH STOP THE MUSIC!" He banged his head on the table.

"Not even 5 min into the challenge," Squalo commented.

**3 minutes later:**

Calda told Bel, "I've created a playlist that will go for the rest of the hour, now listen to it. Your the last."

"Kill me..."

Jana exclaimed, "WAIT A SECOND! CALDA! U SAID HE WAS THE LAST ONE WHAT ABOUT YOU!?"

"I'm not doing it," Calda smirked evilly.

"WTF YES YOU ARE! YOU HAVE TO!" Kristina also exclaimed.

"No I don't."

Bel hit his head on the table again, "I WOULD RATHER LISTEN TO THE SPICE GIRLS THAN THIS!"

"BEL LIKES THE SPICE GIRLS?!" Squalo asked.

Jana laughed, "lol what?"

"I aint doing it," Calda stated again while smirking.

"DO IT!" Kristina pulled out a slip of paper and shoved it into Calda's face.

"... No.. Nononono not the last one..."

"What does it say?" Fran asked.

Calda read it out, "Bianchi's poison cooking and then immediately run 10 laps round the hotel without a break... too bad guys, we don't have a poison cooking so I guess we cant do it," he smirked.

" VOI hold on a second. I saw you put a plate in the fridge last night," Squalo pointed out.

"Um... Oh... Um… That... Um..."

"OH MY GOD YES FIVE MORE SONGS THEN I'M DONE... I'm going to die or cut you in your sleep Calda... "

"I'LL GO GET IT!" Kristina sprinted across the suite.

Calda shouted, "NO WAIT!"

Squalo tackled Calda, "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" He reached his arms out dramatically.

"OK I'M BACK!" Kristina came back with poison cake.

Squalo shouted, "OK NOW SHOVE IT IN HIS MOUTH"

"NOOOOO!" Calda exclaimed. Kristina kneeled down with the cake and cut up a slice. "NOOOOOO!"

"DO IT! "

Jana was getting impatient. She grabbed the whole cake and shoved it into Calda's open mouth while he was east expecting it. "There now get up and run those laps you hypocrite!" Calda refused to get up (or couldn't).

Kristina took the slice she cut and shoved it in his mouth. "GET UP ALREADY!"

Calda slowly drifted up like a ghost and began to walk out of the door and run slowly. "MOVE IT!" Squalo growled. Calda started sprinting. Kristina, Jana, Fran and Squalo followed.

Vino was still bashing on the door. "GIVE. THEM. BACKKKK!"

"GUYS TELL ME WEN HE'S GONE PLEASE!" Dino shouted through the door.

Bel pulled the headphones off, "I'M GOING TO KILL ALL THESE PEOPLE BECAUSE THERE SINGING SUCKS. THE PRINCE IS BETTER THAN THEM!"

**Meanwhile with Varia:**

Xanxus opened his email and stared blankly at it. Lussuria looked over Xanxus's shoulder. "Oh they look adorable. I wonder why they sent them to you.."

"TRASH! ARE THEY MOCKING ME?!"

Levi looked, "BOSSU I WILL KILL THEM ALL FOR YOU!"

"Your too loud," Marmon left the room.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL THEM! " Xanxus shouted.

Marmon shouted back into the room, "I'm sure it was one of Calda's stupid ideas."

Xanxus PULLED OUT HIS GUNS AND SHOT DOWN THE ENTIRE CASTLE TO FEEL MANLY AGAIN!

"AAAAHHHH!"

"BOSSUUUU!"

"THOSE FUCKING TRASH BETTER WATCH OOOOUUUTTT!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**YAY! We're finally getting back onto the track of things and we have some plans for the next couple chapters. It is Friday in the story so remember what they said about staying for a week... :) Well school's almost over :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please continue to read and review! Thank You!  
Reply about Rikuo Nova's Review: Ya some friends have said that before XP But, it is true I do act like that as I have OCD...**

-**HeartHayato**


	27. Day 7: Beauty Pageant

Nebbia slammed her fist on Jana's door that just got fixed early in the morning (4am to be precise) screaming, "JAANAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

There was silence.

Nebbia opened the door and then slammed it closed and she sprinted around the apartment, "JAANNNAAAAAAAA!" she checked every single room. Every. Single. Room.

Jana walked out of her bedroom in pyjamas, "wuh? Nebbia?"

"JANNAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAT!?"

"THERE'S A PAGEANT IN TOWN TODAY!"

"Sooo…."

"WEEELLL ISN'T THIS GREAT NEWS?!"

"Why would it be?" Jana yawned, "Nebbia, why did you come now it's only 4am, I was going to get up in an hour but I guess that's not happening now..."

"I WANT TO ENTER THE PAGEANT WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Yeah and?"

"CAN YOU COME WITH MEEEE?!"

"No," Jana replied bluntly.

"AAAWWWW...I'LL GO GET KRISTINA THEN!" and so Nebbia ran towards and jumped out the same window Yamamoto, Kristina and Squalo dived through two days before. Jana looked at the window blankly, eyelids drooping.

...

"KRISTINAAAAAAA!" Nebbia swung the door opened and charged into the apartment.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THEEREEEEE?!" Kristina screamed from her bedroom.

"IT'S NEBBIA!" Nebbia cheerfully replied.

"NEBBIA?!" she walked out of her bedroom, "why the hell r u here this early?" she pulled a poker face.

"THERE'S A PAGEANT IN TOWN AND I WANT YOU TO ENTER IT WITH ME!" Nebbia screamed.

"No," was her instant reply.

"B-BUT THAT'S WHAT JANA SAID!"

Kristina sighed, "Do you want me to make you tea or anything?"

"MAKE ME COFFEE PLEAAASSEEEE!"

"…..I'll go make some earl grey..." Kristina walked into her kitchen.

"BUT I SAID COFFEEEEEEE!" Nebbia sat down on a stool.

"Yes you just said earl grey, calm your farm I'm making earl grey..."

Nebbia puffed her cheeks out and then screamed again, "THE GAZETTE MESSED UP YOUR HEAD, YOU CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN COFFEE AND EARL GREY TEA!"

Kristina kept calm, "They don't have anything to do with it...by the way about the beauty pageant, go with Fran."

"BUT IT'S FOR GIRLS ONLYYYYY!"

"I'm sure he would love to do it."

"BUT IT'S ONLY FOR GIRRRLLSSSSS!"

"Make him cross dress I dunno," Kristina shrugged.

"He actually probably pass as one…"

"Just tell him, it will get him a girlfriend…here, your drink," Kristina passed the mug.

"I WANTED COFFEE!" Nebbia shouted as Kristina did this face: ( T_T")

"Well I need to get him soon..." Nebbia sighed.

"Why do you want to enter so badly anyway?"

"They're fun."

"So you wanna look like you're on Toddlers and Tiaras?"

"YEESSS!" Nebbia stood up, "I LOVE THAT SHOW SOOOOOO MUCH! HONEY BOO BOO CHILD IS JUST SO BEAUTIFUL AND," she babbled on and on. Kristina's stare screamed 'You are so stupid I can't even' and Nebbia didn't notice a bit, "SHES JUST SO INSPIRATIONAL A-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT."

Nebbia stood outside Jana's apartment and she SLAMMED THE DOOR OPEN SCREAMING, "JAANAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"NEBBIA WTF DO YOU WANT?!"

"Can you come back to the hotel with me to get Fran?"

Jana fell completely silent.

"We need to get dressed up," Nebbia said.

"What. The. Fuck are you planning to do with him?"

"He's gonna cross dress as a girl so we both enter the pageant."

Jana stared at her, "Why are you that desperate...? Though it would be funny to see him like that..."

"CAN YOU COME WITH ME PWEASE BACK TO THE HOTEL!"

"Fine…"

**At the hotel:**

Squalo shouted, "VOOOIIIII! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

"Catchin' up with some friends~" Nebbia replied extremely cheerfully.

Squalo looked at Jana, OK so what are you doing here?"

"She wants to enter a beauty pageant with Fran," Jana yawned.

Squalo thought about it for a moment, "...today's Saturday right?"

"YES AND TODAY IS THE LAST DAY FOR THE BEAUTY PAGEANT AND I WANT TO JOOOOIIIINNN!"

"Someone make her go to sleep. Why the hell are you so fucking hyper?"

"BECAUSE I'M EXCITED!"

Dino walked over to them, "Is Kristina here too?"

"No, why?" Jana asked.

"Because she's the best at making people go to sleep when she sings lullabies…."

Jana sighed, "Nebbia why didn't you get Kristina to come as well…."

"She kicked me out of her apartment... AND I JUST NEED U TO CONVINCE FRAN TO JOIN THE PAGEANT!"

Jana face palmed, "For once we need her and she's not here..."

Fran walked up to them, "You're loud. Anyway, morning everybody."

Nebbia immediately shouted, "FRAN! JANA WANTS YOU TO DO SOMETHING!"

"WTF NEBBIA?!"

Bel walked up to the others, "What does she want?"

Nebbia turned to Jana, "TELL HIM FOR ME! I REALLY WANNA DO THIS!"

Jana's eyes drifted towards her, "What do I get?"

"YOU DONT GET ANYTHING JUST TELL HIM!"

Jana glared at Nebbia and then sighed, "Fine god dammit," she turned to Fran, "Nebbia wants you to go to a beauty pageant with her."

Fran stared at her, "And whyyyyyyy would I do that?"

"You'll get a girlfriend," Jana said with a straight face.

"All right yep I'm going no doubt about it," Fran raised his head up and then looked around.

Jana looked back at Nebbia, "So when is it...?"

"YOU GET THERE AT 11AM!"

"And where is it?"

"I DUNNO BUT IT'S NEAR KRISTINA'S BOYFRIEND'S PLACE!"

"You're so descriptive…." Jana frowned.

"Whatever but FRAN WE NEED TO GET READY AND GET YOU SOME CLOTHES... AND GET ROUTINES," and so Nebbia left the room while dragging Fran, making Jana stand there bored with no particular facial expression.

"I'm so seeing this ishishi... I need to take pictures of his stupidity," Bel laughed.

Dino squinted, "How'd she find out?"

Jana still had no expression in her voice or face, "I have no idea."

"Did she wake up that early to get you?"

"Yep."

"Wooow…."

"I'm going back home now, goodbye. See you later," Jana turned to the door and walked out of the suite.

…

Kristina closed the sushi shop door behind her. "Yamamoto-san, hello~" she sleepily waved at him.

Tsuyoshi looked up from cutting sushi and smiled, "Heyy Kristina, you seem pretty down today."

Kristina sat on a stool at the counter and rested her cheek on her fist, "Hmm...Nebbia came bashing on my door at 4 in the morning telling me to go to a beauty pageant with her..."

Tsuyoshi raised an eyebrow, "Did you try making her tea...?"

"She wanted coffee..." Kristina sighed.

"Did you make her tea though?"

"My poor heavenly earl grey tea got completely rejected for bitter coffee…."

"Did you kick her out afterwards...?"

"Not 'cause of the tea...she loves Toddlers and Tiaras..."

Tsuyoshi squinted his eyes, "...kids these days..."

There was silence between them, "Is Yamamoto here?" Kristina asked.

"Let me get him for you," Tsuyoshi turned his head and shouted, "TAKESHI, KRISTINA'S HERE!"

"COMING!" Yamamoto walked in and smiled at Kristina, "Hey." Then his smiled went away at her expression as he became worried, "What's wrong?"

"Nebbia woke me up at 4 for a pageant that I refused to join with her," Kristina yawned.

"Oohhh…."

**Meanwhile with Nebbia and Fran:**

Nebbia nearly jumped to turn to Fran, "Alright Fran you ready?!"

"Yup," he nodded.

They heard the MC speak into the microphone on stage, "And 1st off we have the judges introduce themselves!"

"Hey hey, isn't that a boy?" one of the other contestants pointed at Fran.

Nebbia looked at her, "No. She's my…little sister."

"If you say so..."

The MC spoke, "Now that the judges have given out introduction, let's begin. In the younger children section we have first up number 22, Kaya." There was applause.

Nebbia whispered to Fran, "What was up with her outfit...?"

"I dunno~ but it looked very dumb."

The MC looked at his palm card, "Ok next is number 26, F…Fran?"

"Ah, that's me~" Fran walked out on to the stage.

**In the audience:  
**  
Jana listened to the MC announce the next contestant, "Oh my fucking god dude Calda Vino Vino Vino Calda Calda guys guys guys guuuysss," Jana shook Vino awake.

Vino opened his eyes, "Eh?"

"Fran's up get the camera ready."Vino yawned and took out his camera.

"Ishishi, he looks like an idiot." Bel began to take pictures.

Calda stood up from his spot and starting shouting, "LOL WOOOO GO GO GO FRAN YAAAA!" he started clapping.

"LOOL," Jana laughed, "Oh my god," she held on to her stomach and leaned forward on her seat in laughter.

Dino stared at Fran up on stage blankly, "Where the hell did he get that outfit?"

"Nebbia." Everyone fell silent and answered Dino's question.

Calda went straight back to being an idiot, "WOOHOO GO FRAN WOOOOOHOOOOO! YEAYEA SHAKE IT FRAN!"

Fran stared at Calda from the stage and shouted at him, "Shut up Calda~"

…

"Could we have a round of applause for all the younger contestants," the MC said as everyone applaused. "Now we have the teens section. First up is number 21."

Nebbia straightened up, "That's me."

"Good luck," Fran said as she walked past him.

Nebbia walked on to stage and Vino whispered to Jana, "There's Nebbia..."

"DAFAQ?!" Jana suddenly fell off her seat.

Calda stared at Nebbia with wide eyes (shocked, not mesmerised **{Just sayin'}**) and he sat down. There was an awkward silence in the room.

The judge turned his head, "Ok next."

"EH?!"

The MC nodded, "Can number 13 please come up."

Nebbia looked at him, "I GET NO APPLAUSE?!"

Squalo shouted all the way from the back door across the audience, "WELL OBVIOUSLY NOT!" Nebbia stared with disbelief and then finally walked off.

…

"We've reached the end of teens so a round of applause for their effort." There was applause. "Now it is time for the division crowning. Could the contestants from the younger children division please step on stage. Remember, if you are to receive a crown in the division crowning you may not move up at all. If you do not receive a crown then you have a chance at a larger title though you could receive nothing." The younger girls (and Fran) walked up on to the stage once again.

Calda stood up shouting, "WOOT WOOT GO FRAN KNOCK 'EM DEAD! QUALIFY FOR THE BIG ONE." He smiled teasingly as Fran stared/glared at him.

"Uhh Calda...everyone can see you," Jana looked up at him without turning her head.

Calda ignored her, "YEAH FRAN YOU CAN DO IT WOOP WOOP!"

Vino glared at Calda, "I never want to be seen with you in public ever again."

The MC continued, "And so the winner is~"

"26262626262626262626!" Calda whispered to himself.

"Number 22."

"EEEEHHHHHHHHH?"

"Calda that's a good thing that he wasn't called," Jana said.

"Ehh why?"

Vino looked at Calda indifferently, "Weren't you paying attention?"

Dino sighed, "He could get crowned for a larger title later after the division crowning. Maybe even ultimate supreme."

Bel laughed, "Ishishi this is too funny."

"Ok then." Calda turned back to the stage. "GOOD JOB FRAN YAA!"

Fran stared at Calda blankly, "Shut. Up."

"And the number of the teens section is~"

Nebbia listened from backstage, "Number 21 21 21 21..."

Jana, Vino, Calda, Bel, Squalo and Dino chanted to themselves, "Not 21 not 21 not 21..."

The MC looked at the result, "Number 32!"

Nebbia dropped her shoulders forward, "EH?!"

"YEEAAAHHH!" Calda jumped up with joy.

Vino was filled with happiness, "Yes!"

"YAAAAAY!" Jana cheered.

Squalo had a mini celebration by himself at the door, "WOOOOOOOOO~"

...

Nebbia sat down at the counter and slammed her palms on it, "100 fatty tunas please."

Kristina blinked at her, "100...? Nebbia are you trying to get fat or something?"

Tsuyoshi looked at Nebbia too, "That's a bit too much isn't it?"

Nebbia rested her cheek on her hand, "Who cares. Fran... a boy, FRAN GOT ULTIMATE GRAND SUPREME IN THE END AND I GOT NOTHING! NOT EVEN A CROWN FOR THE DIVISIONS!"

Kristina took a slight step back and held her hands in front of her, "Woah calm your farm."

Yamamoto walked over to Kristina about to pick up another plate to take over, "It can't be that bad..." Then everyone walked in with Fran and his giant crown with gems glistening under the light in the restaurant.

Kristina turned towards them at the door and burst out into laughter, "LOOOL! I'm happy I stayed here with Yamamoto all day though."

Yamamoto wrapped an arm around Kristina's neck as he touched her cheek with his and smiled, "Thanks for the help though Kristina."

Kristina smiled, "You're welcome."

"AND THEN YOU TWO GO ALL LOVEY DOVEY," Nebbia poked her tongue at them.

"You mad?" Kristina teased.

"WELL DUUUUUUUHH!"

They heard Tsuyoshi call them from the kitchen, "Oi Takeshi, Kristina! I need some help with the 100 fatty tunas Nebbia ordered!"

Yamamoto released his arm as he and Kristina replied, "Coming~"

Jana walked over to where Nebbia sat, "And why did you order 100 fatty tunas?"

"THAT KID," she pointed to Fran, "BEAT ME."

"Don't be a bad sport, Nebbia," Dino said.

"Ya," Fran agreed with a smug look on his face.  
Nebbia glared at Fran, "You look bad in that huge crown, you boy."

"You jelly?" Fran said, making Nebbia's glare add more annoyance to it.

Jana frowned at Nebbia, "You should be grateful that I came with you and convinced Fran to join after how early you woke me up."

"I've got great pictures ishishi," Bel laughed.

"Same," Vino nodded.

Calda burst into happiness, "FRAN DID GREAT."

Nebbia looked at them sadly, "AND YOU DON'T HAVE PICTURES OF ME!?"

Vino looked at her indifferently, "You're not worth having pics of."

Kristina poked her head out of the kitchen, "Hey Nebbia do you want all 100 fatty tunas at the same time or give them to you as you eat?"

"I WANT THE FATTY TUNAS NOW," Nebbia spun around to face the counter.

"Well here's the first 40," Kristina walked out with a wooden plate of fatty tunas and placed them in front of Nebbia.

"YISSSSS!" Nebbia began to chow down.

Yamamoto walked out of the kitchen with a plate of 5 fatty tunas and said, "By the way guys, you could add the photos you took today to your photo collection or something. Then when you guys get into relationships you can show them those photos."

"Ah that reminds me." Fran turned to Vino and Calda, "Vino, Calda, have you ever had girlfriends?

Jana face palmed, "NOT THIS AGAIN..."

"Had two, for a month each," Calda said.

"None," Vino added.

Squalo looked at them, "Why do you go along with it..."

"I'm still as shocked as I was when I heard that Calda was going out. Though it didn't surprise me both times when the girl broke up with him," Jana grinned evilly.

"Who told you they broke up with me?!" Calda looked at Jana with a shocked look on his  
face.

"Kristina did," Jana explained.

"How the hell did she know?!" Calda then looked at Kristina.

"Vino has Twitter," Kristina replied.

Calda looked at Vino, "YOU HAVE TWITTER?!"

"Yes. And I don't have Instragram unlike SOMEONEEEE," Vino slowly turned his head towards Calda and widened his eyes.

"I DONT HAVE INSTAGRAM!"

"Yeahh you do."

Yamamoto looked at him confusedly, "But on Instragram you only take pictures of food. What's so interesting about it?"

"YOU TAKE AWESOME VINTAGE PHOTOS!" Calda shouted.

Vino sighed and looked straight towards you, "There we have it folks Calda just indirectly admitted that he has Instagram. While Nebbia is stuffing her face with fatty tuna I will wait for the day that she actually gains weight."

"Take care everyone!" Kristina smiled and waved at your direction.

* * *

**Hey guys how's it goin'?! Been a couple of days eh? We used to post one chapter nearly every single day but nooooo not only do we have to correct grammatical, punctuation and spelling mistakes (since we do this from Facebook) and also add narration. It's quite time consuming…(´･_･`)**

**Speaking of grammatical and spelling mistakes I couldn't help but notice last chapter that on several occasions Jana said YOUR instead of YOU'RE. ****（；￣ェ￣****）**

**Sorry I'm a bit of a grammar nazi. Have a good day! ^o^/**

**-leextremekid (Wondering how the hell Jana knows so much about beauty pageants[And I just felt like breaking the 4th wall when we wrote this for some reason])  
**


	28. Day 8: Sunday, last day

**Sunday Morning**

Calda yawned and asked, "did you guys pack all your bags for tonight?"

"Yeah," Dino dragged his suitcase to the door.

"So what are we doing now?" Nebbia asked.

Fran stated with a straight face, "I'm hungry."

"We were all invited to Tsuna's place for breakfast," Dino said just remembering the invitation.

"Then let's go~" Vino started to walk out of the door.

…

Nebbia knocked on Tsuna's door. Nana opened it and smiled at the group. "Dino-kun! It's been a while hasn't it~"

"Haha yeah. We have lots of guests today."

"Well you're all welcome," Nana grinned, "come in." She gestured inside. Fran walked into another room and laid on the floor. After a few minutes there was some commotion in that room.

Kristina, who was already in the house, turned to Nana in the kitchen. "Would you like some help setting up?"

"Sure, thank you."

Kristina walked to the other room to get something and saw everyone staring at Fran on the ground posing. She joined them staring very confused.

"Hey hey hey who's a good artist here?" Fran asked on the ground.

"Uhhh Kristina," Jana pushed Kristina forward.

"Eh?!"

"Fran is asking for a request," Jana told her.

"Umm Okay?"

Yamamoto mumbled, "wait a sec..."

"Paint me," Fran started with a straight face.

"Huh?!" Kristina was becoming very confused.

Fran continued very seriously, "like one of your French girls."

"THE FUCK?!" Kristina exclaimed and stepped back. Yamamoto stared uncomfortably.

"OMFG THIS IS BETTER THAN FRAN ASKING KRISTINA TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND LOLOLOLOLOL!" Gokudera started rolling on the floor laughing.

"LOOOL FRAN! YOU'VE GOT THE POSE AND EVERYTHING!" Nebbia burst into laughter.

"Ishishishi~ he's getting stupider and stupider," Bel smiled evilly, looking suspicious.

Jana froze at her spot, "F-Fran do you realize what that scene was like in the movie? That's very inappropriate. I'd like to know where you saw it..." she frowned.

"I AM NOT PAINTING YOU!"

"Awwww why not?" Fran frowned as he rolled onto his stomach while resting his chin on the back of his hands.

"'CAUSE YOU WONT LIKE IT ANYWAY!"

"And umm its out of her comfort zone...and mine too..." Yamamoto stated, standing next to Kristina.

"Alright then," Fran pulled a small smirk that you could just see. "You either draw me or be my girlfriend."

"NO. NEITHER OF THEM!" Kristina shouted.

"Choose," Fran said. This whole time Gokudera was still rolling on the floor laughing like hell.

Kristina explained, "first thing is your too young so that I can be your girlfriend. I don't like you and I'm already taken. Second no way I'm painting you, like Yamamoto said, waaaaay out of our comfort zone."

"Why do you want to be painted so badly?" Vino asked stepping up to him.

"'CAUSE THIS IS THE LINE THAT WAS USED FOR SEDUCTION!" Fran exclaimed very seriously. Everyone fell silent and froze.

Jana was shocked at his answer. "Oh. My. God..."

"VOI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING!?" Squalo shouted at the innocent looking Fran.

"F-Fran what the hell..." Kristina felt very awkward.

"You did not just say that..." Yamamoto frowned moving closer to Kristina. Gokudera stopped laughing and stood up slowly back next to Jana.

"Ishishi~" Bel began laughing.

"Who's been teaching this kid this stuff..." Vino shook his head disapprovingly.

"Um," Calda froze realizing what Fran just said.

Nebbia exclaimed, "HUH!"

Dino shouted at him, "FRAN! "

"DINO WAS IT YOU?!" Squalo pointed to him accusingly.

"WHAT, NO!"

Squalo started accusing more people, "KRISTINA, JANA WAS IT YOU?!"

"NO!" Kristina responded.

Jana also answered, "HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER WHY WOULD I!?"

"GOKUDERA HAYATO!" Squalo accused.

"NO. I DIDN'T!"

He still continued accusing everyone for this, "CALDA!"

"I KNOW I'M A SICK MINDED IDIOT BUT I DON'T DO THIS!"

"YOUR STILL THE PRIME SUSPECT. SAWADA!"

"I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!" Tsuna raised his arms in innocence.

"NEBBIA, VINO !"

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT!?" Nebbia shouted back at Squalo.

"SAME! That would compare me to Calda," Vino said straight out.

"YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!"

"HUH!? No way!"

Squalo turned his head slowly and frowned, "Bel..."

"Ishishishi~"

Jana shouted at him, BEL WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SHOW, LET ALONE TEACH HIM ABOUT THAT SCENE IN THE MOVIE!? DO YOU HAVE NO DECENCY!? "

Kristina also shouted, "WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE?!"

"Entertainment," Bel replied flat out.

"Belphegor! You need to stop!" Tsuna said to him.

Nana walked into the room everyone was in, "everyone~ breakfast is ready! What are you all doing?" Everyone froze in their place and were absolutely silent.

Fran sat up normally with poker face. "Just chatting ma'am."

"Ah, ok," Nana smiled at him.

...

Everyone walked out of Tsuna's house. "See you guys later," Jana waved.

"Bye," Tsuna closed the door. Everyone started walking while they stared at each other silently.

"BEL YOU BASTARD! " Kristina broke the silence and shouted at him.

"Ishishishi!"

"TO TEACH A KID THAT!" Jana raised her arms shocked at what he did.

"Let's just drop the topic," Dino frowned.

"We're discussing later." Jana stared daggers at Bel.

"Ishishi."

"So today is your last day guys," Kristina frowned sadly.

Vino smiled, "hey come back to the hotel, we wanna talk about that."

"Okay? " Jana said curiously.

**At the hotel:**

"Wait here," Nebbia rushed into the suite.

"Um... Okay?" Kristina responded.

Jana asked, "what's this about...?"

Nebbia came back. "Heerreee!" She smiled hugely and showed a contract for an apartment.

"EH?! YOUR MOVING HERE?! " Jana exclaimed.

" WE BOUGHT A THREE BEDROOM APARTMENT SO WE CAN ALL STAY TOGETHER AND BE A GROUP AGAIN!" Nebbia cheered.

"Wait. Wait. Wait~ You two are living with Nebbia now?" Kristina looked at Calda and Vino questioningly.

"It's the cheapest way," Vino answered.

Calda shrugged, "we'll live with it."

Jana replied, "well I guess this is good news," she smiled. "But very shocking..."

"They came up with it on their own. It was actually already planned from last week. That's the main reason they came to visit ," Dino stated.

"You could've just gone looking for an apartment on the first day..." Jana said.

"BUT DO YOU REMEMBER HOW MUCH FUN WE HAD LOOKING AROUND WITH YOU GUYS?!"

"AND THE SILENT LIBRARY CHALLENGE IN THE HOTEL ROOM!" Calda added.

Vino frowned, "that wasn't fun..."

"So... You enrolled at Nami Middle?" Kristina asked.

"YEP!" Nebbia smiled.

"Did you at least get a longer skirt?" Nebbia's smile dropped and she fell completely silent. Kristina sighed and face palmed.

Jana asked, "so um... where's the apartment? "

"Like in between your and Kristina's place," Vino answered.

"Lucky spot~" Kristina commented.

Jana asked another question, "Have you got any furniture yet?"

"It came with basics like beds and tables and some of our belongings are being mailed down like computers, towels etcetera," Calda said.

Nebbia added, "but we don't have things like cookware a TC.. So we were wondering if you wanna go shopping with us sometime soon."

"Sure," Kristina responded to the offer and Jana nodded her head.

"Hey can we see it before we leave tonight?" Fran asked.

Vino, Calda and Nebbia replied in total unison, "no."

"Aw!"

"We'll take Fran back to the hotel..."

"Aw~ but Dino-san~"

"No excuses. C'mon hurry up." Dino, Fran, Squalo and Bel left.

"So um.. When do you want to go?" Kristina asked.

"Now!" Nebbia pulled a puppy dog face.

"K then...uh go get your wallets and stuff and we'll meet at Starbucks," Jana told them.

"K!" Calda smiled.

...

"Yo!" Calda waved.

Kristina grinned, "hey."

"Well I guess we should show you some furniture and home supplies shops," Jana suggested.

"Okay." They all started walking.

"So do you guys have an idea of what you want and are looking for? Do you have a budget as well? " Kristina asked.

"Nope," Calda closed his eyes and grinned.

"Not at all," Nebbia made the same face.

Vino froze, "wait what?"

Jana stared at them silently, not believing what she just heard. Kristina replied to them, "... I'm sorry but we don't want you wasting your money. Please go home and plan a budget and come back here tomorrow at 11am..."

"K, then can we do something 2day?" Nebbia asked.

"Well Jana and I were planning on going to a pet shop soon," Kristina smiled.

"I guess we can go now with you guys then tell everyone the news afterwards."

"Sure! YAY ANIMALS!" Nebbia cheered.

Vino agreed, "okay~"

"What are you looking for?" Calda asked.

"You'll see," Jana grinned.

...

**Arrive at pet shop: **

"That bunny is so cute! Kristina pointed to a brown bunny.

"AAAWWWWWWWWW!" Nebbia cooed.

Calda looked at another bunny. "Hey what about this one?" He pointed to it. Kristina stared at it silently. "Well?" he asked.

"It's so cute!" Kristina smiled widely as she picked up the bunny.

Jana turned around looking at all the cats. "THE CATS ARE ALL SO CUTE!"

"Haha stop!" A kitten was licking Vino.

Jana saw a black cat sitting in the corner, away from the others. She froze. "! AWWWWWW SHE'S SOOOO CUTE!"

"That cat looks so emo." Calda walked over to it. Vino frowned, knowing Calda was trying to piss him off. The cat ran away when Calda got close to it.

"Aawwww! Don't go away!" Jana ran over to the cat and she walked into her arms. "Yay! So cute! "

Kristina was already at the counter. "Him please."

"My decision was flawless," Calda smirked.

The shopkeeper handed over the rabbit. "Take good care of him okay?"

Kristina smiled brightly, "I will!"

"Anyways I'm taking this one," Jana walked to the counter.

"She's never liked people much but she seems attracted to you. Take good care of her." The shopkeeper passes back the kitten.

"Oky, thank you!" They all walked out of the shop. Jana was holding her cat and cheered, "YAY!"

"They're so cute," Nebbia smiled.

Calda asked, "what are you gonna name them?"

"Let's go meet everyone then we'll tell you," Kristina began to walk off.

...

Kristina walked into Takezushi. "Yamamoto-san~!"

"Hey, Kristina how's it going? Ah, who's the little guy?" Tsuyoshi smiled.

"He's my new pet bunny!" Kristina held him up.

"Naw he's a cute one. But keep him away from me. I might chop him up." Kristina mouth dropped open at the comment. "I'm just kidding I wouldn't do that," he smirked playfully.

"Is it ok if I call everyone here right now? "

Tsuyoshi grinned, "sure."

...

Everyone arrived. "THEY ARE ALL SO CUTE! I CANT GET OVER IT! HAHA!" Nebbia cooed over the two animals.

"So what are their names?" Calda asked again.

"Fly," Kristina smiled.

Jana also smiled, "Shadow."

"CUTE! I'm so happy we moved now I can see them all the time," Nebbia stated.

"Wait, you moved to Namimori? " Tsuna asked.

"YEP!"

Gokudera mumbled, "oh god..."

"Hey. Hey. Hey. What's with the response," Calda frowned.

Vino stated, "well, your just gonna have to get used to us."

"I never will."

"So um anyway.. This is Shadow." Jana held up Shadow.

"CUTE! Can we pet her?" Kyoko and Haru both asked.

"You can try..."

Haru reached out her arm but Shadow jumped out of Jana's arms and hid behind her legs. "HAHI!" Haru screamed and jumped back.

"She doesn't like people it seems..." Jana commented.

"Still cute," Nebbia said with a puppy face.

"And this is Fly." Kristina held up Fly.

Squalo stared, "... That's by far the cutest rabbit I've ever seen..."

"Squalo-san?" Tsuna turned his head.

"What who said that? I didn't say anything." Squalo looked away.

Gokudera asked, "why'd you name him Fly?"

"In the sense the Hibari-sama's box weapon Roll can't actually roll. And Fly is a rabbit, so he cant fly."

"That's the worst naming logic ever... worse than the baseball idiots..."

Yamamoto frowned, "hey!" Tsuyoshi also frowned in the background.

Tsuna asked, "do you know any favorite foods of theirs?"

"Let me see... oh yeah Shadow likes fish and likes to drink a lot of milk," Jana answered.

Calda stated as if he was surprised, "I swear that cat's emo."

"I swear your trying to annoy me," Vino frowned.

"Haha, no but seriously... it doesn't like people very much, it's quiet, black..."

Shadow suddenly stood up and walked over to Gokudera. He looked at her questioningly and the she made a huge, long scratch down his leg. "OW! OW! OW!"

"She's just like Uri," Yamamoto smiled.

"SHUT UP BASEBALL IDIOT!" Shadow scratched him again.

Jana ran over to her, "Shadow no!" Shadow sat down and just began licking her paw. "Sorry," Jana apologized.

Gokudera reassured her, "it's ok."

Calda smiled evilly/teasingly/playfully, "it is so emo."

"SHUT UP!" Vino shouted at him. Shadow got up again, walked over to Calda and scratched him. Then, she walked back and sat next to Jana's foot with a "meow." Vino began chuckling at Calda as he shut up.

"What about fly? " Tsuna asked.

"Well...I can say is that Fly's the cutest little guy ever," Kristina smiled. She placed him down on the table.

"Aww! Can I hold him please!" Haru smiled.

"Sure, he won't bite or anything, haha." Kristina picked up Fly and placed him in Haru's hands.

"He's so small and cute!"

"Hey Kristina, just remember that I picked him," Calda pointed out.

"You didn't pick him, you showed him to me."

"It's the same thing though!"

"Hey Kristina, can I hold him next?" Yamamoto smiled.

Kristina grinned back at him, "sure."

"Here you go Yamamoto-san," Haru handed over Fly.

"So popular," Squalo commented.

Jana grinned, "Fly's cute."

"And Shadow's emo," Calda smirked.

"That's getting annoying," Jana frowned at him.

Kyoko smiled brightly, "Fly's very friendly."

"Do fly and shadow like each other?" Yamamoto asked, curious.

Kristina replied, "not sure.."

"Let's see then ," said Tsuna.

"Hoping that shadow doesn't kill him." Yamamoto placed Fly on a table and Jana put Shadow on the same table in front of Fly. He blinked twice at Shadow.

"AWWWW!" Kyoko and Haru exclaimed. Shadow sat down silently and licked her paw.

Gokudera stated, "I think we found ourselves a second Uri..." Fly suddenly shuffled towards Shadow. She stared at Fly and poked him with a paw. Then, walked to the other side of the table.

"What did she just do?" Kyoko asked.

"Examining him incase he was a threat but I don't know why she walked away..." Jana responded. Fly blinked again and hopped to the other side of the table next to Shadow.

"Haha," Haru giggled. Shadow paused then bonked Fly's head with a paw. He flinched and squeaked a bit.

"CUUUUUUUUTEEEE!" Nebbia screeched. Shadow laid down and curled into a ball, ignoring Fly. He stared at her for a second, then also laid down.

Gokudera commented, "I think they accepted each other..."

"Fly didn't die," Kristina sighed with relief.

"This is good," Jana grinned.

Kyoko smiled, "now we just need to get Shadow to feel comfortable with people other than Jana. Then, I can pet her."

"Good luck with the emo," Calda told her.

Vino shouted very frustrated, "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!"

...

**Later that afternoon:**

"So we'll sort out our budget now..." Vino sat on the floor of their new apartment.

Calda also sat down but told him, "dude wait."

"I'm going to ignore you," Vino turned his head.

"DUDE!"

Nebbia sat down by them, "Calda, don't bother he's not gonna listen."

"BUT TODAY IS SUNDAY!"

"So?"

"We have school tomorrow. So we can't go furniture shopping."

"We can go after school y'know. So umm what do we need?" Vino asked.

"Umm Vino," Nebbia mumbled.

"What?"

"...What's a budget?" Vino and Calda both face palmed at her stupidity.

**At the airport:**

"Well then we'll be going now. Take care of Fly ok?" Dino walked over to the jet.

"He's not your pet, don't tell me what to do," Kristina frowned.

"I promise to catch Slenderman the next time I go after him ok?" Squalo said walking over with Dino.

Kristina smiled, "okay."

"See ya Bel, Fran," Jana waved.

"I'm gonna get a professional painter to paint me," Fran stated while Jana frowned at him.

"Ishishi. I'll see you later, take care of the emo cat."

"SHE'S NOT EMO!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Weeeeelllll we haven't updated in a while. DONT WORRY WE'RE WRITING! I just got a little distracted while i was finalising this the last couple of days... -_- Well 1 day left of school! xD We've got a lot more in store for u all ^_^ Well, did you like Shadow and Fly? Plus, I'm happy we kept Vino, Calda and Nebbia. They're fun to write 'bout.  
-HeartHayato**


	29. Chapter 29: Snickers

Kristina entered the classroom of Namimori Middle full of ruckus when suddenly she heard a male student shout, "HEY JANA-SAN CAN I HAVE A SNICKERS?" She heard everyone else in the class as well, "ME TOO! PLEEAASSEEE!"

She stared at them crowding Jana's desk. Kristina retraced her steps and walked backwards back into the hallway, approaching Yamamoto looking out the window in the corridor "Hey Yamamoto?"

"Morning, Kristina," he turned to her and smiled until he saw her expression, "...What's up?" he asked innocently.

"Why's everyone asking Jana for Snickers all of a sudden?" Kristina cocked her head to one side.

"She brought in a whole lot today and is like really hyper. She keeps going on about them..." he turned to see Vino, Calda and Nebbia walking up to them.

Vino frowned, "Wait. Could it be that…"

"Oh no," Calda pulled a poker face. The five of them walked into the classroom.

Kristina sighed, "She's on a Snickers high and rage again."

"When was the last time this has happened?" Nebbia asked.

"Loooooong time…."

Gokudera walked up to them from his desk, "What exactly is gonna happen now?"

Before they knew it, Jana appeared right in front of them holding a packet of Snickers, "HEY GUYS YOU WANT SNICKERS?!"

"I'm perfectly fine Jana. And why are you so high today?" Kristina stared at her.

Jana began to scream, "'CAUSE SNICKERS ARE DELISSSHHHH!"

Gokudera blinked, "Um..."

"Well we're fine without them," Nebbia stated bluntly.

Jana began to babble aimlessly, "BUT SNICKERS SOLVE EVERYTHIIIING! LIKE THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AND-" Everyone stared at her with full on poker faces.

Gokudera looked at Vino and the others, "Is she always like this when she's on a Snickers high/rage?"

"Yep," Vino, Calda, Nebbia and Kristina nodded in unison.

Jana began jumping up and down, "COME ON HAVE A SNICKERS," she passed them a few each, "PEANUTS, CARAMEL, PUT THAT IN YOUR MOUTH AND ENJOY IT! IT'S JUST A LITTLE BIT OF... SNICKERS! A PILE OF NUTS, CHEWY CARAMEL AND A SLAB OF NOUGAT COVERED IN CHOCOLATE!" she cheerfully hopped away from them and hopped around the classroom.

Gokudera tried to calm down Jana. Then he looked at Kristina, "Why hasn't this happened before?"

Suddenly Kristina was holding a notebook open with one hand with a laboratory coat and smart looking glasses and a pen in the other hand as though she was writing down symptoms of a potentially mentally disabled child. "It happens very rarely, but it happens."

"I am 100% done with this already," Vino walked away with a straight face to his desk and began unpacking his books.

"VINOOOOOOOO! HAVE A SNICKEERRSSS!" Jana waved around a bar of Snickers while sprinting around his desk aimlessly and constantly hitting herself on desks.

Nebbia ran after her, "JANA STOOOOOOP!"

"WAAAIIITTT!" and then Calda did the same.

Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at the three of them with poker faces while Kristina just watched them with an annoyed look on her face. She shouted from the front of the classroom, "JANA IF YOU DONT SHUT UP I'M CALLING HIBARI-SAMA."

Jana ignored her completely, "HAHAHA SNICKERS ARE SUPERIOR TO EVERYTHING!" Jana skipped around being chased by Nebbia and Calda.

Yamamoto blinked, "She didn't hear you…."

"She's too high," Kristina turned to Gokudera, "Gokudera, you might be able to get to her..."

Gokudera nodded and was about to walk over when suddenly Nezu opened the door. "Ok sit down. It's time for class." Jana skipped to her seat happily and suddenly Nezu started shouting for no known reason.

Jana stood up from her seat with a jolt with a Snickers in her hand, "CALM DOWN! XO HAVE A SNICKERS!" she threw a Snickers into his hand.

Nezu caught it "Ummmm ok." And he ate it.

"IS IT GOOD IS IT GOOD IS IT GOOD ITS SOOOOO GOOD ISNT IT!? XO"

Nezu stared at the bar blankly, "Pretty good," he ate the whole thing and put the wrapper in his pocket.

"SEEEEEEEE~ OISHI DESUUUUUUUUUUU."

Kristina stood up and shouted, "SENSEI!" Nezu looked at her and then she continued, "I REMEMBER I HAVE A MEETING FOR THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE SO I HAVE TO GO FOR A SECOND," she dashed out of the classroom.

Jana called, "KRISTINA TAKE A SNICKERS WITH YOU!"

Kristina screamed from the hallway, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...

Hibari glared at Kristina from his seat in the reception room, "You're late."

Kristina panted, "There's a perfect explanation."

"What is it?"

"Jana happens to be on her rare snickers high/rage."

Kusakabe pulled a poker face, "What is that?"

"You'll probably see for yourself later but basically she will go on and on about snickers for a day, sometimes more, and like say everything about them etc." The look Hibari gave Kristina spoke volumes of 'And How Does This Concern Me'. "And she's disturbing the peace in Nami Middle."

"You deal with it 1st. If you can't stop her then I'll step in," Hibari said.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Take. The. Snickers."

...

Gokudera walked up to Jana who was sitting at her desk, "Hey Jana can you come out of the classroom for a sec I need to talk to you."

"K," Jana stood up and walked out of the classroom with Gokudera. Kristina casually walked into the classroom and quickly snatched up the packet of Snickers.

Jana suddenly turned around, "KRISTINA HOW DARE YOU!"

"OH SHIT BRICKS," Kristina darted across the classroom and jumped out the window. Jana followed her and then watched Kristina fall. When no one was looking, JANA SUDDENLY SUMMONED AN ILLUSION OF A BRICK WALL IN KRISTINA'S FACE.

As she fell, Kristina stretched one leg and then KICKED THROUGH THE WALL YELLING, "OOOOWWWWW!"

Jana watched from the classroom window and growled, "Grr…"

"HAHA YOU CAN'T HAVE THE SNICKERS BACK!"

"NO THEY'RE MINE!" Jana summoned an ultra long fishing rope . It suddenly hooked onto the packet of Snickers as she began reeling it up.

Kristina suddenly ripped the packet straight in half and she fell to the ground on her feet with a pound. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT THAT HURT." She quickly got up and ran away. Jana began SUMMONING ILLUSIONS OF BRICK WALLS EVERYWHERE BUT SHE WAS FOILED AGAIN! KRISITNA RAN PAST THEM ALL LIKE A NINJA, "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" And she ran out of the school gate.

"SHIT! Come on why on why can't I have my snickers DX" Jana ran out of the classroom.

"JANA HOLD UP!" Gokudera followed her.

"What?" Jana stopped and turned around.

"Why do you even like Snickers so much?"

"They solve everything and are delicious for example if you give people Snickers it actually does solve arguments. Now I'm sorry but I need to get them back DX" Jana kept running and soon she was out of the school gate.

Kristina RAN AND RAN AND RAN AND RAN AND RAN, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING THEM BAAAACK!" She opened a Snicker and gently passed to a homeless man on the street as she sprinted on the pavement.

"HEEEEEEEYYY! GIVE THEM BAAAAAACKK!" Jana screamed as she chased Kristina.

"JANA WAIT!" Gokudera called.

"KRISTINA OVER HERE!" Kristina heard Yamamoto shout and she reached her arm out. Yamamoto grabbed her hand and then dragged her into the dark alleyway. As they dashed through the alley Yamamoto opened a Snicker and tossed it firmly into a huge pile of dog poop.

Jana turned into the alley, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THE BEAUTIFUL, DELICIOUS, AMAZING, AWESOME, SUPERIOR SNICKERS!" Jana fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands sobbing.

"They were causing harm and they're just chocolate!" Kristina's voice echoed from the other side of the alley.

Gokudera walked up to Jana sulking, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! DX I WAS ONLY PLANNING TO DO GOOD ACTUALLY WITH THOSE! THEY CAN SOLVE ARGUMENTS AND MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY! WHY'D YOU DESTROY THEM!" Kristina ignored her and ran away with Yamamoto.  
Jana actually started crying, "They were so beautiful...beautiful delicious heart warming Snickers..."

I actually really don't care about snickers but I'm a nice guy so I'll do something, Gokudera thought. He kneeled down next to Jana and hugged Jana, "It's ok Jana, there are millions of Snickers in the world and still being made…."

"BUT THEY WERE TOSSED AWAY INTO A PILE OF DOG CRAP IN THE ALLEY BY A STUPID BASEBALL IDIOT! IT DIDN'T DESERVE IT!" Jana sobbed.

Gokudera fell silent, "hmmm well do you wanna do something to distract you from them?"

Jana stood up and suddenly stopped crying as though she was never crying in the first place, "I want to do something science related and pick some more Snickers up then~"

Gokudera sighed with relief and pulled a small smile, "Ok."

**Meanwhile:  
**  
Kristina and Yamamoto faced Hibari who was sitting at the desk in the reception room. They felt awfully uneasy. Hibari asked, "How'd it go?"

"I made her cry," Kristina said.

"We actually made her cry," Yamamoto added.

Hibari looked at them indifferently, "hmm...what about Gokudera Hayato?"

"I told him to take Jana outside the classroom while I stole the snickers and ran away and all that," Kristina explained.

Hibari frowned, "And did you not consider the possibility that he would buy some more for her?"

Yamamoto forgot to breathe, "Uh…"

Kristina kept calm, "we can't exactly stop her from buying anymore..."

"Is she going to keep screaming like you said?" Hibari asked. Kristina and Yamamoto fell completely silent and pulled complete poker faces until Hibari continued, "I knew it."

"So now what are you gonna do?" Kristina asked.

"Solve this Snicker high myself." Hibari stood up from his seat and walked past Kristina and Yamamoto towards the door.

Yamamoto turned around, "Be careful, the Snickers can actually make you want to be happy..."

Hibari waved his hand as though to brush something off, "I can deal with it."

...

Jana: skipped along with Gokudera walking next to her as they both ate Snickers in Namimori Shopping District. "So are you happy now?" Gokudera 'cautiously' asked her.

"YUP! AND I'M NOT GOING BAK TO SCHOOL TODAY, I'M GOING HOME!" Jana put on a cheeky smile.

"Huh, why?"

"'CAUSE KRISTINA AND YAMAMOTO WOULD COME AND STEAL THEM AGAIN, SO I'M GOING HOME X3"

"Umm ok then I'll just go back to school an-"

"NOOOOOOOO DON'T GO BACKKK! DX" Jana grabbed Gokudera's arm and attempted to pull him with her until suddenly a familiar skylark came along….

Hibari immediately frowned at them, "I heard that you were disturbing the peace in Namimori with those..." he glared at the packet of Snickers.

Jana started screaming, "HEY HIBARI YOU WANT SOME SNICKERS?! XD"

"No, I'll bite you to death for being loud."

"YOU BASTARD, LET US DO WHAT WE WANT," Gokudera growled.

"I don't care about the chocolate, I care that you're being noisy."

"CALM DOWN HIBARI HERE HAVE SOME SNICKERS!" Jana squealed.

"I don't want any," Hibari pulled his tonfas out from his jacket and prepared to bite them to death. Suddenly Jana quickly unwrapped and THREW A SNICKERS DIRECTLY INTO HIBARI'S MOUTH.

Hibari chewed….

"Soooo? XD" Jana waited anxiously.

"It's not that bad."

Jana was overwhelmed with victory, "XXXXDDDDD I TOLD YOU ALL! IT GETS EVERYONE!"

Gokudera stared with disbelief with his jaw dropped.

"But I already said that the Snickers don't matter, it's the fact that you're being noisy." Hibari darted towards Jana and Gokudera.

"JANA GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Gokudera pushed Jana away from him and she fell to the ground with a scream. As soon as Gokudera turned back he saw the flash of metal coming towards him. He quickly spun around and bent his knees. The tonfa pounded on his shoulder and Gokudera grunted.

"Are you ok?! DX" Jana looked at Gokudera worriedly.

"Ya I'm ok," Gokudera lied. Again, Hibari dashed forward towards him for the second hit.

"WAIT, HIBARI STOP!" Jana shouted. Hibari stopped and Jana asked, "If I shut up, will you leave us alone?" Hibari fell silent. "Yes or no?" Jana continued.

"...ONLY if you shut up."

Jana quickly got up, "We're saved!"

"You've disturbed Nami Middle enough, go home. And take Gokudera Hayato with you if that'll shut you up," Hibari ordered her. And so Hibari left as Jana and Gokudera went away as well.

**Meanwhile back at school:**

Yamamoto and Krisitna sat in the reception room waiting for Hibari. They turned towards the door as they heard the sound of it opened while Hibari walked in. "Well how did it go?" Kristina asked.

"I hit Gokudera Hayato and then she shut up."

"Do you..know if..she's gonna be quiet tomorrow?"

"Hopefully. If not, I'll but you to death for not taking responsibility properly. I don't dirty my hands on herbivores."

Kristina and Yamamoto fell silent with poker faces, "Ok."

…

Yamamoto and Kristina walked back into the classroom only to be welcomed by Nezu's scolding, "WHY ARE YOU TWO SO LATE?!"

"I had a meeting," Krisitna said.

"I had to help my family restaurant in an emergency," Yamamoto lied with a poker face.

"BOTH OF YOU STAY AFTER SCHOOL."

"EEHHHH?!" Kristina's jaw dropped.

"DETENTION."

Kristina glared at Nezu with annoyance in her eyes while Yamamoto just slumped his shoulders a bit, "Aw…."

Kristina sighed, "Jana could've given him a snickers and then he would've calmed down..." and then she gritted her teeth and shouted to herself, "RIGHT WHEN WE NEED HER SHE'S NOT HERE..."

Nezu shouted at her, "WHAT ARE YOU RAMBLING ON ABOUT?!"

"SHUT UP OLD MAN," Kristina bolted across the classroom and jumps out the window. Yamamoto just watched her jump with a blank face and he casually backed away and walked out the classroom.

* * *

**JANA I WAS KIND OF EXPECTING AN EPIC BATTLE BETWEEN GOKUDERA AND HIBARI BUT NOOOOOO~ T_T And you also pretty much switched personalities with Nebbia. Just saying.**

**I feel sick….my head hurts and my stomach feels terrible….So anyway it's the summer holidays for us! :D**

**-leextremekid**


	30. Chapter 30: Bags in a tree

School is over and Tsuna is walking home through the park. He was bored, so he began throwing his bag in the air and catching it. When he passed an extremely tall tree, the bag became stuck on a high branch of it. Tsuna frowned and jumped to try and reach it, but he couldn't. "Ugh." Suddenly, the wind blew and abnormally carried the bag up higher on the tree. "How did that happen?" Tsuna jumped again but couldn't reach.

Gokudera was walking home and saw Tsuna trying to reach a bag 3.5m up the tree. "...JUUDAIME!"

"Eh? Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna turned around.

"Juudaime, did you get your bag stuck up in the tree?"

Tsuna replied awkwardly with embarrassment, "uh yeah..."

"Let me help you get it out."

"Ah, thanks Gokudera-kun ."

Gokudera jumped and just touched the bottom of the bag, which pushed it up even higher. He frowned, "how the heck did that happen!?"

Yamamoto was walking home and saw Gokudera and Tsuna jumping to reach a bag now 4m up a tree. "Hey what are you doing?"

"What does it look like," Gokudera asked rhetorically.

"My bag is stuck in the tree. Could you help us?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto.

"Sure," he laughed. "But how did that happen?"

"I was throwing it... "

"Hmmmm…" Yamamoto looked at the bag. "Why don't we try making a human tower?"

Tsuna agreed, "sounds good. Yamamoto, can you lift me and Gokudera-kun up?"

"Yeah, I think I can do that."

"Then, I can stand on Gokudera-kun's shoulders and reach up for the bag."

"Just hoping we don't fall to the ground," Gokudera mumbled. Yamamoto lifted Gokudera up who lifted up Tsuna. He reached out his arm and just touched the bag.

"HEEEEYYY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei waved from the sidewalk.

"Huh!?" Yamamoto turned his head.

"HEY! AH!" Gokudera fell.

"HIIIIII!" Tsuna also fell to the ground. The bag somehow moved up the tree again.

"YOU STUPID BASEBALL IDIOT!" Gokudera shouted while standing up.

"Sorry Gokudera..."

Tsuna reassured Yamamoto while standing up, "it's alright, I barely touched the bag. I don't think I would've been able to grab it anyway without jumping..."

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU STUPID BASEBALL IDIOT!" Gokudera shouted again.

"What did I do?!"

"Even so... I noticed that the bag moved up quite a bit after Sawada fell. How did that happen to the extreme?" Ryohei asked as he walked up to them.

"It keeps moving up and up..." Gokudera commented.

Tsuna stated, "bag plus overly tall tree equals defied physics?"

"Since senpai is here now, if we did the human tower again Tsuna should be able to reach it," Yamamoto smiled.

Gokudera turned his head, "what do you think juudaime?"

"We could try it one more time..." Tsuna nodded slightly nervous of falling again.

"THEN LET'S DO IT EXTREMELY!" Ryohei lifted up Yamamoto who lifted up Gokudera who lifted up Tsuna. Tsuna reached up and had a better grip on the bag.

Kristina suddenly walked up and looked very confused, "what are you doing?"

"Oh, hello to the extreme!" Ryohei turned and smiled.

"WUH!" Yamamoto fell down.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Gokudera fell straight after Yamamoto.

"HIII NOOOT AGAAIIN!" Tsuna fell to the ground again as well. The bag also moved up again.

Gokudera exclaimed, "IT'S DEFYING THE LAWS OF PHYSICS! WHAT THE HECK!"

"How did we fall?" Yamamoto looked around before noticing Kristina.

Kristina asked, "why were you all on top of each other... "

"TRYING TO GET SAWADA'S BAG OUT OF THE TREE TO THE EXTREME!"

"I'm so sorry," Kristina apologized.

"YOU BETTER BE YOU BITCH!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hey!" Yamamoto frowned.

Kristina asked them, "how many time have you fallen?"

"Twice now thanks to you," Gokudera frowned.

Kristina clapped her hands together and bowed her head. "I'M SORRYYY!"

"Don't worry about it Kristina it's alright!" Tsuna said.

Gokudera asked, "anyway now what? "

"Due to it being my fault that you fell again... I'll help. How 'bout we try throwing things at it," Kristina suggested.

"Good idea!" Yamamoto threw a rock. Everyone began throwing stones, rocks and sticks.

"IT'S MOVING UP!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Gokudera shouted becoming very annoyed, "OH MY GOD!"

"KEEP THROWING TO THE EXTREME!"

Jana suddenly walked up. "Why are you all throwing things at a tree? Is there like a termite nest? "

"We're trying to get Tsuna's bag out of the tree..." Kristina gestured to the bag that's now 5m up more or less.

Jana looked up to the top of the tree as if she saw something that no one else could. "Well um... good luck with that," she quickly began to walk away nervously.

"EH?! Your not gonna help?" Kristina exclaimed.

"I've gotta go home to feed Shadow," Jana spoke very quickly trying to think of an excuse and get away.

Gokudera asked, "your gonna come back right?"

"Sorry, it's getting dark," Jana quickly and nervously walked away.

"WHAAAAAT!?" Kristina shouted, shocked.

Tsuna stated, "so we're just gonna have to get the bag out ourselves..."

"Hey, what if we threw heavier stuff at it like our bags?" Yamamoto suggested.

"We could try but-" Tsuna stopped when Yamamoto threw his bag up, which also became stuck in the tree. Gokudera face palmed. "Now we've gotta get two bags out..." Tsuna frowned.

Calda, Vino and Nebbia walked up. Calda asked, "watcha doin'."

"Getting Tsuna and now Yamamoto's bag out of the tree," Kristina answered.

"Goodbye," Vino waved and walked away not interested.

"Ahhh um, I don't want to get dirty," Nebbia ran away really fast, truly not wanting to get dirt on herself.

Calda smiled, "I'll help."

"Thanks Calda," Yamamoto smiled.

"Haha your welcome," Calda threw his back up at the tree suddenly to try and get the others out.

"WAIT A SEC-" Gokudera shouted but the bag became stuck as well. "You idiot..."

Tsuna frowned, "that's three now..."

"Hmmm..." Kristina continued to throw more rocks but the bags somehow moved up further.

Ryohei exclaimed, "WAIT A SEC! I'VE FIGURED OUT SOMETHING TO THE EXTREME! "

"What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"We keep attacking from the bottom which is pushing the bags up. So, if we attack from the top, they should go down."

"That could work.." Calda mumbled.

Yamamoto asked, "but how are we going to attack from the top?"

"WHO CAN CLIMB A TREE TO THE EXTREME!? "

Calda raised his hand, "I can!"

"Climbing trees are fun!" Kristina smiled.

"I'll go first then since I'm better at sport than you," Calda smirked evilly.

"Fine," Kristina frowned. Calda then climbed up to the first branch.

"HEY CAN YOU HOLD ON WELL TO THE EXTREME!?"

"Ya why?"

"WE'LL SHAKE THE TREE SO THAT THEY BECOME LOOSER FOR YOU!"

"How are you gonna shake this tr-" Calda was interrupted when the tree began to slightly move. "DAFUQ HOW!?"

Ryohei was shaking, "EXTREME!" The bags began to loosen and Calda started to climb closer to them.

"LOL NOPE!" Mukuro suddenly shouted from somewhere up.

"WHAT THE?!" Something hit Calda and he fell to the ground.

Gokudera shouted, "WAS THAT..."

"MUKURO!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

Mukuro showed himself from the top of the tree. "Kufufufu... I'm not letting you have the bag back until I retrieve a precious item."

"Precious...item...?" Tsuna asked.

"Kufufu... THE SCIENCE MAGAZINE WITH THE MAYAN CONSPIRACY OF THE 21ST OF DECEMBER 2012 ALSO KNOWN AS THE END OF THE WORLD !"

Tsuna shouted at him, "WHY WOULD WE HAVE THAT!?"

Yamamoto turned his head to Gokudera. "Do you have it?"

"NO! I've already got one..."

Kristina realized something and stated, "wait a second... Did Jana... She knew he was here... Is that why she left with all those lame excuses really quickly? "

"Kufufu... So she must have it." Mukuro jumped out of the tree and ran into the apartment area.

"EVERYONE GET HIM!" Tsuna commanded.

"YOU BASTAAAAAAARRDDD!" Gokudera shouted while everyone was running.

"Kufufu." Mukuro summoned illusions of gigantic traps.

"Oh god," Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"MUST DODGE ALL TRAPS TO THE EXTREME! " Yamamoto jumped over a giant bear trap. Tsuna stumbled over a trick rope. Ryohei punched through a wall. Kristina dodged holes appearing in the ground. Gokudera dodged explosions and Calda was running around like crazy.

"Kufufu.."

**Meanwhile:**

Jana locked her door and sighed. "That was a close call by the tree. He's gonna find me soon... " Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. Jana crawled and peeked out of the.

"JAANNAAAAAAAAA!" Calda shouted and there was another explosion.

"HEY CALDA YOU ALRIGHT!?" Kristina ran over to him.

"Ow. Ow. Ow..."

"KRISTINA, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Gokudera shouted.

"EH?!" Kristina stood up and jumped to the side and there was another huge explosion.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Calda rolled over and was knocked out cold from the explosion.

Jana ducked back down. "Why is Mukuro going to such extremes to get back at me..."

Mukuro ran, "JANA! GIVE ME THE MAGAZINE!" Jana laughed at him to herself.

"WHY DO YOU WANT IT!?" Gokudera asked.

"I MUST DISPROVE THE CONSPIRACY IN ORDER TO DESTROY THE MAFIA WORLD!"

"You actually believe it?" Yamamoto caught up with Mukuro.

"KUFUFU DON'T INTERFERE WITH ME YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!" Mukuro made illusions of baseballs flying towards him at 1000km/hr each.

Yamamoto dodged them but one hit his arm, "OW!"

Mukuro ran to the door. "JANA! HAND IT OVER!"

Jana laughed like it was a game, "lol nope."

Kristina caught up, "wait. Why'd you even take it Jana?"

"It's Mukuro. I knew he'd over react I just had to piss him off for something…. Plus this thing is making him act stupid. If you want it for science that's fine, not to be in idiot."

"GIVE IT!"

"NO! YOU DO NOT NEED THIS THING!"

"I NEED IT!"

"WAIT A SECOND! Gokudera got his phone out of his pocket and recorded Mukuro freaking the fuck out.

"GIVE IT TO ME ALREADY OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"MUKURO STAAAAAHP!" Kristina tackled Mukuro.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He threw Kristina off while Jana was giggling. "GIVE IT BACK OR I'LL CERTAINLY KILL YOU!"

"You won't kill me. AND THIS IS TOO FUNNY!"

"I NEED THAT!"

"Then come and take it," Jana teased.

Kristina shouted from the other side of the door, "GOD DAMMIT JANA! STOP LAUGHING OR I'M SWITCHING SIDES!" Gokudera was running on the street recording Mukuro.

"GOKUDERA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE EXTREME!"

"If I record Mukuro not being himself and send it to Chrome, she'll come and see if this is happening for herself."

Tsuna added, "and knowing Mukuro, he would never embarrass himself in front of Chrome!"

"Nice idea Gokudera!" Yamamoto complimented him.

Tsuna asked, "does anyone have Chrome's number?"

"I don't think she even has a phone," Yamamoto said.

"Juudaime, please fly over to Kokuyo Land and show this to her." Gokudera passed his phone.

"Got it."

**Meanwhile:**

"GIVE IT TO MEE! "

"Well come and get it if you want it so bad for a pointless reason," Jana told him. Mukuro tried to open the locked door. Jana thought, _"wait. Crap. I DONT WANT TO BREAK THAT DOOR AGAIN!" _She then jumped out the window.

Mukuro turned his head, "HEY!"

**Meanwhile:**

"CHROME!? Are you there? I have to show you something.. ."

"Bossu?" Chrome walked out of the room.

"Mukuro has been possessed by something, you need to see what's happened so far." Tsuna passed Gokudera's phone..

Chrome watched the video, "M... Mukuro-sama!? What's happening to Mukuro-sama!?"

"Chrome, Mukuro loves you more than anyone in the world. You're the only one who can drive out the spirit possessing him!" Tsuna was trying to make it cliché.

"... Okay... I'll come."

**Meanwhile:**

Mukuro chased Jana, "HURRY UP AND GIVE IT TO ME!"

"THEN STOP BEING SO SLOW! "

"GIVE IT TO ME, JANA!"

Tsuna appeared with Chrome. He passed Gokudera back his phone. "Here you go."

"You think it'll work?"

"Yep."

"Mukuro-sama!? MUKURO-SAMA, WHY ARE YOU CHASING JANA!? " Chrome exclaimed.

"Chrome!?" Mukuro immediately stopped.

"Mukuro-sama snap out of it! There's a demon possessing you and you have to get out!"

"What are you talking about?"

"GIVE BAK MUKURO-SAMA!"

Gokudera whispered, "juudaime, what did you tell her?"

"I told her that Mukuro was being possessed." Tsuna turned to Yamamoto and Ryohei, "play along with it, it'll stop Mukuro."

"Dear Chrome, I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about," Mukuro stated.

"HE'S POSSESSED BY A HAUNTED MAYAN SPIRIT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei suddenly exclaimed.

Mukuro turned around, "HUH?! "

Jana hid the magazine behind her back. "CHROME, THIS EVIL SPIRIT WANTS ME TO GIVE BACK ITS MANUSCRIPT OF DEATH SO THAT IT CAN END THE WORLD IN LIKE TWO WEEKS! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP IT!" She slowly began to back away from Mukuro.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? HEY GET BACK HERE! GIVE IT BACK!" Mukuro shouted.

"SEE!"

"GIVE BACK MUKURO-SAMA YOU EVIL MAYAN SPIRIT!"

Yamamoto told Chrome, "YOU CANT LET HIM DO ANY HARM!"

"CHROME, BRING BACK MUKURO! " Kristina remarked.

"EVIL SPIRIT, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Tsuna continued on the act. Mukuro froze in place very confused.

"JUUDAIME, IT WANTS TO PROVE THE IDIOCY OF THIS CURRENT GENERATION BY DISPROVING THE CONSPIRACY!"

"You're half right..."

Kristina shouted, "GOKUDERA! PERFORM THE EXORCISM!"

"HOLD MUKURO DOWN!" he commanded. Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kristina and Tsuna tackled Mukuro.

"NO STOP!" Mukuro fell over on the street.

"I've trained my whole life for this... " Gokudera mumbled. Jana started again to slowly back away more with the magazine.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Mukuro struggled.

Calda groaned and rolled over on the street, "wuh?"

"CALDA GET OVER HERE AND HELP HOLD MUKURO DOWN!" Kristina called out.

"Huh? Oh, OK!" Calda ran over and helped hold Mukuro down.

Gokudera turned to Chrome, "I'll need your help to bring Mukuro back."

"I don't know any exorcisms," Chrome dead-panned

"Fine one second..."

"HURRY UP GOKUDERA!"

"WAIT NO STAHP!" Mukuro struggled some more, not understanding what they were suddenly doing.

" RIN! TO! GO! MEI! HO! SA~" Gokudera chanted.

Chrome commanded, "BEGONE EVIL BEING!"

"STAAHHHPPPP!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kristina hit Mukuro's head.

Mukuro turned his head to Jana who was still holding the magazine silently. "I... Need... It!"

"Keep him down!" Calda ordered.

"Nope. Can't have it," Jana stated flat out and Gokudera continued to chant.

" Mukuro-sama come back," a tear dropped out of Chrome's eye. Kristina hit Mukuro's head again.

"...OH MY GOD! DON'T CRY MY SWEET CHROME! I AM HERE FOR YOU !"

"MUKURO-SAMA COME BAKK!" Chrome burst into tears.

Gokudera ordered and made random hand movements, "BEGONE FOWL BEING!" Tsuna, Yamamoto, Kristina, Calda and Ryohei got off Mukuro. He stood up.

"MUKURO-SAMAAAA! Chrome ran up and hugged him.

"It's okay Chrome. It's okay..." Mukuro rubbed her back slowly still not understanding why they did that.

"By the way, this magazine disproved the Mayan conspiracy 'cause there was a recent discovery that the Mayans only predicted things like 'today is a good day for a wedding' or 'today is a good day for business'. Not extreme things like the end of the world," Jana told him.

Mukuro froze, "NOOO!"

"MUKURO-SAMA!? Is the spirit still there," Chrome started to cry again.

"No. No. It's okay. I'm here for you. Let's go back."

Jana slowly pulled an evil smirk. "I get to keep it. I WIN THIS TIME MUKURO!"

"I'll get you next time," Mukuro frowned casually like he just lost a game.

"And so this concludes the rumor of the Mayan conspiracy," Vino clapped sarcastically.

"Dafuq? VINO?!" Jana turned.

Nebbia raised her hand, "AND ME TOOOO!"

"What's this all about?" Kristina asked.

"We were kinda chasing you guys around trying to give you your bags back," Vino explained.

Tsuna exclaimed, "bags? AH, I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THEM!"

"And we left our bags at the tree..." Yamamoto mumbled.

"All of you are so stupid," Jana frowned disbelievingly.

"Woops. Well thanks anyway, Vino, Nebbia," Calda smiled.

Reborn shouted from behind him, "OI! TSUNA!"

"Eh?" Tsuna got kicked in the head.

Reborn frowned, you're an idiot for getting that stuck in the tree."

"I'M SORRY!"

"By the way Jana, what do you mean you won this time?" Kristina asked.

Jana explained why she really took the magazine, "it's a game with Mukuro that we try to piss each other off and Mukuro failed at getting back so I win."

"Okay..."

"Haha thanks for getting my bag," Yamamoto smiled.

Nebbia frowned, "I'm dirty now."

"Not that bad, just a bit of dirt on your shoulder..."

"I'm dirty."

"Ok, umm thanks for getting our bags." Yamamoto awkwardly walked away.

"LET GO OF ME REBORN!" Tsuna shouted.

"Hurry the hell up! Nana's worried sick," Reborn said while dragging Tsuna away.

"OK! OK! I'LL GO HOME JUST LET ME GO!"

"SHUT UP DAME-TSUNA!" Reborn kicked him in the face and everybody froze.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Here you go! Does anyone even believe that the world is going to end because I don't.**

-HeartHayato


	31. Chapter 31: Mario Kart

Fran: [walks up to Squalo] Caaapptaaaaaiiiiinnnn

Squalo: What?

Fran: Can we have a Nintendo Wii? ._.

Squalo: Why, it's not like you're gonna play it

Fran: But I'm boorrrreeeeeeeeeeed

Squalo: Well then buy it yourself T_T Or just make an illusion

Fran: Wooh, good idea [walks away]

...

**{Quick note: not every single little action like picking up every single box is included – leextremekid}**

Xanxus: [walks in media room] [sees Fran and Lussuria playing Mario Kart] T_T

Lussuria: I just hit a banana! DX

Xanxus: What the fuck are you doing, trash?!

Fran: We're playing Mario Kart and I'm coming first ._. [collects item cube]

Lussuria: Would you like to- YOU THREW A BOMB AT ME NOOOO! [falls to ground from coming last]

Fran: Play?

Xanxus: Can you kill people?

Fran: Yes, in a way

Xanxus: Can you win and thrash someone

Fran: Yes ._.

Xanxus: MOVE OVER TRASH

Fran: Okae~ which track next~~~

Lussuria: Hmmm...let's try Bowser's Castle 3

Fran: Yaaaay

**[Level start]**

Xanxus: OUT OF THE WAY TRASH [falls in lava]

Fran: Baaiiii~ [speeds past Xanxus]

Lussuria: Sorry Bossuuu [speeds past Xanxus]

Xanxus: Fucking trash [starts driving properly] [gets item box]

Fran: [gets item box]

Xanxus: [star thingy] TAKE THIS TRASH [ZOOOOOM]

Lussuria: OH NO! NOT THE INVINCIBLE STAR [dramatic] [killed by Xanxus and is now coming 2nd last]

Fran: HUH! [killed and now coming last]

Xanxas: HAHA! [currently first place]

Squalo: [hears shouting from other room] [walks into media room] VVVOOOOIIII! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SHOUTING FOR!?

Xanxus: SHUT UP TRASH WE'RE PLAYING MARIO KART

Squalo: [poker face]

Lussuria: Wanna play, Squ-chan?

Squalo: ...ok

Xanxus: HAHAHA I BEAT ALL YOUR ASSES [crosses finish line in 1st place]

Fran: [throws red shell at Lussuria]

Lussuria: OW! XO [coming last]

Fran: Muahahahaha [finishes line in 2nd place]

Lussuria: No far Fran DX [finishes race]

Fran: So captain you're playing now?

Squalo: Yep [takes last remote]

Fran: Okae lets choose the next race aaaand it isssss~

Squalo: VOI RAINBOW ROAD! THEN I CAN PUSH YOU ALL OFF INTO SPACE!

Xanxus: I'D LIKE TO SEEE YOU FUCKING TRY!

Lussuria: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF THE YOUNGER PLEASE

Fran: T_T [starts race]

Squalo: VVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII [riding passed everyone]

Xanxus: OH NO YOU DON'T!

Everyone: [collects item cube]

Xanxus: TAKE THIS TRASH [throws blue shell]

Squalo: Shit….OW [gets hit]

Fran: Baaiii [drives past Squalo]

Squalo: VOOOIIII [green shell] [shell falls off road]

Lussuria: Hehe bye Squ-chan [drives past]

Squalo: VOOOIIIII! [speeding like hell] [AAAAAAAND falls off road]

Xanxus: [falls off]

Fran: Being able to drive will get me a girlfriend for sure [coming first]

Xanxus: SHUT THE FUCK UP! [coming 4th]

Squalo: VVOOIII GIVE ME BACK MY POSITION! [3rd]

Lussuria: I'M NOT COMING LAST FOR ONCE! [2nd] [bumps into Fran]

Fran: [almost falls off road]

Bel: [walks in] Ishishishi.. what's with all the noise? the prince is sharpening his knives [throws knife at Fran's head]

Fran: Ow ._. [drops controller]

Lussuria: Haha I'm first now [wins]

Squalo: VOOOIII THIS IS MY CHANCE [ZOOOOOOOOOOM]

Lussuria: [item box] What am I gonna get?

Xanxus: TAKE THIS TRASH [star]

Lussuria: AAAHHHH! [zoom zoom zoom zoom]

Squalo: VOOOIIIII [falls off]

Fran: WAIT WAIT WAIT

Lussuria: OMG I'M NEARLY AT THE FINISH LINE! XD

Fran: OH NO YOU DON'T [blue shell]

Lussuria: Eh? AHHHHH [gets hit]

Squalo: MUAHAHAHAHA [zooms past Lussuria and comes 1st]

Xanxus: Cya trash [zooms past Lussuria and comes 2nd]

Lussuria: Aww... [continues driving]

Fran: TROLOLOLOLOLOL [bumps into Lussuria and makes him fall off]

Lussuria: FRAN YOU MEANIE! XO

Fran: [comes 3rd]

Lussuria: [(sluggishly) drives past finish line]

Bel: [sits down and puts feet up into relaxed position] This looks like fun. I'll beat Fran, Captain and Boss [le smirk] Pass the controller [holds out hand]

Lussuria: [passes]

Fran: What track now?

Bel: Mushroom Gorge

Fran: [starts game]

Xanxus: [collects item box] MEGA MUSHROOM!

Fran: It suits you 'cause you're so big anyway

Xanxus: SHUT THE FUCK UP TRASH [runs over Fran]

Fran: Ooowwww

Bel: This ain't good [drives out of way]

Xanxus: [turns small again] [coming 2nd]

Squalo: YES HE'S SMALL AGAIN [1st and ahead by a lot]

Xanxus: I'M GONNA FUCKING BEAT YOU TRASH

Squalo: MUAHAHA [throws red shell behind and hits Xanxus]

Bel: [item block] Ishishi I've got the blooper

Fran, Squalo, Xanxus: INK!

Bel: Ishishi [coming first now]

**[Ink goes away]**

Squalo: VOI! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU PASS ME?!

Xanxus: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS

Fran: Bel-senpai is beating me [poker face]

Squalo: VOOOIIII I'M GONNA GET YOUUUUU

Xanxus: OUT OF THE WAY TRAAAAAAAAASH

Fran: [Hits Xanxus with red shell] Sorry Bossu I ain't coming last

Bel: Shishishi the prince is winning

Lussuria: Who's going to win this is so intense

Bel: Me of course T_T Shishishi

Squalo: NOT! [speeding, falls off mushroom] VVVOOOIII NOO

Xanxus: 2ND IS CRAP I MUST COME FIRST

Bel: Nope

Lussuria: Hold on a second-

Fran: [pauses game]

Squalo: VOI WHY'D YOU PAUSE IT

Fran: Bel-senpai, what character are you playing as? [extreme poker face]

Bel: Princess Peach 'cause she's a princess, shishishi

Squalo: Too bad she likes Mario

Bel: But his princess is in another castle [le smirk]

Squalo: EVERYBODY! BEL IS A FANBOY OF PRINCESS PEACH

Bel: NO I'M NOT [tackles Squalo]

Fran: [unpauses game] ._. [drive drive drive]

Squalo: VOI! DON'T UNPAUSE IT WHEN WE'RE NOT READY

Bel: Whatever I'm still coming first and we're on the last lap ishishi [goes back to seat on couch and keeps driving]

Xanxus: RRRAAAAH YOU CAN'T BEAT ME

Marmon: [walks in] Why are you making so much noise T_T

Lussuria: Come sit down next to me and watch them play Mario Kart XO

Levi: BOSSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Xanxus: SHUT THE FUCK UP LEVI I'M PLAYING MARIO KART

Levi: BOSSUU I SHALL PLAY TOO

Xanxus: SHUT UP AND SIT WITH LUSSURIA [falls off mushroom]

Fran: WEE WOO WEE WOO [drives (well, bouncing on giant mushrooms over a pit) past Xanxus]

Squalo: WEE WOO WEE WOO VOOOIII MOTHERFUCKERS [catches up to Fran]

Marmon: You're all so stupid T_T You're acting like babies

Fran: You'er a baby~

Marmon: I am much older and stronger than you for your information so don't waste my time with your smart remarks T_T

Fran: [poker face] [throws red shell at Squalo]

Squalo: FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKK

Bel: [passes finish line] I'm the winner! [ANOTHER smirk]

Squalo: Peach fanboy...

Lussuria: So Marmon, Levi and I take the spots of the 3 losers

Xanxus: Tch [gives remote to Marmon]

Bel: Since I won I get to choose the next track

Fran: [quickly steals 1st player remote and picks Shy Guy beach]

Levi: WTF FRAN

Fran: Peach Fanboys don't deserve to be given choices in Mario Kart

Bel: [throws knife at Fran's head] Shut up Froggy

Fran: Oh look it already started

Marmon: For every time someone hits me with a shell I get 500000 Euros

Levi: WTF!

Lussuria: I'm not gonna lose this time OX

Bel: Ishishi I've caught up

Marmom: [shoots shell at Bel]

Bel: Hey!

Fran: The Peach fanboy wants to win for his princess ._.

Bel: Marmon's playing as Daisy T_T

Marmon: As princesses would have a lot of money

Fran: Therefore you're marrying Levi-san 'cause he's Luigi~

Levi: DAFUQ

Lussuria: NOOO THE GRASS IS SLOWING ME DOWN

Marmon: [GETS HIT BY BLUE SHELL] OI WHO THREW THAT

Lussuria, Levi, Bel: [silent]

Bel: 2ND PLACE CAN'T PICK THOSE UP! I'M INNOCENT! Ishishi...

Squalo: VOI LEVI HAD IT!

Levi: IN MY DEFENCE, I THOUGHT BEL WAS IN 1ST PLACE \O_O/ But I'm not marrying you anyway

Marmon: I would like to see the money in my account by tomorrow please T_T

Levi: T_T Boss-

Xanxus: I'm not paying for you, trash

Lussuria: [zooms past Levi] better be paying attention Levi 'cause you're coming last

Levi: OI [item box]

Bel: [item box] Ishishishi [USES GIANT MUSHROOM]

Lussuria: Ara, I'll just stay behind you for now O_O [slows down behind Bel but still faster than Levi]

Bel: Ishishi you never said we had to pay if we hit you with anything other than a shell [shishishi] [runs over Marmon]

Marmon: Grrrr…

Bel: [crosses finish line]

Marmon: [crosses finish line]

Levi: [STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR ZOOOOM]

Lussuria: AAAAAAHHHHHH XO [crosses line and beat Levi anyway] or not X)

Squalo: OK NEXT ROUND IS THE LAST ONE GET THE FUCK OFF LEVI

Levi: But I only played once DX

Squalo: DOESN'T MATTER! IT IS MY TURN FOR THE LAST ROUND!

Bel: [quickly chooses Donket Kong Summit]

Fran: I'll cheer for you Captain ._. Beat the princesses and-

Lussuria: I'M BIRDO ;3

Fran: That...

Squalo: VVVVVVVOOOOOOOIIIII! BOWSER WILL CRUSH YOU ALL

Xanxus: I'M YOSHI GET ON MY LEVEL TRASH

Squalo: VOOOOOIIIII [speed speed speed coming 1st] [misses item box] Crap

Bel: (coming last) [item box and slidfnldifjnerflkdncfwelfm GREENSHELL!] Ishishi, saving this for later

Lussuria: (coming2nd) [item box asldifnmadiflunecfl BANANA] OURAN HIGH STYLE! [drops banana]

Fran: Go Captain~ Wooo~

Xanxus: (coming 3rd) TAKE THIS TRASH [throws green shell]

Lussuria: [dodges] close call

Squalo: NEVER! XO [DODGES] VOOOOIII

Xanxus: Grrrr

Bel: [sneaks directly behind Xanxus and THROWS GREEN SHELL WHICH HITS XANXUS]

Xanxus: FUCK! [falls off side]

Bel: Ishishi [catching up to 2nd by Lussuria]

Lussuria: AAAHHHHH! [drive drive drive]

Squalo: [item box sidfnualdifuandcfldnfl BANANA] VOOII [drops banana]

Lussuria: [slips] AHHHH

Squalo: [slips on Lussurias banana] VOOIII

Bel: Ishishishi [drives past]

Fran: Captain~ you suck T_T

Bel: Almost at the finish line. The prince shall make 3 wins in a row

Fran: I'm going for the Fanboy-of-Peach-Stupid-Fake-Prince-Bel-senpai ._.

Squalo: VVVVOOOII WHAT THE FUCK YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE SIDES

Lussuria: You should pay attention [passes Squalo]

Xanxus: YOU TRASH ARE MAKING ME COME LAST

squalo: OMG I'M NOT LAST [ZOOOOOOOOM]

Xanxus: TRASH! [blue shell]

Bel: Uh oh [GETS HIT]

Lussuria: OMG OMG OMG OMG I'M 1ST YAAAAAAY [passes Bel and passes finish line]

Squalo: VOOOOIII [throws green shell] [gets hit by own green shell lol]

Xanxus: HAHAHAHA TAKE THAT TRASH [passes Squalo]

Squalo: VOOOOOIIIIII! [coming last now]

Bel: Grrr [passes finish line]

Xanxus: [passes finish line]

Squalo: VOI WHY AM I LAST [passes finish line]

Lussuria: Who cares, I WON! YAY X3 WE SHOULD CELEBRATE

Fran: Both of the idiots I was rooting for lost ._.

Bel, Squalo: SHUT THE FUCK UP FRAN!

Marmon: I'm expecting that money by tomorrow Levi

Levi: Ggrrrr

Xanxus: Someone make me steak T_T

Lussuria: I'm not making steak 'cause I won X)

Fran: Okae~ I'll go get the chefs to make Kristina and Jana's quality steak~ [skips out of room]

Squalo: HAHA YOU LOST PEACH FANBOY

Bel: Ishishi, you lost harder than I did, Sharkboy fanboy

Squalo: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT PEACH FANBOY

Xanxus: SHUT THE FUCK TRASH [throws wii remotes at them]

Squalo, Bel: OW [knocked out]

* * *

**A bit of OOC Bel in this chapter….just a little though. Anyways~ Hey guys! Osashiburi desu :D Hahaha. We tried to sneak in a chapter in script form because….this chapter would be really boring and extremely slow to the extreme otherwise.**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS LEEXTREMEKID'S UTTER ANNOYING FREAK-OUTS. CONTINUE IF YOU REALLY DON'T CARE BUT MEH:**

**The new Psycho-Pass episode…oh my god.**

**The new Code:Breaker episode…oh my god.**

**AND DOUBLE DRAGON FINALLY CAME ON ITUNES TODAAAAAAYYYY! The thing is I wanted to scream when I saw it after like two weeks or something of waiting and also all these posts on Tumblr of people getting their CDs shipped over and it came with the song and ROCK THE LM.C by RUN LM.C and also a card and a poster and I was all like, "omfg it isn't on iTunes yet AIJI SAID IT WAS GOING TO BE ON ITUNES THE DAY IT ACTUALLY WAS RELEASED A.K.A 28****TH**** NOVEMBER BUT NOOOOOO TODAY IS THE 11****TH**** OF DECEMBER' and anyways yeah. That's ummm about it.**

**I also downloaded Maplestory again. The biggest problem: SOO MANY CLASSESSSSS. And you level up way too damn quickly to buy armour and weapons and not waste heaps of money T_T**

**-leextremekid**


	32. TYL SPECIAL PART 1: Billy Cart

**This is a TYL special:**

* * *

Lambo was sitting outside, "yare yare... III'mm boooorrreed!"

I-pin walked up, "do you want to build something? I've got some free time right now."

"Like what?"

"A Billy Cart?"

Lambo stood up excitedly as his eyes widened, "I'LL GO GET SOME STUFF!"

...

Lambo was standing at the counter of a wood shop with the stuff. "Here you go." He passes the money to the shop keeper.

"Have a nice day."

"You too," Lambo put the wood into a cow print cart and walked away from the warehouse.

...

"Did you get the wood?" I-pin asked.

"Yep, but I only had enough money for the seat and the body," Lambo replied.

"What about axles, wheels and pins to keep them in? "

"Ummm.."

I-pin face palmed. "I'll go get some."

**15 minutes later:**

Lambo smiled, "let's start."

"I'll measure the wood and you get ready to cut," I-pin picked up a ruler and pencil.

"O-Okay.." Lambo said nervously looking at the saw.

Tsuna suddenly walked up to the two with Kyoko, "what are you doing?"

"We're building," Lambo responded

Kyoko smiled, "that looks like fun!"

"What are you guys building?" Tsuna asked.

I-pin answered, "a Billy Cart!"

"Neat. Can we help too?"

"But Tsuna-san, don't you have paperwork to do?" I-pin asked.

Tsuna reassured her, "don't worry I finished it all yesterday after letting it pile up for a week."

"Procrastinator," Lambo stated.

Tsuna frowned, "hey, hey!"

"So can we help with anything?" Kyoko asked.

"Tsuna-san, could you help Lambo prepare for cutting? I think he's going to hurt himself," I-pin told him.

"HEY!" Lambo shouted.

"Okay."

Kyoko walked over to I-pin, "I'll help you with measuring."

"We just need to measure first how large our seat-" I-pin was cut off.

"EXTREME! " Ryohei walked up with Hana.

"GAH!" Lambo fell to the ground with what felt like a heart attack.

"Onii-chan that was very unnecessary," Kyoko pouted at her brother.

"Sorry Kyoko. Looks like your building something to the extreme."

Tsuna explained, "Lambo and I-pin decided to make a Billy Cart."

"I'LL HELP TO THE EXTREME!"

"Sit down on this piece of wood please," I-pin told him.

"And sit still and don't move and don't say anything," Lambo frowned.

"Got it to the extreme," Ryohei walked over and sat down.

"THIS IS VERY-" Ryohei was cut off by Lambo shooshing him. "Right, sorry."

"Hana do you want to help?" Kyoko asked.

"It's okay, I'll just sit and watch."

I-pin measured, "Tsuna-san, Lambo get ready to cut..."

"EXTREME!" Ryohei stood up.

"Wait a second I didn't draw the lines sit back down please." Ryohei sat down. I-pin traced her lines, "k you can stand up now."

Ryohei stood up, "LET'S SAW IT TO THE EXTREEEEME!"

Gokudera walked in, "TURF HEAD, WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD? Oh, hello Juudaime ."

"Hello. Is Jana there too?"

"Yep right here," Jana walked in next to Gokudera.

Kyoko asked, "do you want to help build a Billy Cart?"

"Yeah sure, I guess," Jana responded.

"I need someone over here and someone by Lambo and Tsuna-san," I-pin told them.

"I'll go help Juudaime," Gokudera walked over.

I-pin turned her head, "can you cut this now?"

"YOU MUST CUT IT LIKE A MAN TO THE EXTREME!"

"Quiet down," Hana told Ryohei. Lambo walked up with the saw.

"Don't kill yourself," Gokudera told him.

Lambo positioned the saw at the side closest to him and started sawing. Everyone watched disbelievingly at how he was doing it. Lambo was also taking a really long time. Kristina suddenly walked in, "I heard a lot of shouting before and now it's all quiet. Are you guys... Lambo, what are you doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Lambo, your cutting at the wrong side." Everyone finally face palmed at him.

"Sorry," he moved the saw to the other side and finished cutting.

Yamamoto also walked in, "what are you guys doing?"

"Building a Billy Cart," Tsuna told him.

Jana added, "and Lambo's failing at cutting a piece of wood."

"Can we help?" Kristina asked.

I-pin nodded her head, "sure."

"What can we do?" Yamamoto asked.

"Finished," Lambo smiled as he pulled back the saw.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Jana frowned.

"Uh oh," Gokudera said.

"YOUR JOB OF SAWING IS ATROCIOUS! I'M SORRY LAMBO BUT I JUST HAD TO SAY THIS!" Everyone began to look confused at Jana.

She finished, "it is nowhere near straight."

"Sorry Lambo, I'm gonna have to agree on her with this one," Yamamoto stated.

Jana pulled a huge frown, "I can still see the black marker...the whole thing...the edge of seat is completely diagonal and jagged..."

"Can we just flip it over?" Lambo asked.

"NO!"

"Then what do we do..."

"Perfect it of course~ pass the piece and sandpaper. I'll sand it down while you guys do the next thing." Jana started sanding away at the piece.

"Lambo can't cut anymore," I-pin stated.

"Sorry."

Gokudera frowned, "don't do this again." Jana was still sanding.

"Well let's cut up the next piece," I-pin said.

"Kufufufu …"

"Mukuro?" Kristina turned around.

"Kufufufu seems like your building a Billy Cart."

"Oh look it's the pineapple," Gokudera frowned.

"Shut up octopus head," Mukuro frowned.

"Shut up pineapple," Lambo frowned.

"Shut up stupid cow," Mukuro continued frowning.

"Shut up Mukuro," Kristina frowned.

"Shut up bitch."

"Oi!" Yamamoto frowned at the insult to Kristina.

Jana silenced him, "Mukuro be quiet."

"Only if you let me cut out the seat ."

"Sure," I-pin smiled. Mukuro walked up and got ready. Chrome also walked in and sat next to Hana.

"Don't stuff it like Lambo did to this," Jana was still sanding it down, "grrr…"

"I'm too perfect to mess up like the stupid cow, kufufu."

"I said shut up pineapple."

Mukuro slowly raised the saw to position. "Mukuro your not supposed to raise the saw," Kristina stated.

"Shut up bitch I do what I want." Mukuro began sawing extremely fast and well to the extreme but is circling the wood. Kyoko stared very impressed. "Kufufu, I'm much better then u at this, bitch."

Kristina frowned, "You shaped it into a pineapple."

"That's my sign to say that I carved this wonderful seat. You can thank me later."

"It is not wide enough to sit on though," Hana commented and Mukuro froze.

Gokudera stated, "stupid pineapple."

"Shut up octopus head ."

Jana looked up at the situation and explained what to do, "put it back in the wood you cut out and use wood glue to glue it back together. Then, put a long piece of wood underneath. Problem solved. Here's the piece Lambo stuffed back." She passed I-pin the fixed piece.

"Your fixing it," Gokudera turned to Mukuro.

"And I will do it better than all of you could ever do."

"You've already said that once and looked what happened," Hana commented.

Mukuro looked down, "the only problem is you wont see the pineapple anymore."

"You'll still be able to c the outline," Chrome told him.

"Then I must get to work! " Mukuro glued it back together. "There, done."

Tsuna stared at his work, "you put so much on that it's crawling on to the surface..."

"Such a sloppy job to the extreme," Ryohei said.

"Shut up turf head," Mukuro growled.

Jana frowned, "do not start this again."

"Since the glue that's on the surface is part of the outline. What if we just paint it black so that it looks like we drew it?" Chrome asked.

"Kufufufu my dear Chrome is a genius," Mukuro painted it black.

Yamamoto mumbled, "you traced it perfectly..."

"See, even the air headed and naive Yamamoto Takeshi sees my high skill."

"No, I mean-" Yamamoto was cut off by Mukuro.

"Oh, stop flattering me."

"What I'm trying to say is that since you traced it perfectly, it's all jagged and not straight. Since your job of gluing was pretty bad ."

"Uh," Mukuro froze again.

Jana face palmed, "Mukuro... You fail. Go sit down."

"Can we just cover it up with illusions?" he asked.

I-pin explained, "no, we have to fix every mistake ourselves. Otherwise, we're cheating."

"I'll paint over it and make it better," Kristina told them.

"Let's start putting on the wheels and axle to the piece that will connect to the whole thing. Also, put in the bolt so it will turn," I-pin instructed.

"SAWADA AND I WILL DO IT TO THE EXTREME! " Ryohei shouted.

"So if we measure the length of this piece of wood and then position the bolt smack dab in the middle and draw a circle," Tsuna picked up a marker, "we can drill a hole through both the wood and also through the long piece that its being attached to when we add it on."

"So what do I do to the extreme?"

Tsuna drew a circle, "drill the hole in the circle." He got the drill and piece, "oh yeah and wear safety glasses or you'll get wood in your eyes." Tsuna then put on his safety glasses.

"DRILL TO THE EXTREEEEEEME!" Ryohei began drilling.

"First piece of wood that wasn't messed up," Kyoko smiled. Tsuna connected the wheels, axle and bolt together.

"Let's do the other part now," I-pin said.

Kristina smirked, "I feel like a kid again."

"Haha that's what I was thinking," Kyoko giggled.

"Everyone's still the same."

"So we'll drill the hole here," Gokudera drew a circle, "and then the bit that spins goes on top. Oh yeah, and we also need to have holes in the spinning bit so we can use a rope to change direction."

"Gotcha," Yamamoto drilled a large hole in the middle.

Kyoko smiled, "we've finished the foot rest now, so once everyone else is done we can join everything together and then decorate it if we want."

"Kyoko, were done over here," Gokudera said.

" We've finished as well," Tsuna raised his arm.

Kristina frowned, "and Mukuro didn't do anything but mess up the seat."

"I couldn't do anything else because you put up a barricade of rotten and old pieces of wood infested with termites. You bitch."

"Oi!" Yamamoto shouted. Tsuna drilled everything together.

"Mukuro, how are you not able to get out of that barricade?" Jana asked.

Mukuro's eyes widened, "I um... chose ... not to…"

"Okay I've finished, let's decorate it," Tsuna said.

"We should vote on what to put on," I-pin suggested.

Lambo stated, "cow print."

"EXTREME!" Ryohei burst out.

Hibari suddenly walked up, "what are you doing?"

"Ah, Kyoya!" I-pin exclaimed happily.

Tsuna asked shocked, "did she just call him 'Kyoya'?"

"WHAT!?" Kristina's jaw dropped.

"Dino and Squalo probably don't no but ahahahaha," Yamamoto laughed it off.

"I knew that time would come soon enough," Gokudera made an 'I-predicted-it' face.

I-pin explained, "we're making a Billy Cart and were almost done, Kyoya! And then later were gonna take it out and give it a ride."

"...I see."

"Would you like to join, Hibari-san?" Kyoko asked.

"I'll be fine. Sorry, I-pin," Hibari walked away.

"It's okay," I-pin grinned.

"When Squalo finds out, he's gonna rage," Kristina looked slightly worried for I-pin and Hibari that the same thing is going to happen to them as it did to her and Yamamoto.

"But hey, remember that one Vongola Appreciation party at Nami Middle years back. I-pin made Squalo approve of their future relationship and marriage," Jana smirked.

Yamamoto smiled, "I REMEMBER THAT!"

"Still..." Kristina still looked worried for them.

"Let's just decorate," Kyoko said.

"Like I said. I want a cow print."

"I WANT IT TO SAY EXTREME!"

Kyoko asked, "what else? We'll accept anything ."

"A PINEAPPLE!" Mukuro raised his hand.

"We already have a pineapple," Jana frowned, "right in the middle."

"Okay, then color it in." Chrome, colored in the pineapple yellow for Mukuro and drew lines. "See~ Chrome-chan is open up for suggestions UNLIKE SOMEONE!" Mukuro glared at Jana and she glared back.

"Let's put our signatures somewhere and then also a little picture," Gokudera wrote his signature and then drew dynamite.

"Good idea," Lambo signed and drew a cup of milk.

Chrome signed and drew a pineapple with an eye patch. "Your so creative," Mukuro smiled.

"Thank you," Chrome blushed. Mukuro got out of the barricade, signed and drew a pineapple with a trident.

"Hey you got out of the barricade," Kristina frowned.

"Due to the fact it was so crappy."

"More like due to the fact I told you it's easy to get out of," Jana rolled her eyes.

Mukuro stuck his tongue out, "I knew all along."

"Not."

"Just let me help!"

"Don't destroy it anymore," Hana signed her signature.

Ryohei asked, "aren't you gonna draw anything on it Hana?"

"Oh yeah," she drew a flower.

"You could've drawn a nose," Mukuro smirked. (T/N: Hana can either mean flower or nose.)

Kristina signed with a musical note, Yamamoto with a baseball, Tsuna with a lion, Jana with a skull, Kyoko with a cake, Ryohei with extreme and I-pin with a gyoza bun. "All done."

Lambo smiled, "let's take it out to the riverbank now."

...

Lambo put on the helmet. "We're adults and playing like this," Hana commented, looking at everybody but Lambo and I-pin.

"But it's fun to the extreme!"

Tsuna smiled, "and we're still young."

"I'll push Lambo," Yamamoto gave a big push. Lambo was riding along and the car flipped and he fell off.

"Faaaaaaiiiil!" everyone laughed.

"C'mon Lambo let's try again," Tsuna helped Lambo stand up and then dragged the Billy Cart up hill.

"You ready Lambo?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yep!" Yamamoto pushed. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" He went down successfully.

"I see that you've got a Billy Cart too, byon."

"WHO'S THERE?!" Gokudera turned around.

"It's been a while eh damned Vongola," Ken smirked.

Kristina commented, "we haven't seen you guys for a while."

"We challenge you to a race," Chikusa said.

M.M. (a.k.a. Bitch ._. we're not sorry) announced, "TOMORROW AT 11AM WE MEET HERE AND FIND OUT WHO BUILT THE BEST BILLY CART!"

"DON'T TELL ME MUKURO MESSED UP ON PURPOSE..." Kristina shouted.

"'CAUSE MUKURO-SAN WOULD NEVER BETRAY US BYON!"

Yamamoto mumbled, "but we ended up fixing it up anyway..."

"Kufufufu," Mukuro teleported to the rest of Kokuyo gang with Chrome.

"WE ALSO CHALLENGED THE SHIMON AND THE ARCOBALENO AS WELL. SEE YA TOMORROW BYON!" Ken began to walk away.

"MUKURO YOU TRAITOR!"

Mukuro walked away with the rest of them, "kufufufufuFUFUFHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA!"

**Meanwhile with Varia...**

"My my Fran, your all quiet today. Did something happen?" Lussuria walked up and asked.

"eHarmony."

"Hm? Isn't eHarmony that dating website?"

"It's the 10th time a girl didn't want to meet me in real life."

"ARE YOU STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT SHIT HUH FRAN!?" Squalo shouted from across the room.

"Shut up stupid long haired captain and go listen to your Italian heavy metal."

"Ishishi," Bel walked in, "the froggy is talking nonsense again. Someone fill me in ."

"Shut up."

"Fran's having trouble getting a date. He's always wanted a girlfriend but nothings ever working out for him," Lussuria explained.

"VOOOIII EVEN IF THEY DID WANT TO MEET YOU! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA TELL THEM YOUR AN ASSASSIN IN THE MAFIA!?"

"I have my ways…"

"Ishishishi... you'll always fail."

"Shut up."

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL SHUT UP," Xanxus started throwing bottles everywhere in the room.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**So this was part one of our TYL special XD.**

**So if you didn't figure it out:**

**~Tsuna and Kyoko are married**  
**~Ryohei and Hana are married**  
**~Yamamoto and Kristina are married  
****~Gokudera and Jana are married  
****~Mukuro and Chrome are married  
****~I-pin is going out with Hibari  
****~Lambo is single  
~ Fran is still single and hasn't found his 'special someone'  
~Varia's single  
****~Oh and Vino, Calda and Nebbia are in Italy right now so that is why they were not in this chapter**

**-HeartHayato**


	33. TYL SPECIAL PART 2: Race

Gokudera and Jana sat next to each other on the grass hill by the river at 10 in the morning. "I wonder if anyone are bringing helmets..." Jana mumbled.

"The baseball idiot and the bitch would probably forget them," Gokudera snorted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH HUH OCTOPUS HEAD?!" Kristina yelled and chucked one of the helmets. It hit Gokudera's head with a loud bonk.

Jana turned around, "Where's Yamamoto?"

"Getting the billy cart with Tsuna."

Gokudera let out a 'tch', "And you're making Juudaime dirty his hands with it?"

Kristina frowned, "You're the one sitting around doing nothing and you're supposed to be his right hand man, Octopus Head. So what are you doing sitting around huh?"

"We were just waiting for you guys while taking in the view," Jana smiled evilly, leaving Kristina with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'M PUMPED TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei punched the air with his fist with excitement. Hana shooshed at him and he remained quiet.

"HURRY UP! HURRY UP!" Lambo ran across the path in front of I-Pin, Yamamoto and Tsuna.

"Lambo calm down…." I-Pin walked a few metres behind Lambo.

"Haha we're coming," Yamamoto laughed.

"We're pulling as fast as we can, Lambo," Tsuna called.

"Kufufufu…." There was a laugh a fair distance away from them.

Gokudera stood up, "MUKURO?!"

"I thought we were gonna be the earliest but it looks like the Vongola brats beat us to it," Ken folded his arms.

Hana frowned and shouted at Ken, "Who are you calling brats?!"

Chikusa sighed, "Ken's just mad 'cause he's not married...to Chrome."

"HEH?!" Ken's face flushed into a bright red.

"Kufufufu…." Mukuro laughed, "What was that Chikusa you mind repeating that again?" Mukuro opened his eyes and glared at Chikusa with a smile on his face.

"Ken's just mad 'cause he's not married."

Ken gritted his teeth angrily, "DAMN YOU KAKIPI YOU'RE NOT MARRIED EITHER." Ken tackled Chikusa to the ground, growling.

Yamamoto blinked, "They don't make a very good team don't they…."

M.M screamed back at Yamamoto with disbelief, "WE MAKE A PERFECTLY GOOD TEAM!"

Kristina joined in, "Not."

M.M turned to Kristina, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"Oh, I just insulted you," Kristina stated with a completely monotone voice and straight face Fran style. M.M growled at her.

Suddenly Marmon appeared out of the mist at the bottom of the hill, "I can't believe I was called here when I could be making money still from Varia."

Reborn walked up to the Vongola group, "We should just have some fun with them. Now that we don't die and we're adults again." He smirked and then punched Tsuna in the face.

"OW." Tsuna fell on the grass and then realised something, "W-w-wait a second...Reborn."

"Out with it."

"Are you on the Arcobaleno team or Vongola team?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm on the Arcobaleno's team."

"EH!?" Tsuna straightened up with complete shock.

Ryohei's eyes widened with excitement, "THIS IS GOING TO BE AN EXTREME CHALLEEEENGE!"

"Oowww sasagawa that hurts!" I-Pin cupped her eyes with her hands.

Lambo did the same, "You're so loud..."

Kristina shouted, "TO THE EXTREME!"

"Enough with all the chit chat, kora!" Colonello smirked and tossed a wattle bottle in his hands.

"Let's get this over with," Marmon said.

"We'll win," Lal folded her arms.

Ken shouted, "NO WE WILL!"

"Not," Jana said.

Verde's jacket flew with the wind, "Let's start."

"First to Namimori Shrine wins. No rules or regulations about fighting or help from outsiders," Reborn smirked.

"Sounds good to me," Gokudera nodded.

"Kufufu how about we have 5 minutes to devise a plan?" Mukuro asked. Reborn gave a nod of approval.

Ryohei punched the air again, "WE JUST GO STRAIGHT TO THE SHRINE TO THE EXTREEEEME!"

Hana raised a finger to her lips, "Hush Ryohei!"

"Sorry…."

Jana slowly rubbed her chin, "What if we all split into groups of 2 and go to certain checkpoints in town?"

"By the way, whoever is riding the cart and pushing it MUST have a helmet on or they're disqualified," Reborn announced.

"Aren't you glad I brought a helmet, Octopus Head," Kristina poked her tongue at him.

Gokudera gritted his teeth, "Shut up bitch."

Yamamoto counted all the participants, "There's 8 because Kurokawa isn't participating here, 5 in Kokuyo and 7 in Arcobaleno," Yamamoto looked at Reborn, "We've all got different amounts of people, how's this gonna work?"

"You just have to make do," Reborn explained, "Like I said. You never know who else not in the race might help out... now two more minutes!"

"Anyone else who might help us out..." Tsuna frowned.

**Meanwhile:  
**  
"Kufufu...Ken will ride and all of us will push him to make it go fast. I'll make illusionary helmets for us all," Mukuro ordered.

"That might not work, what if one of us falls?" Chikusa asked.

M.M glared at Chikusa (because he denied her 'Mukuro-chan's' plan, "Then what do you suppose!? I bet the other groups already have their plan and you're just refusing ours!"

"ONE MINUTE," Reborn announced again.

Tsuna shouted with disbelief, "THAT WAS ONLY 15 SECONDS!"

"Well us Arcobaleno are already done sooo…." Reborn held in his laughter, making Tsuna glare annoyingly at him in response.

M.M raised her hand and everyone in team Kokuyo looked at her, "So who's physically the weakest out of all of us?" She paused, "Ok Chrome." She pushed Chrome into the middle of the circle.

"I suppose Chrome's legs would hurt if she had to push the cart..." Chikusa said.

Mukuro glared at Chikusa, "What was that Chikusa you calling my Chrome weak?"

"That's what Kakipi said," Ken teased with a slight sing song voice.

"THEN YOU FIRE YOUR YOYOS INTO THE EITHER TEAMS' WHEELS SO THEY CANT KEEP GOING SO THEY HAVE TO STOP AND TAKE THEM ALL OUT ONE BY ONE RIIIIGHT?!" Mukuro snapped.

"EVERYBODY! THE PINEAPPLE HEAD SAID THAT CHIKUSA'S GONNA MESS UP YOUR WHEELS WITH HIS NEEDLES!" Kristina shouted to the world.

"Shut up bitch," Mukuro teleported right behind Kristina and then held his hands together above her head and NUTCRACK.

Kristina fell forward and stopped herself with a step, "Ow."

Mukuro teleported back to his team. "Kufufufu don't mess with me bitch."

"TIMES UP!"

Colonello rushed over to the billy cart, "LET'S START THIS RACE, KORA!"

Reborn raised his gun, "GO!"

BANG!

Yamamoto grabbed a helmet and hurried to the cart, "I'll start out by pushing Lambo with Tsuna! You guys go and spread out!" Everyone nodded and ran off in opposite directions.

Mukuro ran past Chikusa sitting on the cart and M.M pushing and shouted, "Push!" Chikusa pulled the yoyos out of his pocket and coated them in rain flames.

"You're not gonna hit the wheels!" Skull smirked as he kicked his leg to the side, getting hit by one of the needles.

Verde rubbed the bottom of his chin, "Want to collect some of those needles..."

* * *

Enma walked on the pathway at the side of the street with the groceries in his hand. He suddenly saw Skull and Verde zoom past him on a billy cart, "Oh hey!" he waved.

"Enma-kun! WATCH OUT!" Tsuna called.

"Huh!?" Enma caught sight of Lambo as he panicked and jumped to the side, "What are you doing?"

"BILLY CART RACING! NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" With that Tsuna, Yamamoto and Lambo left him alone.

"Billy cart racing...?" Enma remained dumbfounded, "WAIT A SECOND. IT WAS TODAY?!" He quickly sprinted across the street shouting, "ADDEEEEELLLL!"

* * *

Chikusa looked behind him to see the Vongola catching up. He frowned and quickly threw needles at them. Yamamoto stopped and pulled out his sword, slashing the needles away, "Oh no you don't!" he sheathed his sword and then ran after Tsuna and Lambo.

Lambo curled into a ball and held his hands on his head, "PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT THE NEEDLES DON'T HIT ME, THEY'RE POISONOUS RIGHT?!"

"We wont let anything like that happen don't worry!" Tsuna pulled a courageous smile.

**Meanwhile:  
**  
Enma slammed the door open and shouted, "ADEL!"

Adelheid closed the book that she was reading and looked at Enma, "Huh, what is it?"

"THE BILLY CART RACE IS TODAY, IT ALREADY STARTED!"

"HUH?! I THOUGHT IT WAS TOMORROW!"

Koyo rushed out of his room, "ADEL I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT!"

"SHUT UP KOYO AND LET'S GO!" Adel tossed the book to the side and grabbed the helmets next to her. "KAORU, RAUJI! GET THE BILLY CART AND WE'LL START FROM JUST OUTSIDE HERE!"

**Meanwhile:**

"TOO SLOW COLONELLO!" Lal turned around and frowned at Colonello.

"Be quiet Lal...Verde and Fong are just around the next corner. Good thing Verde was quick enough to get all the way over to where Fong is."

"Got it," Lal pulled the right side of the rope and steered the cart.

"Hop off!" Verde called and Lal hopped off the cart and did a somersault to the side while passing the helmet to Verde.

Fong put on Colonello's helmet and began pushing the cart, "Let's go!"

"We're coming first and Vongola's 2nd!" Colonello called.

**Meanwhile:**

Mukuro continued to run along M.M pushing the cart, "LOOK THERE'S THE SHIMON!" He pointed at Kaoru and Shitt P overtake them.

"SHOOT THEEEEEM!" M.M screamed, "WE'RE LAST NOW!" Chikusa shot the needles at them when suddenly Enma flexed his arm and rebounded the needles with his gravity.

"Good luck!" Enma sprinted off to his next checkpoint.

**Meanwhile:**

"Who's coming up next?" Tsuna asked Lambo.

"Next is Gokudera and Ryohei," he replied.

"I'm kinda worried about them..." Tsuna sighed.

"They've changed since we first met them," Yamamoto assured them.

"THERE'S GOKUDERA AND RYOHEI!" Lambo pointed to Gokudera and Ryohei.

Ryohei noticed them approaching them, "HURRY UP TO THE EXTREME!"

Yamamoto slipped off his helmet and quickly tossed it to Gokudera. Gokudera put on the helmet while speaking, "I saw Shitt P and Kaoru. Shimon have joined the race." He quickly sat on the billy cart.

"Well then, all the more we have to win," Tsuna took off Lambo's helmet as he got off and gave it to Ryohei.

Lambo laughed, "So we can shove it in their faces!"

Ryohei began pushing the cart, "Let's go to the extreme!"

**Meanwhile:**

Shitt P sat on the seat hugging her legs as Kaoru pushed the cart, "Aww I wonder where Gokudera-kun is..."

Kaoru sighed, "Do you _still_have a crush on him….?"

"Of course I do~ He's the warm UMA."

"A married warm UMA at that…."

Shitt P ignored him, "By the way, Julie and Koyo are at the park. The shortcut is TO THE LEFT!" she immediately steered sharply without warning.

"You better shut up if you see him..."

**Meanwhile:**

"WE'RE STILL FIRST!" Verde cheered.

"There they are!" Gokudera shouted as he activated his Vongola Gear and threw a stick of dynamite at them.

"Aiya…." Fong jumped and pushed the cart forward and fell off the road in the process.

"GET BACK UP! WE'RE 2ND NOW AND REBORN AND MARMON ARE AROUND THE CORNER!" Verde shouted.

Ryohei cheered as he ran, "WE'RE FIRST TO THE EXTREME!"

**Meanwhile:**

Kaoru squinted, "Look, there's Julie nd Koyo AND I SEE THE ARCOBALENO AND VONGOLA!"

Koyo stretched his arm out from the alley, "KAORU HURRY UP!"

"I'M COMING!" Kaoru replied, "SHITT P GET OFF THE BILLY CART!"Shitt P smoothly rolled off the billy cart and tossed the helmet to Koyo.

Julie quickly put on the helmet and sat on the cart, "Hurry up Yogi Bear fan boy."

"YOU'RE STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT?!" Koyo ran and pushed the cart.

"BECAUSE YOGI BEAR WASN'T A GOOD MOVIE!"

"YES. IT. WASSSSSS!" Koyo furiously pushed the cart as he furiously ran.

**Meanwhile:**

Chrome turned around worriedly, "Chikusa, you can sit down now. I'll push the cart."

"Fine," Chikusa stopped pushing and waited for Chrome to stand up before he sat down. Chrome began pushing the cart.

* * *

Mukuro held his hand over his eyes, observing his team, "Hmmm so far so good...DID CHIKUSA JUST MAKE CHROME PUSH THE CART?!"

"SHE OFFERED!" Chikusa shouted.

"It's ok I can push!" Chrome yelled over to Mukuro.

Mukuro immediately calmed down, "If you're ok with it, then so am I."

Ken sighed and shouted, "WE'RE COMING LAST! HURRY UP AND PUSH!"

**Meanwhile:**

Reborn impatiently waited for Marmon and Fong, "HURRY UP!"

Marmon tapped his foot on the path, "Get over here so it's over and done with already."

"Here you go," Fon passed the helmet to Marmon as he hopped on the cart.

* * *

Gokudera slowly looked behind him, "So who's at the next stop again….SHIMON JUST PASSED THE ARCOBALENO AND THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND US! HURRY UP TURF HEAD!"

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMEEEEEE EE" Ryohei yelled at the top of his lungs as Gokudera blocked his ears with his hands.

* * *

Julie gritted his teeth with annoyance, "KOYO HURRY UP YOU'RE THE BOXING FREAK AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE THATS FIT?!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HITS ON GIRLS ALL THE TIME ARENT _YOU_SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE THAT'S FIT?!"

* * *

Kristina caught sight of Gokudera and Ryohei and waved at them, "OCTOPUS HEAD!"

"SHUT UP BITCH" Gokudera swerved while ripping off his helmet and pegged it at Kristina's face.

"Ow." Kristina caught the helmet and put it on.

Jana put on her helmet and sat down, "Let's go."

Kristina began pushing the cart, "WOOHOO LET'S WIN THIS!"

**Meanwhile:**

Enma jumped up and down, "Koyo! Julie!"

"AAAND SWEERVE!" Julie suddenly pulled the rope and turned sharply around the corner.

"GAH!" Koyo lost balance and fell face first on the ground.

"Ok we're coming 2nd. Enma let's go," Adel quickly picked up the helmet and buckled it under her chin while Enma sat down. Before they knew it, Adel and Enma were already moving.

**Meanwhile:  
**  
Marmon frowned, "Reborn if you crash into anything that's 10000yen per bump."

Reborn chuckled, "You're still the same, Viper. And what are you gonna do with all that money?."

"It's Marmon and that's my business. Now hurry up so I can go back to making money with Varia."

"We're coming 3rd."

Marmon heard extra footsteps in front of him and frowned at Enma and Adel a fair distance ahead. He silently stretched his arm out and tentacles pummelled out of his hand, flying straight towards them. Catching them off guard, Enma looked behind him and screamed as Marmon and Reborn went straight past them.

Kristina looked behind her shoulder as she ran, "They're catching up!"

**Meanwhile:**

"Push!" Mukuro encouraged Ken as they passed Shimon. A grin went across his face, "Kufufu we are not the losers now are we."

"Almost at the shrine," Ken said happily.

* * *

Kristina leaped over the cart and tagged Lambo's shoulder, "LAMBO, I-PIN, HURRY UP AND RUN UP THE STAIRS."

"LET'S GO I-PIN!" Lambo tapped I-Pin and they began running up the shrine stairs at full speed.

At the bottom of the stairs, Marmon got off the cart, "We're almost there." He hovered and then began flying up the stairs.

Reborn ran below him, "Do whatever it takes to slow down Lambo and I-pin," he ordered.

"You don't need to tell me that," Marmon picked up speed and then went ahead of Reborn.

Ken stopped pushing the cart, "We're almost there, Mukuro-san!" he reached into his jacket pocket changed his teeth cartridge. His eyes turned red and his hair began white, "WOLF CHANNEL!" His hands and feet carried him up the stairs.

"Kufufu, Ken I'm not blind," Mukuro hopped off the seat and began rushing up the stairs.

* * *

Enma gasped with realisation of something, "WAIT A SECOND ADEL! RAUJI HASN'T HAD A TURN YET SO ISN'T HE THE ONE WHO'S GONNA RUN UP THE STAIRS TO THE SHRINE?!"

Adel grew furious with annoyance, "WHO THE HELL MADE HIM GO LAST HUH?!" She flipped her hand and summoned ice dolls at the bottom of the shrine stairs. All at once they lifted up Rauji and began carrying him up the stairs. Adel followed them.

* * *

"TAKE THIS!" ice missiles shot out of Marmon's palm and flew straight down towards I-Pin.

"AAAHHH I-PIN!" Lambo called.

I-Pin turned around, "Oh no!" Suddenly with loud cracks the ice missiles shattered.

Lambo's voice shook, "Who was that?"

The black suit jacket flew with the wind, "If you try and hurt I-Pin, I'll bite you to death."

"KYOYA!" I-Pin gasped with joy and relief.

Lambo grabbed I-Pin's arm, "I-Pin! Hurry and run!" The two of them began running again, "Just a little bit more!"

Marmon gritted his teeth, "Grrrrr."

Mukuro ran up the stairs and saw Hibari and Marmon glaring at each other. "Kufufufu..."

"OUT OF THE WAY BYOOOOOOOON!" Ken raced up the stairs near Hibari when suddenly Ken's chin was hit with a pound. Hibari hit an uppercut on his chin as Ken went flying back down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Now's my chance!" Marmon victoriously said to himself and continued flying up.

Hibari frowned, "Tch, Roll."

"Gyupi!" cloud flames surrounded Roll as he crashed straight into Marmon back.

"GAH!" Marmon fell on his back on the stairs and rolled down all the way down at rapid speed. "REBOOOORN THIS IS ALL UR FAULT!"

Reborn hopped over the rolling Marmon, "They see you rollin', they hatin'. He'll get back up."

"KUFUFUFU. I SHALL TAKE MY LEAVE THEN," Mukuro continued up the stairs.

"WE DID IT LAMBO!" I-Pin dragged Lambo across the finish line happily.

"YAYHAYYYYY!" Lambo tiredly collapsed face first.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Mukuro sluggishly trudged over (in depression) the finish line a car length behind Lambo.

"Tch," Reborn gritted his teeth and crossed the line.

Behind Reborn, the ice dolls CHUCKED RAUJI OVER THE FINISH LINE AND THEN SHATTERED INTO THE TINIEST PIECES as Adel followed behind him.

"Woohoo! 2nd place for Shimon!" Rauji cheered.

Adel fell on her knees, "Gonna kill that idiot who made Rauji run up the stairs..."

Flying over the finish line an angry Marmon went, "Reborn you bastard."

Crawling over the finish line a bloodied Ken came, "Dammit..."

"Ok then." Leon crawled on to Reborn's hand and morphed into a megaphone, "THE WINNER OF THE BILLY CART RACE IS THE VONGOLA 10TH GENERATION FAMILY!"

MM fell on her knees while the Vongola happily cheered (and giving each other bro hugs), "We lost…."

Kristina laughed, "And you deserved it..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she immediately stood up and clenched her fist.

Chrome stood in front of MM, "Ahh stop fighting…."

Yuni walked up to Arcobaleno and smiled, "You tried your hardest!"

"But we still lost," Skull sulked.

Kyoko ran up to the Vongola and hugged Tsuna, "You guys did it!"

Hana followed behind her, "Good job."

"Thank you Kyoya!" I-Pin hugged Hibari tightly, leaving Kristina watching with a poker face.

Marmon began walking away from them, "I'm leaving. By the way Kristina, I'm telling the annoying captain Squalo that your sister's going out with Hibari Kyoya.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! MARMON PLEASE NO!" Kristina ran and jumped in front of Marmon waving her hands in front of her.

"Then 100000yen it is."

Kristina immediately stopped, "Never mind do whatever you want."

"Well even if you did pay I would've told him anyway," Marmon walked away to sit on the steps of the shrine.

Yamamoto pulled a poker face, "Kinda worried about Hibari….."

"If that herbivore tries to give me an earful I'll bite him to death."

"I-pin already dared him 10 years ago to approve of your marriage so..."

Jana sighed, "Hmmm...I'm bored…." She took a deep breath and screamed, "EVERYBODY! CHROME IS PREGNANT!"

Chrome jumped, "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

Jana immediately fell silent. Then she broke out into extreme (and extreme means extreme to the extreme) shock, "WAIT WHAT?!" Everyone just stared at Jana and Chrome with EXTREME poker faces. "Dafuq!? How the hell...huh?"

Chrome looked around for someone to hide behind, "Ummmm…."

Ken announced it to the world, "SHE'S PREGNANT!"

"I knew this would happen soon enough," Reborn smirked.

"SURPRISE!" Mukuro jumped up with this face expression: \(O^O)/

Everyone fell silent until Reborn teased, "Well does anyone else have some secrets they want to share~"

Skull pointed straight at Lal and Colonello, "LAL AND COLONELLO ARE GETTING MARRIED AGAIN!" and he started drawing hearts around them with his hands.

"KOYO STILL LIKES YOGI BEAR!" Julie started shaking Koyo from behind by his shoulders.

"SHAT AAAAAAAAAAAPPP!"

Chikusa kept calm, "Ken likes Chrome."

Ken fell to the ground, "IT'S NOT A SECRET ANYMORE I'VE LIKED HER SINCE 10 YEARS AGO…."

Mukuro kneeled down and grabbed Ken by his shirt collar, "HUH?! YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN KEN HUH HUH?!"

"I-PIN WENT WEDDING DRESS SHOPPING YESTERDAY!" Lambo laughed and started shaking I-Pin by her shoulders.

I-Pin screamed, "TSUNA-SAN WANTS A DAUGHTER!"

"EEEHHHH?!" Tsuna backed away from her.

Gokudera snickered and then yelled, "YAMAMOTO STILL SUCKS AT MAKING SUSHI!"

"GOKUDERA STILL SUCKS AT PIANO!" Kristina immediately responded.

"SHUT UP BITCH!"

Jana watched them with a poker face, "Well I'm not bored anymore….MUKURO IS SECRETLY A BRONY! " Mukuro instantly released Ken and he slowly turned around. "Ya, I just said it."

"He's a brony…?" Tsuna blinked.

Kristina looked at Jana, "Does he know the opening?"

"Yep," Jana snickered, "I've heard him sing it. I even have a video." Mukuro pulled a poker face.

Kristina laughed, "SHOW ME SHOW ME!"

Mukuro's poker face grew even wider.

"I HAVE IT ON MY IPHONE 15!" Jana pulled out her phone from her pocket that's the size of the first mobile phone.

Kristina looked over Jana's shoulder, "I wanna see I wanna see!"

"Back off Kristina." Jana raised her arm and showed the screen to the world, "THIS IS THE TRUTH OF MUKURO!"

There was static. The screen showed Mukuro reading on a bench in the park and he began singing quietly to himself, "My little pony~ my little pony~"

Everyone snickered as they watched Mukuro singing and suddenly…..

MUKURO STOOD UP AND HELD ONE HAND AT HIS CHEST AND THE OTHER HAND HOLDING THE BOOK UP IN THE AIR WITH HIS EYES CLOSED. "I'VE ALWAYS WONDERED WAT FRIENDSHIP COULD BE!"

Mukuro ran forward and looked at the screen with shock, "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!? THAT IS NOT REAL! IT'S IN ILLUSION! I AM NOT A BRONY!"

"Nope." Marmon smirked behind him, "It's real."

Mukuro turned around to face Marmon, "Fuck you." Jana grinned evilly and Mukuro gave her a death glare.

Reborn continued after the video ended, "Anybody else got some secrets they wanna share?"

"SHITT P SITLL HAS A CRUSH ON GOKUDERA!" Kaoru pushed Shitt P forward.

Jana snapped, "WHAT!?"

Gokudera did the same, "WHAT?!"

Koyo burst out in laughter and rolled on the floor, "YES I KNOW SHE STILL DOES!"

"I'M MARRIED!" Gokudera raised his arms with disbelief.

Jana looked up and yelled, "KRISTINA STILL LISTENS TO JROCK!"

"SO?!"

Koyo sat up and crossed his legs, "JULIE DOESN'T LIKE ADEL ANYMORE, HE LIKES THAT NEBBIA GIRL!"

Julie's face flushed red, "YOU STILL LIKE YOGI BEAR!"

"IT'S A GOOD MOVVVIIIIEEEEEE!" Koyo growled.

"SOMEONE ACTUALLY LIKES NEBBIA OH MY GOOOD!" Kristina burst into laughter.

"Shut up herbivores," there were loud bangs as every single person fell to the ground with thumps. I-Pin looked at everyone bitten to death, blinking.

* * *

**AUSTRALIAN APOCALYPSE REPORT:**

**THE SKY HAS CRACKED OPEN, IT RAINS FIRE UPON US, THE TIDES ARE TRASHING, DEMONS ARE BASHING DOWN ON OUR DOORS, VOLCANOES ARE ERUPTING, RICK ASTLY IS MAKING A COMEBACK, THE DINGOES GOT THE BABY, THE VEGEMITE IS GONE AND THE EARTH RUMBLES BENEATH OUR FEET. THE FIGHT HAS BEGUN ALREADY MY LADS, SO TAKE UP ARMS.**

**THE WORLD WILL END ONE DAY. BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY**

**[INSERT GIF OF ARAGON AT THE BLACK GATE HERE]**

**Just kidding it hasn't ended…yet.**

**-leextremekid**


	34. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Lambo violently kicked Tsuna's door open and rushed into Tsuna's room and started jumping on his bed, "TSUNAAAAAA! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

I-pin joined him, "MARRY CHRISTMAS TSUNA-SAN!"

Tsuna barely woke up, calculated to still be 90% asleep, "Ngghh...huh?"

Nana raised a finger up to her lips, "Sshh! Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan he's still sleeping."

Reborn sat up on his hammock and rubbed his eye, "Yeah Lambo shut up."

Lambo felt enraged, "REBOORRRNN! I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUU!"

"Come at me bro." Lambo quickly and furiously took a grenade out of his pocket.

Tsuna's eyes quickly opened and he sat up, "LAMBO!" Tsuna grabbed the grenade and flung it out his window before it exploded next to the tree outside his window.

Lambo slowly turned his head…. "TSUNA IT'S CHRISTMAS!" he began screaming again.

Fuuta rushed over to Tsuna's bed, "LET'S OPEN PRESENTS!"

"PRESENTS PRESENTS!" I-Pin chorused.

Tsuna got out of bed, "Wait. Everyone else needs to arrive first so we can all do it together..."

"About that," Nana began, "we're all going to meet up later. We can spend Christmas morning just together as a family in the Sawada residence!"

"So...Gokudera-kun and the others aren't here yet?"

Reborn got dressed into his suit, "You better be glad Tsuna, you get a nice quiet morning compared to the time Fran and the others came over."

"True...so Mum, what's for breakfast?"

"A small omelette, we want to save room for dinner now don't we?" Nana clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Ya I guess..."

Suddenly Reborn jumped up and kicked Tsuna in the head with a spin, "Well let's go Dame-Tsuna, I'm hungry."

"OW ok ok!"

…

Nana put down everyone's plates in front of them, "Ok everyone it's time to eat."

"Thanks for the food!" everyone chorused and began eating breakfast.

Fuuta swallowed his food, "Mama's cooking is always the best!"

"Thank you Fuuta-kun, you're so nice," Nana smiled.

Lambo took a big gulp of food, "Oi Fuuta you stole my line!"

"Hehehe, sorry Lambo!" Fuuta cheekily said.

"Don't be mad just because Fuuta beat you to it, Lambo," Reborn mocked him.

"But mum's cooking is the best, why do we need to fight over who tells her that?" Tsuna took another bite out of his omelette.

"That's right!" I-Pin agreed, "No fighting at Christmas! Lambo!"

Lambo nodded and tried to say something (but his mouth was full so all that came out was), "Mmmhmmmm."

"Don't talk with your mouth full now," Nana pointed her index finger up and waved it slowly.

...

Reborn sneaked down the stairs and then strutted into the living room with a Santa costume on, "Ho ho ho!"

Tsuna looked at him, "WHAT THE HELL REBORN?!"

"REBORN!? You stole my idea DX" Lambo stood at the entrance to the living room with a (fail) Santa costume.

I-pin looked at Reborn, "Well what do we do now?"

"Well, we open the presents of course. So 1st of all, Tsuna you open your presents."

"I go 1st?" Tsuna pointed at himself.

"Well duh."

"Ok then. This red one's from reborn...I wonder what it is…" Tsuna held up the present next to his ear and shook it.

"I'm sure Reborn-kun got you something nice, open it!"

Tsuna hesitated, "It's probably a bomb or something but here goes nothing..." Reborn smiled with anticipation as Tsuna ripped the wrapping paper and opened the box, "A.. camera?"

"To take photos of today with everyone," Reborn smiled.

Tsuna squinted his eyes with suspicion at the camera, "I have a bad feeling this will explode after a few photos..."

"Here open mine next," Nana picked up a green box and passed it to Tsuna.

"Ok, you can all open the ones I got you at the same time," Tsuna said and everyone began ripping open their presents.

Nana gently untied a mint green ribbon off a green box and gasped, "These earrings are so beautiful! Thank you Tsu-kun!" Nana gave Tsuna a hug.

Tsuna hugged Nana back, "Thanks Mum, for the new video game!"

"NO FAIR TSUNA LET ME JOIN IN THE HUG T-" Lambo yelled and jumped towards Tsuna and Nana, only to be kicked in the face by Reborn of course.

"No way Lambo let Tsuna and Mama have their own hug," Reborn turned to Tsuna, "Anyway Tsuna, thanks for the new pyjamas, I might not kick you today," he smiled evilly.

"R-right..."

Lambo looked at his present and started screaming, "A WHOLE BUCKET OF CANDY!"

I-Pin and Fuuta joined in the excitement, "SAME!" Then the three of them shouted a big thank you to Tsuna.

Reborn leaned over Lambo's lolly bucket and passed him a lolly, "Here Lambo eat this one," he smirked evilly.

Tsuna blinked, "W-wait that's a war head it's really-"

Lambo already put it in his mouth, "SOUR! AAHHHHH! THAT'S THE MOST SOUR THING I'VE EVER TASTED!" **{P.S. war heads are so sour that after like 5 minutes it actually hurts your mouth extremely no joke – heartHayato} **Everyone began laughing at Lambo rolling on the floor spitting everywhere.

"Everyone else open your presents from me!" Nana said cheerfully.

Reborn unfolded something, "Well what do you no, I got pyjamas from Mama too. They look better than Tsuna's though."

Tsuna glared at Reborn, "You're welcome…."

"So if one gets dirty you can wear the other!" Nana smiled.

"I GOT A NEW COW SUIT! THANK YOU MAMA!" Lambo screamed (again) and jumped up and hugged Nana.

"Merry Christmas Lambo-kun!" Nana said in response.

I-Pin opened her present and gasped as she held up a purple chinese dress, "It's pretty! Xie xie, Mama!" I-Pin joined in with Lambo and hugged Nana.

Fuuta opened his present, "Wow! A new ranking book?!"

"Because Fuuta-kun always carries that big book around that you write in all the time! I thought it was time you might've needed a new one."

"Well I'm happy that everyone likes their presents," Tsuna stopped, "Wait...where's Bianchi?"

"She left to quickly visit Gokudera. She should be back by herself soon. Now stop interrupting and let everyone open their gifts," Reborn said, making Tsuna glare at him.

Nana opened a small green envelope, "Two tickets for a cruise, thank you Reborn-kun!"

Tsuna looked at Nana, "Is Dad gonna go with you?"

"He's working though..." Nana sighed.

"I told him and he's coming tomorrow so that you two can leave," Reborn said.

"Oh thank you so much!"

I-Pin pulled a stuffed yellow bird out of a pink box, "A mini Hibird! Cute!" She hugged it tightly.

"Haha a new scarf!" Fuuta giggled and put it around his neck.

Lambo pulled something mysterious (or not) out of a box, "What's this?" Reborn smirked evilly.

Tsuna blinked, "Is that a...dummy?"

"Since Lambo is still a stupid baby cow I thought he needed one," Reborn said. Lambo ignored Reborn and examined it without a word. Then (surprisingly or not) he put it in his mouth and began sucking it.

"Uh Lambo you dont need that..." Tsuna reached over to take it out when suddenly….

"NOOOOOO DON'T TAKE IT AWAAAAAAAY!"

Tsuna immediately backed away, "Eh?"

Nana managed to let out a laugh, "Reborn-kun, Lambo is five years old, he's not a little baby."

"Actually Mama," Reborn contradicted, "he may be five but he's still unbelievably immature and childish."

Tsuna looked at Reborn funnily, "He doesn't need a dummy though..."

"But can't you see he's happy?" he evilly grinned and gestured to Lambo sucking on the dummy. Tsuna facepalmed.

Nana looked at Lambo worriedly, "That could ruin his teeth…"

"NOOO I WANT IT!" Lambo screamed.

Tsuna sighed, "Just let him have it for today…."

I-Pin, Fuuta and Lambo all picked up the same box and gave it to Nana, "Open our presents next!"

"We bought them together!" said Fuuta excitedly.

Nana opened the box, "A NEW APRON! Oh thank you." She hugged the three of them.

"Mama, we also need to get the presents out of the stockings," Reborn said after Nana let go.

"Ah! I nearly forgot about the stockings! Everyone let's so get our stockings and see what we got from Santa!" Nana held Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta's hands as the three of them cheered together.

**Meanwhile at Gokudera's place:**

"SIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Gokudera yelled while leaning against the door in a desperate attempt to keep Bianchi out.

"To wish you a merry Christmas!" Bianchi replied with a slightly hurt voice.

"BUT-"

"She's got the goggles on~" Jana said from the other side in a slight sing song voice.

"Jana?"

"Yep I'm here too."

Gokudera hesitantly opened the door, "Is anyone else coming over besides you two?"

Jana shook her head, "Kristina's over Yamamoto's place, Tsuna's at home with his mom, Vino, Nebbia and Calda are at their place etcetera."

Bianchi held up a wrapped present, "Merry Christmas!"

His eye twitched slightly, "M...Merry Christmas...wait, you actually got me presents?"

"Well duh! What, you never get presents for Christmas?" Jana asked.

"N...no..."

"But Hayato I always give you presents!" Bianchi protested.

"But it's always your cooking..."

"You don't like my cooking?"

"No...I don't..."

"So stingy Hayato...do u want me to get you your own pots and pans instead so you can cook hmm?"

"It's fine..." Gokudera sighed heavily.

"Well I got you something nice this year," Bianchi put off a confident smile.

"What did you get?"

Bianchi passed the gift, "Open it and you'll see."

Gokudera opened it, "A.. cook book?"

"I'll help teach you," Bianchi said.

"T-thanks….I guess..."

"Open mine too, Gokudera!" Jana handed him a small red envelope.

"Thanks Jana," he smiled and opened the envelope. "Tickets for the two of us to go to London? Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jana smiled back, "I was thinking of Scotland but then realised it the weather would be horrible at this time of year so... but good thing you liked it."

Bianchi grew impatient, "Should I cook something?"

The two of them looked at her, "No thank you."

Gokudera gave Jana a present, "Jana here's your present."

"Thank you! A photo album, you know I have too many photos." She gave Gokudera a big hug.

"You're welcome," he gave her a big hug back. **{Cuute – leextremekid}**

**Meanwhile at Yamamoto's place:**

Kristina joyfully closed the restaurant door behind her and waved, "Merry Christmas Yamamoto-san!"

Tsuyoshi looked up from cutting the sushi, "Hey~ Merry Christmas Kristina!"

Yamamoto walked into the restaurant, "Kristina! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Yamamoto!" she ran through the restaurant, jumped and gave him a hug. "Yamamoto, I got you a present!" she handed him a small green box.

"Woh! Thanks Kristina!" He gently opened the box and held a small white dove in his hand, "Hm? What's this?"

Kristina giggled, "It's a turtle dove, when you give it to someone it means that they'll always be in your heart forever," she smiled and blushed a little.

Tsuyoshi sulked from the counter, "And I don't get one?"

"Sorry Yamamoto-san, it's only for two people," she pulled a cheeky smile.

Tsuyoshi laughed, "I guess that makes sense. By the way Takeshi, are you gonna give her your present now?"

"Of course!" he handed her a small mint green box, "Merry Christmas again, Kristina!"

Kristina blinked and opened it, "It's such a pretty necklace!" she held up the golden chain with the rain drop shaped sapphire handing from it, "Thank you so much Yamamoto!" she jumped up and hugged him again.

"Can I join in the hug?" Tsuyoshi sulked again.

**Back at Tsuna's place:**

Fuuta looked at the small box of chocolate inside his stocking, "Yay chocolate!"

"We all got chocolate!" I-Pin cheered while Lambo began stuffing his face.

"Aahh Lambo, you don't wanna get sick!" Tsuna said.

Nana grew worried, "He's right…"

"Let the immature cow stuff his face. Then he'll get sick and not annoy us the rest of the day," Reborn smirked, making Tsuna look at him annoyingly.

Nana looked up at the clock, "It's lunchtime already…."

"So when were we going out to meet everyone again?" Tsuna asked.

"We were planning to go at around two but..." Nana looked through the fridge, "If I start cooking now it won't be until around that time that we can start eating..."

"Don't we have turkey or anything?"

Reborn looked at Tsuna, "Tsuna this is Japan."

"I know what country I live in," he looked back at Reborn, "Umm...do we have some sushi or anything?"

Nana checked inside the fridge again, "Hmm... we can have a hot pot if you want..."

**Meanwhile at Calda, Vino and Nebbia's place:**

Nebbia looked at the book as though she was about to chuck it at their faces, "You got me cooking lessons…."

"We all know how bad of a cook you are, Nebbia," Calda laughed.

Nebbia glared at him, "Thanks….."

"Calda, open what we got you~" Vino encouraged.

Calda ripped the wrapping paper and looked at the present, "A book about how to not be an idiot... you're all so nice," he said extremely sarcastically, making Nebbia laugh.

"Now Vino open your present!" she shoved a small bag into his hands. Vino looked at her suspiciously and opened it without a word.

Calda anxiously watched him open it, "You like it you like it you do don't you~"

"Why did you get me a hat?"

"It looks cool doesn't it?!" Nebbia tried her best to convince him.

"No it doesn-"

Calda interrupted him, "Now you can stop wearing hoodies, start wearing that hat and then you're not emo anymore!"

Vino fell silent, "I'm not a swaggot y'know."

"BUT IT LOOKS GOOD ON YOU! TRY IT ON!"

Vino said nothing and let out a small sigh. He pulled down the hood and slipped on the cap. Suddenly there was a flash (of Calda taking a picture [with an evil smirk on his face]) "WHAT THE HELL?!" Vino ripped off the hat, "That was your plan all along wasn't it…"

"Maybe," Nebbia giggled as Vino put the hood back up.

"AAAWWW PUT IT BACK ON! It looked good!" Nebbia tried crawling over to him when suddenly he was reply was:

"No."

Calda took the hat that sat in front of Vino, "I'm gonna make you wear it later."

**Meanwhile at Tsuna's:**

Tsuna looked at the clock, "It's already 1:30…"

"We get Mama's cooking again soon," Fuuta happily reminded everyone while kicking his legs under the table.

Nana put on mittens and picked the pot off the stove, "Ok everyone the hot pot is done!"

Lambo gasped and the dummy dropped out of his mouth. I-Pin stared at it with awe **{I didn't have any other words – leextremekid}**and happily cheered, "YUMMY!"

Fuuta's jaw dropped, "My ranking says that Mama's hot pot is number one in Namimori!"

"Mum's hot pot sure is tasty though," Tsuna sat down at the table.

Nana put the pot down on the other stove on the table and turned it on, "There's plenty of meat and veggies in there to warm you up. It's very cold today."  
Reborn looked towards the closed curtain, "Mama, today might be a white Christmas."

Nana took off her mittens and placed them on the kitchen counter, "We haven't even opened the curtains yet...maybe we should all go outside for a little bit and play after lunch ok?"

"YAY!" Lambo stuffed enough food in his mouth and hurried over to the door, "TSUNA! HURRY UP!"

"Lambo be patient…." Tsuna just picked up his chopsticks.

"Awww…." Lambo sulked and sat down and ate candy while waiting.

**Everyone finishes eating**:

Reborn put his chopsticks down and leaned back on the chair, "Ok let's go outside now."

Lambo dropped his bag of lollies on the table and stood up on top of it, "YAAY!"

Fuuta immediately ran out the door, "IT'S SNOWING!"

Tsuna went along behind them, "Hey wait, what time is it?"

"It's 1:45pm, if you wanna just have some fun before the others get here you might wanna make the most of it," Reborn said.

"S..sure..." Suddenly something hit Tsuna in the face, "OW!"

"GAHAHAHA!" Lambo laughed out loud, "YOU COULDNT DODGE THE SNOWBALL!"

"Lambo don't!" I-Pin throw a snowball straight at Lambo and hit him in the face. Lambo began to scream. Reborn watched Lambo roll in the snow and suddenly HITS LAMBO WITH 50 SNOWBALLS each hitting him with a loud pound.

"Tsuna-san let's make a snowman!" I-Pin ran up to Tsuna and started pulling on the ankles of his jeans.

"I wanna help too!" Fuuta jumped up and raised his hand. Tsuna nodded while smiling and then kneeled down and started creating the body.

"I'LL GET DECORATIONS!" Lambo began running around the yard picking up twigs, leaves and rocks.

The snow around them began to float. Everyone looked at Fuuta hovering above the ground, "My ranking says that making a snowman is the 2nd hardest thing to do in the snow..."

"BUT I CAN DO ANYTHING SO GAHAHAHA!" Lambo jumped up and took a floating twig.

"I'll help too!" I-Pin ran over to body Tsuna made and began making the surface smoother.

"Reborn-kun and I'll start making the next part of the body ok?" Nana looked at Reborn.

"Ok Mama." Reborn went off to another side of the yard.

A few minutes later, the body was done and they began decorating. Lambo quickly brought over the twigs and rocks. Fuuta asked, "Can I make the face?" I-Pin volunteered to help too.

Nana suddenly said to herself, "Ah, they need a nose." She walked inside the house and closed the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Lambo stuck the arms into the sides of the body and plopped the buttons into place. Nana also walked out of the house and over to the children, "Here's a carrot!"

"Can I put it on?!" Lambo asked cheerfully while jumping up and down.

"I wanna put it on too!" I-Pin jumped up and down with him.

Nana giggled, "You can both put it on ok?" Lambo and I-Pin cheered and rushed over to the snowman with the carrot. Tsuna lifted the two of them up and said, "On the count of 3 put the carrot on the face ok?"

Lambo got ready, "3!"

I-Pin did too, "2!"

Tsuna chanted, "1!"

Lambo and I-Pin put the carrot on the face but suddenly when they touched the head rolled over and fell. They heard a(n extremely loud) voice, "SASAGAWA RYOHEI HAS ARRIVED TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei slid on the snow on his stomach and caught the head in his hands. He quickly stood up and gently put it back on. Lambo and I-Pin cheered and they put the nose on properly.

"Good job," Kyoko smiled as she walked up to them.

Hana folded her arms and sighed, "You did that for kids?"

"Don't be mean Hana, it would've ruined their fun," Ryohei said.

"JUUUUDAAAAIMEEEE!" Gokudera hurried over to Tsuna and grabbed him by the shoulders, "JUUDAIME ARE YOU HURT ARE YOU HURT JUUDAIME DID THE HEAD FALL ON YOU," he turned to Lambo, "YOU STUPID COW."

"GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna silenced him. "It's alright, Lambo didn't do anything wrong…"

"YEAH AHODERA!" Lambo poked his tongue at Gokudera.

"Shut up stupid cow," Reborn paced over to Lambo and stuffed the dummy in his mouth. Leaving Gokudera and the others with a poker face watching Lambo sucking it happily.

Jana walked up to them, That's gonna ruin his teeth ya know…"

"So? Doesn't matter," Reborn shrugged.

"Whatever you're right, doesn't matter."

"That look suits him," Gokudera smirked and Jana laughed.

"Nice snowman," Yamamoto and Kristina joined the group.

"Why is Lambo sucking on that dummy?" Kristina cocked her head to one side.

"'Cause Lambo is still a little baby," Reborn replied with a straight face.

Bianchi looked at Lambo, "Well...he's gonna need bracers when he's older..."

"Don't worry his teeth are already bad enough."

Nana decided to get off the topic, "So what presents did everyone get?"

"KYOKO GAVE ME AN EXTREME BANNER THAT SAYS EXTREME SO I CAN HANG IT ON MY WALL TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei punched the air happily.

Kyoko giggled, "Well you gave me an invitation to an All-You-Can-Eat cake festival with Haru-chan."

"Oh that reminds me," Tsuna pulled a tiny pouch out of his pocket, "Merry Christmas," he gave Kyoko the pouch.

"Thank you!" Kyoko smiled and gave him his present.

"Open them open them!" Lambo jumped. Kyoko gently pulled the string and took out a small cake with a little grey cat glomming it. Kyoko smiled widely and thanked him.

"TSUNA-SAN!" Haru pouted.

"S-sorry Haru," Tsuna randomly apologised for no apparent reason.

"No no that's not it!"

"Eh?"

"I got Kyoko-chan the exact same keyring except the cat is orange not grey..."

Tsuna blinked as Haru gave Kyoko the same pouch, "Eh? Uhh sorry about that Haru..."

"That's ok, now it's even more adorable," Kyoko smiled.

"TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei added.

Vino, Calda and Nebbia walked up to the gang with gloomy looks on their faces. Kristina waved at them, "Hey!"

"What's wrong?" Jana asked.

Nebbia fell on her knees, "I got cooking lessons for a present because they said I suck at it…."

Calda fell backwards and landed on his back, "I got a book about how to not be an idiot."

Vino's hunched over more than ever, "And I got a hat…."

Jana and Kristina burst into laughter, "I wanna see you with the hat!" Kristina said.

"No. I don't wanna look like a swaggot nor take my hoodie down," Vino glared at them.

Calda sat up, "Then just put on the hat without taking off your hoodie!"

"...fine..." Vino lifted up his hoodie a little and quickly slipped on the hat when there was another click of a camera. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Vino ripped off the cap again.

"Muahahaha I took another one," Nebbia put her camera in her pocket.

Ryohei stood up after preparing something and suddenly yelled, "TO! THE! EEXXXTRREEEEEMMMEE!" he extremely chucked a giant snowball at Yamamoto's face.

"GAH!" Yamamoto fell backwards into the snow and Jana laughed at his face **{Jana that is very mean – leextremekid}  
**  
Gokudera laughed as well, "Nice job Turf Head!"

"YAMAMOTO ARE YOU OK?!" Kristina asked very worriedly.

Yamamoto just laughed, "I'm fine." He rolled over and quickly made a snow ball.

Tsuna watched him, "Ya...Yamamoto?"

"Thanks Senpai. This calls for a snowball fight now!" Yamamoto chucked his snowball at Ryohei.

"SNOWBALL FIIIIIGHT!" Nebbia hastily made a snowball and CHUCKED IT AT TSUNA'S FACE. Tsuna flipped over backwards after getting hit smack dab in the face.

Reborn announced, "IF YOU FALL ON THE GROUND BY GETTING HIT YOU'RE OUT! WHEN YOU'RE DOWN YOU STAY DOWN."

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera looked at Tsuna, then back at Nebbia, "NEBBIA YOU BITCH I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he pegged a snowball at her. Nebbia laughed loudly and ran away.

"OI LAMBO!" Reborn called. Lambo turned around and was HIT IN THE FACE WITH A SNOWBALL.

Lambo grew furious, "AH! REBORN YOU WILL DIE WITH SNOWBALLS!"

"You can't beat me," Reborn smirked and began running.

Kristina laughed and threw a snowball at Jana's shoulder and DIRECT HIT! "UGH KRISTINA YOU'RE DEAD!" Jana began making snowballs. She chuckled and then noticed Nana watching them. Then turned to Reborn, "REBORN! GET SAWADA-SAN TO A SAFE PLACE!"

"Don't tell me what to do," Reborn walked over to where Nana was, "Mama, you should go inside so you don't get hurt."

"I'll prepare some snacks ok?" Nana smiled and then walked inside the house. Bianchi followed her as well.

Reborn strutted over back into the battlefield of snow, "Now where was I? Oh yeah." Reborn fiercely threw a snowball at Lambo.

"MY TURN KRISTINA!" Jana stood up and smiled evilly.

Kristina pounded her chest with her hands, "COME AT ME BRO!" Jana looked behind her and saw Nebbia running away from a snowball, Jana followed her. Kristina was left bewildered. "What the hell why are you running away?!"

Nebbia jumped to the side and dodged a snowball coming towards her. Kristina turned around and saw a snowball coming towards her. She quickly ducked and the snowball hit Nebbia, "AHH!" Nebbia lost balance and fell on her face.

While Kristina wasn't focused, Jana dashed towards her and threw a huge pile of snow at the back of Kristina's neck. Kristina spun around and let out a short scream just before any snow touched her as she slipped and fell on the snow. Jana laughed loudly and Kristina poked her tongue at her.

"KRISTINA!" Yamamoto saw her on the ground and dodged another snowball.

"YOU'RE NEXT, YAMAMOTO!" Jana laughed insanely.

Yamamoto pulled a poker face and then ran away, "WE'VE GOT A MA- uhh WOMAN DOWN."

"SHUT UP BASEBALL IDIOT NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Gokudera pegged a snowball at Yamamoto's face.

"WAUGH!" Yamamoto fell on to the snow.

"TWO PEOPLE DOWN!" Reborn announced.

Calda jumped over Nebbia and dropped a snowball on her head. She stayed silent and without movement….everyone became silent and didn't move….

"THREE DOWN!"

Haru threw a snowball. Kyoko turned around and let the snowball hit the back of her shoulder, "I'll get you back, Haru-chan!" Kyoko laughed and threw a snowball.

"Aaaahh!" Haru was hit in the arm.

"OI STUPID WOMAN!"

"Hahi?" Haru turned around and was HIT IN THE FACE and she fell on the ground.

"FOUR DOWN!"

"Gokudera-kun why did u do that?!" Kyoko asked.

"It is called a snowball 'fight'" Gokudera answered bluntly, making Kyoko stare at him with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Take this!" Fuuta threw a snowball at I-Pin. I-Pin quickly caught the snowball, turned and threw it at Reborn. However, Reborn caught the snowball, turned and balled it at Lambo. Lambo got hit pin point in the face and passed out.

"5 DOWN!"

Gokudera rushed over to Tsuna, "JUUDAIME! I HAVE TAKEN DOWN THE STUPID WOMAN!"

Tsuna froze, "EH?! YOU KNOCKED HARU UNCONSCIOUS?!"

Behind Gokudera was a mysterious figure and suddenly it threw a giant snowball straight at the back of Gokudera's head. "GUH!" Gokudera fell forward and straight on his face.

Tsuna stared at the figure towering over Gokudera's unconscious corpse, "Kyoko...chan?"

Kyoko let out a sigh of relief, "Don't worry Tsuna-kun I'm all better now..."

"SIX DOWN."

"TAKE THIS EMO!" Calda chucked the snowball at Vino.

"TAKE THIS SWAGGOT" Vino balled the snowball at Calda.

Jana watched the scene with awe as the snowballs clashed, "Epic slow mo shot!"

Vino and Calda both jumped out of the way when suddenly Jana (very strongly) tossed her snowball at Calda's head. Reborn looked at Vino and chucked a snowball at Vino's head. The two of them froze and both fell to the ground.

"EIGHT DOWN!"

Fuuta and I-Pin teamed up and began throwing continuous rallies of snowballs at Tsuna. Tsuna screamed and then jumped around the yard. Soon Kyoko giggled and then joined in with them. "K-KYOKO-CHAN?! YOU TOO?!" Tsuna jumped around with impressive stamina.

"Sorry Tsuna-kun, but this is fun!"

"I'd hate to do this but..." Tsuna pulled the container out of his pocket and swallowed two dying will pills.

On the sidelines was Reborn watching the scene with amusement, "Ooh, he dared to use Hyper Dying Will Mode on them."

I-Pin didn't waver, "Attaaaaaack!" Tsuna ducked to the ground and flicked a perfect snowball at I-Pin. "AH!" the snowball hit I-Pin in the chest and she fell over.

"NINE DOWN!"

"SORRY I-PIN!" Tsuna apologised and dashed towards Fuuta.

Fuuta panicked and threw a half assed snowball at him. Tsuna caught the half assed snowball and Fuuta looked like he was on the verge of tears, "D-don't hurt me Tsuna-nii."

"Sorry Fuuta," Tsuna suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him. Fuuta spun around when Tsuna flew around him and trapped him in a pile of snow (with his head still sticking out).

"FUUTA CAN'T MOVE! 10 DOWN! TSUNA, KYOKO, RYOHEI, HANA, JANA AND I ARE LEFT."

Hana quickly snuck up (ninja style) behind Kyoko and threw a large snowball at the back of her neck. Kyoko gasped and slipped and fell on her stomach in the snow.

"11 DOWN!"

Tsuna looked at Hana, shocked, "Hana why would you do that?!"

"She seemed angry and I wanted to end her pain temporarily," Hana kneeled down and stood up while carving another snowball in her hands. Tsuna blinked and then flew towards Jana. Jana noticed Tsuna coming towards her as she spread her arms out and summoned illusions of snow missiles and aimed them straight at Tsuna.

"WHAT THE!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"DAME-TSUNA! THEY'RE ILLUSIONS!" Reborn threw 20 fast snowballs at Tsuna. Tsuna spun around and fell backwards after being hit (by every single one of them).

"12 DOWN!"

Hana walked over to Ryohei, "Ryohei, we should make an alliance to take down Jana."

"GOT IT TO THE EXTREME!"

Jana took a step back, "Oh no's."

Ryohei darted towards Jana when suddenly he lifted his leg up and kicked a wall of snow up in front of her face. Hana sneaked behind her and threw a snowball at her. Jana noticed the snowball behind her and was about to get hit UNTIL…

Kristina jumped in front of Hana and caught the snowball with both hands.

"WHAT THE HELL KRISTINA I THOUGHT YOU WERE DOWN!" Jana shouted.

"JUST FOR THE RECORD I WASN'T ACTUALLY HIT. I JUST SLIPPED AND THEN YAMAMOTO WAS ALL LIKE, 'WOMAN DOWN!' JEEZ."

"CHANGED TO 11 DOWN!"

Jana stood behind Kristina back to back, "Ok let's make an alliance to get them."

"Got it."

Ryohei and Hana, Jana and Kristina smirked at each other and all raised their arms to throw their snowballs.

Reborn mumbled from the side with four snowballs in his hands, "I'm still in too." SNOWBALLS FLEW AT ALL FOUR OF THEIR FACES AND WITH ONE LOUD POUND THEY ALL FELL TO THE GROUND.

"Well then, I win," Reborn smirked.

Nana walked out of the house hesitantly with a plate of chocolate chip cookies, "It's gotten quiet...so who won?"

"I did," Reborn raised his hand while everyone woke up.

Nana smiled, "Congratulations Reborn-kun! I made a special treat for the winner."

"EH!?" Tsuna sat up with a jolt.

Gokudera did the same, "JUUDAIME'S MOTHERS DELICIOUS COOKING! D: NOOOO!"

"Haha congrats kid you won," Yamamoto laughed.

"That's uncalled for…." Jana sulked.

"NO FAIR!" Calda dropped to his knees while Reborn nom nom nom'ed on them.

Kyoko stood up and looked around, "Who was the one that knocked me out?"

Everyone fell silent until Hana raised her hand, "Me…."

"Wwwhhhhyyy!"

"Trust me, it was for your own good…."

"What now?" Kristina asked.

Vino blinked, "Do we just..."

"Watch him eat those delish looking cookies?" Calda finished the sentence.

Nebbia stood up with pride, "SCREW THAT I'M NOT SITTING HERE WATCHING HIM EAT THEM!" Nebbia strode over to Reborn sitting down and attempted to steal a cookie when….

"Go away Nebbia they're mine," Reborn put the plate down on his lap, grabbed Nebbia by the wrist and flung her all the way to the other side of the yard. Nana looked at Nebbia flying through the air amazed while Tsuna just stared at him with a poker face.

Calda walked over to where she lay in the snow, "Hey Nebbia you alive~" Nebbia only returned groaning.

Vino joined Calda, "Those were her last words. I think she's dead."

"Because no one touches the cookies," Reborn glared at every single person and began to innocently chow down on them again. Everyone had poker faces as they slowly backed away from the Mafioso.

Meanwhile, Nebbia lay on her face in the snow screaming internally, "COOKIIIEEESSS!"

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY EVEN THOUGH IT MAY NOT BE THE 25****TH**** FOR SOME OF YOU RIGHT NOW BUT ANYWAY~**

**Jana went to Thailand for a holiday two days ago so we won't really be able to publish many chapters until she gets back, unless of course she has wi-fi while she's over there. But even if she does she'll be out all day. So I'll be left in Australia by myself trying to think up some good ideas, but I already have one in mind already XD Just gonna ask for her approval before she leaves~**

**And again, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**-leextremekid**


	35. Chapter 35: RASIEL VS

"Bel-senpai~ since I lost my memories of the future, what happened to Rasiel?" Fran swung on his chair after he finished eating at the dinner table.

Bel put his knife and fork down. "Shishishi, Sil destroyed a castle we took over somewhere in the forest and then he had to fight then Boss. And then Boss completely obliterated him."

Fran looked at Xanxus with astonishment, "Bossu, what did you do to him?"

Xanxus swallowed a large piece of steak and then looked at Fran. "That piece of shit started attacking me so I had Leone di Cielo turn him to stone with sky flames and then I killed him with one shot with my gun…" Xanxus said and then immediately took an extremely extreme bite out of his steak.

"Why do you ask anyway, Fran?" Lussuria asked.

"Since Rasiel is never around and no one talks about him I just assumed he's dead."

Lussuria clapped his hands together, "Ara, Fran's becoming smarter."

"Anyway I'm bored now I'm going to my room," Fran hopped off the seat and then walked out of the dining room.

* * *

Fran kicked his legs while sitting on the edge of his bed and looked at the leaflet he found in the mail: **LOCAL ITALIAN WRITING COMPETITION, FOR AGES 8 – 10 YEARS OF AGE.**

**PRIZE: WHATEVER YOUR CHILD COULD DREAM OF**

Fran read the prize over and over again. He finally had his chance! He could finally get a girlfriend! A GIRLFRIEND! FINALLY! OMG!

He jumped off the bed and then skipped over to his desk. He opened the drawer and then pulled out the piece of paper and also a pencil. With that Fran began to write his story….

...

Fran sat back on his chair at 2 in the morning, ready to proof read his work. He picked up the piece of paper and then began to read:

_De castel blu up wif a jigantik xplozion. De faek prins sat n hiz red throan singgy laofin hiz faek prins ass of "sheshesh". Faek prins sat on hiz lazy faek prins ass n hiz faek but flyin throan wif red fiyah cumin aot of it leik a jetpak. De faek prins loled, "shesheshe" as he flu ova 2 a mon namd xanxus hu was sittin on hiz own awesum lookin chair. It waz a purpel chair. "oi scumm" he siad whiel sittin daown. "how daer u blo up mah castel". De faek prins said "im her 2 kil u nd taek ovr dis castel" de faek prins sumond hiz bat slayves nd then shaot "ATTAAAAKKKK!" de batz did dere mega ultra danjuros souund waev singy dat maeks u bleeeed evrywaor thru ur is and stuf. De waevs cam 2 xanxus nd den he sumn hiz wit lyon pet. De lyon tern faek prins 2 ston. Xanxus shooot faek prins wif hiz awesum gan. Faek prins die. De littl peises of ston fall n prety lil flowas. Flowas die. Den flowa faeri sprit gost cum alyve nd dey r ver angry. Flowa sprit armi cum alyv nd den huntt faek prins gost. De lida f gost armi sey "y u kil us prety lil flowas" den faek prins sey "I dint ki sey tat" and den lida sey "ys u did u kild us y u do tat" and den faek prins sey "no I dint" and den lida sey "shat ap u did kil us nd now we kil u" den faek prins sey "but im alredi ded" and den lida sey "DIIIEEEEEEEE" and den flowa sprit gost armi attak faek prins. Den [insrt ur on imajineri epik battel hia]. Faek prins die. Flowa sprit gost armi liv hapili eva afta._

Fran couldn't help but smile at his masterpiece of a story. He felt the need to tell one of the other officers. So he jumped off the chair with his piece of paper and then skipped all the way to the living room in Varia castle.

* * *

"Why the fuck does Boss always make me do the paperwork…" Squalo flew through the paperwork and stacked all the papers before tying them all together with the biggest ass rubber band in the world. There was a knock on his door, Squalo looked at it, "Come in."

Fran walked into the office with extremely dark bags under his eyes. Squalo blinked, "Fran what the fuck are you doing up at 2 in the morning?"

He skipped over to Squalo's desk and SLAMMED the sheet of paper smack dab in the centre. "The fuck is that?" Squalo asked.

"It's my masterpiece~ I'm sending to the local writing competition~"

Squalo looked at it, "Yeah and?"

"Can you read it please~"

"Fine…."

**10 extremely short seconds later:**

"DAFUQ IS THIS SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Squalo's voice made the whole of Varia castle shake (but no one woke up lucky him). He stood up from his chair so fiercely the chair behind him fell to the ground.

Fran woke up on the floor, "Heh? What's wrong with it?"

"EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH IT, WHADDYA WANT ME TO SAY?!"

"Something nicer would've been better."

"THAT'S THE NICEST SOMEONE COULD GET!"

"Then can you help me fix it please~"

Squalo's eye twitched as he silently growled, "Fine…."

…

"WHY THE FUCK DID I EVEN AGREE TO THIS?!" Squalo (neatly) scribbled the story on to a spare piece of paper next to him. "HIS SPELLING IS DISGUSTING, THERE'S NOT EVEN ANY PARAGRAPHING. VOOOOOOOIIIIIII!"

…

Soon it was 4 in the morning as Squalo kept shouting and yelling and growling and roaring and soon even screaming while correcting Fran's 'masterpiece'. Well to Squalo it was a piece of shit. He folded the good copy in to thirds and slipped it into a small envelope. He sealed the envelope and picked up the pen and wrote something on the back of the envelope.

With a loud stomp Squalo stood up, charged out of the room, charged to Fran's room, violently kicked the door open, stomped to his desk, slammed the envelope on it and then charged out of the room, kicking the door closed behind him.

* * *

The banging awoke the young Fran as he sat up and yawned while rubbing his eyes. He saw the small yellow envelope on his desk and slowly rolled off the bed, falling on to the floor. Then he crawled over to his chair and reached up for the envelope.

* * *

After 10 minutes worth of arm stretching his hand slipped, bringing the envelope with it. Fran slowly turned it around and saw the writing on the back:

**I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'RE THE WORST 9 YEAR OLD AT STORY WRITING EVER YOU DO THIS ONE MORE TIME I'LL CUT YOU AND SEND YOU TO SCHOOL YOU LITTLE SHIT.**

Fran stared at the envelope with a poker face before flipping it over and opening the envelope. A great bright light suddenly shone out of the little yellow envelope. It lit up Fran's room to an extremely bright level. Despite Fran's creativity as an illusionist, the young apple could not tell the phenomenon he was experiencing. He could not comprehend what the light was. And finally after 10 minutes of such an extravaganza, he realised.

It was called 'A-24-Year-Old-Man-Who-Is-The-Vice-Captain-Of-The-World's-Strongest-Assassination-Group's-Paperwork-Style-Handwriting-And-Perfect-Grammar-And-Punctuation'…..

* * *

Fran looked at the white envelope with the story one more time as he stood outside the post office. "I'll surely win the competition now…" he said to himself. He looked at the red post box, stood up on his tip toes and then slipped the envelope into the box.

**One week later:**

"Fran~" Lussuria called while knocking the door, "there's a letter for you!"

Fran immediately opened the door, took the letter from Lussuria and shut the door. Lussuria pouted after having a door slammed right in front of. "Jeez." He turned around and walked away from Fran's room.

* * *

His hands shuffled as he ripped the navy blue envelope open and read the cream coloured paper inside. It said:

**Hello Fran, you have done an extraordinary job on the story you submitted to us. Therefore we congratulate you for coming 1****st**** place! The prize is, as said on the advertisement, it whatever you can dream of. Please send a letter to the same address as which you sent your wonderful story. The prize would come to you in one to seven business days.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Anonymous Person Who Randomly Held a Local Writing Competition Because Who Knows Why.**

"I WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOON!" Fran burst out of his room with his arms up and dancing around in circles around Varia Castle shouting loudly with a monotone voice, "I WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOON!"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Xanxus shouted when suddenly a bottle of tequila crashed against Fran's head as he fell to the side unconscious.

* * *

"Fran." He heard a voice. "Oi Fran you alive?" the voice asked. "Fran. Fran! FRAN GET THE FUCK UP DAMMIT," Squalo kicked Fran's head and he rolled over to the wall.

"Wuh? Captain?"

Squalo held up the letter drenched in tequila, "What the fuck were you planning to get with the prize?"

"A girlfriend," he bluntly replied.

Squalo stared at him blankly, "Why."

"Your sister rejected me so I gave up on her."

"Well good thing you did because even Yamamoto Takeshi has his limits."

Fran stared at the letter and reached his arm out, "Can I have that back now?"

"No." Squalo squeezed the wet letter and then ripped it to shreds. Fran sat up and stared at it with wide eyes and a sad face (a very funny sad face at that).

"But why not?" Fran cried waterfalls of anime tears.

"BECAUSE TECHNICALLY IT'S MY STORY. YOU KNOW HOW YOU HAD THE SQUARE BRACKETS THAT SAID 'insert your own epic battle here' I INSERTED MY OWN EPIC BATTLE."

Fran stared at Squalo with an extremely wide poker face.

"AND MY EPIC BATTLE WAS PROBABLY WHAT MADE YOU WIN."

Fran continued to stare at Squalo with an extremely wide poker face as Squalo dropped the ripped letter and walked away.

* * *

Jana took another sip of her hot chocolate before flipping the magazine page. The title of the page at the top startled her:

**STORY FROM AN ITALIAN WRITING COMPETITION – AN EXTRAORDINARY MASTERPIECE:**

She began reading the story.

_The castle blew up with a gigantic explosion. The fake prince sat in his red throne laughing his fake prince butt off, "Shesheshe". Fake prince sat on his lazy fake prince butt in his fake but flying throne with red fire coming out of it like a jetpack. The fake prince laughed out loud, "Shesheshe." He flew over to a man named Xanxus who was sitting on his own awesome looking chair. It was a purple chair._

"_Oi scum," he said while sitting down. "How dare you blow up may castle"._

_The fake prince said, "I'm here to kill you and take over this castle." The fake prince summoned his bat slaves and then shouted, "ATTAAAACKKKK!" The bats did their mega ultra dangerous sound wave that makes you bleed everywhere through your eyes and other body parts. The waves came towards Xanxus and then he summoned his wit lion pet. The Lyon turned the fake prince to stone. Xanxus shot the fake prince with his awesome gun. With that the fake prince died._

_The little pieces of stone fell on the surrounding pretty little flowers, killing them. The flower fairy spirit ghosts came alive and they were very angry. They hunted the fake prince's ghost. The leader of the ghost army asked, "Why did you kill us pretty little flowers."_

_Then the fake prince said, "I didn't kill you why do you say that."_

_And then the leader said, "Yes you did you killed us why did you do that."_

_And then fake prince said, "No I didn't."_

_And then the leader said, "Silence you did kill us and now we kill you."_

_Then fake prince said, "But I'm already dead."_

_And then leader say, "DIIIEEEEEEEE!" and then the flower spirit ghost army attack fake prince. They all charged at once, pointing their flower spears at him. The fake prince jumped to the side and rolled in the mud. He quickly stood up and rushed into the forest to escape. "GET HIIIIIM!" the army chased him while the fake prince jumped and grabbed on to a branch. He swung himself on top and then jumped from branch to branch._

_The rain began to pour down on the forest, making the fake prince drenched and his clothes became heavy. He began to grow tired, but the fairies were still chasing him. His life depended on that battle, he couldn't give up._

_Finally the fake prince slipped on a wet branch and fell into the mud. The fairies caught up to him and the leader ordered them, "ATTAAAACK!" Then all the fairies pointed their spears at him and flew straight at him._

_The fake prince died. Flower spirit ghost army lived happiy ever after._

Jana stared at the page with an extreme poker face. "Who the hell wrote this?" Her eyes drifted down to the bottom of the page looking for a name while taking another sip of hot chocolate. Suddenly SHE SPIT OUT HER HOT CHOCOLATE ON TO THE PAGE AS A RESPONSE OF THE NAME THAT SHE SAW.

NARRATOR'S QUOTE:

**Fran (aged 9)**

* * *

**This is by far the weirdest idea I've EVER had. It was Bel's birthday on the 22****nd**** of December and I kinda felt sorry for Rasiel because everyone hates him. He has a very significant role in the story. Lots of people overlook the fact that Rasiel did a good deed. And therefore it had to be remembered and then forsaken.**

**If you would like to know the good thing he did: It's called Making Future Xanxus Look Absolutely Badass.**

**There you have it folks have a nice day.**

**-leextremekid**


	36. Chapter 36: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**1st January:**

Giotto wandered through the corridors of Vongola Mansion humming to himself, "I'm bored…what's today? I swear I forgot something…."

**Other room:**

G sat on a dark red couch, "Where is he?"

"I wonder if he forgot it was his birthday…." Ugetsu said.

"Wow…" Alaude rolled his eyes.

"I'll go wait outside," Elena told them, "You should all check on him."

Lampo sat up from sleeping on a chair, "Let's go~"

* * *

"Hmmmm...if I remember correctly I have lots of paperwork today…" Giotto sighed, "Better get going to the office..."

"Giotto," Elena called.

"Hm?" Giotto turned around, "Elena, what are you doing here?"

Elena held up a plate of cheesecake, "We have some left over cheesecake from last night's New Years eve party, would you like some?" she passed the plate to him.

"Ah, thank you Elena," Giotto walked to his office.

Daemon walked up to Elena after Giotto left, "Did you write anything like 'happy birthday' on it?"

"Oh whoops!" Elena was about to turn around to try and take it back until Daemon stopped her, "Oh no I didn't."

Daemon facepalmed, "Well now we have to get him to realise that it's his birthday..."

G walked up to them, "How could he forget?"

"Should I go make a birthday cake then?" Elena suggested.

G nodded, "That might work."

"I'll come with you~" Daemon followed Elena to the kitchen.

Lampo strode past G, "I'll try and get him down here."

* * *

Giotto's arm flew at light speed while stacking the finished paper work on top of each other one by one. There was another knock on his door and he said, "Come in~"

Lampo opened the door and trudged into the room, "Giotto~ G keeps hitting me..."

"Huh? Why?" Giotto continued flying through the paperwork.

Outside the office was G internally screaming, "BULLSHIT!"

"He said that I'm lazing around too much..."

"Oh well I'll tell him off later," Giotto waved him off, "Could you just stay away from him for now. I'm really busy. Sorry."

"O-okay..." Lampo walked out the door and in his mind he also screamed, "HOW CAN HE NOT REALISE WHAT DAY IT IS!?" he let out a looooong sigh.

G waited for him outside, "That didn't work…AND WHY'D YOU SAY THAT!?"

"I was trying to get him out!" Lampo said, "At least I did something."

"Well let's go back and try to get someone else to try something while the cake is still baking…."

* * *

Daemon sat on a wooden stool anxiously watching the cake baking at the other side of the wooden table with his hands pressing down on the stool between his legs like a little boy, "Elena is it done yet?"

Elena shook her head, "No Daemon it isn't done..."

There was silence…..

"Now?"

"No Daemon," Elena sighed.

There was more silence.

Daemon waited an extra second, "...n-"

"No."

**Meanwhile:  
**  
Ugetsu sat on the couch thinking with his arms folded, "Maybe it's because today doesn't seem like a day where Giotto would have a break?"

G tch-ed, "But it's new year dammit shouldn't he have a holiday?"

Alaude stood up, "I have an idea."

"We don't need your help," G glared at him.

Ugetsu ignored G, "What do you plan on doing, Alaude?"

"We could bribe and tempt him to come out for his birthday."

Knuckle raised his hand, "I'll start first~"

"We need to do this soon so that he's down here when we have the cake," Ugetsu told him.

Lampo nodded, "We need it to be a surprise."

Alaude looked at Knuckle, "Well hurry up and go."

"Well here I go," with that Knuckle walked out the door towards Giotto's office.

**Meanwhile:**

Daemon sat on the stool with his upper body laying on the table, "Hooowwww about-"

"No," Elena replied with a straight face. "There is about an hour left."

"Awwww I'm hungry," Daemon buried his face in his arms.

"Then eat this eggplant soup I made," Elena put down a large bowl of soup next to him. Daemon lifted his head up and then looked at her funnily.

* * *

Knuckle opened the door and walked into the office happily, "Hey~ Giotto~"

"Knuckle? What are you doing here I'm kinda busy..." Giotto looked up from his work.

"Hey you wanna go out for lunch with the others to the extreme?" Knuckle asked.

"Umm sorry I really can't...there's the paperwork I gotta do and..." Giotto gestured with his hand to the skyscrapers of paperwork reaching the ceiling of the office.

Knuckle stared at them with a poker face, "Well it wouldn't hurt to the extreme if you took a little break right...?"

"Sorry knuckle, I can't go. Can you apologise to the others as well for me please?"

"...Ok..." Knuckle slowly backed out of the office and closed the door behind him.

...

G looked up from reading a newspaper, "How'd it go?"

"It didn't work to the extreme..." Knuckle sulked and G swore under his breath.

Alaude walked out the door, "I'll try next."

"If this doesn't work we're trying something else…." G sighed.

* * *

Alaude shamelessly walked straight into Giotto's office. "Hey."

Giotto looked up, "Hm? What are you doing here?"

"You want to go train?"

"I'm kind if busy right now..."

"Well would you like to go and take a break?"

"Not now…" Giotto sighed.

"Get something to eat."

"Later," Giotto got the next sheet and continued working.

"Just come out of the office please," Alaude said.

Giotto kept working, "Sorry."

Alaude stared at him in silence and then turned around and left the office.

* * *

"Did it work?" Ugestsu asked.

"What does it look like."

G sighed, "We're trying something else now."

"What do you suppose?" Lampo asked.

Daemon teleported into the room with Elena next to him, "Nufufufu...I have the perfect idea," he smirked.

G frowned at him, "What do you plan on doing you bastard?"

"G!" Elena raised her voice.

"What?" G did the same and looked as though he didn't do anything wrong.

"My plan is flawless don't try and stop me," Daemon made an illusion of a delish looking banana boat.

Lampo leaned forward and analysed it, "Banana boat?"

"Nufufu. Banana boat is Giotto's favourite. Step 2, get the scent to his office..."

G frowned, "Daemon."

Daemon closed his eyes and reached his hand in front of G's face, "DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!"

"Daemon, banana boats don't smell..." G continued. Daemon opened his eyes shocked while G glared at his stupidity.

Daemon coughed, "I knew that, I'm not that dumb Nufufufu." He hesitated, "So um G."

"What?"

"Any other of Giotto's favourite food?"

"Margherita pizza?"

Daemon looked at Elena, "Elena do you think you could make some while the cake is cooking."

Elena nodded, "Sure."

"Ok then," Daemon turned around to the rest of the guardians, "Like I said, step two is to get the sent to his office."

"Then what?" Ugetsu asked.

"Well isn't it obvious? He will come down to the scent then we celebrate his birthday."

"That could work….." Lampo added.

"OF COURSE!" Daemon spun around and positioned his fingers in front of his chest.

"I'll start cooking now," Elena left the room to the kitchen.

G was about to go after her, "Wait Elena."

"IT'S TOO LATE G!" Daemon didn't move as he closed his eyes and went into a dramatic pose.

"Huh?"

Daemon ignored him, "WHEN ELENA SETS HER MIND ON SOMETHING TO COOK SHE SHALL NEVER CEASE TO COOK IT."

"Dude whut?"

"THAT IS WHY WHENEVER YOU TELL ELENA TO COOK SOMETHING YOU MUST-" Daemon babbled and jibber jabbered on and on and on while Elena stared at him with an extreme poker face.

"DAEMON!" G interrupted him.

"I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF A SEMI-SHAKESPERE IMPERSONATION DO NOT INTERFERE WITH MY BEAUTIFUL ACTING!" Daemon opened his eyes and glared at G, besides that he remained the same.

"YOUR ACTING IS BULLSHIT I'M SAYING THAT CANT YOU JUST USE AN ILLUSION?!"

"NUFUFUFU. FOOLISH G. THE POINT IS THAT DEAREST ELENA MAKES THE PIZZA AND THE SCENT GOES TO GIOTTO'S OFFICE CAUSING HIM TO COME HERE AND THEN WE CELEBRATE HIS BIRTHDAY."

"WHY ARE WE WASTING TIME MAKING THE PIZZA THOUGH?!"

"BECAUSE IF HE FINDS OUT THAT I MADE AN ILLUSION WERE ALL GONNA D- I mean PERISH."

Elena sighed, "In other words, G, he's supposed to eat it. Because if it's an illusion he can't eat it.

"Fine…."

...

Elena took the finished pizza and rushed into the hallway near Giotto's office.

Inside his office, Giotto sniffed the pizza, "Oh my god that smells good," he looked as the remaining 10 or so skyscrapers of paper work, "But I have so much to do..."

"HEY!" Giotto heard Daemon outside, "GET DOWN HERE IF YOU WANT ELENA'S BEAUTIFUL FOOD!"

"So. Tempting."

Lampo ran over to wear Elena was and began to drag her back to the kitchen, "I'LL EAT IT IF YOU DONT COME DOWN HERE!"

"What should I do?" Giotto had a little inner mind battle.

Suddenly he heard G shout from somewhere, "GIOTTO HELP ME!"

Giotto stood up, "G?!"

"UGETSU AND ALAUDE HAVE BEEN POSSESSED BY DAEMON AND THEY'VE TIED ME UP!"

"WHAT?!"

"NUFUFUFU!"

Giotto growled, "Daemon...you traitor..."

"IN ORDER TO SAVE G YOU MUST COME DOWN TO THE KITCHEN IN ONE MINUTE. IF YOU DON'T, G SHALL DIE!"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Giotto rushed to the door of his office and slammed it open, running to the kitchen.

**Meanwhile:**

"Can you hear him coming?" G asked.

Ugetsu nodded, "He should come, especially after the bluff Daemon used."

"NUFUFUFU. I am a genius." Daemon smirked.

"Shh! Everyone gather around the cake!" Elena smiled as everyone made a semi-circle around the table.

Giotto slammed the kitchen door, "G I'VE COME TO SAVE Y-"

Everyone sung together, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR GIOTTO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! CONGRATULATIONS!"

"W-wuh!?" Giotto's arms dropped to his sides, "What's going on? I thought G was in trouble and Daemon and paperwork….BIRTHDAY?!"

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! HOW COULD YOU FORGET!?" Lampo let out all his annoyance at once.

Giotto was still frozen, "That's why you've been trying to get me out of the office all day?"

"DUH!"

"You guys...remembered? Even I forgot..."

Elena giggled, "Giotto you're so silly sometimes you know that?"

"But I...even Alaude? And Daemon...?" Giotto couldn't find words.

Daemon broke out into another Shakespeare pose, "IT IS REQUIRED OF THE VONGOLA FAMIGLIA FOUNDING GUARDIANS TO BRING HAPPINESS!"

G facepalmed, "Not this shit again..."

"FOR EXAMPLE, REMEMBERING A FELLOW AND DEAR COMRADE'S BIRTHDAY! ESPECIALLY FOR FORGETFUL ONES SUCH AS OUR BOSS GIOTTO!"

Ugetsu smiled, "Elena made this cake just for you, Giotto."

"Otherwise I would've eaten it myself," Lampo tried to struggled out of Alaude's grasp on his green hair.

"How could we forget to the extreme?! It's your birthday to the extreme man!"

Giotto stuttered, "But...the paperwork..."

"I SHALL BURN IT TO SMITHEREENS DUE TO THE FACT IT HAS MADE YOU AN IMBECILE THAT FORGETS THEIR BIRTHDAY. IT IS MY DUTY AS THE MIST GUARDIAN TO DEAL WITH THE ISSUE MYSE-"

G interrupted him, "HEY THAT'S MY JOB I'M HIS RIGHT HAND MAN!"

Alaude glared at Daemon, "Admit it Daemon you actually don't care about it..."

"EXCUSE ME!" Daemon turned to Alaude, "I SHALL BURN AND SEND IT TO THE FIREY DEPTHS OF HELL!"

"CAN WE EAT ALREADY?!" an impatient Lambo said still trying to run towards the cake.

"Sure," Giotto smiled.

Elena picked up a knife from a wooden drawer, "First you must cut the cake."

"Ok...be careful everyone..." Giotto began to cut the cake.

Daemon watched him, "By the way Giotto."

"Huh?" Giotto was still cutting it when suddenly….

"IF YOUR HAND DARES TO GUIDE THE TIP OF THE KNIFE TO TOUCH THE PLATE YOU ARE REQUIRED TO GIVE THE PERSON NEAREST TO YOU A KISS ON THE CHEEK."

Giotto immediately froze, "Ok I haven't touched the bottom...then...how do we eat it?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME IM STRAIGHT!" Lampo threw his arms up and backed away into the nearest empty cupboard before shutting himself inside it.

"FOR THE RECORD MY SEXUALITY IS HETEROSEXUAL, I SHALL TAKE MY SAFE DISTANCE LEAVE," Daemon backed away to the second oven near the cupboard Lampo shut himself inside.

Giotto looked around, "Umm..." Everyone (besides Elena) rushed towards the edges of the kitchen, leaving Giotto at the table with a cake half cut.

Elena had a bewildered look on her face, "Uuuummmmm…."

"HALT! HOLD ON A SECO-" Daemon was about to rush back.

"Elena is nearest to me. That should be ok," Giotto cut the knife to the bottom and kissed Elena on the cheek. Elena laughed.

Daemon charged towards the table and grabbed Elena and hugged her tightly, "GGGIIIIIOOOOOOTTTTOOOOO YOU DARE KISS MY PRECIOUS!"

G snickered, "'Precious' what are you Golem now?" Giotto looked at Daemon with a long poker face.

"GIOTTO YOU'RE SUCH A..." Daemon stopped and looked at the others, "What's the pretentious sounding word for pimp?"

Lampo opened the cupboard door, "Manwhore?"

"LANGUAGE," G pulled Lampo out of the cupboard and slapped the back of his head.

"I'm not a pimp..." Giotto blinked, "I just kissed Elena on the cheek…that's all…."

"AND DO YOU NOT RECALL THAT ELENA AND I ARE IN THE STAGE OF RELATIONSHIPS THAT INVOLVE THE GOVERNMENT!"

Giotto looked at him funnily, "Relationships don't involve the government..."

Alaude remained at the window near the ceiling, "He's talking about engagement."

Giotto freaked, "YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED?!"

"DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT?!"

"Anyways can we eat the cake now...?" Lampo started crawling over to the table.

Daemon continued to growl at Giotto, "Grrrrr…."

Elena sighed, "Calm down Daemon. It was just a peck."

"If you say so…" Daemon hugged Elena and gave her kiss. Elena giggled.

Lampo grew annoyed, "CAN WE EAT ALREADY!?"

"Ok ok!" Giotto laughed and gave everyone a piece of cake.

"YUM! ELENA'S COOKING!" Lampo om nomed on it.

"THIS IS SO DELICIOUS TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle cheered.

Ugetsu smiled, "It tastes as delicious as always, Elena."

"Thank you Ugetsu."

G chowed down on his piece of cake when Alaude put the plate down gently on the table, "I don't like sweets..."

"More for me then~" Lampo reached for Alaude's piece when suddenly….

"NO, THAT'S MY PORTION!" Daemon reached for it as well.

G swallowed his piece, "ENOUGH WITH THE OLD ITALIAN!"

"WHAT BLASPHEMY ARE YOU ON ABOUT?! THIS IS OUR COMMON DIALECT THAT CITIZENS OF ITALY CURRENTLY USE!"

Elena sighed, "Daemon..."

"Yes dearest princess Elena?"

"Please stop with the old Italian..."

"Yes my lady."

"Daemon."

Daemon slumped his shoulders, "Ok sorry Elena..."

Lampo went back to square one, "So who gets the last piece of cake?"

Daemon gestured to Elena, "ELENA GET'S IT 'CAUSE SHE COOKED IT!"

Elena waved her hands in front of her, "No no I don't want any..."

"YES YOU DO ELENA. YES. YOU. DO. PLEASE TAKE IT AND NOURISH YOUR SWEET TOOTH DESIRES." Daemon said while Giotto stared at them innocently with his fork in his mouth.

"I'll just take it then..." Lampo reached for the last piece again.

Alaude smacked Lampo's hand, "Enough arguing, I'm taking it," he took the plate.

"ALAUDE YOU THIEF! MAY YOU BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL FOR TAKING A MAIDEN'S PORTION OF SWEETNESS!"

"Shut up," Alaude put his plate down and pulled out his handcuffs while dragging Daemon to a chair at the corner of the kitchen. He shackled his arms behind the chair.

"RELEASE ME!" Daemon demanded.

"No." Alaude walked back to the table and took a bite out of his piece of cake while Daemon struggled and yelled.

Giotto looked at Daemon, "Be quiet please while I enjoy this beautiful cake."

Daemon fell silent.

"Thank you."

Elena's eyes widened a little, remembering something, "I forgot to also say, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone else cheered, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Let's get him to open the presents now," Ugetsu said.

Giotto looked at them, "Oh you're all so kind. You didn't have to get me anything."

"Open mine first!" Knuckle put a small box in front of Giotto on the table.

He opened the box, "Hee~ It's a photo of us. Thanks Knuckle."

"Welcome to the extreme!"

"Open mine next!" Lampo handed him a pouch.

Gently he pulled of the string as the pouch opened, "Hm? Candy?"

"It's the best and the most expensive! You better be glad," Lampo folded his arms with a smug look on his face.

"Giotto, this is my present," Ugetsu gave him a very professional looking card.

Giotto examined it, "A... card?"

"I made this card, so that whenever you're really busy and want to take a break, if you give it to me I'll do your work for you."

"Oh, thank you that could be very useful," Giotto smiled.

"Me next someone pass him that box over there," Daemon poked his head towards a wrapped present. Knuckle picked it up and gave it to him.

Giotto thanked him and then ripped apart the wrapping paper, "Five different pieces of Shakespeare's work...?"

Daemon broke out into speech, "THOSE OF HIGH RANKING IN SOCIETY LIKE YOURSELF MUST BE ABLE TO ENJOY SUCH SUCCESSFUL LITERATURE SUCH AS SHAKESPEARE'S WORK. IT IS AN ESSENTIAL PART YOUR REPUTATION AS A MAN OF UR CALIBER T-"

"SHUT UP!" G strode over to Daemon and punched him in the face.

"Meanie poo," Daemon poked his tongue at G.

"Here's your present," Alaude tossed a wrapped box to Giotto.

Giotto unwrapped the paper and opened the box, "A pair of handcuffs?"

"So that if these idiots-"

"HHHEEEYYY!" G, Ugetsu, Lampo, Daemon and Knuckle shouted in unison.

"-become too annoying, you can just lock them up and continue with your business like I do."

Giotto blinked, "Oh, ok then."

"Here's mine," G gave him an unwrapped present **{C'MON G YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! – leextremekid}**

"A diary?"

Daemon chuckled with amusement, "BECAUSE WELL KNOWN AND POTENTIALLY HISTORICALLY FAMOUS MEN LIKE YOURSELF ALWAYS KEEP A DIARY FOR YOUR ADMIRING DESCENDENTS TO READ IN ABOUT 500 YEARS TIME AND IT WOULD OCCUR TO THEM THAT 'Vongola Primo wasn't actually that awesome of a boss'." He smirked.

"Thanks G," Giotto smiled.

G smiled back, "You're welcome."

"DID YOU JUST IGNORE ME?!"

"I'm the last one!" Elena handed Giotto an orange bag.

He took the book out of the bag, "A cook book," he chuckled, "Ahaha thank you."

"Now I'll teach you how to cook your own proper food," she smiled.

"Haha thank you."

"OF COURSE BEAUTIFUL, STUNNING, AMAZING ELENA WOULD DO SOMETHING SO WONDERFUL FOR SOMEONE!"

G turned to Daemon, "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Daemon glared at G and then slowly turned his head to face Alaude before screaming again, "LET ME OUT ALREADY YOU IMBECILE!"

"Shut up with the Old Italian and I will."

Daemon growled, "YOU DARE TO ATTEMPT TO CHANGE MY WAYS OF COLLOQUIAL SPEECH?!"

"WHAT PART OF THAT IS CASUAL?!" G exclaimed.

"See, I'm not letting you out."

"SELFISH!" Daemon poked his tongue at Alaude.

Giotto flipped through the book, "Steak, chicken, cake, more cake, vegetables, rice...it's got everything, thank you Elena."

"You're welcome."

Lampo blinked, "Does this mean that Elena likes Giotto more than Daemon 'cause she gave Giotto a cookbook and not Daemon one?"

Daemon laughed, "YOUNG LAMPO YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND. IT IS DUE TO THE FACT THAT I HAVE ELENA'S HAND IN MARRIAGE. THEREFORE THERE IS NO NEED FOR ME TO LEARN HOW TO COOK BECAUSE SHE WOULD BE THERE TO MAKE ME BEAUTIFUL AND DELICIOUS MEALS OH BEAUTIFUL ELENA."

Alaude looked at Daemon, "I know you're hiding something Daemon spit it out."

Daemon hesitated, "...IT IS ALSO BECAUSE GIOTTO IS FOREVER ALONE."

"Am... I really? D':" Giotto stared at Daemon with belief.

"No Giotto, you're not..." Elena looked at Lampo, "Lampo, I've never given Daemon a cook book because simply he cannot cook."

Daemon stared at Elena with absolute shock and G shouted, "BURN!"

Elena continued, "I don't like Giotto more than Daemon."

Daemon's spirits lifted, "I AM LOVED BY THE BEAUTIFUL ELENA! CAN YOU NOT SEE OUR STUNNING LOVE STORY? THIS STORY SHALL HAVE NO TRAGEDY!" **{Sorry but yes it will – heartHayato} **Elena's face flushed red.

"You're still hiding something," Alaude said.

G cocked his head to one side with thought, "What if Daemon is jealous of Giotto for something...?"

"I think Giotto has lots of girls chasing after him around the street," Lampo said.

Ugetsu blinked, "About that, I happened to see him after I went training in the forest and he was running away from a bunch of girls..."

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Daemon rebutted, "DEAREST ELENA IS THE ONLY ONE FOR ME."

"In other words," Alaude explained, "there are hundreds of girls willing to be Giotto's wife, but he's rejected them all because...?" Alaude looked at Giotto.

"They try too hard to impress me," Giotto sighed.

"Or is it because..." Alaude looked at Giotto with a 'Don't-Do-Anything-Becuase-I-Wanna-Make-Daemon-Freak' face. Giotto took a short breath and then responded with an 'Ooohhh-Ok-I-Get-It' face.

Daemon stared at Alaude and Giotto….. "WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY!? WHY ARE YOU TWO SILENT AND LOOKING AWAY SUSPICIOUSLY!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Giotto looked away.

Daemon pulled a poker face, "COULD IT BE…." He immediately gasped, "YOU WANT MY PRECIOUS AND BEAUTIFUL ELENA?!"

"No no that's not it," Giotto denied and threw his arms up.

Elena sighed, "I only like Giotto as a good friend."

Lampo chanted in the kitchen, "FRIENDZONED!" and got punched in the face by G.

Daemon's eyes began to glimmer in the dim afternoon light as tears began to show, "E...Elena?"

"Daemon I'm so sorry," Elena rushed over to Daemon still shackled on to the chair and hugged him, "I didn't know that you thought I loved Giotto too..."

Knuckle randomly yelled, "EVERYBODY IT'S A CLICHE LOVE STORY MOMENT TO THE EXTREME LET'S GO AWAY!" he dashed out of the room.

"Arrevederci." Alaude walked away.

Daemon noticed Alaude walking away, "WAIT A MOMENT ALAUDE I AM STILL SHACKLED TO THIS SEAT!"

"Alaude please unshackle him!" Elena pleaded.

Alaude turned around, "Only if he stops with the Old Italian."

"Ok fine," Daemon said while secretly crossing his fingers behind the back of the chair.

Alaude looked at him for another moment and then walked over to him and unshackled him.

"I WAS RELEASED! X3" Daemon hugged Elena tightly (and childishly as though she was his new teddy bear). Elena blushed and giggled while hugging him back. Then Alaude walked away.

Giotto walked to the door and then looked back, "Thank you again guys for remembering when I forgot."

Everyone chorused together, "You're welcome!"

Everyone began to leave when suddenly Daemon….."I SHALL NEVER STOP SPEAKING THE WAY I WAS BROUGHT UP SPEAKING!"

"That's it," Alaude strode back into the kitchen and dragged Daemon back to the wooden chair by the back of his coat. He walked behind the chair and shackled his hands behind the seat again.

"Alaude no!" Elena tried to stop Alaude.

"YOU INSOLENT FOOL, TYING YOUR OWN COMRADE AND AN ARISTOCRAT TO A WOODEN SEAT ON THE VERGE OF CRUMBLING TO PIECES."

Alaude ignored Daemon and tossed a key with a timer lock to Elena, "Elena, you may unshackle him when he has been silent for 24 hours," and with that Alaude walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! AND ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR AWESOME FIRST VONGOLA BOSS, GIOTTO! :D**

**I don't have much to say today I dunno why.**

**-leextremekid**


	37. Chapter 37: Skating and Pineapple Sushi

**BANG BANG BANG!**

Jana sat stood up from her chair and trudged to the door, "Whaaaaat..."

**BANG BANG BANG!**

Jana stared at the door for a few seconds until she opened to see Nebbia and Calda screaming, "JANA JANA JANA JANA JANA!"

"WHAAAAAT!"

"Wanna go ice skating?!" Nebbia screamed.

Jana stared, "When?"

"IN TWO HOURS MEET YA AT THE NAMIMORI ICE RINK SEE YA." Calda slammed the door closed. Jana stared at the door until she looked at the clock that read 8 o'clock.

**Meanwhile:**

**Knock knock knock.**

Kristina opened the door and saw Vino outside, "'Sup."

"Vino what are you doing here?"

"Dino came to Japan and he said he wanted to go ice skating. You wanna come?"

"Yeah ok."

"Then come to Namimori Ice Rink at 10. Everyone else is gonna be there as well."

"'Kay," she closed the door.

**Later:**

Reborn walked outside the Sawada Residence before everyone else, "Hurry up, come on let's go!"

"ICE SKATING!" Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta all chorused together as they ran to the door.

"Is everyone else already gonna be there, Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep," he replied, "let's go."

Nana waved as they walked out the door, "Be safe and have fun!"

**10:00:**

Jana walked into the ice skating centre, "Soooo….."

Kristina followed after her, "Hey."

"Hey. Is anyone else here yet?"

Calda and Nebbia skipped inside, "ICE SKATING! LET'S GOOOO!"

Vino sighed as he walked inside, "You look like five year olds…"

"ICE SKATING!" Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta screamed as they run through the door. Nebbia and Calda joined in with them, "ICE SKATING!"

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera called as he walked in happily.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

Dino stood up from the seat and cleared his throat, "I'm sure you're all wondering why I gathered you here today..."

"ICE SKATIIIING!" Nebbia jumped up and down.

"Yes...that..."

"Why, is there something else?" Kristina asked.

"No no I just wanted to sound cool."

"Well whatever THEN LET'S GOOOOO!" Calda ran up with his skates and went on to the ice rink.

"YAAAY!" Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta followed him on.

Tsuna cautiously stepped on when suddenly Reborn kicked the back of Tsuna's head, "DAME-TSUNA HURRY UP."

"HIIII!" Tsuna slipped and fell. Reborn smirked evilly, jumped over him and started skating by himself.

Nebbia skated across the rink at an extremely fast speed giggling. Calda skated past her,  
"RACE YA!"

"YOUR'RE ON!"

Vino cruised around, slowly skating peacefully when suddenly he felt two hands push him over on to the ice. He looked up and saw Calda and Vino shouted, " IDIOT!"

"Take your hood off, emo," Calda grinned cheekily.

Vino stood back up, "This is a perfectly good environment to wear a hood!"

Kristina slowly stepped on and grabbed the side before falling.

"Want help?" Jana stepped on.

"Thank you…I'm completely worthless…" Kristina thanked her.

Gokudera swiftly skated past them, "FINALLY. SOMETHING I'M BETTER THAN THE BITCH AT."

"SHUT UUUUP!" Kristina shouted and skated while holding on to the side.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Nebbia yelled and crashed into Vino.

"OW!" Vino fell on his stomach while Nebbia was sitting on his back trying to steal his hood. "NEBBIA DAFUQ ARE YOU DOING?!"

"TRYING TO STEAL YOUR HOODIE!"

Gokudera skated past the two, "EVERYBODY WE'VE GOT NEWLY WEDS TODAY!" He smirked evilly and then began laughing his butt off.

Vino pulled the biggest poker face ever, "NEBBIA GET OFF OF ME!"

Nebbia rolled over and skated away with a blank face silently.

Tsuna skated (surprisingly at an ok standard) until Dino suddenly fell on top of him "HHIIIII!"

"Sorry sorry."

"No no it's fine," Tsuna helped Dino up until they both fell over.

Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta skated past them laughing, "FAAAAIIIIL!"

Yamamoto skated up to Kristina. He suddenly accidentally tripped her who also tripped Jana due to the fact Kristina pulled her down. They both screamed as they fell on the ice.

"Sorry are you guys ok!?" Yamamoto helped the two of them up.

"The ice is cold..." Kristina pouted.

"No shit really," Jana stood up.

"Hey Jana do you wanna go and skate with Gokudera and I'll help Kristina?" Yamamoto said.

Jana nodded, "Yeah sure," aaaand she went away.

Tsuna skated up to Yamamoto and Kristina, "Hey guys."

"Yeah?"

"You might wanna be careful because Reborn is recording our falls and adding the Hamster Song. Then he's gonna send it to everyone we know." Kristina looked at him with a poker face.

On the wall to the side was a giant monitor. **DIDIDI DA DIDI DO DO. DI DADIDI DOOO. **On the monitor was Dino slipping on the ice and Dino stared at it with the largest poker face ever. On the other hand, everyone else laughed.

"GAHAHAHA IM AWESOME AT SK-" he ran into Calda and then pushed everyone down in a domino effect. "Whoops…"

Everyone shouted, "LAMBO!"

**DIDIDIDIDIDIDIDI DIDIDIDI DA DI DOOOO**.

Gokudera yelled at the top of his lungs, "STUPID COW!" And everyone got back up. Dino sighed and then SLIPPED and fell on his back.

**DIDI DEE DA DIDI DO DO.**

"VINOOOO!" Calda rammed into Vino and pushed him into Nebbia as they both yelled and fell on top of each other.

Calda skated around in circles calling, "EVERYBODY!" Everyone silenced and looked at Calda before he continued, "WE HAVE ANOTHER COUPLE!"

"CALDA. WHAT." Bright red leaked across Vino's face.

Gokudera ice skated around Vino and Nebbia on the ice laughing his head off, "VINO'S BLUSHING HAHAHAHA." Aaaand he ran into a wall.

**DIDI DEE DA DEE DEE DOO DOO**

Yamamoto laughed but the suddenly he fell and brought Kristina down with him.

"OOF!"

"Sorry."

**DEEE DA DIDI DOOO.**

Fuuta swiftly skated around everyone when he accidentally bumped into Calda. "Uh."

"Huh!?" Calda turned around.

"Sorry."

"That's ok," Calda said when out of nowhere Dino tackled him on to the ice.

**DIDIDI DIDIDI DIDI DOO DOO DA DI DOOO.**

I-pin was simply skating casually when she heard Lambo scream, "I-PIIIIIIN WATCH OOOOUUUTTT!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"LAMBO!" Tsuna hurried over to Lambo and picked him up with two hands before he ran into I-Pin.

Gokudera called from the other side of the rink, "AMAZING, JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna slowed down and let out a sigh of relief until he stopped completely and SLIPPED.

**DIDI DEE DA DEEDEE DODO.**

Reborn dragged 20 or so classroom desks on to the rink, "Dino can you put these out for me."

"Sure," Dino nodded and started pushing the desks all around the rink.

"WHAT THE-" Calda crashed into the desk and tumbled over, falling back on to the ice on his back.

**DEE DA DIDI DOO.**

Gokudera accidentally rammed into the side of the desk, "OW." He grabbed on to the corner and leaned on the desk.

Vino snuck up behind him and then bluntly said, "This is for before." And he pushed Gokudera over the desk. Vino quickly skated away towards Calda and PUSH!

"AAAAHHHHH!" Calda banged into the walls and scattered desks.

**DIDIDI DIDIDI DIDI DOO DOO DA DI DOOO.**

Tsuna looked around, "WHAT THE HECK IS WITH ALL THE DESKS, REBORN!?"

"It's more fun this way," Reborn grinned evilly.

I-Pin skated under the desks and Fuuta watched her with awe, "YOU'RE SO GOOD!"

Meanwhile, Lambo banged into Nebbia's ankles and suddenly she screamed and fell on top of a desk that began to skid across the rink with her and Lambo gliding on it. "HELP ME!"

**DIDI DEE DA DEE DEE DODO.**

Jana slowed down, "Wait Reborn, what do you mean you're sending this video to everyone we know…?"

"That means Varia, Shimon, the other Arcobaleno, CEDEF, the 9ths family, Shoichi, Spanner, Kyoko, Haru and all of them."

Tsuna looked at Reborn funnily, "Is the reason you didn't invite Kyoko, Haru, Onii-san and Hana part of your plan…?"

"Yes so then more people can laugh at you and they don't have to get hurt," he smiled evilly. Jana glared at him and kept skating around. Reborn looked at Dino again, "Hey Dino!" he called.

Dino turned around, "Yeah?!"

"Can you also spread out these chairs? Thanks." Reborn pushed 20 or so classroom chairs on to the rink. Dino scattered the chairs around the rink near the desks.

Yamamoto held on to Kristina's hand, "See you're doing better," he smiled.

"Kind of…." Kristina mumbled when suddenly she RAN INTO A CHAIR AND THEN TUMBLED RIGHT OVER IT.

**DEE DA DIDI DOO.**

"You ok?" Yamamoto reached his hand out to her.

"Yeahh...if only they didn't mix the Hamster Song with it…"

"WEEEEE!" Fuuta skated past everyone swiftly and gracefully.

Lambo screamed, "FUUTAAAAA! WATCH OOUUTTT!"

"LAMBO?! AHHH!" Fuuta and Lambo crashed and both fell on the ice.

**DIDIDI DIDIDI DIDI DOO DOO DA DI DOOO.**

"WAAAHH HAAAHHH" Lambo cried.

"Sorry Lambo are you ok?!" Fuuta proceeded to crawl over to him until-

"WAAAHHH" Lambo reached into his afro and pulled out the familiar purple bazooka.

I-Pin caught sight of them on the ice. "Lambo! Fuuta!" She skated over to them when above her and Lambo's heads was the 10 year bazooka.

**POOF!**

Fuuta fell silent as he watched the pink smoke fade.

The teenage I-Pin appeared out of the smoke sitting on the ice. She looked around, "Huh?" She stood up and saw Tsuna. She ran over to him (not) calling him, "Tsuna-san where am- AH!" I-Pin slipped on the ice and fell on her stomach.

"Yare yare..." the older Lambo sighed and stood up. Buuuut he slipped aaaand then fell right on his face. "OOF!"

Tsuna hurried over to them, "Are you guys ok?!"

**DIDI DEE DA DEEDEE DODO.**

Adult Lambo and I-Pin kept on standing up and slipping continuously until Tsuna shouted at them, "Lambo! I-Pin STOP!" Lambo and I-Pin froze on the ice and Tsuna sighed, "You're on an ice rink...you'll keep slipping..."

Lambo sat up, "Yare yare….who knew that one day you would go ice skating..."

Gokudera went up to them frowning, "What do you mean by that?"

"Tsuna's always been scared of ice skating," Lambo said.

"Just like me," Kristina blinked.

I-Pin sat up, "So does this mean we have to lie here on cold and wet ice for five minutes?"

Jana looked around, "Well we could get you skates and you can join until you get back."

**10 seconds later:**

"Now I'm the youngest here…" Fuuta pouted.

Reborn noticed Lambo skating by himself, "HEY LAMBO!"

"Eh?" SUDDENLY A VENDING MACHINE CRASHED INTO LAMBO AND HE FELL OVER.

**DEE DA DIDI DOOO.**

Tsuna screamed, ""WHY IS THERE A VENDING MACHINE ON ICE THAT'S DANGEROUS!"

"It's already dangerous enough," Jana said right before tumbling over a chair.

**DIDIDIDI DIDIDI DIDI.**

Kristina frowned at Dino, "Dino, why do you keep helping Reborn!?"

Dino ignored her and then slipped on his face.

**DA DEE DOODOODOO DA DI DOO.**

Kristina watched him try and get up, "You don't know…."

From the other side of the rink Calda had an idea. "Anyone wanna race?!"

Nebbia screamed, "I DO!"

Fuuta joined in, "Me too!"

"I'll race as well!" I-Pin said.

Gokudera skated all the way to where the others were, "COME AT ME BRO."

Kristina looked at Yamamoto, "Yamamoto you wanna go?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah you can go I'll stay here and watch."

"Ok then," he shrugged.

Reborn looked at the group, "So the participants are: Calda, Nebbia, Fuuta, I-Pin, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Line up between these desks," he pushed all the desks to one side except for two. Everyone lined up between the desks. "Ok then...just saying this now. There are NO rules. Now then….ready...set...GO!"

Calda immediately pushed Nebbia into Gokudera and skated off, "WEEEE!"

"OI!" Gokudera growled and pushed Nebbia into Yamamoto aaaand chased after Calda.

Nebbia screamed, "WHY DO I KEEP GETTING PUSHED!?" she followed Gokudera and Calda as did Yamamoto.

I-pin was neck to neck with Calda at first place when suddenly POOF! The child I-Pin stood on the ice and blinked.

Fuuta caught up to Calda, "I-pin stand up we're racing!" I-Pin caught on quickly and then began to race.

Jana skated over to Kristina, "Was this race such a good idea...?" With that Nebbia crashed into Calda and they both fell over. All the participants tripped and fell on each other.

Kristina and Jana stared at the participants with blank faces. "I'm really not sure if this race was a good idea..." Jana said.

"And also..." Kristina noticed Dino next to the vending machine rolling soft drink cans on to the rink, "DINO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Reborn's gonna take my title of 10th Cavallone Boss if I don't do this..." Dino rolled more cans on to the rink.

"HE CAN'T JUST TAKE YOUR TITLE AS BOSS WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Kristina screamed.

"AAAHHH!" Fuuta screamed as he tripped over a can over Coca-cola.

Yamamoto skated past him, "Fuuta you alright?!"

"I'm ok Takeshi-nii!" Fuuta got up and kept going.

Gokudera swiftly picked up a can of Fanta and shook it furiously. He snuck up to Calda while pointing it at Calda's neck. He quickly opened it then there was a SOFT DRINK EXPLOSION!1! Being off guard, "Calda slipped."

**DOO DOO DOOOOO.**

Calda shivered, "DAMMIT NOW THERE'S FANTA ON THE BACK OF MY NECK AAHHH IT'S COOOLDD!"

Gokudera went up ahead laughing evilly, "MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Nebbia came across a can of lift and quickly kicked it behind her, tripping Yamamoto. "GUA!"

"TAKE THAT BASEBALL IDIOT," Gokudera laughed and was nearly at the finish line.

Meanwhile, Dino held on to the rope on the side and then PULLED. Gokudera tripped over the rope. Calda laughed at Gokudera, "HAHAH-" and he tripped on the rope.

Vino watched them both trip, "Lol."

**DUDU DU DU DUDU DOOOO.**

Nebbia turned around, "Why are you guys laughing?" and suddenly she tripped over.

Dino continued to roll cans on the rink. Yamamoto exclaimed, "Why are you throwing cans!?" he tripped.

Fuuta and I-Pin yelled with joy as they skated underneath the rope and crossed the finish line. The monitor replayed the event.

Nebbia trudged towards the side, "I LOST TO A 5 YEAR OLD...AND A 9 YEAR OLD...AND I'M 13...WOOOOOW…."

"NEBBIA I'M THE SAME AGE AS YOU AND I BASICALLY CAN'T SKATE AT ALL HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" Kristina looked at her, annoyed.

Jana snorted, "She's got a point."

Nebbia glared at Jana.

Calda picked up a can of Fanta lying on the ice and shook it violently, "Hey Gokudera free drink." He tossed the can to Gokudera.

"Oh thanks." Gokudera opened the can and then there was an EXPLOSIIIOOOON! "HEEEY WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"MUAHAHAHA," Calda skated away.

Yamamoto skated over to in front of where Kristina sat, "'Sup."

"You did your best," Kristina said and Yamamoto laughed.

Nebbia skated around the rink by herself with her hands in her pockets. Dino caught up to her, "Don't be so down, Nebbia."

"Hmmm...I lost..." she sulked and then picked up and can of Sprite. She stared at it for two seconds before pegging it on the ice right in front of Dino, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

"GAH!" Dino tripped over the can and Nebbia went away laughing.

Reborn shouted into a megaphone next to him, "30 minutes 'till the rink closes!"

Jana sighed, "I'm just gonna try and not trip again…"

Vino slowly cruised along the ice with his hands in his pockets humming to himself. "I WILL BE TAKING THAT HOODIE," Calda skated straight towards Vino and grabbed his hoodie.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"NEVER!" he rebutted as they both banged into Jana.

"AAHH!" Jana screamed as the three of them fell over.

**DOO DOO DOOOO.**

Jana immediately got up, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"I TRIED TO TAKE VINO'S HOODIE!"

Gokudera hurried over to them, "JANA YOU ALL RIGHT?!"

"No..." she replied.

Gokudera sighed and dragged Calda up by the back of his jumper, "Stop bumping into people…"

Calda poked his tongue at Gokudera, "REVENGE FOR FIRING SOFT DRINK AT MY NECK."

"YOU ALREADY TOOK REVENGE!"

"Oh yeah..." Calda silenced and suddenly pulled Vino's hoodie down, "SUCCESSSS!" he quickly took a photo on his phone and excaped.

"GOD DAMMIT CALDA!" he hastily put it back up.

The ice rink manager stormed out of his office, "HEY WHAT'S WITH ALL THE DESKS ON HERE?!" Everyone immediately froze.

Tsuna looked around, "Where is Reborn?"

Everyone stared at the manager with poker faces while Dino attempted to hide (but kept falling over).

"WELL?!"

Jana hid them with illusions, "What desks...?"

"WHERE DID THEY GO?! Grr..." he walked away. When he went back into his office everyone let out a sigh of relief. Jana released the illusion and everything became visible again. Dino continued to try and hide while the monitor replayed every single one of his falls.

Kristina went up to him hanging on to the side with his dear dignity. "Dino what are you doing?"

Dino stared at her with a poker face, "Trying to escape…"

"WHY?!"

"Because I'm the one pushing the stuff around…."

"Why did you even do it in the first place?!"

"Because...this is Reborn we're talking about..."

Kristina stared at him, "….I'm telling Squalo."

"NO NO NO DON'T TELL HIM PLEASE!"

"Then get the desks and chairs and the VENDING MACHINE OFF. THIS. RINK."

"Yes Ma'am," Dino stood up and started getting the stuff off the rink. The giant monitor played Dino's actions live with the Hamster Song. Kristina sighed and suddenly SLIPPED AND FELL ON HER BACK.

**DEE DA DEEDEE DODO.**

Kristina glared at the TV and then crossed her legs on the ice.

...

The staff walked out again, "Guys get off the rink we're closing now."

Everyone collapsed on the floor after they took their skates off as Reborn walked in. "Hey what r u all doing on the floor?!"

Tsuna quickly sat up, "REBORN! WHERE WERE YOU?!" Reborn didn't respond.

"Hey, do you all want to get something to eat at my place?" Yamamoto asked.

"Do we have to pay…?" Nebbia sulked.

"Yep." He replied with his signature smile.

...

Everyone walked into the restaurant (calmly) and Lambo charged in screaming, "FOOOOOD!"

"Lambo! Shoosh!" I-Pin held her finger up to her lips.

Into the sushi came Mukuro walking in. Tsuna spun around, "Mukuro? What are you doing here?"

"Kufufufu..." he chuckled, "I am requesting a new type of sushi."

Gokudera rolled his eyes, "Yeah what would that be? Pineapple sushi?"

"Yes you are exactly right," Mukuro nodded.

Kristina blinked, "Wait what?"

Yamamoto cocked his head to one side, "Pineapple sushi?"

Dino gave Mukuro a funny look, "What, so you're just gonna chop up a pineapple into small pieces, put it with rice and nori and make it?"

Yamamoto thought about it, "You also have to think about where the pineapple is..."

Mukuro fell silent, "...What?"

Kristina continued, "Like is it going to be a bundle of rice wrapped in nori with pineapple on top or is it rice and nori around the pineapple or pineapple on top of the rice with nori wrapped around it vertically and also are you going to add anything on it or what?"

Mukuro blinked.

"Well?" she asked.

"If you have to be so precise," Mukuro glared at her, "I want the pineapple wrapped in rice wrapped in nori, nothing else with it."

Tsuyoshi got to work, "Coming right up..."

Yamamoto pulled a poker face, "Why do you want that anyway?"

"Shut it I have my reasons!"

...

Tsuyoshi put the pineapple sushi on to a plate and then gave it to Mukuro. Mukuro immediately picked up a piece and was about to take a bite. Jana giggled. "You're eating yourself, I'm videoing this." She took out her phone.

"Because pineapples are very delish..." Mukuro was about to eaaattt while Nebbia stared at Mukuro very closely. The pineapple sushi entered Mukuro's mouth and he began to chew on it, the pineapple juice squeezing out and running along his tongue.

Kristina sat on the table with her arms folded, "..Well...?"

Mukuro gave a nod of approval, "Very delish indeed."

"Ooh lemme try!" Calda took a piece and then ate it.

"Kufufu..."

Calda made a weird face. "It tastes weird...like...REALLY weird..."

Mukuro glared at Calda, "How dare you…"

"At least 4/5 people must say it is good or I'm not adding it to the menu," Tsuyoshi said.

Mukuro looked at Jana, "Jana. Eat it."

Jana took the sushi and ate it without hesitation, "It's horrible…"

"How could you say that?!" Mukuro sulked.

"You know I don't like pineapples very much…"

Mukuro stared at Jana before asking Tsuyoshi, "Jana does not like pineapples does that still count as a critique?"

"Well people who don't like pineapples wouldn't eat it anyway. So no."

Kristina took a piece, "I wanna try, I like pineapples." She ate it. "...Not that bad…."

"THAT'S 2 OUT OF 3 INCLUDING ME AT THIS RATE IT IS MY WIN!" Mukuro shouted with joy.

Vino took a piece and ate it. "...It tastes alright..."

"Do you like pineapples?" Mukuro asked.

"Not really..."

"3 OUT OF 4! One more person!" Mukuro smirked.

Yamamoto looked at Tsuyoshi, "Hey Dad since you're the one making it why don't you try the last one?"

"Hm? Ok." Tsuyoshi walked over to the table and took a piece. Mukuro watched with anticipation as he ate it. There was a pause…."I have to say, as someone who makes sushi for a living…." Mukuro stared….."It's a disgrace of good sushi." Mukuro fell on the floor in depression.

Reborn smirked, "So Mukuro has failed…"

Mukuro pouted, "This is stupid."

"It was stupid the whole time," Gokudera tch-ed.

"That is true," Jana agreed and Mukuro returned an annoyed look.

Nebbia laughed but no sound came out, she sat on her chair clapping like a retarded seal.

Vino blinked, "So that means that Rokudo's sushi will not be sold?"

Tsuyoshi put it bluntly, "Nope."

"BUT WHYYYYY?!"

"Because only three out of five people who actually like pineapple recommended it instead of the required four," Tsuyoshi explained.

"...Can you please change it to 8/10 people?"

"No. I'm the owner of the shop."

"REEEAALLYY?!" Mukuro exclaimed.

Kristina shouted with disbelief, "YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT!?"

Tsuna noticed Reborn typing away on his laptop. "Reborn what are you doing?" he asked.

"Just discovered that mukuro didn't invent pineapple sushi."

"WHAT!? Where's your proof?!"

Reborn turned the screen, "Read this right here."

Mukuro read the article out aloud, "The first Mr. Sushi opened in 1990 in Mexico. There are currently four locations in Guatemala and over 25 in Mexico. There are standard sushi, sashimi and other Japanese dishes (both hot and cold). There are also some with a nod to local Latino tastes such as pineapple sushi and mango salad. Many of the rolls contain cream cheese." Mukuro stared at it with a straight face as everyone burst into laughter.

"Which means," Reborn began, "even if it was added to the menu, you could not call it yours."

Mukuro glared at everyone and they became silent. He smirked, "Kufufu...you lot went ice skating?"

Jana pulled a poker face, "Yeah…."

"Well it was certainly a good thing you didn't invite me because~" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Uh oh," everyone mumbled to themselves.

"I get to watch this video," Mukuro chuckled.

Tsuna began to panic, "Uuuhh Reborn...!"

Reborn pressed the play button. "NOOOOOO!" the group yelled as they all fell on the floor. Tsuyoshi stared at them with a blank face.

Mukuro watched the first couple of seconds and then looked at Reborn, "Can I have this video?"

Jana reached her arm out dramatically, "NO DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM!"

"Sure."

**Meanwhile:**

_**Dino fell.**_

Kyoko, Hana, Haru and Ryohei all laughed as Tsuna fell over as well. Kyoko laughed, "I hope he's ok."

"He's fine," Hana said, "he just stood back up."

"The music makes it even funnier to the extreme!" Ryohei laughed.

"HAHI!" Haru jumped with surprise, "There's a vending machine on the rink!?"

**Meanwhile in Varia:**

_**Nebbia crashed into Vino and sat on his back trying to pull his hood down.**_

Lussuria walked into the room, "Hm? What's happening there?"

_**Gokudera skated past them and the screen showed a speech bubble.**_

"_**HEI EVRYBADAE WI GAT NEULI WEDS"**_

Squalo raised his eyebrows, "Oh I see what's going on with those two LOOOL."

_**Nebbia got up and skated away from Vino.**_

**Meanwhile with Shimon:**

_**Tsuna bumped into Dino and fell on him**_.

Koyo stood up suddenly and abruptly and shouted at the top of his lungs, "HA. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY."

"KOYO SHUT UP," Adel punched Koyo in the face.

_**Yamamoto tripped Kristina and Jana.**_

Kaoru blinked and next to him was Shitt P sulking, "Where's Gokudera-kun?"

**Meanwhile with Arcobaleno:**

_**Adult Lambo and I-Pin kept slipping and falling on their faces on the ice.**_

Fong sighed, "I-pin..."

Skull burst into laughter.

_**Fuuta bumped into Caldaa nd Dino tackles them.**_

Lal watched the video with a neutral expression, "Lol."

Colonello folded his arms nodding, "Reborn made a great video, kora."

**Meanwhile with 9ths family:**

The 9th watched their falls, "Hey all look like they're having fun," he became worried, "but they're probably covered in bruises by now."

**Meanwhile in Kokuyo:**

Mukuro charged into the room, "I SHALL SHOW YOU THIS PRICELESS VIDEO!"

Chrome looked up from watching Ken playing video games, "Mukuro-sama, how did the sushi turn out?"

"That I will explain later," he frowned, "But I have a video you must watch kufufu…"

"What is it, byon?" Ken asked.

_**Lambo knocked everyone over.**_

"Haha stupid mafia," Ken laughed.

"This will come in great use kufufu…."

**Meanwhile with Nana and Bianchi:**

_**Calda tumbled over a desk on the rink.**_

Nana had a worried look on her face, "Oh why are there desks on the ice rink…?"

_**Gokudera skates into desk and then Vino pushes him.**_

"Nooo! Hayato!" Bianchi cried.

**Meanwhile with Shoichi and Spanner:**

Shoichi watched the video in the corner of the room, "Hey Spanner come over here!"

"Hm?" Spanner put down the wrench on the floor gently and walked over to Shoichi.

_**Kristina trips over chair and falls.**_

Spanner blinked, "Ouch..."

"They're all getting hurt…" Shoichi said.

**Back with Varia:**

"Ppfffft!" all the Varia officers laughed their asses off.

Lussuria couldn't stop laughing, "The cans, OH MY GOD the cans!"

"Ishishishi they were such idiots."

_**Kristina made Dino push all the stuff off and the Hamster Song was playing.**_

Squalo facepalmed, "He's an idiot."

…

Kristina opened her apartment door and sighed, "Today was weird…but fun..." she sat down, opened her laptop and looked at her email with a poker face. "Dafuq."

**Squalo said:** **WHY WAS DINO PUSHING STUFF ON TO THE RINK THAT IDIOT HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA.**

**Meanwhile:**

Jana got a new email and she opened it.

**Mukuro said: can I use this iceskating video against you... Kufufu I'm going to. Be prepared.**

Jana stared at it and typed her reply.

**Jana said:** **I'm betting there's going to be something real good one day to get you back. From now on just be careful when you spend your 'alone time' on the computer or somewhere nobody's is around...**

**Meanwhile:**

Kristina typed her reply.

**Kristina said:** **Reborn made him do it...=_=**

***beep beep***

**Squalo said: HE STILL DID IT THOUGH**

**Kristina said: Stop talking in caps...PUREASU!**

**Meanwhile:**

Squalo stared at the computer screen. He heard the door open and he turned around in his chair.

Fran asked, "What are you doing?"

"VOOII GET OUT!"

Lussuria walked behind Fran, "He's talking."

"To who?" Fran asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS."

"It's family business," Lussuria was about to drag Fran out of the room.

"What about?"

"VOI STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS AND GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Fran ran towards the computer and Squalo quickly shut the laptop. Fran stared at him, "That was Kristina wasn't it?"

Squalo glared at Fran, "Get the fuck out."

"Tell her that one day she'll fall for me please," Fran ran away.

"VOI I DISAPPROVE!" Squalo threw the nearest vase at Fran's head. It smashed into pieces.

"Ow." Fran fell on the floor.

**Meanwhile:**

Jana typed her message and sent it to Mukuro.

**Jana says:** **BTW Mukuro**

**Mukuro says: What?**

**Jana says: A couple of days ago you were singing the Duck Song in the park**

**Mukuro says: ... I don't know what you're talking about**

**Jana says: or how you secretly talk to a pineapple. You think it tells you to do things like make pineapple sushi. You even watch certain things with it…**

**Mukuro says: this is bullshit**

**Jana says: you're a brony.**

**Mukuro says: No I'm not**

**Jana says: Remember when you made me fix your wifi? I checked your internet history back then :D**

**Mukuro says: Don't lie**

**Jana says: I'm not lying I took a photo on my iPod :D**

**Mukuro says: OK post it here then**

Jana posted the photo.

**MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC EPISODE 1 (1/2)**

**MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC EPISODE 1 (2/2)**

**MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC OPENING**

**MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC OPENING WITH LYRICS**

**Mukuro says: That's an illusion**

**Jana says: you should know darn well it isn't :)**

**Mukuro says: ...**

**Meanwhile:**

**Kristina says: Squalo? Where the fuck r u**

**Meanwhile:**

Lussuria pouted, "That wasn't very nice."

"Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyoya are bad enough. I don't need him now. Now get. The. Fuck. Out."

"Hmmmm..." Lussuria dragged Fran out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Squalo opened the laptop and read her message. He snapped and typed furiously.

**Squalo says: LANGUAGE**

**Kristina says: ...what**

**Squalo says: I SAID LANGUAGE. DON'T SWEAR DAMMIT**

**Kristina says: T_T I'm going somewhere with Yamamoto bye bye**

**Squalo says: WAIT WHAT**

**-Kristina has logged out.-**

Squalo stared at the blank screen….

* * *

**AAHHH! WE HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE NEW YEAR! Sorry guys this chapter was extremely long and Jana was in Thailand so this is the 2****nd**** chapter of 2013~**

**(THIS ISN'T THAT IMPORTANT BUT THIS IDEA ACTUALLY CAME TO ME IN A DREAM BECAUSE I'M SO SHIT AT ICE SKATING AND I HAD THIS DREAM THE NIGHT BEFORE MY FRIENDS AND I WENT ICE SKATING SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT)**

**-leextremekid**


	38. Chapter 38: Fran goes to school

Fran trudged out of his bedroom to breakfast and sat down. He ate his cereal quietly while sulking.

Lussuria looked up and asked, "ara, what's wrong Fran."

"I don't get my prize for a writing competition I entered..."

"How did YOU win? Ishishishi," Bel chuckled at him.

Marmon added an insult, "your spelling is horrendous."

Squalo interjected, "VOI! **_I_**had to proofread it. And **_I_** made it better. So **_I_**was the reason you won. But about that, you're going to school because your spelling and grammar is atrocious."

Fran's eyes widened with excitement, "REALLY, REALLY, REALLY?"

"He's more excited than I thought," Levi was slightly shocked but frowning like usual.

"Yes Fran, you're going to school you little shit," Squalo said.

Lussuria exclaimed, "CAPTAIN! LANGUAGE!" Squalo just rolled his eyes.

"SO WHEN DO I GO!?"

"We enrolled you and your first day is on Monday next week," Squalo told him.

Fran was getting more and more excited, "so this means I get to participate in normal school activities and get into school life dramas and finally get a girlfriend?"

"Fran you're only ni-" Squalo was interrupted.

Bel smirked evilly, "yes." Fran's eyes widened even more in excitement.

"Bu-" Lussuria was also interrupted by Bel.

He smiled evilly again, "shut up."

"Do I get a uniform and stuff?" Fran asked.

Squalo scowled at the task, "yes we're getting it."

"I'm not paying," Marmon stated just to get the point out.

Lussuria smiled, "I'm getting it all for you."

"I'm going to go spread the word and email everyone I'm going to school," Fran left the room.

"Ishishishi~" Bel smirked.

Levi looked to the direction Fran walked, "should we have told him where exactly he's going?"

"Nope," Bel kept smiling evilly.

Marmon smirked, "his reaction wen he comes back home on the first day is going to be absolutely priceless."

"And since his first day is actually tomorrow we don't have to wait that long," Squalo grinned.

"Ishishi, i can't wait."

**MONDAY:**

"Have a good day at school ok~ make lots of friends and listen to the teachers and don't be afraid to talk to anyone~" Lussuria waved as Fran stepped out of the car in school uniform (and without his apple hat on).

Fran walked away from the car, "bye." Lussuria still sat in the car watching Fran with anticipation. Fran looked up and the school sign: **'PACE ALL BOYS SCHOOL'**. His eyes widened and he fell straight to his knees, still looking up.

Lussuria poked his head out of the car window, "okay, bye Fran have fun today." He drove away laughing.

Fran made the largest poker face, as he stood up and picked up his school bag. He looked around and saw an all girl's school a few blocks down the road. "I'm going there later," with that he walked inside.

A teacher walked up to him and spoke kindly, "oh you must be Fran, come with me and I'll show you your classroom." They both walked in and Fran had an absolute blank face.

"What's with him?..." all the boys started leaning over their desks and whispering.

A random kid stood out of his seat and pointed, "YOU'VE GOT GREEN HAIR!"

"Your point is."

"IT'S WEIRD!"

"Anyways..." his teacher pointed to a desk in the middle of the classroom. "Fran, your seat is over there you can go sit down."

"K," he walked over and sat at his new desk.

**After school:**

"Okay everyone, have a safe trip home," their teacher said as she dismissed them.

Fran stood outside of the girl's school while all the girls were walking out. He saw some random and cute girl his age. "Excuse me," Fran stretched out his arm.

The girl turned around, "hm?"

"Can I have directions?"

"To where?"

"Your heart." The girl started blushing when Fran asked, "what's your name?"

"Abby."

"Well then Abby, will you please be my girlfriend." Abby's blush grew even bigger and Fran was getting excited (though he didn't show it).

Abby frowned, "Sorry. My big brother won't approve." Fran pulled a poker face. "Sorry but...bye bye," she walked away from Fran.

"She reeks of Kristina and the captain," Fran frowned. Another girl walked by and Fran looked up, "excuse me. What's your name?"

The girl looked at him, "Claire."

"Well then Claire, you wanna go somewhere with me?"

"Impress me," she frowned.

Fran deadpanned, "I won the supreme crown of a beauty pageant in Japan ."

"YOU'RE WEIRD!" Claire screamed and ran away from Fran.

"I was told that'd get me a girlfriend." A really pretty and nice looking girl walked by. "Excuse me, what's your name?" Fran asked.

"Gwen," she smiled.

"I'm Fran. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Gwen looked up and down at Fran for a moment, "show me a trick."

Fran held his hand behind his back and used illusions to make flowers. He pulled them out and put one in Gwen's hair and then pulled a small smile (or big for Fran).

Gwen mega blushed and whispered, "... Yes... Fran... "

"Shall we go Princess Gwen?"

"Sure," she smiled.

**Meanwhile:**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Squalo was rolling on the floor laughing, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lussuria was also laughing, "YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE HE FELL ON HIS KNEES! I COULD LITERALLY SEE HIS AURA OF GLOOM!"

"So who's gonna pick him up?" Levi asked.

"NOT ME 'CAUSE I CAN'T CONTAIN MY LAUGHTER AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Squalo was still rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

**Meanwhile:**

"Thanks for walking me home Fran," Gwen kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's walk to school together tomorrow."

"Okay!" Gwen grinned and walked inside her house.

The Varia car rolled up to Fran and Lussuria poked his head out, "why are you out here hurry up." He was full of anticipation to see Fran's gloominess first hand.

"Sorry," Fran hopped into the car happily.

Lussuria frowned, "why are you so happy?"

"I'll tell you later," Fran smirked.

**At dinner:**

"So how'd you like school ishishishi," Bel smirked. Squalo was already silently laughing.

Fran answered, "I got a girlfriend." Xanxus spit out his food and started coughing and Bel froze.

"WWWHHHHHAAAATTTT!" Lussuria screamed.

"Did you pay her," Marmon asked.

Levi shouted, "DAFUQ?!"

"VVVVOOOIII ARE YOU MESSING WITH US !?"

"Nope." Everyone fell silent. "By the way, why did you send me to an all boys school?" Fran asked.

"GOTTA GO INTERROGATE YAMAMOTO TAKESHI BYE!" Squalo quickly ran out of the dining room.

"LOUD TRASH!" Xanxus shouted, took the rest of his food and stormed off to his room.

"I found a lot of money on the street, gotta go count it," Marmon hastily flew out of the room. Lussuria and Bel sat there silently. "…"

Fran asked again, "well?"

"It gave you the best education..." Lussuria looked away and Bel was still silent. Fran frowned not believing them.

Bel mumbled, "um.. We were told to send you there."

"By who? "

"...Captain."

"Stupid long haired captain~" Fran walked out of the dining room. Lussuria and Bel had a very long sigh of relief and they fell off their chairs in the process.

**The next day:**

Gwen walked out of her house, "hi Fran!"

"Hello~ I'm here to escort you my lady," Fran held out his hand and Gwen grinned.

**At school:**

"I'm bored~" a kid from Fran's class grumbled and looked out the window. "WHAT!" he exclaimed as he fell off his chair.

Another kid walked up, "huh? Dude what's wrong?"

The first kid ran towards the window, opened it and poked his head out while pointing, "IT'S FRAN AND HE'S WITH A GIRL!"

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!" Everyone in his class ran towards the window and looked out. "WHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT ! "

Fran dropped Gwen off at school, "have a good day."

"Bye," Gwen waved and walked inside. Fran then walked to his school and into his classroom.

All of the boys shouted at him, "WHY WERE YOU WALKING WITH THAT GIRL!?"

"We're going out," Fran deadpanned.

"WWWHHHAAAAATT!"

The teacher then walked in, "everyone sit down, it's time for class ."

The first boy who saw Fran wrote on a small piece of paper and put it on Fran's desk. Fran looked at it for a second and then read it.

**Note: Hi my name is, Arthur! Fran, how did you get Gwen to go out with you!?**

Fran made a poker face and wrote a reply. He passed it back to Arthur who opened the note.

**Note: Cs I gaef hre flauwos.**

Arthur made the largest poker face, scribbled on the note and passed it to Fran.

**Note: What?**

Fran sighed, wrote again and passed the note back to Arthur.

**Note: I gaef hre flauwos cnt u rid?**

Arthur made an even larger poker face and scribbled on the note. Fran picked it up and read it.

**Note: Demonstration please? **

Fran held his hand behind his back and used illusions to make flowers. He whispered to Arthur, "see?"

Arthur stared at Fran for a good five minutes in astonishment. He wrote on the not and passed it to Fran.

**Note: How did you do that?**

Fran replied.

**Note: Imm mojik.**

Arthur lost all expression as he read the note. The teacher looked up, saw them and she asked, "what are you doing?"

Fran held up the illusionary flowers, "these are for you," he passed them to her with no expression and emotion at all.

"Oh... Thank you, Fran." She took the flowers from Fran and put them in a vase on the bookshelf.

When Fran sat back down, Arthur whispered, "how did you do that?!"

"Magic."

"I don't believe you."

"Wanna see something else?" Fran held out his hand and summoned an illusionary pineapple. "This is my cousin Mukuro."

"Are you deluded into believing your cousin is a pineapple and anyways, where did you get that pineapple all of a sudden?!" Arthur exclaimed.

Their teacher snapped from the front of the class, "Arthur and Fran, pay attention!"

Arthur immediately looked forward, "sorry!"

Fran ripped another piece of paper, wrote on it quickly and passed it to Arthur. He gulped before opening and reading the note.

**Note: Toljya imm mojik.**

Arthur's eyes widened in disbelief that he could seriously be that bad at spelling. Fran smirked and wrote on another note. Arthur quickly read it.

**Note: Ill shao yuo moure ladr.**

Arthur had a poker face for the rest of class…

**At lunch:**

All of the kids from Fran's class gathered around him, "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"What do you mean?" Fran asked.

One of the kids stepped forward (let's call him Bob), "how did you get Gwen to like you?!"

"I gave her flowers."

"But it was your first day. Where'd you get the flowers from!?" Bob was very confused.

"Hiya," Fran made another illusion of a flower bouquet.

Arthur shouted, "I still don't understand!"

Fran deadpanned, "magic."

"Don't lie, Fran!"

"I'm not."

"Wait," Bob stopped them, "I heard that mafioso can use magic. Fran are you in the mafia?! "

Fran thought to himself, _'captain told me not to say anything but he sent me to an all boys school._' Fran frowned, "I'm an assassin in a very powerful Italian Mafia."

Everyone froze for a minute and then started cracking up laughing.

"MAFIA? YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT? HAHAHA," Arthur was rolling on the floor laughing.

Fran had a poker face, "I'm not lying."

"BUT YOU'RE NINE! YOU CAN'T BE IN THE MAFIA HAHAHA!" Bob was rolling on the floor laughing parallel to Arthur."

Fran thought to himself, 'what would someone do to make them stop laughing...?'

_"SHUT UP TRASH!" Xanxus throws shit at people._

_"VOOOII SHUT UP" Squalo knocks them out._

_"Shut up," Bel throws knives._

_"Shut up or that's 500000 euros from all of you," Marmon frowns._

_"DONT MOCK ME!" Levi knocks them out._

_"Hmm..." Lussuria walks away._

_"Kufufu...shut up will you," Mukuro throws a pineapple or stabs them._

_"SHUT UP!" Jana shouts._

_"Get the fuck out," Kristina orders._

Fran made a poker face at all his bad role models, "stop laughing..." Bob and Arthur ignored him and continued laughing. Fran through a rock at them, "shut up." But, they still continued laughing their asses off. "I said stop laughing already ," he started throwing illusionary pineapples at them. They all shut up and froze "Thank you," Fran frowned, "so now you know that I'm in the mafia 'cause I can randomly summon pineapples out of no where."

"Okay we believe you," Bob held up his arms in front of him.

**After school:**

Fran was waiting outside the Gwen's school gate, "hello Gwen~"

"Fran. We need to talk," Gwen frowned.

"Huh? What is it?"

Gwen hesitated, "...I saw what you did to those boys before...You threw things at them..."

"Yes and?" Fran made a poker face.

"...I didn't know you would be such a horrible person."

"I just threw a rock and a pineapple," Fran's poker face grew larger.

Gwen scolded, "you wasted a pineapple that someone else in this world is pleading for... You used it for your own selfish reason to make them stop laughing at you... You threw a rock that someone else gets money by chipping and selling for the same selfish reason..."

He was not liking where this was going, "your point?"

"We should break up..."

**Back at Varia Castle: **

Everyone sat down for dinner. Fran was eating very, very slowly.

"Why are you so gloomy?" Levi frowned.

Marmon looked up from calculating bills and eating, "bullies?"

"He'd deserve that, ishishishi," Bel had his big Cheshire cat smile.

"I told some classmates I was in the mafia 'cause I made an illusionary pineapple and flowers," Fran began to explain.

Squalo rose from his seat, "VOOOIII I TOLD YOU TO STAY QUIET ABOUT THAT!"

"And you sent me to an all boys school," Fran quickly glared at Squalo who sat back down. "Well they all started laughing so I threw rocks and pineapples at them."

"Your point?" Lussuria asked.

"Gwen saw and broke up with me."

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Squalo burst into a deafening laughter and his eyes even began watering.

"Ishishishishi!"

Marmom was snickering and Levi laughed with his hand over his mouth, "hahah!" Lussuria was chuckling and Xanxus snorted.

Fran frowned, "captain, if you don't be quiet, I'm going after your sister again." Squalo shut up and glared at Fran.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Xanxus fell off of his chair and rolled on the floor laughing.

"Well that was solved quickly," Marmon clicked his tongue.

Bel frowned, "but you deserved to be broken up with, revealing your mafia title like that."

"Bel-senpai, you're just jealous 'cause you've never had a girlfriend."

"Ishishi, a prince doesn't need a girlfriend. He needs a princess."

Levi smirked remembering, "in other words you want Princess Peach, am I correct? "

"You're right," Fran's eyes widened also remembering.

"..." Marmon made an illusionary Princess Peach.

Fran turned to Bel, "now kiss her."

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Levi chanted. Xanxus stared.

Squalo smiled evilly, "VOOOIII! DO IT!"

"Ooo let me take a picture, then I'll send it to everyone down in Japan," Lussuria took out his camera and smirked.

"I won't charge if I get to see you do this," Marmon said.

Fran asked, "well?"

Bel frowned and then kissed the illusion. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" everyone gaped. Lussuria immediately took a picture. Fran quickly made an illusion on Mario.

"MAMA MIA!" You could tell Bel was staring nervously at Mario after he finished the kiss. Lussuria took another picture and the illusions disappeared.

"You actually did it..." Squalo mumbled, surprised.

"Hmmm...her lips were overly huge."

Levi shouted, "WE DON'T NEED THE DETAILS"

"Yah~ we do... Continue," Fran stared at Bel.

"It was disgusting."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Squalo fell off his chair.

"Going to send this to everyone in japan ta ta~" Lussuria skipped out of the dining room.

Marmom frowned, "...Bel, why'd you do it? I could've gotten more money."

"Tch! You're all so immature," Xanxus was still laughing though.

Fran stated, "That just brightened my day."

"Shut up," Bel threw knives into Fran's apple hat.

"THAT WAS STILL PRICELESS!" Squalo laughed.

"I'M USING THIS AGAINST YOU FOREVER!" Levi grinned.

Fran looked towards Squalo, "by the way, I don't think I want to go to school anymore."

**Meanwhile in Japan:**

Everyone was casually hanging out in their classroom. Jana took out her phone and checked her email because it just beeped.

**Email: Check out these wonderful photos~ Lussuria  
****_Photo of Fran in school uniform.  
Photo of Bel kissing Princess Peach.  
Photo of Bel just after kissing peach and Mario's standing there shocked._**

Jana just took a sip of water but when she saw the photos she spit it out, "OMG WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING IN ITALY!?" She turned around, "GUYS COME OVER HERE AND CHECK THIS OUT!"

"EH?! WATS GOING ON?!" Kristina ran over.

Gokudera walked over next to Jana, "what is it? What is it!?"

"Wait what?!" Tsuna also ran over.

Yamamoto followed after, "hey wait for me!"

**_Fran in school uniform._**

Everyone froze for a minute. "PFFTHAHAHAHAHA!" Kristina cracked up and fell on a classroom desk. "OMFG WHAT ARE THEY DOING? IS THAT A JOKE HAHAHAHAHA!" She was hysterical.

"Wait a sec Kristina come back there's more!" Jana called her back

She walked over, "kk."

**_Bel kissing Peach._**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE KNIFE BASTARD IS A PRINCESS PEACH FANBOY HAHAHAHA!" Gokudera fell on the floor.

"And here's Mario in the next one," Jana showed them the last picture.

"HEY JANA!" Kristina laughed, "CAN YOU EMAIL HIM BACK AND ASK," she inhaled, "WHY FRAN WENT TO SCHOOL!" She fell on the floor laughing and Yamamoto and Tsuna watched the two wide eyed. "NO ACTUALLY, WAIT A SEC I'M GONNA ASK SQUALO NOW!" Kristina pulled out her phone and dialed the number, "k everyone be quiet please..."

_Beep beep ... Beep beep_

Squalo answered, "hey Kristina, what is it? "

"Squalo... We just got an email from Lussuria.." Everyone was laughing behind Kristina, "care to explain."

"Did he actually send it?" Squalo began laughing his ass off on the other side of the phone.

"What the fuck is up with those pictures."

"I'll explain."

Kristina put her phone on speaker and everyone moved closer.

"Well I sent Fran to school after I experienced first hand how bad his writing was because he entered a competition."

"OMG," Jana's eyes widened, "he actually wrote that story with Sil!? Did Bel like tell him about him?"

"Yeah and you read it? Well I pretty much fixed the whole thing before he entered it. Well I decided to send him to school. I knew he'd want to talk to girls so I sent him to an all boys' school for the fun of it."

"Is he over Kristina yet?" Yamamoto frowned.

"Yes, hopefully," Squalo frowned.

"Good," Kristina also frowned.

Gokudera laughed, "LOOOL!"

"So Fran did go to school and his reaction was priceless. But he somehow got a girlfriend on the first day from a school a few blocks down."

Tsuna made a huge poker face. Jana stood there shocked, "your joking right? Tell me your joking."

"It's the truth. Well the next day he revealed he was in the mafia by showing some classmates illusions... And then his girlfriend broke up with him so he was gloomy at dinner." Everyone loled.

"But what's with Bel kissing peach," Kristina asked.

Gokudera turned and asked Jana, "did you know he likes peach?"

"I had no idea Bel was a peach fan boy."

"Fran was teasing Bel that he never had a girlfriend so he must be jealous even though Fran only had one for a day. Bel said he only liked princesses and Levi pointed out peach 'cause turns out Bel likes her from playing Mario Karts one time. Marmon made an illusion and he kissed her. Then Fran made Mario. And Lussuria took the pictures," Squalo finished explaining through the phone.

Everyone stood there silently.

"...Hello?"

Everyone began laughing like crazy.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?" Kristina was laughing hysterically.

"I'm absolutely serious you can even ask Bossu."

"Ok can you give the phone to him then?" Jana asked.

"Okay."

There was some ruffling and Xanxus picked up the phone, "...What do you want?"

"Is everything that Squalo-san said true?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah I was there, even for Mario Kart."

"Oh yeah how did the thing with Belphegor and Princess Peach come up?" Yamamoto was hysterically laughing.

"Bel was playing as Peach and then we all assumed that either he was a fanboy or he's gay. And we thought that him being a fanboy was more amusing."

Kristina asked, "also with Fran's story, Jana said that in the article the prize was 'anything he wanted'. Did he get it?"

"No they didn't get him a girlfriend because Squalo ripped the address."

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gokudera began laughing.

"Anyway trash, I'm giving the phone back to the Stupid Shark."

"Ok ok gotcha," Yamamoto laughed.

Squalo picked up, "you done asking questions yet? "

Kristina giggled, "hold on is Fran still going to school?"

"He said he didn't want to anymore."

"One more thing. What do you mean Fran threw pineapples at classmates?" Jana asked.

"I'm not sure I'll put him on quickly."

There was ruffling and Fran picked up the phone, "hello~"

"Fran, why did you throw pineapples at your classmates," Jana frowned.

"Some kid named Arthur wanted to know how I got a girlfriend so I showed him that I gave her flowers out of nowhere. He asked how I did it and I told him magic. To prove it, I made an illusionary pineapple and said it was my cousin Mukuro."

Jana face palmed, "You're such an idiot."

"BAHAHAHA!" Kristina laughed. Tsuna gaped.

"At lunch the kids asked if I was in the mafia and I said yes. They didn't take it seriously and wouldn't stop laughing so I threw a rock and pineapples at them."

"Who taught you to do something like that?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmmm... Shishou," Fran deadpanned.

Jana face palmed even harder, "why do you learn from Mukuro?!"

"Anyway I'm going to my room now bye bye," Fran hung up.

"...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," everyone fell on the floor laughing. Vino walked up and kicked Kristina's leg.

"Ouchie. Heh? Vino? Since when were you here?" Kristina asked.

"The whole time you guys were laughing your asses off. It was extremely annoying."

"Ok ok we're sorry," Yamamoto smiled.

"Truly," Gokudera nodded his head.

"By the way, Hibari-san says he's gonna bite you to death." Everyone froze.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**OK, so I'm back from Thailand :P Truthfully I came back last week but I've been spending this time finalising etc... School starts soon and we're in high school now!  
~HeartHayato**


	39. Chapter 39: Cheese Songs

Calda, Nebbia, Vino, Kristina and Jana were walking home from school.

"Do you guys know where they all disappeared too?" Kristina asked.

Jana looked back at her, "I have no idea…"

"They ran straight out of the classroom," Vino stated.

Calda smirked, "I know."

"Well?" Nebbia questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"They started a band and have already written two songs."

Jana narrowed her eyes, "you're lying."

"Nope I'm not lying!"

Kristina hesitated "...Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure!" Calda smiled.

"...They would be at Sawada-san's house right?" Vino looked up.

"ALRIGHT THEN LET'S GO AND UNSOLVE THIS MYSTERYYYY!" Nebbia started walking retardedly towards Tsuna's house.

**Meanwhile:**

"So we're just gonna get a support band right?" Tsuna asked.

"AND WE'VE ALREADY GOT A KEYBOARDIST TO THE EXTREME!"

Nebbia slammed the door open, took off her shoes and stormed into the house, "ALRIGHT THEN WHICH OF YA'LL CAME HERE WITHOUT US?!" The band froze. Calda, Vino, Kristina and Jana slowly walked in and took off their shoes with poker faces.

Calda grinned, "see I was right! They did start a band."

"W-what are you talking about?" Tsuna stuttered.

"YOU STARTED A BAND," Nebbia exclaimed.

Jana looked at them, "well did you."

"WE DID TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei punched the air.

"Can we hear you play?" Kristina asked.

Nebbia screamed in their faces, "YEAH I WANNA HERE CONSIDERING WE WERE NEVER INFORMED!" The band stood there silently.

"Uuug-"

"OK WE'LL DO IT TO THE EXTREME!"

Gokudera shouted in Ryohei's face, "HEY WE NEVER AGREED TO!"

"I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU PERFORM THEM!"

"It's like we've got no choice then..." Yamamoto stood up/

Reborn gestured his hand to the ground, "you five can sit down then." Kristina, Jana, Vino, Calda and Nebbia sat on the floor in front of the band and they all stood up.

Tsuna cleared his throat, "I'm gonna count down from four...four three two one ."

_"Being enjoyed with a small cracker, on a hot summer day, eating with a bunch of friends, along with a bunch of grapes._

_I knew one day it'd be gone, down my throat then down somewhere._

_Who would know where it'd go, what would become of it?_

_You never know, you would never know. The delightful cheese that was eaten._

_If I knew, what then, would it ever come back then, wherever it was, would it eh? You'll never know._

_It is more than just cheese, the effort that they made to create such thing._

_All the struggling that these people went through._

_Dazzling, it's not even possible, that such a thing exists in this world._

_There's more to that._

_I'll tell a story._

_Being enjoyed with some spaghetti, on a cool autumn day, along with my family, along with some tomato sauce._

_That is also delicious too, can be enjoyed with everyone, laughing together is my thing also with everyone joining too._

_You never know, you would never know. The delightful cheese that was eaten._

_With anyone, with everyone. We'll all eat together. What else is there, to enjoy more than this cheese?_

_What's more to the tale there's all the different words to describe the joy to something this amazing._

_The dreams that the cheese has created would ever come true, that's your choice._

_You never know, you would never know. The delightful cheese that was eaten._

_Can you hear me now, crying for more cheese? Shouting, towards the sky, can you hear my voice?_

_My wish really did come true. I'm sitting at the dining table with my empty bowl, waiting for the cheese to fill it up._

_I told you so that my wish would certainly come true, here is a bowl of cheese that I can enjoy myself._

_Not only me but all my friends and family too._

_To your heart's content, may you share all this cheese._

_All of us, in such a small small place, we shall eat this cheese and praise it."_ _(By leextremekid)_ The band sung. The five just sat there with their eyes wide and clapped.

"And um our other song.. four three two one."

_"Oh your holes, your holes_

_Make the cows look like they're not milking_

_Your taste, your taste_

_Is so perfect I'm not trying_

_You're delicious_

_And I tell you every day_

_Yeah cheese, cheese_

_I like to compliment you_

_'Cause you're so perfect_

_And it's so, it's so_

_True that you have to believe me_

_But every time I'm asked which I like the best.._

_I say_

_"When I see all the cheese_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause they're amazing_

_Just the way they are_

_And when I eat them_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause cheese you're amazing_

_Just the way you are"_

_Cheddar, cheddar_

_I would eat you all day if you'd let me_

_Blue cheese, the mould_

_You hate but I think it's so tasty_

_You're magnificent_

_And I tell them every day_

_Oh they know, they know, they know_

_I'd never ask them to change_

_If perfect is what they're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking which is my favorite_

_You know I'd say_

_"When I see all the cheese_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause they're amazing_

_Just the way they are_

_And when I eat them_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause cheese you're amazing_

_Just the way you are"_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Cheese you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_"When I see all the cheese_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause they're amazing_

_Just the way they are_

_And when I eat them_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause cheese you're amazing_

_Just the way you are" (By HeartHayato)_

The five clapped again.

"They were both about cheese." Nebbia commented.

Calda smiled, "I like cheese."

"Why were they about cheese? " Vino asked.

"Because..." Yamamoto rolled out the word and gestured to Lambo and I-Pin.

"WE LOVE CHEESE!" Lambo began jumping up and down.

I-pin joined in, "CHEESE CHEESE CHEESE!"

Kristina pulled a poker face, "uh huh..."

"Tsuna tell them our plan," Reborn looked up.

"Plan...?" Jana questioned.

"Uhh...we're planning on recording these songs professionally and put them on a radio..."

Nebbia shouted, raising her arms in the air, "KRISTINA IS A JROCKER STALKER SHE CAN HELP YOU!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY JROCKER STALKER?" Kristina exclaimed.

"Because you memorized the GazettE's birthdays."

Kristina frowned, "shut up Vino."

"SO WE WERE CORRECT AND~ CONSIDERING HOW MUCH MUSIC YOU LISTEN TO I KINDA FIGURED THAT YOU WOULD KNOW SOME RECORD COMPANIES AROUND THIS AREA!"

"So..."

"Don't go to PS Company or they'll take your freedom..." Kristina told the band.

"Uh."

"Try going to Pony Canyon I think there's one around here...AND GET A SUPPORT BAND!"

"ARE YOU SURE WE SHOULDN'T PUT IT ON YOUTUBE FIRST TO THE EXTREME? "

"Hold on we need to discuss something," Jana started a group huddle with Kristina, Nebbia, Calda, Vino and whispered, "guys if we tell them to put it on YouTube they could get a lot of hate."

"Or it could go viral..." Calda stated.

"Exactly."

Vino asked, "well what do you suppose."

"The internet could be harsh..." Kristina commented.

Nebbia suggested, "we could quickly vote."

"Sure."

"Well I say they should 'cause you never know and we could always cheer them up to still get it on the radio," Jana voted.

Calda nodded his head, "I say yes as well ."

Kristina frowned, "then again if we put it on radio they could still get hate because you never know who's listening..."

"But it's the same as on YouTube..."

"But if they get hate on YouTube before putting it on the radio they would lose confidence and possibly shut themselves for weeks...So I say no.." Nebbia voted.

"Same here I think no..." Kristina said.

Jana looked towards Vino, "what about you, Vino?"

"That depends whether they're gonna make a music video or anything... I think a totally original song without a music video on YouTube is pointless..."

"Emo, is that a yes or no? " Calda frowned.

"Let me ask them something first," Vino left the huddle and asked the band,  
"hey are you making a music video?"

"DEFINITELY!" Ryohei smiled.

Vino returned to the huddle, "then yes, I say they should."

"...well then I guess majority rules." The huddle broke.

"So?"

"As long as you make a music video we say you can put them on YouTube. But don't quit just 'cause you might not like a comment," Jana explained.

Gokudera nodded his head, "okay then."

Calda asked, "professional style with lighting and stuff everything or just a normal camera?"

"But we need to record it properly anyway..." Kristina stated.

Nebbia screamed, "KRISTINA WHERE'S THE NEAREST RECORDING STUDIO?"

"Uuuhhh...it's near the school so get your lyrics and let's go."

"YAAAAAY!" Lambo exclaimed.

...

"You only have half an hour to do this so do it properly or you're wasting money. And Lambo..."

"Hm?"

"No food or drink in the studio..." Kristina frowned.

Tsuna pulled a poker face, "I'll go check if there's anything in Lambo's hair you go get ready."

...

"So you all ready?" Jana asked.

"Yep."

"I'll get them to start recording," Kristina walked away.

**Two recordings of songs later:**

Lambo walked out of the recording room, "...CANDY I WANT MY CA-" Reborn shoved some in Lambo's mouth.

"Now for the video."

"I have a great idea follow me! " Yamamoto grinned.

Calda smiled, "what is it Yamamoto?"

"Let's film the video at school! Hey Kristina can you go ask Hibari if we can film inside the school?"

"Um...ok..." Kristina ran into the school.

"So Yamamoto what do you plan on doing inside the school?" Reborn looked up.

"We could just get some cheese that were mentioned in the songs and kinda just focus on the cheese half the time with the first one."

"THAT'S A GOOD IDEA TO THE EXTREME!"

"I'll go buy the cheese then I don't want to be seen with you guys," Vino walked away.

Kristina walked back out of the school, "Hibari-sama said you can. We can use any classrooms and places we want. So that includes the roof."

"Why am I picturing the music video One Direction style?" Nebbia mumbled.

"DO NOT MENTION THEM PLEASE!" Jana shouted.

Nebbia raised her arms in the air, "sorry!"

"So anyway...where did Vino go?" Kristina looked around.

"I'm back with the cheese."

Reborn looked at him, "that was quick ."

"Well there was no line..."

"YOU JUST DIDN'T WANT TO MISS THIS!" Calda smiled evilly.

"WHAT THE HELL? NO!"

Calda smirked, "liar."

"Can we just get the videos done," Jana frowned.

" So video the cheese and then we can like sit around with the cheese..." Tsuna said.

"THEN LET'S GO ON THE ROOF AND LOOK AT THE SKY TO THE EXTREME AND DANCE!"

Calda took out his camera, "I'll record..."

"GAHAHAHA WE'RE AWESOME! " Lambo laughed.

"So we'll start with putting the Swiss Cheese on this plate," Kristina held up a plate. "Then Calda you're going to just pan the camera around it, and make sure you focus on the cheese." They all went inside and Kristina put the plate on a desk. "So Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei sit in a semi circle on this side of the desk," she pointed, "Lambo, I-Pin and Reborn stand at the edge of the desk ok?"

"Who made you the boss?!" Gokudera asked.

"I'm in charge of music video making."

"...What?"

"Nothing, the rest of us stand back and Calda start filming."

"Gotcha~"

The band was sitting and staring at the cheese when suddenly Lambo stood up, "CHEESE!" He jumped for the Swiss Cheese.

"Lambo don't!" I-pin stood up.

"LAMBO!" Yamamoto grabbed him.

Calda was still filming with a poker face and everyone else also had one.

"CUT!"

"Should we keep that? " Calda looked towards Kristina.

"Considering how it sounds so much like a love song...we're redoing it. If we don't get this done we're doing it tomorrow. It's nearly dark. Lambo don't mess around or you're pulling everyone down. Calda go again."

"'Kay," filming.

"...AND STOP!"

"Calda pass the camera," Calda gave the camera to Jana who connected it to the monitor. They watched the replay, "how's that?"

"Slow it down," Reborn told her.

Jana changed the speed, "what about now?"

"That looks good. Now let's quickly go to the roof, film then go home."

...

"WE'RE DONE TO THE EXTREME!"

"I'll edit it quickly tonight and give it to you tomorrow," Jana told them.

**Next Day:**

"Here," Jana passed a USB to Tsuna who uploaded it to YouTube.

"UPLOAD TO THE EXTREEEEEEME!" Ryohei pressed upload.

"TURF HEAD WE WERE SUPPOSED TO CLICK IT TOGETHER!"

"So we'll wait a couple of hours until coming back here and checking any views and comments," Kristina said.

"K."

...

"Hmm..." Tsuna checked.

**_34 Likes 34 Dislikes 1000 Views_**

**[I LIKE CHEESE!] ****_50 Likes_**

**[DAFUQ IS THIS SHIT] ****_12 Likes_**

**[It's ok i guess _ original...]**

**[i sing the songs all day. CHEESE I LOVE YOU!]**

**[this is crap T_T]**

**[guys you shouldn't be mean. this is prob their first song. they need support. you wouldn't like it if all this hate was put on you. there not bad like rebecca black in fact i like them] ****_15 Likes_**

**_^reply^_**** [i agree. they're really good]**

**[this song is stupid]**

**[CHEESE WAR!] ****_51 Likes_**

**[trrrrroooolllllllll]**

**[i like minecraft ._. and cheese**

**oh your blocks, your blocks**

**make the player look like they're not mining] ****_5 Likes_**

**_^reply^_**** [dafuq O_o] ****_20 Likes_**

"It's even..." Tsuna called everybody over.

"JUUDAIME HOW WAS IT?!"

"Umm..."

"HOW DID IT GO SAWADA?!"

"C'mon tell us!"

"Eh-"

"DID IT GO VIRAL!?"

"No it di-"

"HEEEEEEY DON'T START WITHOUT ME!"

"STOPPU!"

Everybody froze. "Hello…?" Jana walked up.

"It didn't go viral, we've only got 1000 views"

"ONLY!?"

"Just consider the fact that we're totally new to YouTube so you can't expect much," Vino explained.

Yamamoto asked, "so should we move on to making the second one or not?"

"Remember I told you no losing spirits. Anyway, we'll start filming the second one tomorrow. Before then you can just do whatever you want, maybe get some ideas started," Kristina told them.

"Okay~"

**Next Day:**

"Okay second song."

"I've got the cheese," I-pin smiled.

Tsuna stated, "so let's put love hearts around the cheese..."

"If that's what you wanna do… Okay so also stand around the cheese and look like you're in love…" Calda started filming. The band was in love with the cheese and love hearts were flying everywhere. Jana pulled a secret face palm. "OK CUT!"

"Okay, let's view it," Calda connected the camera to the monitor.

"We look stupid," Gokudera frowned.

"NO WE DON'T TO THE EXTREME!" Yamamoto just sat there with a poker face.

"You wanna redo it?" Kristina asked.

"LET'S VOTE!"

"I say we redo it," Krisitna stated.

Jana frowned, "me too."

Gokudera also frowned, "me three."

"I THINK IT'S GOOD LET'S KEEP GOING!" Calda exclaimed.

"I don't care," Vino deadpanned.

Nebbia laughed, "KEEP IT AS IT IS IT'S HILARIOUS!"

"KEEP IT TO THE EXTREME!"

Lambo and I-pin cheered, "KEEP IT KEEP IT!"

"Keep going," Reborn said.

Yamamoto pulled a poker face, "I don't mind."

"Neither do I."

"Majority wins so we keep going. Ok moving on, we'll use these lines," Kristina pointed to the lyrics, "with more focusing on the cheese. Then we go up to the roof again and just sing it like we did with the other one."

"It's exactly the same though..." Jana commented.

Nebbia mumbled, "...It really does seem like One Direction."

"STOP!" Kristina blocked her ears.

"Never. Say. That. Band. Name." Jana frowned.

"SORRY!"

"You should video someone eating the cheese," Vino suggested.

"Okay, Lambo, eat it and the rest of you sing behind him while you're on the roof." They all heading to the roof and Calda started filming.

...

"CUT!" They all watched the replay.

"IT'S AWESOME TO THE EXTREME!"

"I'll upload it and we can check back tomorrow," Tsuna said.

...

**_74 Likes 194847 Dislikes 6982734 Views_**

"EH?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I TOLD YOU TURF HEAD!"

"194847 dislikes...?" Yamamoto frowned.

"READ THE COMMENTS TO THE EXTREME!"

**[WHAT EVEN]**

**[OMFG THIS IS SO GOLDEN]**

**[WHAT IS THIS SHIT ARE YOU PEOPLE HIGH?]**

**[THEY'RE COPYING ONE DIRECTION!]**

**[Kill yourselves]**

**[DON'T LISTEN TO THOSE GUYS YOU'RE AWESOME OKAY?]**

**[DIBS ON THE GUY WITH THE LONG SILVER HAIR]**

"DAFAQ!?" Gokudera explained.

**[THAT KID WITH THE AFRO IS SOOOOO CUTE! XD]**

**[Dat keyboardist *_*]**

"He's taken," Jana frowned.

**[THIS SUCKS SOOO MUCH WTH]**

Tsuna sat on the floor depressed.

"We said don't let it get to you ok?" Kristina kneeled down.

"Ignore the death threats. People either love your stuff or they hate it and want you to die. I'm sorry," Jana looked away.

Vino stated in a cliché voice, "the internet's a cruel world."

The band, besides Reborn, sulked on the floor.

"Hey you gotta put it on the radio now," Calda smiled nervously.

Tsuna frowned, "but they hate it."

"It's good though. That's just YouTube," Nebbia tried to cheer him up.

"194847 dislikes..." Yamamoto repeated again.

Kristina patted his back, "it's ok..."

"No seriously. Come on get up. Ignore them. Society is mean. You just need to ignore society. You shouldn't care what people think about you. You can write or listen to whatever music you want etc. Just. Ignore. Them. Don't let it get to you. You shouldn't let anything like that get to you ," Jana told them her words of wisdom.

"OK SO EVERYBODY STAND UP AND LET'S GO TO THE RADIO STATION!" Nebbia dragged everyone out of the house.

...

"So you want to put these two songs on the radio?" The DJ asked.

"Yes."

"Are there any particular times you want this song to play so you can tell your friends to listen or...?"

Jana turned to the band, "guys?"

"It's not like we're gonna tell everyone anyway...so we don't mind when you play it," Tsuna said.

"Is it just this once or do you want us to play it every now and then or something?"

Gokudera told the DJ, "please only play it more than once in this lifetime if we actually do become popular."

"In a good way," Yamamoto added.

"Okay. So anyway, thanks for coming."

...

Mochida (remember the kendo guy from ep 1?) exclaimed as he ran up to the band members in Tsuna's class, "YOU GUYS WROTE THAT SONG!? "

Tsuna replied, "yeah?"

"WELL IT WAS PRETTY FREAKING AWESOME! I LOVE CHEESE TOO! I SING THEM TO MY CHEESE!"

"...You actually liked them?"

"Well yeah! Almost the whole school does. Nami middle is officially the school of cheese lovers."

"...Thanks..."

"See it worked out in the end," Kristina grinned.

Some random kid named Baka walked up, "just so you know, I'm not a cheese lover. I hated those songs."

"OH OF COURSE SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T LOVE CHEESE DOESN'T LIKE A SONG ABOUT CHEESE BECAUSE THEY DON'T LOVE CHEESE!" Nebbia screamed.

"It was really cliché and gay," Baka frowned.

Calda collapsed, "oh god it's the forbidden word."

"Thanks...I guess..." Tsuna said with a poker face.

"You should thank me I mean, HAVE YOU SEEN THE AMOUNT OF DISLIKES?!" Baka smiled cruelly.

Gokudera shouted, "WE SAW THEM NOW SHUT UP!"

"SEE YA THEN GAY BAND," Baka ran to another part of the classroom.

Jana frowned, "don't listen to what they say."

A random girl named Ami walked up, "hey aren't you the guys who wrote the songs about cheese?! "

"Yeah," Tsuna nodded his head.

"Can I have your autographs?"

"Sure," Yamamoto smiled and the all signed.

"Thanks, SEE YA GAY BAND!" and Ami ran off.

"WE DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" Gokudera shouted after her.

Nezu suddenly walked in, "time for class sit down. But before we start, let me show you two videos that have now gone viral on YouTube. They have also been made by our fellow Nami students Sasagawa, Sawada, Gokudera and Yamamoto and some others not in the school." Nezu played the two cheese songs and the band pulled mega poker faces.

"Oh no."

Kristina stood up, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND THEM!?"

"It was on the home page of YouTube," Nezu smiled evilly.

Gokudera narrowed his eyes, "what were you doing on YouTube you perv?" Nezu frowned and played the video.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Tsuna screamed. Yamamoto face desked and Jana sighed.

**_Video starts (just the way you are one)_**

"Oh~ Tsuna-kun so this is what you were doing for the past few days!" Kyoko smiled. Tsuna was anime crying.

"I VIDEOED IT HAHA!" Calda laughed.

Mochida and some other classmates who loved it were singing along, "WHEN I SEE ALL THE CHEESE

THERE'S NOT A THING THAT I WOULD CHANGE

'CAUSE THEY'RE AMAZING

JUST THE WAY THEY ARE

AND WHEN I EAT THEM

THE WHOLE WORLD STOPS AND STARES FOR A WHILE

'CAUSE CHEESE YOUR AMAZING

JUST THE WAY YOU ARE!" The rest of the class was laughing their asses off.

**_Video finishes_**

The band was face desking. "Guys seriously stop," Jana frowned at the band.

"But we're a laughing stock!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Nezu laughed evilly, "And the last one."

"IT'S THE REALLY CLICHE ONE!" Vino freaked out for the first time ever.

Tsuna screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!"

"THE EMO IS FREAKING OUT!" Calda pointed at Vino.

"I'M NOT EMO!"

Gokudera bashed his head on the desk.

Yamamoto buried his face in his arms on his desk, "..."

_Being enjoyed with a small cracker, on a hot summer day, eating with a bunch of friends, along with a bunch of grapes._

_I knew one day it'd be gone, down my throat then down somewhere._

_Who would know where it'd go, what would become of it?_

"I ACTUALLY TOOK THAT VIDEO SERIOUSLY!" Tsuna complained.

"And now for the comments," Nezu scrolled down.

"WHAT!? WAIT! STOP!"

[WHAT EVEN]

[OMFG THIS IS SO GOLDEN]

[WHAT IS THIS SHIT ARE YOU PEOPLE HIGH?]

[THEY'RE COPYING ONE DIRECTION!]

[Kill yourselves]

[DON'T LISTEN TO THOSE GUYS YOU'RE AWESOME OKAY?]

[DIBS ON THE GUY WITH THE LONG SILVER HAIR]

[THAT KID WITH THE AFRO IS SOOOOO CUTE! XD]

[Dat keyboardist *_*]

[THIS SUCKS SOOO MUCH WTH]

The class began laughing.

"I WROTE THE ONE ABOUT IT BEING GOLDEN! IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" Mochida fell to the ground.

Baka frowned, "you guys are way too gay."

"And there's more on the other page. To sum it all up, this really sucked," Nezu smirked.

"Seriously. I've given up on society. Just ignore them guys," Jana buried her face ashamed of the world.

"Mochida-san I thought you were a grade above us," Kristina looked at the boy getting off the floor.

"I got moved down because I started failing class so much."

Yamamoto stated, "must be the after effects of Tsuna ripping his hair out."

Jana looked up, "like ooouuuccchh."

"Since Mochida said that he wrote the one about this being golden, let's check his YouTube channel," Nezu smiled mega cruelly.

"NO! NO! NO! STOP! STOP! STOP!"

Kristina disconnected the projector, "you're invading his home life."

"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO PULL THE PLUG OUT!?"

"BITCH I'M 3RD SEAT OF DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE!"

"Guys! I'm checking out Mochida's channel on my iPhone!" Ami held up her phone.

Mochida froze.

"WHAT TYPE OF LESSON IS THIS!?" Jana exclaimed with her hands in the air.

"He's posted videos of... My Little Pony, One Direction, Justin Bieber ... Hot Girls..."

". . ."

Nezu smirked, "well, well, well. Look what we have here."

"It's... it's not what it looks like. My sister uploaded those."

"Your sister uploaded vids of hot girls? Nice going though," Calda smiled, you could see he was planning on checking them out later…

"WAIT A SECOND-"

"We can deduct that either Mochida is a bisexual brony or that he and his sister share an account. How old is your sister?" Vino asked.

"12..."

"12 year old girls don't like My Little Pony," Gokudera stated.

Jana smirked, "or Mukuro hacked into his account."

"HA!"

"So Mochida is a straight brony who is also a perv."

"AND HIS LITTLE SISTER LIKES 1D AND JB I HONESTLY WONDER HOW MANY FANGIRLS THEY HAVE IN JAPAN!" Nebbia blurted out.

"Considering how most teenage girls in Japan like J-Pop."

"And J-Rock, Visual Kei especially," Baka looked at Kristina.

"SO WHAT?!"

Kyoko turned around, "Ami-chan check the cheese videos again see how many views they have now!"

"Ok..." Ami went back to check the videos and Tsuna gulped. Ami held up her phone, "YOU'VE GOT 7 MILLION VIEWS NOW! "

"Is that good or bad?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna had a poker face, "I honestly don't know anymore."

"CHEESE SHALL PREVAIL TO THE TOP!" Mochida punched the air.

"The Fine Bros just made a Teens React to the cheese songs," Ami looked up from her phone.

"EH?!"

"KRISTINA PLUG IN THE PROJECTOR!"

"Fine," Kristina plugged it in and searched for the video, "I'll turn on the Japanese subs." Plays video.

**_TEENS REACT THEME SONG STARTS PLAYING_**

**_Songs start_**

_"What the," Alex stared at the screen._

_Lia squeaked, "OMG I'VE SEEN THIS!"_

_Kostas had a poker face._

_"Yes it's the cheese song!" Sam smiled._

_"...What is..!? " Rumor asked._

_Britney giggled, "ohhhh that's so funny!"_

_Madison also giggled, "those three little kids are so cute."_

**_What were these?_**

_"The cheese song," Jade smiled._

**_Where did you find this?_**

_Alie stated, "I saw this on Tumblr."_

**_What were they doing?_**

_"Singing about cheese ," Alex answered._

_"Singing about cheese," Kostas also said._

_Rumor laughed, "they looked like they were completely in love with the cheese!"_

**_Did you know what they were saying?_**

_"Stuff like 'Oh your holes, your holes'," Jade sang._

_"I don't...sing..." Alex mumbled._

**_Did they remind you of anyone?_**

_"One Direction."_

_"They're a little bit like One Direction..."_

Nebbia stood up, "OH NO THEY DI'INT!"

_Alex asked, "are they like a new boyband?"_

_"Wait is that a girl?" Britney pointed to I-pin._

**_Finally, do you think they're bad, or do they not deserve all this hate?_**

_"They were ok."_

_"They shouldn't be receiving death threats. That's bad."_

_"Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!"_

_"I like cheese..."_

**_Video Ends_**

". . ."

"CHEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSEEEE !"

"THEY COMPARED US TO...I don't want to say it," Tsuna face desked it.

"I think most of them hate us..." Yamamoto also face desked.

"Nezu you bastard... "

Enma looked around, "um.. Guys.. I don't think you should be so sad."

"Yeah you guys did great," Shitt P smiled.

"Th..thanks..."

"SO EVERYBODY CHEER UP AND LET'S SING TOGETHER!" Nebbia dragged Mochida off his chair.

**Two songs later:  
**  
"I feel better," Tsuna smiled.

"WAIT NO! BE DEPRESSED!" Nezu stretched out his arms dramatically.

Mochida ran around the classroom like a maniac, "CHHEEEEEEESSSSEEEEE!"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Ok so those songs we wrote are parodies to songs fyi O_O I finalised this chapter extremely slowly to the extreme. Sorry. ._. Well hoped you liked the chapter.  
School starts tomorrow and it's been raining like hell for the past 3 days T_T i have to walk T_T ugh T_T  
~HeartHayato**


	40. HAPPY BIRTHDAY VINO AND DINO

**February 3rd after school:**

Nebbia dashed through Namimori screaming, "VINOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"OW Nebbia you're so loud..." Vino blocked his ears.

"BUT VINOOOOOOOOO!" She caught up to him and then started stamping her feet.

Vino sighed heavily, "What?!"

"Hi." Nebbia smiled cheekily. Vino stared at her before turning around and continuing to his apartment. "VINO WAIT I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHIIIING!"

"STOP SCREAMING!" Vino power walked to the apartment and pulled out his keys, "Anyway Calda's sick so hurry up and let's get home."

"ALSO WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME?!" Nebbia screamed.

Vino unlocked the door, "You looked like you were having a fun time stalking Mochida-san."

Nebbia silenced as Vino opened the door and suddenly there was a loud bang. Vino fell to the floor unconscious with a thump outside of his apartment.

...

"Wuh..." Vino's eyes opened slowly, "Why am I on a plane?"

Kristina, Jana and Nebbia were sitting in a row of three by the window while Calda sat next to Vino in the middle of the plane. Jana sighed, "Weeeeell today's already the fourth."

Vino raised an eyebrow, "And?"

Kristina nodded, "'nuff said."

Calda slumped back, "Hoooooooowww long left?"

Nebbia leaned over and looked at her watch, "We arrive at 8am…so 3 hours."

"Squalo said he'll be at the airport," Kristina added.

"I'm still confused how you got me on this plane and why," Vino glared at them.

Nebbia shrugged, "You'll see."

"So wait a second how long have I been knocked out for?" Vino asked.

"13 hours," Jana bluntly replied.

Vino abruptly sat up, "13 HOURS?! What did you do to me?!"

Calda held in his laughter, "I used your favourite frying pan."

Vino glared at Calda, "...Wh- I- Calda aren't you sick!?"

"I'VE NEVER BEEN BETTER!" Calda put on an evil smile and punched the air.

"...Why."

Kristina crossed her legs, "You'll see~"

Vino blinked, "...Did you pull my hoodie down and take photos?"

Nebbia snorted, "What do you mean 'pull your hoodie down' you're not wearing one," she smiled evilly.

"...What."

Jana raised her eyebrows a little with surprise, "you just noticed?"

Vino frantically touched his head for a hoodie and then touched the back of his neck in a futile effort. "Where did you put them... where did you put them..." he punched Calda in the arm, "IDIOT! Where did you put them!?"

Calda laughed, "Calm down! They're in your suitcase…"

"I NEED ONE NOW!" he looked around hastily, panting. He snatched the blanket behind him, ripped it open and wrapped himself in it.

"Haha you look so stupid, emo."

"SHUT IT!"

Kristina stared at him with a poker face, "There might be one in your bookbag."

Vino quickly checked, "There isn't one….." he slowly turned his head to Calda with a deadly glare.

Calda returned a smile that screamed volumes of 'I have them somewhere close to me and you ain't getting them back muahahaha'.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Vino lunged at Calda and Nebbia giggled.

Jana put in her earphones and then turned on her music, "This is gonna be a long 3 hours…."

Kristina did the same, "Yup."

**Plane lands:**

Kristina got off the plane and began running in circles, "Weeeeee~"

Nebbia stared at her with a blank face and eventually joined in, "Weeeeee~"

Vino looked annoyed at them, "I do not want to be seen with you in public ever again."

Calda joined them, "Weeeeee~"

"Stop," Jana ordered.

The five of them began walking through the arrivals area when suddenly-

"VOOOOOOIIIIII!"

Kristina waved at Squalo, "Herro."

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?"

"I turned into a plane."

"What."

"Nothing."

Squalo stared at her, "...Hurry up and get in the car we're going to Dino's place."

"Yay~" Nebbia cheered, "Dino has a big mansion."

"Wait." They heard Vino say behind them. Everyone stopped walking.

"VOI WHAT IS IT?!"

Vino opened the suitcase and grabbed a random grey hoodie from inside and put it on quickly, "Ok I'm good now."

"Looooool," Nebbia sung.

Squalo opened the door, "HURRY UP AND GET IN THE CAR."

**All in car:**

Vino frowned, "So why are we in Italy? And why are we going to Dino-san's?"

"VOOII!" Squalo turned around from the front seat, "Isn't that obvious?! IT'S-"

Kristina quickly covered Squalo's mouth with her hand, "SHOOSH!"

Squalo silenced.

"...Tell me," Vino ordered.

"No," Kristina said.

"Jana tell me."

"Nope."

"Calda, Nebbia tell me."

"No."

"Not telling!" Calda teased.

Vino rolled his eyes, "...Fine I'll wait then..."

Kristina looked at the time, "We should get inside the exact same time as Dino."

"Why is that important?" Vino asked.

"We're not telling you anything," Jana reminded.

"Fine don't tell me then," Vino slumped back in his seat but inside he felt sad.

The car drove through the gate just before Dino's limo pulled up. Everyone stepped out of their cars and Dino looked at them, shocked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Nebbia silenced him, "Let's walk inside."

Everyone walked towards the large doors. Dino followed behind everyone slowly as they walked into the mansion. Suddenly everyone (besides Vino, Dino and Squalo) all shouted together, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DINO AND VINO!"

"VOI happy birthday." Squalo crossed his arms.

Calda burst out laughing, "It rhymes!"

Vino dropped his arms, "THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT?!"

Dino stared at the inside of the mansion, "Woh thanks everybody!" he began to walk inside, "C'mon Vino."

Kristina, Nebbia, Calda and Jana ran over inside to join all the Cavallone subordinates.

"So who planned this huge party?"

Kristina jumped up and down happily, "I DID WITH ROMARIO AND SQUALO!"

"Thanks!" Dino smiled brightly.

Vino blinked, "But it's only like...10..."

Nebbia nodded, "And that's why the party hasn't quite started yet because it's still in the morning SO LET'S GO EAT SOME 5 STAR BREAKFAST!" Nebbia marched to the dining room. Dino watched her make a fool out of herself with a wide poker face.

**In dining room:**

"WOOOAAAHH," Calda's jaw dropped to the floor at the dining room of clean and shiny, dark mahogany walls. The sunlight poured in through the large ballroom style arc shaped windows, lighting up the wood with glistening shine.

Nebbia darted inside, "FOOD!" she looked around, "OMG BACOOOOOONN!" she ran towards the buffet to grab it (all). Squalo reached out for a piece with the tongs when suddenly Nebbia stretched her arm out screaming, "NOOOOOO MY BACCOOOOOONN" she grabbed a whole plateful of bacon with the tongs.

"VOOOOIII WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Everyone else ate normally trying to ignore Nebbia sitting in the corner eating her bacon like some dog.

Dino blinked, "She really likes bacon doesn't she?"

"She took my bacon again..." Squalo sulked.

"Here Squalo you can have some of mine," Kristina gave half of her bacon to Squalo, "I got them before Nebbia could get all of it." She took a bite out of her omelette.

Calda ran up to Dino, Squalo and Kristina. "THIS FOOD IS GOOD!" and he stuffed his face with hash browns.

Just before Vino could take a bite out of anything Jana quickly snatched his plate away. "Oi what was that for!?" Vino quickly took his plate back.

Jana stole it again, "The birthday boy has to eat the special breakfast."

Kristina watched Jana steal Vino's plate. "Oh wait a second," she snatched away Dino's plate.

"I'll go get them," Jana ran out of the room with Vino's plate into the kitchen.

"What's happening?" Dino asked with a poker face, "I'm hungry…."

"Wait," Kristina raised her hand.

Meanwhile Nebbia was still in the corner stuffing her face with bacon. Calda also stuffed his face with food, "Haha emo I'm eating nom nom."

Jana suddenly came back out while pushing a cart with two plates of chocolate pancakes and bacon and ice cream also with a big smile on her face.

Kristina ran over to her and then gestured to the food with both hands, "It's the special breakfast Jana and I made up along with all the Cavallone chefs!"

Dino's jaw dropped and his eyes widened drastically as drool slowly formed in his mouth. Vino stared at the food with the most wide eyes the world had ever seen.

"Thank you so much!" Dino ran towards the food, "I don't know how to thank you I just-" Dino hugged Jana and Kristina and all the chefs. "This is going to be the best breakfast ever..." he turned around, "Vino come over here!"

"But..."

"Huh what's wrong emo?" Calda slapped Vino's back.

"I don't like sweets that much..."

Kristina stared at Vino with an annoyed look on her face.

"JUST EAT IT." Squalo pushed Vino towards the plate.

"But-"

"THEY TOOK THE TIME TO MAKE IT FOR YOU JUST EAT IT! YOU'LL LIKE IT!" Nebbia screamed after finishing her bacon (but hasn't gained any weight at all).

Vino walked slowly over to them and took one of the plates, "Thanks…"

"You'll like it."

Dino was already filling himself up with the special breakfast, "Om nom the chocolate pancakes are so good om nom and bacon om nom and ice cream," his eyes turned into four pointed stars and they stared at the food with desire.

Jana and Kristina smiled, "Thank you!"

The chef nodded, "Everything is homemade."

Vino was slowly about to take a bite of the chocolate pancake. Everyone surrounded him in a tight circle as they stared at him carefully.

Vino felt uneasy, "...Why is everyone staring...?"

Kristina crosses her arms, "Oh fine then we won't look." With that every single person turned away at the same time. They heard Vino bite into the chocolate pancake when suddenly EVERYONE TURNED AROUND AGAIN TO FIND THE ENTIRE PLATE FINISHED. "EH?!" Kristina exclaimed.

Jana's eyes widened, "HOW EVEN-"

Nebbia screamed, "EVEN I DON'T EAT THAT FAST!"

"Thank you for the food," Vino nodded, "It was tasty."

Calda laughed, "Ha told ya so."

Romario smiled, "Now then, today we're going to have a fun day to celebrate the Boss and Vino-kun's birthday."

"LET'S GOOOOOO!" Nebbia suddenly began to drag Vino and Dino out the door of the Cavallone mansion.

...

"What are we doing at laser skirmish...?" Vino asked.

Nebbia crossed her arms and nodded with extreme pride, "WE'RE HERE UNTIL 3. I RESERVED THIS FIELD JUST FOR US."

"I swear this is like one of my best birthdays ever," Dino laughed. "Ahaaa but I'm gonna fail at this…."

Jana jumped, "Yaaaaaay I love laser skirmish!"

"I'M TAKING YOU ALL DOWN!" Calda bragged.

Vino stared at the entrance to the arena.

"VOI I'M GONNA WIN THIS!"

A young girl around Dino's age (staff member btw) walked to the entrance and unlocked it, "The field is yours until 3. It's 11:30 now so you have 3 and a half hours on the field. Enjoy."

Nebbia immediately bolted inside quickly as soon as it started. She circled around a wall and then shot everyone behind their backs.

**YOU'VE BEEN HIT!**

"VOOOIIII!" Squalo yelled.

Nebbia began to run away laughing evilly, "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"YOU MISSED ME!" Calda followed Nebbia and quickly shot her from a safe distance. Nebbia screamed and then ran away.

Kristina quickly snuck up a ramp and crouched down in the corner of a small fortress. Squalo snuck up from the same direction when suddenly Kristina pushed her leg from the wall and shot Squalo's vest. "VOOOIIII!"

Dino ran up the ramp on the other side and quickly shot Kristina. She spun around on her knees, "EH?!"

"Hehehe," Dino ran away but suddenly slipped at the top of the ramp and fell flat on his face. Vino cautiously (and casually) walked up to Dino and continuously shot him. "Bye." And Vino ran away.

Calda jogged through the arena, "WHERE ARE YOU EMO?!"

"I'M NOT AN EMO!" Vino exclaimed.

"MUAHAHA!" Calda laughed evilly as he ran towards where he heard the sound. Vino hastily ran around one of the walls and shot Calda's back.

"WHAT THE?!" Calda turned around.

"I got ya." Vino ran away again.

Jana ran up behind and suddenly shot Kristina who just got back in. She ran away laughing her ass off.

"HEY!" Kristina sulked. An idea came to her and she ran off to find Squalo. After finding sight of him, she followed him for a few seconds and then continuously shot him with an evil look on her face.

"VOOOOOOIIII WHAT THE HELL!" Squalo shouted and then Kristina gulped. Squalo spun around and kept (uselessly) shooting at Kristina.

Kristina frowned, "Squalo I'm out. You're not getting any points until you're back in in 5 seconds…"

"It's been five seco-" suddenly he was shot again and he turned around to see Calda laughing his head off like a maniac and running away like a Mexican **{Sorry that's racist ik – leextremekid}**

Jana followed Calda by crawling a distance behind him. She readied the gun and raised it. Suddenly she heard a laser beam and noticed the light disappear from her gun. She turned around to see Nebbia standing behind her. "DAMN YOU NEBBIA!" Jana screamed.

"Teehee!" Nebbia ran away.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOOT HER CALDA?!" Jana looked at Calda.

"Nebbia and I are on a truce," Calda grinned evilly and Jana looked at him annoyingly.

Calda shot Jana again.

"STOP IT!" Jana screamed and then ran away.

**...12:10pm**

Dino sat and leaned on the wall in a small fortress with sweat slowly dripping down his face. He took a large bite into his sandwhich.

Jana ran up to Dino and quickly shot him while he wasn't looking. She quickly escaped without him noticing her (ninja style).

Dino dropped his sandwhich, "HUH?!" he looked around and saw no one. "Who shot me…?"

"I'M COMING LAST WHAT THE FUCK!?" Everyone heard Squalo yell.

Vino snuck up to Squalo and shot him in the back.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!" Squalo began to rage and suddenly HULK MODE ACTIVATED!

Vino blinked with a huge poker face as he began to slowly back away. "SQUALO SHOOT VOOOOOIIII!" Squalo violently shot Vino's vest.

Everyone immediately froze and looked into the direction of the noise. There was loud stomping. Squalo charged through and around the arena barbarically shooting everything and everyone.

**YOU'RE HIT!**

**YOU'RE HIT!**

**YOU'RE HIT!**

**YOU'RE HIT!**

**YOU'RE HIT!**

"RUUUUUUUN!" Calda shouted and began to run away. Jana quickly sprinted away from the area.

"VOOOOIIIIII!" Squalo rampaged through the arena shooting everyone.

Kristina hid and crouched behind a wall. She spun around when she saw Vino run up to her. He raised the gun when suddenly Kristina screamed, "VINO WAIT!"

"VOOOOIIII I HEARD THAAAAAAAAAT!" Squalo began to charge/stomp run/rampage towards their direction.

"RUN!" Kristina quickly dragged Vino to the other side of the arena.

Vino and Kristina hid again, "Why did you save me?!"

"In order to defeat Squalo we all have to team up!"

Vino looked at her. "No stuff you I'm the birthday boy." He quickly shot her and then ran away.

Kristina glared at Vino, "Screw you…."

Squalo jumped over the wall and shot the two of them (right after Kristina got back in).

**YOU'RE HIT!**

**YOU'RE HIT!**

**2:30...**

Everyone hid together in the stronghold of walls. "Squalo is still in Godzilla mode or whatever…what the hell…."

Dino gulped, "We have to take him down. We're all tied last and he's first. If we all take him down, we all win."

"Hmm," Kristina nodded and looked over the hiding base. She quickly kneeled back down after she saw Squalo looking for them.

"What to do…" Nebbia whispered.

Calda took a deep breath, "We could corner him and then all shoot him on the ground. I don't think they're looking at us through video cameras. Jana can probably use illusions to pin him down as we shoot."

"Wow Squalo's gonna kill me after this….." Jana sighed.

"Wait where's Vino?" Dino asked.

Vino snuck to the bottom of the ramp and took a deep breath. He gripped on to the gun and then stomped quickly up the ramp. "VOOOOIIIIIII!" Squalo yelled and ran towards the ramp as Vino swiftly climbed over the wall and landed on the ground on both feet. Squalo charged up the ramp. Vino sprinted back to the bottom, raised the laser gun and pulled the trigger. "VOOOOIIIII!111!"

The arena quieted…."It's quiet…" Dino said.

"Did Vino take him down?!" Jana asked as she quickly got up and began running.

Calda turned around, "Jana wait!"

Jana gasped as she was shot with the laser. Squalo smirked, "DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD GET TRICKED BY VINO?!"

Kristina swore under her breath and then began to run away.

Nebbia stood up, "KRISTINA YOU COWARD GET BACK HERE!" suddenly she was shot.

Kristina ran up to Squalo and shot him BUT SHE MISSED! "YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME MUAHAHA!" Squalo shot Kristina.

"Uh oh..." Calda got up and shot at Squalo. Squalo quickly ducked and then SHOT CALDA'S VEST! Calda glared at Squalo before freaking out, "I'M HIT! I'VE BEEN HIT BY THE SHARK HULK! AAAAAHHHHH!" he collapsed on the ground.

Squalo jumped over Calda on the ground and headed towards Dino. "Ahhhh…." Dino backed away into a corner, "H-hey I'm the birthday boy…"

"So?"

"D-don't shoot…" he his eyes turned into puppy dog eyes. He continued to scoot backwards WHEN SUDDENLY HE FELL ON HIS FACE AND HIS GUN SHOT UPWARDS AND HIT SQUALO'S VEST.

Squalo froze, "You got me... VOOOOOOOOIIIII!"

Dino beamed with happiness.

**GAME OVER! WINNER: DINO!**

Dino got up and jumped up, "WOOHOO!"

"DINO YOU WON! :DDDD" Kristina ran up to Dino and gave him a big hug.

Nebbia ran up to him screaming, "YAAAAAAAAAY!"

Calda cheered from the other side of the arena, "WOOHOO!"

"Niceeee," Jana gave Dino and high five.

"Congrats," Vino nodded.

"Hehe...thanks."

"SO EVERYBODY NOW THAT IT'S 3 LET'S GOOOOOO." Nebbia stomped outside and slammed the large black door open. "AAAAHHH IT'S SO BRIIIIGHT!" she collapsed on the floor.

Jana closed her eyes, "Owowowowowowowow."

"AAAAGGGHHHHH!" Kristina screamed.

"THE SUNLIIIIGHT! XXXOOOOOO" Calda yelled.

"My head hurts…." Dino said.

"Yeah I'm just gonna stay in here," Vino slowly backed away into the darkness of the arena until suddenly Nebbia grunted with disapproval and dragged him out.

The young staff member with long brown hair tied in a low pony tail walked up to them, "And now we're going to celebrate the two birthdays we have today! XD" she brought with her an ice cream cake.

Dino's jaw dropped, "How did you know that I love ice cream cake!?"

Kristina deadpanned, "I'm your sister."

Calda rested his chin on his fist trying to look like The Thinker, "Vino's 14... I refuse to believe that. Because I'm still….nevermind."

Jana burst into laughter, "HAHAHAHA YOU'RE STILL 12 LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL."

"Shut up."

"Nope."

"Do I have to eat the cake? Vino asked.

Kristina glared at Vino, "You can't not like ice cream cake…"

"VOI! Are we gonna eat or not?!"

"What about singing DX" Dino sulked.

Squalo looked at him annoyingly, "You're a full grown adult and mafia bos-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Kristina and Nebbia sang.

Squalo face palmed, "Oh god."

Calda and Jana joined in and they sung together, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO VINO AND DINOOOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Nebbia cheered, "HIP HIP!"

"HAVOOOIIII!" Squalo yelled by himself.

Nebbia pulled a poker face for ten seconds and then cheered again, "HIP HIP!"

"HORAY!"

"HIP HIP!"

"HORAY!"

Everyone counted together, "ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT NINE TEN ELEVEN TWELVE THIRTEEN FOURTEEN!"

"EQUALS VINO'S AGE!" Squalo shouted.

"15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25!"

"AND ONE FOR GOOD LUCK!" Nebbia clapped loudly.

Calda chuckled, "5 years left in your 20's live it while you can."

"Says the 12 year old," Jana smirked.

"SHUT UP!"

Dino took a slice of cake and began to take a bite until Nebbia screamed, "STOP!"

"What?"

"You have to kiss the person closest to you."

Everyone frantically looked around them to see who was the closest and Dino blinked, "Um..."

The staff member jumped with shock, "Eh!? Wait a second I'm the closest to him…so..."

Dino looked at her with a poker face, "Is it ok?"

Red streaked across the staff member's face, "Uh...ok…"

Dino stared at her for three seconds and then pecked her cheek.

The staff member fainted and everyone watched her silently on the ground with poker faces.

* * *

**I'M DOOOOOOOONNNNEEEEEEE! ASDFGHJKL;**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DINO AND VINO! \^O^/**

**AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RUKI FROM 3 DAYS AGO! \(^O^)/ I sent him a happy birthday tweet on Twitter :3**

**Also sorry for the slower updates school started and we're in year 8 now :C**

**-leextremekid**


	41. Chapter 41: 15 YEARS LATER SPECIAL

**15 Year Later SPECIAL! So this is 15 years later and about some of our kids. **

**Kotori and Kiri are 5 (twins) = Mukuro and Chrome**

Natsu is 4 = Tsuna and Kyoko

Tsuyoi is 4 = Yamamoto and Kristina

Mizuki is 4 = Gokudera and Jana

Hope you enjoy this chapter and tell us if you would like more with the kids. And maybe we'll add in some of the others X)

~ HeartHayato

* * *

**Mukuro and Chrome's house:**

Kiri looked up and her mother, "when are they-" There was a knock on the door.

"They're here," Chrome walked to open the door. There stood the Yamamoto, Gokudera and Sawada families. Tsuyoi, Mizuki, Natsu, Kiri and Kotori all ran up to each other. "Hello," Chrome grinned politely.

Kristina smiled, "hey!" They all walked into the house. Kotori and Tsuyoi were already running around like airplanes.

"Kiri!" Mizuki ran up to Kiri and hugged her.

"Mizuki!"

Natsu ran up to the girls, "hey wait for me!"

"Natsu why don't you go play with Tsuyoi and Kotori?!" Mizuki asked.

"Because they always pick on how I'm bad at sport!"

Kiri moaned, "fine~ We can play house again."

"Okay."

"Ooowwww!" Tsuyoi stretched the word as he rubbed his arm.

Chrome walked turned to face Tsuyoi, "Kotori stop hitting Tsuyo- oh wait where is Kotori?"

"Dunno but I tripped," Tsuyoi frowned.

"Where in the heaven's name is- KOTORI GET OUT OF THE WINE CABINET!"

Kotori, who was bent over, froze with a poker face.

Mukuro walked over to Kotori and picked him up, "kufufu, listen to your mother. Now go play." He placed him down next to Tsuyoi.

Kotori walked over and whispered to everyone, "wanna play hide and seek?" The four nodded their heads in response. "I'm it you go and hide. I'll count to twenty."

* * *

**20 seconds later:**

"Where did the kids go?" Jana looked around, "they just disappeared."

Kyoko also looked, "they're probably somewhere in the house... "

"Maybe they're playing hide and seek again!" Yamamoto smiled.

Kristina exclaimed, "again!? Who knows where they would be!"

"For all you know Tsuyoi might be hiding in the cubby house," Gokudera frowned and Kristina widened her eyes.

"FOUND YA TSUYOI!" They heard Kotori shout.

Tsuyoi frowned, "aawww again!?"

"You always hide in the cubby house every single time! You should change spots!"

Yamamoto stared silently. "Takeshi," Kristina spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Teach him how to hide well please."

"Okay."

"Let's go find Mizuki!" Kotori said.

Tsuyoi smiled, "yeah!"

Mizuki was hiding on the top shelf of a cupboard. Natsu was hiding on the bottom (and doesn't know she's above him). He suddenly tripped; something fell over and made a lot of noise.

"What was that," Tsuyoi ran and opened the cupboard door. Mizuki dived under a blanket conveniently there. Natsu quickly hid behind a box.

"Hm no one there," Tsuyoi turned around and walked away.

Kotori walked up to him, "was anyone in there?"

"Nope."

"..." Kotori looked back towards the cupboard, "..." He listened but heard nothing, "...let's keep going."

Kiri was hiding in Mukuro and Chrome's bedroom. She was whispering to herself, "Kotori and the others would never come in here! Mama and Papa wouldn't let them!"

"Hey let's check my parents' room!" Kotori told Tsuyoi.

"Eh, are you sure?"

"Kiri and the others have to be in here! They're not anywhere else!" Kotori explained.

Tsuyoi was unsure, "I don't think that they'll let you..."

"Who cares? Just 'cause you're not allowed in YOUR parents' room!" The two walked into the room and closed the door. Kiri hid under the bed.

"Now check every single cupboard and drawer! Even check in the shower!" Kotori said.

"Got it!" Tsuyoi began searching around the room.

Kotori fell on his butt, "AAAAAHHHH!"

"Oi what is it?!" Tsuyoi ran over to Kotori.

"That... what is that?!" Kotori slowly raised his arm and pointed to something in the drawer.

Tsuyoi looked into the drawer and picked up one of Chrome's black bras, "I think it's a hat."

Kotori took it from Tsuyoi and examined it, "…Let me try it on," he put the bra on his head, "how does it look?"

"AWESOME!"

"Okay, let's keep looking while I wear this awesome hat," Kotori continued searching his parents' room.

Tsuyoi looked under the bed and shouted, "FOUND YA!"

Kiri frowned while crawling out, "you know we're not meant to be here..."

"Then what were you doing here!" Kotori snapped.

Kiri looked up at his 'hat' and froze, "let's... go find the other two..." All three of them ran out into the living room where the adults were. Everyone (besides the kids) stopped what they were doing and looked at Kotori with extreme poker faces.

Kristina spoke slowly, "Kotori."

"Yeah?"

"What is that on your head...?" Jana asked.

"It's my awesome goggles," the boy moved the bra down to his eyes, "TORPEDO SHOOOOT!" He began running around in circles.

Yamamoto stood up slowly, "I'll go get Mukuro...or Chrome. Either one," he then walked away.

"Kotori-kun," Kyoko spoke. Kotori stopped and put black bra back on his head. "I don't know how to tell you this...eh. Tsu-kun can you tell him please?"

Tsuna hesitated, "uh. That...isn't...a...torpedo...nor a hat..."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a-" Gokudera was cut off.

"Kotori what are you doing where did you get that?!" Chrome stormed over to Kotori and took her bra off his head. "Who found this?!"

"Tsuyoi did," Kotori deadpanned.

"WHAT ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO GO INTO THEIR ROOM!"

"Tsuyoi," Kristina frowned. The young boy froze and slowly turned around. "Why?"

"Kotori said that Kiri was inside."

Chrome began walking to her bedroom, "I told you not to go in there."

Mukuro suddenly walked into the room, taking off his coat. "Hmmm? What is it I just got back from buying lunch we're going to eat pizza." Chrome quickly walked passed him. "Hm? Chrome-chan, what are you holding?"

"...Nothing," she kept on walking.

"...KUFUFUFU. WHO WANTS PIZZA?"

Kiri, Kotori and Tsuyoi jumped up and down, "MEEEEE!"

Gokudera looked at the kids, "where's Mizuki?"

"And Natsu?" Tsuna added.

Tsuyoi mumbled, "we haven't found them yet…"

"Well then. Kufufu if you don't find them soon we'll eat all the pizza," Mukuro smirked.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the kids ran away to find them.

Kotori looked to Tsuyoi, "where was that crash before?"

"The cupboard."

Kiri ran and opened the cupboard, "hmm." Natsu and Mizuki were completely silent. Kiri looked behind a box on the floor, "AH! FOUND YOU!"

"Aww," Natsu walked out.

"Where's Mizuki?" Kotori asked.

"Dunno."

Tsuyoi complained, growing impatient, "if we don't find her we cant have pizza!" Mizuki stomach suddenly growled loudly and she touched it.

"LOOK SOMETHING MOVED UP THERE!" Kiri pointed to the top shelf.

Kotori climbed up and grabbed a blanket. "HAHA!"

"Aww, but I was found last," Mizuki grinned as she hopped down.

Kiri stated, "And since Tsuyoi was found first he's it next!"

"After we eat pizza! RACE YA GUYS THERE," Tsuyoi ran into the dining room.

Natsu complained, "that's not fair I'm the slowest!"

The other three ran like the wind, "PIZZAAAAAAAA!"

Kyoko placed down the boxes on the table, "so here we have meat lovers, margarita, Hawaiian, and vegetarian. There's plenty for everyone so eat up!"

"Mukuro are you sure this is enough?" Tsuna asked.

"Hm, why not?"

"You only got all of them in small size..."

"So?"

"You know that kids eat pizza until they drop right?" Kristina asked.

Mukuro spoke slowly, "I told them I wanted large... "

Jana raised an eyebrow, "didn't you notice when they handed you small?"

"No..."

Chrome sighed, "we could give them some of our sandwiches if they're still hungry when the pizzas are gone." Mukuro nodded his head and went to sit next to Chrome on the couch. The kids raced to the table, sat down and started eating the pizzas.

"That should be enough for-" Mukuro was cut off when the kids ran over to the couches.

"DONE!"

"Eh?! How much did you kids eat?!" Tsuna asked.

Natsu had a huge smile, "ALL OF IT!"

"He~ you sure you don't feel sick?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuyoi replied, "NOPE!"

"But Daddy how come there were no drinks?!" Kiri frowned.

"Kufufu. What do you mean there were no drinks?"

"YEAH KIRI WE DRANK ALL THE COKE AND FANTA AND NOW WE'RE ON A SUGAR HIIIIIGGHHH!" Kotori was rolling around on the floor.

Mizuki as well, "TEEHEEEEEE!"

"Kotori-kun, Mizuki-chan you're going to get sick," Kyoko said, worried.

Mizuki continued rolling around, "BUT AUNTIE KYOKO IF I DON'T MOVE LIKE THIS THEN I'LL FEEL ALL FIDGETY!"

"MIZUKI-CHAN!" Tsuyoi shouted.

"YEEAAAH?"

Tsuyoi held up both of his hands. On his left one finger was up and on his right, two. Mizuki froze upright and Tsuyoi smiled evilly at her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl began rolling on the floor crazily and punching the ground.

Kristina looked at Jana, "picks up after you." Jana glared back at Kristina.

Kiri walked up to Chrome, "I'M THIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRSSSSTTTTYYY Y!"

"I'll get some water," Chrome walked into the kitchen and came back out with a jug of water and plastic cups. She poured Kiri a glass and the girl gulped it down.

Natsu looked up at Chrome, "can I have one too?"

"Sure," Chrome passed a cup and he drank too.

"So what should we play?" Kotori asked.

Mizuki smiled, "LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK AGAIN!"

"No we just played that," Natsu said.

"Just because you always hide in the cubby house," Mizuki frowned.

Natsu exclaimed, "that was Tsuyoi!" Tsuyoi pulled a comical frown.

"Let's play on the Wii!" Kotori offered.

"Ok!"

"TV is bad for your brain!" Mizuki stated.

Gokudera smiled, "it's ok, once won't hurt ok?"

"But Daddy you were the one who told me it was bad for you."

"Gokudera knows first hand," Yamamoto laughing with Kristina. Gokudera frowned at them.

Kotori held up the games and read them out, "so we have Mario Kart, Naruto Ninja Storm 2 umm Lego Star Wars, Kirby, Wii Party and Wii Sport. Which one do you want to play? "

"Umm let's play Mario Kart!" Tsuyoi smiled.

"Well Tsuyoi you have to play in the next round 'cause you were found first."

"I'm boo," Natsu said as he clicked on the ghost.

Kiri smiled, "Princess Daisy!"

"Bowser!" Kotori smirked.

"I'm Princess Peach," Mizuki grinned as she clicked on her.

"PEACH!" Kristina exclaimed remembering Bel.

Mizuki frowned and turned around, "Auntie Kristina what's so funny?"

"Ehe...nothing."

"No wonder why Daddy said to stay away from you."

Kristina looked at Gokudera and frowned, "Gokudera..."

"My judgment was correct," Gokudera grinned evilly.

Yamamoto frowned, "Oi!"

"3! 2! 1! GOOO!"

"ZOOOOOOM!"Kotori pressed hard accelerating button.

Kiri smiled to her brother, "I'm beating you slowpoke!"

"Bye bye!" Mizuki smiled evilly.

"Eh?! Bowser's supposed to be the best!"

"Muahahaha I'm a ghost!" Natsu zoomed passed.

"Yeah you go Natsu!" Tsuyoi cheered.

Natsu smiled, "I'm coming 3rd!" The item boxes appeared before them.

"BANANA!" Kiri dropped it behind her. Mizuki swerved and missed the banana but also missed the box.

Natsu collected a green shell, threw it, but missed everyone. "Aww!"

"BULLET!" Kotori flew to the front and was now first.

"One more lap to go!" Tsuyoi commented excitedly.

"I'm last," Natsu collected a box, gasped and fired it. "BLUE SHELL!"

Kotori was hit, "NOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone managed to also pass him so he was now last.

"Haha byyyyeee!"

"That's not fair!"

"Hey Kotori that means that I take your place," Tsuyoi smiled and Kotori frowned.

"I'M WINNING!" Mizuki cheered.

Jana smiled, "good job Mizuki you're almost there!"

A red shell suddenly hit Mizuki though, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Natsu quickly crossed the finish line. "I won!"

"Natsu that's not fair I was winning!" Mizuki frowned.

"Teehee!"

Mizuki crossed the finish line and Kiri followed, "I came third."

"Good job Kiri!" Chrome smiled and Kiri was happy again.

Kotori crossed the finish line, "Aaawww!"

"See? You're sitting out next Kotori," Tsuyoi smiled and took the Wii remote. "I'm Baby Luigi!"

"Toad's Factory," Natsu said as he clicked on the race. It started after three and everyone was tied.

Kiri sped up to a cube; "INVINCIBLE!" and she hit everyone.

"MEGA MUSHROOM!" Tsuyoi exclaimed when he collected his cube. Natsu and Mizuki dodged but Kiri was run over. "Hehe sorry Kiri-chan but I'm not gonna lose!"

"Meanie poo."

"Weeeee!" Natsu smiled.

Mizuki concentrated, "I'm gonna beat you Natsu!"

"Then beat me if you think you can!" Suddenly he got hit by a blue shell, "EH?!"

"That was meeee," Kiri pulled a puppy dogface.

"Thanks Kiri-chan!" Mizuki zoomed passed Natsu.

"Now I'm last..."

"Ahh mud," they heard Tsuyoi complain.

Mizuki frowned, "I'm in it too."

"No why," Kiri was also stuck. Due to the mud, all three of them moved very slowly.

Natsu saw the opportunity and used the mushrooms he collected earlier. He sped through the mud and passed the finish line. Everyone was silent for a moment. "I WON AGAIN XD GO KING BOO!" Kotori frowned.

"FINALLY, I'M OUT OF THE MUD!" Mizuki drove passed the finish line.

"I'M GOING TO WIN I'M GOING TO WIN!" Kiri got stuck in the mud again, "WAAAAAAHHH!"

"Bye bye Kiri-chan!" Tsuyoi crossed the finish line and Kiri followed soon after.

Chrome grinned, "it's ok Kiri-chan you did your best."

"So...Gokudera-kun what time is it?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera looked at his watch, "it's 5pm."

"I'll start to get dinner ready then," Chrome stood up from the couch.

Kyoko, Kristina and Jana also stood up, "we'll help."

Kiri and Mizuki ran up to the four, "CAN WE HELP COOK TOO?"

"Okay then the boys can all have fun with each other," Kyoko nodded her head and the girls walked into the kitchen.

"So what do you want to do before dinner?" Tsuna asked.

Tsuyoi smiled, "can we play tag?"

"Kufufu we're it then," Mukuro put his hand on Kotori's shoulder.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the kitchen:**

"What are we having for dinner?" Kiri looked up at her mother.

Chrome replied, "we're going to have some deep fried fish with chili sauce and also a potato-egg-spam ham salad with mayonnaise..."

"I dibs making the salad!" Kristina grinned.

Kyoko added, "there's also going to be soy eggs with beef."

"Another is going to be bokchoi," Chrome said.

Kristina finished, "and finally egg and tomato soup with slices of onions and fishballs."

"But I don't like fishballs," Kiri frowned.

"Then you can make meatballs then. That way you would have something to do," Kyoko told her.

"Why doesn't anyone like fishballs," Kristina walked over to the fridge and took out the meat.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Gotcha Natsu!" Yamamoto smiled and ran away.

Natsu ran towards Tsuna but tripped on a rock, "oof!"

Tsuna walked over, "you okay?" He picked up his son and placed him standing.

"Yeah…" He stretched out his arm and quickly tagged Tsuna. "Gotcha," Natsu ran away. Tsuna stood there shocked as his son high-fived Tsuyoi.

"Good job you tricked him," Tsuyoi smiled.

"Yup!"

Tsuna was appalled.

* * *

**Meanwhile: **

"I'll get the meat ready so you two can roll them into balls. Here's some to start with." Jana placed meat in front of Mizuki and Kiri, "tell me when you're done ." Kiri and Mizuki began rolling while meanwhile Kristina was cutting the spam ham. "Hey Kristina."

"Yah?"

"Cut it into proper squares please," Jana frowned. "You always accidentally do it slightly diagonally..."

"Ok…"

Chrome put the hard boiled eggs into jar of soy sauce. "This reminds me a lot of the time in the future ne Chrome-chan?" Kyoko smiled.

"Mhm..."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Kufufufu," Mukuro appeared right behind Gokudera and tagged him.

Gokudera frowned, "cheat."

"Kufufu…"

"EEEEPPPPIICCCC!" Kotori cheered on his dad.

"I know," Mukuro smiled evilly with a sparkle.

Gokudera tagged Mukuro back while he was distracted, "who ever said no tag backs," he smirked and ran away.

"Faaaaaaaiiiiilll!" Kotori laughed. Mukuro frowned, tagged his son and disappeared. "WHAT!?"

Kiri ran outside and shouted "DINNER'S READY SOON!"

"WHOEVER IS IT LAST HAS TO EAT MY MUM'S SPAM HAM!" Tsuyoi announced.

Yamamoto frowned at him, "now, now Tsuyoi, you shouldn't talk about your mother's cooking like that!"

Kristina, who followed Kiri outside, thanked her husband, "thank you Takeshi."

"Aaaahhh!" Natsu ran away from Kotori.

"I gotcha! I gotcha! I gotchaaaa!" Kotori jumped and tagged Natsu.

"Aaaawww!"

Mizuki called from the door, "DINNER'S READYYYY! " Natsu froze at the fact that he was last.

Tsuna walked up to Natsu, "aunty Kristina's cooking is good why are you like that?" Natsu stayed silent. They all walked into the dining room.

Chrome brought the last dish out to the table, "eat up!"

"I made brownies for dessert," Jana smirked. The kids awed and started eating really fast.

Yamamoto warned, "slow down or you might get a stomach ache ."

"Daddy was right, Aunty Kristina's cooking is yummy," Natsu took another bite.

Tsuna grinned, "see I told you so."

"I made this meatball!" Mizuki smiled as she took a meatball out of her soup.

Jana asked her daughter curiously, "how can you tell?"

"Because I put holes in the middle of all my meatballs," Mizuki explained.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow, "Mizuki why did you do that?"

"It saves meat," she smiled.

Mukuro turned to his daughter, "well then Kiri did you do anything special with the meatballs?"

"I made mine normal so you can tell they're not Mizuki-chan's anyway."

"Kufufufu my Kiri is smart."

"I shall take offense to that," Gokudera frowned.

Mukuro smirked evilly, "please do."

Gokudera glared at Mukuro, "if we were still 15 I would've beaten the s-"

"Hayato!" Jana cut him off from almost swearing in front of the kids.

"I would've hit you," Gokudera corrected. Yamamoto stared.

Kristina stated, "well you never realize how much you curse until you do it in front of a child. Which you did a few years ago."

"You swore in front of Fran," Gokudera frowned and Kristina glared back.

Tsuyoi frowned at his mother, "mommy swearing is bad."

"Yes I know, Mommy was a bad girl in middle school..."

"What about Daddy?" Tsuyoi looked up at Yamamoto.

Kristina answered, "Daddy was a good boy in middle school."

"What about you Mommy?" Mizuki asked Jana.

Jana hesitated, "...I did some things you shouldn't do..."

"Like what?"

"...um... one of them was knock aunty Kristina out."

"A lot," Kristina frowned.

Jana smirked, "uncle Squalo was worse."

"Really?" Mizuki questioned.

Jana grinned, "stories to tell." Kristina glared long and hard at Jana.

Kotori look at Mukuro, "what were you like daddy?"

"Kufufu...I was a handsome young man."

Tsuna frowned, "that tried to possess me."

"And I was the student council president of my middle school."

Gokudera coughed, "leader of Kokuyo gang, he coughed again in his fist.

"I had a lovely home."

"You mean the abandoned Kokuyo Land," Yamamoto smiled.

"And a lovely family."

Jana added, "that experimented on you."

"And when I met your mother it was love at first sight."

"Yes you saved her life and used her as your vessel," Kristina stated.

Mukuro said one last thing, "I was also 'that guy'*" The adults froze with poker faces…

Kiri asked, "how old were you?"

"I was 16 and your mother was 13."

"Wooooow," Kotori completely ignored what the others said.

"Hey Mommy what were you and Daddy like when you were younger? " Natsu looked up at his parents.

"Your mother was a very kind and fun person," Tsuna smiled at Kyoko.

Kyoko blushed, "your father was the same."

"You left out the part were I'm dame."

"That's not true," Kyoko frowned.

Natsu also frowned, "yeah!"

Jana stood up from the table and collected all the plates, "well who wants a brownie?"

"MEEEE!" The kids screamed and ran into the kitchen to get theirs first.

Yamamoto smiled, "no matter how much you eat there's always room for dessert."

"Ooh whose brownies?" Tsuna grinned.

Kyoko responded, "they're Jana-chan's brownies."

"They are very yummy brownies," Gokudera smiled and Jana, she blushed back and walked into the kitchen after the kids. She kneeled down passed one to each of the kids.

Kiri took a bite of hers, "YUMMY! AUNTIE JANA IT'S SO YUMMYYY!"

"How did you make it?!" Tsuyoi smiled.

Jana, who was still kneeling, put a finger to her lips, "secret."

"Aww."

"I know how," Mizuki smirked.

Jana turned and smiled at her daughter, "no telling."

"I know."

All the kids ran out of the kitchen finishing their brownie, "so good!"

"Anyone else want the last one before we go? " Jana asked.

"I'll take it," Kristina smiled."

"Eating everything as always," Gokudera commented.

Kristina frowned, "octopus head," she ate the last brownie.

Tsuna put his hand on Natsu's head, "so the kids are staying over right? Is that ok Chrome, Mukuro?"

"Yes it's fine as long as it's okay with you," Chrome smiled.

Yamamoto grinned, "we're all good, they can stay over. They're like us when we were in middle school…"

"Mm...I liked those days..." Kristina walked back over to Yamamoto's side.

"They were good times ne? With Hibari-san and Nebbia-chan and the others," Kyoko said.

Kristina interrupted, "please stop I'm gonna cry."

"It's ok Kristina," Yamamoto patted Kristina's shoulder.

Jana frowned, "yeah mothers shouldn't cry in front of their children."

"I can't help it."

Kiri walked over, "mommy I'm tireeed."

"Me too," Natsu stretched.

Tsuyoi yawned, "me three."

"We wanna go to sleeeep," Mizuki said.

Kotori looked at Chrome, "mommyyyy can we go to bed now?"

"The kids WANT to go bed…" Mukuro was shocked.

"Okay, bye Tsuyoi," Yamamoto knelt down and hugged his son.

Kristina kissed his forehead, "good night."

"Heeeeeeey!"

"Haha."

Natsu ran up and hugged Kyoko and Tsuna, "niiiiiggghht!"

"Sleep well," Kyoko said.

Tsuna ruffled his hair, "see you tomorrow."

"Bye have fun," Gokudera hugged Mizuki.

Jana kissed Mizuki's cheek, "be good."

"Ok follow me Mizuki-chan, Kiri-chan.," Chrome ushered them to Kiri's room.

"Kufufu come on boys," Mukuro led the way to Kotori's room.

Kotori was snickering, "kufefefefefe…"

"What's so funny Kotori?" Tsuyoi asked.

Kotori smiled evilly, "Let's get our cameras and take pictures of the girls sleeping."

Natsu eyes widened, "why?"

"I've seen Kiri's sleeping face before she looks so stupid," Kotori chuckled.

Tsuyoi grinned, "yeah let's do it!"

"Kufufu you wouldn't be planning anything funny would you?" Mukuro looked behind him.

Kotori smirked, "no dad."

"We were just kidding." Tsuyoi whispered to Kotori, "do you have a camera? "

Kotori whispered back, "I hid our family's camera in my room this morning."

* * *

**In Kiri's room:**

"Okay, good night girls we're going to have pancakes tomorrow," Chrome left the room. Kiri and Mizuki giggled and talked for about an hour before they went to sleep.

* * *

**Later that night:**

"I've also got a marker. We're so gonna take before and after pictures.," Kotori smirked.

Tsuyoi asked, "and put them on the internet?"

"No no no, we can't do that..." Kotori shook his head. Natsu and Tsuyoi were shocked for a moment. Kotori smiled cruelly, "we will wait ten years and THEN put it on the internet."

"OOOOOHHHH!" The boys laughed.

"Sssh! Let's go!" They sneaked through the hallway and Tsuyoi slowly opened Kiri's door.

Natsu whispered, "k they're asleep." The girls had really werid faces and Tsuyoi was about to laugh.

Kotori covered Tsuyoi's mouth and whispered, "hold your breath." Tsuyoi nodded back in response. Kotori then uncovered his mouth and took a picture of the girls. "Let's draw on their face now." He passed the other two a permanent marker.

Tsuyoi drew stitches and swirls on Kiri and Natsu colored in half her face. Kotori then drew an Italian mustache and colored in Mizuki's eyelids. "K you guys done?" They nodded so Kotori took another picture. The boys sneaked out of the room, closed the door and ran back to their room smiling. "Mission accomplished!"

Natsu laid down, "now we can go to sleep."

"Yeah! Good night guys," Tsuyoi fell asleep.

"Good niiiight," Kotori said before falling asleep.

* * *

**Next morning:**

Ear piercing screams rang throughout the house.

The boys jolted awake from the screaming and started laughing hysterically after a moment. "AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It worked," Kotori smiled.

Natsu told them, "quickly hide the camera if someone comes it."

Chrome and Mukuro woke up instantly and ran to Kiri's room. Mukuro was in a position to fight. "WHAT'S WRONG!?" Chrome exclaimed.

The girls screamed, "SOMEONE DREW ON OUR FACES!"

"Mukuro... did those boys say anything about a prank?"

"I thought they were kiddi-" Chrome cut him off by walking to Kotori's room.

"I can hear footsteps," Kotori got up and quickly hid the camera in his underwear drawer.

Chrome opened the door, "Rokudo Kotori, Yamamoto Tsuyoi and Sawada Natsu."

"Yes?"

"What did you do to Mizuki and Kiri?" Chrome frowned.

The boys said in unison, "we did nothing."

"Was that them screaming?" Kotori looked away.

"Yes and 'someone' drew on their faces."

"I wonder who that was pff," Tsuyoi was about to laugh.

Natsu grinned, "we did nothing.."

Chrome left and walked back into Kiri's room, "come with me to the bathroom, I'll help you two wash it off. Mukuro go talk to the boys, come girls." Chrome led them to the bathroom sink. Mukuro left to Kotori's room.

* * *

**In bathroom:**

With a towel, soap and water Chrome fished scrubbing their faces, "ok all better now let's go make some pancakes."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Kotori's room: **

Mukuro had a blank expression, "...I know it was you three..."

"But sir we didn't do anything..." Natsu pleaded innocent.

"Then who else in this house would've done it?" Tsuyoi and Kotori froze, noticing their mistake. Mukuro sighed, "Look, I know that boys do these things. So I'll let you off. But don't do it again got it?"

"Yes sir."

"We won't do it again sir."

"Okay Dad."

"Good. Now go downstairs and eat breakfast."

"Ok," the three of them went downstairs.

Kotori whispered, "he doesn't know about the photos... "

"We're safe," Tsuyoi smirked.

The girls were already sitting at the table. Chrome brought over the pancakes, butter and syrup, "here you go."

"Thank you~" Mizuki and Kiri both took some.

The boys sat down, took some food and started silently laughing. Mizuki and Kiri glared at them. Chrome and Mukuro also sat down.

"Kufufu what's so funny? Hm," Mukuro took a bite of his pancake.

"You drew on our faces didn't you," Mizuki took a bite of her pancake.

Tsuyoi grinned, "maybe."

"OH SO YOU DID DIDN'T YOU?!" Kiri screamed.

"Maybe..." Natsu smirked.

Mizuki frowned, "what do you mean maybe yes or no!?"

"We said maybe," Kotori smiled.

"SO YOU DID!"

"WE SAID MAYBE!" The boys laughed.

"...Maybe you should eat your breakfast before it get's cold ok?" Chrome told them.

"Okaaaay."

**10:30am:**

There was a knock at the door.

Mukuro opened the door, "kufufu good morning. Come in."

Mizuki ran straight to Jana and Gokudera's arms, "they drew on our faces," she pointed to Natsu, Kotori and Tsuyoi.

"Yeah," nodded Kiri.

The boys were roling on the floor laughing like crazy.

Jana knelt down to Mizuki's height and questioned, "what happened?"

"There was a pranking incident last night... " Chrome stated.

"What did they do?" Gokudera asked.

"They got up in the middle of the night and drew on our faces," Mizuki pouted.

"What did they draw?"

"They drew a moustache on my face and they colored in my eye lids."

Gokudera asked her, "why did they do that?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?"

"Mukuro you talked to them right?" Jana looked up at him.

"Yes, yes I talked to them and told them not to do it again."

"If they do it again I will beat the s-" Jana interrupted Gokudera.

"Hayato!"

He frowned, "I will hit you."

"Kufufu...so be it. But I assure you that my parenting methods are of quality."

"Yeah...we'll see about that..."

"Something about parenting?" Kristina asked as she walked through the door with Yamamoto.

"You probably need to work on yours," Gokudera stated.

"Why?"

Jana told her, "the boys pranked the girls last night by drawing on their faces."

"Tsuyoi," Kristina said sternly. Tsuyoi sat up nervously.

Yamamoto laughed, "haha kids prank each other. It didn't do that much harm."

"THEY DREW ON OUR FACES!" Kiri and Mizuki screamed. Kotori, Natsu and Tsuyoi began to laugh again.

Tsuna and Kyoko walked into the house. "What's happened ," Tsuna asked.

Kyoko knelt down in front of Mizuki and Kiri, "is that faint marker I see on your faces?"

"Mhmm."

"Natsu did you draw on their faces?" Tsuna looked at him.

"Tsuyoi and Kotori did it too."

"Why though?"

Kotori answered, "we thought it would be funny..."

"We're sorry," Tsuyoi apologized.

"Well...these things happen. And in the end all that matters is that you forgive each other and you're friends again. Ok?" Chrome knelt down next to Kiri and Mizuki, "next time you can scribble on the boys' faces ok?"

"Ok," they smiled.

"Anyway we're gonna head home now. Mizuki I'll wash your face a bit more when we get home ok?" Jana grinned.

"Okway," Mizuki ran to Jana and Gokudera. "Bye bye."

Gokudera picked Mizuki up and put her on his shoulders, "goodbye."

"Thank you Chrome, Mukuro bye," Jana waved.

"Bye," Chrome smiled. The Gokudera family left.

"Okay, come on Natsu let's go home," Tsuna said.

Yamamoto grinned, "yep, come on Tsuyoi."

"Hold on, can we quickly do something? We'll be right back," Natsu, Tsuyoi and Kotori ran out of the room. Kristina, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Kyoko, Mukuro, Chrome and Kiri stood there confused.

**Meanwhile:**

"Before you leave, let's just quickly get the pictures off the camera so no one finds them," Kotori said.

"Yeah ok You know how to right?"

"Of course I do," Kotori got his IPad and connected the camera and IPad through some weird connection thing (this is the future so its ok).

**LOADING...**

"Hurry up hurry up hurry up..." Kotori chanted.

**UPLOAD COMPLETE**

"Yes!" Tsuyoi picked up his stuff, "well I'm gonna go now. See ya!"

"Bye bye!"

"Tsuyoi what were you doing just now?" Kristina asked.

"Kotori wanted to give me something."

"Oh cool. Well I'll see you guys then."

Yamamoto smiled, "thanks again! Mukuro and Chrome."

"They had fun," Chrome waved.

"Kufufufu goodbye Yamamoto Takeshi and...Yamamoto Kristina..."

"Why did you hesitate with my name..." Kristina frowned, "anyways bye bye!"

"Bye bye!" The Yamamoto family left.

Kyoko stretched out her hand to Natsu, "come on."

"What did Kotori give you?" Tsuna asked.

Natsu smiled, "secret!"

"Ok…"

Kyoko took Natsu's hand, "bye. Have a nice day." The Sawada family left.

"So Kotori, Kiri, did you have fun?" Chrome asked.

"Mhm!"

"Kufufu. Now you two can go play on your own now. You have school tomorrow also don't forget that."

"Aw," Kotori pouted and ran back upstairs. Kiri ran into the cubby house and played with her dolls.

"They're all beautiful children aren't they?" Chrome smiled, leaning against Mukuro.

"Kufufu...yes.. Yes they are..."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Kotori printed the photos and snickered. He hid the photos in a secret box, "they shall never find out... Kufe... Kufefe... Kuhehe... KUHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

**THE END**


	42. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOKO AND OREGANO

Kyoko walked to school alone one morning. _Alon_e. Poor little Kyoko. She began talking to herself, "...I feel lonely...Onii-chan said he was going straight to school and I don't know where Tsuna-kun is..."

**Meanwhile:**

Nezu opened the classroom door early and suddenly snapped, "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Tsuna shrieked, "HIIIIIII!"

"GOKUDERA!" Jana yelled.

Nezu suddenly fell forward and on to the ground after being hit by Gokudera in the neck.

"I'll take care of it from here," Kristina volunteered and then dragged Nezu by the back of his collar towards the nurse's office.

Calda stood in the classroom silent and broke out into order, "EVERYBODE KEEP PREPARING!"

The class of 2-A was filled with rustling again.

...

Kyoko walked slowly through the Namimori Middle 2nd floor hallway towards the classroom. Nebbia poked her head out of the window and caught sight of Kyoko. She quickly ducked back inside the classroom and screamed, "SHE'S COMING!"

**Meanwhile:**

Oregano sat calmly on the plane and looked at Iemitsu, "So what is this mission you were talking about that we have to go on?"

"Top secret," Iemitsu said, "you will know when we get there."

Basil nodded, "We'll be arriving at 3pm."

"I'm so confused…." Oregano blinked.

**Back at Namimori:**

Nebbia became excited, "Get ready X)"

Kyoko slid open the classroom door and her eyes widened as everyone cheered together, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOKO!" Everyone blew up their party poppers at once.

Kyoko stared at her class shocked and surprised, but happy, "You did this for me?!"

Tsuna put on the brightest smile he could, "Of course we did!"

"Thank you so much!" Kyoko ran inside the classroom and hugged Tsuna tightly.

The bell rung.

Tsuna jumped, "EH?! What time is it?" He looked at the clock, "It's already 8:30am..."

"WHAT ABOUT THE FOOD?!" Nebbia gestured dramatically to the plates of food at the back of the classroom.

Vino shook his head, "Nezu-sensei is knocked out cold. He should probably be out for another 20 minutes. That would give us enough time..."

"OOH YAY THEN!" Nebbia sprinted over and began eating some food.

Tsuna took a bowl of chips and passed some to Kyoko. Kyoko smiled and thanked him as everyone began eating happily.

**15 minutes later:**

Jana looked at everyone after the party, "Ok let's clean everything up and act like nothing ever happened."

**5 min later:**

The entire class sat patiently at their desks waiting for their stupid homeroom teacher to walk in.

Nezu walked into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late..." He rubbed his head and looked up, "NOW WHAT WAS GOING ON- wait wasn't there a party on before?"

Gokudera tch-ed, "What the hell are you on old man?"

Calda commented with a worried expression, "But sensei suddenly fainted."

Kristina cocked her head to one side, "Maybe he's drunk."

"Or high," Vino said.

"On mushrooms," Nebbia added.

Jana nodded with agreement and folded her arms, "Yeah he must've been eating raw mushrooms."

Mochida looked at them, "After smoking weed?"

Tsuna had a poker face, "The fact that you guys know that smoking weed and then eating mushrooms makes you high scares me."

Nezu silenced.

Kristina raised her eyebrow, "So were you?"

"No T_T" he immediately answered, "If I did I would be fired." He turned around and picked up a white piece of chalk and began writing. "So today we are going to-" he began to babble and babble and babble.

Nebbia sneakily reached down beside her desk and quickly ate one of the last brownies.

Nezu spun around, "DO I SMELL CHOCOLATE!?"

Poker faces appeared everywhere.

Jana nodded again, "You really must be high on raw mushrooms and weed."

Nebbia blinked.

Gokudera sighed, "You should lay off that stuff y'know."

Nezu stared at them and then turned back around, "Like I was saying," and again he began to talk about science.

Kristina leaned over behind her chair and whispered, "Nebbia what the fuck, don't break our cover."

"But the brownies are so good DX"

"Dude clean your face your mouth is covered in chocolate."

Nebbia began to wipe her mouth with her jumper sleeve.

"And so for homework you have to summarise the process of digestion and," he turned around and snapped, "DID I JUST SEE SOMEONE WIPING CHOCOLATE OFF THEIR FACE?"

Calda woke up from napping on his desk, "This is pure evidence you've gone high."

"No drugs," Kristina made a cross with her index and middle fingers and then pointed to the front of the class, "Have the courage to say no...oi Yamamoto say it!"

Yamamoto blinked, "Please have the courage to say no."

"Yeh shee?"

Gokudera kept his eyes closed while leaning on his chair with his feet on the desk, "Even the Baseball Idiot knows."

Kristina grabbed a rubber from her pencil case and chucked it straight at the back of Gokudera's head.

"OW."

**Meanwhile:**

Iemitsu snored on the plane while Basil read a book on Japanese culture as Turmeric hummed to himself. Oregano looked at them, "Umm... you guys want to tell me what's going on?"

Basil and Turmeric looked up in unison, "Um... secret!"

Oregano sighed, "How long until we arrive then?"

"One hour," Basil said.

Oregano picked up a magazine and began reading.

**Meanwhile at Namimori:**

The lunch bell rang and everyone stood up and walked towards the back of the classroom to get their lunch boxes. Tsuna and the others gathered around his desk and pulled some chairs with them. After placing their lunch boxes down, Kyoko stood up, "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom for a bit, I'll be right back."

Tsuna nodded, "Ok."

Kyoko walked out of the classroom.

SUDDENLY RYOHEI ZOOMED INTO THE CLASSROOM, "HEY WHAT'S UP TO THE EXTREME!" he rushed over to Tsuna's desk where everyone was sitting.

Gokudera looked up, "Turf head what are you doi-"

RYOHEI STOLE KYOKO'S LUNCHBOX AND REPLACED IT WITH A PERFECT REPLICA. "That was from Hana but she's sick today."

Kristina ate another potato slice, "Yeah um...hurry up before she gets back..."

"GOTCHA TO THE EXTREME!" Ryoehi quickly rushed back out of the classroom.

Kyoko walked back into the classroom and towards her friends, "Sorry, did I take too long?"

Jana shook her head, "No no we barely ate anything..."

"Ok." Kyoko opened the lunch box replica as Nebbia took a bite of her bacon that she packed because Nebbia loves her bacon oh so much.

Kyoko stared at the lunchbox, "I didn't pack this….It looks so good, do you guys know who made it?"

Kristina ate another potato piece, "Hana."

"Oh I have to thank her," she took a bite, "It tastes so good X)"

Nebbia held up a piece of bacon, "Here do you also want a piece of my bacon XD I don't give it to just anybody at any time. It has to be a really good reason."

"I don't think you've ever given it away or let anybody have any when it's around," Jana said.

Kristina nodded, "Squalo knows that real well..."

"Also why are all the girls here so good at cooking?" Nebbia pouted.

"Don't worry you'll get better if you learn," Kristina silently crossed her fingers under the desk.

Vino straight out disagreed, "No she naturally sucks she already did home ec in Italy."

Nebbia felt hurt.

Kyoko finished her food, "I'll go thank Hana after school."

**Meanwhile:**

Oregano looked at Iemitsu while the CEDEF walked through Namimori, "Master, aren't you going to say hi to your family?"

"Uhhh this mission is really important so it comes first…and uhh Tsuna'll be there."

Oregano looked at him skeptically, "Uh huh…."

Turmeric checked the time, "We need to start heading there now."

"LET'S GOOOO!" Iemitsu began to drag Oregano.

"The mission await!" Basil said happily.

"Where are we going though?" Oregano asked.

"There is actually a spy inside Tsuna's school," Iemitsu explained.

Basil looked at Iemitsu, "Then why didn't you get Sawada-dono to find him?"

"Oregano could pass as a student," he handed her a girl's Nami Middle uniform, "Here, go to the nearest bathroom and change. Then quickly head over to the school and say you were late because you couldn't get your contacts in."

She nodded, "Yes sir."

...

Oregano walked through the gates of Namimori Middle School.

Basil stood with Iemitsu and Turmeric, "Do they know she is coming?"

"Nope :) It will give them a surprise. But it gives us time to prepare for her and Tsuna's girlfriend's birthday party. MY SON IS GROWING UP SO FAST! XO HE'S ALREADY DOING WELL WITH THE LADIES!" Iemitsu beamed with happiness while a sweat drop appeared on Turmeric and Basil's heads.

**Meanwhile:**

Oregano walked cautiously opened the door to Tsuna's classroom.

Everyone stopped at once and looked towards Oregano.

"S-sorry I'm late..."

The boys (except Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Vino) stared at her with wide eyes.

Baka leaned next to him and whispered to Mochida, "Dude she's hot."

Mochida's face flushed red and suddenly NOSEBLEED!

_What is she doing here? _Tsuna thought.

"I was...having trouble putting my contacts in..."

"Dang," Calda said and then whistled.

The teacher looked at Oregano and cocked her head to one side, "Oh are you new here?"

"M...mhm."

"I was never told..." she thought about it for a minute, "Are you in the right class?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Well...I'll go ask the principal later. There's a spare seat at the back you can go sit there for today."

"Ok."

**After school:**

Tsuna walked over to Oregano sat, "Why are you here?!"

"I've been informed there's a spy in your school and was ordered to infiltrate."

Tsuna frowned, "Did my dad tell you T_T"

"Yes," Oregano responded and Tsuna face palmed.

"You think it's because it's there..." Gokudera said.

Tsuna nodded, "Probably…"

**Everyone goes to Tsuna's house:**

Jana pushed Kyoko and Oregano in front of the door, "You guys go in first."

"Uhh ok." Kyoko opened the door.

Everyone inside the house shouted all together, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOKO AND OREGANO!"

Kyoko stared happily again.

Oregano pulled a poker face, "Thank you very much."

"NOW EVERYBODE LETS EAAAATT!" Nebbia quickly rushed inside the house.

**After dinner:**

Nana brought out two cakes, one chocolate and one strawberry, "Here are the cakes!"

Oregano's eyes widened, "Two? You didn't have to do that…."

"No no it was my pleasure," Nana smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Kyoko smiled, "and thank you Tsuna-kun," her cheeks turned pale red as she kissed Tsuna on the lips. Tsuna's face turned bright red.

Iemitsu's expression: XOOOO

Lambo poked his tongue out, "Tsuna kissed a girl. Ewwww."

Gokudera glared at Lambo, "Shut up stupid cow."

Oregano took a bite of the cake slowly, slightly angrily, "So that mission was a lie..."

Basil sat down, "Sorry for having to lie to you..."

Nebbia sat next to Oregano, "Cheer up Oregano, you got cake."

Oregano looked at Nebbia," …who are you?"

"...I'm a ghost," Nebbia stood back up and walked away.

Calda watched Nebbia join Haru and he looked at Oregano, "She's kidding."

"I know."

CALDA BOLTED AWAY FROM OREGANO AND STRAIGHT TO VINO, "DUUUUUUUDE SHE TALKED TO MEEEE!"

"Yeah that's great Calda," Vino took another bite out of his piece of cake.

Lambo jumped up on the table laughing, "GAHAHAHAHA LOOK AT MEEEE!"

Everyone looked at Lambo.

Lambo spun around and around with his arms art like a retard and began laughing again, "GAHAHA!"

Everyone watched Lambo with blank faces….

"Get out of here," Reborn kicked Lambo off the table and he shot straight towards the back of Vino's leg and SUDDENLY HE FELL ON TOP OF NEBBIA WHO DROPPED HER PLATE OF BACON!

"Oof." Vino opened his eyes and saw that he fell on Nebbia and bright red streaked across his cheeks.

Nebbia sulked before opening her eyes, "My baaaacoooooon…." She noticed Vino fell on her and her face flushed red. "Uhhhhh…."

Tsuna looked at Reborn and shouted, "Reborn why did you do that!?" he turned around to Vino and Nebbia. "Uh Nebbia-san, Vino-san are you o..." he stopped when he saw their faces completely red.

Calda shushed him, "Shh...this is the part where they kiss..."

Tsuna deadpanned and everyone in the Sawada residence stared at them with anticipation….

Lambo sat up with a light head, "Huh..." he caught sight of Vino and Nebbia. "AH!"

Vino's redness didn't falter until he snapped back to reality. He rolled over off Nebbia and sat up with the widest poker face. "Why was everyone staring?"

"Because of reasons," Kristina stated.

Calda's voice was straightforward and bold, "Vino. Dude."

"What?" Vino glared at Calda.

"You were supposed to kiss man DDD:"

Red split across Vino's face again, "What...what the hell…s-shut up! Why would I do that?"

Nebbia stood up and brushed her clothes then walked over to Jana and Kristina. Jana's face was completely straight, "Lol you okay?"

"…I lost my bacon..."

"That's not what we meant." Kristina winked twice and then nudged Jana.

Nebbia blushed brightly, "Shut up! He just fell on top of me."

Jana snickered, "The way you just said that XD"

"S-SHUT UP!" Nebbia screamed and Kristina and Jana burst out into laughter.

Meanwhile with the boys, Yamamoto barely contained his laughter, "Gokudera was your wingman XD"

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, "How?"

"Remember that time at ice skating you pushed Vino and they fell on each other and you called them 'Newly Weds?"

"Oh that..." Gokudera fell silent and began to laugh his ass off. Vino punched Gokudera's shoulder.

"Actually," Calda wheezed, "I was the first one."

Vino looked at Calda, "What."

"A couple of years ago on Valentines Day I wrote a fake love letter under your name XDDDD" he couldn't stop laughing. "That's why you and Nebbia became friends XDDDD" Calda collapsed to the floor and died from laughter.

"YOU! THAT'S WHY-" Vino glared wide eyed at him. "YOU ASS!"

Calda continued to laugh, "The emo's really mad!"

Gokudera kept on laughing as well, "Well if their relationship works out then you'll be the only single one." He pointed to Calda.

Calda froze and deadpanned.

Yamamoto chuckled, "I've seen something between you and Haru…..need a wingman? XD"

Calda turned red, "WHAT THE HELL! NO..."

Reborn walked towards them, "You really like older women don't you Calda?"

"...What."

"You hang out with Nebbia, you whistled at Oregano and now apparently you like Haru." Reborn smirked evilly as though he was planning something. Calda silenced again….

Yamamoto questioned, already knowing the answer, "You do like Haru don't you? XD"

"...Maybe." Calda got up and sprinted away across the house.

Tsuna entered the living room, "Calda-san where are yo- HIIII!" Tsuna barely dodged Calda rushing past him to the bathroom.

Gokudera caught up as soon as Calda closed the door, "Great he went into the bathroom..."

**In the Bathroom:**

Calda sat on the toilet seat typing on his phone and mumbled as he typed on Instagram, "My friends found out who my crush is and now I'm hiding in his bathroom so here's a picture of it because Instagram can only let you post things if there's a picture..." he pressed enter and uploaded the photo.

* * *

Jana, Kristina and Nebbia walked over to where Vino stood with Tsuna. Nebbia and Vino saw each other as they cheeks burnt red and they both looked away from each other. Jana asked, "Why did Calda just run into the bathroom?"

"We found out he likes Haru and he's embarrassed," Gokudera replied.

Kristina laughed, "so much love tonight! Kyoko and Tsuna kissed." Kyoko hugged Tsuna's arm and turned a shade of pink.

"Nebbia and Vino almost kissed," Jana smiled.

Vino and Nebbia both blushed with embarrassment, "S-SHUT UP!"

"And we just found out Calda likes Haru," Kristina smirked right when Calda walked up to the group.

Jana frowned, "what the hell were you doing in the bathroom just because we found out you like Haru."

"Uh...toilet..."

"Crying?" Kristina teased and Calda glared at her. "Okay I'm sorry…"

Over at the other side of the room was Haru giving her present to Kyoko, "Kyoko-chan! Here's your present!"

"Thanks Haru-chan!" Kyoko took the present and opened it. Calda watched Haru smiling happily.

Gokudera examined Calda's face and pointed his finger at Calda's eye then followed his sight. His finger stopped at Haru…."HAHAAAAAAAA!" Gokudera fell on the floor laughing.

Calda snapped out of it, "EH?!"

"You were totally looking at Haru XDDDD" Gokudera rolled on the ground.

Nebbia sat with Kyoko and the others looking at the presents while Vino sat depressed in the corner tweeting. Tsuna made a poker face and watched them do completely different things.

There was a voice next to Tsuna, "It seems that you're all still hungry seeing as you're all spaced out like that." Bianchi held up some poison cooking.

"HIIII!" Tsuna screamed, "NO WE'RE JUST FINE!"

"Are you sure?"

"YUP! PERFECTLY FINE! EVERYONE'S FULL!" Tsuna desperately waved his hands in front of him.

Lambo jumped into Tsuna's hair, "I CAN STILL EAT GAHAHA!"

I-Pin chased after him, "LAMBO NO!"

Lambo took a bite out of the cake and then fainted, falling straight off Tsuna's head.

Fuuta sighed, "He ate it..."

Iemitsu walked up to Tsuna, "Well Tsuna, what did you get your girlfriend for her birthday? :3"

"Eh-"

Kristina joined in, "Well~~~"

Tsuna gulped and pulled out the present, "Here...Kyoko-chan..."

Reborn snorted, "Wow smooth Tsuna give her a tiny box."

Kyoko opened the box and her eyes widened. "Tickets to the French dessert making exhibition with free samples! Thank you so much Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko hugged Tsuna extremely tightly but then looked back at the ticket, "But there's only one..."

Haru jumped up and waved her arm. "Haru suggested it! That ticket is actually for couples!"

Yamamoto laughed, "Aw that's cute XD"

Kyoko beamed happily, "Thank you everyone for the presents!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei cheered.

Calda's quiet but dull voice was heard throughout the room and silenced the group, "Oi..."

"Hm?" Everyone looked at Calda.

"You're all on my Instagram now and considering how popular you guys are my female followers are going to swarm right here and try to find you...I even gave them this address…." Calda snickered evilly and creepily, an evil aura spewing out of him.

Gokudera stood there with his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

Yamamoto stood there with his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

Jana and Kristina stood there with their wide eyes and jaws dropped to the ground.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Gokudera slammed the door open and rushed out of the Sawada residence and into the dark.

"GOING HOME GUYS SEE YA!" Yamamoto escaped through the open door and away from the light towards the Namimori Shopping District.

Everyone stared at the open door with blank expressions…

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOKO FOR TODAY AND OREGANO FOR TOMORROW!**

**OMG I actually edited this chapter in 2 days THIS IS AMAZING.**

**-leextremekid**


	43. Chapter 43: The Photo Competition

Nebbia and Vino were walking down a street in town.

Nebbia mumbled quietly, "Calda said he'd meet us at Starbucks to go shopping..."

"Why does he even need more furniture?" Vino asked rhetorically. The two then arrived at Starbucks and sat awkwardly at a table. Nebbia was trying to not make eye contact and Vino was getting more and more impatient "...Where the freaking hell is he?" He took out his phone and texted Calda.

**Vino's text**: _where r u? =_=_

**Calda's reply:** _soz dude... can't come.. HAVE FUN ;)_

Vino stared at his phone in disbelief and Nebbia looked at him, "what?"

"Wait a sec," Vino texted back.

**Vino's text:** _dafuq do you mean SOZ DUDE CANT COME HAVE FUN?_

Vino's phone beeped.

**Calda's text:** _it means what it says...SOMETHING CAME UP SOZ MAN CANT COME BUY ME A MILKSHAKE MAKER K BYE_

"...What did he say?" Nebbia asked.

"Wait."

**Vino's text:** _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _

**Calda's text**: _have you seen any aliens?_

**Vino's text:** _wtf!? no... AND ANSWER ME_

Nebbia was confused about what was taking so long, "what are you talking about?"

"Hold on."

**Calda's text:** _that's because im on a top-secret mission to destroy the ones invading the earth. Now have fun with nebbia and.. buy me the milkshake maker i want XD_

**Vino' text:** _T_T u liar TELL ME THE TRUTH_

"Well?" Nebbia stretched out the word.

"Almost done."

**Calda's text:** _im not lying... AW WAIT I'M... BREAK... ING... UP! ALIE... NS! ... BYE! _

Vino frowned at Calda's stupidity.

"...Well?"

"Calda's busy stalking Haru...whatever, we'll go without him," Vino stood up.

Nebbia stretched out her arm, "uh wait."

"What?"

"Can we...stay here a little longer?"

"Why?"

"I want a cheesecake..."

"Uhhh... sure. I'll go up and order it.. Want anything to drink?" Vino asked.

Nebbia replied, "cappuccino please."

Vino left to the counter to order. He came back a few minutes later with two cappuccinos and a cheesecake. He passed Nebbia her stuff and sat down with his cappuccino, "here you go."

"Thanks, you didn't want anything to eat? "

"...No."

"Oh...ok," Nebbia began to eat her cheesecake. Vino was just kinda chilling there with his coffee and watching Nebbia eating her cheesecake. Nebbia looked up, "why are you looking at me like that...?" Her cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Eh?" Vino snapped back into reality with a pink tint on his cheeks. Nebbia silently finished her cake.

* * *

**10 minutes later:  
**  
Nebbia was looking through clothing shop window. She gasped, "THAT LOOKS SO CUTE! "

"Mhmm," Vino was bored and not paying much attention. Nebbia suddenly ran into the store and he looked up. "HEY!? nebbia what are you doing!?"

Nebbia called back out to Vino, "I wanna try it ooooon~"

"Fine," he walked into the store with both his hands in his hoodie pocket. Vino took a seat and started humming to himself.

Nebbia grabbed a whole bunch of clothes, "THEY'RE ALL SO CUTE!" She ran into the changing room.

* * *

**Like 2 minutes later:**

Nebbia walked out of the changing room with a dress on and up to Vino, "how does this look?" She blushed while smiling and doing a little twirl.

"Why are you asking," Vino stopped when he looked up and a blush crept up onto his face.

A shop assistant walked up to the two, "oh is this your girlfriend?"

"No she n-" Vino was cut off.

"She's very pretty isn't she? Lucky boy." Vino and Nebbia both blushed. "See you're blushing."

Vino mumbled, "...P...please stop that..."

"Oh I'm sorry did I go too far?" the shop assistant frowned.

"Yes...yes you did..."

Nebbia's blush grew even wider and she rushed back into the changing room.

"I'll take my leave now... enjoy your time in our store, have a nice day," the assistant left Vino be awkwardly.

Due to the event, Vino really wanted to leave the shop now. He got up and knocked on the changing room door. "Nebbia you done yet?"

Nebbia turned in surprise and called back out, "um.. Yeah hold on..." She walked out with the dress in her arms, "I'm gonna buy this dress."

"I'll wait outside then," Vino quickly left the store.

* * *

**2 minutes later:  
**  
Nebbia walked outside, "okay~ I'm ready."

"We have to get Calda a milkshake maker," Vino frowned.

"Oh okay... where do we get one?"

"Uh...let's go to the convenience store first..."

Nebbia exclaimed, "why would it be there!?"

"You can find anything if you go looking properly..." Vino dragged Nebbia into the convenience store across the road.

* * *

**2 minutes later:  
**  
Vino grinned, "see what do you know there's a milkshake maker."

"...It's only 1500yen..." Nebbia mumbled.

"So?"

"It's probably really crappy..."

"It's still a milkshake maker," Vino stated.

"If we're going to buy one at least get a decent one! You're probably gonna have a milkshake too!"

Vino stepped back, "what's with your sudden attitude?"

"Because we live together so we have to make these decis-...ions..." Nebbia got quieter as she realized what she just said.

"The way you said it...

The girl blushed, ran away with the milkshake maker and b ought it. Vino started walking out of the door in front of Nebbia who just finished paying. "What should we d- AH!" Nebbia tripped over something, leaving the shop. Vino turned around and quickly caught her before she fell on the ground. The girl opened her eyes and noticed she's in Vino's arms. Nebbia's face turned bright red. She quickly bolted upright and brushed her clothes awkwardly. "Um... sorry."

Vino looked away with a light blush, "whatever..." Nebbia picked up her clothes bag and was about to pick up the milkshake maker when Vino stopped her. "I'll get it," he bent down and grabbed the bag.

"Thanks... what should we do now... "

"Hmm..." Vino looked around, "I feel like going to the river..."

"HEY EMO!" Gokudera shouted.

Vino turned around, "... You..."

"Jana's boyfriend? What are you doing here?" Nebbia asked.

"I was grocery shopping and I saw Nebbia trip so I came over." Gokudera whispered to Vino, "nice job at catching her."

"Y- ...grr."

Nebbia looked at Vino, "so you wanna go to the river?"

"Y..yeah..."

"Well I'm not going to interrupt so SEE YA TOMORROW AT SCHOOL!" Gokudera smiled and ran away funnily.

Nebbia turned around and her jaw dropped, "THE BACON SNACKS ARE ON SALE!" She ran to the store, "meet you at the river Vino!"

* * *

**Later at the river:  
**  
Vino was sitting at the river tweeting,

**Tweet: **_I bought a milkshake maker today and my friend kept on telling me it was crap because it was cheap... _

**Kristina reply Tweet:** _Gokudera told me what happened today :D _

**Vino reply Tweet:** _T_T it wasn't anything special. i just caught her so she didn't fall on her face..._

**Random follower of Vino reply Tweet: **_OMG YOU CAUGHT UR GF FROM FALLING OVER XO THAT'S SO CUTE AND NICE!_

"..."

Nebbia snuck up behind Vino, read the tweet and blushed.

Vino turned his head around with a poker face, "I didn't say anything... they came up with it on their own.. ."

**Nebbia:** O/ / / /O

**Vino:** "S...stop making that face!" O/ / / / / /O

**Nebbia:** O/ / / / / / / / / / / /O

**Vino:** O/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /O

**Nebbia:** O/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / O

**Vino:** O/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /O

-BEEPBEEP-

Vino looked down at the tweet.

**Kristina Tweet: Vino_notanemo** _Gokudera did a good job ne? :D_

"..."

Nebbia sat on the ground next to Vino and passed him a bacon snack, "here... "

He took one and ate it, "thanks... hey Nebbia?"

"Yeah?..."

"...Why do you like bacon so much?"

Nebbia sighed, "Well... I used to be afraid of pigs... so I wouldn't even eat ham or bacon etc. Then one day my dad told me if I ate enough bacon the pigs wouldn't bother me 'cause I was eating their dead friends. So I would eat bacon whenever I could and no one could stop me. When I got older, I learned it was a joke but I'm now like addicted to bacon…" She looked away, blushed and Vino stared with a poker face. "Hey come here!" Nebbia ran down to the river.

Vino followed but suddenly got splashed with water by a smirking Nebbia. "Why'd you do that!?" He splashed her back.

"Kyaaa!" Nebbia smiled and splashed again.

Gokudera was walking by the river on top of the hill. He saw Vino and Nebbia playing in the water. Quickly, he took a picture and put away his phone. An evil smile plastered on his face, he stealthily ran away before anyone saw.

Nebbia pushed Vino into the water and giggled. Vino stood up and pushed Nebbia into the water along side him.

"AH!" Nebbia exclaimed, pulled Vino back in and began to laugh.

Vino stood in the water silently, but then also began to laugh, "hahahaha!"

"You're laughing. Like really laughing and it's not at Calda," Nebbia smiled happily.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Gokudera texted everyone the photo in a group chat.

**Calda reply:** _my master plan X) i knew he'd believe the story of aliens_

**Jana reply:** _i really doubt that calda _ but... ._. omg vino and nebbia... _

**Kristina reply:** _DIS IS SO KAWAIIIIII_

**Gokudera reply:** _wth Kristina_

**Kristina reply:** _what else am i supposed to say? T_T_

**Kyoko reply:** _They're so cute together XD_

**Haru reply:** _Haru agrees!_

**Calda reply:** _LET'S ALL GO SUBMIT THIS TO THE PHOTO COMPETITION_

**Gokudera reply:** _CALDA YOU'RE A GENIUS_

**Yamamoto reply: **_XD_

**Calda reply:** _I know aye :D_

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Nebbia was wearing Vino's hoodie while holding his hand and walking along the river back home. "That was fun."

"Yeah."

Kristina was walking along the top of the hill and saw Vino and Nebbia. _HOLY FUCK WHAT IS THIS OMG OMG OMG IS THAT VINO AND NEBBIA OMG IT IS ISNT IT! _She took about ten pictures and ran away before anyone saw.

...

**Gokudera reply:** _DUDE_

**Calda reply:** _OMG HE'S NOT WEARING HIS HOODIE_

**Yamamoto reply:** _BETTER YET NEBBIA'S WEARING IT XD_

**Jana reply:** _:OOOOO _

**Kristina reply:** _MIRACLE!_

**Calda reply:** _to think i'd see the day he'd take off his hoodie for someone and even let them touch it ._._

**Jana reply:** _guys.. what could they do next you think O_O_

**Yamamoto reply:** _some type of cute ice cream thing_

**Haru reply:** _or watch a movie together_

**Kristina reply:** _CALDA YOUR MISSION TONIGHT IS TO SEE IF THEY DO ANYTHING CUTE LIKE THAT! AND TAKE LOTS OF PICTURES_

**Calda reply:** _AYE AYE SIR!_

**Everyone replied at once:** _she's a girl..._

**Calda reply:** _AYE AYE MA'AM!_

**Jana reply:** _THIS MISSION IS VERY IMPORTANT! IF FAILED, THEY COULD DO SOMETHING THAT WE MAY NEVER SEE AGAIN!_

**Calda reply:** _AYE AYE MA'AM_

**Yamamoto reply:** _REPORT IS DUE IN BEFORE SCHOOL TOMORROW!_

**Calda reply:** _AYE AYE SIR!_

**Kyoko reply:** _SOLDIER OUT!_

**Tsuna reply:** (He just got on) _._._

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Vino held the door open for Nebbia who walked into the apartment. He then walked in and closed the door. "What happened to all the stuff?"

"Huh?" Nebbia looked around, "SOMEONE MOVED THE FURNITURE TO THE SIIIIIDES!"

"... What now?"

"I'm too lazy to clean it up right now..."

"...Let's make a pillow and blanket fort..." Vino suggested.

"Ok!" Nebbia got some pillows and started building.

Calda, who was being a ninja at the window, was taking pictures of the two inside.

Nebbia finished stacking her share of pillows, "ok done this side."

"Same on this side."

Nebbia ran to her room and got a large blanket. Vino grabbed one end and pulled it over their fort.

"I'll just make the inside," Nebbia found two more blankets (one to lie on and one to put on top of them) and some pillows for them. "Done!" Nebbia clapped her hands together.

"Why don't you pick a movie and I'll make popcorn," Vino walked into the kitchen while Nebbia looked through their movies.

Calda was still taking picture from their window, "this is golden ."

"..." Nebbia turned around, "do you feel like we're being watched...?"

"Huh?" Vino also looked around. Calda disappeared from the window like a ninja!

"Hmm..." Nebbia continued looking through the movies, "we only have Disney Movies..."

Vino leaned against the counter and watched her as the popcorn cooked in the microwave. "I don't mind if you want to watch them."

Nebbia looked away, blushed and continued searching through movies. "What abooooout...Lion King?"

"Okay."

"Yay!" Nebbia ran into the fort and placed the DVD into the player.

Vino came back to the fort with a huge bowl of butter popcorn and two milkshakes from their new maker. "Here's yours." Vino passed Nebbia her milkshake, placed his down and put the popcorn in between them as they both scooted under the blanket.

"Thank you~" Nebbia took her milkshake and hit play on the movie. Then, she got into a better position under the blanket while blushing.

Calda took a picture of the really cute scene and smirked evilly, "the guys are gonna love this." He ducked.

Vino and Nebbia started eating popcorn as the movie began.

_AAAAAAAAAHHHH SALAGINYAAAAAAA BABABI TSUBABA_

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Nebbia gasped and hugged Vino.

Calda quickly took another picture and ducked again.

...

"Long live the king!" Scare dramatically let go of Mufasa who fell off the cliff to his death.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mufasa shouted.

Simba screamed out to his dad, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Nebbia cried and hugged Vino tightly.

Calda again took a picture and ducked.

Vino looked at Nebbia hugging him with a poker face. "..." A sweet smile then grew on his face.

Nebbia continued, "NO MUFASA! SCAR YOU DICK! HE HAD A SON!"

Vino wrapped his arm around Nebbia and passed her, her milkshake. Nebbia drank it to calm down. Calda took another picture from the window, "this is truly astounding... Haru..."

Vino and Nebbia both reached for the popcorn at the same time and bumped each other's hands. There faces instantly turned bright red.

Nebbia stumbled with her words, "YOU GO FIRST!" She turned around and kept drinking her milkshake.

"No, no you go first," Vino passed her the popcorn bowl.

"Fine," Nebbia blushed and took a few pieces of the butter popcorn.

Vino smirked, "I actually licked that popcorn y'know." Nebbia stopped moving. "I'm kidding," Vino grinned.

Nebbia poked her tongue at Vino and then cuddled him again. Calda took another picture.

"HAHA!" Vino made the biggest Vino smile ever. Nebbia took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into Vino's mouth. Calda took a slow picture.

"Mmm," Vino tried to eat it.

"Come on let's finish the movie," Nebbia rolled back over and continued watching. Vino swallowed and smiled at Nebbia.

Calda took another picture, "I really do call myself a genius."

...

* * *

**Movie Finished:**

Vino closed the screen. Nebbia cuddled Vino again and the fort fell down on top of them. Vino and Nebbia were both stuck under the pillows and blankets.

Nebbia's head was on Vino's chest, "I'm stuck...wait, wait lemme go over." She rolled on top of Vino and got stuck.

**Vino:** O/ / / / / / / / / / / O

**Nebbia:** O/ / / / / / / / / / / / /O

**Vino:** O/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / O

**Nebbia:** O/ / / /O "Ow my neck." She dropped her head and accidently kissed Vino.

Calda was thinking, _NOOOOOOOOOOOO I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!_

Vino and Nebbia kissed for about ten seconds. Nebbia then rolled over again, her face bright red. Vino was also blushing in shock of what just happened.

"S-sorry," Nebbia covered her face in her hands.

"N-no it's fine..." Vino uncovered Nebbia's face and kissed her again.

**Nebbia:** O / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /O

Calda looked through the window and saw the kiss. He took a picture and then banged his head against window. The boy ran away super quickly like a ninja so they don't find him.

* * *

**7AM AT NAMI MIDDLE:**

Kristina opened the school gate, "I told Hibari-sama that we're coming this early in the morning." She stretched out her arms and yawned, "anyway where's Calda?"

Calda raced towards them as if a serial killer was chasing him, "GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!"

"Shh! Don't be so noisy you'll wake up Hibari!" Jana put her finger to her lips.

"BUT! BUT! BUT! BUT!"

"Oi, oi let him talk! So what's up Calda?" Yamamoto asked.

Kyoko looked worried, "you have bags under your eyes are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine I just slept in a tent at the park last night," Calda reassured her.

Tsuna's jaw dropped, "eh?! Why?!"

"BECAUSE," Calda held out his phone and showed all the photos. Everyone stood completely still for a moment.

"They're cute together," Kyoko grinned.

Yamamoto smiled, "YOU'RE MISSION HAS BEEN COMPLETED!"

Jana stood still with a poker face. "They kissed."

"And cuddled," Kristina finished with the same expression.

Calda explained, "they were watching Lion King and a lot happened."

"So you think Vino-san asked her out straight out? " Tsuna asked.

"I don't think he did."

Kristina responded, "he probably didn't."

"Yeah..." Jana agreed.

"At least we got a photo of him without his hoodie," Calda grinned.

Gokudera smirked, "you can thank me for the photo with them playing in the water."

"AND THANK ME FOR THE ALL THE GOOD PHOTOS!" Calda shouted.

Tsuna asked, "so what do we do with them again? "

"Photo competition."

"I'll go and do it," Calda ran into the school.

Vino and Nebbia walked to the school through the gate holding hands. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Hey!" Yamamoto waved.

"Hi... do you know where Calda was last night.. ." Nebbia asked hesitantly.

"I dunno but he came to the sushi restaurant for dinner saying he was hunting aliens and when he finished he went away. What he didn't go back to your place?" Yamamoto questioned.

Vino answered, "no... He didn't..."

"By the way have you guys submitted any photos for the competition?"

"Uh...no..."

"Aw," Yamamoto frowned, "but the photos are really good come and check them out!" They all ran into the school.

Kristina spoke through the microphone, "OK THIS YEAR THERE WERE LOADS OF GOOD PHOTOS SO CONGRATS TO EVERYONE FOR ENTERING AND WE REALLY THINK THAT THIS YEAR YOU ALL DESERVE TO SEE ALL THE PHOTOS AND NOT JUST THE WINNING ONES! SO ANYWAY! 3! 2! 1! " She revealed the photo board.

Nebbia and Vino swore under their breathes, "oh fuck!" They turned to Calda who was smiling evilly at them. He then stealthily snuck away ninja style.

Kristina smiled, "SO WE'LL LEAVE THESE UP TO VIEW FOR TODAY! K BYE!"

Vino and Nebbia ran off to find Calda, "CAAAAAAAAALLLLLDDDDAAAAAAA!"

Everyone followed from behind nervously.

Calda poked his head out from around the corner, "hey lovebirds watcha doin'." He lost the smile on his face, "what's wrong."

"YOU ASS! DUDE WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Vino shook Calda violently by the shoulders.

"AJDJKFJNJKNFNJKANLSDKNJFASKD LJFAJNLRGFLK!"

Everyone else just stood there watching.

Calda tried to talk, "I SDFJKNAKDF WAS SDJFGNALDIFNJA ASSIGNED S;ODFJNAD;F TO MY ALDISJFNASLDIJFNA MISSION ;ASODNFASDF BY ASDF;OIASNDF;IA THE OTHERS!"

"WHO. ARE. THE. 'OTHERS'?"

"JANA ASLIDFJNASLDIF AND HER ASLDJFNASDLIF BOYFRIEND AND SLIJFNADLIFJN KRISTINA AND ALSDIFJNASIDLJFN YAMAMOTO AND ASLDJFNAJLDIF SASAGAWA AND ASLJDFNAJSDLF SAWADA!"

Everyone, TURNED AROUND AND STARED AT TSUNA THERES IN THE CENTRE OF THE CIRCLE. "..."

"Crap." Kristina said,

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Gokudera began to run away.

The rest of the gang joined, "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UN!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Yay new chapter done! I'm sorry it was meant to be out last week but when I said that... the next day I got bombarded with homework and assignments ._. Sorry! So Vino and Nebbia are pretty much now a cannon. Oh and leextremekid came up with a pairing number for them:  
4608**  
**4 = vi rhymes with shi (4)**  
**6 = no sounds like the ro in roku (6)**  
**0 = ne sounds like re which is 0**  
**8 = nebBIA (if u take out the I it makes BA which without the little tenten thingies becomes HA and HA as in HACHI [8])  
~HeartHayato**


	44. Chapter 44: Ingredient Hunting Camp!

Kristina woke up in the middle of the night sleeping in a tent alone. "Wha..." she sat up. "Why am I in a tent..." she looked around. "What even-" She rolled over as she began to panic a little, "What's going on?" she rustled through the sleeping bag and her clothes for her phone. She grasped on to the phone, pulled her hand out from under the sleeping bag and read the messages.

_Yamamoto, I told you this today at school already but tomorrow I'm going with Jana and Bianchi for a trip. Bianchi wanted to find some more animals for her poison cooking...ok that sounds really dangerous but I'm sure there's nothing there...Anyway I'll be back in two days love you._

_Message sent 8th of March 8:52pm._

"Oh..." she mumbled, "that's right, I'm with Bianchi and Jana looking for animals for poison cooking...whatever..." she put the phone carefully back in her bag and went back to sleep.

**Morning:**

Bianchi walked towards Jana's tent, "Jana get up."

Jana crawled out of her tent, "Yeah I just did." She yawned.

"Go wake up Kristina while I get things ready for today," Bianchi said as she turned around and walked away.

"Okay..." she walked to Kristina's tent and gently shook it, "Hey, Kristina get up."

Kristina came out of the tent and yawned, "Morning."

"Wait, don't yawn it's contagious." Jana yawned and sighed, "Wow now I'm yawning…."

Kristina yawned again and began to laugh.

Jana yawned as well and then joined in with the laughing. "Hehehehe."

"Yawning is contagious ne?" Kristina laughed.

"NO STOP IT!" Jana yelled. "...wait..." she yawned again.

Bianchi walked over to them, "Ok that's enough yawning for this morning."

"Okay."

Bianchi held up a pot, "I made breakfa-"

Kristina held her hands up in front of her with objection, "We already brought our own stuff!"

"Yeah it's ok we can make our own food," Jana added.

"Are you sure?" Bianchi asked.

"Extremely sure," Jana nodded.

"...Ok." Bianchi shrugged and began eating the poison cooking.

**After breakfast:**

Bianchi rolled out the map on to the ground. "We're going to explore the north eastern regions of Namimori Forest." She pointed to the map, "There are probably lots of snakes there. Pack up your things and we'll go in 10 minutes."

Kristina and Jana both nodded.

**10 minutes later:**

Bianchi put on her backpack, "Ok let's go."

They began their journey.

**15 minutes later:**

"Ok keep an eye out for snakes," Bianchi told them. "The second you see one, kill it."

"Okay~"

"Oh one over there!" Bianchi ran off.

Kristina stopped, "Wait wh-"

_**!HISSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

"GAH!" Jana screamed as she summoned an illusion of falling branches and the snake died.

Kristina blinked, "That was quick..."

_**HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

Kristina and Jana stared at the army of snakes slowly approaching them through the tall grass.

"Fuck."

"Run."

KRISTINA AND JANA BEGAN TO RUN AWAY AND THE ARMY OF SNAKES CHASED AFTER THEM.

Bianchi jumped out of the bushes with a baseball bat, hitting all the snakes on the head. All the snakes fell to the ground as Bianchi towered over them, "Hm."

Kristina and Jana stopped running and turned around, "Thanks." They both smiled nervously.

Bianchi held up a sack, "Here, help me put the snakes in this bag and we'll start looking for our next ingredient."

"Is it another dangerous animal…?" Kristina asked.

Bianchi shook her head, "No no, just a very poisonous rare flower that can attack you if it senses a threat."

Poker faces flashed across Jana and Kristina's faces.

"Now let's go!"

Jana whispered to Kristina, "What do you think it looks like...?"

"Maybe like a Venus fly trap that has more reflexes and stretched out more..." Kristina said.

"Or a mushroom with a mouth that spits out acid..." Jana added.

"Or a gigantic flower that swallows you whole..."

Bianchi stopped walking, "This is the location with the most of them."

Kristina's eyes nearly fell out of its sockets and Jana stared.

Kristina's shoulders dropped, "WHAT IS THAT WHAT EVEN IS THAT?!"

Jana blinked. "It's a...what...?"

Bianchi folded her arms, "A gigantic mushroom with the mouth of a Venus fly trap with reflexes and flexibility that eats people whole and dissolves things in acid."

"So how are you going to kill it?" Jana asked.

"Oh no, I'm not going to kill it."

"What?" Kristina looked at Bianchi, "Then who is?"

"You two are."

"Why just us?" Jana slowly turned her head towards Bianchi.

"I killed the snakes." Bianchi smiled cheerfully and held up the sack of dead snakes.

Kristina and Jana squinted and mumbled in unison, "Thanks."

Kristina folded her arms, "Well how are we gonna approach it without getting eaten…?"

Jana looked at Bianchi, "Can it spin around 180 degrees either direction?"

"Of course it can, it's flexible," Bianchi smiled.

Kristina's eyes straightened in a glare, "Why did I ever agree to come here?"

"Ok so I'll just illusion and-"

Bianchi stopped her, "Oh you can't do that."

"Huh why not?"

"They don't have eyes, ears or noses."

"But they can touch and taste stuff right?"

"I'm sure there were many illusionists like yourself a long time ago using illusions on these plants I'm sure they're resistant to them now," Bianchi's smile widened.

Kristina raised an eyebrow, "Worth a try though."

"No it's not."

Jana ignored Bianchi and positioned her hands forward, she focused. Her hair flew as rings of wildfire spurted out of the ground and surrounded the plants.

Kristina stretched her words, "Seeeee?"

Jana let the illusion fade and the fire flickered away, revealing the unharmed plants.

"Seeeee?" Bianchi imitated Kristina's last comment.

Kristina drew a poker face.

"Now what?" Jana asked.

THE PLANTS BEGAN TO CHARGE TOWARDS THEM.

Kristina and Jana both screamed at once, "WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW THE HELL CAN THEY CHARGE AT US?!" The two and Bianchi began to run away.

Bianchi jogged alongside with the girls, "Oh, did I forget to mention they have legs?"

Jana sighed deeply, "You've got to be fucking kidding me…."

"Let's split up!" Kristina suggested.

The three of them all ran in opposite directions. Jana and Kristina swung up into the trees and watched the plants stop and look around.

Jana held on to the branch above her tightly, "What do we do now?"

"They shouldn't be able to reach us..."

"We could attack from above."

"GOOD IDEA." She stood up on the branch and pulled out her daggers and screamed, "WEEEEEE!" she leaped out of the tree and on top of the giant mushroom. Her arm rapidly rose and travelled down, stabbing the plant continuously and violently.

Bianchi evaluated the fight with a proud grin on her face, "Oh she's doing well."

Jana watched her from another tree, "Oh my god stop smiling like that please…."

Kristina jumped off the dead plants and straightened, "Wow...I killed them." Her knees immediately buckled and she fell to the ground in depression.

"Oh well. They're just plants," Bianchi jumped out of the tree and began picking up the ingredients.

Kristina lay on the ground.

Jana jumped out of the tree, "So...what's next?"

"Let's just rest for a while," Bianchi stuffed the ingredients into a bag, "It seems one of our comrades has fallen on the floor feeling empty inside..."

A gloomy, dark purple aura hovered around Kristina's body on the ground as she whined, "Yamaaa..."

Jana blinked with astonishment.

Bianchi sat down and began eating food from her back pack.

Jana pulled food out of her bag, "Kristina everything dies... if you live, you die. They lived and died." She opened the can and got a spoon, "Everything is nothing, everything is empty."

Kristina turned her head so she wasn't kissing the ground, "Why did I kill them... what did they do…"

"Live and try and kill us. Kill or be killed."

Kristina silenced as the gloomy aura barely shrunk. She pulled out her own food out of her bag and began eating.

**15 minutes later:**

Bianchi stood up, "Ok next is a squirrel."

"What type of squirrel?" Jana asked.

"Just a wild one."

Kristina put her chopsticks away, "I'm not killing it…"

"Well neither am I because I killed the snakes," Bianchi smiled at Jana.

Jana put on a smug face, "Fine I'll kill it then. Jeez it's just a squirrel."

"Well then let's go."

The trio walked through the forest for a while when suddenly they sighted a gigantic ass squirrel.

Kristina blinked, "Well I'm damn glad I ain't killing that."

Jana's eyes widened drastically and her jaw dropped. "You never said they were that big…"

Bianchi sighed, "Well this is a trip for poison cooking ingredients, nothing is normal size."

"BUT I ASKED YOU WHAT TYPE OF SQUIRREL!"

"Yes and I said just a wild one."

"'JUST' A WILD ONE? 'JUST'?"

Bianchi nodded, "Yep."

Kristina gave her a thumbs up, "Good luck Jana."

Jana stretched her arms forward, readying her illusion. The squirrel began to charge towards her WHEN SUDDENLY A STEEL WALL PUMELLED OUT OF THE GROUND INTO ITS FACE. BANG! The squirrel fell back.

"Well I know it's an idiot," Jana looked to the corner of her eye, "that's helpful."

Now extremely angry to the extreme, the squirrel got up to its feet and charged again. Jana let a giant illusionary boulder drop on to its head.

BANG! It fell down again aaaand got back up.

Jana summoned another ten rocks or so.

There was a horrible screeching noise aaaand it got back up again.

Jana's shoulders slumped with disbelief, "What the fuck…" she glared at it, "Wait I wanna try something!" she put on a cheeky smile and then summoned a FLYING PICKLE EATING DIVA UNICORN WITH A RAINBOW BOA. Jana jumped on its back.

The squirrel hesitated before chasing it.

Kristina squinted, "Jana…..what the fuck."

"Wait for it~"

The squirrel grabbed onto the unicorn BUT SUDDENLY JANA JUMPED OFF THE UNICORN AND THE UNICORN EXPLODED.

The squirrel fell to the ground dead.

Kristina stared, "A unicorn with a boa?"

Jana crossed her arms and nodded, "Of course I had to put an MCR reference in there somewhere."

Bianchi gave Jana a round of applause, "Good job Jana, you didn't fall on the ground in despair unlike someone else in this group."

Kristina looked away with embarrassment.

"So...now what?"

Bianchi thought for a moment, "Now we're going to go find some delicious meat."

Kristina looked back at the dead squirrel, "But didn't Jana just kill a giant squirrel?"

"Yes of course she did and now we're going to find another animal."

Kristina asked, "What is it?"

"A chicken."

"Is it a giant chicken?" Jana asked hesitantly.

"No no."

Kristina looked at Bianchi suspiciously, "Then what is it...?"

"It's a normal size chicken so let's go."

**After a couple of minutes of walking….**

Bianchi stopped and pointed to a chicken, "Look there it is." She smiled, "We have to work together to kill it though."

Jana stared at it, "Why, that doesn't sound good…"

Kristina squinted, "But it's just a chicken..."

"Yes it's a normal sized chicken but it's not just a normal chicken regarding its fighting abilities."

"I don't see anything so dangerous about it..." Jana murmured.

"Then why don't you try and kill it yourself?"

Kristina shrugged, "Fine then." She dashed towards the chicken as she pulled out her daggers again. Suddenly there a small but extremely powerful hit on her stomach sent her flying 10 metres or so into the branch of a tree and she hung on it. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

Bianchi smiled for proving her wrong again, "I told you didn't I?"

Jana spun around, "What happened?!"

"MY STOMACH IS KILLING MEEEEE!" She rolled forward and fell out of the tree and hit the ground with a loud thump.

Bianchi smiled, "Are you done being an idiot that doesn't believe anything I say yet?"

"Yes Ma'am..."

Jana went into leader mode, "I'll distract it with an illusion and then you and Bianchi attack it from behind."

Kristina sat up, "'Kay…"

Purple mist flames slithered out of Jana's hands. There appeared another chicken with lipstick, eyeliner with a faded pink blush and sexy pose **{the internet has scarred me for life to think of something like this – heartHayato} {SOMEONE GET THAT CHICKEN FROM TAMAKO MARKET OUT OF MY HEAD PREASE – leextremekid}**

The teenage hormonal chicken's eyes widened and it blushed because it is a magical chicken and it can blush don't judge us. It slowly walked towards the illusion.

"Attack it now," Jana ordered.

KRISTINA DARTED TOWARDS THE CHICKEN AND STABBED DOWN ITS WINGS AS BIANCHI CAME FROM THE OTHER SIDE AND HIT ITS HEAD with a baseball bat that came out of nowhere again. Jana's illusion disappeared.

Kristina looked at Bianchi, "Bianchi you said it was a chicken…."

"But it is a chicken!" Bianchi said with no doubt in her voice.

"It was a rooster…."

Jana looked at Kristina funnily, "Get over it."

"By the way Bianchi where'd you get that baseball bat?"

"I got it as a good luck charm from Reborn," Bianchi smiled.

Kristina blinked, "Some good luck charm..."

Bianchi looked up at the position of the sun. "Hmm...it's about lunchtime now. Let's eat here."

Jana and Kristina nodded. They sat down and began eating.

Out of nowhere came BALLERINA DROP BEARS FALLING FROM THE SKY TWIRLING.

They looked up and their eyes widened as they froze, "Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh….."

Bianchi pondered, "Do I need those or not?"

"WELL?!" Kristina snapped at Bianchi.

"Hmmm…."

The ballerina drop bears twirled and fell closer and closer….

Jana looked at Bianchi, "Um..."

"Give me a moment…."

"NOW?" Kristina screamed.

"Still thinking..."

Jana stood up, "ANY TIME NOW!"

"I do not need them." Bianchi packed up everything in a split second, got up and ditched them.

"OI WAIT UP!" Kristina chased after her.

Jana rode her flying pickle eating diva unicorn wearing a rainbow boa into the sky with an evil smirk on her face.

Kristina screamed at her, "OOOOOIIIIIIII JANA THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"BYE BYE!" Jana laughed evilly and flew towards a waterfall nearby.

"EH!?"

Bianchi and Kristina kept on running. "WHERE'S THE NEAREST PLACE WE CAN JUMP?" Kristina asked Bianchi while running.

"HERE!" Bianchi turned left and jumped onto higher land. Kristina jumped after her.

The bears twirled down a hill.

Bianchi came out of hiding, "We only have one last ingredient on this mission."

"Good…" Kristina sighed.

Jana hopped off her unicorn, "What is it?"

"An extraterrestrial being," Bianchi smiled.

Kristina squinted, "An alien? Where the fuck are we gonna find an alien…." She looked at Bianchi.

"Oh I'm just kidding." She smiled. "We're looking for Bigfoot."

"Bigfoot?" Jana repeated. "But Bigfoot, or the Sasquatch, inhabits forests, mainly in the Pacific Northwest region of North America. I would LOVE to look for him! But we're in Japan….How are we gonna find him?"

"But how would you do if I said that we're actually in North America right now?" Bianchi asked with a mysterious tone.

Kristina folded her arms, "I wouldn't believe you."

Jana agreed, "Neither..."

"Well good because we're not in America."

"Then how do we find Bigfoot?" Jana asked.

"Who said there's only 'one' Bigfoot?"

Kristina frowned skeptically, "Are you implying that there's one in Japan? Right here? In Namimori Forest?"

"I'm not implying because it's true. There have been sighting reports by eyewitnesses in the newspaper."

Kristina made an extremely dumb remark, "The only eyewitness I remember was when someone ran away from Nao from Alice Nine in Akihabara."

Jana reworded it, "She means it's because she doesn't read the newspaper."

"Makes perfect sense. Anyway, the sightings were all in the north eastern part of the forest, which is where we are now."

Kristina blinked, "Ok so how do we catch it then?"

"Like I would know," Bianchi nodded proudly. "I've never even seen a Bigfoot before."

Kristina gave Bianchi a weird look.

"Lucky for us I know," Jana raised her hand with a big smile on her face.

"Of course you would know." Kristina said. "And don't do that creepy ass smile..."

Bianchi ignored her, "So what do we do?"

Jana cleared her throat. "Firstly, we need patience. We can't grow inpatient 'cause this may take a while.

"We have to figure out where and when these sightings occurred. We know it happened here and most sightings are normally in the afternoon so we're lucky. Then we have to make sure we have food, drink and equipment."

Bianchi nodded, signifying she was listening.

Jana continued, "We need to set up a good base camp where we think there should be a good Bigfoot sighting. Also, we need to know what we're looking for. It's taller than a human ranging between two to three metres tall, covered in hair from head to toe. The hair ranges from black or dark brown, to grey or reddish."

Kristina nodded sheepishly.

"It walks upright. Oh and it weights a lot – anything in excess of 230 kilograms, which is enough to hurtle heavy things at you if provoked."

Jana paused and thought about what came next. She continued, "Large eyes, pronounced brow ridge, and a large, low-set forehead. Malodorous, strong odour. Signs to watch for include very large footprints up to 60cm long and 20cm wide, hair caught on bushes, excrement, and a sleeping nest."

Bianchi nodded again.

"When we see Bigfoot: stay calm and make as little noise as possible. Know what to do if he saw you. Treat Bigfoot with the same respect that you give to any wild animal able to attack and kill you, as well as using your knowledge about the mannerisms and behavior of humans, apes, and monkeys. Avert your gaze. Meeting the gaze may be misinterpreted as a challenge for territory or a fight.

"Keep quiet and move slowly, without any sudden gesticulations."

Kristina's shoulders slumped.

"Make yourself appear as non-threatening as possible. Without turning your back to Bigfoot, sit down. Then make out like you're grooming or eating something. Don't run. Bigfoot is thought to be able to run faster than humans."

Bianchi nodded one more time.

"And there we have it," Jana smiled.

Kristina looked down at the ground, "How long did I fall asleep for?"

Jana glared at her.

"I'm kidding I was listening the whole time."

"So base camp will be riiiiight…." Jana began walking around the area. "Here." She pointed to the ground.

"Next?" Bianchi put her things down where Jana pointed.

"Stay right there until Bigfoot comes."

Kristina put her bag down, "Wait a sec Bianchi."

"Hmm?"

"Are you using Bigfoot for your poison cooking?"

"Of course I am. That's why we're here."

"So we're not only trying to see it with our own eyes BUT WE'RE GONNA KILL IT AND YOU'RE GONNA STICK IT IN A STEW?"

"Correct."

"Kristina get down!" Jana ordered.

"Oh." Kristina quickly ducked down and finally shut up.

Jana whispered to herself. "I brought some bacon I stole that Nebbia had for Vino. Then I smothered it in brown sugar and baked it for who knows why…..so I'll just throw that out for bait and then we wait patiently and silently." She tossed the sweetened bacon out into the open.

**10 minutes pass:**

Kristina tapped her foot impatiently. "Shoooooosh….." Bianchi and Jana silenced her.

"..."

...

Bigfoot walked out from the bushes and ate the delish lolly bacon.

Jana watched it with extreme awe.

"What now!?" Kristina looked at Jana and Bianchi.

"Get it!" Bianchi quickly bolted up and ran towards it.

Kristina stood up, "Bianchi wait!"

Jana followed her.

"Jana!" Kristina called.

Jana quickly summoned her illusion of rings of fire and surrounded Bigfoot. Bianchi swiftly leaped over the ring with handfuls of plates of poison cooking in her hands. "I've finally found you Bigfoot...PREPARE YOURSELF!"

"Aaaahhh..." Kristina finally emerged out of the bushes and jumped over the ring. She dashed behind Bigfoot and pulled out her daggers.

Bigfoot charged towards Bianchi and Bianchi pulled her arm back to throw the poison cooking with all her strength.

"BIGFOOT HAS A GREAT SENSE OF SMELL! GIVE IT SOMETHING REALLY SMELLY!" Jana screamed. "After I take a picture of this moment," she pulled out her iPod and took a picture. "Ok go X)"

Bianchi chucked her super smelly cheese poison cooking at Bigfoot.

Bigfoot took a long, big sniff and its eyes widened. It fell on its back unconscious, its eyes now crosses.

Kristina cautiously trotted over to Bigfoot before stabbing him multiple times.

JANA THREW HER BALLS OF FIYAAAAAAA.

Kristina screamed, "WAIT JANA STAHP!" Jana froze as Bianchi waited for Bigfoot to move.

Bigfoot was confirmed dead.

Kristina broke the silence. "...Now what?"

Bianchi began stuffing Bigfoot into a gigantic bag. "We'll camp here for tonight and then go home in the morning."

"How early in the morning...?" Kristina asked.

"If you don't care about missing school then you can get up whenever you want."

"SO WE GET TO SLEEP IN?"

Bianchi nodded, "Yes but mind you if you don't get up by 10am you'll be left behind."

Jana nodded, "Fine by me."

Kristina turned around, "EH?!"

**After setting up their tents n shit:**

Jana yawned, "I'm tired...goodnight." She went into her tent.

"Goodnight." Bianchi smiled and went into her tent of _**doom **_with dead and extremely smelly animals and plants to the extreme (that Kristina brutally killed).

"Night," Kristina yawned and crawled into her tent. She began mumbling, "I caused a brutal plant massacre today…." She went into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

**The next day after school because Jana and Kristina didn't go that day:**

The students of Namimori Middle walked out of the gates. Jana ran up and hugged Gokudera, "Missed you." She kissed his cheek.

Kristina ran up to Yamamoto and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"How'd it go?" Yamamoto asked with a bright smile on his face.

"We killed Bigfoot," Jana said. "And I got a photo." She beamed.

Kristina felt uncomfortable, "Stop with the smile!"

"Woh! You guys caught Bigfoot?" Yamamoto smiled.

The dark purple aura surrounded Kristina again. "Yup..."

Yamamoto blinked, "What's wrong?"

"I massacred..." Kristina fell straight to the ground on her knees.

"She what?" Gokudera asked.

"She killed gigantic acid spitting flexible viny plants with teeth or at least that's what I remember they looked like," Jana explained.

Kristina lay on the ground again practically dead.

"It's ok Kristina," Yamamoto kneeled down and helped her up. Kristina grabbed on to Yamamoto and hugged him tightly.

Gokudera looked away as he was about to vomit.

Yamamoto remembered something, "By the way I know this is a sudden question but..."

"Hm?"

"I think someone took my baseball bat…"

Jana pulled a poker face, "Uh."

Kristina blinked, "Wait...does that mean...?"

"That's right, I borrowed your baseball bat," Bianchi appeared in front of them.

"SIS!?" Gokudera held on to his stomach and doubled over and fainted.

"Can I have it back please?"

"Sure," Bianchi slipped the bat out of the bag and was about to give it back until-

Kristina jumped in front of Bianchi, "NONONONONONONONONOOOOO!"

Yamamoto and Bianchi froze.

"She killed snakes and smashed Bigfoot with that bat..." Kristina shivered.

Yamamoto hesitated and then took the bat back, "You cleaned it right?"

"Of course I did."

"All good then," Yamamoto smiled.

A poker face came across Kristina's face.

* * *

**To guest-san named Mi who reviewed the first chapter:**

**Indeed sometimes I think we didn't try with that first chapter, but whatever. We were high on Facebook and made this up. It was fun though.**

**We have actually watched KHR and read the manga at least twice because we love it so much. We love the story and the characters and the plot and the action – not just Gokudera and Yamamoto – but you probably wouldn't give a damn because 'oh this is a self-insert so therefore this person didn't watch the anime/read the manga' because I'm quite sure I can pretty much name what happened from episode 1 to 57 and some other episodes and arcs as well not because I purposely tried to but because they just got stuck in my head after watching every single episode for around 8 months after finishing the anime at least five times in no particular order.**

**Also we don't care if you think this is horrible. We think it's fun to write, and trust me, we didn't think that we would have any followers or favourites at all – which is why we were really happy to see that people actually liked this.**

**You are not a MOD or anyone that can tell us to go away – you're just some person scrolling through and came across this story and hated it so much that you decided to send a review saying how shit you think this story is. That's great. We don't care. There are probably hundreds or even thousands of other people death glaring at their screens right now.**

**And clearly you haven't read chapter 35 because it's seriously golden but duh you didn't.**

**If the above is not the case then maybe you've been having a bad day and decided to take it out on us I dunno I hope you feel better hitting two thirteen year olds with a truck of (bad) insults suddenly saying that we should leave even after we already have 40 something chapters.**

**Anyway we do not give a single flying fuck. Have a nice day. Or should I say Easter.**

**-leextremekid**


	45. Chapter 45: GOO-CHAAAAAAN!

**WARNING: Do not try anything performed in this chapter at home ._. Thank you**

* * *

Fran walked into a sitting room where The Varia, besides Lussuria, were relaxing. "Today's the 4th," he stated randomly.

Squalo looked up at him and frowned, "and?"

"It's Lussuria-senpai's birthday. Should we throw a surprise party?"

"Why would we do that for the idiot," Levi's eyes narrowed, clearly not motivated to do so.

Fran ignored Levi and somewhat excitedly said, "we could cook."

"You remember what happened with the steak right…we can't cook…." Squalo reminded Fran.

"Marmon can cook…."

Marmon looked up, "I refuse unless you pay me."

"See?" Squalo raised his arms.

Bel smiled, "Ishishi. It's worth a try."

"Fine, if we fail again then we're never doing this again. GOT IT?" Squalo stood up.

Fran saluted, "yes sir~"

"This is so stupid," Levi frowned.

"VOOOII DON'T BE A LAZY SON OF A BITCH YOU'RE COMING TOO LEVI!" Squalo dragged Levi out. Bel and Fran followed them to the kitchen.

"Bye trash," Xanxus fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**In the kitchen:**

Fran looked at everyone, "so what are we gonna make?"

"It was your idea," Bel stated. "You decide."

"I don't want to decide," deadpanned Fran.

Levi snapped, "DECIDE DAMMIT!"

"Wow you've got anger issues," Fran made a poker face.

Squalo broke it up, "VOI FINE I'LL DECIDE! Let's just make a fucking birthday cake."

"Good idea," Fran gave a thumbs up to Squalo, "but how?"

"Ishishi I might know how," Bel grinned.

Levi was skeptical of this, "you 'might'…."

"Says the one who can't fry an egg," Marmon smirked.

Levi glared at him, "shut up."

Fran stated, "so let's see~ we need eggs…flour…milk…butter…um…chocolate dust…"

"Are you sure?" Squalo asked.

"Certain."

Bel pointed to the fridge and ordered, "Levi get the eggs." Levi trudged to get them and put them on the counter. "I'm not using my princely fingers on cracking two eggs. Someone else do it." Bel commanded.

"Fine then you little shit," Squalo frowned and picked up one egg. He smashed it on the table.

Fran stared, "captain you suck."

"I'll try again," he cracked another egg and put it in the mixing bowl. "There."

"With lots of shells," Marmon stated. Squalo death glared at Marmon but suddenly heard Fran singing.

"Oh~ I've got all my fingers~ The knife goes chop chop chop~ If I miss the spaces in between my fingers will come off-"

"Shut up," Bel threw a knife at Fran's head.

"But you'd like this game," Fran picked up Bel's knife and began stabbing back and forth between his fingers. "You have to try and not hit your fingers."

Bel snatched back his knife, "I'm not the idiot to do that." Levi was watching the whole time when an idea struck that he could do better.

"I'm not going to do all the work," Squalo interrupted them.

Bel looked at Fran, "take out all the egg shell captain left in the bowl."

Fran narrowed his eyes and walked to the bowl to start.

Levi picked up a knife in the corner of the kitchen. He whispered and started playing the knife game. "Oh, I have all my fingers~ the knife goes chop chop chp~ If I miss the spaces in between my fingers will come off~ And if I hit- AH!" The idiot stabbed his finger.

"VOOOOOIII LEVI WERE YOU LISTENING TO WHAT WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT?"

"Yes…."

"THEN WHYYYYY?"

"….."

"It's ok Captain. I filmed it," Marmon gave a thumbs up. "I'll sell it to you all for 1000euros each and put it on YouTube for 10000 euros."

Squalo took out his wallet and gave the money to Marmon, "here you go."

"We have ourselves deal," Marmon flew out of the kitchen to a laptop. Squalo went to the fridge to get the ingredients.

"So we put everything in the bowl and then we mix it…Ishishi, Fran get the mixer," Bel stood back and pointed to a cabinet.

"Why do I have to do everything," Fran walked to the cabinet and collected it. He then brought it back over to the kitchen counter. Bel poured everything into the bowl and mixed it with the mixer.

Fran sat in the corner with a knife. "Oh, I have all my fingers~ The knife goes chop chop chop~ If I miss the spaces in between my fingers will come off~ And if I hit my fingers~ The blood will soon come out~ But all the same~ I play this game, cause that's what it's all about~ Oh, CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP~ I'm picking up the speed~ And if I hit my fingers my hand with start to bleed. Ouch! I just stabbed all my fingers and hand." Fran walked over to Squalo and held up his bleeding hand with stab marks up his fingers and the middle of his hand. "Caaaaapptttaaaaiiin!" Squalo was about to put the batter in the oven but he turned around and froze when he saw Fran. "My fingers are bleeeeeeediiiiiiing~"

"VOI YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WE'RE COOKING!" Squalo ran and got a box of Band-Aids.

Marmon flew back into the kitchen with his laptop, "Lussuria is coming."

"WHAT!?" Squalo quickly opened the Band-Aid box and put them around Fran's fingers. Bel swiftly put the batter in the oven, turned it on and hid in the pantry. Fran scrambled away under the table when Squalo was done and Marmon was casually doing stuff on the laptop. "WHAT THE FUCK. Aw shit!" Squalo ran to some random chair, sat on it and pretended to sleep.

Lussuria walked into the kitchen, "did I just hear Squ-chan shouting?"

"No he's sleeping like an idiot over there," Marmon pointed to the chair.

Levi punched Squalo's head, "see fast asleep." He smiled evilly.

Lussuria smiled, "oh, ok!"

Squalo suddenly shot up, "VOI I will kill you Levi!"

"By the way, that will be 100000 euros," Marmon stated.

"VOOOOOOIIII! WHAT! BUT I ALREADY PAID FOR THE VIDEO GOING ON YOUTUBE!"

"You have to."

"I DEMAND A REFUND!"

"I already uploaded it."

"DELETE IT!"

"No."

Xanxus kicked open the kitchen door, "MARMON SHUT UUUUUUUP WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO BE FUNDING YOUR SHIT ON YOUTUBE!"

"Yes Boss…" Squalo smirked at Marmon.

"Anyways I'm gonna go now tata~" Lussuria left the room and Bel and Fran came out of hiding.

"That was close."

"VOI YOU IDIOT! I"LL KILL YOU FOR PUNCHING ME!" Squalo tackled the nincompoop.

"Well my cake is done now ishishi," Bel smirked and opened the oven. Some kind of brown goop monster crawled out with a puff of smoke. Bel, Fran, Marmon, Squalo, Levi and even Xanxus froze with enormous poker faces.

"AAAAHHHH!" Fran began running around in circles and hid under the table.

"BEL PUT THE CAKE DOWN ON THE TABLE!" Squalo commanded. HE PUT IT DOWN AND EVERYONE READIED THEIR WEAPONS.

The goo monster made a weird noise, "GUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOO!"

"Hm?" Lussuria walked back into the kitchen and gasped, "Goo-chan!"

"GOO-CHAN?!" Levi spun around.

Squalo shouted, "WHO'S GOO-CHAN?" Lussuria walked to the cake goo monster.

'Goo-chan' exclaimed, "GGGGGGUUUUUUOOO :3"

Lussuria hugged 'Goo-chan', "you're real."

"VOI WHO THE HECK IS GOO-CHAN!"

"Trash let me shoot it," Xanxus raised his gun.

"NOOOOOO! GOO-CHAN IS MY FRIEND! I saw him in a dream. We were best buds and.. and now he's real. THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER! THANKS GOO-CHAN!" Lussuria smiled.

"GGGUUUUOOOO!"

Bel spoke up, "ahem ishishi I cooked him. I made him real."

Fran exclaimed and pointed to Bel, "you're now…. MOJIK **(remember when he went to school. ****_Magic_****)** TOO!?"

"What?" Squalo looked confused.

"Goo-chan you're real!" Lussuria made a puppy dog face.

"Guoooo :3"

"He's so cute!" The rest of Varia just stared at the two ver confused. "Thank you so much!" Lussuria hugged everybody.

"Bel I will pay you to make another one, I'ma send it to Verde," Marmon suddenly said.

Fran questioned, "why?"

"Do you know…HOW MUCH MONEY I COULD GET FOR THIS!?" Levi and Squalo slowly began to back away. "This is my chance…this is my chance TO GAIN ULTIMATE POWER!"

"Ah you mean money," Fran put his finger up.

Marmon raised his little arms, "I WILL BECOME MORE POWERFUL THAN VERDE!"

"What?" Xanxus was confused.

"Marmon-chan no you can't take my Goo-chan!" Lussuria pouted. The arcobaleno turned around very slowly.

"GUOO!" Goo-chan also pouted.

"HAND OVER THE GOO THING!" Marmon shouted.

"NEVER!" Lussuria hugged Goo-chan tighter.

"NOW!"

"SHUT UP TRASH!" Xanxus threw a bottle at Marmon.

**CRASH!  
**

Marmon slowly got back up from the ground and flew quickly to Bel right in his face. "Make. Another. Goo. Thing. NOW!" Bel stared at him with a poker face.

"I said make it." A black aura with tentacles started appearing surrounding Marmon. Everyone stared pretty scared. Lussuria held Goo-chan closely.

Bel threw up his hands, "fine, fine but I want the money otherwise I'm not wasting my princely skills."

"MOJIK!" Fran exclaimed. Bel began cooking and everyone watched. He put the batter in the oven and everyone stared with anticipation.

**YOUHAVEMAIL YOUHAVEMAIL YOUHAVEMAIL  
**

"SOMEONE OPEN THAT DAMN MAIL AND READ IT TO ME!" Marmon threw his hand back and pointed to the laptop.

Squalo walked over to the laptop and read out Marmon's email. "Good evening Marmon, or should I say Viper."

"KEEP READING!"

Fran read aloud, "I have found a very interesting creature. I believe it is called a 'cake goo monster'."

"WHAT!"

Levi: read, "this creature surprises me in many ways. I thought I would like to share with you."

"WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY?" Marmon flew over to the laptop, "….YOU'RE LYING!" He typed a reply. Bel took the cake out of the oven. "THAT BASTARD BEAT ME TO IT!" Marmon swiftly turned to face Bel. There was no new goo monster. "….What's going on."

Goo-chan suddenly, "guooooooooooo!"

"….."

"It said there can only be two goo monsters in existence," Xanxus blurted.

"What?" Squalo turned to look at the man.

Levi was amazed, "BOSSU! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"I speak food."

Everyone froze and Fran deadpanned, "mojik."

"No…THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE. WHAT KIND OF RULE IS THERE DICTATING THERE MAY ONLY BE TWO GOO CAKE MONSTERS AT ONCE?" Marmon freaked out.

"Food nature"

Fran wiggled his arms at Xanxus, "Bossu is the prophet of the food kingdom~"

"That's right trash."

Squalo asked, "are you lying?"

"Shut the fuck up," Xanxus frowned but thought, _"they must never know that I'm lyiiing~"_

"I KNEW BOSSU WAS THE BEST!" Levi got on his knees and bowed down to Xanxus.

Marmon interrupted, "SHUT UP LEVI. YOU STILL OWE ME THAT MONEY FROM MARIO KART!"

"…"

"ANYWAY!" Marmon coughed. "….." He coughed a few more and vomited out mushrooms. Everyone stared with poker faces. He collapsed onto the kitchen floor.

"Voi, I ain't cleaning that up," Squalo backed away.

"I'm a prince I'm not gonna. Ishishishi."

Fran also backed away, "I am a small and innocent child I will not clean that up~"

"I'm the messenger of the food kingdom," Xanxus grunted.

"It's my birthday," Lussuria hugged Goo-chan.

"Guooooo." **_(translation: I'm cake goo I can't clean)  
_**

Levi glared at them and they all ran away evilly. Levi walked over to get a mop when he saw a knife on the table. "…" He sat down and put his hand on the table with his fingers spread apart. "….I'VE GOT ALL MY FINGEEERS. THE KNIFE GOES CHOP CHOP CH-OW"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUSSURIA XD AND THE BIRTH OF GOO-CHAN X3  
But seriously don't try the knife game at home ._. or making Goo-chan as well because there can only ever be two Goo-chans in existence as Xanxus said. 'Cause he's the prophet XD **

**~HeartHayato**


	46. Chapter 46: Head over Heels for Haru!

Calda hesitantly walked up to everyone during recess. "Uh….guys…."

Tsuna looked up at him, "Hm? Something wrong, Calda-san?"

"Uh nothing it's just…." Calda's face turned red, "I need advice…."

Jana blurted, "Is it about Haru?"

"DAMMIT HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Gokudera fell on the floor laughing.

Vino narrowed his eyes, "What are you trying to do?"

"Well I like her…-"

Kristina snorted, "If that wasn't the most obvious thing ever."

Calda glared at Kristina, "…. And… well…" he looked away with embarrassment.

Nebbia grew impatient, "Spit it out."

Calda blurted really quickly to the point it became incomprehensible, "Iwanthertolikemetoo."

Everyone silenced.

Kyoko blinked, "You want her to what?"

"Iwanthertolikemetoo."

"Wait w-" Tsuna was interrupted.

Jana sighed, "He said he wants her to like him too."

Calda's face flushed red and covered his face like a 10 year old maiden in love.

Gokudera squinted, "Just tell her you like her."

"DID YOU JUST OUTRIGHT TELL JANA THAT YOU LIKE HER? HUH?! HUH?!"

"Actually yes."

"After a while," Jana nodded.

"WELL I CAN'T DO THAT," Calda complained.

Vino tried not to roll his eyes, "What do you want us to do about it?"

"I want advice…."

"You could try to impress her :)" Kyoko suggested.

Calda looked at her, "How?"

"Well…." Kyoko placed her finger on her chin, "I'm sure she would like someone who could cook."

Vino folded his arms, "But due to known circumstances you suck at cooking"

"…..I suck at cooking…."

"Just try, it's ok," Kyoko encouraged.

"…Ok."

**That night:**

Nebbia looked over Calda's shoulder, "What are you making for Haru-chan?"

"Well I was told she loves cake so that's what I'm going to make C:" he replied with a big smile on his face.

"Do you-"

Calda held up a spoon in her face, "No I don't want your help."

Nebbia pouted, "I was just going to ask if you know _how _to make your cake…"

"With this trusty cook book," he held up the cook book he bought Nebbia for Christmas, "I've got everything it says I need."

"What type of cake are you making?"

"CHEESECAKE! X3"

"Good luck with that then." Nebbia walked over and sat on the floor next to Vino watching a movie.

Calda got the marie biscuits out of the cupboard, "If I need 200 grams of biscuits and this packet is 220 grams…" he ripped it open and counted, "and there are 22 biscuits inside…I only need 20 biscuits! :D" Calda spun around jumping. "Vino! Nebbia! I'm good at maths! XDDD"

Vino nodded, "Yeah that's wonderful Calda…wonderful."

Calda opened the drawer and got the wooden stick for salt **{sorry I don't know what they're called – leextremekid} **and began crushing the biscuits with excitement.

**About 5 minutes later:**

Nebbia turned around, "Are you done crushing the biscuits yet….it's been five minutes."

"Yup," Calda nodded happily. "And now I need butter." He walked over to the fridge and got container of butter. He closed the fridge, walked back to the counter and got tablespoons of butter and mixed them with the cookies.

**About 10 minutes later: **

Calda paced around the apartment humming, "Do do do do do."

Vino turned around, "You're awfully quiet….where's the cheesecake?"

"I finished what it said to do so I put the cake in the oven just like any cake," he smiled. "She's gonna love this XD"

Vino and Nebbia froze.

Calda put on an exaggerated sad face, "What? :C"

Nebbia got up, "YOU DON'T PUT THE WHOLE ENTIRE CHEESECAKE IN THE OVEN YOU IDIOT!"

"How would you know?"

"ANYONE WOULD KNOW THAT!" Nebbia charged towards the oven when suddenly….

**BOOM!**

The oven exploded and the cheesecake went everywhere. The trio stared at the oven with extreme poker faces.

Calda commented, "This room looks like it just got caught in a freak accident in Power Rangers…."

Vino sighed, "Not now Calda…."

Nebbia's shoulders slumped over, "….We have to clean up…I'VE ALWAYS WANTED SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO HAPPEN LET'S CLEEEAAAAAAAN!"

Calda and Vino stared at her with confusion.

**The next day:**

"How did it go, Calda-kun?" Kyoko asked.

Calda sulked, "My cheesecake exploded…."

Yamamoto blinked, "How did a cheesecake explode?"

Vino explained with an extremely irritated voice, "He put the entire cake in the oven so now he's not allowed to use it alone."

"You know you don't put them in ovens like that…." Kristina said.

"SHUT UP!" Calda fell on the desk, "What am I supposed to do now…."

Tsuna felt bad for him. "Why don't you just buy her some nice flowers and tell her after school?"

Calda's head jerked and he stared at Tsuna with awe. "Good idea :D Thanks!"

**After School:**

Calda walked out of the flower shop, "Okay so I've got roses, lilies and tulips. Nothing can possibly go wrong with these :)"

"That's not a very good combo…." Nebbia mumbled.

"It's better than nothing….Also I asked Sasagawa where her house is."

Vino murmured, "Stalker…."

"It's not stalking when you ask," Calda rebutted.

Nebbia added on, "Actually yes it is."

Calda walked up to the front door and waited before knocking. NEBBIA AND VINO RAN AWAY AND HID.

Haru opened the door, "Hm? Calda-kun?"

Calda placed his hand behind his head, "Uh hey Haru…eh…these are for you." He gave her the flowers and turned red.

"Ah! Thank you! :D" Haru took the flowers being completely oblivious to his reasons.

"Y…yeah. You're welcome…" he looked at Vino out of the corner of his eye.

Vino made hand gestures from behind the wall. _Dude confess already!_

Calda blanked out, "Uh….uh huh. I gotta go now. Bye Haru." CALDA RAN AWAAAAAY.

"Ah! Bye Calda-kun!" Haru waved to him and closed the door.

Vino shook Calda violently by his shoulders, "YOU IDIIOOOOOOOOOOT!"

Haru screamed from inside the house, "HAHI!"

Nebbia came out from hiding, "HARU-CHAN!?"

Haru ran outside and quickly dropped the flaming flowers on the path in front of the door with an extreme blank face.

Calda, Vino and Nebbia stared at her staring at them.

Vino shamelessly pushed Calda towards Haru's house again.

"Hahi….Calda-kun? Um….the flowers…."

Calda turned red with complete embarrassment, "I'm… um…..I'msosorryIdidn'tknowthey'dcatchonfireliketha titwon'thappenagainI'mreallyreallysorryFORGIVEMEEE EEEEEE!" he ran back home with great speed.

Haru blinked.

**Later at Vino, Nebbia and Calda's place:**

Calda sulked in the corner of the apartment with a dark indigo aura lurking around him.

Nebbia and Vino watched him from the other side of the kitchen. "Um."

Nebbia walked over to Calda and patted his back. "It's ok I'm sure she knows you didn't do it on purpose…"

Calda repeated over and over again, "Shehatesme shehatesme shehatesme shehatesme shehatesme…."

"What now…." Vino sighed.

Nebbia looked at him worriedly. "Calda go to sleep and you'll wake up tomorrow with a fresh start…."

**The next day:**

Tsuna asked, "Did she like the flowers?"

Calda fell on his knees. "I don't want to talk about it -_-"

"They caught on fire and now Calda thinks she hates him," Nebbia explained.

"Oh no!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Jana blinked, "Is she okay?"

"Did she get burned?" Kristina asked.

Calda felt terrible, "What about me? How about an 'oh my god are you okay Calda. You must feel horrible. I'm sorry she hates you now'…." He glared at all of them.

Jana stared at him for a long three seconds. "Are you okay?"

"Now that you ask. No. :C"

Yamamoto thought for a moment. "Why don't you just take her for a walk and apologize?"

Calda's eyes widened at him, "No no no no I can't do that she'll never say yes."

Kristina continued, "You don't necessarily have to say to her 'let's go for a walk' you can just say 'can I please talk to you?' or something."

"…..Ok when….?"

"Just after school today. The earlier the better." Yamamoto said.

"Ok…."

**After school:**

"Midori Girls Middle School is just over there." Yamamoto pointed towards the school and then whispered to Calda, "Good luck XD" He looked at Kristina, "Bye Kristina see you tomorrow." He pecked her cheek and then ran away back to the sushi restaurant.

Kristina blinked. "Bye….bye…he's already gone…" she sighed. "He's never done that before. Oh well. I'm going home; see ya Calda." She began walking home.

Calda gulped nervously and walked over to Midori Girls' School. He waited while leaning on the outside wall. _Crap…what's she gonna say…."_

"Hahi. Calda-kun?"

Calda jumped, "EH?! HARU?! That was quick…."

Haru cocked her head to one side.

"Uh…can I talk to you…?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Eh…alone…" Calda said nervously.

Haru paused, "Ok…"

Calda overheard the other students around them whispering.

Nebbia shouted all the way from Nami Middle with the most sarcastic voice ever. "OH MY GOOOOD THE BEEF JERKY STRIPS AT THE CONVENIENCE STORE ARE ON SAAAALEEEEE HEY VINO LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The students of Midori darted towards the convenience store to get cheap food.

Calda looked around, "….Ok so um…about yesterday…"

Haru blinked.

_She's so clueless omg. _"I'm really sorry….about the…flowers and…"

"Ah! Yesterday?" Haru laughed. "It's ok! It wasn't your fault!"

"R…really? You'll really forgive me?"

Haru pouted, "Why would you set flowers on fire, Calda-kun?"

"I wouldn't…"

"Exactly! :) You wouldn't do something like that."

"Y…yeah I guess so."

"See?" Haru rolled out the word, "It's all okay!"

Calda nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Haru."

**At Vino, Nebbia and Calda's place:**

Nebbia ate some of the beef jerky. "You better be thankful that I got those girls to leave…."

"Thanks Nebbia C:" Calda smiled like a little boy who just got a new toy from his mum.

Vino sighed, "There, you cleared things up. Are you done yet?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Calda stood up with a jolt, "NOW I NEED TO GET HER TO ACTUALLY LIKE ME!" he shot his fist into the air with great determination.

**The next day at school….**

"So how was it?" Yamamoto asked.

"It went great C:" Calda smiled happily.

Kristina nodded, "See~ What did we tell you."

"What now?" Nebbia looked at Calda.

"I'm gonna try making her chocolate strawberries instead of cheesecake because we happened to have strawberries at home C:"

"Don't blow anything up," Vino warned.

"I know."

**That night:**

Calda put the tray in the fridge, "Okay so I'll just let the chocolate harden C:" he walked over to the small living room and sat down next to Vino and Nebbia watching TV.

Nebbia looked up, "Did you clean the kitchen up?"

"I'll do it when the chocolate's done setting," Calda pouted.

Vino looked behind him into the kitchen, "Clean up along the way…."

Nebbia waved her hand towards Calda, "Shoo. Do it."

"I don't see the point…."

Vino sighed, "You always clean up along the way…."

**Next day at school:**

Gokudera walked over to Tsuna and the others where Calda was, "So did you make the strawberries?"

"All good C: and I asked her to meet me at the river after school on the phone this morning," he smiled cheekily.

Tsuna deadpanned, "How'd you get her number?"

"He asked me," Kyoko said.

"Stalker," Vino blurted.

"Shut up I asked."

"Still a stalker," Nebbia turned her head away.

**After school: **

Calda leaned outside Midori and waited for Haru as the students walked out.

"Calda-kun?" Haru said out of nowhere.

"HARU?!" he jumped again, "How do keep appearing out of nowhere like that…?"

"I don't :D"

"Uh ok…." Calda paused. "So um Haru…"

"Hahi?"

"Th…these are for you…" Calda nervously hand over the box of strawberries and turned into a tomato.

"Eh?" she took the strawberries. "What are these for?"

Calda gulped and looked back at Vino out of the corner of his eye.

Vino made crazy gestures from behind a rubbish bin. _THIS IS YOUR CHAAAAAAANCE! CONFESS CONFESS CONFESS CONFESS GOD DAMMIT MAN!_

Calda looked at Haru again. "Uh. I like you."

"Hahi? You mean in a friend way?"

"Y…yeah…in a friend way…"

Gokudera furiously gestured in sign language from a bush. _YOU IDIOT YOU SHOULD'VE SAID ROMANTIC WAY IJNF;IAJNF;AWOINEFLKANDF_

"But we're already friends!" Haru beamed. "So, do you want to eat these together then by the river?"

Yamamoto hastily nodded over and over from behind a light post. _Say yes say yes say yes say yes say yes!_

Calda looked at Haru. "Sure :)"

"Ok! :D"

**By the river:**

Haru opened the lavender box, "Did you make these?"

"Um….yeah…" Calda nodded slowly, red streaked tinted his cheeks.

They heard a high pitched scream. "MY KITE! AH IT'S FLYING AWAY!"

Calda looked up saw the kite. "I'LL HELP!" Calda bolted up and ran after it. He leaped off the grass and grabbed the string. Upon landing, his foot slipped on a rock and he tumbled down the hill and into a shallow part of the river.

Haru and the little boy ran down the hill back to him sitting up in the water.

"Calda-kun are you okay? DX" Haru asked.

Calda shakily stood up. "Uh yeah." He let out a shaky smile. "I got your kite." He held up the colourful kite and handed it to the boy. "Sorry…"

"Thanks mister!" the boy happily took the kite back. "I'll get Mum to dry it!" He smiled happily at him and began running back home.

Haru walked over to Calda sitting in the river. "Calda-kun." She held up a chocolate strawberry in his face.

"Hm?" Calda stared at the strawberry for a few seconds and then ate it.

"Hehe." Haru giggled and helped up Calda.

"Thanks."

Kristina walked out of Starbucks and walked on the path above the river. She saw Haru and Calda. "Hm….." she quickly pulled out her phone, took a photo and dashed away chuckling with an evil smile on her face.

"You're a good person Calda-kun X)" Haru said.

"Eh?"

"At first I thought you were like Gokudera-san because you're pretty tall but…you're a nice person X)"

Calda turned red. "Uh thanks…."

"Ah." Haru looked at her watch, "I should head home before my mum gets worried." She picked up the box of chocolate strawberries and closed it. "I guess I should take these home right?"

"Haha yeah. Bye Haru."

"Bye bye!" she smiled happily and began walking home.

**In the group chat:**

**Kristina: **[photo]

WE DID IT! XDDD

**Jana: **SUCCESS! XD

**Yamamoto: **Haha he did it! XD

**Tsuna: **Wow! :O

**Gokudera: **HE DIDN'T STUFF UP THE STRAWBERRIES OMG

**Kyoko: **Yay! :D Let's all congratulate him tomorrow!

**At Calda's place:**

Calda continued to sulk in the corner of the apartment. "I still couldn't get her to like me…."

"Well at least you don't have any hard feelings and Haru doesn't hate you, that's for sure." Nebbia patted his back.

"OI CALDA."

Calda turned around. "Hm?"

"You didn't clean the pots from yesterday and now they're swarming with flies….." Vino furiously gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as a murderous aura spewed out of his body.

Calda pulled a poker face.

* * *

**Hey y'all! Phew, just in time. Well not really just in time, I've still got a few days of Easter holidays before I need to go back to school….*sigh***

**-leextremekid**


	47. Chapter 47: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMAMOTO

_Kristina knew that Yamamoto didn't know she was part of the mafia. The biggest clue he had was that she was I-Pin's older sister. Buuuuut she was also the younger sister of Superbi Squalo, captain of Varia, and Dino who was the boss of the Cavallone Family. He didn't know that, of course._

_He only saw her as 'that pretty nice and cute girl in my class who is related to I-Pin', nothing else. So whenever she was absent from school, he just thought to himself that she caught a cold and then shrug it off. But that didn't really compare to how Kristina felt whenever he was absent, immediately assuming he was doing something involved with the Vongola and therefore she began to worry._

_However, I (narrator/writer-san) shall move on from angst and move on to the important parts. But before that, let's go to the present._

* * *

Kristina stared at her calendar from the kotatsu. The date was circled in a thick red marker: APIRL 24. Of course it was circled, it was Yamamoto's birthday after all.

They planned to go to the local batting centre in the morning. He went to the batting centre every year on the morning of his birthday since he was about five years old, at least that's what his Dad told her. But that year instead of going with his father, he was going with his girlfriend, Kristina. So it was a little different.

* * *

_The Battle of the Representatives for the Arcobaleno was over. Kristina had been visiting Squalo and Dino every day, bringing with her some apple bunnies for the entire Varia as well. Jana went too but…still._

_It was a little weird to her, that the first thing Squalo would ask her every time she visited was, "How was school today?"_

_It wasn't a weird question, or a question that put her in an awkward position. It was just a question he didn't ask a lot, and it made him look like a good older brother, which he wasn't really considering how many times he smashed her head (and probably reduced the poor girl's brain capacity) and knocked her unconscious – much to Jana's entertainment with every story she told._

_Anyway, there was this one particular day – where it was extra awkward._

_Yeah it was the usual 'how-was-school-today-' question but it was Kristina's response that made it very special to the extreme. __**SO HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED!**_

"_How was school today?" Squalo asked Kristina who was sitting on the chair next to the hospital bed while behind her all of Varia were messing around like the five year olds they mentally were._

"_Well…" Kristina hesitated….and blushed…. "A boy from school asked me out today…"_

_Squalo's eyes widened and he sat up with a jolt, "DID YOU SAY YES?!"_

_Kristina nodded._

"_WHO WAS IT!? I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!"_

_Kristina stuttered, "Ya…." She lowered her voice drastically into a mutter. "Yamamoto Takeshi…" And she froze._

_Xanxus began to snicker at the other side of the hospital room as Squalo silenced with his eyes nearly popping out of his head._

_Squalo grabbed Kristina's shoulders and began to shake her vigorously. "WHAT THE FUCK KRISTINA YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! VOOOOOOOIIIIII!"_

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Kristina stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it to see Yamamoto Takeshi with his huge ass signature smile on his face. "Morning!"

Kristina smiled back contently, "Morning Yamamoto. Happy birthday."

* * *

_Kristina walked towards Yamamoto packing up his books after school. "H…hey Yamamoto…" her face turned pink._

_Yamamoto looked up at her, "Hey Kristina! What's up?"_

"_Do you have baseball practice today….?" She asked hesitantly._

"_Nope. Why?"_

_Kristina looked at Jana at the other side of the room cheering her on silently mouthing things like 'you can do itttt!'_

"_Uh…so if you don't have training…do you…want to…walk home together?"_

_Yamamoto blinked. "Yeah ok. Why not?"_

"_Ah….j-just asking…"_

_Yamamoto tilted his head._

_THERE WAS A LOUD BOOM AND A CRASH AS THEY WATCHED THE DOOR SMASH ON TO THE GROUND, SUMMONING A HUGE PUFF OF SMOKE. They heard loud breathing of what sounded like what belonged to a wild, angry, hungry animal. A familiar loud voice echoed throughout the entire school, "VOOOOOOOIIIIII! YAMAMOTO TAKESHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

_Yamamoto turned around calmly, "Squalo?"_

_As soon as the smoke cleared Squalo slowly turned his head towards him, glaring with bright red eyes. Kristina gulped, "Uh oh…"_

_SQUALO TRAMPLED OVER THE DESKS AND GRABBED YAMAMOTO'S COLLAR. "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME YA LITTLE SHIT!" Squalo dragged Yamamoto by his jumper as he jumped out the window and landed on the ground on his feet._

"_Ya…Yamamoto!" Kristina jumped out the window and chased Squalo out of the gates of Namimori Middle._

* * *

"Hey Gramps!" Yamamoto said cheerfully when he entered the batting centre.

The old man waved back. "Hey Yamamoto-kun! Happy birthday! I haven't seen you for a long time, how you've been?" he asked.

Yamamoto smiled, "I've been good, just kind of busy lately."

The old man nodded with a smile. "Hmm I see, I see." He then turned to Kristina. "And who's this lovely lady?"

"Ah, I remembered you've never met her before. This is Kristina," Yamamoto looked at Kristina contently.

Kristina waved at the old man, "Hello."

"Ha. Is she your girlfriend?" he smiled cheekily.

Yamamoto's cheeks tinted pink, "Y…yeah…"

The old man laughed out loud. "You're blushing!" He teased and Yamamoto let out an embarrassed laugh.

* * *

_Squalo slammed his palms on the table in the corner of the café. "LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS."_

_Yamamoto blinked. "Wait what do you mean why am I here?"_

"_KRISTINA GO BUY SOME DRINKS PLEASE."_

"'_Kay…." Kristina sighed and went up to the counter._

_Yamamoto watched Kristina walk away. "Why did you just order her around like that…do you even know he-"_

_Squalo burst into the loudest sarcastic laugh ever and then shouted at the top of his lungs, "I AM HER OLDER BROTHER DID SHE NOT TELL YOU THAT!?"_

_He fell silent, speechless with shock. "Wait…does that mean you're related to I-Pin too?"_

"_Yes. And Dino."_

"_And she's in the mafia…?"_

"_Not actually _in _the mafia but she's somewhat connected."_

"_So she's not in any particular families or…?"_

"_Nope. Now then," he slapped down his palms again. "MY TURN TO ASK QUESTIONS!"_

_Kristina sat down with the drinks next to Yamamoto and gave Squalo his drink from across the table._

_Squalo began, "When did you meet for the very first time and how did you feel about her?"_

_Yamamoto blinked. "Uh…well it was when we were still first years. And we had a year level meeting….because she wasn't in my class so I never really got to see her."_

"_YEAH YEAH? FIRST IMPRESSION?"_

"_A perfectly normal person…"_

"_Her identity as an innocent girl is going great," Squalo muttered to himself. "When did you first start liking her?" he took a sip of his hot chocolate._

"_It was this year…."_

_Squalo nodded. "Uh huh."_

_Yamamoto paused. "The teacher put us together for a project and well….I find out she was really nice and pretty smart and…yeah."_

"_Ok Kristina your turn."_

_Kristina put down her hot chocolate. "When I watched him play baseball once after school because I was bored he was really cool. So I thought 'hey this guy isn't a bad person' because he was all supportive for his teammates."_

_Yamamoto looked away and turned red._

"_And then we did the assignment together and he was a very nice person and every time I got stressed he would help me calm down." Kristina nodded at her answer._

_Squalo looked at both of them dead in their eyes…."BACK TO YOU YAMAMOTO TAKESHI."_

"_Eh already?!" Yamamoto jumped with shock._

_He glared at Yamamoto with deadly eyes. "Do you plan on breaking her heart one day…."_

"_No why would I do that?"_

"_DO YOU THINK YOU TWO WOULD GET MARRIED?"_

_Kristina's face flushed pink, "It's too early for that!"_

_Yamamoto nodded, "Y-yeah….can we not get to there yet…?"_

_Squalo paused for about two whole minutes before continuing, "WHEN'S YOUR FIRST KISS GONNA BE?"_

_KRISTINA SPAT OUT HER DRINK ALL OVER SQUALO._

* * *

Yamamoto set his speed to 300km per hour and picked up the bat. Before he let the first one shoot out, he turned around to Kristina, "Hey you wanna try some too?"

She nodded, "Ok."

The ball fired towards Yamamoto and he spun around, readying his bat quickly. He swung his arm and **bang!** He watched the white ball spin around and around as it flew towards the small sign on the net. There was a loud thud and a short fanfare echoed in the batting centre.

Kristina paused before setting the speed any lower. _40km an hour…._she thought, _this should be slow enough…I hope…._she nodded and then held up the bat. The baseball bulleted out towards her. Her eye twitched and she swung the bat.

* * *

_Squalo glared at Kristina after she spat the hot chocolate all over him. Kristina trembled with embarrassment. "Ok I'm just…gonna go and get some serviettes…." She hastily stood up and then ran towards the counter._

_He looked at Yamamoto again. "So when?"_

"_Wh…why...?"_

"_I don't know why I just wanna know when dammit."_

_Yamamoto paused, "On the first date I guess….?"_

"_YEAH WHEN'S THAT?"_

"_We haven't thought about it yet…."_

"_OK FINE WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'LL BE GOING?!"_

"_Umm….take her somewhere…?"_

"_UH HUH YEAH KEEP GOING THINK REAL FUCKING HARD ABOUT IT OKAY?"_

_Kristina came back with came back with handfuls of serviettes and handed some to Squalo. "Sorry Squalo."_

"_Yeah whatever I'll clean this mess up while I interrogate this kid."_

_A poker face streaked across Yamamoto's face._

* * *

Kristina swung the bat and barely tipped the baseball. It flew up and soon fell down to the ground with a dull thud of shame. She pouted, "I haven't gotten a home run yet and we've been here for an hour…."

Yamamoto walked over to where she was, "Hey it's lunch time. Wanna come out?"

She turned around and nodded, "Sure."

…

The two of them sat at a small table in the batting centre waiting for fish and chips. Yamamoto took a sip out of his carton of milk. "So, how'd you go?"

"I went great," Kristina gave him thumbs up and a sarcastic reply. "Got from missing a ball going at 40km/h to barely tipping one going at 43km/h."

"Well that isn't even bad," Yamamoto laughed. "It's okay, everyone's bad at something."

She pouted, "And that thing I'm bad at happens to be your strongest point….sport…"

"Hey hey that's not true!" he denied. "You're better than quite a few people I know. Don't be so hard on yourself okay?"

Kristina nodded slowly. "Okay…"

* * *

_Squalo asked again, "Where are you going for your first date?"_

_Yamamoto blinked. "Umm…the batting centre?"_

"_DUDE YOU SUCK!" Squalo's voice echoed throughout the café. "You can do better than that can't you?"_

"_Well that was the first thing that came into my head…."_

"_NOPE THAT IS NOT OKAY. NEXT."_

_Kristina looked at Yamamoto worriedly._

"_Uhh shopping? Walking around Namimori?"_

"_THAT'S GREAT JUST HOPE THAT SHE'S IN THE SHOPPING MOOD. THEN WHAT?"_

"_And then I guess anything goes….just let it play out…."_

"_BEAUTIFUL. RIGHT OUT OF SOME TV DRAMA. GOOD JOB. YOU'RE FREE TO GO."_

_Yamamoto blinked. "Uh ok." He stood up. "So I'll just be heading home…do you want to talk to Kristina more or something…? I'll leave you two alone. Thanks for your time…?" he randomly (and hesitantly) said._

"_YOU'RE NOT WELCOME."_

_Kristina gulped. "Sorry about all this, Yamamoto…."_

"_It's ok. I'll see you at school tomorrow then!" he smiled at her._

_A light pink blush seeped on her cheeks and she nodded. "Okay. Bye bye Yamamoto."_

…

_Yamamoto opened the door to the sushi shop, "I'm hom-"_

"_OI TAKESHIIIII!" Tsuyoshi roared in the sushi shop. "Where were you it's 5pm you didn't even have baseball today."_

"_It's a long story…."_

"_I have time."_

_Yamamoto froze. And then his cheeks turned red, "I asked out a girl yesterday."_

_Tsuyoshi silenced himself and dropped the knife on the shopping board with his jaw dropping down to the ground. "MY TAKESHI IS GROWING UUUUUUUP!" He rushed over to him and shook his shoulders. "AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN!?"_

_Yamamoto couldn't speak properly while being shaken vigorously. "She sldjfnas;doifma;dofk said aojdfnlsidunfad;fl yes aoisdfas;idfnasldfn."_

"_UH HUH KEEP GOING."_

"_I difjvnsdlifj had asdoifnaid;f to ;doifnasdifn go urhtkesurhkdfn through sidufnalsiudf an lsiufnsild interrogation toda-"_

"_INTERROGATION? IS SHE CONNECTED TO THE YAKUZA OR THE POLICE OR SOMETHING!?"_

"_Her sdifnads;f brother a;ijfnasi;dfn was jdnfa;sdifn just a;sodfjnsandfl mad sldifjansdfliLISJNFASLDIFNAS;DOIFAI"_

* * *

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Yamamoto stood up and walked across the batting centre.

Kristina quickly pulled out her phone and texted in the group chat:

**Kristina: GUYS HE'S GONE TO THE BATHROOM NOW'S THE TIME**

**Calda: YEH LET'S DO DISSSS**

Kristina rushed over to the old man. "Um excuse me."

He turned around, "Yes my name is actually Matsumoto but you can call me Matsu yes Yamamoto's girlfriend how can I help you?"

"I'm throwing a surprise party for Yamamoto, can we do it here?"

"Yeah sure, how many people?"

Kristina froze and counted her fingers, "Another nine people."

Matsu nodded. "Yep, there's plenty of space in here."

"Thank you very much."

Kristina ran to the door and opened it with Tsuna, Gokudera, Kyoko, Haru, Calda, Vino, Nebbia, Jana and Tsuyoshi outside. "Ok you can come in."

Everyone filed into the batting centre. Tsuyoshi put a box on the table along with a packet of serviettes and a packet of candles.

Yamamoto walked out of the bathroom when suddenly there was a loud **POP!** "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMAMOTO!"

He blinked as he stared at everyone's smiling faces. "Wha…a surprise party…?"

Kristina beamed, "Of course we did! We always do surprise parties!"

Yamamoto turned around to Matsu, "You knew too?"

Matsu shook his head, "Nope. Your girl's quite the procrastinator."

"Eh…?" Kristina deadpanned.

"BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!" Calda cleared his voice. "Now then, YAMAMOTO-SAN!" he raised his arm.

"Yep!" Tsuyoshi lifted the lid of the box to reveal a round vanilla cake with red strawberries circling the top.

Jana hastily stuck fifteen candles into the cake perfectly.

Yamamoto's jaw dropped. "Are you guys kidding!?"

"Of course not!" Tsuna denied. "This is all for you!"

"Yeah this is like our tradition you baseball idiot how have you not got that yet…" Gokudera snorted.

Kristina glared at Gokudera and poked her tongue at him.

"Now then," Haru clapped her hands together, "It's time for us to sing happy birthday!"

Everyone sang happy birthday together. Yamamoto went to every surprise birthday party they planned. But he never really thought about the day that everyone would come together and sing for him. The warmth of his friend's voices lifted his spirit higher; it felt great to be the birthday boy.

* * *

"_How did your first date go?" Squalo asked right off the bat as Yamamoto sat down in the corner of the café._

"_It was good," Yamamoto nodded and smiled._

_Squalo leaned in and whispered cautiously with hesitation. "…..Did you two kiss?"_

"_I was going to but then she seemed really hesitant and embarrassed so I didn't try…." Yamamoto looked away._

_Squalo glared at him. "…..Is she your first girlfriend?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Figured as much." Squalo leaned back into his chair._

"_Why…?" he asked again with confusion._

"_No it's just that she told me there are girls chasing you around all day I thought that you would've gone out with at least one of them," Squalo shook his head._

_Yamamoto blinked. "I don't really know why they like me so much…."_

_Squalo rested his arms on the table. "I'll ask this and then you can do whatever – why do you like her?"_

* * *

Yamamoto and Kristina had spent the entire day at the batting centre. They ambled slowly in the crowded street near her apartment under the dark indigo sky with their fingers locked together.

As they reached her apartment, Kristina walked towards the door and spun around to Yamamoto. "I hope you had a great birthday today," she smiled brightly and lovingly.

He nodded. "Yup, it was the best. Thanks for today, Kristina."

Kristina took a swift step towards Yamamoto and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. She lifted her head up and Yamamoto stared into her brown eyes glittering in the moonlight. Her hands latched on to the back of his shoulders and she lifted herself up towards him. Their lips joined, their eyes closed.

* * *

"_I guess…." Yamamoto thought, "you have a beautiful sister, inside and out. And I'll have more reasons later on that I can tell you about."_

* * *

**WOOHOO I'M FINALLY DONE. I started like two weeks ago and I only finished it today…WOO!**

**Happy birthday Yamamoto you cool and awesome and cute and funny and adorable and IMPERFECT BUT PERFECT PERSON thank you for making me a better person because I used to be a really angry girl but when you became my favourite character I wanted to be more like you so I smiled a lot more and laughed a lot more and I genuinely became happier. Thank you very very very very much….HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING I LOVE YOU (ok I said it I'm already embarrassed to the extreme)**

**Also this is our first chapter for a few weeks…exams are coming up in about a month and we need to study so….GOMENASAIII ; A ;**

**-leextremekid**


	48. Chapter 48: Zoo

**omg this took forever before i actually sat down and edited it... sorry. I won't go through excuses but at least it's here ._. hope you enjoy**

**-hearthayato**

* * *

Nebbia bounced around excitedly at the front gate, "YAY! ZOO! There's going to be cute animals."

"We're here," Calda smiled as they entered.

Kristina turned to them, "so where do you want to go first?"

"UMMMMMMMM!" Nebbia scanned the area like a child trying to choose their candy, "MONKEYS!"

Jana looked at her map, "okay they're this wa- CRAP!" She tripped over her own two feet but luckily regained her balance before hitting the ground.

Vino turned around, "you ok Jana?"

"Yep I'm totally fine," she kept walking and turned to nonchalantly wave when bam! The girl face planted into a wall. "Ow…." Jana rubbed her forehead.

Nebbia frowned, "what's with you today!?"

"She's probably having a clumsy day today…." Kristina shrugged.

"Hmm….WELL C'MON GUYS LET'S GO SEE SOME MONKEEEEEYSSS!" Nebbia dragged everyone away.

…

The monkeys were swinging all around in the trees, relaxing in the shade and entertaining each other. "I love watching monkeys swing in the trees."

**10 minutes later:**

"Are you done drooling at the monkeys yet? It's been ten minutes," Jana looked at Nebbia.

Nebbia stood up straight and shook her head, "w-what? Oh okay."

"Where to now?" Calda asked.

Vino checked the event section on the brochure park map, "they're doing a panda feeding in five minutes."

Kristina looked to him, "where are the pandas?"

"The other side of the zoo…"

"THEN LET'S GO!" Nebbia exclaimed.

Calda ran with Nebbia, "oh sweet pandas! WOOHOO!"

"OI WAIT FOR ME I LOVE PANDAS TOO!" Kristina also began running.

Jana and Vino looked at each then back towards the three. "WAAAAAAAIIIITTT!" They began running to catch up.

When the five arrived the staff already started feeding the pandas.

"THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Kristina giggled.

Nebbia squealed, "I KNOOOWWWW! THEY'RE ADORABLE! AAAHHHH!"

"SOMEONE GIVE ME SOMETHING TO BREAK I WANT MY MANLINESS BACK!" Calda punched a tree.

Vino rolled his eyes, "lol what manliness?"

"They're so cute!" Jana crouched by the fence.

…

Calda smiled, "where to next?"

"Hmmm….LET'S GO SEE THE BEARS!" Nebbia clapped her hands together.

**2 minutes later:**

Ryohei shouted, "LET ME FIGHT A BEEEAAAARRR!" Kristina, Jana, Nebbia, Vino and Calda all slowly turned to look in his direction.

"We.. can't.. do that.." a staff member raised his hands to try and calm Ryohei down.

"BUT I WANT TO EXTREMELY FIGHT A BEAR! LET ME IN!"

Another staff member stepped in, "I'm sorry but we cannot do that."

Kristina walked up to Ryohei, "what are you doing?"

"I MUST EXTREMELY FIGHT THAT BEAR AND THEY WONT LET ME!" Ryohei pointed to the bear behind the glass.

Vino questioned, "why?"

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO FIGHT A BEAR. LAST YEAR I CAME HERE AND I FOUGHT A LION IT WASN'T THAT BAD BUT I WANT TO FIGHT A BEAR TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ryohei-senpai that's very dangerous," Calda shook his head.

Jana rolled her eyes, "he's mafia why does he need to fight a bear?"

"Because reasons…." Kristina turned to the bear zookeepers, "whatever you do don't let the bear out."

"Of course! We would never let someone fight a bear!"

"BUT I WANT TO FIGHT A BEEEAAARRR!"

Vino frowned, "Ryohei-san…."

"WHAT IS IT TO THE EXTREME?"

Jana twirled keys around her fingers, "I've got the keys."

"WHAT?!" The staff exclaimed.

"You were focusing so much on him and not the keys," Jana stated, calmly.

"LET IT OUT SO I CAN FIGHT!"

She narrowed her eyes, "and what am I going to get out of you fighting a stupid bear?"

"DON'T FIGHT IT! What would Kyoko think if you got hurt?" Kristina blurted out.

"BUT…"

Jana walked over to the staff, "here are the keys ba-" she tripped and dropped the keys. "Fuck, I keep tripping."

Ryohei ran over, grabbed the keys and let the bear out, "I DEMAND AN EXTREME FIGHT!"

Everyone froze with a poker face, "shit."

"YEAAAHH LET'S DO THIS TO THE EXTREME!" The bear roared and tried to attack Ryohei.

"EXTREME STRAAAIGGHHTTTTT!" Ryohei punched the bear. It was thrown back and knocked out cold.

Jana sighed, "I told you. You're in the mafia, why do you need to fight a bear?"

"I BEAT A BEAR TO THE EXTREEEEME!" Ryohei fist pumped.

Vino grimaced, "that's great…."

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!" Ryohei looked to the other bear, "…Come over here." It walked towards Ryohei. "…I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TO THE EXTREEEEME!" He dragged the bear over to the arcade. The other five followed him.

* * *

Game: **3! 2! 1! GO!**

Kristina froze, "Dance Dance Revolution?"

**9 perfectly tied songs later:**

"Ugh MUST FOCUS TO THE EXTREME!"

"Man that bear can dance," Calda whistled.

Nebbia asked, "since when can bears dance?"

"Since they started falling from the sky," Jana deadpanned.

Vino abruptly turned around, "what?"

Jana realized she said that out loud and looked away, "nothin'."

"Must…win…to…the…EXTREEEEMEEE! Ryohei and the bear continued dancing.

Calda raised his hands, "wait, wait, wait."

"What?" Kristina looked at him.

Calda started singing and dancing like an idiot, "AIYAIYAAAIII I'M A LITTLE BUTTERFLYYY!"

Ryohei was still dancing, "I'M WINNING TO THE EXTREEEMEEE!"

Jana looked at her watch. "What the hell it's already like 12:45pm," she frowned.

"Wow really?" Nebbia looked at her.

"This has been settled…"Ryohei was heavily breathing, "I'm going home now….see ya to the extreeeme…." He walked away.

Kristina looked at everyone, "sooooo we gonna go eat lunch?"

"YEP LET'S GO!" Nebbia dragged everyone away to the food court.

…

Jana was eating a hot dog while blankly watching a flock of birds savaging the table over.

"I hope they don't come over here," Nebbia sank in her seat.

"We're here. They'd be too scared," Vino reassured her as he took a sip of his drink. Calda suddenly smiled evilly and threw some fries in the birds' direction that came closer  
to eat them.

Kristina glared at him, "Calda what the fuck are you doing?"

Jana continued ignoring everyone and was about to take another bite of her hotdog when a bird flew up and literally grabbed it out of her hands and flew away. She painfully hit her head on the table and grumbled into it, "ughhhhhhhhhhhhwhydoesthisshitalwayshappen..fuckin gbirdsugggghhhheverythingjustdisappeargoawaywhowou ldofthoughtitcouldgetanyworseimeanallweekivebeentr ipping…ughhhhwhymeimsotiredofthis."

Calda burst into hysterical laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Calda you asshole," Vino glared at him.

Nebbia cried out, "noooo! It stole Jana's food!"

"Hey Jana wants some chips?" Kristina looked to the girl still violently banging her head on the table and muttering words no one could make out. Something about _everything fucking off and just leaving her alone_.

Nebbia quickly raised her hand, "I DOOO!"

"No Nebbia, no."

…

"Can we see the sloths now?" Calda asked.

Nebbia stuck out her tongue and gawked, "noooo sloths are gross."

"But the baby sloths…"

"DID SOMEONE JUST SAY BABY SLOTHS?" Kristina exclaimed.

Vino stated, "Calda."

"HEY YOU WANNA GO!?" he smiled.

"YESS!"

"Wha….no…." Jana frowned still very pissed at the birds.

"C'MON GUUUUUYS!" Kristina and Calda dragged everyone to the sloths.

…

Adult sloths were slowly climbing the trees. Jana began narrating in a monotone voice as if she was one of the sloths, "oh look more humans disturbing my free time…I'm gonna just go to this tree over there and sleep so everyone will leeeaaave…."

Nebbia joined in as the same sloth, "no wait my spot's takkeeen…"

"I'll just walk over here then and sleep so these humans leave me alooone…" Jana blankly followed the sloth with her eyes.

Nebbia added, "but this spot is taken as well… ahh fuck I'll lie on top."

"Goodbye humans. Such pitiful creatures," Jana shook her head as the sloth fell asleep.

Kristina, Calda and Vino stared at the two girls apathetically staring at the animals, "what the fuck are you doing."

"Entertaining ourselves," Nebbia deadpanned.

"Due to the fact I'm not sitting down to people watch and narrate. We're sloth watching," Jana said in a monotone and made a rainbow hand gesture.

"Okay then…."

Jana abruptly looked up an imaginary light bulb flashing on above her head. "Hey let's go check out the spiders! I wonder how many are deadly… anyway I'm going if anyone wants to come."

"Wait no….no no no no please no," Kristina raised her hands, taking a step back.

Jana protested, "but spiders are cool when they can't touch you."

"I wanna see the spiders!" Nebbia jumped up and down.

Calda pouted, "me too!"

"But….spiders…."

"C'mon what's the big deal," Vino dragged Kristina to the spiders following the others.

* * *

Kristina buried her face in her hands, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Jana was staring at the spiders crawl. Nebbia backed away to the baby spiders and turned around, "that baby spider IS PLAYING A LITTLE DRUM OH MY GOD IT'S SO CUUUUTE! KRISTINA COME OVER HERE!"

"NO!" She was still on her knees on the floor with her hands in her face.

"C'mon you'll love them there so cute!" Nebbia sang in a baby voice, "let me play you the song of my peopleeeee~"

"I REFUSE!"

"C'mon don't be such a scaredy cat," Calda grabbed Kristina and moved her hands away from her eyes. She screeched and covered them again.

Jana walked over and dragged Kristina over to a really awesome spider, lifted her up and moved her hands away. "It's an innocent spider. Besides the fact it's poisonous, it's  
innocent."

"IT COULD KILL ME!"

"It can't touch you."

Kristina ran back over to the corner, "you're evil. Evil. Evil."

"Let's just go look at the snakes then," Jana frowned. Kristina sprinted out of the spider exhibit.

Vino stated, "wow you're really that scared."

"OF COURSE I AM LET'S GO SEE SNAKES NOW!"

…

"This is so boring," Nebbia complained.

"WOAH! GUYS CHECK OUT THIS HUGE PYTHON!" Calda pointed to the snake.

A zookeeper put his finger to his lips, "shhhhhhhhhh!"

"Sorry," he 'whisper screamed', "GUYS CHECK OUT THIS HUGE PYTHON!"

"SHHHHHHHHH!"

"guuuuuuuys check out this hu-"

Vino put his hand over Calda's mouth, "we get it." Calda bit down, hard.

Vino pulled away, "OW WHAT THE FUCKING HELL MAN!?"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nebbia told them loudly, "guuuuys be quieeeeet!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OK WE GET IT WE'LL QUIET DOWN!" Kristina screamed at the zookeeper.

Everyone in the facility turned to her, "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kristina frowned. Jana giggled at her. The room was silent besides the quiet chatter of other people.

"WHAT THE HELL JANA THAT'S NO-"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kristina face-palmed.

…

"In the end we got kicked out of there because of SOMEONEEEE!" Vino glared at Kristina.

"I'm sorry…"

Jana looked around, "hmmm… anyone want to go see the otters?"

"Okay!" The other four grinned.

…

The otters were all sleeping or relaxing in the shade when the five arrived.

"They're sleeping," Nebbia pointed out frustratingly.

Kristina smiled, "wait! Wait! Wait! Let's go see the giant tortoises!"

"I like turtles," Calda stupidly said.

…

"They're so slow," Nebbia said disappointingly.

Jana made a face and told her, "you would be too if you had to carry that on your back."

"Why are they carrying all those…rocks…" Vino scowled.

Calda shouted, "THIS IS ANIMAL CRUELTY PEOPLE!"

"We are training these tortoises to become stronger," a staff member said as he walked up to the five.

Kristina was outraged, "FOR WHAT?!"

"So they can do more things."

"SO!" Nebbia threw her hands into the air.

Calda suggested, "IS IT FOR THE MONEY?"

"That's none of your business." As they were speaking a tortoise collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

Jana held up her phone, "it will be the police's business."

Immediately the 'police' surrounded the area, some of them beginning to help the tortoises. "THIS IS THE POLICE!"

"Oh well that was qui-" Jana turned around, "WHAT THE FUCK?! REBORN?!"

An infant sized man, who very closely resembled the Hitman Arcobaleno Reborn, shook his head, "No, no you've got it all wrong. I am Chief Rebo."

"CHIEF! DID YOU HEAR?! THIS IS ANIMAL CRUELTY!" Nebbia ran up to him.

Calda added, "YOU'VE GOTTA DO SOMETHING TO STOP THEM!"

Vino sighed, "I don't even know if you guys are being sarcastic."

"What do you mean?! Chief…what's his name?" asked Kristina with confusion showing on her face.

"Chief Rebo," Nebbia said.

"CHIEF REBO HAS COME TO SAVE THE DAY!"

Jana face palmed and looked up at the three, "ARE YOU BEING SARCASTIC OR NOT?"

Kristina, Calda and Nebbia all asked at once, "about what?"

"OH MY GOD," Jana and Vino gave up.

"Anyways…." 'Chief Rebo' looked to the officers, "MEN!"

"YES SIR!" The police began taking turns smacking the tortoise zookeeper in the face, handcuffing the man and leading him out of the zoo. They then finished removing the rocks from the giant tortoises and some vets came to help the poor animals.

The man was dragging his feet on the ground as a policeman pulled him away, "noooooo money and my face huurrrrrts!"

Kristina, Calda and Nebbia jumped up and down, "YOU SAVED THE DAY!"


End file.
